Ironic
by Ai Coddington
Summary: AU.OC.Look at me,I will never pass for a perfect bride,or a perfect daughter,can it be Im not meant to play this part?now I see that if I were truly to be myself,I would break my familys heart,Whos that girl I see,staring straight back at me?info inside.
1. The One With The Good Bye Preasant

**Chapter 1**

**Title: The One With The Good Bye Peasant **

**Hey! This story is a POV. She goes to a new school and all that jazz. I make WTF stories…as people say. He-he. So this was once over 9 thousand words. And my friends complained how long it was and they were too lazy to read it all. She I made it into four chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or that will be weird…**

ZzZ

I woke up and got changed. I was moving with my family today to go to the village Hidden in the Leafs. My family is messed up. My parents got devoiced when I was seven. I am now 14. Then my father became an alcoholic and smokes pot and weed. And my mother goes out with this two faced Hindu guy.

My name is Ai. I have dark green hair that was pulled into a bun, but some pieces of hair fell out. Also dark green eyes. I wore a private school outfit, from when the principal was on drugs and we had to wear uniforms but not anymore, but it is such a cool outfit it made it into my normal dressing, witch was black and white dress (Japanese style uniform out like Kagome's, but different colors), and I didn't even go to one.

I walked down stairs to see my mother and Hindu guy making out.

"I'm going to school." I yelled while I ran to the door. There was no answer back so I opened up the door and walked out to the Mist High School.

ZzZ

When I got to the school I saw my friends Haku and Zabuza. I waved to them. I do have some-err-weird friends, but they still believe in me and protect me from other people in my school. Even if they are gay!

"Hey guys!" I yelled with excitement. They waved back. I really didn't want to move today. I will miss all my old friends I known since pre-k. And I will go to this new school that everyone was friends with since pre-k as well. And when I come in, I won't know anyone and they would probably don't want to know me! I wished I didn't have to move.

My mother is only moving because her boyfriend is jealous. Because it is not technically his house, it is my father's house.

"Sup Ai? So you're moving today?" Haku asked. I nodded.

"I have to move into the Village Hidden in the Leafs." I said, "It will suck!"

"We will just miss you." Zabuza said.

"I have a camera. Why don't we take last day pictures?" Haku asked.

"Cool." I answered. Then the bell rang.

"Shit. Okay…lunch."

"Sounds good with me. See ya guys!"

ZzZ

I ran into the school and to my classroom. This school was small. It wasn't big at all. It only had one floor. My first period was English. I despised this class. But it was okay at times. When I walked in, there was no teacher in sight.

"Lookie here guys! It is Ai." Sai said as I sat down.

"Go to hell!" I snapped at them. This was the only class that I had to friends to defend me.

"Oh. I like them feisty." Orochimaru said.

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Well heard you were moving today." Kabuto said.

"What is it to you?"

"We just wanted to give you a peasant before you leave." Orochimaru said as his group came closer to me. Orochimaru came closer to me, our faces mere inch apart. Then the door swung opened. Orochimaru backed away, thinking it was the teacher. But it wasn't it was this teen boy who no one knew.

"Can I sit here?" the teen asked me. I nodded and he sat in the desk next to me.

"Now back to like I was saying." Orochimaru came close to me…again. Then I did something I would never do, but since it was my last day and I was not coming back. I spilt in his face.

"Get away from me." I warned him.

"Listen. I always get what I want."

"Well not today." Then Orochimaru pulled my hand and made me kiss him. Then the door sung opened and Orochimaru pushed me into my seat.

"This is not over. And the rumor is true, you are a good kisser." Orochimaru walked away with his gang laughing. I just froze there. That was my first kiss. How can I be a good kisser? I just was forced to kiss this guy that I hate! That was gross. I came to my senses and spilt to the ground, getting all the taste out of my mouth.

"You don't like him?" the teen next to me asked. I nodded.

"Thank god I am moving today!" I said with excitement, "You must be my replacement."

"You're moving?" I nodded again.

"Yeah. Today."

"Oh."

"Well this is a cool and fun school it is just that it doesn't have the best people."

"Like that guy?"

"Yeah. And his stupid gang and…"

"Ms. Ai, what is the answer to number five?" the teacher asked. I didn't even know he was teaching! I stuttered.

"Um…eh…um…42?" the class laughed.

"Well…that is incorrect. But I will let that slide since you are moving today. Now, Mr. Kabuto…what is the answer?"

"Incomplete sentence." Kabuto answered.

"Correct."

"That is what I was going to say." I said while looking at my homework.

"Then you can answer the next one Ai."

"It is complete."

"Well that is corrected!"

"See? I'm smart!"

"Well…number seven. What about Mr. Orochimaru?"

ZzZ

After English I went to Spanish where Haku was. Zabuza took German.

"Hey Haku!" I said with excitement. I took the desk next to him. He smiled at me.

"Say cheese!" Haku said quickly. I looked all him and he took a picture. I had a shocked face on. Haku chuckled, "That one is a keeper!"

"Hey!" I yelled while trying to grab the digital camera from him to delete it.

Then the teacher walked in…

"Hola clase!" the teacher said. Everyone sighed and said,

"Hola Senora Chip Chips." That was her nickname, her real name was too hard to pronounce.

When Senora Chip Chips was teaching I noticed Haku had his I Pod on and I saw it was on my favorite song by the band Tiffany. Haku and I usually blast it from his stereo from his room and Zabuza would close his ears. He hated that 'stupid girly band', as he would say. Haku and I would laugh and start singing to make him annoyed.

I smiled at him, but he was just looking at the board and copying notes. I am the exact opposite from him, I cant multi task like him.

ZzZ

After Spanish was over, there was math. Zabuza was in the class with Haku and me. I sat behind Zabuza and Haku, since it was only two desks to a row. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sai.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Orochimaru wants to see you in the hallway." Sai said.

"Well too bad. If he weren't so chicken, he would come to me."

"Okay." Sai walked out of the classroom. Haku and Zabuza turned around.

"What was that about?" Zabuza asked me.

"Well, Orochimaru and his gang want to give me a peasant before I leave." I answered while I sunk low into my seat.

"Oh," Haku said, "We will make sure that he doesn't."

"He already gave me a bit."

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah. He pulled onto my arm. I tried to pull away. And he is like 'the rumor is true, you are a great kisser', but that was my first kiss! I can't believe my first kiss was with that stupid snake breath."

Then the door swung open. There was that stupid gang again. I sunk under my desk so I wasn't sitting in the chair anymore and sat under my desk. The gang came to my desk.

"Where is she?" Kabuto asked.

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago." Sai answered. I started to crawl past desks and reached a big space and after that was the door to my freedom, until the teacher comes in. I got up and ran to the door. Opened it, then I heard.

"There she is!" Sai yelled.

"Well no duh!" Kabuto said. I ran out the door and to the next hall, where my locker was. There I saw the guide ness councilor.

"What are you doing here? Running? And class started three minutes ago!" the councilor yelled at me.

"See? Um…" I begun but the councilor grabbed my ear and pulled me to my class. She swung open the door and pushed me back into the room.

/ _Stupid bitch_/

The class laughed at me, I went back to my seat and slumped. Then Orochimaru's gang came up to me.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"So, you got caught? I knew you could never get away with things." Orochimaru said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. You just aren't the kind that gets away with things."

"Go to hell." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my glasses. We had assigned seats and mine just had to be the second to last row. The board was hard to read to me so I had to wear glasses in this class. I put them on. It had thick black trim (it is the kind ya see everyone wear now). I tapped on Haku's shoulder. Haku turned around. Then he took a picture.

"That one is a keeper too." Haku said.

"Go to hell! And can I have a piece of paper?" I asked.

"I don't have any more." I tapped on Zabuza's shoulder.

"What?" he asked me in annoyance tone.

"Can I have a piece of paper?"

"Don't have any."

"Yeah right! You guys are just lying to me."

"Maybe we are."

"You can all rot in hell if I care!"

Then the door swung opened and the teacher came in.

"Now can everyone take out a piece of paper and-"the teacher began but was cut off by my hand raise, "Yes Ai?"

"I don't have a piece of paper." I said.

"Then ask someone."

"I did, and they said they didn't have any."

"I have a piece." A voice said behind me. I shot around to see in was Orochimaru. He handed the paper to me.

"Yeah, thanks." I took out my pen from my pocket and the teacher started on with his lesson, and we had to write problems and notes.

ZzZ

I was at my red locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I shot around. It was Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. I took my glasses off and placed them in my locker.

"You owe me." He answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I gave you a piece of paper."

"So? I give you pieces of paper all the time. You have five more papers to go till I owe you."

"You keep count?"

"Yes. I do."

"You're lying."

"I have to get to Science. So if you move-"

"No."

"What? Move the hell away. You and your stupid gang are surrounding me and I have to get to class before that bitch catches me. You got me in trouble once today!" then Orochimaru pulled on my arm again. Well damn him! He made me kiss him again. This one was longer then the other, since there was no door that the teacher can swing open. I was struggling to break free, but when ever I did, he would grip harder, and then my arm started to fell sore. So after ten seconds of that kiss I gave up struggling and relaxed, hoping he would let go then. I was counting, twenty, twenty five. I was starting to lose breath. Then he let go, making me land to the ground.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Orochimaru asked. His gang snickered.

"Go to hell!" I yelled. I got up and spilt at his feet, "The rumor is true you are a bad kisser." Then Orochimaru punched my face and landed up against my locker. He and his gang left. Then I rushed into class. I was two minutes late. Thank god this was one of the classes, only two though, that he and his gang weren't in.

ZzZ

**Okay! That was the first chapter! How did ya like it? A little WTF, don't ya think. And the Naruto characters will come very soon! Just bare with me.**

**Haku: I love that Tiffany song.**

**Zabuza: Well I hate it**

**Haku: If ya send a review that is not a flame…um…**

**I will give ya a hug**

**Zabuza: not me!**

**Haku: I will give a hug too**

**Zabuza: Ahem**

**Haku: Um…and you too…**

**Zabuza: Send lots of reviews!**

…


	2. The One With The Replacement

**Chapter 2**

**Title: The One With The Replacement**

**Hey! Sup? Now on to the 2nd chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…just Ai…He-he!**

When I got into class the teacher was talking to a student so she didn't notice that I came in late. I sat next to Zabuza. It was four people to a row, thank god! But only us three sat in a row. Then the new boy showed up next to me.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. I nodded and he sat in the stool next to me.

"You are in my English class. I never got to introduce my self. I am Coddington Ai."

"Aburame Shino."

"Nice to meet you. This is Zabuza and Haku." Haku waved but Zabuza just looked at him. Then I elbowed Zabuza.

"Hey!" Zabuza yelled at me. I chuckled. The teacher started writing on the board and we wrote notes. She was a lecture teacher, how boring. I slept through her class at least six times, I can't remember.

I couldn't tell Haku and Zabuza about what happened in the hall. I just didn't have the guts to mention it.

ZzZ

Next was Technology. It was just that Orochimaru's gang had to be there. This was a boring class, I had to admit. So I will just go to lunch…

ZzZ

I carried my tray to my table where Haku, Zabuza and Shino were. I invited him to my table during technology. Today was Sloppy Joes. My favorite meal. It was the only thing that tasted good. But I did love the food here. I will miss the cow tongues and intestines. Just joking!...about the tongues…

I sat down next to Shino.

"So how is your first day?" I asked him.

"Okay. But what the hell is this?" he asked while he looked at his food.

"It's Sloppy Joes. It tastes good."

"This is probably the best thing here." Zabuza said.

"The food at Konoha High was much better."

"That crappy school?" I asked.

"It is not crappy."

"Well it has plastics in them. They are all rich and snobs." Haku said in disgust.

"I'm not rich and I went there."

"Well—most of the people there are rich…happy?" I asked.

"Well, some of them are. Still some people are poor and have no parents."

"That's sad."

"So what is this again?"

"Sloppy Joes?"

"Yeah. What is it made out of?"

"Meat." Zabuza answered.

"Horrible looking meat. It goes everywhere."

"That is why it is called 'Sloppy' Joes." I said while I picked up my sandwich and took a bit after I said the sentence.

"How can you eat this?"

"It's easy. You pick it up; you take a bite, chew, and then swallow."

"That is not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Never mind!"

"So what was it like at Konoha High?" Haku asked.

"Okay. You just have to wear a uniform."

"Do you buy it or do they supply them?"

"Supply them."

"What do they look like? I mean the girl uniforms." I asked.

"Um- they wear a white collared shirt and a pink bow. A pink mini skirt and white knee high socks."

"Pink! Pink! I can't believe they have to wear pink! Do the guys were pink?"

"No. They wear blue."

"Aw. That would be funny to see you wear pink." Zabuza said.

"Um- no it wouldn't."

ZzZ

After lunch was Social Studies. Then gym. I don't like Social Studies so I will just go to gym!

We were doing stretching, thank god this was the last class and Orochimaru's gang wasn't in this class. Except for Kabuto, but what will he do? Haku, Shino and Zabuza were in the same class too.

Today we will do basketball. Mist High was great at basketball. The basketball team was good. Ours were co-ed because we didn't have a lot of students. I was on the team since the sixth grade, I am in 9th. This year I was I am not going to be on the basketball team. Tryouts were tomorrow and I have to move. Maybe in my new school I will go to basketball tryouts.

ZzZ

School was over! I wasn't going to Mist High anymore! I didn't cry though. Even though some of my girl friends cried and hugged me good bye and good luck at my new school. Haku took a lot of pictures, witch I couldn't steal the camera to delete.

"What time are you moving?" Haku asked.

"Um, about five…why?" I asked back. We started walking. Haku was my neighbor.

"Do you want to come over my house to hang out?"

"Well. I did finish packing last night…why not!"

"Good. And Zabuza will come over-"

"Of course."

"And Shino." I stopped walking.

"That new kid?"

"Yeah. Why did you stop?" Then Haku stopped to look at me.

"Um-err-no reason." We both started walking again.

"So how hard was it?" I asked.

"What?" Haku asked back.

"To not make out with Zabuza today."

"Well it was your last day and I didn't want you to close your eyes all day."

"That only happened the day you guys first made out. I look away now, or leave!" Haku chuckled and we reached his house.

We came inside and ran up to his room. Haku's room was plain. It had a red bed and white walls, and everything else was white except his bed.

"You need a new color." I said.

"I know." Haku admitted.

"When are the guys suppose to be here?"

"Um…any minute now." We both sat on Haku's bed.

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should have planed it out at school!"

"You kept talking." Haku fell off his the bed. Then laughed.

"Be…quiet…" I said between laughs. Haku got back on the bed. Since it was only him and I, I wanted to tell him what happened in the hallway. I was thinking of what to say. It was so quiet, and that was annoying to me. Haku noticed I was thinking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um…" I began but then the door bell rang.

/_Damn…_/

Haku ran downstairs. I heard Zabuza downstairs and another voice that I didn't recognize. It must have been Shino. The three of them came upstairs.

"What's up?" Zabuza asked while sitting on the bed next to me.

"Ai was just going to tell me something." Haku said.

"Oh! It is nothing!" I yelled, "I was just thinking of what school I will go to tomorrow."

"Where are you moving?" Shino asked.

"Village Hidden in the Leafs."

"What country?"

"Fire." (In the series that is wear everyone in the Naruto show lives. I got that on narutofan) Shino snickered, "What is so funny?"

"You're my replacement."

"What?" Haku asked.

"You will be going to Konoha High."

"Yeah right. I will not go to that school." I argued.

"Well you are going to that country. What school would you go to?"

"I don't know! But not that school. I will not wear pink!"

"Well on the first day you don't have too."

"That is not the point!"

"Do you want to know who you will meet?"

"Yeah. Tell me some of your friends."

"Well there is Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino,…should I go on?"

"No! That is a lot of people!"

"I do have more though."

"Cool. Do you have a basketball team?"

"Yeah."

"Is it co-ed?"

"No."

"You mean there are only guys?"

"Yeah."

"Our school is co-ed."

"Well you are the only girl on the team." Haku said while he snuggled Zabuza. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Shino.

"That is only because the other girls would be at home and paint their nails."

"Well there is cheerleading." Shino said.

"Hell no! Those are only for preppy girls!"

"Well they do have other sports girls can play."

"They have more then basketball?"

"Yeah. They have field hockey, soccer, lacrosse, tennis, baseball, and a lot more."

"Wow! I love this school now. It is just the uniforms have to go."

"Well you can't change the uniforms."

"Yeah…you're right." I faced Haku, who was in a deep passionate kiss with Zabuza, "Haku!" They stop.

"What?" Haku asked.

"It's too quiet. Put on some music!" Haku got up. Both of us had a smirk on our face. We nodded.

"No!" Zabuza yelled.

"Do they do that all the time?" Shino asked me. I nodded.

"Yep. Just don't stare at them when they are doing that." I got off the bed and Haku turned it to the Tiffany song he was listening to in Spanish. Haku and I laughed while Zabuza covered his ears.

"Turn this stupid girly band off!" Zabuza yelled in anger. Haku and I laughed. To make it worse for Zabuza…we sang.

"Do they always do this?" Shino asked Zabuza.

"Yeah, when ever we are at Haku's house."

"Oh. This will be one interesting year."

ZzZ

It reached four forty five when there was a knock on the door. Haku turned off the music and ran downstairs. He opened it. About a couple seconds later I heard him yelled.

"Ai! It's for you!"

The rest of us ran downstairs to see it was my mom and her boyfriend with a moving van in Haku's driveway.

"I guess I am leaving. I will be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I ran to Haku's bathroom. I didn't have to go. I just didn't want to leave. I wanted to ask Shino more questions. I had a pen in my pocket and paper from when I borrowed paper from Orochimaru. I ripped out a piece that I didn't write in and wrote,

609 555 3845

I folded the paper only in a half and place it in my pocket. I walked downstairs. I had a pout on my face.

"Do we have to go now?" I asked my mom. She nodded.

"I will miss you." I heard Haku say. We hugged. Then I went to Zabuza. It didn't seem he wanted a hug.

"Aw, come on Zabuza! You aren't going to see me for a long time."

"Okay." Zabuza said. We had a quick friendly hug. Unlike the one Haku gave me. I went to Shino and reached into my pocket.

"Well I how you enjoy the rest of the year in Mist High." I took out my hand from my pocket and we shook hands.

"Enjoy Konoha High." We stopped shaking hands.

"Oh hell." I said. I went and gave him a bear hug. While we were in a hug a whispered in his ear, "Tell me more about Konoha later." When I let go I walked to my mom. I saw him look at his hand; it had a piece of paper in it.

"I will miss you guys. Love you all!" I said while walking outside to get into the van. The other three stepped outside on Haku's porch and waved good-bye.

The van pulled out of his driveway and started going down the street and they waved good-bye till I couldn't see them anymore. And that was when the van turned.

ZzZ

**Sniff! Bye Haku, Zabuza and Shino**

**Haku: Bye!**

**Shino: -laughs- You will were a preppy outfit!**

**Go to hell!**

**Haku: So are we doing that hug thing again?**

**Yes**

**Shino: I'm not giving any one a hug!**

**Fine! Be a meanie. –sticks tongue out-**

**Shino: Yeah…really mature Ai**

**Shut up!**

**Haku: Please review!**


	3. The One With The Classes

**Chapter 3**

**Title: The One With The Classes**

**Hey! This is the 3rd chappie! And the Naruto characters are in this chappie! Whoopee! Okay…enjoy…and the WTF thing is over till the next chappie! He-he!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! God! **

We pulled into a different driveway in a different village. It was real woodsy here. No wonder they call it Village Hidden in the Leafs.

My house was white with blue shutters and a blue door. I ran inside.

"Where is my room?" I asked while yelling to my mom.

"Um, come over here." My mom said and I listened. I went up to her and she opened up the garage.

"I'm living in the garage?"

"No!" she laughed a little then went to the back of the garage near the garage door and pulled on a string. Then stairs came down. It led up to the attic.

"So I'm leaving in the attic?"

"Well…yeah…"

"This is a two bed room house!"

"Well your step-father-"

"Hold it! My _step_-father?"

"He said he will engage to me when he gets his paycheck. Witch is in two days!"

"And you tell me this now? And why can't I have the second room?"

"That will be your step-father's room."

"He can sleep in the same room with you!"

"He is, but he needs another room. He is living with girls you now."

"Well he chose that! I can't believe you! Me? Living in a cobweb infested hell hole?"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"Why can't he have the attic?"

"Ai. You have to live with what you got. At least you have a roof over your head."

"My room is the fucking roof."

"Watch you mouth. Go to your room!"

"Fine!" I stormed up to the attic and sat in the middle of an empty small cramped room with cobwebs and rats.

An hour later my stuff went into the attic. Now my room seemed even smaller. I couldn't wait to get out of my room and to my new school.

ZzZ

I was sleeping when my cell phone rang on my night stand. I stretched and looked at it. It was a number I didn't know. Then I stared at the clock,

3:42 A.M.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. Then yawned.

"Ai?" a voice asked me.

"Yeah."

"So do you want to know more about Konoha High?" It was Shino.

"I did about five hours ago! Why did you call me this early in the morning?"

"Because." I groaned. It was too early in the morning to talk. But I did talk to him and he told me more about Konoha High and what types of people are there.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone then looked at the time,

5:18 A.M.

"I have and hour and half till I have to get ready for school." I rested my head and fell back asleep. Okay, it wasn't a half and hour it was more like twenty seven minutes, but I rounded to the closest thing I could think of at the time.

ZzZ

I woke up from the beep of my alarm clock. I shut it off. It read,

6:45 A.M.

I got up and got dress. I picked out my favorite outfit witch wasn't my black and white dress. It was a black tank top, dark jeans and black shoes. Since I was going to wear a uniform for the rest of the year I was going to wear my favorite outfit. I walked downstairs and went inside the house to get ready.

ZzZ

I ate and started walking to school. I always wanted to ride a bus, but I always had to be close to the school.

While I was walking I heard some one else behind me. I turned my head to see who it was. It was someone from Konoha High. He had the same uniform as Shino explained. It was kakis, white colored shirt and a blue tie.

He had blonde spiked hair and beautiful blue eyes. Hot tan skin and whiskers on his cheeks. He was so hot.

I turned back around and walked in front of the school. It was huge! It had three floors and it was it length was as far as my eyes can see, okay, maybe it wasn't but it was still huge! I walked inside and looked around for the front office. I couldn't find it so I went up to a group of guys to ask.

"Hey! Do you know where the front office is?" I asked them.

"I don't know where it is." One guy asked. He had dark blue hair, he looked hot, but not as much as the guy I saw when I was walking. The other people with him snickered. So this guy was just like Orochimaru. But he did have better breath then that Snake Breath. He acted just like him. And with his gang! God! I hated people like him!

"Well does anyone else?" I heard a bunch of 'no's' but I knew they were lying.

"Oh really?" I asked. I was wondering if this gang was just like Orochimaru's gang. I licked my lips, "I will give a reward to who ever gets me to the front office." I said while I placed on lip gloss, since I always hated lip stick.

"I will." I heard a voice say from the gang. He grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"I am not obliged to answer that." I answered.

"Okay. Mine is Kiba Inuzuka."

"Ai Coddington."

"Coddington? Isn't that an Italian name?"

"No. It is English. Mine last name was once Ambeli, now that was Italian."

"Oh. So you are English."

"Yeah. I once lived in America. But moved here."

"Oh." We reached a door.

"Is this the front office?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." I tried to walk but Kiba grabbed my arm.

"Where is my reward?"

"I was just joking. But thanks."

"You are a fucking bitch!"

"Fine!" I kissed him softly on the lips.

/_I am such a whore! My god! I just kissed a guy on my first day at school, to make it worse, the first five minutes!_/

We stopped kissing.

"Was that good?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kiba answered, "See you later." He walked away.

"I hate people like him!" I walked into the front office.

ZzZ

I got my uniform and my schedule.

Period 1- Math

Period 2- Art

Period 3- Science

Period 4- English

Period 5- Gym

Period 6- Lunch

Period 7- Social Studies

Period 8- Spanish

First class, math!

ZzZ

I walked into the class. The class noticed me, because I was the only one wearing black. The girls rolled their eyes and looked away while some guys were staring at me and other went back to what they were doing. Witch was throwing papers and pacing a football. Things like that. I sat at an empty desk. There were four seats to a section. The four desks were placed into a square. Then guys filled the desks once the teacher came in.

/_Great, pick a section where all the guys sit. Now the girls will hate me. And I can't just move or that will be rude!_/

The person sitting next to me was the guy I though was hot while I was walking to the school. I looked down at my hands while blushing slightly.

"You must be new." I heard him say.

"Um…yeah." I said while looking up at him.

/He is so hot/

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what is yours?"

"Ai Coddington."

"I know you." I heard a voice say in the desk in front of me. I looked at the person. It was Kiba.

/Oh jeez. I hope he does not bring up the part when I kissed him, or Naruto will think I'm a whore! Witch I have to admit, I sort of am because of what happened earlier this morning, but I had to in order to find the office/

"Oh…hey Kiba."

"Hi Ai. He-he that rhymes."

"Yeah…very funny." I looked at the person who was next to Kiba.

He had short red hair and light blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Ai Coddington. And you?"

"Gaara."

"Hey."

The teacher began his lesson. His name was Iruka Sensei. I wrote notes but I kept taking a glance at Naruto.

ZzZ

Then it was Art. I sat across from this girl who had cherry blossom hair with emerald eyes and next to me was this other girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and elegant blue eyes. And across from her was a girl with black hair, it was pulled up into two buns and brown eyes.

"Okay class. You will draw the person in front of you and this is due in two weeks so it better be neat!" the teacher, Anko, explained, "Now go."

I looked in front of me. She was gorgeous and I was so plain.

"I'm Sakura. What is yours?" she asked me.

"Ai." I answered.

"That is such a pretty name! Okay. So do you want to draw first, or me?" She was so nice.

"I can draw first if you want."

"Sure."

I went to the supply table and grabbed an eraser, pencil, a paper. Then I saw Naruto at the table too.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"H-hi N-Naruto." I shuddered. He chuckled and walked away. I mentally slapped my self in the face. That was so stupid. I sounded like an idiot. I went back to Sakura.

Thank god I was a good drawer or Sakura would kill me if I made her look horrible. While I was drawing her face she said,

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um…what about?" I asked.

"Where did you move from?"

"Village Hidden In the Mist."

"Is it different from this school?"

"A lot different."

"What about your family?" I dropped my pencil. Why would she ask me about my family? I never asked people about theirs. My family was a screw up, "I'm sorry." I shook my head and picked up my pencil.

"No. No, its okay." I started drawing again, "It is just my family is messed up. My parents got divorced when I was seven. My dad became an alcoholic. He smokes pot and weed. And my mother goes out with this Hindu guy and can't stop making out. And my sister-"

"You have a sister? I wish I had a sister! What grade is she in? Does she go to this school?" So many questions at one time.

"Well, she died." Sakura gasped. I stopped drawing.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to her?" I heard the girl with black hair asked.

"She died of Encephalitis witch is an inflammation of the brain. She died at the age of five." The table gasped.

"What?" I heard the blonde asked.

"She was five?" I heard the black haired one ask.

"That is so young!" Sakura said.

"Um…but enough about me, what about you Sakura?" I asked.

"First, I am Tenten." The black haired girl told me.

"And I am Ino." The blonde said.

"I am Ai." I told them, "So…about you Sakura." I went back to drawing.

ZzZ

**Haku: I am giving people a hug…that is it!**

**Sakura: I am in this chappie!**

**Ino: I am too so don't be so full of your self billboard brow!**

**Sakura: Ino pig!**

**Guys! Stop!**

**Ino: I will give a kiss to all the guys who leave a review**

**Sakura: Slut**

**More like whore…**

**Ino: Oh! And you are calling me a whore? What happened to you on the first day, no! Not even! The first five minutes?**

…**Shut up…**

**Haku: This is getting weird…I will just give a hug…**

**Sakura: Me too**

**Ino: Same here**

**Um…me too…**

**Shino:…you guys are so immature…**

**Sakura, Ai, Ino: Hey!**


	4. The One With The Huge Fight

**Chapter 4**

**Title: The One With The Huge Fight**

**Okay…I think this chappie is WTF…just a bit… He-he. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! I don't own Naruto! Just Ai!**

At Science I sat next to Sakura and Ino. I was in the middle! I became friends with Sakura and Ino and they invited me to sit at their table at lunch.

"So we heard about your family…what about you?" I heard Ino ask me.

"Well…I am not better myself. I have two skin diseases, asthma and ADHD."

"Jeez." Sakura said.

"So do you like anyone in this school so far?" Ino asked. I blushed slightly.

"No one." I lied.

"I like Sasuke."

"I do too." Sakura said.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Well he has dark blue hair-"

"And charcoal eyes!" Ino added. That was the guy I saw. The one who acted like Orochimaru and hangs out with Kiba and others. I hope Naruto isn't part of that gang. I had to ask what people thought of Naruto.

"What do you think of Naruto?" I asked.

"Naruto? He is hot too." Sakura said.

"But not as hot as Sasuke." Ino said.

"Sasuke is in the front of the class, he might act differently around the gang he hangs out with but he is really smart." Okay. Maybe he is not just like Orochimaru, because Orochimaru is not smart at all!

ZzZ

In English we had assign seats so I couldn't seat next to Sakura or Ino. Ino had to sit next to Gaara and Sakura sat next to this guy I didn't know.

"Um…let's see…sit next to…Sasuke. His seat is opened." The teacher said while searching around the room for a free seat.

I sat next to Sasuke. This was just like my old school. There were two seats to a row.

"Hey Sasuke. I remember you from this morning. You didn't know where the front office was. It is to the right, you keep going down, then you make a left and it is the second door to the left." I told him. Even though this morning I knew he was lying about the front office.

"Shut up." He commanded me. He had a rude tone in his voice.

"Can you just take a joke? Jeez."

"You are just another fucking bitch so shut the hell up." I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I just snickered.

"What is so funny?" he asked me. I kept snickering.

"Oh nothing. It's nothing."

"You're weird." I chuckled again, "What is your problem?"

"You so need a boyfriend."

"Are you calling me gay?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. You could be bi." He didn't answer; he just looked at his paper. He didn't have any snappy comment back? What was with him?

ZzZ

At gym we were doing basket ball. We had teams.

Team 1: Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, me

Team 2: Tenten, Ino, Neji, Sasuke

Naruto and Tenten went first. The ball was in the middle and each other were on different sides. Kakashi Sensei blew his whistle and Naruto also Tenten dashed to the ball. Naruto caught it first and shot it. Tenten didn't even try to defend. The ball went into the basket and our team cheered.

Next, Gaara and Ino. I knew that Ino could beat him. She had so much spunk. Gaara caught the ball and shot it. Ino didn't defend either. Once the ball was caught, they gave up. How can they do that? Our team cheered again while the other team just went, 'better luck next time.' And 'nice try!'

After, Sakura and Neji. I was tensed up; I had to go against Sasuke! I was next too. Sakura grabbed it first and when she shot, it missed and Neji caught it. Then Sakura gave up and Neji shot and scored.

It was my turn. I went to my side. Kakashi Sensei blew his whistle and I dashed to the ball with all my might but Sasuke grabbed it first. He shot, but I didn't let that stop me, while it was up in the air I pushed it so it wouldn't go to the basket. I ran to the ball when it hit the ground and grabbed it. I dibbled it, while Sasuke tried to steal the ball from me. While I was dibbling he pushed the ball while it was in mid air and it went away from my hands. We both dashed to the ball. He pushed me and landed to the ground. I got up and saw that Sasuke had the ball; I did the same thing he did when he dibbled and caught the ball. I was in the middle of the court and shot it. The class stood up from where they were sitting and stood in suspense. Will I make the shot? Then the ball was on the rim. Now I had a 50 chance of making it. Then it made it! The class cheered. I jumped up and down. I never made a shot from the far before and made it.

"I'm going to Disney Land!" I joked. Kakashi Sensei clapped.

"That was amazing Ai." Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Then I looked at Sasuke. He was looking at me. I did the most childish thing, I stuck my tongue at him.

Our team won three to one. Our team cheered and jumped for joy. I was so happy that I made the shot, I didn't care that my team won. But I did throw some cheers and hugs.

ZzZ

Lunch had such great food. They had choices for something to drink. For us it was just milk and if you didn't like milk or you were lactose you just had nothing to drink. But here you can have soda, milk, water, juice, anything! I had pizza and milk. I still couldn't give up milk just yet! And they even had choices for meals. You can get deli, the hot lunch, pizza, hamburger, or fries. This school seems great for lunch!

I sat next to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. There was this other girl I didn't know. Our table is in the last row, in the back.

"My name is Hinata." The girl said softy. I envied her hair! I always wanted my hair to be like that! I smiled.

"My name is Ai Coddington. You have such great hair Hinata." I told her.

"Um- t-thanks."

"Ahem." The other three girls said. I giggled slightly.

"Um—you guys have good hair too."

Then the three teens, except Hinata and me, smiled. Their eyes glittered.

"Hey Sasuke!" they yelled in unison. Sasuke looked at them. I just glared at him.

/_he thinks he is so much better then everyone, I hate people like him. Because he is not better then everyone. Because he lost to me!_/

I mentally snickered.

Sasuke came up to the table. But he stared at me.

"You're Ai." He said.

"Wow! You knew my name! Next week we will work on colors." I joked. I was a real prankster, I had to admit that. Haku and Zabuza always laughed at my jokes, because I never made fun of them, just at Orochimaru's gang.

"Shut the hell up."

"Oh! I wouldn't be talking that why to a girl who just kicked your ass at basketball." Tenten and Hinata gasped.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Well you are the one who came over here." Then Sasuke punched me in the face and I landed to the ground.

/_That bastard!_/

I got up and kicked him. He dodged it and kicked me in the stomach. I dashed to him and kicked him in the shin. He landed to the ground.

"The shin hurts more then the stomach hon." I said.

Sasuke got up and pulled both sides of my hair and kneed me in the stomach at the same time. I landed to the ground. Strands of my hair landed to the ground. Now a couple of people who sat in tables at the front came to the back and watched. They cheered for Sasuke. I didn't care! And some people whose tables were close just sat and watched from their seat.

I got up and landed and punch in Sasuke's face. I can't believe a teacher didn't come and stop us, well at our school the teachers' watch, and see who would win. But this school doesn't seem like the kind that would do that.

Sasuke went and kicked me in the shin to make it even. I landed to the ground holding on to my leg. Then I got up.

"It will take a lot more to beat me." I told him. I was panting.

"Same here." Sasuke said back, but it didn't look like he even broke a sweat. And I still wouldn't give up, even if he is stronger then me. If he breaks something of mine. Then I will stop.

He punched me in the stomach and I coughed up blood.

I had a secret that I would never tell anyone. I had a tailed demon inside of me. It was two tailed so it wasn't has powerful as the nine tailed I heard about fourteen years ago. But it was just as strong to defeat ten men at once. Why hasn't it come to save me and beat up this stupid bastard?

I got up again and kicked him, but he dodged it and punched me in the stomach again. My stomach couldn't take much of this! I closed my eyes. Why hasn't a teacher come yet and stop this? When my eyes were closed I saw the demon.

Help me, I told it. It meowed. Stupid two tailed cat demon! I opened my eyes. I wasn't tired anymore. I jumped up and landed behind him. But he didn't notice yet. I grabbed both his arm and placed my right foot on his back.

"Bye hon." I whispered in his ear and started pushing my foot more on his back. He screamed.

"Stop! Now Miss Coddington!" I heard a teacher say. Finally! What took them so long? Maybe they were watching and waited till something like this would happen. I still didn't let go and still put more force. He screamed again.

"Now stop it! If you go any farther you will break both his arms!" I heard Kakashi Sensei yell at me. Was I really going to break his arms? Then I let him go and he landed to the ground. How can this all happen in the first day of my new school! I now will have a rep to actually kill some one! Everything back blurry and I blacked out.

ZzZ

"Wake up! Wake up!" some one yelled at me. The person shook me a little. I opened my eyes. The person who was talking was Naruto. I blushed slightly.

"I'm up." I said while I sat up. I finally didn't stutter! Thank god!

"That was one awesome fight Ai!" he friendly punched my arm.

"Thanks…I guess…what happened to Sasuke?"

"He is at the nurse. You knocked him out cold. We were going to bring you to the nurse if you didn't get up in a minute." I pulled up my shirt just a little to see my skin, it was all bruised.

"Jeez." I pulled my shirt back down.

"Your face isn't any better." Then I pulled you my left side pant leg. That was where Sasuke kicked me in the shin. It was bruised too. But my stomach was worse.

"Jeez. I'm a wreck."

"But it was brave of you to defend yourself and fight back." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I blushed brightly. Then searched around to room.

"Where are my friends?"

"To see if Sasuke was okay."

"Oh…I knew it."

"Surprise!" I heard a bunch of voices behind me. I screamed. I turned around and it was Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

"We were joking." Sakura said.

"We were here the whole time." Tenten added.

"A-are you o-okay?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yep." I answered.

"You looked weird when you were about to break Sasuke's arms." Ino said.

"I noticed that too." Naruto said.

"What? How did I look?" I asked. Maybe that stupid cat helped me.

"Well you have red cat like eyes." Tenten said. Yep, that cat helped me.

"And fangs." Sakura added.

"Also long nails." Ino said.

"E-ears." Hinata added.

"Oh yeah. I saw that. They were cat ears." Naruto said. Ears? Cat ears? Oh my god!

A teacher went in front of me. I looked at the teacher. It was Kakashi Sensei. For some reason I am thinking I will be seeing him a lot this year, and not in gym.

"What a great fight." Kakashi said to me. I didn't say 'thanks' to him. That sounds rude. And I didn't say 'Sasuke started it first' or that sounds childish. I didn't say anything.

"Did you see what she looked like when she was about to break Sasuke's arm?" a teen boy asked everyone.

"Like a cat." Another teen answered. Oh great!

"A cat?" Kakashi asked me.

"I don't know what they are talking about." I told him.

"I have proof!" I teen boy yelled.

"You do? Where is this proof?" Kakashi asked him.

"Um—I kind of used my phone to take a picture."

"You are not supposed to have your phones in school. But I will let it slid if you show me the picture."

"Yes Sensei." The boy flipped threw his phone and gave the phone to Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"Ai. You look like a little kitty." I was mad now.

"Let me see the picture!" I yelled and grabbed the phone. I did look like a cat! I had cat ears and fangs. Long nails and red cat like eyes. I do look like a cat, but not a little kitty! Kakashi is just messing with me!

"Can I have my phone back?" the teen boy asked me. I nodded and handed it to him.

"What is your name?"

"Shikamaru." He walked away and showed groups of people the picture, just incase they didn't see me look like a cat.

"This will be one interesting school year."

ZzZ

I had to go to the office once Sasuke awoke and that was during Spanish. I sat in a seat across the principal's desk.

When I went to my other classes the teachers asked, 'what happened Ai?' and some students yelled out different things.

"It is Cat Women!" one student yelled. The class agreed. They said they would make the whole school know my name and my story as they said, 'the story of Cat Women.' And that soon became my new nick name. Since students in Spanish said, 'sup Cat Women?'

"You know what beating up someone results into?" the principal asked Sasuke and me.

"A yell from our parents?" I answered.

"No Miss Coddington. ISS." Sasuke groaned and he sunk lower in his seat. I was puzzled.

"What is ISS?"

"It is 'In School Suspension'."

"What is-"

"You stay in the ISS room, witch is a normal classroom but no one uses it."

"Why?"

"Because it is only for people who go to ISS."

"Well then Sasuke and I would use it. You said that no one goes in it."

"Can I go on Miss Coddington?" I couldn't believe Sasuke didn't tell me to shut up or anything.

"Yep."

"Okay. So when you are in that room you don't go to any other classes all day."

"What about lunch?"

"You can't hang out with your friends at lunch, you get your lunch and come back here."

"Okay. Go on."

"And all you do all the school day is work. You can't talk."

"And how my days? One? Please tell me it is one!"

"No. I'm sorry Miss Coddington. It is four."

ZzZ

Sasuke and I went out of the office and to the hallway.

"I can't believe you gave me ISS." Sasuke complained.

"You punched me first." I told him.

"Cause you are a bitch."

"I think you just have an anger problem." Sasuke stopped walked. I stopped too and looked at him. He had a really angry face on and his fists were clutched.

"Now just breathe Sasuke." I said and walked to my locker. When I was at my locker there was a tap on my shoulder. I shot around and I was my friends.

"Do you want to go to the mall after school?" Sakura asked.

"Um—I bet no. I got ISS and I will probably get grounded for life. Maybe some other time I can come." I answered.

"Ouch. ISS. I would love it since it had Sasuke in it, but you don't like him so that will be bad." Tenten said.

"How long?" Ino asked.

"Four days." I answered. The bell rang to leave.

"Bye." My friends said.

"Bye guys!" I yelled and waved. I walked away so I can walk home.

ZzZ

At six my father came home. We lived in an apartment. And I went to his house every other day. My father got the message and went into my room where I was.

"You got ISS. For what?" dad asked me angrily.

"For fighting with this guy. But I won!" I said happily.

"Alright! High five!" I gave him a high five and once I did he said, "You're grounded."

ZzZ

**Now I have writers block... So please leave me a review and I will give ya a hug.**

**Shikamaru: No you wouldn't Cat Women**

**Shut up about that!**

**Sasuke: You will probably break their arms...ahem**

**Shut up teme!**

**Naruto: I will give people ramen!**

**Cool, but you have to buy!**

**Naruto: What! I don't have any money!**

**Either do I! And I will give you a hug if ya give me a review.**

**Kakashi: Kitty!**

**...Shut up...**


	5. The One With The ISS

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…jeez!

Okay! No hugs…no one left me a review. –Sob- I will not make it so WTF!

Since I was grounded, I decided to listen to my I Pod Nano. I was listening to 'Buttons' by Pussy Cat Dolls when my cell phone rang. It was Shino. I paused my I Pod and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cat Women." Shino joked. I sighed in frustration.

"Oh great, news travels fast."

"Shikamaru sent me the picture. You were going to kill Sasuke."

"No I wasn't…just…break his arms…"

"Same thing."

"No, its not!"

"I have to leave soon; I'm going to meet Haku at the mall."

"I wish I could join ya, but I am grounded for life!" Shino chuckled.

"How long do you have ISS?"

"Four days. At it starts tomorrow. God! I hate Sasuke!"

"Well I have one thing to tell you… good luck…"

"Yeah…thanks…" I hung up the phone and turned my I Pod back to play.

The song changed to 'Rocks' by Hound Dog. I sighed and my door opened. It was my dad. I paused my I Pod.

"Hey dad." I said innocently.

"You know, I was thinking. You are going to get killed by your mother so I will just make you grounded for four days, okay?" my dad said. I put a huge smile on my face. I gave my dad a bear hug.

"Thank you so much!"

ZzZ

The next day, don't get me started! When I was walking to school, in my uniform, ew… I saw Naruto. I blushed brightly.

"Hey Naruto." I said as Naruto walked right next to me. Naruto took on I Pod head phone out of his ear.

"What did ya say?" Naruto asked.

"I said 'hey'."

"Oh! Hey! I'm listening to Panic! At The Disco. Want to listen?" I nodded and put on of the head phones in my ear. It was my favorite song. It is called –Deep breath- 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'. And we listened to Panic! At The Disco all the way to school.

ZzZ

I waved goodbye to Naruto and went into the ISS room. No one was in there.

"Okay." I said to myself. I plopped on top of a desk. I hated wearing a skirt, when I wear a dress or skirt it is at least to the knee, not the mid thigh! I felt like a slut for some reason. I feel sorry for the girls who have to wear it every year…what…that soon will be me!

A figure walked in. It was Sasuke. He sat all the way on the other side of the room. I guess he wanted to be as far away from me as possible.

"You look like hell." Sasuke told me. Yes, I did still have bruises and cuts everywhere. I looked away from him. The door opened and a teacher walked in. I sat in my seat.

"Here is the packet you will be completing before lunch." The teacher said. He handed me the packet. I flipped through it, jeez! 23 pages! I can't complete it before lunch. And I don't want to do work for four hours straight. The teacher walked out of the room.

/ Okay, not watching us/

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my I Pod. I turned it on and played 'Temperature' by Sean Paul. I worked on the Math section. I was already done with the Science and English part. There were 57 problems in that section and I was on problem 23. I looked at the clock. It was 10:14; I was working on these problems for three hours already! I looked at Sasuke, when I quickly shot my head back at my paper. He was staring at me! And I felt warm. Was I blushing? I can't be just like Sakura, Ino, or Tenten. I am suppose to hate him.

The song 'Buttons' by Pussy Cat Dolls came on and that wasn't helping me return to my normal self. But I was trying to get back to my work.

/ Okay, problem 24. If…god! I can't do this! Why am I blushing? Okay! Okay! Calm down Ai! If three dozen apples are 20 bucks, how much is one dozen? Okay…how do I do that problem? I think…3 divided by 20…what is that! God! I just need to… /

I look over to Sasuke. He was looking at me, listening to his I Pod Nano.

"What?" I asked him. He didn't answer, "Hello?"

"There is a bee on the wall." Sasuke told me. I screamed and stared behind me, right above my head um…on the wall…was a huge bee. I screamed again.

"Shut up! If you leave it all then it won't kill you…only I wish it did." Sasuke said. I didn't listen to him and grabbed my shoe, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Killing it." I answered. And smacked the bee with my shoe. At least, I thought I did. I missed and it started buzzing angrily and flying rapidly, ready to attack. I screamed again and ran to Sasuke. And I did what I thought I would never do, I hugged him for protection.

"It is going to kill me!" I screamed like a little school girl. Sasuke pushed me off and I landed to the ground.

"You're so annoying!" he yelled in anger. He grabbed his shoe and smacked the bee. It landed to the ground dead. He put his shoe back on and went back to his work. I stared at his paper.

"You're only at problem 20?"

"So?"

"I'm on 40." I lied.

"So? Get the hell away from me!" I went back to my seat and worked on more problems.

ZzZ

Finally! I finished the packet and it was fifteen minutes till lunch. I glanced over at Sasuke. He was done and listening to his I Pod. 'Give It Up To Me' by Sean Paul came on my I Pod. Sasuke glanced over at me but I was staring off at space and thinking he was doing the same. I focused my eyes at him. I had a sense that he was looking at me, you could just feel that, it was weird. But the weirdest part was, and then I couldn't take my eyes off him. Then he looked away and looked at his I Pod.

I blushed slightly and stared at my I Pod. I didn't have that great of song on it, I did have Panic! AT The Disco, Sean Paul, Fallout Boy, Pussy Cat Dolls, Hound Dog, SR-71, Three Days Grace, and Tiffany. I needed more songs. My I Pod was white, but had a blue cover on it. I looked at Sasuke's, it was black.

'In Your Eyes' by SR-71 came on and I quickly changed it. That was one song not to listen to now. I changed it to 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! AT The Disco. I loved this song.

The bell rang and I shut off my I Pod and placed it in my backpack.

ZzZ

I got lunch; it was a sub and milk, of course. I saw my friends and they waved. I walked over to them, just to talk to for just a minute. I saw Sasuke do that too.

"Hey Ai! How is ISS doing?" Ino asked.

"Okay, I guess. When I looked over at Sasuke, who was all the way on the other side of the room, he was staring at me-"I begun but was cut off by Sakura.

"Aw! Does he like you now?"

"No, cause it was a bee on the wall." The girls laughed. Then I smirked, "And I hugged Sasuke for protection." The girls had a shocked face on, except Hinata, "And later that day, like fifteen minutes before lunch, we were staring at each other, and there was no bee on the wall." The girls gasped.

"Okay! Ai…do ya want to join our club?" Tenten asked.

"What? Um…sure." Everyone reached into their pockets and pulled out a Pink Razor Phone that all had each individual name write in pink jewels. ( Like Ino's phone says 'Ino' written in jewels and for Sakura's phone…well you got it… )

"Whoa! You guys have Razors? I always wanted one!" I told them.

"Well Ai, now it your lucky day." Sakura said and reached into her pocket again and pulled out a Pink Razor and handed it to me. It said 'Ai' written in pink jewels. I smiled. I was about to cry. I had my own gang, and my own Razor phone!

**Squeal! **

/ Huh/

**You got your own Razor, and own gang! Cha! We are in the bag!**

/ Stupid demon, -sarcastically- you are actually talking, how amazing… /

**Shut up and get back to ISS or we will get in trouble!**

/ Oh shit! You're right/

"Thanks guys!" I said and waved good bye.

ZzZ

When I got in the ISS room Sasuke was talking on his Black Razor Phone. So he has a Razor too?

**Maybe he has a gang too, I bet.**

/ Why don't you just shut up/

Then my new phone rang. And it was polyphonic like my old phone, it was an actual song! It rang,

' I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) '

Sasuke glared at me. I looked to see who it was. It read 'Sakura'.

/ Jeez, they have this planed and everything /

"No. It is just that stupid bitch's phone…" Sasuke trailed. I laughed nervously and picked up the phone.

"Um…hello?" I asked.

"You joined their group?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yeah…why?" I asked back.

"I knew you would join those stupid fan girls one day."

"What?"

"Ai?" I heard Sakura asked.

"Oh, hey Sakura."

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, it is just that stupid bastard is annoying me."

"Do you like the ring tone?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the phone. You have your phone numbers in it and everything. I can't believe you did that. Thanks."

"No problem. So…how long are you grounded?"

"Four days."

"Okay…that will be…"

"Monday…I will be a free girl. But Wednesday I will be out of ISS."

"Oh. I wished it was Saturday cause all of us are going to Fridays and a movie."

"Well four days is my dad's punishment. I hate to see what my mom's it. But I wish she would go low on me since she got engaged today."

"Congrats."

"No, not congrats. I hate the person she is going to marry. He is so two faced. Well…I'm going to eat lunch, bye."

"See yeah. Oh and Anko gave us an extension. Bye!"

Sasuke laughed at some one over the phone. I placed my phone in my backpack. I started eating my lunch.

ZzZ

It was ten minutes left of lunch when my phone rang,

' It's been a long time coming

Down this road

And now I know what I've been waiting for

And like a lonely highway

I'm trying to get home

Ooo loves been a long time coming '

It read 'Ino'. Sasuke was already off his phone and just sitting there till he stared at me because my phone rang. I laughed nervously. I think I will changed some of the songs…

I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ai. Ya like the ring?"

"Um…yeah…" I lied.

"Okay. I will make Tenten call you."

"No don't-" but it was too late, she hung up already.

"Oh great. More people are going to call me." I complained.

"Oh boy." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, and what kind of rings do you-" my phone rang. Thank god! A song I like!

' Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? '

I picked up the phone.

"Hi Tenten." I said in annoyance.

"I am going to make Hinata call you now."

"Oh great…Hinata…" Tenten hung up the phone. I did also.

"That was a half way descent song." I lied, I love all the song so far, except the Oliver song, Long Time Coming. My phone rang again and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"This is the last one." I told Sasuke.

' From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me '

"Hey Hinata." I said. I love that song!

"Um…bye…" Hinata stuttered and hung up. I had a puzzled face on but just hung up the phone and placed it in my back pack. Then the teacher came in with more work!


	6. The One With The Kiss

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…don't shot me!

Yeah…A smug of romance…or a lot! …He-he! And you will never guess!

The teacher walked out the room.

"Ugh! I hate work!" I yelled.

"Well it is your fault." Sasuke told me. I glanced at him. But…I didn't say anything.

**Kiss him.**

/ Shut up/

**You like him!**

/ You are making me like him/

**Well…um…no!**

/ You are/

**I can't toy with your emotions!**

/ Yes you can! Now make me hate Sasuke, he thinks he is so smart and tough, god! But he isn't/

**Yeah Ai, you're right –lie-**

/ You know my name/

**Yeah…**

/ What is your name/

**Rin**

/ Rin… /

I went back to my work.

ZzZ

I looked at the clock. I was done with almost everything! I only had one page…34 problems… left and I glanced over at Sasuke. I gasped. He was already done. Then I looked at the clock again. One hour left of school.

"You're done?" I asked Sasuke. 'Right Now' by SR-71 came on my I Pod Nano. Sasuke looked over at me.

"Yeah, why? You're not done?" he asked. I looked down at my paper.

"I have a page left." Sasuke snorted, "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine." I looked over at Sasuke, he was staring at me!

We were staring at each other for about twenty seconds till Sasuke blinked.

"Ha. You blanked, I won." I told him and went back to my work. My phone beeped. I grabbed it from my back pack. It said 'new text'. I opened up my phone and read the message.

' To: Ai

From: Sakura

Message: Hey Ai! There are flyers all over the school for the play! It is Grease! Text back! '

'Long Time Coming' by Oliver came on. I blushed. I thought I deleted that song!

I texted Sakura back:

' To: Sakura

From: Ai

Message: I so want to do the play since I can't do basketball. I was the top star in my basket ball team. Well…when are the auditions? '

I glanced over at Sasuke. He was looked at his I Pod. I smiled.

"You look familiar when I first saw you." Sasuke said. My phone beeped. But I didn't look at the message.

"You mean, have you seen me during a basketball game last year?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Yeah."

"I was always number 33 at Mist High. We kicked you butt at our last game. We beat ya 67 to 53. You guys suck! That's why I need to teach you guys a thing or too. Never underestimate a girl."

ZzZ

Auditions were on Monday, the day I was free…from my dad's punishment! I hate to think what my mom's is.

I was walking home when Naruto caught up with me while talking on his Black Razor phone.

/ So, he hangs out with Sasuke… /

"Okay. See you later Sasuke." Naruto said and hung up the phone.

**-Sarcastically- Yep, he so doesn't hang out with Sasuke…**

/ Shut up/

"Hey Naruto." I said. He smiled at me. And for some reason, I didn't blush.

"Hey Ai." Naruto said. I smiled. Thank god! All day I didn't hear 'Cat Women'!

"This week will so be boring."

"Why…oh! ISS."

"Yeah and the punishment from my parents. My dad says I am grounded for four days and I hate to imagine what my mom's punishment is!"

"Nice."

"Do you do basketball?"

"Um…yeah…all my friends do basketball."

/ Maybe that's what their gang is, they do basketball. And what group did I join/

"_I knew you would join those fan girls one day." Sasuke said._

/ Oh. /

"I want to do basketball but I think I will just do the play, since I can't do basketball."

"Oh."

"Do you remember last year when you guys versed Mist High?"

"Yeah. Its co-ed, but there was only one girl, she was extremely good. She shot almost every basket. She had major skill. I wish she would be on our team, and we have to verse them again this year. Jeez." I snickered and blushed at the same time, "What is so funny?"

"Naruto, I'm that girl!" Naruto stopped walking. I did too.

"What? You are an amazing basketball player!" We started walking again.

"Thanks. But I can't do basketball at this school."

"Not if I say so! If you are on our team we will be undefeated!"

"Yep. Our school has been undefeated for three years, and I have been doing basketball for three years. I have three rewards for doing basketball."

"I will talk to Kakashi Sensei and the principal. Okay? Bye!"

"See ya Naruto!" I smiled. I had to walk to my dad's apartment. I will be at his apartment for Friday, and the weekend.

ZzZ

The next day…

I was walking to school and saw Naruto. We were talking when my phone rang,

' I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) '

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ai! Everyone is talking about you!" I heard Sakura say over the phone.

"Why? I didn't do a thing!"

"It isn't bad. It is just that you were the best player in Mist High and this school wants you to be on their team!"

"Oh my god! That's so cool." I looked at Naruto. He smiled. I hung up the phone.

"I talked to them." Naruto said. I hugged him and I did something I thought I would never do, I pecked him on the check.

"Yeah!" I yelled with joy.

**Did you say that for basketball or that you kissed him?**

/ Both/

ZzZ

I was on the outside of the school.

"Hey Cat Women!" I heard a teen say. For some reason, I like 'Cat Women' now! I smiled at the teen and waved.

"Sup?" I asked. I walked into the school and into the ISS room. Sasuke was already there. He snorted and looked away from me.

"What is the problem Sasuke-kun?" I asked. I couldn't believe I used a suffix! Sasuke looked at me, "Is it that I am on the basketball team? You shouldn't be mad; it was your entire friends fault anyway."

"Who?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I ain't telling." The teacher walked in, and it was Kakashi Sensei.

"Hey Sensei," I said. Kakashi smiled at me.

"Hi Ai, So are you going to do basketball?" Kakashi asked me. I looked over at Sasuke who was looking at his I Pod Nano with a smug look on his face. I looked back at Sensei and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What? But you are the best player in Mist High and that school was undefeated."

"I know, but I am thinking of doing the play."

"Well, if you change your mind, tryouts are after school."

"Thanks."

"Oh. And I am your ISS teacher today." I smiled.

"What about gym?"

"I got another teacher to fill in for me." I smiled.

We had another packet. My smile turned into a frown. I hate work!

/ Maybe I shouldn't have kicked Sasuke back… /

I looked over at Sasuke.

/ Scratch that. He deserved it/

Kakashi walked out of the room. I glanced at my paper. Ew. More math, science, English and other junk that I didn't like. It only been two minutes when I heard,

**Look over at Sasuke.**

/ Why/

**God! Do you have to ask so many questions?**

/ Maybe… /

**Just look over at Sasuke.**

/ Okay/

I glanced over at Sasuke and yelped with shock. Sasuke was right next to my desk. I jumped a little.

"Um…can I help you?" I asked Sasuke.

"Are you really going to join the basketball team?" Sasuke asked back. I shrugged.

"I don't know. If I don't join, then you are captain. But if I join, then you guys win an award and have an undefeated season…and you wont be captain. Witch one do you want me to pick?" I smirked.

"An award?" I sighed.

"If you win all games you get an award and you guys probably don't know that because my school got three undefeated trophies. Do you guys want one?"

"Um…I guess…"

"Great! I am going to tryouts tonight. I am just going to call my pop." I dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?" I heard my dad ask.

"Hey dad," I begun, "Can I tryout for the basketball team?"

"I don't know."

"Come on daddy. You know how good I am and I can teach this school a thing or two." I heard my dad sigh in annoyance.

"Fine. I don't care."

"Hurray! Love ya dad. Bye!" I hung up the phone.

"I am going to tryouts." I told Sasuke.

"Yeah…what ever…" Sasuke said. His voice a mixture of sadness and annoyance.

"Do you still want to be captain?"

"What?"

"I can tell Kakashi Sensei that you can be captain."

"You can?"

"I bet I can. It shouldn't be hard." I winked. Sasuke leaned closer to me.

**Cha! Kiss him**

I blushed.

/ I-I'm um…I'm not going to kiss him/

**Then why aren't you backing away?**

/ I have no clue/

**Just kiss him, and that will make me happy.**

/ I don't give a damn if- /

But I was cut off by Sasuke's kiss. He was much better then Snake Breath. I moaned slightly. As he licked the bottom of my lip, beginning for an entrance. I gladly let him in. For a little while I let him just search around till are lips fought for dominance. We landed to the ground, but Sasuke was on top. We parted to breathe.

"Sasuke?" I asked. He blushed.

"Sorry." He said while trying to get off of me but I grabbed his arm. I wanted more for some reason, and Kakashi was gone, I mean, there was no ISS teacher or teachers even around this hallway. He smirked.

We went back to kissing till we heard.

"Ahem." We both parted and got off each other. We both were blushing bright red. We looked to see it was Kakashi.

"Um…I-I." I stuttered.

"See…um…" Sasuke stuttered as well. Kakashi chuckled.

"I thought you guys hated each other." Kakashi said. We both looked at each other, "I went to get coffee and I come and see free porn." We both went back to our seats.

"It wasn't porn." I told Kakashi.

"Well it was going to be if I didn't come in." I blushed. I stuck my tongue out at him then went back to my paper work.


	7. The One With The Findings

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…just Ai

Warning: A smug of romance and drama

"Well I hope I don't catch you two doing something during basketball practice, now go and get lunch." Kakashi demanded Sasuke and me.

We were both walking down to hallway to the lunch room when Sasuke said,

"About what happen today…" I blushed bright red. I remember that.

"Yeah?" I asked him. He stopped walking. I stopped too and looked at him in confusion.

"It never happened." He then started walking again.

/Well I don't care, he is a bastard anyway. I can't believe I kissed him/

I just stood there. I looked like an idiot too! Some students walked past me and waved. But I was just staring straight in front of me.

/Hello? Rin/

No answer.

I sighed and walked into the cafeteria. I got pizza and orange soda. Okay, I gave up milk…just for today of course! I walked over to my gang.

"Hey." Sakura said as I walked up to them.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just bored during art class."

"Yeah, bugging me and Ino-chan!" Tenten complained. I giggled. I wasn't going to tell them about what happened to me and Sasuke. I was actually listening to what he said.

"_It never happened."_

/But it did happen. And it was huge! I just want to make them jealous/

"I have to go or Kakashi Sensei will get mad at me." I told the girls.

"Bye!" they all yelled as they waved to me. I smirked and walked back to the ISS room.

ZzZ

"I really hate to go out for coffee." Kakashi said at random during the second half of my work.

"Just go!" I complained, "Nothing will happen. Leave the door open for all I care."

"Okay. But I will make another person watch you." Both Sasuke and I sighed in annoyance. That was one thing! And like it would happen ever again! And he can't even trust me…

A student walked by the door.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled. I looked over at Sasuke. He was doing his work. I sighed and pushed play on my I Pod.

Kiba walked in and I dropped my I Pod, making it disconnect and the music turn off.

"He will watch you guys till I get back." Kakashi told Sasuke and me.

"But I have to get to English." Kiba complained.

"I will write you a late pass."

"Cool!" Kiba sat on the chair and looked at me. Kakashi walked out the room and shut the door.

I was doing my work till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gah! Why doesn't he trust us?" I complained and yelled.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Well you started it." Sasuke told me as he glanced at me. Anger shot threw me.

/I started it? I STARTED IT! He was the one who leaned closer to me, kissed me, and knocked me to the ground. Okay, so I pulled him back on me, that is it/

"I started it? I STARTED IT!" I yelled at him.

"Start what? The fight?" Kiba asked.

"No. It wasn't that fight." I looked over at Sasuke, "Why don't you tell him?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Ai kissed me." Sasuke told Kiba.

"I kissed you! Excuse me! I hate you! You kissed me."

"Then why did you want more?" I blushed. Kiba leaned in closer to listen to this. It must have gotten interesting with him.

"You kissed me, you pushed me down."

"You asked for tongue."

"Oh." Kiba said. I threw my packet at him.

"You stay out of this!" I warned Kiba, "You started it; you leaned closer to me and started to kiss me. I don't care if I asked for tongue cause that was after the fact that you kissed me!"

Kakashi walked back into the room.

"Aw, the fun is over." Kiba complained.

"Here is a late pass." Kakashi said to Kiba while handed Kiba a yellow slip. Kiba sighed in annoyance and dragged his feet out of the room.

Kakashi sat down and picked up my packet from the floor.

"Um Miss Ai…why is your packet on the floor?" Kakashi asked me.

"Um…I was annoyed at Kiba." I told him.

ZzZ

During work I heard a voice.

**Go out for the play**

I smirked.

/Well look at what the cat dragged in…oops…/

…**Like I said…Go out for the play!**

/Why? I want to do basketball/

**Look, guys wont ask you out if you are better then them**

/You have a point/

**Then do the play. Your singing teacher said you have a voice like an angel. Do the play and guys will be begging you to go out with them!**

/Even Naruto/

**Um…sure! And even Sasuke.**

/Shut up about him! I hate him/

**Okay! Okay! But you kissed him.**

/Shut the fuck up/

It was silent. I knew what I wanted to do. I raised my hand.

"What?" Kakashi asked me.

"Um…I am not going to do basketball." I told Kakashi. Kakashi and Sasuke both gasped.

"But why?"

"It…just…I am not going to basketball. That's it."

"Um…okay."

I could just hear my family say,

_Deception._

_Disgrace._

I shed a tear. I raised my hand again.

"Yes?" I heard Kakashi ask.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. Kakashi nodded. I ran out of the room and into the yellow colored bathroom.

I went into a stall, the bathroom was empty.

The words rang in my head after I said I wasn't going to do basketball.

_Deception._

_Disgrace._

I started to cry.

ZzZ

It has been twenty minutes and I was calming down in the bathroom. Why was I like this? It was just a sport. But it was a tradition. For six generations for both mom and dad's side.

I was fine now and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I wanted my hair cut and dyed a different color. I was chubby. I was weak. I am not the same since my parents got divorced. I am a mess. I am sick. I am lonely…

ZzZ

I walked back into the ISS room. I covered my eyes with my bangs so it doesn't look like I was crying and looked straight at my work and wrote.

"It took you long enough." Kakashi said to me.

"Famine problems." I lied.

"Speaking of-"

"Ew!"

"No! I have to go to the bathroom." Kakashi looked at the door for about a minute and sighed in annoyance.

"What wrong?" I asked, still looking at my paper.

"I have to go pee! I will just go! Don't you guys do anything." Kakashi warned us. He walked out of the room.

"It wasn't famine problems…was it?" Sasuke asked me once Kakashi left. I looked up at him, without the bangs in my eyes. My eyes were wet, and so was my face. My eyes were puffy and red. Sasuke jumped a little.

"Jeez." He said.

"I know." I started crying a little bit, "I hate myself!"

"Don't say that." I looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"What?"

"At least you have your parents."

"Oh! I never knew."

"Well now you do." I looked down at my paper.

"I know how it feels to lose someone."

"Hn?"

"I lost my little sister when she was just five. Only five."

"That is when I lost both of my parents."

"That must have been worse. You were so little."

"Well-"

"I thought, well…I was hearing from everyone else all these stories about you. You seem perfect, you are rich, the number one basketball player, popular…I hated you…"

"Um…hat_ed_?"

"But you have it worse then me. I shouldn't be mad at you. But that still doesn't mean you're not a bastard."

"And you're a bitch."

Sasuke went up to me and peck me on the lips. I blushed bright red. He kissed me…again? He walked back to his seat and went back to his work. I did too.

**Cha! You kissed him again!**

/Okay…he kissed me. I was a peck. And I feel sorry for him…/

ZzZ

It was after school and I was still packing up to leave. Kakashi left and Sasuke was still there. I guess I wasn't walking with Naruto home. I sighed in annoyance. Then I realized something. Today was basketball tryout, they started in twenty minutes. That is why Sasuke is still here. And Kakashi should be in the gym.

Sasuke went up to me.

"And what happen today-" Sasuke begun.

"I know! I know! It never happened. Bastard…" I complained.

"No…I liked it." Sasuke pecked me on the lips again.

"What? Don't you want to keep it a secret?"

"Well since Kiba heard us fight…I think that wouldn't be a secret."

"Oh." I finished packing.

"And you should try out for basketball."

"What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke walked out of the room. I smiled. He wasn't that bad…without his friends around of course.

I walked into the gym and saw Kakashi. He was the only one in the gym.

"I guess you are trying out for basketball?" he asked me.

"Yep." I nodded. I walked into the girls' locker room and put on red shorts and a white tank top.

I walked back into the gym. Naruto and Kiba were stretching. Naruto waved at me and Kiba just smirked.

"Hey Cat Women." Kiba said. I frowned at him.

"You told everyone didn't you?" I asked Kiba.

"Told everyone what?" Naruto asked.

/Oh crap! So he didn't tell anyone! SHIT/

"You told me to butt out." Kiba told me.

"Told everyone what?" Naruto repeated. They both stopped stretching.

"Oh nothing." I sighed in relief.

Gaara, Sasuke and another boy come out. He looked like a older version of Sasuke.

"Nothing what?" The older Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing Itachi." Naruto said. Even though he didn't know either. Itachi stared at me. Then whispered something to Sasuke.

"I know!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I'm Ai." I told Itachi.

"I know, I heard. I'm Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." Itachi introduced. They had to be related! They looked so much alike.

"Now, what is the nothing?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"Come on. Kakashi isn't here." Naruto pleaded to Kiba.

"Why are you asking me?" Kiba asked. He went over to Sasuke and pulled him right next to me, "Ask them!"

The guys started at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked. I leaned closer to him. Cover my mouth to the side, so the guys couldn't read lips.

"It is about us. You know." I whispered. Sasuke did the same and whispered back,

"I don't know."

"About the kiss."

"Oh. What we argued about when Kiba was in the room?" I nodded.

"I am not saying it."

"Either am I."

"We can't say it isn't anything if we keep whispering."

"Hello?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"Okay! Okay! I will say it!" I gulped, "Me and Sasuke kissed. The end."

"And there was tongue." Kiba added.

"Kiba!"

"Oh!" the boys, except Sasuke and Kiba, said. Kakashi walked in.

"Okay. We are going to run around the gym." Kakashi ordered.

"It is just like gym." I complained.

ZzZ

A tiring day of drills and running was over! Kakashi asked to see me before I left.

"I want you to be captain." Kakashi told me.

"_I can tell Kakashi Sensei that you can be captain."_

/Oh yeah, goodbye fame. But I always keep my promises/

"Um…thanks Kakashi Sensei. But I don't want to be captain. Sasuke can." I told him.

"Is that because you kissed him and he wants to be captain?"

"No! It's just…I promised him that he could. Before I kissed him!" Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. But can you be co-captain?"

"Co-captain? Sure!" I smiled and went into the girls' locker room and got changed back into my uniform.

ZzZ

While I was walking out of the school I saw Sasuke and Naruto hanging out. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey Sasuke. Your captain. I'm co." I told him. Sasuke leaned closer to me but I moved away. He looked at me in confusion.

"So, we will practice every Saturday."

"Sure."

"What to practice tomorrow? At three."

"Yep. Meet you here in front of the school. Naruto lets go home."

"Sure." Naruto said.

ZzZ

We were both walking home when I told him,

"That kiss meant nothing."

"What?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"The kiss I had with Sasuke."

"Oh."

"And tomorrow my parents are getting together for their anniversary."

"I thought your mom is engaged?"

"Well one day every year my parents get together for breakfast."

"Cool."

"I don't go though. I don't want to hear them yell."

ZzZ

I was now Saturday when I was at my dad's apartment. The clock hit 8 and my father had ten minutes left till he had to go and pick up mother. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You got ISS?" I heard an angry voice yell at me.

"Oh, hey mom. And yes."

"You are grounded for two months. No computer, no TV, no phone."

"No phone? Okay." I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" my father asked.

"Oh. I am just grounded from the phone."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Don't hang up on me! And since you are fourteen…I have to tell you something. The reason that you are your father got divorced wasn't from the money…it was…I was having an affair."

"What? How could you? Is dad not perfect?"

"He isn't honey! And he had sex with a twenty year old woman in the back of his car last week okay! He isn't great or perfect."

"Go to hell!" I hung up the phone and started crying.

"What is wrong?" my father asked.

"Just pick up my mom and go away you pervert!"

"What?"

"You fuck a twenty year old in your car!"

"Listen-"

"No! Go!" my father picked me up off the ground by my collar.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way." My father threw me to the ground and walked out the door.

(A/N: true…)

ZzZ

The clock hit ten and I was getting ready to practice with Sasuke. There was a knock at my door. I answered it.

It was two police men.

"Are you related to Mr. and Mrs. Coddington in some way?" one police man asked me. I nodded in worry.

"I am their only daughter, why do you ask?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry. Your parents were killed by a car crash." I shed a tear.


	8. The One With The Moving

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sorry!

Thanks every1 for all the great reviews. And I know, I do have some words incorrect. I'm sorry; I am not good at spelling or grammar. But I do have spell checker, it just doesn't catch everything.

Maye Idashia I will give you a hug!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy…

"I'm sorry. Your parents were killed by a car crash."

"What?" I asked, tears coming out of my eyes.

"I'm very sorry." One of the policemen told me, "You are so young."

/Sasuke was younger when both his parents died…at least he has a brother! I am now all alone…/

"Can I see them?" I asked them both.

"I wouldn't think so. They were both pinned and their faces are bloody." One police man told me. I started to cry a bit.

"O-okay. Thank you."

"Come to the police station tomorrow at three PM. Your parents left you something in their will." I nodded.

I shut the door and started to sob while sitting on the couch.

ZzZ

Twenty minutes pasted and I was still crying, but only lightly. I wore a red tank top and black jeans. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I covered my eyes with my bangs and started walking to the school.

ZzZ

I was walking when I saw Naruto playing basketball in his driveway. He was by himself. I shed and tear and pulled back my bangs. I shed a tear. I was about to cry again. I dropped my bag and ran to Naruto crying.

"Hn?" Naruto looked at me. I ran into him. We both fell to the ground. I was grabbing on his shirt and sobbing. Naruto sat up and pulled me into a hug. He stroked my hair, even though he had no clue what was happening.

"M-my p-p-parents…" I tired to say between sobs.

"What? I can't understand."

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

"What?" Naruto pulled me into a tighter hug, "Its okay. Calm down." He kept whispering to me and stroking my hair.

ZzZ

After five minutes I was calm now and only sniffling.

I looked at my clock;

11:30 AM

I placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Now tell me, what happened." Naruto commanded me. I looked up at him.

"My parents…we coming back home…and got hit. They got in a car accident. They were pinned. Blood everywhere. They were dead." I explained to him.

"Sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. It is just…"

"_I'll be back at 10. I promise." My father said when the clock hit 7:45._

"What is it?" Naruto asked me. I shook my head to get back into reality.

"It is just my father promised me that he would be home at 10." I answered.

"Well…you must be hungry, did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Then come inside."

We both walked inside. It felt empty.

"Are you all alone?" I asked him as we went into his kitchen. He looked at me. He put a frown on his face.

"Yeah," I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. They died when I was an infant. I never knew them." I leaned closer to him, "Um…do you want ramen?" I back a little away from him and nodded.

"Sure!"

ZzZ

After lunch or brunch Naruto and I sat on the couch and were watching music videos. I cuddled close to him.

/Why am I doing this/

**I guess you don't know a word called vulnerable.**

/What/

**You are helpless**

/Am not/

Silence.

/Hello? Rin/

I cuddled closer to Naruto. Naruto leaned closer to me and backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him for backing away.

"I just can't. You and Sasuke kissed." Naruto told me.

"What! Naruto-kun that was one kiss and it was nothing."

"But there was tongue."

"Naruto!"

"I just can't." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him. He didn't do anything. I frowned then kissed him passionately. But he still didn't do anything. Except agree with the kiss. I thought he would ask for tongue.

**Vulnerable!**

/You're right/

"I'm sorry Naruto." I said to him. He shook his head. Then he pecked me on the lips.

"It's me." I rested on Naruto's chest and fell asleep easily.

ZzZ

I awoke and yawned. The clock hit 3 o'clock. I gasped.

"I have to meet Sasuke for basketball practice." I said with worry. I shot up but Naruto pulled on my arm and pecked me on the lips.

"Come back here after practice." Naruto told me. I nodded and walked out the door.

ZzZ

I got to the front building and didn't see Sasuke. I sat on the bench and waited for him with my bag sitting next to me. I looked at my clock;

3:05 PM

I didn't know it only took five minutes to get here. I placed my bag on the ground and decided to lie down.

ZzZ

I sighed and looked at the time on my phone;

3:30 PM

"I guess he just forgot." I told myself and shed a tear. Some one else broke a promise to me.

(Ai sings! It is Reflection from Mulan. Listen to it while reading! That is how I get all the dramatic stuff)

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter

can it be I'm not meant to play this part

now I see that if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see

staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know

some how I can not hide

who I am, though I've tried

when will my reflection show who I am inside

when will my reflection show who I am inside."

I shed a tear.

The clock was 3:33 and I decided to walk to Naruto's house. While I was walking down the street and dark blue car stopped next to me. I did too. The tinted windows came down and I saw Itachi. I smiled.

"Hey Itachi." I said. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Cat Women." Itachi greeted.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi pulled on someone's hair up and it was Sasuke. He must of duck to get away from me. But he promised and set the time.

"Um…hi Ai." Sasuke said while struggling to break free. He did and I opened up the car door. I pulled his right arm and then placed him close in front of me. I smiled at him sweetly.

Then I slapped him and pulled his hair in the front so he was close to my face. Tear were coming out of my eyes.

"How dare you break a promise! YOU PROMISED ME!" I screamed at him. I pushed him on the ground. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I ran to Naruto's house.

ZzZ

I walked into Naruto house and placed my bag on the floor.

"Naruto?" I asked. There was no answer. I walked into the living room.

/Wonder where he is/

**Just stand there**

/What/

**-sigh- You ask too many questions**

I just stood there.

/Okay. I am standing here. What should-/

Then someone behind picked my up bridal style. I saw it was Naruto and smirked.

"That was a short practice." Naruto told me. I smirked.

"Oh. Sasuke never came." I explained.

"That sounds like him." Naruto started walking up stairs and since he was carrying me, I had to come.

"Where are we going?" Naruto smirked.

"You'll see."

Naruto opened a door and it was his bed room. His room was as plain as Haku's room. He placed me in a laying position on his bed and he went on top of me. I blushed bright red.

"Naruto?" I asked him.

"Shh." Naruto commanded me. The gap between us was gone. He licked the bottom of my lips begging for an entrance. I broke the kiss.

"Naruto I cant do this." I told him. He got off of me and I went to his door, ready to leave.

"You gave it to Sasuke." I heard Naruto say. I looked at him, anger in my face.

"So? I am just vulnerable right now. Sasuke never came. My parents died! I can't do anything right now. I am all alone! I have no siblings no nothing."

"Either do I."

"Well you didn't even know your parents. I knew mine. For 14 years! I loved them! I depended on them! And now out of the blue they died! I am all by myself. I just…I have to leave." I sobbed.

I walked out the room and out of the house with my bag.

ZzZ

I went to my dad's apartment and lay on my bed. I stared up at my white ceiling.

"_When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

I sat up and looked in front of me. There was a mirror. I looked at myself. I had a few bruises and scares, but I didn't recognize myself.

/Who am I/

ZzZ

It was the next day. I had a lot of calls from my friends but I didn't pick up. I had to go and find out what my parents left for me in their will.

I had a blue t-shirt, jeans and a red sweater around my waist. At was getting cold out.

I came to the police station and saw Haku and ran up to him and we both hugged.

"I'm sorry Ai." Haku said. His mother came up to him.

"Hello Ai." His mother said. I smiled.

"Hello." I said. A police man walked into the room and escorted us to a lawyer's room. He had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello." The layer said, "The death of Mr. and Mrs. Coddington was tragic."

"Yes. It was." Haku's mother said with sadness.

"Okay. They don't have a lot on their will. For Ai Coddington." I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You get all the money and bonds." I nodded. The lawyer looked at Haku's mother.

"Yes?" she asked him with worry.

"You get custody of Ai Coddington." Haku's mother and I gasped.

"That's what they left me?"

"Yes madam."

"Okay."

We all walked out the police station.

"Ai! I can't believe you are now my sister!" Haku said in excitement. I nodded.

/That means I have to go back to Mist High…/

ZzZ

We went to my father's apartment first to pack up all my things. Haku went into my room. He whistled.

"And you call my room plain?" he asked me.

"Well this is an apartment. You can't paint the walls. I at least have posters." I told Haku. I did. I had posters of Simple plan, ACDC, Good Charlotte, Guns n Roses, and Escaping Zane.

I was starting to pack up my clothes while Haku was packing my CDs, DVDs, and books.

"Oh. You have Dark Water?" Haku asked me, "I was dying to see this movie, why didn't you tell me that you had it?"

"It must have slipped my mind." I answered. I placed my black and white thick sweater in a large box.

"And look at all these CDs. Ew; this one is all scratched up. And this one. And this one."

"I know. I know. I have a lot of scratched up CDs."

After we were done packing we decided to go to my mother's house.

Haku smiled.

"Okay? Where is your room?" Haku asked happily. I forgot to tell him I live in the attic. I opened up the garage. Then pulled a string in the ceiling and stairs came down, "You live in an attic?" I nodded and I walked up stairs. I bent a little till I got to my bed and sat down.

"I know." I told him before he could make fun of my room.

"Now this room is plain. This is full of spider webs."

"And rats."

"And spiders."

"And bugs."

"And…I think that is enough. Let's get packing…even though this shouldn't take long."

ZzZ

During packing I heard.

"Aw."

I shot my head around to see that Haku held up my uniform.

"Give that back!" I commanded.

"I have to see you wear this."

"Hell no!"

'I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)'

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You finally pick up! Where were you? How come you never called back?" I heard Sakura ask so many questions.

"You have a Pink Razor?" Haku asked.

"Who is that?"

"Um…my brother." I said struggling so Haku wouldn't steal my phone.

"You have a brother?"

"Now I do."

"What happened? Did that Hindu guy have a son?"

"No."

"Then how is he your brother?" I pushed Haku away from me.

"Listen. Both my parents died from a car accident." Sakura gasped.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I am. And I wasn't in the car at the time."

"Thank god. Oh! And so sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. And I have a friend from Mist High and his mother was best friends with my mother and in my mother's will it says that I have to live with Haku's mother. So Haku is like my brother."

"Does that mean you are not going to be in Konoha High?" I shook my head.

"No…"


	9. The One With The Rumor

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way!

Notes-

I will make Ai like Naruto…jeez!

"But…Ai! You have to go to Konoha High!" Sakura protested.

"I'm sorry. I am going to Mist High, my old high school." I told her. I could hear her sobbing a bit.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry, I will always call you. And if I skip school one day I will come and visit you." I said to cheer her up. I have skipped school before, it wasn't hard.

"Really?" Sakura asked me. I nodded.

"Of course!"

"I will miss you Ai-chan."

"I will miss you and all the other girls. Tell them I said bye and to call me whenever."

"Hai."

"Bye."

"Call you soon, see ya." I hung up the phone.

"I still just have to see you in this uniform." Haku told me as he held up the outfit. I started to laugh. Then I playfully punched his arm.

"HAKU!" I yelled.

ZzZ

"You can have the guest room; it is practically yours since you used to sleep over here all the time." Haku's mother said as she opened the door to a yellow sponged room with pictures of sunflowers on the wall. I plopped on to the twin bed, it was so comfortable.

"Okay. Thanks um…mom." I stuttered. Haku's mother smiled brightly at me and placed one on my boxes on the ground. She walked out of the room.

I was unpacking when my phone rang,

'Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?'

I picked up the phone.

"Hello Tenten-chan." I greeted. I heard her sniffle.

"You moved?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yes. I moved in with my new brother. I will visit you guys and call you."

"You better or I am going to find were you live and kill you." There she goes threatening again.

"Okay! Okay! I will call you guys later."

"You better. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and started unpacking.

ZzZ

I was finished packing when I heard the door bell ring. I was at the first floor so I answered it. It was Zabuza. I put a bright smile on my face.

"Zabuza!" I yelled with joy. I hugged him, but he didn't hug back.

"I heard." Zabuza said. I placed a frown on my face.

"I know. But now I get to go and hang out with you guys again." Some one else come up to the door, it was Shino.

"Hey Cat Women." Shino greeted.

"…Shino…"

The three of us walked up to Haku's room.

"Hey guys!" Haku yelled.

ZzZ

We were all hanging out when Zabuza and Haku were making out so Shino and I were talking in the living room.

"So Ai, I heard what happened with you and Sasuke." Shino brought up. I turned crimson.

"Um…um…so you heard?" I asked.

"You guys were making out!"

"Hey! We weren't making out."

"There was tongue! How is that not making out?"

"There wasn't any tongue." I lied, "Who did you get that from?"

"Shikamaru."

"He is your source, isn't he?" Shino nodded. I sighed in frustration.

'From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me'

I took out my phone. Shino started laughing.

"You joined those fan girls?" he asked in between laughs. I hit him to shut him up. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Hinata-chan." I greeted.

"Um…um…" Hinata stuttered.

"Spilt it out."

"Everyone is talking about you."

"Is it bad."

"Um…"

"Hinata! Tell me!"

"Yes." She hung up the phone. I sighed in frustration and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Shino asked.

"People are talking bad about me. They shouldn't be doing that."

'Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it'

I smirked at him. He took out his blue Razor phone.

"You have one too?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered and picked it up.

"Hello?" Shino asked.

-silence-

"Hey Shikamaru."

-silence-

"No fucking way!'

-silence-

"Aw man!"

I looked puzzled at him.

-silence-

"She didn't."

-silence-

"Call ya back, bye." He hung up the phone and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked anxiously.

"Man, you are a whore."

"WHAT!"

"From my reliable source."

"You mean Shikamaru?"

"Yes, you made out with Sasuke."

"I knew that."

"Your parents died."

"Thank you."

"Then you went and fuck Naruto."

"WHAT! I never did such a thing! That's gross. I am still a virgin!"

"You're a virgin?"

"YES!"

"Then you moved."

"I HAD TOO!"

"Jeez, stop yelling. And know Naruto and Sasuke are fighting."

"And they were best friends too. God! So what group are you in? The group that are idiots?"

"No, we just like to gossip."

"I can tell. I need to straighten everything out."

'I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)'

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ai, I have to tell you something!" Sakura said impatiently.

"I know, I know. Everything is all a lie except my parents dying and…making out with Sasuke-cough-…"

**-sarcastically- Oh, nice save**

"YOU MADE OUT WITH SASUKE?"

"I didn't really. I just kissed him. And I didn't fuck with Naruto that is a total lie. And I am not sure if they are fighting."

"There fighting."

"Oh! Guys fighting over me."

"Ai, this is serious."

"Okay! Okay!"

"I can't believe that you made out with my Sasuke!"

"Your Sasuke? Okay! Okay! I am sorry Sakura-chan."

"Thanks okay."

"But we just kissed, it was nothing."

"But Sasuke said there was tongue."

"Oh, you heard that from his mouth?"

"Yeah, they are fighting at this moment."

"Oh! Who is winning?"

"Sasuke."

"Hmm…tell me who wins. I have to go bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed in frustration.

"I'm screwed." I said.

"Yes you are." Shino said while talking on his phone. I glanced at him.

"You're not HELPING!" I stormed into my room.

"Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter

can it be I'm not meant to play this part

now I see that if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see

staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know…"

There was a knock at my door. Tears were pouring down my eyes. I opened it. It was mom (A/N: Ai is now referring Haku's mom as mom)

"Hey mom." I greeted.

"Hello Ai, were you singing? Why are you crying?" mom asked worriedly. I wiped my face.

"It's nothing." Mom made me sit on the bed.

"It is something if my daughter is crying." I couldn't believe she called me her daughter.

"Just people are making rumors about me witch aren't true."

"That always happens. Why don't we take those blues away buy shopping." I smiled. I adored shopping. I nodded.

"Sure!"

ZzZ

During shopping…

I decided to leave the guys at home and mom and I were shopping. I held up a dark blue quarter sleeve shirt. Mom looked at it.

"Hmm…doesn't match your hair." She said truthfully. I placed it back.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I dye my hair?"

"Why? I think it looks beautiful."

"But I want it like my friend Hinata-chan's hair."

"What is her hair like?"

"She has short black hair."

"I don't think you will look good with short hair. What about long black hair?"

"I think I could handle that."

"Good. Then tonight I will do your hair." I smiled brightly and hugged mom.

"Thank you!"

ZzZ

I changed into one of my new outfit I picked out.

It was a brown skirt with fur at the end and pink streaks at the sides. And a red jacket with three yellow strips at the bottom and pink fur on the hood with a black tank top underneath. I had fish net stockings and black school schools from Konoha.

It was time to dye my hair.

ZzZ

"You are actually dying your hair?" Haku asked. I nodded then placed a smile on my face.

"Yep." I answered. Mom grabbed the hair dye. It read Midnight Black.

"Mom! Let me dye her hair!"

"Sure." Mom said. I gasped. Haku? Doing my hair? Can he do people's hair?

Haku and I were in the bathroom I was sitting on the toilet (sit down…jeez) wearing a old white shirt, a towel around my neck and Haku placing the black in my hair.

"So what's up?" Haku asked me.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Yeah right. Mom only goes shopping if there is something wrong. And you got a new outfit today."

"Wow Haku…you are very observant. Even when you are making out with Zabuza."

"Hey!" both of us laughed.

ZzZ

The next morning I woke up at five. The sun wasn't out yet, it was pitch black and I had long black hair. I was going to Mist High again…I only went to Konoha for three days! I put on a black belly shirt and black mini skirt with a pink lace design at the bottom. Also the Konoha dress shoes and black knee high socks. Also cherry earrings.

I walked out of the room and brush my hair and teeth.

Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast with jelly. It was 5:45 when Haku walked out of the room. I was behind the counter so Haku couldn't see what I was wearing.

"You're up?" Haku asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe I am going back to Mist High." I told him.

"Well Orochimaru will be glad to see you."

"Ew. Don't remind me of him!"

"Well you have to watch out first period remember."

"Yeah." I walked away from the counter. Haku whistled.

"Man. What the hell are you wearing?"

"I had a change of style."

"Over night?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Whatever."

We talked more and watched Nick at Nite till the clock hit 7 and we had to walk to school. I was nervous to go back…but…I got over it.

ZzZ

I went to first period. I sat in the seat I usually sat in witch was in the last row.

"Holy crap!" I heard a boy say.

"Is that Ai?" another one questioned. I looked over at the people who were speaking. It was Orochimaru and his gang.

/Oh shit/

**If ya want to c what Ai looks like…then go to my profile and copy the URL and paste it at the top and view it! PM me if there is any problems! I am looking for people to be in the story! **

**Info…**

**name: (fake or real doesn't matter)**

**Gay/straight**

**Job (student, teacher, ect.):**

**If student…what grade? (9-12):**

**attitude:**

**hates:**

**likes:**

**age:**

**hair color:**

**eye color:**

**usual wear:**

**village:**

**extras: (anything you would like to add)**


	10. The One With The Friends

**Chapter 10 (aw, in the double digits already)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…-sigh-**

**Note-**

**Thx 4 all the reviews folks! And ya guys who wanted to be in the story have been 2 Konoha High, but ya are now at Mist. Sorry. Ai needs more friends! **

"Is that Ai?" another one questioned. I looked over at the people who were speaking. It was Orochimaru and his gang.

/Oh shit/

I shot my head down at my desk. The gang came up to me.

"Look who came dragging back. There are a lot of new hotties, so I don't need you any more." Orochimaru said to me. I looked up at him.

"How many?" I asked.

"About four…why…jealous?"

"No. I just wanted to warn them what a bastard you are." Orochimaru smirked at me.

"You haven't changed one bit." His gang walked back to their seats. The door opened and Shino came in with a girl.

She had blond hair with purple and green streaks. Also yellow/ blue eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top with purple fishnets under it and black really ultra baggy pants with green stitching and black sneakers that fall apart. With a tiny Australian terrier in her hands. I smirked as the two of them came to my desk.

"So, I see that you have a girlfriend." I smirked at Shino. He gasped.

"You're back?" he asked me.

"You are in my seat!" the girl yelled at me. I really didn't care. I had this seat for longer then she had.

"I had this seat longer then you, I was on…what do you call it…a vacation." I lied. She slapped me on the cheek.

"You bitch, get out of my seat!"

"I was here all year. I just went to Konoha for three days."

"Konoha?"

"Yeah. But my parents died and I had to go back to Mist." The girl sat next to me.

"I am Nikki."

"I'm Ai."

"So…why are you in my seat?" Shino asked Nikki.

"Cause," Nikki glanced at Shino, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um…no…" Shino walked to another empty seat in the front.

"Were you going out with anyone in Konoha?"

"No." I answered.

"Um…why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Um…um…see…I had nothing else to wear. I just moved to my guardian's house."

"Oh. Have you ever kissed anyone yet?" I just stared at her then answered,

"No." I know I lied. But I couldn't help it. She might have gone out with one of them. For the rest of the class she was quiet and didn't ask me any more questions…it seemed like she wasn't even there.

ZzZ

English was over and Nikki and I have been friends…she just says not to wear any girly stuff in front of her.

I was walking to English when I saw another new girl. She had black hair with red streaks and hazel eyes. She wore a black short sleeve shirt, black jeans and a Rolling Stones hoodie that was open half way. Around a chain necklace was a black razor phone that hung from her neck. I gasped. She must hang out with Naruto!

The girl stared at me weirdly as we both walked pasted each other.

ZzZ

I walked into Spanish to see Haku and Nikki. I waved at Haku, but decided to sit next to Nikki.

"So…what did you do in the three days you were there?" Nikki asked me.

"I was in ISS." I answered truthfully. I saw that Nikki was trying really hard to hold back her laugh.

"What were you doing in the ISS room…did you cheat?"

"No. Sasuke and I were fighting."

"You…and Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Who won?"

"Um…me…"

"Whoa. Are you serious? I can't believe I missed that fight!" The teacher walked in and started writing Spanish on the board.

ZzZ

I placed my glasses on when I was in math. Nikki looked at me weirdly and it reminded me of that girl I saw earlier today.

"What? Ya like?" I asked her. She chuckled and sat on the other side of the room.

"You look alright." She answered. The teacher came in and gasped when I came in.

"Well…welcome back Ai." The teacher told me. I smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I blushed.

/How did he know/

"Its nothing." People around the room, except Nikki, Haku, Shino and Zabuza, had a shocked face on.

During math I stared blankly at the bored. These problems looked so hard…when did math get so hard? I did a couple of packets on math in Konoha…how came they are so hard now?

ZzZ

After being confused during math…I will make the day over (Sorry, I hate writing about school). I just talked to Nikki a lot.

"_See ya tomorrow Nikki." I said as I waved._

"_Call me Nymph you bitch." She yelled as a joke. I smiled and started walking home._

/Rin…/

**Yes?**

/You are finally talking/

**Oh…well…I am just thinking**

/Of what/

**None of your god damn business!**

/Jeez! What side of the bed did you wake up on/

**Sorry**

Silence.

I came to the front of my house. I sighed and walked in. I immediately placed my book bag next to the door. It was quiet…and dark…it felt empty. But I shrugged off the thought and walked into my room.

I plopped on my bed.

"That girl I saw today…she had a black razor. Just like Naruto. She must hang out with him. I mean-" I was cut off by the sound of my Pink Razor.

'I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)'

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ai-chan?"

"Sakura-chan, what's up. Who won the fight?"

"It is on break. But they are still extremely mad at each other." I sighed in frustration.

"I don't want to go over there and straighten everything out!"

"Maybe you should."

"Sakura! I live an hour away!"

"Sorry! How was your school…is it the same."

"Well the classes are. Just not the people. I have another friend. She said she went to Konoha."

"What is her name?"

"Nikki."

"You mean that bi girl?"

"Don't talk to her like that."

"I am just saying…she is bi. But she was cool."

"I want to go back to Konoha."

"Well…you cant. You live in the village hidden in the mist."

"I know…oh. And I am doing basketball. The Konoha VS Mist is in two weeks…what to come?"

"It is at Mist High?"

"Yep. My friend Nikki is on it too."

"Cool. I will invite Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan and Ino-chan."

"Cool! See you in two weeks when we kick your school's ass!"

"Yeah right!"

We laughed and we said our good byes.

ZzZ

(sorry…it does seem like it is rushing…but I want to go to basketball practice after school…sorry I wanted to do that since the beginning of the story. Sorry if it seems too rushed. I won't do it again!)

It was six in the morning when I awoke in a daze and decided to wear dark jeans, a white and red collared short sleeved shirt and my hair in a high pony tail. I did my usual routine and went into the kitchen to have toast.

When it was six thirty Haku came out. He looked at me, then at my outfit.

"That's better." He smirked. I smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Yesterday was boring though."

"I know." I took a bite of my toast.

I wanted to talk to Naruto, I want to be on their basketball team, I wanted to talk to my friends but I go to Mist…the enemy of Konoha!

ZzZ

It was basketball practice when Nikki wore black shorts and a baby blue tank top. I wore red short and a black tank top. We were about to walk out when I saw that girl walk into the girl's locker room.

"It's you again." I pointed out. She glanced at me.

"So?" she asked me.

"You must hang out with Naruto."

"Yeah! He is so cool and funny!"

"I hung out with him too. I did go to Konoha…for three days."

"My name is Chi Takahashi. What is yours?"

"Ai Coddington."

"Nikki." Nymph said. I smirked.

"Come on Nymph or Kyle-sensei will yell at us!" Nikki nodded and we both walked out. In the gym we saw Haku, Zabuza, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai. Included Nikki, Chi and me that makes eight of us (I am pretty sure you are suppose to have more people cause I do field hockey and you need 13 but I will make it 8).

Chi walked out with dark blue shorts and a black tank top.

Our couch, Kyle, walked in. He blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. We all turned to see him.

"Good," he said, "I have all of your attention. Now." He threw a basketball at Haku and he caught it, "We have a game against our biggest rivals…Konoha."

"That will be one hot game." Chi said with a smile.

"So, we need to practice a lot to kick their asses." Our couch smirked. Everyone cheered, "We will first run two miles." Our smiles turned into frowns as we dragged our feet to the outside to run two miles.

After the two miles we did stretching Nymph, Chi and I were talking.

"So. What do you think about Naruto?" I asked Chi. She looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Do you think he is hot?"

"No. He seems like a brother to me."

"What about the other guys?"

"Well…what do you think about them?" I pondered at the question. I didn't really want to answer so I decided to change the question.

"Um…Nymph…how is it going?" the both of them stared at me strangely, but decided to go back to stretching and ignore my weird antics. My look towards my new friends was interfering with my old ones. But like they all say, 'Out with the old and in with the new'.

ZzZ

"Okay!" Kyle-sensei yelled at us. We all faced him in determination. Kyle just placed a smile on his face, "Time to do suicides." Everyone groaned. That practice made us want to kill ourselves…no wonder it is called _suicide_.

While we were doing suicides I watched Nymph and Chi sprinting for their lives and had so much determination in their faces that made me think,

/I could never catch up to them/

ZzZ

After practice Nymph brought up the wonderful question,

"Who want to go to McDonalds?" Chi and I smiled greatly.

"Yahoo! Seems like an awesome idea Nymph!" Chi yelled with excitement. She had a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. Her hazel eyes glowed then I realized…they were that they were brown not hazel.

"What happened with your eyes?" I asked Chi. She smiled at me then answered,

"I have contacts but decided to take them out during practice."

Then I stopped walking,

"Wait…how are we going to get there, it is 30 blocks away and we did so much running, I would die if I have to walk anymore." I complained. Nymph sighed in frustration.

"Jeez…weak…" she said. Chi just smiled.

"I have a car! I can drive!" the smiles on Nymph and my face lit up. We all rushed to her car. I gasped when I saw the car as Chi got into the drivers seat. It was a silver 2007 Saturn SKY. It was a convertible and I thought it was impossible to get it till next month. Nymph grabbed passenger and I had to seat in the back.

ZzZ

While the music was blasting on the station wired 96.5, and the cool air hitting our faces, Chi black razor phone rang.

'I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right, I brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the bitch you love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stake  
I told young stunna he should switch to bape  
I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm bossy'

Chi turned down the music almost all the way; I could only hear the faint tone of Sean Paul.

"Hello?" Chi asked.

-silence-

"Hey Naruto!" I sank low into my seat.

/Oh shit/

-silence-

"Cool! Are you still fighting with Sasuke?"

/Double shit/

-silence-

"You are."

"Hey! I want to say hi to Naruto." Nymph said and grabbed the phone, "Hey Naruto."

-silence-

The smile on Nymph's face faded into an angry expression that resembled how we met yesterday when I took her seat.

"What do you mean, 'who is this'?" she asked angrily. I smiled and was trying real hard to hold back my laugh. Nymph sighed and handed the phone back to Chi.

"Well…you never talk during school." I told Nymph. She threw me one of her death glares.

ZzZ

We walked into the McDonald's restaurant door and it was nearly empty. There was this one girl though that had some charm to her that I could keep my eye off her.

She had a shirt that cut's off at my elbows. It has a huge heart on it that say's "Love Never Lasts" also she has baggy pants and their red. And chocolate colored hair with jade eyes. Her eyes sort of resembled mine. She looked at me and placed a cute little smile on her face. She seemed to be only ten.

Chi looked at the menu.

"Hmm. That's it! I can't decide!" Chi said and turned to face us, "What do you guys want?" Her smile made me smile and nod my head.

"I call a Big Mac." I said. Nymph nodded in agreement. Chi squealed with excitement.

"Great idea." She turned back around to the counter, "Three Big Mac please."

I reached into my pocket and handed the guy my share of the money, witch was five dollars.

We came to a table witch was across from that girl. She smiled at us and I just had to smile back. She seemed so innocent.

"Hey. I am Ai Coddington." I greeted to her. She smiled at me.

"I am Maye Uchia." I was shocked at her answer. Sasuke even has a sister too. Damn! And I have no one.

"You mean like Sasuke Uchia?" Nymph asked Maye in a serious tone.

"And Itachi Uchia?" Chi asked in a thrill tone of voice. I could have sworn I saw her blush for a second. Maye smiled greatly at them.

"You know my older brothers?" Maye asked happily. I gulped hard.

/Shit, she is related to Sasuke/

**-sarcastically- no**

/Oh shut up/

"So…why are you in Mist?" I asked as I sat across from her.

"Why. I live here." She answered me. I looked at her strangely.

"But you are related to Sasuke…how come you aren't in Konoha?"

"Well…I love Mist better."

"What grade are you in?" Chi asked as she pushed me a little so she can sit in the booth next to me.

"Six." Maye moved over so Nymph can sit next to her. And Nikki did.

"I am Nymph." Nikki told Maye.

"I'm Chi." Chi said happily. Her russet eyes burned with more questions.

"I am in 9th." I told Maye. Nikki nodded her head.

"Same here," Nymph said.

"I'm in 11th." Chi told everyone. Nikki and I stared at her strangely.

"You are in 11th?" I asked. Nymph hit me over the head.

"Of course she is idiot!" Nymph yelled at me, "It is obvious. How could she be able to drive then?"

"You act like you are so smart some times." I complained as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

ZzZ

Two weeks later…

(yes, time does fly. It is the night before the game.)

Flashback-

Maye, Nymph, Chi and I were in the car when Nymph put in one of her mix CDs. She put it on track three when the song 'Bossy' by kelis ft. Too Short.

"I have this song as my ring tone." Chi said happily. Nymph and Maye was in the back seat, I was in the passenger and of course, Chi was in the driver's seat.

"Of course you do, that's the chorus I hear like twenty four seven." Maye joked.

"We need a theme song so when we get into the court it plays a song." Chi said happily. Maye, Nymph and I started at each other.

"Not this one!" we all yelled. Chi's smile faded a little. Then it went into a pout, puppy eyes and all. I just couldn't resist, but I looked away to the outside. We passed small stores, hardly any trees in site. Just over the horizon you saw a glimpse of the sea.

"Then what do you guys want?" Maye asked all of us. I was thinking hard about this. I was thinking of all the songs I heard at school…witch it was mostly from my I Pod. But, I knew others.

"How bout," Nymph begun, "Lets do the one they did for three years." I was guessing she didn't feel like thinking.

"I don't like that 'Rocks' by Hound whatever!" Chi complained. She was actually acting serious about this.

"Hound Dogs." I corrected her. I actually loved that song, but I ignored her comment.

"How bout Emi Libera?" I asked. Everyone stared at me strangely, "Um…it is an Italian song."

"How about Me and U?" Maye asked.

"Na." Nymph said, "I am tried of hearing that song."

"What does Emi Libera sound like?" Chi asked me. I smiled brightly.

"I will let you listen to it."

(I will not write the lyrics because it is in Italian, so go on You Tube and try to find it and listen to it, it is an awesome song)

After song…

"What did ya think?" I asked them, while facing Maye and Nymph.

"It has a cool beat but what about an English song?" Maye asked.

"How bout Do ya chain hang low?" Nymph asked. I loved that song! I smiled vibrantly, the green in my eyes sparkled.

"I LOVE that song!" I yelled with excitement. Nymph smiled.

"Hells yeah."

"I never heard it." Maye said.

"It's okay. I will agree." Chi said happily.

"Can I listen to it?" I nodded and smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course." I said.

(Yet again… You Tube…I am too lazy to put the lyrics…next chappie)

-End Flashback-

I looked in the mirror, I was losing weight and I did love my hair. I winked at myself in the mirror that had wooden edges on it. The door bell rang and I jumped ten feet in the air. I sighed. Then walked slowly with my blue lacy night grown and opened the door. I gasped. It was…

**He-he, I love cliff hangers! I am still looking for more characters and there are more pictures of Ai and the cat at the bottom as a meaning, ya will just have to find out why it is there. And I have a picture of what Ai looks like when the demon takes over her…she looks really different. I will update as soon as I can. I need some love, please review! **


	11. The One With The Bite

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…sadly…**

**Thx 4 all the reviews! I have more pics of Ai and of Chi, Nikki, Maye and a new character…find out who it is!**

**Enjoy!**

I looked in the mirror, I was losing weight and I did love my hair. I winked at myself in the mirror that had wooden edges on it. The door bell rang and I jumped ten feet in the air. I sighed. Then walked slowly with my blue lacy night grown and opened the door. I gasped. It was…

It was Zabuza, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sai, Nikki, Chi, Shino and Maye. Shino and Maye weren't on the basket ball team…heck! Maye didn't even go to my school.

"Hey." Maye said. I smiled and let everyone in. Nymph looked at me. I blushed bright red. I have forgotten I was wearing an extremely short lace blue night grown. It went up to a little higher the mid thigh.

Nymph whistled.

"You look sexy Ai." Nymph said. I pulled down my blue grown.

"Oh shut up." I groaned as I went into my room to change my outfit. I walked out in brown pants and a black quarter sleeve shirt.

Everyone was watching Shino and Haku play Mortal Combat. I smirked and walked over to the plug on the TV.

"One more hit!" Haku yelled. I unplugged the video game. Everyone had a shocked face on. Then they all glared at me. I started laughing. My stomach started hurting and tears were pouring down my eyes. I heard Maye laughing too.

ZzZ

Shino's cell phone rang.

"Oh great! It's Shikamaru!" I said sarcastically.

"Hello?" Shino asked. Nymph and Chi were trying to talk to me but I was too distracted of what Shino would say.

-silence-

"HOLY SHIT!" Shino yelled at the top of his lungs. We all stared at him in shock.

-silence-

"They are actually betting up each other?" I snuck low.

/This cant be good/

-silence-

"I will be right there!" He hung up his phone, "Zabuza! I need a ride to Konoha." Zabuza nodded in agreement. I had a shocked face on.

**Speak god Dimmit! You have to go with them!**

But I couldn't. I was just sitting there.

**Fine! I will speak for you!**

"**I am coming with you guys.**" Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Ai. Your eyes are red!" Maye yelled with shock in her voice.

"And why would you want to come? You are the whole point that they are beating each other up." Shino said. His tone sounded like he was in a hurry.

"**If I started this. I could end it!**" Chi and Nymph nodded.

"I'm coming!" Chi yelled. Nymph nodded.

"Hell yeah." Nymph said. Haku sighed in frustration.

"Lets just all go!" Haku yelled in frustration.

ZzZ

Zabuza drove- Shino, Orochimaru, Sai, and Kabuto

Chi drove- me, Nikki, Haku and Maye

ZzZ

In Chi's car-

My eyes were back to green. I was on my cell phone talking to Ino.

"So…who's winning?" I asked.

"Do you think Itachi is there?" Chi asked.

"Shut up! This is serious!" Nikki yelled at Chi.

"Sasuke is." Ino answered me. I sighed.

"I am coming over to straight up things." I told Ino. I heard her squeal.

"You are! Oh thank god! If you don't straighten them up then we might have to forfeit basketball because there is no team work."

"Hmm…now I am thinking of not going there."

"Hey!" I started snickering.

"I am joking! I am coming."

"How far away are you?"

"About forty-five minutes. Where are they fighting?"

"The school."

"Why the school."

"I don't know. Lots of people hang out at school."

"Um…at nine at night?"

"Oh shut up! Just hurry!" She screamed in shock and hung up. I wanted to yell, 'what happened' but she hung up before I could say anything.

"Where are they?" Chi asked me.

"Um…" I couldn't speak! "At the school." Nymph nodded and we drove a little faster since we knew where we were going.

ZzZ

My heart pounded against my chest as we saw people yelling. Chi stopped the car so there was a little walking distance.

"Naruto! He is getting hurt!" Chi yelled with worry. I gasped when I saw tears dripping out of her eyes. I felt so much guilt. This was my entire fault.

"_Naruto is like a brother to me." Chi had told me with a confident voice, "I care about him so much." _

Zabuza's car parked behind us. Maye was trying to cheer her up.

"Look! My old brother Itachi is right there." But it wasn't working. I saw Ino and the others. I jumped out of the car and ran over to the scene. Sakura noticed me and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh! Thank god you are here Ai!" The rest of my friends started to walk up to the scene.

"Guys." I started saying to my gang, "This is the team that is going to kick you ass tomorrow." I smirked. Sakura slapped me on the arm.

"Just fix the damn problem!" Tenten yelled. I nodded, sort of like that slap snapped me back to reality.

I pushed people over till I was in the front.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. But that didn't do a thing. They were still fighting. Since Naruto was on his back and Sasuke was punching him and I ran up to Sasuke and wrapped my arms around his chest and were pulling him back. He was struggling to break free.

"You…got to… ing stop!" I yelled while struggling to keep him away from Naruto. But they did notice me. Naruto was struggling to get up and Chi ran up to him and tried to help him. Envy shot at me but I ignored it.

/Rin! What am I going to do/

**Bite him!**

/I am not a cannibal/

**I will give you your fangs and you bite him to calm him down**

/Rin I love you/

**I know! I live to please. Hold on…now!**

I did what I was told and bit into Sasuke's shoulder. He screamed. Now he was struggling to get away from me. I started tasting blood…and it wasn't mine!

/Rin! Should I let go/

**Um…I don't care**

I let go with my bite but still hung on to him.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't see who I was so I smirked.

"My name isn't bitch, it is Ai." I told him. He stopped struggling.

"Ai?"

"Stop being stupid." I bite him again and he screamed.

**Cannibal!**

/Oh shut up. I always wanted to do that when he was being a /

I let go on the bite.

"Ai? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he wobbled standing up.

"What do you think?" I asked him, "To stop this stupid fight. There is a bunch of lies in this fight!"

"Lies?" Sasuke asked. I let go of him and stood in the middle of them.

"Made out with Sasuke." I sighed, "True."

"You !" Naruto yelled in anger. Chi held him back.

"Parents died. True." Some people gasped.

"Went to Naruto's house. True."

" ed Naruto. Lie."

"Lair." Naruto yelled. I sighed in frustration.

"Brought me to his room. True. Got on top of me. True. Made out with me. Lie."

"Now I know that is a lie!" Naruto yelled in anger at me. I smirked at him.

"I only call it a make out if there is tongue." I said to him. I heard a bunch of 'oh's. I saw Orochimaru smirk with amusement. I smirked back.

"Then…moved. True. Because I am on the Mist Basketball team and we are all ready to kick your asses tomorrow!" I yelled. I heard 'boo's but that was only because they went to Konoha.

"Finally. You guys are acting so stupid! Why are you guys fighting? You guys were best friends before this. This is my life and I choose who to be with and I am not going to choose the strongest or the weakest so why are you fighting?" Tears were coming from my eyes.

"So witch one do you love?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I gasped and turned around. It was Maye. Whoa! She had so much cold in her tone of voice.

/Man! What a major mood swing/

**-snicker- good one**

"Yes, who do you like the most?" a guy asked. He had jet black spiky hair and red eyes. Also a red traditional Chinese suit (the ones with the buttons down the middle front and the big cuffs at the end of the sleeves) with flames at the ends of the pants.

"Now who the are you?" I asked him rudely.

**Takair?**

/Um? Who is that/

**No one. Don't be rude to him, just answer the damn question.**

My mind was blank. I had the hugest crush on Naruto but Sasuke just had the softest lips. I stood there staring blankly at Takair.

**God! You can't talk!**

"**Um…see…um…**" Rin stuttered.

/See! You can't talk either/

**Okay! Plan B!**

/What is plan B/

**Running**

/I am not running/

My eyes were still red. I looked at both of them.

/Damn. I need a miracle/

"What the hell is going on here." We all heard an adult yell.

**Hmm…how ironic**

/Oh shut up/

We saw red a blue blinking lights.

/Oh shit/

**Aw man, it's the man! Run!**

Everyone was running in different directions. I was looking for any of my friends. I shot my head back and forth. This couldn't be happening. Someone grabbed my wrist.

**No! Were dead Ai!**

I looked up at who grabbed my wrist. I gasped.

"Itachi!" I yelled.

"Come on!" Itachi yelled at me. He pulled me into an alley way.

ZzZ

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Shh!" Itachi commanded me. He covered my mouth with his hand and pushed me against the wall. Red and blue lights shined in my eyes.

/…Rin…/

**Ai! You have to hold on!**

/…Rin…/

Itachi took his hand away. My vision became blurry and I became dizzy.

"…help…" I said then fell to the ground and blacked out.

ZzZ

I woke up with the smell of tea and Rin yelling…

**Wake up god Dimmit!**

I opened my eyes.

/I'm up/

I was in a black colored room. With hardly any light that shined through the curtains. I was rested on a bed. A teen boy sat right next to me. I stared blankly at him.

"Itachi?" I asked.

"Good. You're up." Itachi said to me. It couldn't be late I mean-

/Shit! School/

I shot up. Then got dizzy again and laid back down. Itachi chuckled.

"Clam down. It is only six fifteen." Itachi told me.

"Only?" I asked in anger. It took me forty five minutes to get to school and school starts at seven forty eight but still.

"So."

"Um…Itachi…"

"Yeah?"

"What room am I in?"

"Sasuke's." he answered. Jeez his room was dark. I bet Itachi's room was the same way but still. There was so much black.

"Um and this might sound like a really bad question but…can you drive me to my house?" Itachi smirked.

"Where is it?" I smiled brightly.

ZzZ

"Oh. And thanks for straightening out Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi told me as we both were right near my house. We haven't talked the whole way there and I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Hn?" I asked.

"You fixed everything." We pulled into my driveway.

"What do you think of Chi?" I asked as I got out.

"Oh! Chi? Tell her I said 'hi'." I started walking away to my door, "Wait! Come here!" I walked over to Itachi.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Give this to Chi."

The gap between us closed and he licked the bottom of my lip, beginning for an entrance. I gladly let him in. For a little while I let him just search around till are lips fought for dominance. We parted. My mind still comprehended what just happened. He was a great kisser till then I realized what he asked me to do.

"Hn! I am not making out with Chi!" I yelled at him. He chuckled.

"Well…screw you." Itachi said sorta sounding disappointed.

"Tell ya what. I will say that you're a damn good kisser and want to make out with her."

"Yeah…whatever…bitch."

"Hey! Just because I won't make out with Chi you are being a and ya wouldn't be there anyway. And you will see her at the basketball game. You can give it to her then."

"Cool. See ya."

"Okay. Thanks Itachi!" I yelled and put my key into the door handle. I turned it and thus, it opened the door. I shut my door.

The sound of the TV shocked me. I saw a figure appear into the hallway. It was Haku. He shed a tear when he saw me.

He ran up to me and was hugging me.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Haku asked me with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.

"Itachi saved me from the police. I fainted from the amount of shock and woke up-"

Haku stopped hugging me.

"Naked? Did that rape you?"

"Holy crap Haku! Of course he wouldn't! He cared for me and made sure I was okay. He even drove me all the way over here!" I stormed to my room and slammed my door. I know I shouldn't be mad but Haku always goes too far.

I changed into my basketball shirt (profile, ya can check what it looks like), dark faded jeans and a black sweat shirt wrapped around my waist. It was close to winter time.

ZzZ

I waked into school and ran into the English room to talk to Nymph and tell her what happened.

ZzZ

Nymph saw me as I walked in. Orochimaru's gang, Shino and Nymph looked at me weirdly.

"Ai! I can't believe you're here. Were we you?" Nymph asked.

"Did you get caught by the police?" Shino asked me as well. So many questions.

"No. I didn't. Um…I…fainted." I answered truthfully. Orochimaru's gang laughed and I could see that Nymph was trying real hard not to laugh. I sat next to her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Very funny guys." I said then noticed something, "Hey! How could you guys live me!"

"Well," Orochimaru begun, "It's one person for them selves when the police come."

ZzZ

After school…

Excitement shot through me. It was time to play Konoha. All eight of us were in the gym.

"Oh Chi. Itachi told me he wanted to make out with you." I told her. I heard 'oh's. Chi blushed bright red.

"Are you serious? What if he is a bad kisser?" she asked me. I smirked.

"Oh. He isn't."

"Hey! Did you kiss my man?" she sounded serious. I shook my hands in defense.

"Um…no…" I lied. Kyle-sensei blew his whistle and he got all of our attention.

"Listen up!" Kyle-sensei yelled at us, "Konoha will be here in fort five minutes! Let's do some drills." We were doing some run passes when Kyle-sensei stopped us and looked at me.

"So Ai…did you learn any drills from Konoha?" Kyle sensei asked me. It looked like everyone was eager to know.

"There was the star drill." I told them. They all looked at me strangely. I sighed in frustration, "I will show you guys!"

It was quiet simple to show them. You have to have five points and you pass to all five points and you always switch so you can get the other teams confused and then the person at the end shoots.

(Actually drill…but for field hockey)

ZzZ

The clock hit three thirty two and Konoha was there practicing. Our team was in the lobby witch was only a door away from the gym and it was like a private room. There was a small window on the door and Chi also Nymph looked through it.

"Hmm…full house." Chi said.

"Figures." Nymph said back to Chi.

"How is the team doing?" Kabuto asked Nymph and Chi.

"Well…they are doing the star drill."

"When are we going to be on that court?" I asked them.

"I don't know. But Sasuke and Naruto are doing team work. Good job Ai." Chi said.

"Wonder why he has the bandage on his shoulder…oh! The bite…yeah." Nikki said. I giggled.

"Oh! The team is lining up. That means our song is coming on." Chi said happily. I was nervous like you would believe. This will be one serious game.

No sooner then what Chi had said the song came on,

'Do yo chain hang low,  
Do it wobble to da flo,  
Do it shine in da light,  
Iz it platinum, iz it gold?  
Could you throw it ova ya shoulda,  
If you hot it make you cold,  
Do ya chain hang low?'

We all ran out and the whole stadium cheered. The nervous feeling I just felt lifted off and I felt a thrill feeling.

There was Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Takair, Neji, and Lee. (Ai, doesn't know Neji or Lee I just didn't want to describe them)

I smirked at all of them and then looked at the audience. There was Maye, Shino, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata there and many other people I didn't know.

I over heard Kyle-sensei and Kakashi talking.

"Ai?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep Kakashi, give it up. Your team doesn't stand a chance this year." Kyle-sensei smirked.

"Hmm."

"Face it. You lost the bet."

"Not likely."

"What?" Kakashi looked over at Kyle-sensei and smirked.

"We have a better basketball player then Ai and his name is Takair Romonno."

I gasped. Could that guy be as good as Kakashi says?

/Rin, do you think so/

**Um…I have no clue what you are saying…I think you are breaking up. I am going. Into. A. Tunnel.**

/Rin! Be serious! What is with this guy? Why does he have red eyes like I do when you take over me? What is so special about him/

-Silence-

/Rin…Rin? Hello? Earth. To. Rin/

The referee blew his whistle. Let the game began!

ZzZ

**Please review! It is game time!**


	12. The One With The Game

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, I hardly know anything of basketball! Um…ha-ha?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…or Nymph…or Chi…or…aw man!**

**Notes-**

**Like before, I don't know like any basketball! Hehe! And I saw the Grudge 2 on Friday the 13th. Creepy…right? And my new favorite movie is Little Shop of Horrors. But I still love Rent! Oh and speaking of Rent (If ya love Rent, then be prepared to be a jealous bitch! Muhaha!) I saw Adam in person (guy who plays Roger). He sang and I went into his dressing room since my friend is best friends with him and my Grandma booked him in her theater. He hugged me, signed an autograph and shook my hand. I will wash my right hand and my et even again! Oops…I forgot and took a shower this morning! Damn! Hehe. Any who… oh! And some curses like the b, um not bitch…teme…and the f word so if there r spaces in this one it is one of those words and that annoys the heck out of me!**

_**Happy Birthday Maye Uchia! (October 12, 1006) finally 11. Wahoo, all that you need is three more years and ya will b my age! **_

**Enjoy (sorry 4 that long note! I hope ya read it!)…**

"We have a better basketball player then Ai and his name is Takair Romonno."

I gasped. Could that guy be as good as Kakashi says?

/Rin, do you think so/

**Um…I have no clue what you are saying…I think you are breaking up. I am going. Into. A. Tunnel.**

/Rin! Be serious! What is with this guy? Why does he have red eyes like I do when you take over me? What is so special about him/

-Silence-

/Rin…Rin? Hello? Earth. To. Rin/

The referee blew his whistle. Let the game began!

The odd part was when both captains had to shake hands. The captain was Takair.

"Hello Cat Women." Takair said with a smirk on his face. With for me was a warning sign to stay away from him!

"Um…hi…" I said and we both shook hands and went to the middle of the court.

/Wish me luck/

**Luck**

/Oh…thanks…? Can you just give me something so I can beat this creep/

**No**

/O! Screw you/

The referee blew his whistle and threw the basketball in the air. Takair and I jumped up at the same time and he got the ball first.

He was dribbling it to the basketball. I was chasing after him and I knocked the ball out of his hand and grabbed the ball. I was running the other way when I felt some one push me to the ground and I dropped the ball and landed to the ground. Sasuke grabbed it and dribbled to our basket.

He shot it but Zabuza jumped up and grabbed the ball in mid air. I got up and cheered and he ran to the end of their court. Bur Takair was there and grabbed the ball from him. A frown went on my face.

Chi went and tried to get the ball but Neji pushed her a little bit and Sasuke passed the ball to him. I ran and tried to grab the ball but Neji just elbowed me in the stomach. I gasped, trying to get air and landed to the ground.

**Ouch**

/No duh…bitch/

**What!**

/Um…nothing/

**Don't call me a bitch.**

/Fine…teme/

I noticed I was still on the ground and Nymph helped me up but when I did my heart thudded and I landed back to the ground. I couldn't breath.

/What the hell is going on/

**I can destroy you whole body…I can kill you if I want to…but I wouldn't.**

/Why wouldn't you/

**Then I would die as well**

My vision got blurry as I still couldn't breathe.

/Can't…breathe…/

**-Sarcastically- No**

/Rin! Let me breathe/

**I'll think of it**

The couches and team mates when up to me and tried to talk to me but I couldn't comprehend what they were telling me. I was lying there, trying to breath. Practically hyperventilating. Chi helped me sitting up. Tear came out of my eyes and I was trying my hardest to get a breath.

/Rin! God Damnit! Let me breathe/

**Fine**

I gasped for breath and then my vision went black.

I woke up and gasped to get my breath. I was on one of the belchers and my Konoha friends surrounded me. Sakura hugged me.

"Thank god you are alive." Sakura said. I pushed her out of the way. I gasped when I saw the score board.

There was twenty minutes left.

Score…

Mist- 23

Konoha- 57

"What the ?" I asked. This couldn't be happening. Takair then scored again. Chi and Nymph looked like they were going to give up. I jumped up from the belcher and went up to Kyle.

"Kyle-sensei! You have to let me in!" I screamed at him. He shot around and saw me.

"You're up. But I can't do that." Kyle-sensei told me.

"Oh! Screw my health! I am fine."

"How do you know?"

/Am I fine/

**-Sigh- yes**

"I am."

"How do you know?"

"Um…I just do."

"Sorry Ai. I can't let you in." I pushed him. Then whistled.

"Time out!" I shouted to the referee. He nodded and blew his whistle. The team looked at me and then ran up to me.

"Ai! You are awake." Chi said happily and hugged me.

"Listen guys," I said after she was done hugging me, "Takair is the leader here. If I injure him-"

"Ai!" Nymph yelled, "You will be kicked out of the basketball game!"

"So? I practically did anyway cause I couldn't breathe. But that eliminates the best player on their team. Then you guys have a better chance of catching up with them!"

"I agree with my sis." Haku agreed. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Let's get our heads in the game." I told everyone. They all nodded and we placed are hands in the circle.

"Jags on 3." Nymph said. Yep, that was our mascot, the Mighty Jaguars, while Konoha's was the Panthers.

"1." Chi said.

"2." I added.

"3." Zabuza smirked.

"Jags!" we all yelled. We ran back on the court.

"What the ?" I heard Kyle-sensei yelled, "Ai! Get off the damn court."

"No!" I yelled back, "I know what I am doing!" Kyle sighed, I think he gave up.

The whistle blew and Takair and I both jumped into the air. I gasped because I got the ball first. I dribbled it down the court. I passed it to Orochimaru who passed it to Kabuto who passed it to Chi. She shot, and made it! We cheered and ran back to our side of the court.

"Ai…" Chi said in a worry tone to me. I just smiled at her.

"Trust me." I whispered. The referee blew his whistle again and now Chi jumped for the ball, but Takair got it first.

/How am I going to do this without a penalty/

**Hmm… pretend to bump into him then step on his leg! Muhaha, I am a genius!**

/-sweatdrop- um…okay…/

I ran up to Takair and _accidentally_ bumped into him and the ball and he landed to the ground. With pretending to be shocked I turned around and _accidentally_ slammed my foot on his leg. He screamed and then I gasped with shocked and backed away. I slipped but then someone caught me, it was Haku. He helped me on my feet and we all went to Takair.

He was holding on to his leg.

"You bitch!" he cursed at me. I just but a pout on my face and kneeled down next to him.

"I am SO sorry Takair-kun!" I acted.

"Yeah right, you ing dobe!"

(I am now listening to Sanctuary in Kingdom Heart 2. So it might get a little soft…I hope not!)

"I am serious." The referee blew his whistle.

"Number 16 is unable to play and 63 is still in." the referee said. A smile lit on my face, I wasn't taken out of the game!

"What? You must be joking me!" Takair complained. I held out my hand to him.

"I will help you up." I said. Takair groaned and pulled me down, are faces were a few inches apart.

"I swear- swear, I will get you back you dobe." He threatened and I helped him up. I was shivering from the treat he gave me. Jeez.

(Now Every Heart

Nymph- hits over the head get on with the story! Who cares what you are listening to? Oh! And it is by Boa!

I thought you did like these songs…ow…)

He was helped by Naruto and Kiba to the bench. He lay there, watching the game.

The referee blew his whistle once more and threw the ball in the air. I was against Sasuke too. I used all my strength and got the ball first.

I passed it to Chi. Who passed it to Nymph, but failed because Naruto went in front of Nikki and grabbed it.

He passed it to Itachi. Who passed it to- (Nymph: WHO CARES! Me: Shut up! This is my story!) Neji. Who then passed it to Sasuke, but I caught the ball and dribbled it down the court.

(Now it will get interesting cause I am listening to I Constantly Thank God for Estbam by Panic at the disco)

I passed it to Orochimaru and he shot it. The score was now 28 to…I don't care! We are still losing!

Twenty seconds left of the game…

Here was the heat! The score was 67 to 67, a huge comeback that made the crowd roar. And the cheerleaders scream louder and the step team…well there was none but a group of girls made it up on their own…was stopping like crazy. It was awesome.

I had the ball. But then it got knocked out of my hands and Sasuke got it. He shot for it but Kabuto blocked it.

Orochimaru grabbed it. He passed it to Haku and he passed it to me. I was in the middle of the court. And everyone that was in front of me…was blocked.

Ten seconds…

I did what happened in gym class about three weeks ago in Konoha…I shot it at the middle…a three pointer. It was on the rim…heat was getting to me. Then it rolled off the basket. It didn't make it. My eyes watered and widened. It. Didn't. Make. It!

Chi quickly grabbed the ball and shot it at the side line…and…it…made it! The crowd cheered as the bell rang saying that the game was over.

Everyone…including Zabuza ran up and hugged Chi. She won the game for us.

"Chi you were amazing." I said as I gave her a friendly punch in the arm. Chi laughed.

"I wasn't really thinking to tell the truth." Chi told everyone. But we didn't care. She won the game!

The step team came up to us.

"Are we going to do the song?" one of the girls, I believe her name was Kiara. She had blonde and black hair with pink and brown eyes. She was weird. But she was extremely flexible.

"What do you say?" I asked everyone. They all nodded.

"Hell yeah." Haku said. We all ran in front of the huge roaring crowd in the blenchers.

"Are you ready?" Chi shouted loudly at the crowd. I heard a bunch of 'yes's and the crowd became quiet.

"1." Haku said.

"2." Kabuto added.

"3." I finally ended.

"Let go Jags!" We all shouted. Music started playing (karaoke). It was 'We're all in this together' (I hate high school musical but I just like this song. Hehe.)

(Key: girls-girls on basketball team. Crowd-um…crowd, not basketball team. Boys-boys on the basketball team. Everyone- everyone of the basketball team. Everyone 2- Everyone, basketball team and crowd!)

Crowd:

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Haku:

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (Girls: yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about

Ai:

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (Boys: each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

Girls: 

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are   
We're all stars  
And we see that

Boys:

We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Crowd:

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Zabuza(I know, he sings…I will make him! Muhaha!):

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (Everyone: YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout (Crowd: cheers, shouts, ect.)

Nymph (it was originally Chi, but she won the game, so she doesn't get a solo):

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

Girls:

(Crowd: -claps, ya know, the beat one not the normal clap, like go job, the good beat one-)

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that

Boys:

We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

Everyone:

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Jaguars sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Jaguars in the house  
Everybody say it now

Everyone 2:

Jaguars everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

(Crowd: -goes off bleachers and runs around the gym doing what ever- Me: sorry, they did that when my school won a basketball game! –gets back to their seats-)

Everyone:

We're all (Ai: -Drags out- all) in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

Boys:

We're all in this together

Girls:

When we reach  
We can fly

Boys:

Know inside  
We can make it

Everyone:

We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Everyone 2:

Jaguars everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Come on everyone!

Crowd:

LET'S GO JAGS!

-end song-

Everyone cheered. This was amazing! I even kissed n the cheek…! Meep! Well, who cares?

After the game, Konoha and Mist hung out. I was still scared of Takair and he sat so close to Naruto. Itachi and Chi were no where to be found…o! You did not here that from me…

"So Ai," Sasuke was adding on to the conversation…but sadly…I wasn't pay attention.

"Hn." Was all that I answered.

"Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" I saw Nymph and she was signaling me to get the hell away from Sasuke and over to her. I nodded.

"Ai?" he said. I looked at him.

"Um…yeah…whatever," I told him and walked away. Now…what did he ask me?

Nymph was hanging out with everyone in my gang.

"That was amazing." Ino said while giving me a hug.

"Thanks, but it was Chi who did it all." I told everyone.

"Who cares? You were about to make a three pointer." Ten-ten pointed out.

ZzZ

It was time for Konoha to leave. But before they went on the bus everyone had to say 'good game' or some other crap like that.

I was with Sasuke and shook his hand, but then he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Um…Sasuke," I managed to spilt out. He gave me a chaste kiss.

"Meet me at the school, at 7 p.m. Saturday." And with that he let go of my and walked to the bus. I was blushing, I bet. But I could see Rin doing a little dance in my head.

/What are you so happy about, you have some cat nip or something/

**No, but you will have to wait till Saturday.**

/What happens? Does it have to do with Sasuke and I/

**No, but you and someone else, and it isn't Naruto either.**

/Who is it/

**You will have to find out on Saturday**

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Yep, listen to Rin! Wait till next chapter. Sorry at the end it seems a little rushed and doesn't have any description. Sorry. Again…HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYE! And sorry you weren't in this chapter, you will be all in the next one, because that will have the weekend on it and Ai will spend all day with you…well except at 7. Hehe **_

**_PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED SOME LOVE! …and money…_**


	13. The One With The Sleepover

**Chapter 13 (o! my favorite number)**

**Disclaimer- If I actually own Naruto, I would be set for life.**

**Notes-**

"**Text." Rin or Ran ( find out later that name, probably next chapter) speaking.**

**Ohayo! Since I have no homework…this is always my favorite chapter…and well…I will make this chapter long for you guys. Sorry for the delay, I am moving back to Japan to this elite all-girls boarding school in April. Also I have TONS of projects due!**

**And I have lots of Japanese words in this story since I have to become fluent, so I will have translation at the end of the chappie so…yeah…**

**This is a long chapter so sit back, grab some Duff or a doughnut or even both and…**

**Enjoy…**

The alarm clock rang and I pushed the snooze button.

"Five more minutes." I whispered to myself. Rin has been letting me sleep because she hadn't bugged me since Sasuke kissed me. Witch that was weird.

The alarm clock rang again and I got up.

I got dressed into black baggy pants with chains and a black polo shirt. Then I placed my hair in a high ponytail.

The clock read 6:35 when I went out to the living room to get a piece of toast. Haku was already out there and watching TV.

"Hey Haku." I said as I took a bite out of my toast.

"Hn." was all that Haku replied because he was too into the show to listen to me. I finished my toast and grabbed some PowerAde. I have gym 8th period and basketball practice.

I went up to Haku, grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV. Haku shot around and glared at me.

"Hey!" Haku complained. I giggled.

"Time to go to school. It is Friday." I mentally gasped at what I said. It has been one week since Rin had talked to me and I was suppose to meet Sasuke tomorrow at 7 p.m.

"Okay." Haku got up from the tan velvet couch and both of us walked out the door.

The air was cold and I didn't have a coat, I have never brought one from my old home. I shivered so I folded my arms across my chest to keep warm.

I closed my eyes while walking. Then I felt something warm on my shoulders. I opened up my eyes to see a brown jacket on my shoulders. It was Haku's jacket. I gasped.

"Haku." I said as I turned my head to see him.

"I am fine." Haku said while not facing me. He has been acting weird as well.

"…Haku…are you okay?" I finally got up the guts to ask. Haku stopped walking so I did too. He still wasn't facing me and his head was down, "Haku?" I asked again. I placed my right hand on his right shoulder.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. Haku slapped my hand away from his shoulder, shot around to look at me, had a glare on, slapped me across the face, then ran. I stood there blankly while watching him run the way to school.

Right then and there, my knees shook, I was too weak to hold on. I fell on my knees and started to cry.

I don't know why exactly, witch that was also confusing me.

I stood up and wiped my eyes. Then I placed my hair in front of my eyes and walked to school alone. I had Haku's jacket around my waist.

What was Haku's deal today?

I walked into the school were I saw a group of people around Chi. 'Congrats', they all said. Chi was smiling as usual. I guess they said that because she won the basketball game. It was a close call, but the thing that confused me most: why would they be saying that if the basketball game ended a week ago?

I walked up to Chi and grabbed her pale hand and pulled her away from the crowd of girls. Some from step and the rest from the cheerleading squad.

/Why are they with her/

I pulled her into a empty hallway.

"What is with all those girls around you?" I asked her as I let go of her hand.

"There is nothing wrong with it, if that is what you think." Chi said. I sighed in frustration.

"Why were you with those stupid prep girls?"

"A rare occasion." Chi winked at me.

"What is that?" Chi actually ignored me and started walking. I gasped. WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE TODAY?!!?!

Then Chi shot around and winked at me and put on one of her genuine smiles.

"I have a boyfriend." and with that, she walked off.

I stood there blankly for a moment till I realized what she had told me. A smile lit on my face and I jumped and screamed for joy.

"Congrats!" I yelled at her.

"Arigatou." Chi said and started walking to first period.

I wanted to go and just punch Itachi in the arm for asking her out. This was so cool.

I walked to English and sat next to Nymph. I was all perky and I wiggled in my seat. Nymph stared at me strangely as I wiggled around.

"Are you okay, haisha?" Nymph asked me. I shot around to look at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" I keep asking her. She looked at me like I was a serial killer.

"…Hear…what?" she asked me. Finally! Some thing she didn't know before me.

"Chi has a boyfriend!" I yelled with joy at her. I got some attention from the students. Nikki put a smile on her face, witch was rare.

"Holy crap!" Nymph yelled, "Chuu!" Now all the guys went to look in the back of the room to look at Nikki and I. Chuu, not what they think…it was a girl friend thing.

Nymph and I looked at each other then at the group of boys…including Orochimaru… then back at us. We kissed on each others cheek, you know, like the French and Spanish people do when they first meet and meet each other again.

The boys went back to looking at their papers while I let go of Nymph and looked down at my pants and played with my chains. It was a habit now and with the skirts I would fiddle with the ends.

The teacher walked in and thus started the lesson.

When second period rolled around I took my seat next to him. I untied the brown jacket from my waist and placed it on his desk.

"Here." I said to Haku. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. I glared at him. Me? Me? Oh no, there is nothing wrong with me. It is you!

"What was wrong with you today?" I asked him. He cupped my chin.

"I know…"

Now I was totally lost.

"Know…what?"

"Rin." I slapped away his hand.

"You don't know a thing!" I warned him.

"I do. About the experiment and everything. Just so your parents can get the money."

Tears poured down my eyes. I slapped him hard across the face and ran out the door.

I took sharp turns and ran into the yellow color bathroom. I grabbed on the edges on the sink and started to cry.

/How does he know/ I kept thinking.

I whipped my eyes.

"Get a hold of your self Ai." I said to myself.

The door swung open and a girl with black hair and white streaks walked in. I quickly bent my head and turned on the water, pretending to wash my hands. She looked at my direction and I looked a little through the mirror. The girl had purple/white eyes and no pupils.

"Hinata!" I said as I shot around. The girl looked at me confused. Then I put a frown on my face when I knew it wasn't Hinata.

"You know my cousin?" the girl asked. I nodded then went back to pretending to wash my hands.

The girl went into the stall.

I stopped the water and grabbed the brown paper towel and whipped my hands. The paper was hard and hurt my cheeks as I rubbed the tears away.

The girl went out of the bathroom. She looked like she was in 10th grade so I faced her. She had a concerned face on. My eyes were still watery and I was about to cry again. The girl washed her hands and dried them with a paper towel. She stared at me, then started walking toward me. She used her thumb to whip away my tears right a near my eyes.

"I am Hyuuga Sumi." the girl told me with a sad look on her face.

"I'm-I-I'm Coddington Ai." I stuttered.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"It is a long story." I reassured her.

"Then make it short," she demanded me as she came as close to me as possible.

**Damn she is hot!**

/What/ I shouted.

**Hey! I'm bi…deal with it**

"What grade are you in?" I asked her.

"Don't be changing the subject!" she scolded me. I started backing up but she kept coming closer to me. I was really nervous and I don't remember how my demon came into me.

"I-I-I." my back hit the wall and her chest was against mine. It was a weird feeling I was feeling right now, probably because Rin.

"Tell me." her eyes practically mesmerizing. Then I pushed her chest away from mine and ran out the bathroom.

Then I ran back to Spanish but sat far away from Haku.

ZzZ

After school…

Chi, Nikki and I were going to McDonalds in Chi's awesome coverable!

She blasted Panic! At The Disco. We were listening to 'Build God, Then We'll Talk' when the phone rang. Chi turned it all the way down to pick up her cell phone.

"Hey Naruto," Chi said cheerfully like she always does.

"Déjà vu." Nikki said. I giggled. It did seem like old times…okay…a month ago but that did seem like a long time ago!

"So are you and Sasuke back together?" Her smile brightened, "You are? Awesome!"

My cell phone rang.

"Mochimochi." I said. The person on the phone squealed.

"Ai-chan!" the girl yelled. My face lit up.

"Sakura."

"How is it going?"

"I can't complain…yet…"

"I heard." Then I gasped.

Who was the one telling them about Rin. I was getting scared that my deepest secret was on a huge bulletin board some where.

"Heard…what?" I asked stuttering a bit.

"That you are going on a date with Sasuke tomorrow. Ahem!" she seemed pissed. I laughed nervously.

"Um…yeah…" she screamed.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Um…I had no time."

"We're here!" Chi yelled at me.

"Got to go!" I quickly hung up the phone. I took a sigh of relief, "Thanks for the save."

Chi looked at me puzzled.

"But…we are here." Nymph said. I laughed nervously again.

"Oh."

We walked into McDonalds. There we saw no one except this girl with a blue quarter sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Déjà vu!" Nymph reminded both of us.

"Maye!" I yelled with joy and I ran over to her table. She was eating a Big Mac.

"Ai-san!" Maye yelled as she got up from her seat and we hugged. She felt like my sister as we hugged. We let go and she sat down on her table.

I sat across from her.

"Do you talk to your brothers often?" I asked her. Chi sat next to me while Nymph sat next to Maye.

"Ya. I am going to live with them for a week. Wanna come with?" she asked me.

"Huh?"

"You know. Wanna sleep over tonight? I have movies and popcorn." She winked. I smiled.

"Yeah! Of course! Tonight, your house."

"Ahem!" Nymph and Chi yelled at the same time. Maye looked down at her food.

"Well…I can only invite one person." Maye said with a sad look on her face.

"That's okay." Nikki told her.

"Chi, why don't you ask Itachi to go over his house, but you really hang out with us." Maye suggested.

"Why Itachi?"

"His my boyfriend you baka." Chi said happily.

"Him? The oldest boy at Kohana." Nymph was referring Kohana as the Panther's basketball team. Chi just simply nodded.

"Huh?" I asked as a girl walked into McDonalds. A bright red blush crept across my face.

It was her, Sumi.

Chi, Nymph and Maye looked at her with me. This was the most strangest feeling. Like I had when I first met Naruto or…when Sasuke first kissed me…

I gasped.

/Rin, do you like her/

…**Yes…**

/Well stop it, I forbid love/

**Dobe**

My stomach was churning as I stood up. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to walk up to her. I didn't want to get up from my seat. It felt like some one was controlling me.

"Hello Ai," Sumi said to me. He alien voice sent shivers down my spine.

"H-hi." I kept stuttering.

"How are you? I am just going to eat then leave to go to my cousin's, Neji, house."

"Same here. I mean! No! Not to Neji's I mean!…Jeez…" I rambled. Sumi giggled.

"What house are you going to?"

"What grade are you in?" I was still thinking that. I mean, she probably drove here by herself.

"You always change the subject." Sumi placed her hand on my cheek. I blushed then slapped her hand away.

"Let's go Maye." I said quickly as I grabbed Maye's wrist and ran out of McDonalds.

"Who was that?" Maye asked as Chi and Nymph both came out.

"The biggest slut in the school. For girls and boys." Nikki told Maye.

"You know…we never ate." Chi pointed out.

ZzZ

I was riding the bus to her brothers' house. I wondered what it was like. Maybe it was small since she could only invite one person. Or maybe it was huge, and her brothers were over protective.

"This is going to be awesome." Maye said as she wiggled in the blue plastic seat. This bus was cold, and the seats were uncomfortable.

"Did you tell your brothers I am coming?" I asked her. Maye twirled her fingers and swung her feet.

"No." she slightly whispered. I sighed.

"I thought so." Maye stopped her quarks and looked at me cheerfully.

"I am sure they wont mind. I mean, I bet they will never find out that you are in the house."

I stared at Maye. How big was this house that they wouldn't even know I am there?

"Um…Maye?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"I can't hang out with you Saturday…um… tomorrow night. I am busy. So I have to leave, about six." Maye looked at her feet.

"That's funny." Maye looked back at me with a smile.

"Why is it?" I was starting to get scared.

/How is she so cheerful all the time/

**I dunno.**

/It was a rhetorical question/

**You know what?**

/What/

**You're a dobe**

"My brother, Sasuke, is busy too on Saturday." Maye said. I sweat dropped. How come she doesn't put the pieces of the puzzle together?!

"Why is he not going to be there? UM! You know…just curious." I asked.

"Some date with some slut." I slumped my head.

"…Oh…" I wished she wasn't so hard on the people Sasuke was dating.

"I don't like my brother when he goes with anyone. I mean, I didn't like it when Itachi got a girlfriend but one I realized it was Chi…I became happy and I loved having Chi maybe being my sister-in-law." Now she is taking things TOO seriously, "But, I never liked Sasuke's girlfriends. But I sort of liked Itachi's. All of Sasuke's girl friends were tramp-stamps. Sasuke only liked them for their body. At least Itachi went for inner beauty."

Now…Sasuke only likes me for my…body?!

Oh jeez.

The bus came to a halt. Maye and I got off the bus that happened to drop us off in front of Naruto's house. Maye signaled me to follow her. So I did. We went to Naruto's front door and Maye knocked.

Naruto answered the door.

"Hey Maye…Ai?" Naruto stared at me. I nodded.

"Hi." I simply said. Naruto then looked at Maye.

"Bikes?" he asked her. She nodded happily. Naruto went into his garage and brought out two bikes. One dark blue. One black.

"Shooty black!" I yelled as I ran up to the black bike.

"This is my spare." Naruto told me.

"Like I give a damn! It awesome." I told him. Maye got on the dark blue bike.

"Follow me." Maye demanded as she hugged Naruto quickly and started riding. I froze there for and bit and looked at Naruto. He leaned closer to me and pecked me on the lips.

"I heard," Naruto said.

"The date?" I asked him.

"Yeah. And I…never mind. Just follow Maye." I nodded and started riding my bike to follow Maye.

ZzZ

"We're here!" Maye said cheerfully. I was too preoccupied to noticed she stopped. I was staring at the three story mansion. Does Sasuke really live here? This place is huge! It had tan stone bricks and glass windows. Beautiful, huge lawn with rare flowers and Sakura (cherry blossom) Trees.

So I didn't noticed she stopped till I bumped into the back of the dark blue bike and we both went flying off the bikes. Our backs landed on the street.

"Ouch." I whispered and I sat up.

"Ditto." She sat up as well. I can't believe this is the house.

"Do-Do you live here?" I asked her while turning my head to face here. She shook her head.

"Not me. My brothers." I sweat dropped.

/Well no duh, but I meant do you…I don't remember/

**Hehe. You're funny.**

/Gah/

ZzZ

Maye opened up the door as I stood behind her. She peeked through, seeing if anyone was in the area. She waved her hand commanded me to hurry in. We tip toed step by step. Till we reached the stairs. I was staring around the room and didn't know there was a step there. I tripped and landed on my face.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"Maye? Is that you?" you heard a voice ask. Maye pushed me into another room. Is was a walk in, so there was no door. I hind against the wall, so the person didn't see me.

"Oh! Hey Itachi." I heard Maye say.

"Chi is coming over." Itachi pointed out.

"Yes." I whispered.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the room. I came as close to the wall as possible and closed my eyes.

It was complete silence till I heard.

"Hey,"

I quickly shot my eyes opened. There was Sasuke. I blushed and knew I couldn't move my spot or Itachi will see me.

"Um…I-I-" I yet again stuttered.

"Did you come to see me?" he asked me as he was coming closer.

"No. I was with M-Maye." His chest was against mine and it reminded me of Sumi.

"Are you sure?"

"MAYE! I am being raped!" I yelled. I heard a couple feet being rushed into the room.

"Sasuke!" I heard Maye yell. Sasuke backed off.

"Why is Ai-kun here?" Itachi asked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something. Put your arms around her!"

"Fine." Sasuke said.

/Oh great/

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"You two are going out?" Itachi asked us. I just couldn't speak.

"B-But I. You?" she pointed at me, "And I called Sasuke's girlfriend? Oh! Man!" Maye was so confused. I felt sorry for her. She grabbed her hair and ran upstairs.

"Maye!" I broke free from Sasuke's grip and tried to catch up with Maye.

I followed her up the first flight of stairs and into different hallways.

"Maye! Stop!" I kept yelling. But she didn't listen.

She took a sharp turn left and ran into a room and slammed the door.

"Maye." I said while I was trying to opened up the door.

Locked.

"Oh! Well damn you!" I finally stopped yelling and gave up. My knees were weak from running and I collapsed on the ground. I was out of breath pretty easily and I had no clue why.

**Wow, I need Yoru**

/Yoru?/

**Yeah, you know him**

/I do?/

The door opened and Maye had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ai-san!" Maye yelled as she ran up and hugged me, "I said mean things to you."

"Its okay Maye-chan." I returned her hug.

ZzZ

It was about two hours later and we were watching Bubble Boy. We sat in her room witch was blue and pinked stripped. We sat on her blue couch and ate popcorn with salt and butter. I never had popcorn before! We also had Coke with the popcorn witch tasted even better.

"I'm hungry." Maye said. There was a buzz in her room. Maye walked up to a intercom. I didn't notice that there was one outside, anyway, I was with Maye so it didn't matter.

"Hai." Maye said to the intercom.

"Hurray up with that stupid movie and go down stairs to eat." I heard Itachi's voice,

"Okay," she ran back down to the couch and turned off the TV.

I didn't think the movie was over, but there was words all on the screen

"Yeah, the movie is over anyway." I said accidentally out loud. I covered my mouth.

"Ai-san, are you okay?" Maye asked me. I just nodded and we walked down stairs.

ZzZ

The servant poured my some Coke.

"Doumo…um…what is your name?" I asked the bold servant.

"It is Geoffrey Miss Coddington."

"Okay. Thanks G." I winked as he walked away.

"Ai, don't socialize with the servants or maids." Itachi commanded me. I shot my head to look at him.

"Why not?" I asked angrily at him.

"Never mind, you will never learn."

I grabbed my glass of Coke and sipped it. The door bell rang but everyone just sat there still eating their dinner.

"Fine! I'll get it!" I yelled at them and stormed off.

When I reached the door Geoffrey was about to answer it. Why would they let all the servants and maids do the work? Lazy bums.

"Wait G!" I yelled at Geoffrey. He glanced at me, "Go back home. I will do the rest of the work."

"That is preposterous Miss Coddington. I have to do work. You don't know how troublesome Masters Itachi and Sasuke are." I giggled, "Might I ask why you are giggling?"

"It is nothing G, it is jut you called Sasuke master."

He just looked at me but I gave one of my priceless smiles and opened the door.

"What took ya so long?" I heard a girl voice ask. I smiled.

"Chi!" I yelled. We both hugged, "Come on, we are in the middle of dinner."

"Bye G," I said as I dragged Chi into the dining room.

Okay, now to tell you the order.

Itachi, Chi

Sasuke, Ai, Maye.

Okay, now back onto the story…

Everyone was talking till Chi brought up that my brother had something important to her. I froze.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"He said that there was something in you. If you know what I mean," Chi glanced at me to make me send shivers down my spine. Then, I dropped my glass.

"Crap! Ai!" Sasuke yelled at me. I shot my head to look at Sasuke. The glass landed on the ground and crashed into pieces while the soda went on the table, floor and Sasuke's pants.

"Holy crap! Ashikarazu!" I said to him and ran into the kitchen. G was there.

"G! I dropped glass." I yelled, sounding like I was in a hurray…well…because I was.

"Oh my." G said. I grabbed paper towels and a broom and ran back to the dinning room.

"Oh jeez," I said to myself as I swept up the glass and placed it on a paper towel. Then I used more paper towels to clean up the rest of the Coke. I threw out all the paper towels and looked around the room. Sasuke wasn't there.

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked everyone. Itachi snorted.

"Where do you think he is? He went to change."

"Right," I said and slumped my head. I sat back down.

/I am such a burden tonight/

**I agree**

/Oh shut up/

The conversation changed and we were then talking about holidays. I never celebrated a holiday with Haku or my mom. On Halloween, Haku went to Shino's and I stayed home with mom and answered the door and gave the children candy.

"kinroukanshanohi is coming up next week." Chi said. I smiled but then my smile turned into a frown. I just remembered that Haku and mom don't do kinroukanshanohi.

"My family doesn't do kinroukanshanohi." I told everyone.

"Oh! We would love to do kinroukanshanohi, but Geoffrey has off that day." Maye said sadly. My face lit up.

I remember when I was little, I would help my mom cook Thanksgiving Dinner. I helped with the turkey, gravy, mash potatoes, stuffing, corn and cranberries.

"I know how to make everything." I told her.

"You mean, you even know how to make turkey?" Maye asked me cheerfully. I nodded.

"And everything else you would think would be there."

"Itachi! Itachi! Can she make kinroukanshanohi for us?" she begged to Itachi.

"It depends. If she wants too." Itachi looked at me.

"Of course I do." I told them.

"Hurray!" Maye cheered. The door bell rang. I ran up to the door as I saw Sasuke walk down the stairs with black baggy pants and a black beater.

"Ashikarazu Sasuke-kun." I said as I twirled my fingers.

"I guess it is fine." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around my waist while he was still behind me, "But it isn't fine that you were practically ignoring me all night."

"Sorry." I was blushing.

/Why am I doing this/

**What?**

/Blushing/

**Oh, you don't like Sasuke-I mean- I don't like Sasuke anymore. This is you bushing, not me. You didn't blush when I liked Sasuke because you didn't like him. But now that you do, this is you blushing**

/Wow, that was long/

**I know! That was like the most I have ever talked**

"Um…Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered as he pulled me closer.

"I have to answer the door."

"Why? The servants will do that."

"No. I told G that I will answer the door when I was there so I have to answer the door." The door bell rang again. Sasuke let go and I answered the door.

There was Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Takair and Naruto.

"Hey Ai-chan." Kiba said. He wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Hi Kiba-kun!" I yelled happily as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Ahem." Sasuke said. Kiba nodded and we let go. I don't know Neji and Lee but I greeted them, of course they would know me because I am Cat Women and Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Takair." I said. He nodded.

"Ran," he said with a calm expression on his face. Rin gasped.

"**Yoru…Yoru…**" Rin whispered.

"Yes my sweet." Takair whispered back. I bet it wasn't Takair, it was Yoru. I wonder how Rin and Yoru knew each other. Yoru…and Takair. What? Takair has a demon in him too? So…he…is…just like…me. We are one in the same.

/How do you know each other and who is Ran/

**Long story, I will explain to you in a dream**

I mentally nodded.

"Um…lets go into the dining room. I never finished eating." I said to them. They all nodded and walked into the dinning room. G was there pouring my another Coke.

"Thanks G." I said cheerfully as I sat back at my seat. I took a sip of my drink and continued eating.

"So how is Ai?" Kiba asked Sasuke. I fake coughed.

"I am right here." I pointed out.

"Is she good in bed?"

"Kiba!"

"She is." Naruto said.

"Naruto! I never did anything with you or Sasuke."

"That sucks." Kiba says, "You are still a virgin?" He snorted. I stood up and took a sip of my drink. I still had the glass in my head.

"Kiba!" I yelled angrily at him.

"My Ran is with another man?" Yoru asked out loud. Rin gasped and dropped the glass on the ground.

It shattered into pieces…

**Chapter done! You know the name Ran, but you don't know about it. But you will in the next chapter, I am writing Chapter 14 now so it will come on Friday or something maybe even earlier.**

**Translations (in order of appearance, if I messed any write the word that you want to know in a review)-**

**Arigatou- Thanks**

**haisha- loser**

**Chuu- kiss**

**Mochimochi- hello (over the phone)**

**baka- idiot**

**Dobe- bich**

**Hai- yes**

**Ashikarazu- sorry**

**kinroukanshanohi- Thanksgiving Day**

**Suffixes-**

**chan- friend, usually girl**

**kun- dear, sweet. Usually for a boy. But it also means someone who is younger then you. So it is both boy and girl**

**san- boy and girl, someone who is older then you**


	14. The One With The Past

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and probably will never own him…damn…**

**Ai: T.T ****sumimasen****! I am moving to Japan! I will not have the computer for over two months! T.T! So… I will had the story over to…hmm reads paper who in the devil's name is this?**

**?: Miszuki. That is my name. **

**Ai:…wait?! Aren't you that girl who always watches bobof (boys on boys on film)? And os? Oh hell no! You will ruin my story! T.T**

**Miszuki: I won't Ai. But is it okay if Ai is bi?**

**Ai: ****iya**

**Miszuki: Too bad! You will be gone for 2 months so you will never know!**

**Ai: T.T WAH! –angry- if I get back to the computer and see no reviewers and flame mail, I know who to kill! And I saw all the wonder reviews.**

**Miszuki: Don't worry. Everything will be fine. So review people! And when did you ever get good reviews?**

**Ai: People say they love me. Why do I have to leave? Why? Why? –hits head on computer keyboard- nrqeknfwkqe**

**Miszuki: Hey! You are messing up my story!**

**Ai: Don't forget me!**

**Miszuki: Enjoy…my story…**

**Ai: Ahem!**

**Miszuki: Um! My story…temporarily!**

**Ai: Enjoy!**

"AI! Not again!" Sasuke yelled at me. I had a shocked face on. Oops.

"Oh my god," I yelled, "Sumimasen!"

I rushed to the white colored kitchen. It looked like a chef's dream come true. I wonder how rich they are.

I grabbed some more paper towels and ran back to the mess. I went on my knees, they got soda on them.

"You need help?" Naruto kindly asked me. I shook my head. Like I would let him help me. For me, I need everything to be perfect.

"No thanks," I said to him, "I made the mess, I will clean it."

"Jeez Ai, you will be one kick ass house wife," Kiba said to me, "And that means-"

"I don't want to here it." I scolded him.

"Aw, Sasuke you are so lucky."

"Not really," Sasuke snorted, "I just lost two glasses."

"Sumimasen," I said while finishing up the cleaning.

"It's okay," Maye said to me with a smile, as always, "Sasuke is just being a jerk."

I knew that, of course. He was always being a jerk. To me, heck! To everyone and some times I just wanted to slap him across the face. But Rin always held me back.

"So," Chi said after I was finished cleaning, "Why don't we watch a movie."

"Sure! What kind of movie?" Naruto asked sounding all excited to watch a simple movie. I have seen three today and I am just bored of movies right now. I was tired of comedy; maybe horror would spike my interest.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Lee yelled with excitement. Finally! A horror movie, but what kind? Gore? Shocking? What type?

"Yeah, maybe Ai and Sasuke should sit next to each other." Kiba smirked. Now I just wanted to punch him.

"Go to hell." I scolded him. I was trying to calm down Rin-san; she didn't want to sit next to Sasuke.

"What about…" Itachi thought for a moment, "The Grudge?"

"That is perfect honey!" Chi said with excitement. They pecked on the lips. Wow, I wish someone loved me that way. They look so good together. Even though Chi looks punk and Itachi looks close to Goth.

ZzZ

After the movie…

(Okay, this is Miszuki and this is the order everyone sat at.

Couch: Itachi, Chi, Maye, Sasuke (it is like, all the Uchia people are on the couch)

Armchairs: (there is 2) Kiba, Lee

The good old floor: Neji, Naruto, Takair, Ai.

Now on to the story)

I clung on to the person next to me. I didn't know who it was but I didn't care, it was too damn scary. The way the people died scared me and I thought it would happen to me. It took place in Japan of course.

"Holy crap! That was scary." I said in a scared tone. The person who I clung too growled. I guess he didn't like it when I held him.

"Ahem," I heard Sasuke fake cough. I looked over at the person next to me. It was Takair. I jumped off.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" I kept saying.

"It's okay…Ran." He said.

"**Yoru**." Rin took over my body for a brief second. Who was Yoru? I thought his name was Takair. And who is this Ran person? I am Ai. Rin is Rin!

"Holy crap! It's one in the morning." Chi yelled at us in shock. We stared at her.

"So?" Neji asked. What was the big deal, of course? It was only in the morning.

Maye yawns.

"Yeah, I agree with Chi. I'm beat, I might as well be heading for bed now." Maye told everyone. I nodded.

"I'll head up too." You added.

ZzZ

"Night Maye-chan," I yawned as I came out of the bathroom with Maye's spare clothes. A white short sleeve shirt that was two sizes too big; sweatpants that were a little tight. I wondered where she even managed to get a large shirt like this. Especially one of her figure.

"Oyasuminasai Ai-san." Maye said to me while she was already in her twin sized bed that had different shades of blue on it.

I slipped into the cot right next to her bed. It actually felt comfortable on my skin as I tired not to doze off. I needed to know what happened in the past.

**I will tell you what happened.**

I felt egger to know as I closed my eyes. I saw a film, like I movie, in my head. Rin must be sending me this.

(M: Okay, this is not Takair! It is Yoru. Takair's demon. O! So don't flame me Takair-kun. Oh, and this is the good part and don't flame me for this either, Yoru and Rin love each other. Isn't that just great?! Ahem, now…back onto the story)

A little boy came back into the cold cell. He had piercing red eyes. But he left with blue eyes. I wondered what happened to him. A girl stared at him. She still had green eyes. The door slammed shut as they were getting ready to do an experiment on the little girl. I felt bad for her, sadness overwhelmed me.

"Takair…Takair…" the little girl whined. Takair? How is Takair there? Why is he in such an awful place? My eyes widen.

I now know…how he got the red eyes was now too simple. He had a demon.

/Just like me/

**Watch**

"Don't call me that, call me Yoru." Takair's demon commanded the little girl. She stopped crying and looked up at Takair…I mean…Yoru.

"Yoru…?" she said a little scared. She wanted to know if she said it right.

"Yes, just like that. Say it again." Yoru commanded her.

"Yoru."

/Rin, who is that/

I will send you another flash back. Before Yoru come to be.

The little girl was desperately trying to grab her mother for a hug. Men in lab coats denied her wish and tugged her down the hall way.

"Reidou! Reidou!" the little girl yelled while tears poured out of her eyes. I felt sorry for that girl. She must have had a crappy life.

"I'm sorry." Her mother whispered, "Ai-jou."

I gasped.

/That little girl…is me/

**Bingo! **

The girl got into a small, cold and damp cell. There was a little boy about my age, at the time, there.

I sniffed.

"Who are you?" I asked as I whipped the tears away from my eyes.

"Romonno Takair." The little boy told me.

"Coddington Ai."

**Okay, here is another one. This one is so kawaii!**

I shivered from the cold while lying on the cold, stiff mattress I had to share with Takair. Of course, he hogged up most of the blanket, but I didn't really mind. I saw my breath and now needed some warmth.

"Here," I heard a voice say. I felt the blanket on me, it was warm a fuzzy, "Have the blanket."

I shot around and looked at Takair. His eyes were blue, mine were green.

"What about you?" I asked him. I saw him shivering from the cold.

"I-I-I can manage." He stuttered to me. I smirked.

"Here," I copied him as I pulled some of the blanket on him. The distribution was equal, "We can share."

We both hug.

/Aw, hell no/

**Hehe. See? I told you it was SO kawaii!**

/How old were we/

**About seven, you guys didn't know right from wrong yet.**

/How old are you and Yoru/

**Right now?**

/Yeah/

**21**

/-gag-/

**Hey!**

I walk back into the cellar. I had a bandage all over my head and my eyes were red. I looked up at Takair who know had red eyes. It was Yoru.

"Ran." I said.

"Ran? Your name is Ran?" Yoru asked me. I nodded.

"Hai…Yoru-kun." I say.

**Hehe! You DON'T need to see the next part.**

/Aw! Hell no! Oh no/

We kissed. Well, it wasn't Takair and me, it was Rin and Yoru. But it doesn't get deeper so I mentally sighed.

**Now this is sad.**

/What/

**It is when you left him**

/What/

A girl who looked too familiar to be true looked at you guys in the hallway of the lab. She wore a black t-shirt and a pair of low hip jeans. She had black hair with white streaks that went to her shoulder. She had white/light purple eyes. Her face was emotionless. It was Sumi.

The next one I don't remember. She wore a baby blue T and white capris. She had brown eyes and silky black hair that went to her elbows and was tied back in a French braid. Her name is Sachi.

"Ai, Takair," Sumi began as she looked at us. Takair and I held hands, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hai?" we both asked in unison.

"When I say 'run', run! Don't look back and don't slow down." We both nodded.

Sumi shot her head and looked down the hallway.

"Run!" Sumi yelled. Sachi, Sumi, Takair and I both ran. Sachi and Sumi were a little faster then us since they were two years older and had more practice running.

Everything looked smooth until sirens went off. I didn't look back though, just concentrated on the door at the end of the hallway.

But that is also when Takair…fell.

He landed on the ground and our hands slipped off each other.

"Takair!" I yelled as I stopped running and went a little back to help him get up. He tired to get up but he couldn't. His leg must have been broken.

"Go on with out mine Ai-chan." Takair commanded me. I looked in front of me. Scientists were running over. Takair noticed them too. His eyes turned red.

"Ran! Don't abandon me." Yoru said to ran. Rin and Yoru held hands.

"I won't Takair." I said as I gained back control. I looked up; there were scientists in front of me. I froze, "Let…go…" I whispered. I pushed Takair's hands to the ground.

"Ai-chan," Takair yells. I knew it was him since he had blue eyes. I knew back then witch was witch.

Sumi grabs me by my waist and runs. All I was doing was staring at Takair while he was being pulled by the scientists.

"Ran," I heard Yoru yell. But I didn't answer.

"Ai-chan," I finally heard Takair yell out my name. I felt so guilty and was about to cry.

"Takair!" I yelled.

**That's it!**

I shot up covered in cold sweat.

"Wait…I…Takair…" I whispered not wanting to wake up Maye. I remembered what happened. I let go. I put Takair and Yoru in pain.

I shot up from the bed and ran to the nearest bathroom. Witch was all the way in the next hallway.

I shut the door and grabbed on to the edge of the sink. I started to cry.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Ran." The voice said. Rin gasped and quickly whipped the tears from my face. She ran to the door and shot it open.

"**Yoru**!" Rin yelled. She wrapped her arms around Yoru's neck. And they peck.

/-gag- that is gross/

**Well I felt the same way when you kissed Snake Breath**

/Hey! Hey! Hey! …he kissed me/

"**Yoru…Yoru…I'm…Tak**…" Rin was sounding like she was struggling since I hope she was. I gained full control.

"Takair!" I yelled at Yoru. I clung on to Yoru like a little child.

"Ai! Get away!" Yoru yelled at me. I looked up at him, tears coming out from my eyes.

"What?"

"You're interfering with Ran and me. Get away and let Ran take control."

"No! Where is Takair? I want to say sorry to him…personally! Not to you."

"It is your entire fault anyway. Ai, you abandoned me and made those scientists do more experiments on Takair and me. You know how much pain we went through."

"I know!" I started to cry again, "That is why I want to say sorry to Takair. I want to see him.

"Fine, if you really want to," Yoru said to me. I let go of him and he fell to the ground. Rin took over my body again. Damn! She is getting good at taking of my body at the most random moments.

"**Yoru**!" Rin kneeled to the ground to look at Yoru. The boy opened his eyes. I took full control again when I saw the color of his eyes…blue…

"What? Wait? Where am I?" Takair asked sounding disoriented. I smirked.

"You are at your friend Sasuke's house." I answered him.

"Who?"

I smiled.

"Wait…Ai-chan? Is that you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Hai, Takair-kun." I answered his obvious question. But he hasn't technically seen me in like seven years, "Sumimasen."

"What?"

"I abandoned you. And for that I am sorry."

"I don't give." There was Takair again!

"So…"

"Where am I?"

"Sasuke's house."

"Like I said before dobe…who?"

I made fake stories how Sasuke and he were really close friends but I hardly doubt they were even acquaintances. I bet he tagged along with Naruto or someone. But I said that they are teammates for basketball.

"I hardly believe that." He says after I was done with my stories. I winked.

"Nope, 100 percent true."

"Yeah right dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe! I will freakin kill you!"

"I'm sorry!" I hugged him.

"Okay! Okay! I won't kill you…jeez. Just get off of me."

"I let go."

"Aw shit, not that again." I heard a door open and I let go of Takair.

"Ai, what are you doing?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

**Some one sound jealous.**

I smirk. Then shot around to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Takair and I are childhood friends and we just remembered a memory. Right?" I looked over at Takair.

"Um…sure…whatever." Takair asked as if he could care less about a childhood memory.

"Sorry for waking you Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah…sorry teme."

"Okay," Sasuke raised his eye brow, this story doesn't sound believable, "But you were crying Ai."

"I'm okay now." I answered truthfully to him.

"Fine, just get some sleep. We have a date tonight…remember?"

"Hai." Sasuke shuts his door.

"Date?" Takair looked up at me. I shook my head and winked at him.

"It is nothing." I helped him to his feet, "Go to bed. I will wake you up in the morning…kay?" he nodded at me.

"All right. Night dobe." He said as he started walking to what he hoped was his room. I giggled.

"Night shorty." I joked. He stopped dead in his tracks and shot around.

"What did you say?" he asked angrily. True, he was short, but not that short. I guess he just doesn't like anyone making fun of his height.

"I said 'night shorty'."

"I swear dobe! I will kill you and your whole damn family!" I scolded me. But I just giggled.

ZzZ

It was morning. I felt the sun's rays on my soft face. It was probably past nine since it was so bright out. But I didn't feel like getting up. Last night I tossed and turned in my sleep thinking if Takair made it to morning.

If he did, I would jump up with joy. That would be the best thing. He having the last will power then me, and he would be able to be free.

But if Yoru is there, I would be sad. I wouldn't cry of course but I would want Takair. He seemed nicer…well…scratch that. But I did like Takair better the Yoru. Yoru gave me the creeps even though they were in the same body.

"Oy, Maye, Ai, wake up." I heard a voice say from out side Maye's door. I smiled and stretched.

"Okay Naruto." Maye yelled as she shot up from her bed. She ran out of the room. I sat on the bed there for a moment.

"Aw, why not?" I heard Maye complain from outside her door.

"No! She can't borrow my clothes." I heard Sasuke scold at her. I actually didn't need his clothes. I could just easily wear my outfit from yesterday.

"Aw, come on!"

"FINE! Just leave me alone after this."

"Hurray!"

Oh great.

Now I will be wearing Sasuke's clothes. Is he really my size?

After a moment Maye came in with a pair of clothes. I looked at them. White skater shorts and a black t-shirt.

"It is winter." I reminded her as I held up the clothes.

"Correction," Maye winked at me, "It is fall."

I groaned.

"Fine." I sighed and went into the bathroom to change my outfit. And it was true, he was my size. It fit like a dream. I wore my hair in a half pony tail.

I walked down stair with Maye were I saw everyone again. Jeez, did they all sleep over? Well, they could. It was a mansion after all.

"Ohayo!" Maye yelled.

**"**Ohayo everyone." I said with a smile as I waved to everyone.

"Ohayo…Ran." I heard a voice say next to me. Both Rin and I gasped.

"**Yoru**," Rin said again, having control. She changed her voice to a whisper, "**Where is Takair-kun?**"

"In me." Yoru answered like Rin was stupid. I got control again. He was annoying the crap out of me.

"Gah!" I yelled, "I am going to…Gah! Teme!" I yelled. I tried to punch him in the face but he dodged with ease.

"Just wait; I will kill your whole damn family!"

"Why don't you?" I asked him while yelling.

"Ai, you are annoying." His voice was calm again.

"Well!" Itachi yelled to change the subject, "Ai-kun, you look nice."

"Arigato." I said with a smile.

"Aw Sasuke, you are lucky again. Ai, you have very sexy legs. Do you work out of something?" Kiba asked me. I growled. But blushed at the compliment because I really didn't do anything but basketball.

"Shut up Kiba-kun."

"Yeh…you look…very nice." Naruto said while looking down at his plate. Probably because I was wearing Sasuke's outfit.

I walk to the table and sit next to Sasuke. I stare at him and he stares back at me.

"Sexy," he reassures me. He pecks me on the lips.

I blush different shades of red and look down at the table.

"Arigato." I looked up at Yoru and frowned, "Come back…Takair…"

**Miszuki: hurray! I am done. sweat drop wow, that took me a while. So…the next chapter will be here probably on Friday or something. I have school ya know.**

**Please review for Ai-chan!!!!!**

**And I hope she makes it there safe and doesn't get lost trying to find her dorm…witch she usually does… -sigh- **


	15. The One With The Breakup

**Chapter 15**

**The One With The Breakup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Naruto…-sigh-…I wish I owned Naruto.**

**Miszuki: Thanks for the great reviews. Hehe. I thought I would be a good writer.**

**If anyone wants to know why Ai-kun is going to Japan then here it is…**

**She is going into a boarding school in Kyoto. It is a special school that only teaches Writing, and Science. She is going to be such a great writer when she comes back, I just know it. But I also know that she will get totally lost in a guy, like a sempei (upper classmen, senior, 12th grade.) Like Itachi should be called sempei. **

**Well, once again thanks so much for the reviews.**

**And I re-read the story and I went,**

'**Wow, I have a lot of selling mistakes…or grammar. What ever'**

**Hehe…now I am going to do something that Ai-kun will KILL me for doing. But I am going to do it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come to my room after breakfast." Sasuke commanded me. I nodded.

"Then come to my room after." Maye said cheerfully. Sasuke smirked.

"Fine but don't expect her for a couple hours." I blushed bright red. The guys laughed but Chi and Maye just stared at the guys.

"So…what is everyone doing today?" Chi asked.

"Nothing." Lee said.

"I am going to see Sumi." Neji said. I slammed my hands on the table. Everyone looked at me.

"Um…tell Sumi I said hello and thank you. She will know what I mean." I said as I sat back down.

"I know I am not doing anything." Takair…or Yoru I should say told everyone.

"I am not doing anything." Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, why don't you come over my house and watch TV." Naruto nodded.

"Sure Takair."

ZzZ

"Oh Maye," I sang to get her attention. Maye was on her laptop playing a game when I caught her attention. She looked at me.

"Yeah?" she asked as she minimized her game.

"I am going to Sasuke's room." Maye frowned.

"Don't let him trick you."

"Huh?"

"You remember his girlfriends." I looked at my feet.

Okay, so I don't know his girlfriends but still. He used them for their bodies. I can't stand people like that. Not ever. I wonder how they looked like. Maybe skinny blondes who dance around poles for money. I looked back up at Maye.

"I know." I said to her. She nodded.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Maye said.

"Arigato Maye-chan."

I walk out of her room.

ZzZ

I gulped as I knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun, it is me." I said as I opened up the door.

He was all by himself on his black colored bed. I blushed.

"_I don't want to see you hurt."_

I shut the door and plopped on the black colored bed. Sasuke pinned me to the bed and I blushed even more.

**Um…help!**

/I can't do anything right now, I am pinned/

**Aw, forget it.**

"You have been ignoring me." Sasuke said to me.

"Hey. I talked to you this morning."

"Not that ignore." He kissed me on the lips, "That ignore."

"I kissed you this morning."

"Yeah right, I kissed you this morning." Sasuke corrected me. I pried Sasuke off.

"Listen…Sasuke…I hate you again."

"What the hell?"

"You have a brother and sister. I don't. You have a popular and wonderful life…I don't."

"You do though. You have me."

"I have no siblings…no other family…a cruel life."

"What is the matter with you? My parents were murdered. Yours were in an accident."

"I…-sigh- remember when we fought the first day I came to Konoha?"

"Yes."

"And that Shikamaru had a picture in his cell phone that showed me with red eyes, fangs, long nails, and cat ears?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well…when I was little my parents were too poor to take care of me. So they gave me away to some scientists. They got over 200,000 yen per experiment. One experiment put something in me…a cat…a…cat…demon."

"Hn. Now it seems like you had a tougher life then me."

"But I escaped."

"Good," he pecked me on the lips.

"And there is another reason why I hate you."

"What? What is it?" Rin gained control.

"**I heard of your girlfriends. You only like them for their bodies**."

"What? Oh, those. Listen Ai-" he grabbed my hand but Rin smacked it away.

"**Damn it! I hate guys like you**."

"Listen. I only dated those tramps so I can make Itachi jealous. But now I have-"

"**A tramp to make Itachi jealous**." Rin finished his sentence. Sasuke slapped me across the face. I couldn't believe that he hasn't noticed me with red eyes. Maybe because it was too dark or maybe it was because he noticed, but didn't pay attention to it.

"I guess my mom was right." I gained control.

"What?"

"My mother always called me a tramp because she saw me wear mini skits and belly shirts."

"Ai! You are not one! You are pretty, outgoing and intelligent."

"You don't have to say pretty because I am only ordinary."

"What are you talking about Ai, you are sexy." I heard a voice say from the other side of the door. I looked at the door, it was a crack open. My heart pounded.

/How much did they hear/

**Aw crap**

"How much did you guys hear?" I asked the group of people who were at the door. Maye and Takair were the only ones not there.

"Everything." Itachi answered.

**Aw double crap**

The door bell rang.

"Geoffrey, will you get that?" Itachi asked.

"Yes sir." I heard G say and a door open. I wondered who it is.

"I think I have to go." I got up and Sasuke immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. He kissed me.

"Stay." Sasuke commanded me. I shook my head.

"Iya!" I yelled.

"Huh?" I heard Sasuke and some guys say. Sasuke gripped harder on my wrist.

"Iya! Iya! Iya!" I shook my head violently.

"Ai!" Sasuke yelled.

"We are through!" he let go of my wrist, "I am just another tramp and you don't need me."

"Ai…" I heard Naruto say.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded. Then pecked him on the lips. I ran out the door while pushing people out of the way. I was running down the hallway when I heard a guy yell,

"You bitch!" I shot around to see who it was but before I saw a clear picture of who it was. The boy punched me in the face. I landed to the ground and looked up at who rudely punched me.

I gasped.

"H-H-Haku-san…" I stuttered.

"You don't even care to call us?" Haku asked me. I scratched the back of my head.

/Oops/

**Nice on, Ai.**

"Ai-san!" I heard a girl yelled. There I saw Maye ran up to me, "It looks pretty swollen." she said as she helped me up. Then she looked over at Haku, "You jackass! How can you hurt Ai?"

**Damn, when did she learn that word?**

/I am as shocked as you are/

"Don't worry Maye-chan. I disserved it." I told her.

"None of my friends disserve anything. Do you even know anything about Ai?"

"Maye, he is my brother." Haku snorted.

"Do you even know anything about her? Do you know what is in her?" Haku asked Maye.

"Iya." I whispered.

"Her soul, no duh." Maye answered. Haku started laughing.

"You got to be kidding me."

"No!" I yelled.

"She has a demon in her." Maye gasped. She took a couple steps back. She covered her mouth.

"Ai-san, tell me it isn't true." She asked me, her voice sounding a little muffled.

"I wish I could," I said to her, "But I can't. Or I would be a liar." I saw a tear escape from Maye's eye. She ran away into her room.

Haku grabbed my collar of my shirt…okay…Sasuke's shirt.

"You want to know how much shit I have been through?" Haku scolded me. I started to sweat. But I just stood there, my hands on Haku's being ready that if he might began to strangle me, I can pry him off, "I went to so many houses till Nikki told me where you were."

I could see Nymph snickering right now, and want to see me be tortured.

Haku let go and then had a tight grip of my wrist.

"You are going home." he commanded me. I struggled to break free.

"Iya!" I yelled, "Iya! Iya! Iya! Some one help me! Help!"

I saw some one get in front of me and smack Haku's hand off my wrist. The person grabbed Haku's wrist and twisted it. Haku yelped while the person still held on to his wrist.

It was Naruto.

"You teme!" Haku cursed at Naruto. I struggled to break those to up.

"Naruto! Naruto! Stop hurting my brother." I yelled at Naruto. Naruto looked at me then let go. Haku slapped me across the face.

"I didn't need your help dobe." Haku cursed at me. I shed a tear. Naruto grabbed Haku's wrist again. Haku just gasped from the pain.

"If you ever touch Ai-chan again…I will kill you."

"Hmph. Fine." Naruto let go, "I will leave then. I hope I don't see you in my house, tramp. We are not even siblings. My mom was forced by law to take care of you. My mom hates you. Your mom stole my dad." I gasped.

/What is going on/

**-shrug- I don't know, don't ask me.**

"So," Haku said, "Don't you feel so shocked? Well, you should. No one likes you any more you pathetic little dirty demon. Bye tramp." and with that…

Haku left.

I could stand any more, I collapsed on my knees. Naruto hugged me.

"I knew it all along. I am a tramp. I am a demon." I started to cry, "BROTHER!"

"Ai-chan," Naruto still hugged me and stroked my hair.

**I wonder how jealous Sasuke is now**

/-tear- I don't care/

"You are not one," he said softly to me, "And you will never be one."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"Hmph." I heard a voice say, "That is the same thing the I said."

"Sumimasen." I said as I got up and walked to Sasuke. I placed my arms around his neck and just stared at me, "Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"Chuu…" and with that started a passionate kiss. No tongue though. I wouldn't let it.

I stroke his hair.

"I will miss those kisses." I said to him as I started walking to Maye's room.

ZzZ

"Sumimasen." I said to her.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you! For that 100th time today." Maye complained.

"Sumi- yeah…sorry for always saying that." Maye sighed in frustration.

"Oh Ai-san! Can I do your hair?"

"Um…that is SO random but sure."

"Hurray! What about a French braid, or pig tails, oh maybe…" I giggled.

"What ever helps you sleep at night."

ZzZ

"Hurray! It is finish!" Maye said as I looked at it in the mirror it was high pig tails that made me looked two years younger.

I smiled brightly.

"Arigato!" I said happily to her. Maye just stared at me.

"Hey…so…" Maye said to start a new conversation.

"Let's go to the mall!" Maye looked at me strangely.

"Okay…what?"

"Let's. Go. To. The. Mall."

"Wow Ai-san. You? Going to the mall?"

"Change of seasons Maye. Change of seasons."

ZzZ

At the mall…

We were searching for some guys to pick up when we noticed this two hot guys who leaned against the guard rail, sipping Cokes.

"Look over there Maye." I commanded her as I pointed to a boy.

"Him?" Maye asked. I nodded at her. I put my hand down.

"Hot sun kiss tan, emerald eyes, brown hair, lean, sexy! Maye! He is perfect for you!"

"You think?" She tilted her head.

"Of course. And the one right next to him…is mine."

"Hmm," Maye looked at him, "Same height, lean, pale skin, black hair, black eyes…looks like Sasuke to me."

"No he doesn't!" I looked at her.

"Of course he does! Just look at him!" Maye looked at me. And we started arguing if the boy looked like Sasuke or not.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes Ai-san! He looks like Sasuke."

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Iya!"

"Baka…"

"What did you call me?"

"Baka. Baka! Baka! BAKA!"

"You are so immature!"

"I wouldn't be talking!"

"Why wouldn't you be talking? I am fully matured. I…um…"

"See? You were going to say you have titties. But you got none."

"Oh shut up! Like you have any!"

"I am younger then you by like…three! Three years!"

"Hello ladies." we heard a voice say in front of us. I froze. My blood chilled me. I thought it was an officer since we were yelling to much. I shot around and put my hands in front of me.

"Listen officer. We were just a…r…u…" I tried to say but realized that it was the teen boys we saw who we thought was cute.

The black hair boy snorted.

"Officer. Yeah right. But if we were…we might arrest you girls for being too sexy." the black haired boy said to us with a smirk.

I looked over at Maye. Her cheeks were bright red.

**She is blushin'!**

/-giggle- I know/

"So…" I started, "What are your names?"

"Suzu Hoshi." the black haired one answered.

"Haruno Thoru." the brown haired one chimed in. My blood turned into ice.

/H…ar…uno…/

**Oh crap! Sakura!**

"Do you know Haruno Sakura?" I asked Thoru.

"Hell yeah. She is my baby sister." he answered.

**Aw crap.**

"Ba…by? How old are you guys?" Maye asked. Hoshi stroked Maye's hair witch made her blush more.

"Now, now," Hoshi said to her, "Let's not get too far. What is your name babe?"

"U-u-Uchia Maye." she croaked. She was obviously nervous.

"Coddington Ai." I introduced may self.

"My a beautiful name. American?" Thoru asked as he walked even closer to me.

"H-hai…" these guys were making Maye and me extremely uncomfortable.

"Uchia? Hmm. Isn't that the rich family who owns the police station?" Hoshi asked.

"Hai." Maye answered proudly, "Now…ages."

"Persistent. I like that."

Maye blushed.

"15 ½." Thoru answered. Hoshi glared at him.

"Yeah right! You only turned 15 two months ago. You aint even close to a half." Hoshi protested.

"Fine. 15 and two months."

"12 and seven months." Hoshi answered while looking at Maye.

"11...and a week…" Maye answered in a slight whisper. I gasped.

"Maye? You turned 11 a week ago? Happy belated birthday!" I said cheerfully to her. She smiled at me.

"Arigato, Ai-san."

"San huh? How old are you?" Thoru asked me.

"14 and nine months." I answered. True, my birthday was soon.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" Maye answered cheerfully.

ZzZ

We decided to eat McDonalds.

"So…" Thoru said to start a conversation to me. Maye and Hoshi were flirting with each other and originally Hoshi and I were staring but now we wanted to talk to each other.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at him. I took a sip of my Coke.

"How did you get here?"

"Um…a bus…" I answered like his question was stupid. He started laughing.

Maye and Hoshi finally stopped flirting to looked over at us. I shrugged at them and then they went back talking.

Thoru stopped laughing. He wiped away a tear from his eye.

"No. Not like that. Why did you come here?"

I froze. I didn't want to tell him that I just broke up with Sasuke and I came here to score a guy!

"Um…long story short…Maye and I were bored out of our minds and decided to go to the mall."

"Oh. Well Hoshi and I were hanging out my house when my baby sister…you know…Sakura." I nodded, "She was whining that her friend. Humph. I forget her name. It started with an A. Well, any way, she was whining that her friend's phone was off and she had something important to tell her."

"Shit…" I mumbled.

**Hehe. You forgot about your phone.**

/Shut up/

"Huh?" Thoru asked.

"UM! Nothing. Um…Thoru…want to-to-to-"

"Spilt it out Ai."

"Want to go to the pet store with me?" he nodded.

"Sure. Let's ditch these love birds."

"Hey!" Maye and Hoshi yelled in unison. Thoru and I giggled as he both grabbed each other's hand and went dashing to the pet store in the mall.

ZzZ

"Aw, Thoru-kun, look!" I said as I held up a grey kitten. His eyes were closed. Thoru walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hmm…" he said as he kissed my neck. I blushed. I mean, I have only known him for two hours. Sure, we know everything about each other. Other then Thoru knowing that I have Rin inside of me. But still…

"Isn't he cute?" the kitten opened his eyes. They were a brown color. Rare for a grey cat witch wanted me to keep him more.

"Not as cute as you." I blushed again. Now I know how Maye felt when we first met the guys. I mentally giggled for some odd reason. Maybe it was Rin who was laughing.

"Aw."

"It looks like Kakashi-sensei." I gasped.

"Oh my god! It does!"

We both laughed. Then I put the kitten down and pet it's back. Thoru let go of me.

ZzZ

We really ditched those two love birds and went to the fountain outside. It was so beautiful, it sprayed different patterns in the air and I felt the mist on my face as we both sat on the thick stone edge of the circular fountain.

We stared into each other's eyes.

Green on green.

But his were more shiny and looked like real emerald while mine was pale and a little lighter, like a pea green. Maybe yellow/green.

We leaned in closer…

**Miszuki: O! I will leave it there. Ai will so kill me. Hehe. Any who,**

_**Please review for Ai-san.**_

**She told me that she will send me a letter when she reaches her dorm. And I will write it on here. Hehe. It should be in the next chapter. So…**

**Ja Ne! Don't forget TO REVIEW!!!! **


	16. The One With The Horror Stories

**Chapter…um…16! Hehe, I am SO smart.**

**Sumimasen everybody! I have a HUGE, MAJOR, ALL MIGHTY project due…tomorrow! Aw crap! Any who, I know Takair…you disappeared. But I made you disappear with my magical powers. Hehe! Sorry, I'm all giggly because I am now drinking my fifth can of Pepsi. All hail the Pepsi.**

**Any who…this is the letter Ai sent ya guys. **

_Dear Miszuki, _

_Hey. As you would have guess, I am at Japan…in Kyoto…in my dorm with my two wacky room mates. It will be a little hard writing my fan fic since one of them loves to go on A.I.M and instant message 24/7. The other one likes to peek over my shoulder with interest while I was typing my essay from J.S. (Japanese Studies). So I asked her,_

'_Can you leave me alone while I am writing this?' she merely shook her head, flinging her black silky hair in my face and noted,_

'_No.' Then I bonked her on the head with my J.S. text book._

_She blacked out for a while._

_But no matter what I do on the computer, she HAS to read over my shoulder. And I can hardly go on the computer because of my other room mate. Damn her I.M.ing. _

_Any way, when I first got there I had about an hour to get to the entrance ceremony. I went into the bathroom of the air port and got into my uniform._

_A et that must be zipped up all the way, a black skirt that goes mid thigh, and baggy lookin' knee high socks with black dress shoes._

_So, I was heading for the subway to the Kyoto University Student High (yeah, imagine how long it is in English, try Japanese!) Yeah, if you are going to place this in one of the chapters. It will turn out as squares but here is how it looks like on all my clothes and books, __高い京都大学学生__. You know that Kyoto has over 1600 Buddhist temples and is the former capital. It is amazing here. Oops. Got off topic._

_Like I was saying, I was heading for the subway to get to Kyoutodaigaku Kyoushuusei Shouchikubai (Kyoto University Student High, in Japanese simple form) when…of course, knowing my luck…I missed it by two minutes. So I had to wait for about forty-five minutes for the next one and it took about a half an hour to get there. So of course I missed the entrance ceremony so I was running to find the Freshman Dorm. All doors were locked…damn… I ran to an open to and was glad I ever found one. But it was the Seniors Dorm. I was tired as hell so I leaned up against the door, catching my breath. Till the door opened and I feel. And right there was the SMEXYIST GUY IN THE WHOLE DAMN PLANT! Sorry, it is just that he looked so cute. Miszuki, I bet you can relate._

_He has black hair that is a little long, but, jeez…I can't explain it. He has hair like…hmm…no one from Naruto has he hair style but it is shorter then Sasuke's but longer then Kiba's. And gorgeous crystal blue eyes! I put on my best acting and teared up my eyes._

'_Excuse me, I missed my stop and I missed my entrance ceremony. –Sniff- I don't know what to do anymore –sniff-. I am so lost. Can you help me?' Then, I looked at his right forearm. It had in the Japanese word, 'Student Council President'. Bingo._

'_President?' I asked him. He nodded._

'_Yep, what is your name?' he asked me. I smiled at him._

'_Ai-ka.' Now that isn't my real name. Ai is._

'_Ai…ka…?' he was looking down the list of names._

'_Ai meaning 'love' and ka meaning 'beautiful'. My father calls me that. But find Coddington.'_

'_Oh here. You are in D-106.'_

'_-Sniff- Thank you so much.'_

'_Sure thing…lost kitten…' I hugged him and ran off. Now, this whole conversation was in Japanese but I put it in English so you would understand Miszuki. Now we pass each other always at the path filled with Sakura trees and Sakura blossoms falling. And he always calls me lost kitten. My girl friends think it is cute!_

_One time I was walking with my friend Yuki (English translation- snow) who has blonde hair like Naruto's and green eyes. We stopped in that path way with the Sakura trees where we saw Kenji-sempei (English translation- Kenji: intelligent leader…o! goes so well with his attitude). _

'_Hello lost kitten' he smiled at me._

'_Hey Kenji-sempei' I greeted. Yuki just snarled at him._

'_Don't call me sempei.' Then he grabbed a Sakura petal off the top of my head. For some reason, for Yuki, this went TOO far so he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. _

'_I'm always in the Student Council room if you need me, maybe you should meet me there this afternoon lost kitten.' And with a wink and a glare by Yuki…he left. But I didn't see him after school at the SC room. Because I decided to hang out with me friends and I…sort of forgot. Hehe! But what Yuki said to me didn't leave my mind,_

'_Don't trust him' he said to me._

'_What?' I asked._

'_He is that stupid actress's son.' Hmm…actress…actress…actress… I had no clue what he was talking about but I still listened to him._

_I am sort of popular at my school since I told everyone I am from America and I knew Adam Pascal in person. They didn't know who he was till I said he played Roger in Rent._

_Well…I hope you didn't screw up my story cause I heard this story was in a c2 for horrible fanfics but like I care; my story doesn't have to be perfect. So I have one month left before I get my new laptop. And this is another reason why you got a letter instead of an e-mail._

_Ja Ne!_

_Signed,_

_Ai-ka (Lost Kitten) Coddington_

**Miszuki: Damn! It took SO long just to type up her stupid letter. And there is even more too. I have her schedule, but I will place it at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever!**

**_Warning:_ I made this chapter like OMFG, WTF, if ya know what I mean. AND THIS IS A DAMN ASS LONG CHAPTER! Grab a duff and a doughnut, heck! Grab both, sit back, relax and…**

**Enjoy…**

"Ohayo Maye-chan." I said in the early morning as the rays hit my face. My voice my all rusty. I sounded like an old lady with a stoma. I sneezed, indicating I have one serious cold.

I combed my hair with my hand when I realized that my hair was damp. But I haven't taken a shower last night. Witch sounds disgusting.

"Morning Ai-san. Are you feeling okay?" Maye asked me as she sat up and stretched. I pondered at her question. Was I really okay? What happened last night?

I tried to remember from the mall…

Thoru and I leaned closer to each other. Maybe I should do this. Then I heard a voice,

"Hey you two! Get a room!"

We backed away from each other to see Maye and Hoshi standing right in front of the door. I smiled and ran over to Maye to talk about what she did with Hoshi and what I did with Thoru.

Then we said good bye to the two. Maye got pecked on the cheek my Hoshi while Thoru and I shook hands good bye. I felt nervous just being around him.

Both of us went to Maye's house and watched the Hills Have Eyes while eating popcorn and drinking Pepsi.

We ate dinner with Sasuke and Itachi. Now that is what you call uncomfortable. Sitting near your ex-boyfriend made my stomach turn and I easily lost my appetite.

Then we watched about two hours of Parental Control and three hours of Next.

When we looked at the clock it was close to one. Witch was a not so much a bad thing since tomorrow was only Sunday.

Next, Itachi came into the room and for some odd reason we decided to talk about Chi and how those two should get married. Maybe have a couple of kids. Maye and I were imagining them.

Two kids he would have.

One girl, one boy.

The boy would be strong with blonde hair and black eyes and have a chirpy attitude like Chi. While the girl had black hair with black eyes with skin of Chi and the attitude of pure Itachi. Maye and I giggled as we thought of our own kids after.

Maye wanted three kids.

"Three?" I asked her. She nodded happily.

Two girls, one boy.

She was really imagining her with Hoshi's kids. I just giggled at every little word that spat out of her mouth. She did have one wild imagination.

For some reason she wanted all two girls to look exactly like her and the boy to look like Hoshi.

"But I don't get it." She said.

"Huh?" Itachi asked. I jumped, forgetting he was there with how quiet he had been.

"Why do you, I and Sasuke look like mom but none of us look like dad?"

"Well…you do have father's hair." Itachi pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I don't look like any of my parents." I said while staring out at the window. It was pouring. I loved the rain so much. A clash of lighting lit the room for only a mere second since Maye wanted to keep her lights off, so the room was pitch black.

"What did your mom and dad look like?" Maye asked me.

(Now this is what Ai's parents really look like. If you are wondering, witch I highly doubt, Ai has brown hair and hazel (blue and brown) eyes.)

"My father had black hair and black eyes. He was tan, along with my mother. As you can see, I am extremely pale. My mother had blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was pretty. But I bet I was adopted."

"Well…maybe some where in your family tree you have some one with those traits." Itachi said to me.

"Maybe."

Then Maye wanted to hear what kind of kids I wanted. I pondered at this for about two minutes. I have never thought of this before. What did I want my kids to look and act like? Maybe I just didn't want kids. Maybe I do know exactly what I wanted out of my kid or kids yet I couldn't grasp it yet.

I decided.

One kid. That is it. One. Uno. Ichi.

It would be a girl. I haven't chosen the man I wanted it with but it would have green hair and mysterious eyes, I just don't know the color.

"Maybe black like Sasuke nii-san." Maybe joked. I grabbed her blue soft plush pillow and threw it at her direction.

Light crashed.

Next, we decided to change the subject and tell scary stories. I decided to go first since I knew the perfect one.

I gulped. Getting all dramatic.

"Have you guys heard of Bloody Mary?" I asked them.

"No, but I bet she is all bloody." Maye said to me childishly. I looked at Itachi.

"I have heard of her. Something to do with a mirror right?" Itachi asked me. I nodded.

"This is how it goes: Go into a room with a mirror and turn all the lights off. Bathrooms seem to be perfect for this since they almost always have a mirror and are usually dark at night with the lights off and the door closed. Light a candle, look into the mirror, and start chanting "Bloody Mary you have to do this 13 times, of course. You should see Bloody Mary behind your left shoulder after the thirteenth time. Beware, she has been reported to 1.) Kill the person calling her, 2.) Scratch their eyes out, 3.) Drive the person mad or 4.) Pull the person into the mirror with her. This is an old legend; it has been around for ages. A folklorist, Janet Langlois, published an essay on the legend back in 1978. At that time, the legend was wide spread across the USA and a popular slumber party ritual done by girls as well as boys. No one knows the true origins of the Bloody Mary tale; she's been known to be anything from a witch that was killed for practicing to a modern day woman killed in a car crash, depending on what part of the country you live in-"

"I wanted to do the mirror thing!" Maye said cheerfully. Didn't she just listen to my story? It is suppose to kill you. Or rip your eyes out.

"Hold up. I got another one. It is another classic legend." I said to her.

"This isn't scaring me." Itachi said as he crossed his arms across his chest showing off that he is bored.

"Oh shut up Goth Boy."

"Oh ouch that hurt." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Okay, this is the legend of the Night Call. An elderly woman receives a phone call on a dark, stormy night. She hears a moaning on the other end and a voice that sounds like her recently diseased husband. The calls torment her all night. The next day, she asks her driver to take her past the cemetery where her husband was laid to rest. They discover that during the storm, a phone line had fallen down ...and was lying on her dead husband's grave! And legend has it that on a stormy night like this on a Saturday, the old man is supposed to call. You can hear his moaning over the phone. It is suppose to happen right after I say these words. Come out; come out where ever you are."

And right there, the phone rings. My heart raced as Maye screamed. She ran to her bed and pulled her blue covers over her head with fear. I just stood there. Itachi got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked sternly. I bet he wasn't even scared of the legend I told them. I originally heard it from Haku about two years ago in our summer camping trip. I looked over at Itachi. The window was open so I could see his face. He seemed relaxed. He knew it wasn't the old man from beyond the grave.

He hung up the phone. Maye peeked her head out of the covers.

"Who was that?" Maye asked him. A hint of fear in her voice.

"My friend calling." Itachi answered casually as he sat back down on the ground.

"Now who in hell's name would be calling at one in the morning?" I asked him. Not believing his story.

"Important business."

"Who would like to go next?" I asked while looking at both of them. Maye raised her hand as she sat back down on her tan carpet.

Lighting lit the room once more.

"What is this called?" Itachi asked her, "Attack of the fuzzy pink bunnies?" I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"No!" Maye protested.

"Then what is it called?" I asked her.

"Oksana lived in a small house on the edge of town with her father, her stepmother and her stepsister. Oksana's stepmother disliked Oksana, favoring her true daughter, Olena.

Soon after her father's remarriage, Oksana found that all the housework fell to her while Olena idled her days away. Oksana's father was a timid man, and could not bring himself to defy his wife. So Oksana wore Olena's cast off clothes, and her hands grew red and chapped from scrubbing in the cold, while Olena attended parties, growing lazy and spoiled.

One year, when the winter snows were particularly fierce, Oksana's family ran out of money. Oksana's stepmother began nagging her father to send Oksana away, because they could not afford to keep two girls. Reluctantly, Oksana's father agreed. He took Oksana to a cottage deep in the woods and left her there.

Oksana was very frightened. The woods were said to be filled with demons and monsters. But Oksana was also practical. She entered the cottage with her small bundle and found a fireplace, a lopsided table and a rusty old pot. Oksana put away the loaf of bread, the knife and the slab of cheese her father had given her. She folded the blanket and laid it near the fireplace. Then she collected wood and built a fire.

Oksana knew the bread and cheese would not last her all winter. So she made a snare using the thin, flexible branches of the trees and caught a snow rabbit to eat. She also dug under the deep snow, and found some roots and berries for food.

By dark, Oksana had melted water for drinking, and used the rest to make a stew. So Oksana ate well. Then she lay down near the fire for the night, listening to the wind howl and pretending to herself that she was not frightened of the woods.

It was midnight when the knock came.

Knock, knock, knock.

It echoed hollowly through the dark cottage. Oksana woke with a start, her heart pounding in fear. It came again.

Knock, knock, knock.

Oksana thought of the monsters. She hid under her blanket, praying the thing would go away.

Knock, knock, knock-"

Then there was a knock at Maye's door. Both she and I screamed. The door flung opened. And there was Sasuke Uchia. Looking pissier then ever.

"It is two o' clock in the f-ing morning and I would like to get some sleep!" he complained.

"We were quiet." I pointed out to him.

"Not when the phone rang and I kept hearing screaming!"

"Okay! Okay! We were only telling ghost stories." I said. Then I saw Sasuke stand up more. He looked interested. Maybe this was a good subject for him.

"Maybe I will just listen to these 'stories' that got you guys so worked up." Sasuke sat down next to Itachi on the floor. I peaked over and looked out the window. It was still pouring.

I loved the sound of rain as it hits the glass window with as much force as it could. It was a loud patting sound that was music to my eyes. Lighting lit up the room and a smashing sound quickly followed.

"Go on with your story Maye. It sounds good so far." I egged her. Maye nodded and continued.

"Oksana rose, grabbing a branch. She crept towards the door. The wind howled eerily down the chimney. Oksana swallowed and swung the door open. There was nothing there. Her heart pounded fiercely as she stared out at the snow whipping about in the light of her small fire. Then she looked down. Oksana let out a shriek of terror and leapt back, dropping her stick. It was a demon. An evil spirit.

It had no body!

"Who are you?" Oksana stuttered, clutching the door with shaking hands.

"I am Cow's Head," it replied.

Indeed, Oksana saw at once that it was. The head was brown, with curved horns and strange, haunted eyes.

"I am cold and hungry. May I sleep by your fire?" the Cow's Head asked. Its voice was cold and lifeless.

Oksana gulped down her horror.

"Of course," she said.

"Lift me over the threshold," demanded the Cow's Head hollowly. Oksana did as she was bidden.

"Place me near the fire."

Anger warred with compassion inside her, but compassion won. Oksana put it next to the fire.

"I am hungry," said the Cow's Head. "Feed me."

Oksana thought of her meager food supply. The stew left in the pot was for her breakfast. She fed it to Cow's Head.

"I will sleep now," it said. There was no softening in its attitude toward her. Nonetheless, Oksana made it comfortable for the night, giving it her blanket and sleeping in a cold corner with only her cloak to keep her warm.

When she woke in the morning, Cow's Head was gone. Where it had slept was a large trunk, filled with the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. Under the gowns lay heaps of gold and jewels.

Oksana stared blankly at the riches in front of her. Her father's voice roused her.

"Daughter, I am come."

Oksana forgot the trunk in her joy. She ran into his arms. He had defied her stepmother to come and bring her back to their home.

"Papa, come see!" Oksana exclaimed as she pulled him into the cottage. Her words tumbled over each other as she explained.

Her father took her home. She was honored in her town for her compassion and her bravery, and won scores of suitors. She married soon after her return from the cottage.

Hearing Oksana's story, and seeing the riches she had received, Olena went to the cottage in the forest and spent the night there. But when Cow's Head appeared, she was too lazy to serve it. In the morning, all her gowns had turned to rags and her possessions to dust.

But Oksana lived to a ripe old age in happiness and prosperity." Maye smiled as the rest of us had a huge sweat drop.

"Um…that's it?" Sasuke asked. Maye nodded happily. I sighed. It was an okay story. But suck a suckey ending. She should have made a scary ending like mine with the phone. But it was just a coincidence that the phone rang after.

"Hmm…how lame." Sasuke added. I glared at him.

"Humph. And do you have anything better?" I asked him. Sort of sounding like a challenge. Sasuke looked back at me. Since it was hard because to window was behind me and with that you could only see my outline.

"Maybe I do."

"Then do share nii-san!" Maye said excitedly.

"Fine. One day when I was 10, my friend and I decided to go out for a walk in a near by forest. In the forest, there is an old abandoned rodeo; we were playing there when we saw a young lady, probably in her early 30's, staring at us. She was in a long white dress but the thing that scared us was that she was transparent. We decided after that that we were going to hide in the forest since we weren't due back home for another hour. While we were hiding, we saw her again and she called out to us in a hoarse voice. She told us to run, run fast. So we did as we were told. And then, as we reached the edge of the forest and we looked back and she was looking around scared, then she looked at us and screamed and twisted her face. Like-"

"Boo!" a voice yelled out from behind Maye and I. Us girls screamed if our life's depended on it. We both shot up and ran out of the room while screaming.

We both went into Sasuke's room and locked his door. We sat on his black colored bed, under the blankets.

"Is it save to come out now?" Maye asked after five minutes of sitting in the dark under Sasuke's blanket. I blinked violently. Never. Never was I this scared in my whole entire life. I have been spooked like when the phone rang but this was serious. Some one shocked us from behind.

I gulped.

"Okay, let's go out." Then before I could lift the heavy comforter off of us we both heard the door slowly crack open.

"Not yet," whispered Maye as she shook her head. Fear filled her eyes.

"Come out; come out were ever you are." We heard a man voice sing. We thought it was a killer. Maybe the one I heard of in the news papers that killed black haired and dark eyed teens. Maybe Sasuke was in danger. But I worried about my life before his. I shout my eyes, waiting for death.

I hear the light switch flick on. I opened my eyes and still saw no trace of light. I saw Maye's horrid face as she shut her eyes violently. I heard loud foot steps coming closer to the bed.

Then, I felt the cover trying to get off of Maye and I. But I grabbed it so it wouldn't move. Then, there was a struggle to get the blanket off. But the enemy won and I awaited my doom. The cover completely went off the bed and to the floor and standing there; holding a part of the cover, widely smirking was…Takair.

"Fooled ya." He joked with me. Itachi and Sasuke came into the room.

"Oh great, now I will have to clean my sheets." Sasuke joked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared the crap out of me." I yelled at Takair and Sasuke.

"You guys are SO hurtful." Maye acted as she fake cried. I patted her on the back with a worried face on, going along with her little plan.

"Shh, it is okay Maye-chan. Now why would you do this to a little poor girl?" I asked Takair. He blinked at me.

"Um…I dunno…I just…"

"Just nothing!" I snapped at him, "I can't believe you Takair! You are so hurtful." I started to fake cry myself.

"1…2…" Maye whispered.

"Fooled ya!" Maye and I yelled at them. We started laughing as we got off of Sasuke's bed.

"Now back to my room for one scarier story. Then lights out." Maye told everyone as we all walked out of the room and back to Maye's.

"Okay," I said as I clapped my hands together, "Who wants to go?"

Takair raised his hand.

"I have one that truly happened to me." He said. We all leaned in closer.

"Wait." Maye said, "Is anyone going to pop out at us?" the boys shook their heads. Maye and I smiled.

"Good." I smirked, "Do tell this true story Takair-kun." I said even though I knew all along that it was still Yoru, but I decided to ignore it.

"Okay," Takair began, "This is one story that still haunts me until this day. I am the type of person who does not believe in ghosts but have learned to respect their reasons for being on our plane. I belong to a group of friends who were really into the paranormal things that are happening around us. Being in this type of crowd I could not help myself in believing a swell (with the way they tell their stories), and being dragged into opening my sixth sense. Call it peer pressure but I guess that's just the way it is.

For a few days, nothing out of the extra ordinary was happening. So I told myself, "hey maybe it didn't work". Given the fact that I did not believe in those types of beings, I thought perhaps the ceremony had no effect on me. Then it happened, one night I woke up in the middle of the night and wanted a glass of water. I was so thirsty that it could not wait until morning. So I went down for a cold drink. After filling my glass with water from the container, I closed the fridge's door. Standing beside me was a white figure with bloody red eyes. I was so scared that I dropped the glass on my hand and closed my eyes and prayed. When I open my eyes there was no one there, so I figured it was just my imagination.

So to help me sleep, I had this great idea of watching T.V. to help me doze off. So I got the remote and pointed to the direction of the television. Now before I could even turn the T.V. on I saw on the black screen that the white figure was standing behind me with a big grin on her face this time together with her bloody eyes. This was the last draw; I ran up to my mom's room and slept beside her until morning came."

Maye and I looked around the room…no one seemed to be lurking. I mentally sighed. Then shivers ran up my spine. That story gave me the creeps.

I felt that way once, waking up and wanting something to drink really badly. I heard other stories of real life that my friend's had. Even Haku and it all started 'I was so thirsty, I needed water' or something among those lines. That is what scared me the most.

"And that is true?" Itachi asked. Takair nodded.

"Of course," he said, "Hey Sasuke-teme, is that white lady thing true too?" Sasuke simply nodded.

Lighting crashed.

"If you don't believe me, asked Naruto. He was the one with me at the time." Sasuke said. Once you say that you were with some one else at the time, you don't ask the other person and you believe the person who said the story. I don't know why, but that is the only way I could get out of lies.

I raised my hand. I too had an experience I would like to share.

"I'm freaked so this better be good Ai-san," Maye told me. I nodded to her.

"This too is real. Ever wondered how things came to the way they are? Why some places give us this eerie feeling when we pass through it. Why we meet people who give us this uncomfortable feeling even if they are not doing anything. Ever picked up money on the street or on a side walk? Lucky huh! But did you ever wonder who it belonged to and why it was lying there in the first place? History was never my thing, for me everything and anything bad from the past should be left there and should be forgotten through time. But what if you had a thing or an object that links you to an event that has happened in the past. Would you let it go, or would you be thankful that you have it.

This story took place on my grandmother's house, where I had my summer vacation. I love spending time there because there is a lot that a person can do inside and outside of her house. She has a big pool, a big flat screen T.V., tennis and basket ball court, and all the amenities you could think of that is, or should be found in your modern home. That is why the 1980's looking cabinet she had on the living room seemed a bit off or out of place. So I asked my grandmother where she got the cabinet and if it was new. She made a joke about it and told me, "it's from the 80's dear, I doubt that is new". With a smile on her face, she told me that she just passed by an antique shop two weeks ago when the cabinet caught her eyes. She thought it was pretty so she bought it.

I was having the time of my life and everything was great. I had 2 weeks vacation time and I was only on my third day. Everything was okay except for the loud thuds that kept me awake at night. I did not pay much attention to it though, because when I asked what that was, it turned out that some men were working on some renovations to the house next door. They were on a tight schedule so some of the men work even at night. And even though the sound seemed different, I just took their word for it. I didn't want to ruin my time with thinking there were ghosts in the house.

One evening I was watching a late night movie when I heard the loud thuds again. This time it seemed as if they were coming inside the house. I was worried thinking it might be someone trying to break in, so I followed the sound to have a look. The sound seemed to be coming from the living room. The weird thing was as I got closer to the sound I could hear some screeching and scratching sounds after the thuds. What I saw next was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. No amount of scary movies or Hollywood effects could have prepared me for what I saw that night. It was an old lady soaked with blood. I thought the loud thuds were footsteps, but it turned out those were her hands banging on the floor. The scratching sounds were from her long nails as she scratched dragged herself across the room. She was crippled and couldn't walk; it also seemed as if some of her bones were out of place because some of her body parts were deformed. She was crying out for help, had no eyes and only had a blue eerie light that seemed to be coming from the back of her head that lit her eye sockets.

I ran to the maid's quarters given the fact that it was closer than where my grandmother's room was located. I woke everyone up and told them what I saw. When we came back the floor was spotless clean and nothing was there. Next day I convinced my grandmother of returning the old cabinet to the store. Upon returning the cabinet, my grandmother asked who was the previous owner. It turned out that an old woman used to own the cabinet. One day, she just disappeared. Some say she went back to the states without anyone knowing, some say she was brutally murdered, some say she was beaten to death and was stashed somewhere. "But no one actually knows what became of her", "No evidence was located, and no body was found as well." said the vendor. Neither my grandmother nor I said a word. We were speechless and couldn't figure out what to do. We just left the cabinet there and went home.

The weird thing about the story of the old lady was that no one even bothered to investigate on her case to know the truth. Her family just tried to make some money out of her belongings and that was it. But the weirdest part of all is the people who hear this story sometimes claim that they see the old woman every now and then, asking for help, crying out, curled up inside their own cabinets..." I said with a horrified voice, picturing what happened when I was just six. I was scared then, and scare for life.

And what just happened before, all of us heard thuds. The boys shot up and opened the door.

"W-w-we will find out who it is." Takair gulped.

"Um…" Itachi try to began.

"Help me…" they heard a faint voice. The boys screamed and ran out the room.

As for me, I felt scared again and curled up in a ball. Then…I hear Maye snicker. I get out of my own-little-space ball and looked at her. Her snicker turned into a giggle. The giggle turned into laugher. And the laughter turned into menacing laughter.

"Maye…chan…?" I had question marks written all over me. And old crippled spirit was probably down stairs and Maye was laughing? Whoa! What was wrong with this picture?

"Help me…help me…" Maye said in a frail little voice sounding just like the old lady I heard about a mere minute ago. Then it hit me. Maye, little sweet and innocent Maye…made the noise. She made the thuds and sounded like a frail old lady.

And from right there. I couldn't help but laugh, and laugh, and laugh. We were both laughing on the floor. I doubled over. Our tears flowed out of our eyes for laughing so much. My side stung from all this laughter yet I couldn't stop.

We heard Maye's door open. The boys glared at us. We both stopped laughing and it turned into slight chuckles now and then.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Sasuke groaned.

"You bet it was funny." Maye said as she whipped away some of her tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Okay you guys," Itachi said taking control like he was some father, "Time for bed good night."

"Correction," I said, "Good morning."

Takair groaned as the boys dragged their feet out of the room. Maye and I giggled as she went onto her bed and I slipped into the cot next to hers.

"Nigh Maye-chan." I said as I smiled at her. Lighting crashed, brighten the room.

"Nighty night Ai-san." Maye said while yawning. We both closed our eyes. I was trying hard not to think of my experience that happened to me when I was so young. It still haunts me. I heard a thud from below up. I shot my eyes open.

I gazed at my. I heard the thud then a scratching noise. Maye gulped.

"Can we share?" Maye asked. I nodded and quickly leaped onto her bed. We lied close and Maye grabbed the remote and put it on the Comedy Channel and blasted it. I yawned, and giggled at one of the stand up's jokes. Dane Cook was his name. And he was funny.

I felt suddenly relaxed.

"Nigh Maye-chan." I whispered as I was about to doze off.

"Nighty night Ai-san." Maye yawned.

I drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

ZzZ

"I don't recall being out side in the rain." I whispered to myself. I shrugged as I saw Maye stir in her sleep.

"I said wake up Maye." I sneezed again. Maybe she dozed off while I was recalling last night's events.

"Five more minutes." Maye complained as she pulled the cover's over her head.

"Nah!" I complained. Then…there was silence in the room. I glanced over at the TV it was off. Maybe one of the boys turned it off, maybe Maye did before she feel completely asleep, maybe that crippled women came up stairs and-

I shook my head.

"Hmm…" I thought to myself as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

**End!**

**Wow, that was not at ALL like I planed. I was going to have Ai do something totally WTF. But I will do that in the next chapter. Don't worry Nikki and Chi; you guys will be in it! And Kiba too…I wonder if he was sleeping the whole time.**

**I only wrote this chapter cause this happened to me last night (Saturday night), and I was with my friend and her brother and his friends were sleeping over. I didn't have a cold the next morning though. And boy, that night scared the CRAP outta me.**

Here is Ai-ka's schedule: # of period (class, language taken in)

Day 1,

Period 1 (Japanese Studies, English), Period 2 (Biology, English), Period 3 (American literature, Japanese), Period 4 (Calligraphy, Japanese), Period 5 (Japanese literature, English)

Day 2,

Period 5 (Japanese literature, English) - an important class for Ai-san, Period 6 (Chemistry, Japanese), Period 7 (IRLA: interpreted reading and language arts, English), Period 8 (Translations, English and Japanese (like a language class for here in the USA), Period 1 (Japanese Studies, English)

Day 3,

Period 2 (Biology, English), Period 3 (American literature, Japanese), Period 4 (Calligraphy, Japanese), Period 5 (Japanese literature, English), Period 6 (Chemistry, Japanese)

Day 4,

Period 7 (IRLA: interpreted reading and language arts, English), Period 8 (Translations, English and Japanese (like a language class for here in the USA), Period 1 (Japanese Studies, English), Period 2 (Biology, English), Period 3 (American literature, Japanese)

Day 5,

Period 4 (Calligraphy, Japanese), Period 5 (Japanese literature, English), Period 6 (Chemistry, Japanese), Period 7 (IRLA: interpreted reading and language arts, English), Period 8 (Translations, English and Japanese (like a language class for here in the USA)

**Such a confusing schedule. And yet again, sorry for keeping you waiting, wasn't this a damn ass creepy chapter or what? **


	17. The One With The Return Home

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Maye…Chi…or Nymph.**

**I have nothing to say. So…**

**Enjoy.**

**(I believe this chapter is pointless, but I would be here all weekend so I had to think of something)**

**Sorry. Once again…**

**Enjoy…**

"Morning guys," I greeted with a smile. I saw Kiba, Takair, Sasuke and Itachi eating their breakfast.

"Jeez, I thought you guys would never wake up." Sasuke said. I looked over at the clock.

11:34 A.M.

Double shit!

I had SO much homework due tomorrow, and I haven't even started it yet.

"Shit," I groaned, "I have to go home. Even though I don't want to. I have to finish my Math, English, and Biology homework. God! This is so damn annoying." I sneezed, "And to top it off I have a cold. Double shit,"

I cleared my throat. This was starting off as one bad day.

"I'll drive you." Itachi said as he got off from his seat. But before we could walk out the door, my pink Razor phone rang.

"Hai, mochimochi," I said.

"Ai-chan," I heard a teen girl scream into the phone. I brought the phone away from my ear.

"Ouch, Sakura,"

"What is this with you and my brother?" I put the phone back to my ear.

"It is nothing. Nothing happened."

"What do you mean 'nothing happened'?"

"Exactly what it means, nothing. Happened,"

"How came I am having a hard time believing you?"

"What did you hear from your brother?" I sneezed.

"Are you okay?"

I sniffled.

"I just have a cold. That is all."

"Did you have a cold last night? And why did you see my brother last night? Weren't you supposed to go on a date with Sasuke-kun?"

"No and…um…we broke up…" I fake coughed. But I heard Sakura scream from the other end with joy. Once again I pulled the cell phone away from my sensitive ear.

"Sasuke-kun is free!" I could hear her jumping up with joy.

"Sakura-chan. don't be a ."

"What did you say?" I could hear her voice get high, witch meant she was .

"Nothing," I sang. I heard Sakura mumble something.

"What do you care who I am talking to?" I heard her asked someone else. She sighed in major frustration, "If you should know, I am talking to Ai- HEY!" I heard he struggled to get the phone.

"Hey Ai-kun," I heard a male voice greet me. I felt my stomach churn again. It was him.

"H-hi Thoru-kun," I said back.

"Give me back the phone nii-san." I heard Sakura complain.

"Never little sis." He joked, "So how is my girl doing?" I blushed. Sasuke walked over and noticed.

"I am not…" I sighed, "I'm fine."

"Good." I could hear him smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked me.

"What do you care?" I asked coldly to him.

"Morning!" Maye said cheerfully as she ran down the spiral steps.

"Hey Maye," I waved.

"Tell Maye I said hello." I heard Thoru say over the phone.

"Thoru-kun says hi." Maye smiled.

"So, are you and he going out yet?" Maye smirked at me.

"Going out?" I heard him ask, "Why not, Ai? Will you go out with me?" I blushed, thinking of what to say.

"Um…hmm…sure…heck! Of course!" I yelled.

"You guys are going out." Maye squealed.

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Man," Kiba complained, "I was going to ask you out."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well Inu-kun, you came a little too late." I said.

"What?" Sasuke repeated himself angrily.

"Man Ai-san, you are lucky. You are going out with tall, tan and handsome." Maye complained jokingly as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What? Did Hoshi ask you out?" I asked. Maye just winked at me.

"Maybe he did." I started to snicker. She glared at me, throwing one of those famous Uchia death glares, "What is so funny?"

"You are going out with a Sasuke wanna be."

"Hoshi is a who wanna be?" Thoru asked sounding confused.

"Nothing,"

"What?" Sasuke asked. I sighed.

"Is that all you can say Sasuke? But if you should know: Hoshi has black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He looks like you. That is what is so funny."

"He does not look like nii-san!" Maye complained.

"See? We had this argument at the mall."

"Oh yeah," she said with her finger to her chin, remembering when she called me baka.

"Give me the damn phone!" I heard Sakura yelled at Thoru. I heard struggling.

"I'm back." I heard Sakura's cheery voice ring through my ears.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Now who are you talking to?" Sasuke asked to me rudely.

I sighed.

"Well…if you should know…_Sasuke_… I am talking to Sakura-chan." I heard Sakura squeal with joy.

"O! O!" Sakura said all excited, "Put me on speaker phone."

"Fine." I placed the phone on speaker phone.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sasuke sighed.

"It's you." He said, sounding uninterested.

"Um…Sasuke-kun…since you and Ai broke up and all; will you go out with me?" I gripped the phone tighter. How dumb could she be? I hung out with the Uchia's long enough to know that they would want to ask _you _out. Not the other way around. That shows a sign of weakness.

But then Sasuke showed a smirk on his face.

"Sure," he said. And right there, I dropped the phone. I was lucky enough that it didn't shatter into millions of pieces.

I heard Sakura squeal. I picked up the phone slowly from the ground.

"Excuse me Sakura, I have to go." I said while grinding my teeth together, almost making my gums bleed.

With that, I hung up the phone.

"I need to go home, let's go Itachi." I said while I grabbed Itachi's wrist wanting to drag him out the door.

"Bye Ai-san!" Maye sang.

ZzZ

"Um…I'm home." I said in a slight whisper. I heard footsteps in the hallway. The figure was hard to make out.

The figure went into the light. It was Haku. He looked at me, a blank expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, and walked up stairs into his room. I glanced over to my door and noticed my black shoulder back pack leaning up against it.

I grabbed my bag and walked into my room, ready to do my homework.

ZzZ

Thanksgiving…

I sat on the tan couch, flipping through channels on the TV.

There was a knock on my door. I sighed while turning off the TV. I gracefully walked over to the white colored door and stood on my tippy toes to look through the peak hole.

"Yo Ai. Open up." A girl voice commanded me.

Nikki.

I smiled and opened up the door. There was both Chi and Nikki there. Chi was holding on to her new ferret. Its name was Tinkerbell.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Ai. We were just going to go to Wal-Mart. Wanna come with?" Chi asked me. I nodded and yelled,

"Haku! Going out with Chi and Nikki to Wal-Mart." And headed out the door.

We went into Chi's car.

"So…" Nymph said to start a conversation.

"Well, I broke up with Sasuke." I pointed out. I was in the back so Nymph turned around to look at me.

"You…" she pointed at me and said slowly, "Broke up with Sasuke?"

I nodded.

"Yep."

"Good going! I said he was no good." Nymph actually smiled.

"No you didn't."

"Um…what ever."

"So Chi…how is you and Itachi. He dropped me off at home today."

"Me and he are good."

"Last night, Maye and I were thinking about what your kids would look like."

"Hmm…really?" Chi smiled, "That sounds awesome. So what did you come up with?"

"Two kids. One boy, one girl."

"How original." Nymph said sarcastically.

"Well…any who, Nymph, how is it going?"

"Fine…I guess."

"Why do you say you guess?"

"I guess…I can't complain."

"We are here!" Chi said happily.

We walked into Wal-Mart.

"I want to look at the kitties." Chi said happily as she skipped over to the section. She was like a little kid in a candy store.

"I want this one. And this one. And this one." Chi kept saying, pointing at every little kitten available.

"I am not paying." Nymph said, sounding annoyed. I giggled.

"Aw, I want all of these." Chi cheered.

"Now, now, you are only getting one young lady." Nymph said like she was Chi's mother. Chi put a pout on her face.

"Aw please, can I have two?"

"No."

"Huh? Why not?" Chi got all teary. Man, she was good at acting. I wished I was that great at acting as well.

"Because. You already have three dogs, five birds, two hamsters, and a ferret-"

"Two ferrets." Chi corrected her.

"See? You don't need anymore pets." Chi was fake crying.

"Aw mom, you hate me!" Nymph sighed.

"Fine. Get two." Chi immediately stopped crying.

"Hurray!" she cheered. I started laughing. I don't know why, but to me it was funny. And I couldn't believe I wasted a whole weekend feeling miserable while I could have hung out with Nikki and Chi and be cracking up all weekend. But I did love what happened last night, it was fun.

ZzZ

"Where to next?" Chi asked. Then a question struck into my head,

"Hey. It is Thanksgiving. Why aren't you with your families?" I asked the two of them. Chi winked.

"We don't celebrate thanksgiving." She simply put out.

"Why aren't _you_ with your family?" Nymph asked me. I twirled my fingers.

"I guess you could say the same thing. It is just that we go out to dinner to eat. That is the only day that my mom doesn't cook a great meal."

"Let me guess, her cooking sucks." I looked at my feet.

"…yeah…" Nikki started laughing, "I don't see what is so funny."

"It's nothing." Nymph told me.

"So…where to next?" Chi asked happily.

"I'm starved." I pointed out.

"Where should we go?"

"I dunno." I slouched into the seat. The leather soaking my body.

"Why don't we go to Wendy's or something?" Nymph asked sounding annoyed.

"Sure." I agreed.

ZzZ

"In one month and three days it will be Christmas." Chi pointed out as she munched on a French fry.

"Wow," Nikki said sarcastically, "I never would have guessed that." Chi stuck out her tongue.

I was thinking while playing with my fries.

"Hello? Earth to Ai," Chi said as she flung a fry at me. That made me snap back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You okay?"

"Hn. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Bout what?" Nikki asked me. I pondered at this question. I think I was thinking about life in general. Love. Economics. Studies. Life.

"Nothing much."

"So, what are you gonna get me for Christmas?" Chi asked me.

"What if I don't celebrate Christmas?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Are you Jewish or something?" Nymph asked me. I looked at my food.

"No, but what if I just don't like Christmas?" I asked them.

"What happened at Christmas that makes you all so touchy feely?" Chi asked me, sounding worried.

"My little sister…died…on that day…"

ZzZ

Flashback-

"Sissy!" My sister said, since she lost her two front teeth, she couldn't speak well. I smiled at her. She was extremely sick and I was worried. She was only five, I was eleven. I couldn't handle it. But it was Christmas Eve and I had to act happy.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"When es mommy coming act?" she asked 'when is mommy coming back'. I rubbed the top of her head. This was another reason why my parents tried to drag me to the scientists again. Because her medical bills were so high.

"Soon. Very soon. It is time to go to sleep. You don't want Santa to miss this house, do you?" she shook her head.

"No eir e ib." she said, 'no sir e bob'. I could easily understand what she says now. She coughs and I pat her back.

"Go to bed little sister." She nodded. Peck me on the cheek. And headed up stairs.

Morning…

"Wake up little sister," I sang as I opened up her door. She was lying in her pink bed. The window opened. I cussed under my breath. I should have checked up on her in the middle of the night. Her window open makes her disease worse.

I walked over to her window and shut it. It was snowing lightly outside. I smiled. Then went over to my sister.

"Wake up little one." I shook her a little, "It is Christmas, and it is snowing." I shook her. No answer, no movement, no twitch. No, 'ive more inutes' or 'five more minutes' I should say.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled. Tears escaping my eyes. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be. My sweet little sister…

…dead…

"CHII!" I yelled. Her name was Chii. Not Chi. But with two I's.

End Flashback

ZzZ

Then it hit me. Tears poured down my eyes.

"Ai…" Chi whispered. Her voice was high, which reminded me of Chii.

But Chii dying didn't make me cry. I whispered,

"I'm sorry Maye…"

**That is it. Sorry, getting writer's block. But I will make a Christmas/ Holiday/ New Year special. I am thinking of what to do.** **Please review Nymph and Chi…also everyone else.**


	18. The One With The Christmas Gifts

**Ironic CHRITMAS AND HOLIDAY SPECIAL!**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…don't shoot me!**

**Notes-**

**Wow! More people reviewed. Ai will be SO proud of me. But yet kill me for her breaking up with Sasuke…hehe.**

**Enjoy the holiday special!**

…

One week left till Christmas…

I sat on the couch flipping through movies. I sat with a dead looked on my face. Haku ran down the white carpeted stairs.

"Ohayo Ai," he said with a sound of gladness in his tone. Probably cause Christmas was so close. I groaned. I hated Christmas. Some one shoot me.

"Go to hell." I snapped back at him. He smirked as he opened up the closet for a breakfast snack.

"Don't be a pussy." He warned. I sighed and left on the station MTV since Parental Control was on. One of my favorite shows, but I stuck out my tongue. I have seen this one already.

"What are you doing today?"

"I am going with Zabuza to the mall." I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck to him." Haku threw a death glare at me.

"We are going shopping. Maybe I will get a present for you."

"Maybe I will hang myself before you give it to me." Haku walked up to me and patted me on the head. I growled.

"Hehe, you are so cute when you are pissed."

I frowned.

"Shut up,"

ZzZ

I walked around the mall with Chi and Nymph. Chi was holding her ferret Tinkerbell again. She walked over to the book store.

She was flipping through the pages of the book Twilight. A book where this girl named Bella falls in love with this vampire named Edward. It was such a seductive book. I read it once and told her about how much I loved it.

"Give me the gift for Christmas," Chi insisted. I groaned. Not the Christmas crap again.

"I just want a manga book." Nymph told us. I sighed and spoke, my tone was low with a hint of sadness.

"I don't want anything."

"Sure you do!" Chi said happily as she wrapped her arm around my neck.

I reached into my pocket and unraveled my I Pod headphone. I placed them in my ear, pressed play, and volume it to full blast. To tune out everyone. It played Puppets by TFK. I felt the vibration that my cell phone was ringing, but I ignored it.

Chi kept on rambling on and on. Almost to the point where I couldn't take it, but I did. We went to McDonalds for a bit to eat. My I Pod still on full blast. I slowly ate my food. Savoring the taste, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I paused my I Pod and shot around.

It was Haku.

He had a bright smile on his face but held a plastic bag behind his back. Must have been a present. I tried to ignore it.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Sup?" Nymph asked while playing with Chi's ferret. Obviously she was playing with it to make it annoyed since it was squirming to break free.

"Nothing out of the ordinary,"

"Has Zabuza gone insane yet?" I asked him with a smug grin.

"Not yet. Not yet." He turned to leave but didn't walk, "Ai-kun. We are going to get a Christmas tree today and decorate. Be happy." And with that, he walked off.

ZzZ

That night was better then I imagined.

While decorating the tree, Haku and I blasted Puppet by TFK and other bands I enjoyed.

"So…" Haku said as he hung up an ornament.

"Well, I am feeling better." I reassured him. He smiled.

"Good, I am gonna go to Shino's after this. Wanna join?" I shook my head as I hung up a silver ornament.

"No thanks. I think I am just gonna go to bed. We got school tomorrow. Ya know?"

Our mom walked into the living room. Her eyes glowed.

"Aw, it looks so beautiful." Mom said with her black eyes glowing.

"Mom…we just started," Haku pointed out. Mom just winked.

"I know, but you guys put up the lights and tinsel ALL by yourselves." I sighed as I placed a green ornament on the tree.

"I remember when dad used to put up everything. I would put up the ornaments and place the angel on the top." Haku daydreamed.

"I remember when my parents were still together. My father and mother would both help each other put on the light. Chii and I would put up the ornaments. When my sister died it was just me who put the ornaments on. Then, when my parents got divorced, my mother would buy a real tree and put up the lights herself. When my dad would by a fake, small tree with lights already on them," I daydreamed with them.

We snapped back to our senses and finished decorating the tree.

ZzZ

At school it was much worse.

I went to my red locker and took out my books for English. When I got in, Nymph wasn't there. I scanned around the room; she still was no where in sight. I sat at my usual sit and mentally sulked. Rin hasn't be talking to me for a while. Maybe Christmas get to her too. Who knows?

We had one more game left till the end of the session. It was after break and we had to verse Konoha. That sent shivers down my spine. Having to see everyone again will kill me.

Sure, I have talked to Maye and the rest over the phone and they could hardly wait to see my again…but…this is the problem…I have been slipping.

_I shot the ball to the basket and it missed. I clenched my hair._

"_Damnit," I cursed to myself. This was going bad._

"_Don't worry," Haku patted my back, "You must just be going through a lot of stress. You know, with your sister dying and all."_

_Orochimaru laughed._

"_So…it will be Chii's anniversary on Christmas?" Orochimaru asked. I ignored him. If I said anything, he would truly mock me._

_I got passed the whole scene and went to playing basketball again. I shot it…missed._

"_Damnit!" I screamed._

_Orochimaru started to laugh at me. Was I truly slipping this bad?_

Class went by in a blur and I went straight to Spanish class to see Nymph was there.

I sat next to her and we sat in silence.

"Sup?" she finally asked me. I shed a tear for some odd reason. Maybe because Chii's anniversary was so soon, it scared me.

I whipped the tear escaping my eye.

"I'm good. Just a little spook," I told her truthfully.

"Why don't you come to my house after school? Chi will be there. She can help you feel better by ranting on about something stupid." I smiled.

"Sure,"

ZzZ

After school we were at Nymph's house. It was a normal sized colonial with gray painting and white shutters.

It seemed peaceful as I walked in and sat myself on the tan velvet couch.

"Okay," Chi said happily as she clapped her hands together. She held on to her little dog that was named Ginger. It wiggled around.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" I asked them. Chi raised her hand first.

"I am going to go to my grandmother's house. Aw, I just love her cookies!" Chi daydream, as I looked over to Nymph.

"I am staying home," she blankly answered, "What are you doing?"

"Same," I answered. My cell phone rang. I picked it up, "Mochimochi."

"Hey Cat Women." A voice called out. I rolled my eyes and sighed in disgust.

"What do you want Shino?" I asked him. Alas, he did not answer me.

"Hey, what ever happened to the nickname…Cat Women?"

"I'm glad it's gone.'

"That's not fair. It was a nice nickname. It suited you."

"Go to hell. And why you are going there…can you tell me why you called?"

"Haku wants to know what you got him."

"Um…"

/Aw shit. I forget to get people gifts/

I answered,

"It is a surprise!"

"A surprise?"

"Yes. Hai. Hai,"

"Whatever…but…hmm, let me guess: You never got him anything."

"Now that is a lie!"

"Whatever Cat Women,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ja Ne,"

He hung up the phone.

/Now that phone call was pointless/

I sat up and went to her white colored fridge and grabbed a Coke. Chi placed her CD in Nymph's stereo player. She blasted a song which was 'I wanna dance with somebody' by Whitney Houston. Nymph closed her ears.

"Shut this music up." Nymph complained. I started laughing. It reminded me when Haku and I blasted Tiffany and Zabuza complained. I started singing.

"Yeah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me." I sang.

"Good voice," Chi complimented. Then, she started to sing, "I wanna dance with somebody," I smiled. Her voice was like velvet, it sounded like an angel came to earth.

"That sounds beautiful." I complimented back to her. She smiled, yet blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"…thanks…"

"Can we turn this song off now?" Nymph asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I sighed.

"Fine," I said as I set the CD to track two. It was set to some song. I forget. But it was Japanese.

"We should have our own band!" Chi yelled out happily.

"Hn?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nymph, you know how to play the drums."

"And I know how to play the guitar."

"Awesome, I know how to play bass." Chi said happily.

And from there it was decided, we were going to have our own band.

ZzZ

I yawned early in the morning and walked out the door, still in my PJS. Which were red shorts and a creamy white sweatshirt. I walked down the driveway and to the mailbox.

We had off for Friday December 23 to January 2. It was a dream come true. I had off for almost two weeks. I was perfect to plan songs for a band. I grabbed the mail and headed inside. It was freezing.

Once inside, I placed the mail on the counter and headed to my room.

I placed on my black jeans and my black sweatshirt to mourn for Chii. Since it was either tomorrow night or Christmas morning that she died.

When I was on trail for the death of Chii since she knew not to keep her window open, it was obviously a murder. I blamed my parents since I saw her go into bed with her window closed. But my parents blamed Chii herself. I warned them about how much debt we were in and with Chii's high medical bills, why wouldn't you kill her to save money? That is what sent them off the wall. I reminded the judge about the experiments that were taking on my and the judge sent my parents to jail just for my case that wormed its way into Chii's.

But Chii's murder trail never ended from this point. It never was decided if my parents actually killed her. It seems strong but I do think they did. Look at the lengths they went when I was a kid, they just wanted money. They should have sent Chii and me to a girl's house. We could get parents there. But they never did. I always wondered why.

ZzZ

Christmas Eve…

I sat on the couch still in black clothes and sighing about how I never got any presents for anybody.

"Maybe I should apologize to Maye," I said to myself. I got off the couch and grabbed my black purse. It had money in it for the bus ride. I screamed,

"Haku! I'm going out."

"Okay," I heard him yell back.

I walked out the door.

When I was on the bus a man walked up to me. The bus a crowded and I was the only one who was sitting alone. Maybe because I wore all black, people might have been scared of me.

He had crystal blue eyes and light brown hair. He looked about mid twenties with a white sweatshirt and jeans.

"May I sit next to you?" he asked me. His voice was warm. I shrugged.

"Whatever," I sighed and moved over a little bit. He sat down and sighed with relief.

"Thank you." He said to me as he reached into his bag and pulled out one white ribbon.

"Hn?" I asked him. He placed the ribbon on my hand.

"Happy winter solstice," his smile melted me. I placed the thick white ribbon around my neck.

"Thanks, but…I thought you were suppose to give something white to someone you thought was cute." I pointed out. He chuckled.

"You are just chibi (baby) cute." I blushed.

"Um…thanks…" I actually never have gotten something white on this day. I felt warm…and nice.

At the Uchia mansion, which took me forever to get there since I was running, was decorated with Christmas spirit. I knock on the door.

G obviously answered it.

"Well hello ma'am." G greeted.

"Hey G. Where's Maye at?" I asked while looked around the hall.

"One moment please." He shut the door.

"Well…hurry up. I am freezing my butt off here."

The door opened a little while later. It was Maye; she had her hair up in a bun with a couple of pieces falling out. She had an elegant red wavy dress with black strapped high heels.

I whistled.

"Wow Maye, look at you." I said happily.

"Um…why are you here?" Maye asked sounding sort of rushed.

"I came to say sorry. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Dinner party," she answered, "You know the Uchia's are famous."

"I know…so…who is there?"

"Some business people, Itachi needs to make a good impression on the folks. He needs a good paying job now." I shivered from the cold. It was 33 degrees outside and I was wearing a sweatshirt.

"Ahem." I said. Maye nodded.

"Oh! Come in," Maye opened up the door fully and I walked into the warm house. I shook a little.

"So…Happy Christmas," I said to her.

"Merry Christmas," she corrected me. I shrugged.

"Ah, same thing," I sighed and was prepared to tell her something important, "I'm so sorry." She looked puzzled at me.

"Huh?" I shook my head. I was frustrated for some odd reason.

"For thanks giving." Maye started to laugh. I elbowed her on her right arm, she stopped.

"Well…it is only funny because we were all out on thanksgiving so it didn't matter."

"And I felt crappy about this?!" I was angry now and I spoke a little too loud. I heard my voice echo through the vase halls. I shut my mouth with my hands.

"Shh," Maye commanded me, "Why don't we go up to my room and chat?" I nodded. Anything to get me out of the hallways…

We were in her room when she pulled out a blue package for me. It was a small one.

"Aw Maye, I can't accept gifts." I told her. She shook her head and shoved the present in my hands.

"Sure ya do." She said cheerfully. I opened up the box. I smiled.

It was a diamond thick bracelet. I hugged her.

"Aw Maye, it is so beautiful. But…" I let go of her, "I didn't get you anything." Maye giggled.

"You don't have to Ai-san." She chimed. My eyes glittered as I put the bracelet around my left wrist.

We chatted for a little while till I had to leave. I had to be at home in time to make it to mass. Haku forces me there.

When I was on the bus…I saw him again. The man who gave me the lace I had around my neck now. He was sitting alone. Now, at this time, the bus was nearly empty. But I took a seat right next to him.

"It's you again," the man pointed out.

/Humph, nice greeting/

"Hey," I said, sounding like I was only five years old.

"We never had time to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Yuki. Is it okay if I don't give you my last name…chibi?" I blushed. Why did he have to call me baby? That was the only word that made me melt.

"Um…Hn…it's okay. My name is Ai." I greeted. He smiled, and then looked out the window.

"Ai…what a beautiful name…it means love, ya know?" he asked me. I sighed; of course I knew what my name meant.

I smiled to mock him.

"Yuki…what a handsome name…it means loyal, ya know?" I totally mocked him…yet I didn't care as much as I used to. He chuckled.

"Yep, I knew that."

ZzZ

It was night when Haku and I decided to exchange gifts after the two hour mass. I really didn't do anything for Haku. I got him one thing…and it was lame. But, I made it myself…is that enough?

Haku handed me the first box out of four. I felt ashamed.

The presents were three DVDs and a journal since he was tired of me expressing myself to him. I hugged him so tightly that he landed on the ground with me on top of him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I yelled with joy.

"…Can't…breathe…" Haku gasped. I let go of him. He got up and smile.

"You are not going to like your present-"

"Wait." Haku said a little rushed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a green beaded thick bracelet. I gasped with amazement. He placed it on my right wrist.

"What is this?" I asked him. He smiled warmly.

"It is a bracelet. I got it for you too. If it is on your right wrist: you are in a happy mood. If it is on your left wrist: you are in a crappy mood." I smiled back. Then I blushed since I had to give him his present. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a thread bracelet. It was red and black, Haku's favorite colors. He smiled.

"It is a love bracelet. I do witchcraft ya know. Wicca. With this spell, harmony is with us and it means I love you forever…brother." I explained to him. His eyes got teary and I saw a tear escape.

"It's beautiful." He chimed. I helped him put the bracelet on. Haku held out his pinkie.

"Huh?" he smirked.

"Promise me that we will be best friends forever." I smiled warmly and held out my pinkie.

"Promise," I whispered. We interlocked our pinkie. Then, we heard our mom squeal.

"Look outside! Look outside!" she rang. Haku and I shot up and looked out the window. We both gasped in amazement. A thick blanket of snow was on our lawn.

Haku and I jumped up and down and ran out side without scarves or jackets.

We giggled and laughed as we twirled around. The snowflakes stuck to my black hair and my blue tank top. Haku and I grabbed hands and started twirling around. We laughed even more. How I loved the snow. Only if it came once a year. I chariest it always.

I let go and Haku and I flung onto the snow. Our back turned wet and icy, but yet we still continued to laugh. I shivered from the cold.

Haku got up and took off his white sweatshirt and threw it to me.

"Haku," I laughed, "I don't need this."

He just smiled at me.

"Sure you do. That is what siblings do." I placed the sweatshirt on.

We danced around for hours and had snow ball fights till mom told us to come back inside. Haku got a cold.

"Night," I said sweetly as I hugged Haku good night.

"Night little sis." He said back as he was walking to his room. I did as well. I plopped down on my yellow sheets and quickly fell asleep.

ZzZ

"WAKE UP!" I heard a boy's voice yell. I shot up.

"Huh?" I asked as I wiped the sleeps from my eyes.

"Santa gave us gifts." Haku rang. I laughed.

"Haku, Santa isn't real." He frowned.

"Yes he is. Look out in the living room." I flung out of bed and ran out into the living room with Haku. And there it was. A whole butt load of presents, all without nametags. Haku grabbed a piece of paper.

"Haku: blue, Ai: red." Haku read out load. We both looked at each other.

"Race you." I said. Haku looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked me.

"Which one can open up presents faster." He smirked.

"Aw, you're on!"

**I know it is 2 days later but my mother past away and I had some drama w. that and I had to go to a funeral. The good part is…Ai is back! She got a lab top from her mom and now is writing again!**


	19. The One With The Song

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: um…I don't own Naruto.

Hey everyone! I am back to write more. Damn Miszuki though, she made everything wrong. Well…I can change it all. But I can see we have more reviews.

Haku: -sniff-

Huh? What's wrong Haku nii-san?

Haku: Cursed Dragon doesn't want a hug…-sniff-

Oh…and that is all…?

Haku: Not wanting a hug from me is a big deal.

Aw come on. It couldn't be as hard as you clam it. Any way, no one likes your hugs.

Haku: …baka…

Hey! I heard that. Any way, back on to the story (which needs MAJOR changing)

Enjoy…

I sat on the couch with my new scarf that shined with effervescent colors like yellow and lime green. I had to rest on a counting that my mind was filled with ideas and thoughts. Haku sat at the very edge of the couch and threw out a groan.

"I miss Zabuza," he said to me. I glanced at him. Why did he miss Zabuza when he saw him just yesterday?

"Huh?" I asked him. He looked back at me with speculate eyes.

"You know, I miss him." I rolled my eyes and looked over to the small glass window. The white blanket of snow stayed on the ground. Acouple of jolly snowmen filled owner's lawns. I looked back inside where I saw the fireplace. A fire blazed with warm colors. The mantel had pictures of Haku when he was a small child along with a few picture of Haku and me together when we were not related.

I hesitated as I went higher up the wall. There it laid a picture of everyone: My original mother and father along with Haku's parents and us kids. The background was a blinding white. The women dressed into fine silk with their hairs in elegant French Braids. While the handsome men wore dark suits with their hair slicked back along with holding on to their wife's shoulders. The children had different outfits on since they were opposite sex. Haku had on a white colored shirt with black dress pants and stood in front of his mother. I wore a purple velvet dress with a lace color along with my green hair in a loose bun. I was in front of my mother as well.

I quickly glanced away from the picture. Mother still hasn't stepped down the tan carpeted stairs yet. Haku and I exchanged glances. I fiddled with my green bracelet Haku gave me the other night, right wrist.

"I see you're happy," Haku pointed out. I simply nodded.

My crimson Razor phone rang,

'I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)'

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Mochimochi," I greeted. The person on the other end didn't answer. I knew it was Sakura on a count of the ring tone. If I didn't know what the phone number was, the song would be: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" I asked. The person on the other end squealed. I pulled the phone away from my sensitive ear. She always likes to squeal. Maybe that was her trademark.

"You finally answer," Sakura complained as I placed the phone back to my ear.

"Sumimasen," I sighed.

"Merry Christmas," I could feel her excitement, "what kind of presents did you get? Anything good?"

Haku and I heard a couple of coughs. Mother was coming down the stairs with her red silk rope on. Both us kids turned around and smiled at her.

"My presents are good, what about you?" I asked her.

"They are so cool! I got my own TV!" she squealed again. Mother was talking to Haku about something. He nodded a couple of times, then, laughed.

"Awesome," I told her, "the best gift I got was a bracelet." I said while I stared at my right wrist. Sometimes, even the smallest presents are the best things in the world.

"Off the phone Ai, it is Christmas you know." Mother told me. I hung up my phone without saying anything to Sakura. She sat in the middle of the couch.

"Okay mom," I said to her. She smiled warmly at us.

"Now, I am going to give you presents from me." I looked at her puzzled.

"I thought," I pointed at the Christmas tree, "those were presents from you." She shook her head.

"Aw Ai, Santa left those presents. Not me." I merely shook my head and smiled at her. She sighed.

"What is the big present Mom?" Haku asked, sounding excited.

"Now, since I am not going to live long…"

She got cut off by Haku and me laughing. She probably just had a cold, nothing so dire that she needs to worry about death.

"Aw come on mom," I said to her, "you probably have a baby cold."

"No guys. I am serious,"

"Oh please mom," Haku chimed in, "you don't need to think about death yet. You are really young."

"But, I updated my will. Ai, I already have some one to take care of you if I die."

"What about me?"

"You will live with Zabuza."

"Yes," Haku cheered.

/Oh great, will I have to live with him too/

"Who will I live with? Will I have to live with him too?" I asked her. Haku glared at me.

"What is wrong with Zabuza?" he asked coldly to me. I put my hands up in defense.

"Nothing, nothing," I answered.

"Na," Mother said to me, "you are not going to live with Zabuza. I found a great family who is well kept and has a very beautiful home."

"And it is…" I said, awaiting her answer to the family. She winked at me.

"I am not telling," my jaw dropped. Why would she tell me?

"Aw," I whined, "why not?"

"Because,"

My phone rang again.

'If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'

I had a puzzled look on my face and picked up the phone.

"Hai, Mochimochi." I answered.

"Hello Ai-san. Merry Christmas," a voice greeted me. I smiled. I even forgot to add Maye under my contacts list.

"Merry Christmas Maye-chan," I said happily, "How is your Christmas going?"

"I got awesome stuff. The best gift was my own lab top," I sighed. Figures, Uchia's are so damn rich. ( . )

"Cool," I said with a smile, "mine is a bracelet."

"Is it my bracelet?"

"Maybe," I joked. I actually loved the two bracelets I got.

"Aren't you glad that it snow? Maybe if it stays long enough, we won't have school!" I heard her excitement and smirked.

"I know!" I said, sounding excited as well.

"Oh! Itachi-san said something about another present coming in a while. I wonder what it is. I am so excited!" I smiled.

"Come on Ai-chan. Off the phone," Haku complained.

"Got to go," I said to Maye.

"Hn, sure. Bye!"

I hung up the phone then looked over to Haku.

"So what is our present mom?" Haku asked happily to her.

"Well, yours," she looked at Haku, "is to live with Zabuza."

"I know; when you die." Haku pointed out.

"No," We both looked at her confused.

"I am letting you stay a week there. Since you guys are best friends and all." I glanced over at Haku. So…he didn't tell his mother that he was gay. I shrugged and let out a sigh. Mother turned around and looked at me.

"What about me?" I asked her. She smiled warmly.

"You…my dear Ai-chan…" she hesitated to tell me, "You see, since your parents past away, you had to move away from your school. So it is decided." Haku smiled. He knew what the gift was.

"Congrats Ai-chan," Haku yelled, "You are going to Konoha!" I blinked a couple of times. Comprehending what was just said. I…am…going…to…Konoha…! I smiled widely.

"Yes," I cheered, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" I hugged Mom.

(Yeah, I just wanted her to go back to Konoha High)

"When do I go to Konoha? Where will I live?" I kept asking questions.

"In one week, after your last game against the…um…"

"The Tigers," Haku answered.

"Yes. That is it. So, you will be living with a nice family. A good thing is that you can take a bus to school. I even went over their house. What a beautiful house they have." She coughed.

"I get it Mom," I said so she doesn't ruining her voice talking so much.

"Arigato," Haku yelled as he hugged Mother. I did as well. My mind was filled with memories from Konoha. This wasn't a lot, since I was in ISS for more then half the time.

ZzZ

It was New Year's Eve when Nymph broke out the good news.

"Guess who is moving?" Nymph asked Chi, Maye and I. We all looked at her confused. I was about to jump up and say, 'me', but I shut up and waited for Nymph to go on. She smirked at us, "No guess?"

"You…?" Maye asked as she pointed to Nymph. She nodded.

"Yep, you are correct."

"Congrats." Chi said. She was changing. Her chirpy attitude turned stale. Her smiles were rarer. Her outfits consisted of more darks.

"Where are you moving to?" I asked her. I hope she was moving with me. Maybe we will have all the same classes together.

I sipped my can of Coke.

"Konoha," she answered simply. I sip out my Coke, gagging. Trying to breath,

"Are you serious?" I asked her after my coughing fit. This was not happening.

"Yep,"

"I am too." I said to everyone. Maye's eyes watered while Chi was sipping on her Coke.

"Hn…interesting…" Chi said.

"You are moving too?" Maye asked. She hated seeing people go.

"Don't worry Maye. I am moving in with a really good family. My mom said that they have a beautiful house and I could take the bus. It will be great."

"I am moving in with my grandma in a little Ranch. My parents say that Konoha has better education." Nymph said to everyone.

"Hn," Chi said. She sipped her Coke. I glanced at her. Her outfit was all black. She wore a black short-sleeve shirt with happy bunny on it. Black arm warmers along with black baggy pants with a couple of chains. Her shoes were completely black.

"You've been hanging out with your boyfriend to much." I pointed out.

"At least I have a boyfriend."

Nymph snickered at Chi's come back.

"Oh yeah, well…bring it on bitch!" I yelled angrily. Chi snorted and sipped her Coke.

"People never learn,"

"Emo,"

"Bitch,"

We stopped talking. We never even decided to glance over at each other.

"Aw come on guys," Maye said cheerfully to get us back together, "it's New Years. Let's not be so rude to each other."

"Fine," I said. I looked over at Chi. she simply nodded, placing her empty Coke on Nymph's wooden coffee table.

"Now, let's get going on writing our songs." Nymph pointed out. We all nodded. Maye wasn't in our group but she was our manager. She helped us stay in control and not bite each other.

"What type of song should we do?" I asked, "What would it be about?"

"Let's write about…" Chi said, trailing at the end of her sentence. We all thought about it for a minute. What should we write about?

**High School**

I jumped a little. Startled really…the gang looked at me. I laughed nervously as I stood up.

"I think we should make a song about High School. You know. How crappy it is." I said to everyone.

"Sounds good to me," Chi said.

/Rin…/

-Silence-

I mentally shook my head. Nymph stood up and went to her office. She came back with a few pieces of paper. She placed them on the coffee table and sat down in front of it.

"What should we write?" Nymph asked.

"Its high school," I began.

"Is that lyrics or are you just saying that?" Chi asked. I shook my head. I sat back down on the blue carpet.

"I am mostly thinking. Its high school…could be… what is high school?"

"Some thing you go to before collage." Nymph answered like it was a stupid question. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That is not what I am saying. What is high school?"

"A mini me of the rest of society," Chi pointed out. I smiled.

"Exactly," I said cheerfully, "What is there always?"

"Prom Queens, Kings, Snobs, Jocks, Preps, Nerds…" Chi went on and on. Nymph was writing a list of sentences on the piece of paper. This was just the draft.

"Sororities," Nymph pointed out. She wrote, 'Always be sororities' on the paper.

"What else is high school?" I asked.

"A big competition," Chi pointed out. Maye smiled.

"Yeah, you know: Beauty contests; prom court is the mission!" she smiled at us. Nymph smiled while writing. This was going great. Who knew what you could think of with just one topic?

"If someone puts you down…" I began but was cut off by Nymph.

"That's so high school!" she snorted. We all laughed.

"Someone talks behind your back…"

"That's so high school." Chi chimed.

"Thinking you have to get them back…"

"That's so high school!" Maye yelled cheerfully.

"What about after high school?" everyone looked at me.

"But this is a song about High School." Nymph pointed out. I shrugged.

"So…what are people like after High School?"

"Some people never change after graduation." Chi said to all of us. She walked away into the white kitchen. The title was black and white with blinding white counter tops and cabinets.

"What is bad about High School?" Nymph asked as she bit the end of her eraser.

"We've all got bad yearbook photos." I pointed out. Chi came back with an open Coke in her right hand.

"And just like acne our insecurity should be something we left with the JV. Right, Ai?" Chi asked me as she sat down on the tan leather couch. I stuck out my tongue.

"I don't have acne." I protested. She merely smirked and took a sip of her drink. I was still thinking. What else is left?

The person on the TV spoke loudly and cheerfully. In the background was falling snow with a city behind it. The women wore a fleece hat and scarf. Her nose was nipped with the winter and her eyes, bright gold, shined with happiness.

"Only two minutes till the year 2007," the women cheered. Nymph shot up.

"Aw shit, I forgot." She ran into her kitchen. I quickly followed. She opened up one of her cabinets and pulled out some champagne glasses.

"Jeez Nymph, you are prepared." I said to her. She just glanced over at me.

"Hurry and get some apple siter." Nymph said in a hurry.

"Calm down. We have two minutes left. No biggie," I pointed out to her. I opened up the fridge and pulled out the bottle of apple siter.

We both walked back into the living room. Chi and Maye were writing on the piece of paper.

"Hey," Nymph protested, "Get away from my master piece." Chi snorted as she sipped her Coke.

I opened up the apple siter. Nymph quickly grabbed it and filled the glasses half way with the dark golden, fizzy drink. All of us grabbed one.

"Only thirty more seconds till it becomes 2007. It is very exciting here." The women said on the TV. The glowing ball shined different warm colors. It slowly made its way down the pole. People chanted down as well as everyone in Nymph's house.

"5…4…3…2…1…" we all chanted. We screamed when it reached 0. All of us smacked our glasses together, making a clink sound. We exchanged glances. It was a tradition to kiss the one you love for good luck on New Years. I shot to Nymph and peck her on the lips.

"Only as friends," I quickly said after. Chi and Maye started laughed. Nymph chuckled.

"As friends," Nymph added. Chi and Maye looked at each other and peck each other on the cheeks.

"As friends," they said at the same time. The people on the TV were scoring kisses as well and drinking their alcohol and screaming to the camera.

We placed our glasses high in the air as we were in a circle.

"So here's to letting go of yearbook photos," Nymph chimed.

"Things we kept that hold us down so…" Chi added.

"That was yesterday," Maye answered.

"There's always tomorrow." I pointed out.

"We are tomorrow hun," Nymph said.

"We are tomorrow!" we all yelled as we crashed our glasses together again. I placed the glass to my lips. I just realized that those could be great lyrics in our song. Everyone looked at each other. Then we all smiled hugely. We gulped down the drink and sat back down to write more.

**Yes! I am finally done! Sorry, I had so many reports due. Don't worry, everything will be fixed soon. But Chi wanted to not be so cheery so…I hope this is better. Please review! **


	20. The One With The Return

Ironic 20 (Damn…20 already?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…and I don't think I ever will…

I have nothing to say…

So…

Enjoy…

On the piece of paper:

Nymph and Ai:

It's high school (Chi: high school)  
Could be (Chi: be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always (Chi: always)  
A prom queen (Chi: prom queen)  
There'll always be, always be sororities   
Sadly (Chi: e)  
Some will be (Chi: some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just cuz (Chi: just cuz)  
They all do (Chi: do)  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Chi:

High school is like a big competition  
Beauty contests, prom court is the mission  
There can only be one queen, one king  
Everyone voting, everyone competing  
But these are the rule, the way of high school  
If someone puts you down

Ai:

That's so high school

Nymph:

Someone talks behind your back

Ai:

That's so high school

Chi:

Thinking you have to get them back

Ai:

That's also high school

All Three:

I know I'll be graduating early

Nymph and Ai:

It's high school (Chi: high school)  
Could be (Chi: be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always (Chi: always)  
A prom queen (Chi: prom queen)  
There'll always be, always be sororities   
Sadly (Chi: e)  
Some will be (Chi: some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just cuz (Chi: just cuz)  
They all do (Chi: do)  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Chi:

High school is like the state of the nation  
Some people never change after graduation  
Believing any light you shine makes their's lesser  
They have to prove to everyone that their's is better   
These are the rules, the ways of high school  
If someone puts you down

Ai:

That's so high school

Nymph:

Someone talks behind your back

Ai:

That's so high school

Chi:

Thinking you have to get them back

Ai:

That's also high school

All Three:

I know I'll be graduating early

Nymph and Ai:

Its high school (Chi: high school)  
Could be (Chi: be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always (Chi: always)  
A prom queen (Chi: prom queen)  
There'll always be, always be sororities   
Sadly (Chi: e)  
Some will be (Chi: some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just cuz (Chi: just cuz)  
They all do (Chi: do)

Ai:

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Nymph:

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

Chi:

Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

All Three:

We've all got bad yearbook photos  
Which we've forgot to let go

Chi:

And just like acne our insecurity  
Should be something we left with the JV

Ai:

So here's to letting go of yearbook photos

Nymph:

Things we kept that hold us down so

Chi:

That was yesterday, there's always tomorrow

All Three:

We are tomorrow, we are tomorrow  
I know I'll be graduating early

Nymph and Ai:

It's high school (Chi: high school)  
Could be (Chi: be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always (Chi: always)  
A prom queen (Chi: prom queen)  
There'll always be, always be sororities   
Sadly (Chi: e)  
Some will be (Chi: some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just cuz (Chi: just cuz)  
They all do (Chi: do)  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school

That was all it had on the paper.

We all smiled at each other. The blue clock read: 3:46. It took us three hours to finish this song and this was only lyrics. We still needed the notes for the drums, gaiter and bass. All of us teens let out a yawn. I glance at the couch…empty.

"Shoty couch," I yelled as I ran to the open tan couch. I laid there, my body becoming cold from the leather.

"Aw," Maye complained, "Can't you share?"

"I thought you guys wouldn't sleep over. That is what you said over the phone." Nymph pointed out to us.

"I know," Maye said, "Itachi is going to pick me up…hmm…he said about two."

"It is 4," I pointed out to her.

"Hn…I think he is drunk." We all laughed because we all knew Itachi would never get drunk. Never on his life!

"Love is a drag," Nymph pointed out.

"It never lasts." Maye added as she walked over to Nymph's black cordless phone. She dialed a couple of numbers and held the phone to her left ear.

"Why did you say that Nymph?" I asked her as I sat up on the couch.

"I was just thinking. Itachi equals Chi. It just came to my mind when Maye said 'Itachi'." Nymph answered. I chuckled.

"You are hopeless,"

"Hello? Itachi nii-san," Maye asked. I was over hearing on Maye's conversation. There was silence as Chi sipped the rest of her drink and Nymph was writing new lyrics. I hummed a tune in my head.

Then, I started humming to the song 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Well…I will tell you my friend: one day this world will end. As your lies crumble down, new life she has found." I sang. Chi and Nymph stared at me.

Chi started singing along. I wondered if this song was based on a true story. It was so sad. It was about a girl getting beating up by her boyfriend.

"I think we should write a song about that." Chi said.

"Okay, bye." Maye said as she hung up the phone. She looked at us, "Itachi was driving over here. He said he would be here in about twenty minutes.

"About what?" I asked to Chi. She looked away from me and out the window.

"You know…an abusive relationship." Chi answered. Nymph seemed excited.

"Hells yeah, and it could be about this girl, ne?" Nymph asked us. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, and she could run away from her abusive boyfriend." I added.

"Maybe she would feel better yet, she misses the way her boyfriend was. Ya know, before the whole…getting beat up thing." Chi said to us. We all nodded.

"This is great!" Maye said cheerfully.

"I know," I smiled, "I am chock full of them."

"I still say we should write a love song." Nymph said. Chi and I looked at each other. Then we glanced back at Nymph.

"No," Chi and I said in unison. Nymph pouted. Her eyes widened.

"Aw, come on." She pleaded. I sighed in frustration. We had to concentrate with the abusive one. Not a sappy love one.

"Fine," I gave in, "Only if we finish the abusive relationship one." Nymph smiled at me. Chi sipped on her Coke.

"Good," Maye said as she sat down next to me.

After a while, we found out some good idea for our next song till the door bell rang. I ran up to the door since everyone else was either too tired or lazy to get up. I opened up the white colored door.

"Ohayo Itachi-sempei," I greeted. He just nodded.

"Yeah…morning…" he said, sounding exhausted. Then he looked at me, noticing I have just called him sempei. He placed his hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling okay? You called me sempei."

I giggled at him. I grabbed his hand and pulled in away.

"I am fine," I reassured him, "Itachi…sempei…"

"Don't call me sempei." He complained. Maye came up to the door. Her hair was now in a high pony tail; she must have fallen asleep and tied her hair up so no one would notice.

"Bye Maye-chan." I said to her. She smiled and gave me a bear hug.

"Bye Ai-san." She said back as we stopped hugging. She waved at everyone in the living room and walked out the door with Itachi and into his convertible. Damn rich Uchia's and having good cars. I waved at the car till I couldn't see it through the darkness. A gust of cold and violent wind passed by, I shivered and shut the white door.

I walked into the living room when I noticed that the two girl teens were sleeping on the couch. I picked up Nymph's piece of paper.

It had written:

'All she's asking is for a little more time,  
To walk away from his anger and leave the bruises far behind  
She won't talk about it...she's made up her mind  
But as the front door shuts behind her she whispers "give me a sign."

Feels the power of the engine as she climbs to 65  
Every piston sounds like freedom, every white line says goodbye  
She'll find strength in her anger and the truth in his lies  
When the last scar finally fades she'll have a new life'

That is all that is written.

I looked over at the two sleeping girls and chuckled, shaking my head a little.

"Night girls," I said as I walked away into the hallway. I grabbed my blue baby phat jacket with brown fur on the edge of the hood. I zipped it up only half way. I quickly opened up the door and headed out.

ZzZ

When I reached home, Haku was in the living room blasting the TV.

"You are still up?" I said to Haku. My voice rang through the white hallway. I un-zipped my jacket and threw it on the hard wood floor right near the white door. I walked into the living room to see Haku lying on the couch. I glanced at his face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Breathing in steady beats…he was sleeping.

I smirked as I grabbed the black remote and shut off the TV. I kept taking glances at Haku, to see if he was up. He never made a twitch.

I walked up the tan flight of stairs, being careful not to make a creaking sound from the old stairs. I walked down the narrow hallway and into Haku's room. His room was getting better. He had a few posters and we were thinking of what color to paint his room. I went over to his blue bed and grabbed the eiderdown.

I stepped down the stairs again and into the medium sized living room. I placed the eiderdown on Haku. I saw him move a little. I threw a smile as I stroked his hair.

"Nigh nii-san," I whispered. Then I strolled into my yellow colored room. I shut my door and plopped onto my yellow colored twin bed.

I quickly fell asleep.

ZzZ

When I woke up, it was 10 AM. I jumped out of my bed and decided to get dressed. I dressed into my brown half cut baggy sweatshirt with a black tank top underneath along with jeans and black boots. Then, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. So I left my hair down. I grabbed my white I Pod and put the headphones in my eyes. The song, 'Ohio (Come Back to Texas)' by Bowling for Soup came on my I Pod.

"Come back to Texas," I sang as I walked out into the living room.

"Morning Ai-chan," a voice rang in the living room. I paused my I Pod as I saw Haku on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. He let it on the channel, MTV.

"Hey Haku, how is it going?" I asked him. He just smiled at me. I put my I Pod back on play. Then Haku started giggling.

"I just can't wait till you leave." I dropped my I Pod.

"What?" I asked angrily. I kneeled down and grabbed my I Pod.

"Well, you will see all your friends again." I groaned. Them again…

I just needed time to think. I wanted to start ALL over again with this school year. I wonder if Sakura is still going out with Sasuke. What if the other girls got other boyfriends…would the gang disappear then? Is Maye still going out with Hoshi? Damn! I should have asked her yesterday, since she now lives with her brothers. When I come back…will I still have the same classes? I hardly doubt it. Maybe I wouldn't have the same classes. Maybe I wouldn't have any classes with Naruto or the girls. It would be a killer if I had more then one class with Sasuke. Well…I never found out if he was in my Spanish or Social Studies.

I will just have to sit back and wait…

ZzZ

(One week later…going to Konoha)

The sun was out and there was no snow on the ground. With Mist it was the exact opposite, there was snow on the ground and clouds were forming to make more snow. Haku had the day off today while I had school. Konoha was a little warm. Mother said it was 64 degrees out while Mist was 21 degrees out.

Mother hugged me as I got out of her old silver SUV. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"I am fine Mom; I have been to this school before." I reassured her. She just simply nodded her head.

"Take bus number 4," she instructed me, "It will be the fifth house to the right. I hope you have a beautiful time. Call me tonight,"

"Yes Mom,"

"And don't go beat up people again," she let out a laugh, and then a cough interrupted it.

"Alright Mom,"

"I love you, don't forget that. Call me every day,"

"Oh please Mom. You're talking to me like it is my first day of school. I have been here before. I know my way around. I love you too. And I will call you every night. Day time on weekends,"

"That is my daughter," Mother smiled at me warmly. We hugged from only a mere second. She pecked me on the forehead.

"Bye Mom,"

"Bye Ai-jou," she pecked my forehead again. Mother went back into the car. I shot around to look at the school. It looked exactly the same. Some things never change.

I wore my uniform since I already had it, of course. I knew where the front office was since the ISS room was right a near it. So I didn't have to ask any gang. No one ever noticed me. Maybe I should I wore something so drastic that I would get stares.

When I walked into the front office and girl was there. She wore a tank top with purple fishnet long sleeve shirt underneath along with faded jeans and black shoes. I smiled as I walked to the girl. I stood next to her and tapped her left shoulder. She shot a glance at me. A wide smirk came on her face when she realized who I was.

"Ai!" the girl yelled as she wrapped her arm around my neck. She let go and took a look at me, "Ew, what are you wearing?"

"Well, get used to it Nymph. You will have to wear it all year," I smirked at her. The women at the desk my printing out her schedule while I was signing in. Nymph threw out a sigh.

"I know! Damn education." I giggled at her statement.

The women handed Nymph her schedule. The women had blonde hair that was in tight curls, her brown eyes burned with questions, she was like a wondering puppy.

"Name please," her high voice startled me.

"Um…Coddington Ai," I said to her. Nymph stared at her schedule in disgust.

"Humph," Nymph said, "I have Math first period. That will be a snore feast." She complained. I looked back at all my classes I had when I spent three days here. Who was in first period? Oh!

"Hey! Look at the bright side," I said to her, "Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara are in the class." Nymph groaned.

"Oh goody," she said sarcastically. I giggled.

"Jeez, I was just trying to help." The women handed Nymph her uniform and me my schedule.

/Math first…please…math/

I looked at the piece of paper:

Period 1- Gym (Damn!)

Period 2- Math (No! I don't have Art with the girls!)

Period 3- Spanish (Not another class without the girls…or Sasuke…)

Period 4- Health (No class with Sasuke…)

Period 5- Science

Period 6- Lunch

Period 7- English

Period 8- Social Studies

"Oh great…I don't have any classes with my friends," I pouted. Nymph just giggled at my disappointment.

"I am going to put my uniform on so I don't get so many glares." Nymph told me as she headed out the door. I nodded while I folded my schedule and headed out the wooden brown door.

I headed to my first class…Gym…

ZzZ

/At least I get to see Kakashi-sensei again/

I unfolded my piece of paper and looked at who my teacher was, you know, just to make sure. When I looked at the teacher I gasped. It wasn't Kakashi at all. It was some guy named Gai.

I started giggling, that would be funny if Gai-sensei was a girl. But when I reached into the girl's gym locker room I saw a bunch of girls glance over at me.

I heard some one squeal.

"Ai-chan," the girl squealed, "Is that you?"

I glanced over at the person who said that. It was Sakura! She was putting on her white tank top.

"Sakura-chan," I yelled with excitement. At least I have a class with her. Or maybe she has Kakashi and not Guy-sensei.

"Oh my god," Sakura said as she finished getting dressed, "You never called me saying you were coming back."

"Surprise," I sang. I got dressed into the school's gym uniform for the girls. Red shorts with a pasty white tank top along with my hair up in a high pony tail.

"What teacher do you have?" Sakura asked me as we headed into the gym room.

"Gai-sensei," I answered. She giggled, "what is so funny?'

"Good luck, which is all I have to say…okay?"

"What teacher do you have? Kakashi?" she nodded at me. I slouched as we went into the gym room. I was shocked to know the people I knew in just this one room. There was Neji, Lee, Takair and Jade, a girl in my old Spanish class.

"Okay class, settle down." A male's voice rang through the gym. Everyone sat down on the cold ground. I hesitated to sit down but I did eventually.

"Ja ne," Sakura said as she walked over to the other gym room. I waved bye to her. The two gym rooms were right next to each other.

My sensei had bugged eyes, a bowl hair cut and bushy brows. He looked like an older version of Lee. I wonder if they were related. I hardly doubt it though.

"Okay class, I am Gai. I am only saying this because I see we have a new student. What is your name?" he asked me. He threw a smile at me. He just freaked me out.

"Um…Coddington Ai…" I squeaked at the end of my sentence. A couple of people laughed.

/Oh great, embarrassment on the first day/

"It is Cat Women," Jade pointed at me. Her purple hair flung as she stood up. The people in the class glanced at me.

"Oh great," I mumbled.

"Cat Women eh," Gai-sensei questioned me.

"Um…long story. It happened like five months ago! It was nothing!" I protested.

"Okay! Okay!" he said to calm me down, "Alright class, 500 laps around the school." He threw a smile at us. My eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

ZzZ

"My legs feel like Jell-O." I complained to Sakura as we headed out the girl's locker room. She giggled at my misery.

"See? I told you 'good luck'." She reminded me.

"So…" I had to bring up the burning question that was in my head this whole time, "Are you still going out with Sasuke?" she smiled widely at me.

"Yeah," I slouched.

"Oh, okay. Don't you have to go to Art now?" I asked her, wanting to leave me. She gasped.

"Oh my god," she said in shock, "I forgot. What class do you have now?" I opened up my piece of paper.

"Hmm…Math," I said to her as I folded the paper back up. She squealed. I used my blue pen and wrote right next to Gym: no one. I was going to write to names of my friends that are in my classes. I couldn't write Sakura since she wasn't in my class; she just had gym at the same time.

"Aw Ai, you are so lucky. You are in a class with Sasuke-kun because he has Math 2nd period."

"Huh…I am…?" I asked, sounding totally confused. I thought he was smart. I un-folded my piece of paper then looked at what type of Math I am taking. I gasped as my eyes widened.

"What?" Sakura asked in shock as she grabbed my paper, "Ai-chan! I never knew you were smart!" I laughed nervously.

"He-he…hey! Is that some insult or something?" Sakura just nodded and handed me my paper. I looked at it again; just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. But it said it. The highest class for freshmen's was on my paper:

Geometry 2

"Aw come on," I complained, "I was in Algebra when I was last here. How did I skip Algebra 2 and Geometry?"

"I don't know. But I have to go or Anko-sensei will yell at me." Sakura said.

"Okay, bye!" I said happily. She waved as she started running to her class. I stared at the paper again. Class: Geometry 2, Teacher: Ibiki, Room: D-167.

/Where is room D-167/

I walked over to the front office to look at the school map.

"D…D…D…" I kept saying to myself. I looked at the ground floor…only consisted of A, B, and E's, freshmen and senior (extra credit) classes. I pointed my figure through the second story…only consisted of C, F, and G's, sophomores and junior classes. I sighed, then looked at the third floor, there it was, (and the only section of that matter) D. Only classes for seniors, I smirked at this. I am going to be in a class filled with seniors…and Sasuke. I looked for 167 and found it. The tenth door in the third hallway to the left.

I grabbed my books and rushed up the countless steps.

"Aw man, I am going to be late," I complained as I was losing my breath from all the running in gym.

I rushed through the hallways and ended up in front of the wooden door that read: D-167.

I breathed slowly, getting my breath back to normal. Once I was finished, I opened up the door. The teacher was already teaching something I never knew and on the top of the bored it read: review, in formal scrip. The students stared up at the door. They all looked at me strangely, of course Sasuke did too. He was placed in the front row.

"Good for you to join us," the teacher said, his strong voice sent chills down my spine.

/Note to self: don't get this teacher mad or /

"You must be Coddington Ai." He said. I just simply nodded. He smiled at me, then at the class. He placed his strong, cold hand on my left shoulder. I gulped, "See class. This is what I am talking about. Young blood in this class. Tell me Coddington…what grade are you in?"

"F-freshmen," I managed to spit out. The students, except Sasuke, stared at me even more strangely. Didn't these people at this school see my grades? I am a C- student since I only concentrate with my social life other then my academic life. I could tell why Sasuke was here though, or maybe he could handle being everywhere at once and being so damn smart.

"I remember teaching your parents Coddington." Ibiki-sensei said to me. I shot my head to look at him. He taught my parents? I never knew my parents went to Konoha High. I actually never asked them how they met or what schools they went too.

"Really," I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, ah, they were smart ones. Didn't come till 10th grade though…but still got straight As. Till they started slipping and I kicked their asses out of here." He said and started to chuckle. The class did the same.

"Hn…" was all my reply to him.

"I expect straight A's from you too," he said to me, chills ran down my spine, "And don't go slipping," he patted my back, "Sit in the nearest available seat and you can answer the next question." I gulped and sat in the third row. The desk's tops were a dark wood color. Seemed maple to me.

I took out my red binder and opened up to a clean page. My heart pounded, it rang through my ears. I wondered if the class heard my heart as well.

"Okay, the next problem is: Let's say you walked all the way across the equator. Assuming that your height is about 1.7 meters, how much farther would your head travel than your feet? Give your answer in meters, rounded to the nearest tenth." He said to the class. Everyone started writing down on their piece of paper.

/How do you answer this? Jeez, I am suppose to answer it too/

**The answer is** **10.7 meters**

/Huh? Really/

"Coddington," Ibiki-sensei yelled, "What is the answer?" The whole class looked at me, even Sasuke turned around to see if I was smart enough to answer it. I hope Rin's answer was right. I twirled my fingers.

"Um…10.7 meters…?" I answered, sounding quiet unsure of myself. The class gasped. Did I get that wrong?

"Correct!" Ibiki yelled, "Very good Coddington. How did you get that?"

/What/

**Put your head down.**

I did as I was told, my bangs covered my eyes. It looked as if I was looking at my paper…which was blank. Rin told me to do this so she could take over me and no one would notice.

"**Your feet traveled the circumference of the Earth. That would be p2R, where R is the radius of Earth. Your head would have traveled the distance of 2p(R+1.7), assuming 1.7 meters is your height. The difference between the two would be 2p(R+1.7) -2p(R) 2p1.7 (approximately) 10.7 meters. Notice that the radius of the planet canals out in the equation, which means your head would travel 10.7 meters farther than your feet on a planet of any size.**"

I took over again. I looked up at Ibiki-sensei.

"Excellent Coddington," he said to me. I smiled. With Rin by my side, I could get an A in this class.

/Damn Rin, that was good/

There was no answer back. I decided to ignore it and wrote on my paper notes and equations. I unfolded my schedule and wrote in blue ink: 'Sasuke'.

ZzZ

I was glad to get out of the class. When I walked out I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"What? Class too boring for you?" A person asked me from behind. I shot around to look at who it was. It was Sasuke. I smirked; I wanted to mess with his mind.

"Maybe," I simply said to him. He growled at me. I walked with him down the halls and down the long flight of stairs.

"What class do you have next?" I asked him.

"What do you care?" he asked back. I sighed.

"I just wanted to know. I have…" I reached into my knee high sock and grabbed out the folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and glanced at what was next, "Oh! I have Spanish now."

"Good for you," he said sarcastically. I slapped my forehead with my hand. Sasuke just stared at me strangely.

"Oh yeah, you have Science now. Since I remember that from when I was here for three days."

Sasuke walked a little faster and I lost him. But I didn't care; instead I walked over to my Spanish room. The students there smiled at me and greeted at me. I guess news went around that Cat Women was back.

"Hola Mujeres de Gato." A teen boy greeted me. I searched around the room to see if I knew anyone here but I didn't find anyone. I sat in the front room, third seat. The desk's top was a color white with black specks.

The teacher walked in and started the lesson. I took out my schedule and wrote: 'no one'.

ZzZ

I walked through the halls with my piece of paper in my hand. My next class was Health. I groaned. How I hated this subject. Why couldn't I just have Art or Music instead? Well, I would have this class one day or another. It is better to get over with it now.

I walked into my class to notice that Naruto, Neji, Nymph, and Jade were in my class. I scored a seat next to Nymph.

"How are your classes? Who is in your classes?" I asked Nymph. She let out a sigh.

"All my classes consisted of the obnoxious blonde sitting two rows behind us." She answered. I glanced behind us to see Naruto. I started to giggle. I unfolded my schedule and wrote: 'Nymph, Naruto'.

"Let me see your schedule." I commanded her. She opened up her black folder and handed me the clean, never folded paper. I placed my crumpled paper on her desk. Her schedule had been written on. It said:

Period 1- Math (obnoxious blonde, snooze fest)

Period 2- Gym (obnoxious blonde…again…damn teacher.)

"What teacher do you have for Gym?" I asked Nymph while looking at her schedule.

"Gai," she simply answered. Then she started laughing, "Aw man, Ai! You are in Geometry 2?"

"Yeah, with Sasuke," I answered her, "I know. Shocking isn't it?" she nodded her head.

"And I am only in Algebra. It was so boring though. Didn't you here…there is some one called 'Cat Women' in this school. She must be pretty famous. Everyone kept saying 'o! She is back'. I wonder what she is like to get the rep 'Cat Women'." I started laughing. Nymph punched me in the arm, "What is so damn funny?" It took me a while to stop giggling.

I kept reading her list:

Period 3- English (Blondie again)

Period 4- Health

"Aw Nymph, that is me." I said with a smile. Nymph glared at me.

"Are you serious? How did you get that name?" I sighed. It was too long to answer her right now.

"Long story," I answered her, "Ask Shikamaru."

Period 5- Spanish

Period 6- Lunch

"Shikamaru…hmm…the gossip guy?" she placed her finger on her pale chin, thinking.

Period 7- Science

Period 8- Social Studies

"Yep, that is the one. Shino's best friend," The thought of Shino made me cringe, "Hey! We have S.S. together." The teacher walked into the class room and the class began.

ZzZ

"I have to go to Spanish now," Nymph said to me as we were packing up to leave.

"Okay, I have…" I took out my schedule from my sock, I just could memorize the schedule yet, "Science,"

"Alright, Ja Ne," she said as we waved good bye. I walked into the hallway.

When I went into Science I noticed that Naruto was in my class. I bet Nymph is happy now. I took my seat in the back table to the right. On my schedule I wrote: 'Naruto'.

A couple of girls took seats next to me. I didn't decide to socialize with them. I just didn't feel like it at the moment.

ZzZ

I had to go to lunch now. I was finally free. I took a seat with my gang. I wondered if Nymph would join us or not. Maybe she had other friends who already invited her to sit at their table. The gang screamed and hugged me when they say me. Sakura did too, even though she had seen me today.

"Let me see your schedule," Ten-ten demanded me. I sighed and handed her my piece of paper. She glanced at it and so did the rest of the gang.

"Why is Sasuke-kun's name written right here?" Ino asked me. She traced her finger to see what class I am in.

"What?" Ten-ten asked angrily.

"G-geometry t-t-woo," Hinata spilt out. I smirked at all of them.

"Yep, you would have never guessed it but I am very smart. Ha-ha." I fake laughed at them. They glared at me. I immediately stopped.

We all sat down at our table. All of us chatted more about what happen while I was gone. Apparently Hinata had a major crush on Naruto and he was noticing. While Sasuke and Sakura were thinking of making it home…like home base if ya know what I mean.

"Sakura," I warned her when I heard that news.

"Aw get a grip Ai." Ino said to me, "They make such a cute couple and you have no idea what is going on."

"Hmm…Sakura?" I said. She looked up at me from her food.

"Yeah Ai?" she asked back.

"I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" she simply nodded. Ino snorted.

"Please Ai. They will do it weather you like it or not." Ino warned me.

"Oh Ino, you don't know what I have heard."

"Oh really?" Ten-ten asked me, she leaned closer in the table since she sat across from me, "What have you heard?" I gulped but then shook my head.

"It is nothing." I reassured Sakura.

"So…you never heard anything?" Ino asked me. I shook my head.

"Never mind that, but I have heard some things. I am his ex-girlfriend ya know."

"Yes," Ten-ten said, sounding annoyed, "We _all _have heard."

ZzZ

I walked around the hallways till I could find G-87. Then I realized that it had to be one the second floor. I remembered that G's were on the second floor from the map this morning. I guess I would be having classes with sophomores and juniors.

English couldn't have been crappier. I didn't know anyone there and further more, I fell asleep and got caught by the teacher. I have lunch detention tomorrow to go over the things I missed out. Now I will have two hours of English then the normal hour. That will be so boring.

ZzZ

When I went into the Social Studies room I sat next to Nymph.

"How are your classes? Who is in your classes?" I asked her, just like I did in Health class. She looked over at me and handed me her schedule.

Period 5- Spanish (no blonde, too easy)

Period 6- Lunch (Sat with Jade, Clair, and Sachi)

Period 7- Science (no blonde, yes, snooze fest)

"Yeah, Science was kind of boring. English was too. I accidentally fell asleep and now I have lunch detention." I told Nymph. She snickered.

"That sounds like you." Nymph said to me. She was staring at my schedule, "You take English Honors?" she sounded angry. I did? I have never noticed. Well, it was on the 2nd floor. So I guess I was in a high class then her.

"I guess I am," I said while I yawned. I was too tired to pay attention to the rest of class.

"Other then that, you have the same kind of classes as me…um…level wise."

I wondered why I was all of a sudden in high classes then before. Maybe Mother did that since my parents were smart…till they started slipping.

ZzZ

Once class was over Nymph told me that she had to go on bus number 9. Then she said she was going straight to her grandma's to change her outfit. I giggled at this.

I walked around till I found bus #4. When I got on the bus, it was crowded. Boy flung crumbled papers around and girls filled three seaters with their huge backpacks.

"May I sit here?" I asked this girl. She looked up at me and popped a bubble.

"Sorry, sits takin'." She said with an accent.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her like she was crazy, "You are the only one in a three seater."

"Listen honey," she said as she looked over at me, "I have other friends who sit here."

"Well those friends are going to have to sit some where else. Now more the hell over so I can sit." She stood up. She people stopped and stared.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, mocking her.

"My father can easily arrest your parents and you will be an orphan." I moved my face closer to hers.

"That already happened hun," I mocked her for saying honey to me.

"My father already arrested your parents? Huh. Figures. You look trashy anyway."

I slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare say that! I am orphan because my parents died in a car accident so you can take your damn father excuse and shove it." People on the bus said 'oh's and some laughed at the other girl. She grabbed her bag and went to a seat in the front. Some students clapped for me.

"Go Cat Women," one girl said, "You showed off Kerowrow good."

"Thanks," I said as I sat down.

ZzZ

When I got off the bus I was thinking to myself.

/Hmm…ah! This is the house/

I looked at the house and gasped.

"Aw hell no! Not here!"


	21. The One With The Smartness

Ironic 21

Disclaimer: I know I keep writing but this is my only free time…and I never owned Naruto…

Notes-

HAHAHA! Aw man, I loved ur review Maye. He-he…duck butt…

Any who like it says in the disclaimer, only right now I have SOO much free time and I can't stop writing! Wah! And I am high on Mountain Dew: P

Enjoy!!!! (Hehe, I am sooo smart!)

"Aw hello no, not here," I complained. I was staring at the three story mansion. It had tan stone bricks and glass windows. It was a beautiful lawn that consists of rare flowers and elegant Sakura (cherry blossom) Trees. It was the one and only…Uchia mansion.

"No, no, it couldn't be it. I never saw him on the bus." I kept saying to myself. Naruto's house was only a couple blocks away so I decided to go over to his house. Just to make sure what family Mother was talking about was this one. It was a beautiful house, but this is not a nice family. Only Maye is.

While I was walking towards Naruto's house I realized what Maye said over the phone.

"_Oh! Itachi-san said something about another present coming in a while. I wonder what it is. I am so excited!"_

Maybe that was Itachi's present. Me living with them… How bizarre. But it didn't matter right now.

While I was walking I was singing to myself. It was the lyrics to the high school song. Then I moved on to the abusive song. I was thinking of new lyrics,

"Say good-bye to Mr. Right,

Lock the door,

Turn off the light,

Uh…pack your suitcase,

Leave this place. Hmm…doesn't sound that right. What rhymes with suitcase." I thought about it for a while and decided to give up, "What else is with suitcase? Oh! Bags…what rhymes with bags? Tags, Lags, Mages…what…that isn't even a word." I started singing again, "Turn off the light,

Pack your bags,

Leave this trap. Ha! I am such a genius. Nymph and Chi will be so proud of me." A gust of wind came. The cold stung my bare legs.

ZzZ

I found Naruto's house and walked up to the door. The color was a creamy white. I took out a deep breath and knocked on the door. Moments pasted and he didn't answer. Maybe he wasn't home yet. Despair ran through my blood stream. I gulped, trying one more time to knock on the door. In a few seconds the door flew open. There stood Naruto, still in his uniform.

"Hey Ai, I saw you in my Health and Science class and never had time to say hello and welcome back." Naruto said once he saw a good picture of me. I smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun," I greeted back, "Can I borrow your phone please? I have to call my step-mom." He simply nodded and moved over a little bit so I can come in. I walked into the house. It looked exactly the same, so I knew where the kitchen was. I went into the kitchen that needed some cleaning. It lacks a women's touch.

I picked up the white cordless phone and dialed some numbers. It rang a couple of times and some one on the other end picked up.

"-Yawn- Mochimochi?" the teen boy's voice asked. I groaned.

"Haku," I complained, "Get off your lazy ass and give the phone to Mom."

"Hai, Hai," I heard him say, sounding really bored and tired. I started tapping my foot, waiting for Mom to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" a women's voice asked. I was really to scream at her, but I decided to keep cool and calm.

"Mom, what is the last name of the family you sent me too?" I asked her, really trying to hold back my frustration but it showed by the way I talked.

"Didn't you find out already?"

"I did, I just wanted to see if it was true or not. Why would you send me to live with the Uchia's?"

"What is wrong with them? You don't like them? I talked to the oldest one. He was very nice."

/Yeah, he is only nice to people who are older then him/ I slapped my forehead with my right hand.

"Mom, I never told you this, but I had a boyfriend." I said to her. She giggled.

"I know, you told me that."

"But the boy, Sasuke, -sigh-, his last name is Uchia and he lives in the house you sent me to. Do you get that? Sasuke is my ex. Alright? Living in the same house with him is a _really_ bad thing."

"Oops. Sorry honey," she said. I could feel her emotions, she felt sadness and guilt. I nervously laughed.

"It's okay Mom, I mean, my best friend lives there too. I will hang out with her most of the time."

"Good, because all of your stuff is there," I gasped at her statement.

"Really," I questioned, "All there?"

"Yep, love you hun," I nodded.

"Love you too Mom," I hung up the phone and threw out a sigh. Naruto was leaning up against the kitchen wall. I looked over at him, his crystal eyes looked at me in worry. I just plainly smiled at him.

"I guess you are living with the Uchia's now?" Naruto asked me. I nodded at him.

"Yep, sadly…" I let out another sigh, "Well, I guess I could look on the bright side. I will be with Maye."

"And I guess you will be borrowing my bike." My eyes glittered.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun," he chuckled. We walked into his garage and he pulled out the black bike I liked. I gasped and jumped on it.

"See you tomorrow in Health…right?" he asked me. I nodded happily at him.

"Hai," I yelled with joy. He chuckled again at my weird antics. I knew I should have gone out with him. I slouched in my bike seat. I knew I shouldn't have gone out with that Sasuke.

"Ja ne," he said as I started riding his bike down his drive way.

While I was riding my bike I was thinking. How could I live with my ex-boyfriend? Sakura's boyfriend? It was unbelievable.

ZzZ

I got to the mansion and placed my bike on the side of the house where I saw three other bikes. I wondered if Maye or Sasuke take the bus or do they only ride their bike? Well, I hardly doubt it; I mean…the bus ride was twenty minutes long.

I went up to the door and gulped. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I knocked on the light wooden door.

The door opened. G obviously answered it.

"Welcome Miss Ai." G greeted. I laughed nervously.

"Aw G, don't call me _Miss _Ai." I said to him.

"Then what would I call you." I pondered at this. I laughed, knowing what I wanted him to call me. My laughter faded and I smiled at him.

"Your royal highness will do." I mocked. G chuckled. Then he moved out of the way so I could come in.

"May I have your backpack your royal highness?" he asked me. I started laughing. My laughter rang through the halls and I immediately stopped. It turned into a chuckle. I couldn't believe he called me that. But I shook my head.

"No thanks G, I am fine. Where is my room?" I asked as I looked around the big, vast hallway.

"You room is on the third floor, second door to the right in the third hallway." G instructed me. I nodded and decided to head up the stairs.

While I was walking I noticed a female maid dusting.

"Hello," I rang. She jumped a little to look at me. She was old, had grey hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Her brown eyes looked lonely. I wondered if she ever lost some one important.

"Hello," she said back and started dusting again.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She stopped again and looked at me one more time. She let out a warm smile.

"Marion ma'am," She told me. I giggled.

"Aw, don't call me ma'am Marion. Just call me Ai. Or like G does, you're royal highness. I know. It is hot." I put my hands up in the air. Marion laughed quietly. It sounded like it belonged to a mouse.

"Are you friends with Master Itachi or Sasuke? Or are you friends with Miss Maye? Since I have seen a beautiful girl walking around but she was with Master Sasuke." Marion told me. I gasped.

/Sakura was in this house/

I smiled at her.

"Well Marion, you are looking at a new girl in the house hold." She smiled back at me.

"It is very nice to meet you," she bowed slightly, "Miss- oops" she giggled a little, "I mean your royal highness."

We both giggled.

"Well, I have to get to my room. Third story, third hallway, second door on the right, you know…come if you want to chat," with that, I walked away and up to my new room.

ZzZ

When I opened up the door I noticed that my room was white but it didn't matter. I had a king sized canopy bed with black eiderdown. I had my own laptop that was placed on a wooden desk at the far right end of the room. My dresser was filled with my original clothes. But I never knew why I needed them. I was going to be wearing my uniform most of the time anyway. A bathroom door was in my room…neat! I had my own bathroom.

I placed my backpack on my bed and started doing my home work.

ZzZ

I was reading till I heard a buzz in my room. I looked around but couldn't think of where it came from. I went back to reading my book 'Twilight'. The buzzing noise came again. I jumped up, and stood on my bed. I searched around, thinking it was a bee or some sort. The buzzing noise came again. It was whinny and nasally, it couldn't be a bed. I searched under my bed and through my dresser. I still couldn't figure out where that noise could be coming from. The loud noise came again. It was coming from a near the door.

I looked up at the door to notice an intercom. I sweatdrop.

/How could I have not seen that/

I pressed the talk button.

"Um…hello…?" I said as I sounded very nervous. Since I haven't answered in about five minutes…

"Why in hell's name didn't you pick up?" a male's voice boom. I jumped a little. Then I laughed nervously. I had to make up some lame excuse to get out of this.

"I had to go to the bathroom." I lied. I heard Itachi sigh in frustration.

"Come down, it is time to eat."

"Alright," I said, "I will be down in 1." I grabbed clothes in my dresser and quickly got dressed into a red baggy sweatshirt and dark navy blue jeans along with my black sneakers. I left my hair down but put on my vibrant colors scarf around my neck. The diamond bracelet was on my right wrist and Haku's present was on my left wrist which indicated that I was in a really crappy mood. Which I was, I was living with my ex-boyfriend!

I rushed down the many flights of stairs and went into the dinning room. Everyone looked up at me.

Maye gasped as she went up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Ai-san, what are you doing here?" Maye asked me. I looked at Itachi in confusion but he didn't look up and ate his dinner.

"Um…" I said trying to think of something to say, "Surprise," I sang. Itachi looked up at me.

"Merry Christmas Maye-kun," Itachi said. Maye shot around to look at her brother.

"What?" she asked, sounding a little confused.

"This is the big present I told you, you had to wait a while to get." Itachi explained.

"What? You are giving me Ai-san?" my eyes widened. What is going on here? Itachi chuckled.

"No baka, Ai will be living with us from now on."

"Wahoo," Maye screamed as she gave me another bear hug. Sasuke sip out his drink.

"You must be joking me," Sasuke said as he looked at his eldest brother. His brother smirked at him.

"Nope Sasuke, she lives on the third floor." Itachi said to him. I smiled at Sasuke.

"Yep, third hallway, second door on the right," I reminded everyone.

ZzZ

I was up in my room when there was a knock on my door. I was confused as I looked at my alarm clock. It read: 1:23 AM.

/Why am I still up/

I got odd my bed and dragged my feet on my white carpet. I opened up my door to notice Marion. I yawn. She gasped.

"I'm sorry royal highness for waking you," Marion said to me. I chuckled. I couldn't believe people were calling me that. Did they know I was just joking?

"It's okay. I wasn't really sleeping anyway. What are you here for?" I asked her. She just stared at me. Her eyes were emotionless.

"I wanted to talk,"

ZzZ

"Huh?" I asked her. She simply nodded yes.

"Yes my dear," she answered me. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming.

"Why would they be that cruel?" she simply shook her head. She gazed off to the right side of my room where my lap top lied.

"I don't know. Maybe all Uchia's are rude." I slammed my hands on my bed since we sat there any way.

"Not all Uchia's are like that! Maye is extremely nice and would hurt a fly."

"I know dear. But Master Itachi and Sasuke are cruel and so were their parents. Their mother was a little nice."

"Are you kidding?"

"No dear. After my husband died they still wouldn't let me have a day off. Even for my husband's funeral." I could see she was on the verge of crying. I quickly got up and went into my blue colored bathroom. I grabbed a couple of rolls of toilet paper and went back to the black colored bed. She laughed as she grabbed the toilet paper from me.

"Are you okay?" she just nodded at me as she whipped away some tears that were escaping her eyes.

ZzZ

I fell asleep about three in the morning. Marion left around two but I couldn't get the things she said to me out of my mind. It was crazy of what I just learned.

When my alarm clock went off at six thirty AM I shot out of bed and grabbed my uniform. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. The hot water helped clear my thoughts. When I got out of the shower I dried my self and placed my hair in a high pony tail. Then I placed my pink uniform on. I brushed my teeth and went out of my room.

When I got down stairs Maye was in her school uniform. I wished I had her uniform. It looked so much better then Konoha High.

It was white long sleeve collar button up shirt with a grey long cut vest. Along with a knee length grey shirt with knee high white socks. It was all top off with a pink fleece thin jacket and black dress shoes. Her hair was up in pig tails. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Ai-san," she said cheerfully to me. I smiled back.

"Ohayo Maye-chan." I greeted, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh! Well, I usually get up at this time. I know, my bus doesn't come for an hour but still." She explained to me. I just nodded and headed out the door.

I stood where the bus dropped me off yesterday. A couple of people were already waiting. Sasuke was one of them. I waved slightly to him but he looked away, acting like he never noticed me.

I got a good seat on the bus since about ten people wanted me to sit next to them. I sat next to this girl who complimented me on the bus before. Her name was Sachi. I realized that name from Nymph's schedule. Nymph sat with them at lunch. Sachi offered for me to it next to her at lunch but I declined it and told her why. I had lunch detention.

ZzZ

First period went by incredibly fast since we played yarn ball with Kakashi's class. I got Sakura out three times while she got me out once. Gai-sensei kept saying how his class is better and Kakashi ignored it by going 'what?' 'Huh?' 'Did you say something?'

When class was over Sakura and I quickly said good bye to each other so I could make it to second period in time since it was on the third floor.

When I went into the classroom Ibiki-sensei wasn't there. I sat in my usual seat and opened to a clean page in my red binder.

A senior went up to me. He had blonde hair with black streaks and leaf green eyes.

"You are freshmen, aren't you?" he teen boy asked me. I simply nodded at him.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" I asked back to him. He just smirked.

"You think you are so smart aren't you?" I pondered at this to think of a snappy comment to give back at him. I thought of a lame one, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"I don't think I am smart, I know I am smart since I am the same class as you and I am probably 4 years younger then you."

"What did you say bitch?" he asked angrily at me. I just looked at him as if he was annoying the crap out of me.

"Don't you have to get AIDS from your boyfriend or something?" I asked angrily at him.

"Hey…! Did you just call me gay?" a bunch of student looked at us. I couldn't believe I am always the one to drag attention.

"I dunno, you could be bi," I looked over at Sasuke who was smirking. I bet he remembers that joke from the first time I was here. But his was a little different.

"Okay class, get into your seats." A voice boomed through the class room. Everyone quickly sat down in their seats.

Class went on.

"Now only someone who is out of collage can answer this. I will give extra credit to who would ever answer this." Ibiki-sensei said to the class. He took a deep breath and gave out the equation,

"(sphere) x2 + y2 + z2 25,  
(plane) a y2,  
(point) A (3, 4, 0)  
ABDiameter  
ABÇaM  
Find MB:AM."

I started writing on my piece of paper.

/What is it Rin/

**3**

I quickly raised my hand.

"Yes Coddington," Ibiki-sensei said.

"MB:AM equals 3," I answered confidently. Ibiki shook a little.

"Coddington, you got that answer in ten seconds."

/Oops, maybe I should have waited a while/

**Nice job**

I laughed nervously. This couldn't be happening.

"Um…sure…lets go with that." I said to him.

"That shows signs of a genius. I will give you another one: In a triangular pyramid, ABCD is a plane cut through the centers of sides BC, DC and AB. What is the ratio of the two volumes created?"

/Rin…/

**1**

"Um…1…" I said. Everyone gasped.

"You said that in three seconds. How could you do that?" A student asked. I shrugged.

"I am just really _smart_." I joked. Ibiki went to the white phone on the wall. He dialed in one digit.

"Hello, Mr. Mayer." Ibiki said. My eyes widened.

/Aw crap, that is the principal/

"Yes, we have some one who can suppress an Uchia. –Silence- Yes, three seconds. –Silence- Scientist level. Yes, out of collage. Right, bye," he hung up the phone. All students glared at me, Sasuke threw one of his death glares, "Coddington! Go to the front office now!" Ibiki ordered. I gulped as I stood up and walked out of the room…

**Sorry it was short; I have to go to school! Damn, I have a writing project due in about three hours and I never started it. I did it all for you guys. T.T, I am screwed!**


	22. The One With The New BoyFan Club

Ironic 22 (o! didn't think I would be able 2 count up the high! Scored ya!)

Disclaimer- I have many crazy antics but none would ever let me own Naruto…

Notes-

Thanks for all the beautiful reviews people! I love you all. I know I was updating VERY fast but now I am at normal speed. Like 1 - 2 chapters a week. It depends on how much crap I have at school. Anyway, I see we have more reviews. T.T I love you guys SO much. And Takair…this chapter is VERY funny and it revolves around you! Don't you feel so loved now? Sorry, I had to underline it so you wouldn't be SO surprised. And I am still high off of Coke! He-he-he!

Because this chapter is called: The One With The New Boy-fan Club

And Maye, good luck with that _stuff _you got. I SO know how you feel. Well…

Enjoy everybody!…

I gulped as I opened up the door to the front office. It was cold in this office. I smelled fear. I know I shouldn't have since I suppressed an Uchia but still. I hated going to the principal's office.

I walked into his office. He looked up from his paper work and smiled warmly at me. But it wasn't working. I sat in the grey soft chair that I sat in when I got the news that I would have ISS.

"Good for you to come here Miss Coddington." He said to me. I smiled weakly at him.

"Morning," I simply said to him.

"Now," he folded his arms, "I hear that you can suppress an Uchia with your knowledge." I smirked at him.

"Yeah, I heard that too." he chuckled.

"What if I said to you that you could go into an even higher class then Geometry 2?" I shook my head at him.

"No can do. I only like Geometry." he looked concerned at me.

"But you could be placed into a physics or calculus. Wont you like that?"

"No thank you,"

"Would you please give it some thought?" I nodded my head at him and smiled warmly to him.

"Sure, I will give it some thought. I just love Geometry though. I would also love to continue that class." the principal didn't look to please but he sighed to me, probably gave up.

"If that class is too easy then come right back here so we can change you." I stood up from my seat and nodded at his direction.

"Will do,"

I decided to walk back into the classroom, but since I had only three minutes left, I saw the class walking out of the room when I entered. I quickly grabbed my books and headed out the class room door.'

To my surprise, a visitor was waiting for me at the door. I gasped.

"Hn? Sasuke-kun…why are you here?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. Then I got the point, "Did you forget a book or something?" He simply nodded his head and grabbed my right wrist. Since it was free from my books and all. He dragged me down the steps and never decided to let go of me. I was struggling.

"What is this about Sasuke-kun?" I asked him. He stopped in the 9th grade main hall way and let go of my wrist. He turned around to look at me.

"Nothing really…hand Sakura this note." he said as he held out a piece of folded note paper. I looked up at him, then the paper, then back at him. I titled my head slightly to the left.

"Huh?" I asked as I grabbed the paper, "You want _me _to hand her the note?" He rolled his eyes in disgust at me.

"Just do it, and don't look at it," With that, he walked away. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in front of me.

"Ah," I said, "so that is how it is gonna be."

I decided to walk into Spanish. I was thinking of what would be on the note. Maybe something dirty. Then why would he give it to me? I'm not her only best friend. She has a lot others. I really wonder what was in that note. He would probably know by now that I can not keep myself from not reading this small note. When I walked into the classroom a bunch of people greeted me. I took my seat in the very last row.

The teacher started teacher her lesson while I was staring at the folded paper. My heart raced. What was in this damn thing? What was so god damn important? I needed to know. I needed to know. I needed…

I placed my finger on the edge of the paper. I started to unfold it. With every turn, I stared up to see if the teacher was looking over at me. She never did stare at me. I continued to turn the paper. My heart beat loudly in my ears. The paper was getting bigger from my view. I noticed that the boy next to me was staring at me the whole time. I never finished opening it since I noticed him staring blankly at the paper than me, and back to the paper.

"May I help you?" I whispered to him. He looked at me.

"No," he simply whispered back and went back to looking at my half un-folded piece of paper.

"Senorita Ai," the teacher started. I quickly folded to paper back up and placed it in my knee high sock.

ZzZ

I walked into the Health room to sit next to Nymph. She greeted a smile at me. I smiled back and reached into my knee high sock and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Some one sat right beside me but I didn't give a damn who it was. I was only interested in the paper. What has Sasuke wrote that was SO damn important. I just had to know what it was.

"What is that? Your schedule?" Nymph asked me. I shook my head as she turned the paper, thus un-folding it.

"No, it is something for Sakura." I answered her. I noticed she stood up a little bit. Just to get a peek of what it is.

"You know you shouldn't read something that isn't yours." A teen boy said. He sat right next to me. I was half-way done with un-folding the paper when I looked up at who said that. His golden hair caught my attention. I smirked at him. It was the one and only Naruto. He scored a smile back at me.

"Who cares," I stuck my tongue at him childishly.

"It depends…who is it from?" Naruto's eyes were wondering around, trying not to lock on me.

"Does it matter?" Nymph snorted.

"Of course it is," she answered for Naruto, "who is it from? Come on, say something."

"Fine…it was from Sasuke,"

"Oh," Naruto and Nymph said at the same time. They said it in a gossip way. Naruto grabbed the piece of paper from my hands and quickly un folded it.

"Hey!!" I protested. Naruto stood up and blocked the paper from Nymph and me. His eyes widened as he was skim read the paper.

"Aw hell no," Naruto said with shock. Nymph and I shot up from our seats.

"Give me the paper," I tried to grab it but Naruto turned and his back faced to me. Nymph tried to punch him but he easily dodged and still read the paper.

"Ai, thank god you didn't read this." I looked confused. What did Sasuke write? I just had to know…now!

"Why? Is it something dirty?" I just really had to know. He looked up at me.

"What do you mean by dirty?" I sighed at him.

"Just give me that paper."

"Hells no, you got to find out on your own. How did you get this? Isn't this for Sakura?"

"Sasuke gave it to me to give to Sakura." Naruto folded up the paper and placed it in his pant's pocket.

"Look…I have Sakura in two periods. I will give it to her then. I don't believe you when you say you will give it to her. Because I know if ya read this then you will never give it to Sakura-chan."

"Fine," I sighed as I sat back down. The teacher walked in and started to lesson.

ZzZ

Classes pasted easily. I never had a chance to go to lunch but Ino sent me a text to meet outside of school at 2:50 PM. Lunch detention was interesting. My teacher told me if I stay committed then I could be a great writer. I don't believe so. When I told him I have my own band and I write lyrics, he was surprise. He wanted to take a glance at my writing. I told him I would bring in something tomorrow.

ZzZ

When 2:50 hit, I was out in front of the school with the girls. They told me that I could go and take the 4:30 bus home and make it home by 5.

"We are splitting up." Ino broke the news to me once I went out there. I gasped. How would we wouldn't be friends with them anymore.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shockingly at Ino. She handed me a folded piece of paper, "What is this?"

"The note Sasuke gave Sakura." Ten-ten answered me. I nodded as I un folded the paper all the way.

The note was long and I had no time to read it. I skimmed through it. It read something about him and her going to the 'next level' yet he was afraid to. I looked up confusingly at them. Then snorted.

"He is _afraid_?" I asked all of them. They just nodded.

"Did you read the rest?" Ten-ten asked me. I shook my head yet, I didn't want to read the rest. I had the source right in my own home, I didn't need any stupid note.

"So, we are not a gang anymore?" they shook their heads.

"Of course we are, yet, it cant be Sasuke." Ino told me. I looked puzzled. This gang was a fan girl club…I knew that. But for…Sasuke…?

"When did this fan group start?"

"third grade," Hinata answered softly. I whistled. Who knew someone would be obsessed about someone for over 5 years.

"So…what are we going to do now?"

"We need a new boy to obsess over." Sakura joked. I giggled. The school door opened and a boy in his uniform walked by us. I stared at the girls, they were checking him out. Except Sakura…of course.

The boys smirked at me and slightly nodded his head towards me. I nodded back and waved slightly. Ino looked at my strangely when the teen walked away.

"I call him," Ten-ten yelled out as she raised her hand. I looked over at her.

"You call him?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I nominate him as the new boy." I gasped. No way in hells name would I be obsessing over him. It wasn't going to happen.

"Isn't he new?" Sakura asked, still checking out the boy from the back.

"Yeah," Ino answered, "he came when Ai left. So, all in favor?" I shook my head violently at them. But everyone else raised their hands in agreement to Ino. They glared at me.

"What is wrong with him?" Ten-ten asked me. I looked at my feet. I would never…ever…in a million years would I follow him and make a fan club.

"He is my childhood friend." I answered them. They looked at me strangely.

"So…?" Hinata asked me. I looked puzzled. Why would they want to make a fan club for Takair?

"Do you guys even know his name?" they froze in their spots for a moment.

"Peshaw," Ten-ten said to me. She lightly pushed on my left arm, "we know his name."

"Oh," I said as I folded my arms against my chest, "what is his name than?" the teen girls stood their for a moment.

"Um…" Ino began.

"You see…uh…" Ten-ten started. I sighed. I wondered if they knew Sasuke's name before they made a fan club about him. I placed my right palm on my cheek, thus resting it. My black hair went a little in my face but I ignored it though, only concentrating on how I ever became friends with them.

"His name is Romonno Takair and we were friends ever since we were like…10." I said to them. They all nodded their hands.

"Of course we knew that!" Ino protested. I snorted. Ten-ten placed her blue shoulder bag on the group. She bent as she un-zipped her bag. Then she pulled out a black pen with a blue reporter's notebook. I had a confused look on my face. Damn! I was so confused today.

"Let's go and follow him." Ino said to all of us. Everyone nodded and we walked to follow Takair to see what he was doing.

When Takair came to a stop he was in front of Naruto's house. Ten-ten wrote on her pad: 'friend- Naruto'. We hid in a huge brush right next to Naruto's house. I snorted when I read that from her book. Takair was always close to Naruto. They were the best of friends. My head spun with ideas and thoughts. Why was I here? Why am I now in a fan club that in this fan club we worship Takair? Why am I crouching on the ground, in a bush, squashed up against Hinata?

"What is wrong with that? Naruto must be his friend." Ten-ten whispered to me. I shook my head. Telling her to forget about it. We stared up at Takair and Naruto high fivin' and walked into Naruto's house. The girl's shifted over to look into the window that showed the living room.

It was a soft cream color with a blue carpet. The leather couch was being preoccupied by Takair and Naruto chatting. I sighed as I placed my shoulder bag on the ground. My zipper has been broken for some time so I just reached in and pulled out my I Pod. This was going to be a long day. I pushed play on my I Pod. The song '1985' by SR-71 come on (original version, Bowling for Soup took it). I took a while to see that Takair was kind of boring. But my friends thought so differently from me. They giggled at every pun he made and said 'oh' s when he told some gossip. I yawned and checked out the clock on my I Pod. It read: 5:12.

"Aw crap!" I yelled. Ino quickly covered my mouth with her soft hand. She pushed her hand so fierce, I flung back…landing on Sakura. She let out a yelp. My I pod went flying and landed on Naruto's lawn. Ten-ten gasped. My eyes were closed, thinking I might get leaves or a stick stuck in them. I heard a door open. Then a arm pull me. I opened my eyes to see Naruto pulling on me.

/Aw…crap…/

I laughed nervously once Naruto stopped dragging me on his lawn. I must have had grass stains on the back of my uniform. I sat up. Takair fake coughed.

"Um…you see. I was looking for…uh…" I was searching around when I saw my I Pod.

/Bingo/

I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I went over to my I Pod and kneeled down to pick it up. I laughed nervously as I shook it a little to the guys to initiate that it was my I Pod I was looking for.

"This is it. Sorry boys, I was just looking for my I Pod." I lied to them. Lying has became too easy now, which scared me. Takair looked like he would never believe me. I thought of what the girls were doing now. When would I get my back pack? Will they send it to me when I come back home? Right now I had to think: I had to get Naruto and Takair out of here so the girls can escape.

"Ai, why are you over here any way?" Naruto asked me. Takair nodded at Naruto.

"I could ask the same thing." Takair said, still staring at me. I was starting to sweat and my heart was pounding through my ears. Maybe he saw my sweat. Maybe he heard my heart. I was in deep shit. That is all I knew.

"Um, I was going to go over your house, Naruto, till I tripped and fell." I answered both of them. Takair raised his eyebrow.

"That is very hard to believe dobe." I laughed nervously at him.

"I was gonna look through the window to see if you were home, Naruto." I said, only looking at Naruto. I never dared to glance over at Takair, even though that was close to impossible since he was standing close to Naruto. I was afraid that if I looked over at Naruto, he would notice my huge lie. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

Naruto threw me a smile and shrugged.

"Seems like you. You know, to go and trip." Naruto said to me. Naruto nodded his head to the door, "Let's go inside. Ramen on me."

I nodded weakly and I followed to two into the door. The girls owe me big time.

When we were all eating ramen in the kitchen I decided to ask some questions. Just to see.

"Naruto," I began. He looked up at me while placing a noodle in his mouth.

"Hn," he said while he grabbed another scoop full with his chop sticks.

"What was on the note?" I played with my ramen. I didn't want to read the note but I really wanted to know what it was about.

Naruto sighed as he placed his chopsticks down.

"He is thinking, a lot." Naruto simply answered. I stared at him strangely. That answer wasn't going to help me. Takair snorted.

"Yeah right, that teme is just too afraid." Takair said, "What a baka."

"Oh yeah," I protested, "I bet you would be nervous and scared too." he just stared at me. Then snorted and looked out the window.

"I hardly doubt it." Naruto chuckled. I took a scoop of my ramen and placed it in my mouth.

"Yeah Ai, I don't think I would have been scared either. I think Sasuke is a baka. There is nothing wrong with going to the next level." I spit up my ramen. He wasn't even afraid of what would happen? Many bad things would be happening.

"You aren't afraid of what may happen?" I stood up from my seat, really to argue. Takair snorted, "The women could get pregnant, get HIV, any other sex related disease. And same goes for the guy!" The teens stared at me strangely, "…oh!…Except the pregnant part…of course. So, are you guys not afraid yet, or just a tiny bit concerned?"

"I am," Naruto admitted, "because if my women get pregnant, that would be hell." I looked over at Takair, who was still looking out the window. Maybe he noticed something. I mentally gasped. Maybe he noticed the girls outside who are now obsessed about him.

It was odd and strange to admit it but the girls did have a point.

**Oh, Ai, so sweet.**

/Holy crap…I never said a thing/

**Oh yes you did.**

/No, now I need to go home/

"Excuse boys, I need to go home." I said to them. My house, or mansion I should say, was about twenty blocks away.

"Do you need to borrow another one of my bikes?" Naruto asked me as he stood up as well. Takair joined him.

"I am going home. I pass by the teme house hell hole. I will drop her off." Takair said to Naruto. He nodded at him, then looked at me. I simply shrugged. It couldn't be that bad going home with him. Wait…how will I get home. How does he get home?

"What do you take?" I asked while I grabbed my I Pod from the table and placed it in my sock that also had my cell phone.

"My mountain bike, why?" he asked me as we headed out of the door. I was going on a bike?

When we were outside, the sky was pitch black. I looked up at the sky. It must have been around seven now. Itachi was going to kill me. I wonder if the girls went home already.

He sat on his seat while I placed my feet on the back bars and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Bye Naruto," he said to Naruto. Naruto simply nodded at us. I smirked and nodded back. Takair started riding. Once we pasted a block me started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked him. The cold wind stung my legs and bare arms.

"You are such a bad lair Ai." he answered me. I blushed of embarrassment. So, I guess he did find out. Oh great.

"I was telling the truth." I protested. Wanting to see if he would believe me after a while of me bitching.

"Naruto only believed you because he wants you. It is obvious." I blushed, "How could you be half way under the bush and say you were trying to find something. When we didn't believe you, you totally changed the story to 'I was going to go over your house Naruto'. Oh please. You little dobe, you never learn."

"Oh yeah?" I asked him angrily. I pulled my hands away so I could punch him but he switched gears so he had to stop a little. I yelped and placed my hands back.

"It is so damn dark, I cant see the road."

"Me either. I mean- holy shit!" I yelled. He quickly jammed on his breaks. I jolted forward. Takair quickly elbowed me back while his bike still skimmed across to road to go to a complete stop. I fell back wards.

My back slid backward across the asphalt. My head hit the asphalt and I doubled over. Everything went in and out of focus. I felt like utter shit. I felt warm thick liquid pour from the back of my head, back, knees and on my elbows.

I saw someone run to me.

"Ai-chan, are you okay? Ai-chan?" the voice said to me. The voice was fuzzy and I looked up at the boy. He was hard to make out. I couldn't see correctly. I groaned from the pain, "You are bleeding really badly. Let me get to the hospital."

"Iya," I slightly whispered. I managed to sit up but the pain hurt too much.

"Damn it you god damn dobe! I am taking you to the hospital. You will die…oh wait…no. I think I will leave you here." he chuckled.

"Very funny…baka." I groaned. It hurt way too much to talk. I needed help, it knew I did. But I didn't want to. Rin will cure me. Yoru should know that.

"I don't care what you say, I am taking you."

"Ran will help me." I used that name because I knew he would understand and leave me alone.

**Ouch…ow…ow…double ow…**

"Huh? Oh, Ran. Oh please Ai. What will she do?"

"She will cure me. I know she will. I swear it. Just take me home." Takair snorted. It looked like he wasn't going to listen to me.

"Look, if I bring you to the hospital, will you tell your friends not to follow me?"

"Huh?" Shit, did he know that too? Man, I was totally screwed.

"Please, like you don't know dobe. I saw your friends spying on me. You were with them. What was that about anyway?" I sighed. I should tell him now so he wouldn't be so shocked if he heard it later. Maybe he wouldn't be because probably tomorrow they will drool over him and place signs everywhere that he is the new fad for the fan girls.

"Fine…see…you got your own fan club-" I tried to began. I saw Takair's eyes, even though it was hard on a count of the dark. His red eyes were weird in shock and horror. I would be too, I mean, a group of girls are stalking you.

"Say what?"

**Please send me some reviews. I am now officially stuck. My brain is only concentrating on astronomy and biology all at once. I also have to make a speech. Please great all mighty (oh please, XD, I still love you all though) reviews please give me some ideas. I bet you guys have crazy imaginations like me. I am thinking of what Itachi would do to me once I get home. Ah! I really like to see that. And answer this for me:**

**Should Sasuke and Sakura keep going out?**

**I don't know if I like that couple to began with but of well. It is all up to you. If any new reviews want to be in the story…well…just ask me! XD! Oh…and I won 10,000 yen in a contest $-$ cha ching! He-he. Well, I think I do have one more question that is not a yes or no. But just answer it. I want to see what everyone thinks:**

**Who should Ai go out with?**

**Because I defiantly know that Takair hates Thoru…and I do too. But I was talking to my friends and here is their vote: (outta 30...wow…) no one (8), Sasuke (12), Naruto (10), other (0)…I know. Those three are what they said. Sasuke is winning with my friends but if you still want Sakura to go out with him…then that isn't going to work. XD. I hope you liked this chapter. There is gonna be a part 2**


	23. The One With The Sickness

**Ironic 23**

**Disclaimer: Like I will ever own Naruto.**

**Notes-**

**How did I know that Takair would say something like that? I know the story's name is Ironic and there is something ironic about it. Trust me. I love all your reviews people! T.T I feel SO loved. And yes Takair-kun, the girls will stalk you. Muhaha. **

**And I am not that mean to make Thoru die in a car crash Takair!…I would rather have him in a coma…**

**Enjoy…**

I giggled at him as he eyes widened. The deer walked slightly, but still stared at the two of us. That deer, that deer, the one who nearly killed me. It's black wide eyes glowed at me. It looked away and walked to the other side of the road.

Smoke was coming from my wounds, Rin was healing me. But I had such a great idea when I get home.

"Say what?" Takair repeated to me. I looked into his blood red eyes and repeated myself.

"You. Have. Your. Own. Fan. Club." I repeated myself. I said clearly. First, his every widened. Next, he placed a smirked on his face. And last, he started to laugh.

"You must be joking me." he said in between laughs. The smoke and fizzing sound faded from my body.

"It is totally true. I swear to you." he stopped laughing.

"Oh really?" he questioned, "who is in this so called _fan club_?"

"The fan girls are Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata and Sakura-"

"Huh? Sakura is in this fan club? I thought she was going out with Sasuke?"

"Oh she is yet we all have to stick together…uh…"

/Oh shit, I just spilled out that I was in the fan club too. Aw hell no/

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"_We_?" he questioned at me. I put my hands in front of me in defense.

"Okay, okay. I am in the club too. Only! Only because the gang always sticks together."

"Oh really?" I laughed nervously at him. I reached into my sock, which was stained with blood. My wounds have healed yet my clothes were stained with grass and blood, Rin didn't have the power to change that.

"I need to go home." I reminded him. When I picked out my phone and looked at it, I gasped. It had three scratches on it, with the glass cracked and stained with a touch of blood. I opened the inside and nothing seemed wrong with it. The white light glowed and shined on my extremely pale face. The clock read 7:18. It felt like I was out here for forty-five minutes. Maybe I was, since I didn't look at the time when I first got out here.

Takair sighed as he got back on his bike and I went to the back.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Takair asked me. I nodded weakly.

/Rin/

**Yeah.**

/Can you do me a favor? I mean, when I get home, make me sick/

**What do you mean sick? Like barfing sick? Or do you want some blood?**

/Blood, make my wounds come back. In my thighs, knees, elbows, head, and back/

Takair started riding again. Once I reached to home, I hopped off the bike and looked over at Takair. The outside lights shined so I saw a clearer image of his face.

"Thanks," I said while smirking at him.

"Sure dobe, just don't go killing yourself later…okay?" he asked me. I stuck out my tongue childishly at him.

"Alright, okay, I wont go and kill myself or hurt. Okay, maybe I will get a paper cut tomorrow…but still." Takair snorted.

"See ya dobe."

"Alright, teme." I called out while he rode his bike away.

I walked into the house with my new key I got this morning. I rushed up the stairs and up to my room. It was a miracle that I didn't get caught. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. I dialed a couple of numbers.

"Mochimochi," a teen girl greeted.

"Sakura-chan, did you guys get away and when will I get my backpack?" I asked her. She sighed.

"You call now?"

"I just got home. When did you get home?"

"Around six, you just got home?" she asked, repeating herself since I didn't answer originally.

"Yes, I had sort of an accident. I feel off a bike."

"Oh my god, you did? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I need a new uniform though. They are filled with grass stains and blood." Sakura gasped at my action. I wished I haven't mentioned it.

"Huh? Oh! Ai-chan, I have to go." Sakura said in a rush. I mentally sighed in relief.

"What the hell do you care!" a teen's voice screamed. His voice rang through the halls.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?" Sakura asked me. I had no clue was he was yelling.

"You damn brat!" an other teen yelled back. They were sort of far away, they weren't right out side my room.

"I have to go to." I said to her.

"Hn, bye," and with that, she hung up the phone. I shut my phone off and placed it on my desk that had my laptop on it. Blood tickled down my arm and a drop of blood touched my cell phone.

I gasped then relaxed because I knew Rin was opening my wounds again.

Itachi and Sasuke were fighting and I couldn't handle it. The screaming back and forth. I was getting a migraine. My head hurt with pain. I touched the back of my head and felt thick, warm liquid flow over my hand. Blood tickled down my legs and on my socks. I took out my I Pod to see that it was only stained with blood. I placed it on my desk right nest to my phone. Blood dripped on the table. My head was light. I picked up my I Pod and put it on play. The music came blasting to my ears. The sound blocked out the sound of yelling and screaming the boys were making.

I leaned up against the wall and slid down ward. I sat with my knees pushed against my chest. I placed my I Pod on the ground next to me and placed my hands rested on my knees. The blood dripped down while the blood from the back of my head spilt more and the blood tickled down the front of my face. Was I really going to end like this if I didn't have Rin.

I could still hear the sound of banging and faint screaming from the outside. I shut my eyes, since I never decided to turn on my light in the first place. 'Seasons of Love' by Rent came on my I Pod. I decided to faintly sing to it.

"525,600 minutes. 525,600 journey to plan. How do you measure a live of a women or a man?" I asked while singing. Blood leaked on the floor and I looked up at the wall that I slid on. It smeared blood.

Even if the I Pod was blasting I heard fierce banging on my door. I decided not to answer it.

**Oh Ai, I have the best idea ever.**

/What is it/

**To not get Takair-kun in trouble, keep saying 'their back'. Like killers are after you1 Oh! That is awesome.**

/Rin, you have a really twisted mind/

**Oh shut up…**

I didn't decide not to answer the door. The banging of my door continued.

"Open the door!" the older teen yelled angrily. I shivered from his tone but ignored him. My head my extremely light so I decided to lay on my side, my face facing the door, and slightly curled into a ball.

'We Stay Fly (Ballin')' by Jim Jones came on. The door flung open, but I was only looking at my thighs

"What the hell?" I heard the younger one say. My I Pod shut off by itself. Maybe it died. The carpet fell soft, maybe it was my blood that did that.

Sasuke ran up to me.

"Ai? Ai?" he kept asking. My cell phone rang.

'i would hold you in my arms  
i would take away the pain  
thank you for all you've done  
forgive all your mistakes  
there's nothing i wanna do  
to hear your voice again  
sometimes i want to call you but i know you won't be there'

Itachi went up the my phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked the person on the other side of the phone. Sasuke pulled some of my hair out of the way then immediately pulled his hand away. When he was looking at his hand, it was drenched in blood.

I decided to listen to Rin.

/Damn Rin, this is messed up/

**Too bad. If you don't do it then I will have to take over you and you don't want that. Do you?**

I mentally shook my head.

"They're…back…" I whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked. And I repeated myself.

"They're…back."

"Who Ai? Please tell me who is back."

"Okay…yes…thank you…bye…" Itachi said as he hung up the phone. Then placed it back on my desk. Sasuke turned around to look at Itachi.

"Who was that?"

"A boy named Takair. He asked if Ai was okay."

/Damn, did he say that I fell off a bike/

**I hardly doubt it.**

"Now, Ai," Sasuke said as he turned back around to look at me, "who did this to you?"

I didn't decide to answer. The beeping sound of my intercom came on. Itachi went over to answer it.

"Hello?" he said. The voice on the other end spoke.

"Master Itachi, Ai's friends are here." G answered him.

"Okay," Itachi looked over at Sasuke, "Sasuke, go greet your pathetic girlfriend." Sasuke just simply nodded and walked away. Itachi looked over at me.

He walked over and kneeled down to get a better look at me.

"Why are your friends here, Ai?" he asked me. I didn't answer.

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan!" the teen girl's yelled.

The girls went to my room. Sakura threw my bag down.

"Holy crap Ai! What happened?" Ino asked me, sounding worried. Then girls went up to me. Ten-ten pushed my hair back, not even worried to get her hand washed in blood.

"How could you do that? You know, not be afraid of touching blood?" Sakura asked her. Ten-ten shrugged.

"I don't know why." Ten-ten answered truthfully, "I want to be a nurse when I grow up so I need to be used to blood."

"W-w-what happened?" Hinata asked. Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Sakura dragged on, "I could ask the same thing." the girls looked over at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked. I stared around the room. The boys were out of the room.

/Okay, cure me/

Smoke and fizz came from my wounds. The girls backed up a little. I sat up and giggled.

"Okay, you got me. I was joking." I said to them. Ino smacked me across the face.

"Ai-chan! Don't do that!" Ino yelled at me angrily. Ten-ten snarled while Hinata twirled her fingers. Sakura smirked, she knew I was joking.

"Nice try, but you ain't gonna fool me." Sakura said to me as she looked at my phone. She looked at it in disgust, "But I see you did have an accident. Huh." she looked over and me and smirked, "Does this have anything to do with that bike?" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Aw shut up Sakura-chan." I scolded at her.

"You feel off your bike and it resulted in this?" Ino questioned as she raised her eyebrow. I simply nodded.

"Thanks for my backpack." I said happily as I stood up and pulled out my red colored agenda. I flipped through my papers till I found today's homework. I had Science, Social Studies and Math. Ew, what a drag. I pulled my backpack to my bed and placed my notebooks on my desk.

"So…that is it?" Ten-ten asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah, could be. Thanks." I answered.

"Slut," I threw a death glare at her.

'Man-whore." I snapped back.

"Pussy!"

"Gay Pot fucker!"

"That is enough guys," Sakura said. The door opened.

/Aw, shit/

Sasuke was at the door. He stared at me widely to notice that I was standing up and all my wounds disappeared already.

"Um…" Ino begun to cover me up. I laughed nervously at him.

"What is this all about?" Sasuke asked us girls. We stood there blankly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said. I went into the bathroom. I didn't really need to go, it was just an excuse. I opened up my cabinet and jiggled around different crap in there till I found a bottle of Advil. I took two big blue pills. I swallowed them easily. I could since I was younger, and the scientists shoved them down my throat.

I quickly took a shower, hoping that when I come out, no one would be there.

With my towel on, I cracked the door opened and with my surprise, no one was there. I quickly rushed to my dresser and pulled out a red long sleeve shirt with faded long jeans, along with a blue plaid shawl over the jeans. I headed down the stairs to see if the girls were in the living room. Which they were. Ino and Hinata were talking, Ten-ten was talking on her phone. I looked over at the other couch. Disgust ran through me. There was Sasuke and Sakura on the couch…making out.

"PDA!" I shouted at them. They backed away a tad. Yet Sakura was still on his lap. Itachi walked into the scene. He rolled his eyes and scolded at the two with his eyes. Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair. It was either to make Itachi pissed or me. Maybe it was both, because right now, it was both. Itachi looked at me in shock.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed Ai?" he asked me, "I called a doctor, he should be here soon."

With my eyes I scolded him. I hated doctors, when the doctor sees the blood all over my wall and bed and things, then sees I am perfectly fine, he is going to question. Then, maybe a scientist will pop up. With that, everything will go down hill and everything will be screwed.

I sat on the couch next to Hinata. I rested my head back and started to think. I was feeling jealous for some odd reason and I shouldn't be. I should be feeling happy for them, yet, I cannot. There was a knock at the door. I shot up and rushed over to answer it. I gulped hard while I opened up the door. Itachi was right, it was a doctor. So he did call one. I felt a little happy about that. He actually cared…I think…

"May I help you?" I asked the doctor.

"Hello. My name is Doctor-" he began but I cut him off.

"I don't care. Everything is fine here. There is no need for your assistants."

"That is all very well, but please, let me see the girl. I heard she has a deep cut in her head." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine," I opened up the door a little and posed for him. He stared at me weirdly, "What? This is the girl with the deep cut in her head."

"You are?" he asked. He looked at my head, pushed hair back, yet didn't see any cut, "That is amazing. Your cut isn't there anymore. Are you sure it wasn't another person who got this cut?" I shook my head at her.

"Nope, I am the girl. I am perfectly fine."

"All since that call? May I set an appointment for how you could cure so easily. I mean, it will only be a few experiments-"

"Iya!" I shouted at him, "I am perfectly fine. Now, please, leave." he simply nodded and headed out the door. This was the whole point why I didn't want to see a doctor. My whole life I was made to be sick when I wasn't.

**That is it, The Boy-fan club part 2 is next. I know it really wouldn't be part 2 if this isn't about that. But yeah, isn't this interesting. And there is something ironic about this, yet, you haven't found out yet.**


	24. The One With The New Fan Club2

Ironic 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't shoot me. I mean, how could I? I am so…um…poor…T.T

Notes-

This is The One with the boy-fan club 2

Sasuke: would every1 stop calling me ducky butt or something close to those lines?

…No…

Sasuke: I will kill you all!

What ever you say…ducky butt.

Sasuke: That is it!

Enjoy everybody!

When I went into my room, Itachi was in front of my door, blocking my way.

"Come with me," he commanded me. I simply nodded and decided to follow him down the hallways and stairs. It believe we were on the second floor when he stopped in front of a door. He placed his hand on the golden knob. Itachi stared up at me.

"What?" I questioned him. Itachi shook his head. Then looked away form me and opened the door. The room was a black color, mostly everything that my old room had. Yet this one had no lab top, but a television. Flat screen, high definition, probably thirty inch. Small, but it didn't matter.

"This is your new room till your old one gets fixed." Itachi informed me. I nodded as I walked into the pitch black room. I didn't feel like turning on the light. I rested on the bed. Itachi didn't leave the room so the light from the hallway crept into my room. He threw out a deep sigh to me.

"Don't talk to him." Itachi warned me. I stared strangely at him. I had two questions in my mind: who? And why?

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head than ran his fingers through his long black and blue hair.

"Never mind," with that…he shut my door.

ZzZ

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Ino asked me over and over again early in the morning. School wouldn't start for another twenty minutes. I looked at her puzzled. The girls had all wide smirks on their faces, yet, Sakura's was wider. She seemed the most effected.

"No…what…?" I questioned. I had no clue what was going on. Maybe it was about Takair, maybe since Sakura was smiling along with them, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke and Sakura already picked a date." Ten-ten answered. I gasped than Rin threw a death glare at Sakura. Sakura placed a frown on her face when Rin did that. Then I placed on a quick smirk.

"What day?" Rin mostly wanted to know that, yet, I did too. This morning I found out that my room was right next to Sasuke's. So when that day rolls around, I would not sleep in that room. I don't know Sakura but maybe it would be a little too loud. Maybe I will hang out with Maye that whole night. Maybe us girls will spy on Takair. -sarcastically- oh fun…

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Uh…because…" I forgot to mention that I live with Sasuke. Maybe I should never bring that up. The other time they came over I said that I went over there just because it was the closest house that I knew…and they believed me.

"It is on Saturday. No duh," Ino said. Today was Wednesday so I had a while to talk to both teens to see if they were really ready. Man, I was a real mother figure like that.

ZzZ

I got a new uniform because Itachi told them. The problem was, he never asked me my size, so it was a size too small. I keep having to pull my skirt down.

First period went slow. Yet, I talked to Takair a lot. He had quiet a interesting life when I was gone. In class we played kick ball so when I was on second base and Takair was the second base basemen, we chatted more. Till I had to run about a minute later. Our team won 32 to 12. We totally kicked Takair's team.

ZzZ

When second period rolled around, I noticed that students crowded to take a seat in the front which was Sasuke's cue to score a seat in the last row. I decided to sit right next to him. He didn't look at me.

"Why is everyone in the front of the class?" I asked him. He looked over at me, like he just noticed me now. He snorted.

"If you don't know…you are screwed." he answered me. I must be screwed than. I had no idea what was going on.

"Than I am screwed…tell me!" He looked at me, yet, not at me. His eyes were probably locked pasted me. He scolded.

"We have mid-terms today. And since you are only high in this class, you must only have mid-terms for-" he started to answer but I cut him off.

"I am in English Honors." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine, than you have two mid-terms." I sighed in frustration.

"Oh great…" then my heart pounded. I was right next to Sasuke. No one was in the last row or the one in front of us. Maybe I should bring it up now. Maybe, just maybe… "Sasuke," I smirked at him. He stared at me.

"What?"

"What ' cha doing on Saturday?" I asked him. The most shocking thing happened that I would never expect. A small, pink blush crept on Sasuke's face. That just made my smirk grow wider. He looked away from me.

"So…you heard." I threw out a 'Hn'.

"Yes, I have. Can I talk to you after school?"

"Too busy." he simply answered. I chuckled.

"Yeah right, you are just to afraid." He head snapped to me and he threw his hand on the desk.

"I am not damn afraid of a stupid thing." Now I was the one who snapped at him. I threw a glare.

"How are you not afraid. Too many things could happen that you are not even sure of. What if she has a STD or something?" I asked him while gritted my teeth. Practically making my gums bleed.

"What are you talking about?" From my frustration…tears poured down my eyes. Damn my frustration.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Rin and my inside self started to chuckle at myself. I said the same thing to Sakura about Sasuke. What am I now saying? That they should break up. I mean, my head was spinning. What was Itachi and Sasuke fighting about? Was it that Sasuke admitted that he wanted to go home with Sakura to Itachi? Why did Itachi say 'don't talk to him'? And why did Itachi say, 'pathetic girlfriend' to Sasuke?

I guess that one sentence and the tears pouring down my eyes hit him. He smirked at me and whispered softly to me,

"I know…"

ZzZ

During lunch, the gang decided to talk. Apparently, Sasuke told Sakura the mini conversation Sasuke and I had. I didn't even think that was a conversation. But to the girls, it was a serious one.

"What the hell did you say to Sasuke?" Ten-ten asked me angrily. I had no idea what was going on. I saw Hinata cheering up the crying Sakura while Ino was sitting right beside her and throwing a death glare at me. All the more, Ten-ten looked extremely pissed. And that was seriously bad. The only reason why I knew Sasuke said something to Sakura is that when I was walking down the hall, Takair stopped me. He threw a chuckle and say,

"_Man, you are in huge trouble."_

When I looked at Sakura I was wondering why she was crying.

**Maybe Sasuke broke up with her. Cha! That would be great.**

"You have five seconds to explain yourself." Ino warned me. Ah! What was going on. My head spun out of control.

"Huh?" I questioned to them, "I don't know what you are talking about." Ino slammed her hands to the table.

"Oh, so it is going to be like that…isn't it?" Ino shot up from her seat. I put my hands up in defense.

"I seriously don't know. Why is Sakura crying?"

"Sasuke canceled on her. He said it has something to do with you. What the hell did you say?" Ten-ten asked angrily.

"That…is…it…?" I questioned. Being careful about what was coming out of my mouth. She was baulking over that? Just because Sasuke decided to postpone it? That is it?

"What do you mean 'that is it'?" Ino asked me. I shrugged.

"I thought Sasuke broke up with you, Sakura." Ino placed her hands on her slender hips.

"Oh, that is because you wanted that to happen." I violently shook my head.

"All I said was 'don't get hurt'. That is all. I said that for Sakura too. Oh please. Sasuke is just afraid." I pointed out.

"Are you sure that is all you said?" I heard Sakura asked me. She wiped some tears away form her face. I nodded at her direction. I was saying the truth. Was my crying the part that changed it all. I mean, I didn't want to cry…it just came out. I blame my frustration again!

"Positive Sakura-chan." I answered her. She threw a smile to me.

"I guess it is okay." Ino and Ten-ten gasped.

"Okay?" Ten-ten asked.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Ino asked her. Sakura nodded at the both of them. She wiped away the last of her tears.

"I believe Ai-chan." she answered them. I felt better then I was. It was good to have a friend that trusts you, "Yeah, you know. Maybe Sasuke is just afraid."

Ino just nodded. The two teens sat down. I just stood there, not sure of what to do. Sakura motioned me to sit across from her. I nodded my head, sheepishly and decided to sit down.

"So…" Hinata said to start another conversation.

"Doesn't Takair look so cute today?" Ten-ten asked. That question made me roll my eyes and smirk at how stupid they were acting. They were stalkers…no doubt they were.

"I heard that his favorite band is Panic! At The Disco." Ino asked. The girls giggled. I stared at them weirdly. Did they know what band that was?

"Do you guys know about PATD?" I asked them. Now they stared at my weirdly.

"What the hell is PATD?" I sighed. They obviously don't listen to that band.

"Panic At The Disco," I informed them. The girls simply giggled.

"No, but who cares," Ten-ten pointed out to be. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand. This was going to be one _long _lunch period.

ZzZ

It was close to after school when I totally missed the bus…again. I was sitting outside with the rest of the gang awaiting the bus. They are the ones who made me late. The school door opened and Takair walked out.

"Hey Takair-kun," the girls rang out. I just sat there on the stone bench. I simply nodded at him.

"Hey Takair, can I get a ride?" I asked him. He stood there and thought for a moment. Then shook his head.

"I don't think so…remember what happened last time?" he asked me. I tapped on my chin. Oh yeah…what happened last night. I totally forgot. It was amazing at the things I could forget. I laughed nervously.

"So…can I have a ride?" I asked again. He sighed in frustration.

"I don't care," I shot up, feeling happy. The girls threw death glares. I smirked at them, knowing what their eyes asked.

"Hey Takair?" I asked him, grabbing my black shoulder bag. He threw a 'Hn', "what is your address?" he looked at me confused.

"It depends…where do you live?" he asked me. I giggled.

"You know where I live." I wasn't going to say my address because the girls would know where Sasuke lives. 29 Stone Hedge Drive.

"Fine, 24 Quail Ridge Drive." I nodded then looked over at the girls. They just smirked at me, I knew what they were going to do.

ZzZ

While we were on his bike and said,

"Bring me to your house."

"Why?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Cause, I wanna see what the inside looks like." Takair snorted.

"No," I pouted.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because,"

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Hell no."

"With sugar on top?"

"Damn it dobe! If you don't shut up now, I will make you shut up!" I threw a death glare towards him. Ready to bitch back.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?"

"I will skid again and you will have to get another uniform. And I am pretty sure Itachi wouldn't like that." hmm…he had a VERY good point. Itachi was seriously pissed when he had to buy me another uniform. Then he went through this whole lecture about how not to be reckless. Damn, he can sure talk a lot. I never knew Itachi could be like that. I sighed, giving up.

"Fine, just take me to my house."

"No," Now I was getting mad.

"What? Why not?"

"Cause, you said you wanted to go to my house."

"Well…uh…not anymore I don't."

"Too bad. I am the one riding the bike here." I pouted.

"Aw, fine."

/Since the girls will be spying any way/ I mentally snickered at my comment. Rin stayed quiet.

ZzZ

His house was nice and cozy. We sat…our distance…on the tan couch will watching TV. We chatted about random topics. Mostly about his life since I knew for a fact the girls were looking.

"So…when is your birthday?" I asked him, glancing back and forth to him, then to the window where I saw a glimpse of Ten-ten. Man, they needed better hiding skills.

"August 5," he simply answered. I smiled cheerfully. Then, stuck out my tongue like a little kid.

"Ha-ha, mine is June 7," I teased. He threw a death glare.

"So?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?" he seemed a little uncomfortable about me asking SO many questions.

"Uh…cause…now, what is your favorite food?"

"Anything from Taco Bell."

"Oh really? I like Taco Bell too. But my favorite food is Ramen." Takair chuckled.

"You sound like Naruto." I stuck out my tongue to him again.

"What is your favorite band?" I asked him, even though I already knew.

"Panic! At The Disco, of course."

"Favorite music?"

"Anything but country. Now, what is your favorite music?"

"Oh, same here."

"What is your favorite color?" now he was the one who kept asking me a lot of questions.

"Black,"

"Emo."

"No!…I prefer punk…"

"What is your favorite movie?"

"What is _your _favorite movie?" I mocked him. He sighed.

"I am not allowed to say."

"Ew, is it something gross?" he threw a death glare.

"No, of course not."

"Then tell me what it is."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Hell no!!" I grabbed on to him, to tackle and it messed up. So we both come crashing to the ground with me sitting on top of him.

"Tell me." I said one last time.

"Fine," he took a deep sigh, which must have been very hard since I was sitting on his stomach, "my favorite movie is the Titanic." Rin gasped in amazement.

"Aw Takair-kun, that is so kawaii!" I squeal.

"Can I ask one more thing?" I looked at him strangely.

"…sure…?"

"Can you get off of me?"

ZzZ

Takair dropped me off home, which I really hoped to girls didn't follow him. It was dusk when I walked through the door. Thank god Takair helped me on some of my homework or I would be up all night not thinking straight. G stopped me before going up in my room to eat,

"Your royal highness," I giggled at that, he still called me that, "dinner is served." I nodded.

"Thanks G," I said and went into the huge dinning room. Just like G said, the food was out and the Uchia family was already eating. Maye threw me a smile, Itachi was just looking at me and Sasuke could care less.

"So…" I said as I sat down next to Maye.

"Oh! Oh!" Maye said happily, "I got my exam back today…106 percent. I totally aced it." Itachi smirked.

"Good, do you have to get it signed?" Itachi asked her. She simply nodded.

"Yep, so…what did you do today Ai?" Maye asked while looking towards me.

"Well," I said to start off, "I had mid terms. I am pretty sure I did well on them. Next, I had a test given back…" I trailed off at the end of my sentence. It was a health test, it shouldn't matter to most people yet, I think to the Uchia family…every grade counts.

"What did you get?" Itachi asked me. I winced. Did he really have to ask that question? I knew I would get a bad grade and I did get a bad grade. To make it even better, I got a D-. 62 percent. Not the best thing to show to Itachi. But maybe lying could squeeze my way out of this.

"89 percent," I lied. I shouldn't go for 100 since that was hardly believable for a person like me.

"That is fine, but do better next time." Itachi said to me, "Do you need it signed?" Oh crap…I would have never thought of that! What…he said 'need' and 'do' in the same sentence. That means I am free. One more white lie shouldn't hurt.

"Nope, only in you got a 75 percent or lower."

"What happened next?" Maye asked me, seeming quiet interested in my day at school. I simply nodded, caring to head on to explain my day.

"Next, I talked to Naruto in science. Then, I had the most _wonderful _time in lunch." I said that looking at Sasuke. When I was finished saying that, he glanced up at me.

"Oh really?" Sasuke finally asked, wanting to join in on the conversation.

"What in hell's name did you say to them? Thank god I sorted everything out so now they don't hate me." I scolded at him.

"It was something if you were crying!" he yelled back at me.

"I wasn't crying!"

"Oh really?"

"When I get frustrated…tears pop out of my eyes…okay?" Sasuke snorted.

"What ever helps you sleep at night."

"I hate you! I am not hungry." I ran up the stairs.

ZzZ

When school popped up the next day, the oddest things happened. First, Sasuke started to say 'sorry' to me over, and over, and over again. I tried to ignore it, yet, I wasn't that type of person. I wondered what had got into him. Why would he feel sorry? Maybe Itachi said something. On the bus he wanted _me _to sit next to him. We were in a three sitter when I brought up the question,

"So when are you going all the way with Sakura-chan?" a blush crept on his face.

"What?" he asked me. I smirked.

"When are you going to toss salads?" he glanced at me.

"What the hell is tossed salads?"

"Sex…idiot…"

"I don't know…I mean…" he trailed off at the end of his sentence. I believe he was too embarrassed to speak anymore so I stopped talking.

ZzZ

Today went slow. I really hoped for lunch. During health, we had a sub so she told us to read some crap and answer some lame ass questions. I decided to skip the whole thing and talk to Nymph. We were planning on a new song. Some catchy, something romantic and yet not.

"What should we write?" Nymph asked. She flipped the pencil through her fingers as she stared at the blank loose leaf paper.

"Hmm…you know what happened today?" I asked.

"Let me guess, it is about Sasuke, ne? You wont stop talking about him." Nymph complained as she placed his pencil down on her tan desk.

"No!…uh…yeah…" she sighed in annoyance. Then she grabbed her pencil and chewed on the eraser. I rolled my eyes. I wanted Naruto…not him. I smacked my forehead.

"Did you remember something?"

"Yes…I just remembered that I am going out with Sakura's older brother." Nymph started to laugh at my misery but immediately stopped, realizing what I had just said to her.

"Huh? You have a boyfriend?" I blushed.

"Well…uh…y-y-yeah…?"

"What grade is he in?"

"Uh…I think he is a junior because he told me he was fifteen. But I haven't talked to him in over a month. Maybe he has a girlfriend now. I hope so. Maybe breaking up with him would be easier if he had his eyes on someone else. And did you know Chi got a good guy?"

'You mean Itachi?"

"Yes. I swear, he is such a father figure. I mean…uh…it is hard to explain yet, he thinks of me like I am his child. He always cares for me." Okay, now I was going too far. But Itachi was a father figure to me. I only had a mother for about three months and now I felt better that I had a 'father'.

"Hn," was her only reply. We decided to write a love song. It felt hopeless for me to write one. When I thought of a love song I only thought of two boys: Sasuke and Naruto. I could really do one on Naruto since I saw no vibe from him. And I couldn't think of doing one about Sasuke since his girlfriend was my best friend.

"What ever happened to the rule these days?" Nymph asked me. I looked at her confused. What was she talking about?

"Huh?" I asked her. She tapped her pencil on the desk.

"You know, friends are not allowed to date other friend's crushes or ex's." Oh yeah, I have heard of that rule and I do follow it. I guess the people of Kohana never heard of this rule ever before. Maybe I should remind her…uh…my friends.

ZzZ

Lunch seemed worse than I would have hope. They kept talking about Takair. Takair this. Takair that. Get a grip!

"O M F G guys." Sakura said. I rolled my eyes. She could have just said Oh my f-ing god or something among those lines.

"What?" Ino asked impatiently.

"I heard we have a dance on Friday!" the girls squealed except for Hinata and me. I sat there in shock, Ew…a…dance! I was the worst dancer on the planet, I was not going to that dance.

"Uh…I think I am busy that night." I lied to them. It stung me on how I could lie so easily now. It almost scared the crap out of me.

"Oh really?" Ino said, raising one of her elegant eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked me, she was just as curious as Ino was.

"Going all the way with your brother." Ten-ten chocked on her orange soda and shot up to glare at me.

"What?" Ten-ten asked angrily. I put my hands up in defense.

"Uh, it was just a joke. I am not doing anything with Sakura's brother. I would never go all the way with him. I wish he would get killed or--" I cut off my sentence, maybe I should just keep my mouth shut.

"What?" Now Sakura was the prissy one as she stood up from her seat. I got up as well. We stared in anger at each other for a moment then I turned my head away.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

ZzZ

I felt almost glad to go home. I wanted to curl up into a little tight ball and shut my eyes. Maybe I would have a tiny bit of sleep. I needed it. I haven't had a descent sleep in weeks. When I got to the house, no one seemed to be around. It was perfect, clam, quiet. Something I needed right about now. I walked up the long flight of stairs to my room. I placed my bag on the ground and plopped on my black colored bed. I didn't what I planned, I curled into a ball and screwed my eyes shut.

I sat there for a while and realized that it wasn't working. I un-curled myself and went to my desk to finish my homework. When I was finished I grabbed my new book 'new moon' and decided to read it. I was on page 167. Then I looked around the room for my remote to my new television. Once I found it I turned on my television to adult swim, something I normally never watch but I decided to anyway. I went back to my bed and decided to go back and read. My phone vibrated a couple of time, indicating that someone text messaged me. Yet I ignored it.

The boy's name was Edward and he was admitting something to Bella. It was sweet and romantic. Why couldn't all relationships be like that?

'My life…before I met you…was like there was no moon, only stars. It felt dark and empty yet I faced it everyday of my life. When you came into my life, a bright new moon appeared. At first it blinded me and I was afraid of it. Originally, I wished it away. But now my eyes adjusted and I love you more than anything else.'

There was a buzz from my intercom. I glanced at the page number I was on, 405. Damn! I read that much (actually happen to me once. I kept on reading and reading until I realized that I read 300 pages and it was 1 in the morning. And I had school the next day! T.T)? Yet I shut my book and went over to the intercom.

"Yes?" I asked the box.

"Dinner is over, you missed it. But come down stairs, family meeting." the older teen said to me. 'Family'…family was used in that sentence. And Itachi said 'come down stairs'. Did this declare I was a member of the family now? I mentally squeal.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully. I quickly changed into a long white sweatshirt and a pair of dark faded jeans. When I hopped down the stairs, I only realized that Maye was down there. No Itachi. No Sasuke.

"Hey," I said to Maye. She looked up at me, still in her uniform. Maye smiled widely at me.

"Man, do I have a surprise for you." Maye said cheerfully to me. I smirked.

"Lay it on me." she nodded at me.

"Congratulations Coddington Ai! Starting Saturday…you will be taking Tango lessons." I blinked a couple of times to comprehend of what she just said to me. Tango…lessons!

"WHAT?!"

**Okay, I just had to add in the Tango part! That is what my friend said to me once and I am now taking tango lessons every Saturday. It is my shit! I do a bunch of sexy tangos. It is so awesome! Sumimasen T.T, it took for ever to update cause I had a MAJOR paper due TODAY on a book and I never even started reading it, so last night I read the whole book (started at 2:00 PM) and did the 20 post-it notes and also wrote the 10 characterization about Bella (yeah, I read 'new moon' for my English language class) and wrote the five page report and I looked at the time… 4:46 AM. Aw f! And I had school at 5:46 (early) but school get out at 12:54 (odd time, yet that is early)**

**Now, tango lessons baby! Now…I am gonna do something special since it took SOOO long to update. I am going to give you a sneak preview!!!!!!**

I blinked a couple of times to comprehend of what she just said to me. Tango…lessons!

"WHAT?!"

"You are going to take tango lessons. I mean, you have to." Maye protested. I raised an eyebrow at her direction.

"What do you mean I _have _to?" I asked her. She smirked at me.

"You have to cause it will be Sasuke's sixteenth soon."

"Maye…it is January 27 and his birthday is July 23."

"That is why you need lessons. I mean, you must need a lot of practice for you. You have to be good for Sasuke. I mean…Sasuke is already a pro-" I snorted. Almost ready to laugh. Sasuke, him, out of ALL people. He was a tango dancer. I could double over with laughter yet I decided to just chuckle.

"Please, why cant Sakura do it? She is going out with him." I pointed out to her. Maye just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"_Her_? Oh please Ai, Itachi wouldn't even let her do it if hell freezes over." I was utterly confused. Why did she hate Sakura?

"What is wrong with Sakura? Why does Itachi hate her so much?" I kept asking. Maye shrugged.

"If Itachi hates her, I hate her. That is the way it goes Ai-san. But I hope you know that all Uchias can tango." I stared at her in shock.

"You?" I pointed at her. She nodded happily at me, "Itachi?" She smirked widely.

"You are correct…Ai-san."

"But why me? Why? Why not another famous tango dancer. You guys are rich enough to get anyone you can. Maybe…like…Shakira or someone around those lines."

"No…"

"Why not? Why do I have to do it? I mean, I am such a klutz when it comes to dancing. That is why I don't want to go to the dance on Friday."

"Because, Itachi nii-san wants you and only you to dance with him." I was more confused than ever. Uchias were strange and unpredictable. I needed to get used to it, I was gonna live with them for a while.

"Huh? Again…why not someone else? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you are special to this family." I searched around the room. Then I looked at Maye.

"Where is Sasuke? Did he have a say in this?" Maye shook her head and had a disgusting look on her face.

"He hasn't come home yet. Itachi and I are betting he shoving his tongue down _her _throat. And he never will have a say in this. What ever Itachi says goes…" I sighed, knowing I would be here for a while so I wanted to take up the most of it.

I sat down next to Maye on the tan couch. I let out another sigh.

"Why were Itachi and Sasuke fighting?" I asked her. She stared at me strangely. Then looked at the carpeted floor that was a near her feet.

"Oh…they were originally fighting because Sasuke admitted that he wanted to go 'home' with Sakura. Then they were fighting about you-"

"Me?"

"Yes, Itachi wants Sasuke to break up with Sakura."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Itachi wants Sasuke to go out with you. You are practically an Uchia and you make the cutest couple and-" she stopped when she saw my face…it was burning with furry. I would _never _in my whole life go out with a guy like him, "Sorry." she faintly whispered. I shook my head then smirked at her.

"Did Itachi say I was pretty?" Maye smiled.

"Yes, he said you were more beautiful then that pink scum bag." she said it so cheerfully but that was my best friend she was making fun of. But I had to blush at what Itachi said about me.

The door flung opened. At the door was a furious Sasuke. Rage filled his eyes. He screamed at us…probably at no one in reality but he was staring at us,

"What the hell is this about Ai dancing with me?"

**To be continued…**

**The One With The Gaara**

**(he-he, I used his name like a noun! XD)**


	25. The One With The Gaara

Ironic 25 (ooh! I am this high already?!)

Disclaimer: Like when did I EVER own Naruto?

Notes-

I REALLY hope you get better Maye-chan! And 3karen3, I am so with you when it comes to Hinata/Sasuke yet when I asked my friends…they said no.

Takair! We are so much alike. When I looked at the message I was like: I like that, and that, oh! I like that.

He-he. So, I am happy with the people who love it…and it is in a c2 that claims mine is a horrible fanfic. Ha! They should re-read it. This is awesome. I love all my reviews, not a bad one yet ') TT I feel SOOO loved!

Maye: I think…I should run out of the room now.

I think…you should

Maye: Meep -starts to run-

Hey! -Grabs collar- Before you go, what do you have to say?

Maye: oh! -Smile- ENJOYS EVERYBODY!

…

I blinked a couple of times to comprehend of what she just said to me. Tango…lessons!

"WHAT?!"

"You are going to take tango lessons. I mean, you have to." Maye protested. I raised an eyebrow at her direction.

"What do you mean I _have _to?" I asked her. She smirked at me.

"You have to because it will be Sasuke's sixteenth soon."

"Maye…it is January 27 and his birthday is July 23."

"That is why you need lessons. I mean, you must need a lot of practice for you. You have to be good for Sasuke. I mean…Sasuke is already a pro-" I snorted. Almost ready to laugh. Sasuke, him, out of ALL people. He was a tango dancer. I could double over with laughter yet I decided to just chuckle.

"Please, why can't Sakura do it? She is going out with him." I pointed out to her. Maye just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"_Her_? Oh please Ai, Itachi wouldn't even let her do it if hell freezes over." I was utterly confused. Why did she hate Sakura?

"What is wrong with Sakura? Why does Itachi hate her so much?" I kept asking. Maye shrugged.

"If Itachi hates her, I hate her. That is the way it goes Ai-san. But I hope you know that all Uchia's can tango." I stared at her in shock.

"You?" I pointed at her. She nodded happily at me, "Itachi?" She smirked widely.

"You are correct…Ai-san."

"But why me? Why? Why not another famous tango dancer. You guys are rich enough to get anyone you can. Maybe…like…Shakira or someone around those lines."

"No…"

"Why not? Why do I have to do it? I mean, I am such a klutz when it comes to dancing. That is why I don't want to go to the dance on Friday."

"Because, Itachi nii-san wants you and only you to dance with him." I was more confused than ever. Uchia's were strange and unpredictable. I needed to get used to it, I was gonna live with them for a while.

"Huh? Again…why not someone else? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you are special to this family." I searched around the room. Then I looked at Maye.

"Where is Sasuke? Did he have a say in this?" Maye shook her head and had a disgusting look on her face.

"He hasn't come home yet. Itachi and I are betting that he shoving his tongue down _her _throat. And he never will have a say in this. What ever Itachi says goes…" I sighed, knowing I would be here for a while so I wanted to take up the most of it.

I sat down next to Maye on the tan couch. I let out another sigh.

"Why were Itachi and Sasuke fighting?" I asked her. She stared at me strangely. Then looked at the carpeted floor that was a near her feet.

"Oh…they were originally fighting because Sasuke admitted that he wanted to go 'home' with Sakura. Then they were fighting about you-"

"Me?"

"Yes, Itachi wants Sasuke to break up with Sakura."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Itachi wants Sasuke to go out with you. You are practically an Uchia and you make the cutest couple and-" she stopped when she saw my face…it was burning with furry. I would _never _in my whole life go out with a guy like him, "Sorry." she faintly whispered. I shook my head then smirked at her.

"Did Itachi say I was pretty?" Maye smiled.

"Yes, he said you were more beautiful then that pink scum bag." she said it so cheerfully but that was my best friend she was making fun of. But I had to blush at what Itachi said about me.

The door flung opened. At the door was a furious Sasuke. Rage filled his eyes. He screamed at us…probably at no one in reality but he was staring at us,

"What the hell is this about Ai dancing with me?"

"Sasuke!" Maye yelled as she shot up to look at him. I was just wide eye, staring into his angered ones.

"It is about everything." another teen said. It was Itachi; he decided to come into the picture when Sasuke came.

"No it isn't you teme!" Sasuke yelled.

"Please don't fight," Maye pleaded. I shook my head violently. Everything was going at once and I was freaked out. 1: Me actually doing the tango. 2: Me doing the tango with a boy I hate who is my best friend's girlfriend.

I never really thought of tango. What did it mean anyway? All I knew it was a dance, a dance couples did. Maybe old couples. I think I saw it at a wedding once. I am not quiet sure. When I get up to a room which has a computer… I will check it out. Maybe go on You Tube to watch some videos.

"It's okay, I won't dance. I suck at it." I said to them. Itachi glared at me.

"You are going to dance." Itachi said to me.

"No, no!" Sasuke said, "And if she says she wants to not dance, than she won't dance." Now he was only saying that since I said no. Now he had some help to make Sakura tango instead of me. At the same time I wanted to dance and I didn't.

"I am going up to my room." I bitched as I walked up the stairs. I figured that I would just looked up tango tomorrow and not waste time today.

ZzZ

When morning rolled around, Sasuke ignored me. He acted as if I never existed.

At school, our morning broadcast claimed that they had a filming competition about any topic you wanted. I cheered; I was so excited about doing this. Maybe I would do about how life is different here in Konoha and maybe it would be about what my home town was like. I had so many topics on my mind at the moment.

School went by in a blur, except for lunch…of course.

"You what to know what I am so mad about?" Sakura asked to start a conversation. I looked up from my pizza at her. She must have had something interesting. Ino raised an eyebrow. She swung her hair back and waited for Sakura to continue yet Sakura never did. So I decided to egg her on.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Boy problems?" I asked her. I took a bite of my pizza. She snorted.

"As if. It is his older brother that is the problem!"

"Itachi?" Ten-ten asked her. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, he won't let me go over his house, so when Sasuke comes over he is in a very crappy mode because he had a fight with Itachi. I mean, I don't get way he doesn't like me."

/that is getting to me too/

"Whoa. What is his deal?' Ten-ten asked. Everyone shot there heads over at me. I put my hands up in defense.

"I swear I didn't do anything. But I sort of have an idea of what is going on." I said to them. They looked at me in interest. I sigh, ready to tell my story, "Maye and I were talking,"

"Why is Maye?" Ino asked me.

"Sasuke's little sister. She is in sixth grade. Any who…" I decided to tell the story about when I sighed and sat on the couch, asking Maye why Itachi and Sasuke were fighting than I stopped, "Then Sasuke opened the door and I went upstairs. That is all." When I was finished, the girls laughed. I growled, "What is so damn funny? It is 100 percent true!"

"I'm sorry Ai-chan," Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "It is just so hard to believe Itachi wants you to go out with Sasuke."

"Hey! Sasuke was perfectly fine with me!"

"Ai-chan, don't make a scene." Ten-ten said through her teeth. I threw a death glare at her and smirked.

"I will make a scene when ever I want to you son of a bitch…or…should I say daughter of a bitch." That was so corny yet I had to say it. Ten-ten shot up from her seat. I had a questioned look on my face than slowly got out of my seat, "I'm leaving."

ZzZ

I missed the bus again and decided to walk home…bad idea…

While I was walking, I was pretty sure I was going the wrong way yet I didn't care. I was still walking when I saw a troubled boy in a Konoha uniform. I think I have seen him around, yet, he was in none of my classes. His shoulder bag was filled and he was holding three text books and a binder. The items slipped out of his hands. The text book opened and pieces of note papers came out while his binder claps opened and paper flew everywhere.

"Shit!" he cursed out. He started to pick up the paper. I rushed over to help him. I picked up a couple of papers. I noticed he stopped cleaning to look up at me. I looked up into his pale robin eyes.

"I think I have seen you around in school." I said to start a conversation. He and I started picking up papers again.

"I have too." He said back at me. I smiled. I glanced at the subject he was study. Geometry, Algebra, American Studies…

"You take American Studies. Maybe I could help you because I lived in America for a while. I know so much." I pointed out to him.

"You know how to speak English?" he asked me, looking interested. I nodded.

"Yes," I said in English. He smiled. Now we both decided to speak English.

"I'm Gaara."

"I'm Ai, in English, my name means Love. Or my English name is Ashley (truly is) and you can call me that." He nodded.

"What is like in America?" he asked. I smiled warmly at him because he couldn't speak it fully.

"Beautiful," I said simply.

"Thank for helping. It stressful." I laughed a little. I decided to speak in Japanese again.

"No problem. You don't know how to speak English fully yet, but you are getting it. Repeat after me," in English, "'Thank you for helping'."

"Thank you for helping." He said back perfectly.

"It is stressful."

"It is stressful." I smiled at him.

"Very good." I decided to keep speaking in English to him.

"It is better to speak in English because no one knows." I nodded at him as I finished picking up the papers, "Thank you." He repeated again. I sighed.

"Wanna help me get home? I think I am lost." He nodded.

"Sure,"

ZzZ

We both still spoke in English while we walked to Gaara's. He had a very small house. I wondered if he was alone as well. But I was dead wrong when he opened up the door. On the little couch lied two teens, one girl, one boy and a man. They all shot there head to me when we opened the door.

"This is Coddington Ai." Gaara said to everyone in Japanese, "Is it okay if she stays here a while?" the older man still stared at me.

"My name is Baki and you can stay here till dinner time." The older man said.

"Oh thank you." I said as I bowed slightly.

"My name is Temari, and this is the middle kid Kankuro." The blonde girl pointed out. Gaara grabbed my hand.

"We will be upstairs in my room." He said to them. Gaara pulled me up the stairs and into a small room. The color was an aqua blue with a white colored bed. His wall was covered in posters and painting. They looked magnificent.

"Whoa! Gaara! Where did you get these paintings?" I asked him in English.

"I made them." He simply answered back in English. I looked shocked as I turned to face Gaara. He smiled at me.

"You made these? Whoa man, that is amazing. Gaara, you are very talented. You can make loads of money doing this. I wish I could paint as well as you." He blushed of embarrassment.

"Thanks Ashley." I giggled. It has been about three years since someone said that to me. Ashley. It sounded weird.

"You are so interesting…oops…that sounds weird, sorry."

"It's okay. What can you do?"

"I can play the gaiter. And film, well, that is about it."

"You can film too? You want to see some of my videos?" I nodded my head violently, "They are music videos."

"Do you take songs and clips and mesh them together?"

"Well, not really. The people I hang out with…well not really anymore…but they have their own band. I am not sure if they do anymore. But it is a music video about one of the songs they sang and made."

"O! I want to watch it."

After video…

"Aw man, you must be joking me." I said in English.

"It is bad…right?" Gaara asked me back in English. I shook my head.

"That was an amazing video but aw come on! A tango dancer and a great singer. Is he some perfectionist or something?"

"Who? Sasuke?" I nodded at him, "Naruto is a good singer too ya know."

"He is?" Gaara nodded.

ZzZ

When I was dropped home I went straight for my room. I was so angry now. Nymph and I need work. All at Gaara's house we watched the music videos he made. And Sasuke could sing, play the bass and drums. It was crazy! I decided to write a song about it…if I could play the words.

I tapped on my pencil.

"Damnit!" I cursed out loud in English. I gasped, wanting to stop speaking English. Some times it haunts me and than hurts me. I had too much pain in America. That is where he left me.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask behind me in Japanese. I yelped and shot around. There was Sasuke, leaning against my wall.

"I should be asking the same thing. Why are you in my room?" I asked him back in Japanese.

"What language were you speaking just now?"

"If you should know Sasuke-teme, I was speaking English."

"Really?"

"Yep, I lived in America before…so what do you want?"

"You never asked my question, what are you doing?" I sighed in frustration.

"I am writing a song. I have a band, if you should now." Sasuke snorted.

"It probably sucks." I jammed my fist on the desk I was sitting at.

"Oh yeah, just cause your band sing prissy love songs doesn't mean my band sucks!!" I screamed at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you heard I am in a band?"

"Oh yeah, I heard it alright. I saw some of your videos. You need to write songs other than love songs. Love songs are pointless they mean nothing."

"What songs do you write?"

"Lots of different kinds of songs."

"What are you writing about now?"

"That you are a jackass." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I know you aren't writing anything because there is nothing on your paper."

"Leave me alone. You think you are so much better than me but you aren't now leave!" he smirked.

"Now who said that?" with that said, he walked out of the room.

I turned back around and cussed underneath my breath every curse word possible. Than an idea popped in my head.

"Aw brain, I love you! How could I ever repay you?" I asked myself.

**By giving me food, I'm starved.**

I stuck out my tongue, than started to write my new song.

**That's it XD, don't worry Takair, your wish will come in the next chapter. **


	26. The One With The Dance

Ironic 26 (I'm rolling here )

Disclaimer: Like I own Naruto, just that Thoru guy…but he should die any way.

Notes-

Here is my 'to do' list:

1. Make Takair's dream come true (piss/curse off Ten-ten)

2. Explain what happened in America

3. Dance for the awesome reviews

4. Kill Thoru (maybe in later chapters)

Takair--I have a purple room! I do, isn't that awesome! Now we have something else in common.

Maye: I cant imagine Sasuke doing the tango

Well…join the club.

Maye: In 2010, Twilight the movie is coming out. You know, the novel you read a year ago.

Oh yeah. T.T, there are 10 favorites on my story and 7 alerts. That is the most I have ever had. And also 53 count um FIFTY-THREE! Good reviews, non were flames. T.T I love you all!!!

Chi: Okay, okay, we have to practice since Sasuke's band is supposedly better.

Oh and _I forgot to mention that Chi, Nymph and I have a CD out_. HURRAY!

Nymph: Yeah…I really want to hear that band now.

Maye: Alright. Lets go!

ENJOY EVERYONE!

(this document will self destruct in 5 seconds if not reviewed)

…

When I finished writing my song, I stared at it. I knew I had something missing. Maybe if I showed this to Nymph, she would know what to change. She was good like that. The one sentence I had over and over again was: 'cause I hate you'. That _so _seemed like I wasn't talking about Sasuke. I snorted while I folded up the paper and plopped it in my bag.

ZzZ

The next day went slow. Every second that ticked by hurt me. I was concentrating on my life in America to even care about studies. Yet, when I saw Gaara walked down the hall, he greeted me,

"Morning Ashley," he said smoothly in English. The pain shot through me yet I covered it by a smile.

"Morning Gaara. How is it going this morning?" I asked him in English (okay, from now on, when ever she talks to Gaara it is in English. Anyone else she is speaking in Japanese unless I said 'I said in English', or something among those lines. Thanks).

"Okay, I guess."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not yet. Got to go to Music."

"Alright, bye." I waved at him as I continued to walk down the halls. I went up into the Geometry room. Than, I remembered Gaara. I saw one of his text books, it read: geometry. I rushed into the door and scored a seat in the back. Seniors still crowded in the front, I thought the mid-terms were over. Maybe I was just crazy, maybe we still had mid-terms.

Sasuke came into the room and sat next to me. It was just like before when I cried only slightly.

"Do we still have mid terms?" I asked him. He only nodded yet not looking at me. A flashback ran through my mind from last night:

"_Leave me alone. You think you are so much better than me but you aren't now leave!" he smirked._

"_Now who said that?" _

I needed to know. I needed to know.

"Sasuke?" I asked him. He threw out a 'Hn', "About what you said last night--"

"About that your new song will suck?"

"No…not that…" I said in between my teeth, "When I said you weren't better than me."

"Oh and I said now who said that?" I nodded at him, "Why do you think I said that?"

"I dunno," I said while blushing, "Maybe…" I trailed off on my sentence. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe…?" he asked to egg me on. I sighed and combed my hair with my hand.

"I have no clue. Maybe I…you…"

"What are you getting at?" he asked angrily while turning towards me, "I never had feelings for you."

"Humph. Oh really? So you were faking all those kisses? Maybe you are doing the same for Sakura. Hmm…maybe I should warn her--"

"It is not the same!" Sasuke yelled. Some people in the class turned around to look at us, "I actually love her." he said in between his teeth. I snorted.

"That is hardly believe what is coming out of your mouth. You said you loved me all the time. Is that a lie? Or when you move on and break up with Sakura and finally find another whore to feed on, you can say you never loved Sakura so you don't look bad."

"Why are you always like this?"

"Me? Me! You are the bastard that loves to feed off women. You think that you are so high and mighty that when you break up with a girl you twist the words around so it looks like you are the victim."

The teacher opened the door and mid terms continued.

I was glad to get away from Sasuke, I was really mad at the moment. The blood rushed quickly through me as I stormed to my next class.

When Health came, I sat in the middle of Nymph and Naruto and ranted about Sasuke and how I think Sakura will be crushed by him.

"How do you really know Sasuke will break up with her?" Naruto asked me.

"I just know," I complained. I took out my piece of folded paper and handed it to Nymph, "Look at this f-ed up song. I was just so mad that I wrote it."

Nymph scanned through it. She nodded a couple of times and grabbed her pencil. She crossed of a sentence and two words and added more.

"There we go," Nymph said as she handed the paper back. She chuckled, "wow Ai. You must have been really mad when you wrote this."

"Let me see it." Naruto protested. He grabbed the paper from my hands and decided to read it, "Hmm…aw Ai. This is awesome. You sound like you really hate him."

"I do," I pointed out at him, "He is a pimp. God! I hate people like him."

"You know that he was in a band. I was in it."

"Yeah, I saw the music videos at Gaara's house."

"Huh? You did?"

"Hey Ai, why does it say: Back up against the wall? Oh! I get it because it says 'you fall'." Nymph said, sort of to her self at the end. I smiled. I didn't know that sentence had two meanings.

"Yes, it also had a second one too. It is that when Sasuke got me pissed, he leaned up against my wall."

"Oh, so is it one of those consentience crap?" I just nodded.

ZzZ

At lunch the girls forced me to go to the dance tonight. I stuck out my tongue at them. It was crap to go out and dance. We all agreed to meet at Sakura's house to get ready.

I was walking with Gaara to his house, than I will walk to my house and pick out my outfit than Nymph, Chi and I will sing and record my new song and finally Itachi will drive me to Sakura's.

"Is there a theme to the dance?" I asked Gaara (remember…in English).

"I'm not going." he answered. I had a questioned look on my face.

"Why not. It wont be any fun without you. We could make fun of people in English and they will never know." Gaara chuckled.

"I think I will be busy. I…" he trailed off either not wanting to finish or forgot the word in English.

"Come with me. Pretty please?" I stood in front of him and pouted, placing my puppy eyes on. He looked sincere as he cupped my chin.

"Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes I do. You can come with me. I can just ditch my friends." he shook his head.

"I will go just don't ditch your friends. I will ask Naruto to pick me up."

"Really?" he smirked at me.

"Sure."

ZzZ

I was up in my room packing my make up, straighter and outfit. I found out the theme was winter wonderland. But I thought it was stupid because it was past Christmas yet I could understand it because it was still winter. (outfit in profile…well…code is…but Ai has black not blond hair)

Itachi actually came up to my room to bring me down the stairs. It was silent in the car as we drove.

He dropped me off at Sakura's.

"See you at the dance." I rang out. He simply nodded. I went up to her front door, the color was a pale blue.

All the girl's answered the door at once. They squealed as they pulled me into the door.

Upstairs was all gossip. Sakura pulled my outfit out.

"Oh la, la Ai." Sakura said as she shook it, "You will look sexy tonight." Ino grabbed it.

"Ooh, nice outfit." Ino complimented me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"T-thanks," I managed to say. I grabbed the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. When I hopped out of the bathroom, the girls were too interested in Sakura's hair to pay attention to me. I decided to do my make up on my own.

"Maybe Sasuke would like this," Ino said probably doing something to Sakura's hair.

"Na, I don't like it. What hair does Sasuke like?" I heard Sakura ask.

"Hmm…" Ten-ten thought, "Ai-chan!" I jumped in the air and shot around.

"Yes!" I yelled out loud, mostly in shock.

"What hair does Sasuke like?" I thought for a moment. What did he like best when I was going out with him? A flashback went through my head. I smiled at them.

"A half pony tail."

"A half pony tail?" Ino asked me. I simply nodded.

"Yeah, when I put my hair up like that he called me sexy. Now what do you think?"

"In a half pony tail it is!" Sakura yelled. I smirked at them.

"Who are you going with Ai-chan?"

"No one really. Just Gaara agree to meet me there." I heard the teen girls laugh. I threw a death glare at them.

"Sorry Ai," Ten-ten said, "it is just that Gaara is a no body." I clutched my fists.

"Gaara is a very nice person. He can play the guitar and piano, he can draw and film. He is amazing at everything, he is caring and funny. How could you say that about some one who you barely even know?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry Ai," Sakura said as the girls went back to her hair and make up.

ZzZ

Thoru decided to drive us. I wondered why he drove us, he said to keep quiet of it since he wasn't of age just yet. The worst part is that he kissed me on the cheek 'hello' when I came down the stairs to leave.

When we walked into the gym for the dance, lights were out yet colored flashing lights lit the gym room. Winter decorations were hung with care. I got some whistles from the crowd. I noticed Nymph in dark jeans with a red sweater and a black scarf, I was guessing that was her wonderland. I rushed up to her.

"You made it." I said happily. She looked at me strangely than whistled.

"Damn Ai, what are you wearing?" Nymph asked me, "Oh," she said. She dished into her pack that was rested on her shoulder. She pulled out a CD, "Ta da," I grabbed the CD.

"Oh my god! You made the CD. Nymph, you are amazing." I hugged her. The music blasted that we could hardly hear ourselves yelling to each other.

"I am gonna bring this to the DJ!" she yelled at me. I nodded and decided to walk around to find Gaara.

"Yo Ashley!" I heard someone yell to me in English. I shot my head to see a red headed boy with a red and white sweatshirt and jeans. He was just like Nymph. I smiled warmly as I ran up to hug him.

"Hey Gaara. How is it going?"

"I'm good. Nothing to complain about yet." We heard a whistle.

"Hey Ai!" someone yelled in Japanese. The song 'we fly high' by Jim Jones came on. Gaara and I looked to see Naruto waving us down. We both smiled in unison. The both of us walked up to Naruto. We had to push through crowds to get to him though. Naruto wore an orange long sleeve shirt with grey sweats. He was dressed for the 'comfortable' dance.

"Hey Naruto. How is it going?" I asked him.

"You like him…don't you?" Gaara asked me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thank god you are speaking in English." I said to Gaara. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"What language is that?" Naruto asked us.

"Something called English."

"Oh, I see." Nymph ran up to us.

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan!" Nymph yelled happily, "The DJ said he will play our music!" We both squealed.

"What did you name us?"

"Humph. Something very crappy."

"What song will they play?" Nymph curled a smirk on her voice. I frowned, knowing I should have joined her when she asked the DJ what song to play.

"Truly…Madly…Deeply." she slowly answered. I groaned.

"Nymph! I told you not to put that song on the CD. It is a song about Sasuke!" I whined.

"Oh, I wanna hear this." Naruto said.

"No you don't. It is a…love song." The boys started laughing.

"Well I think it is cute." Nymph ruffled my hair.

"Screw you."

"Okay, okay," the DJ said on the microphone. The music turned off so that made everyone turn to look at the DJ. I grind my teeth together awaiting my fate of humiliation.

"_I never had feelings for you."_

I snarled.

"Now I have a new song here," said the DJ, "It is by the band Toxic."

"Only name I could think of." Nymph whispered to me. We both giggled.

"Okay, so we got two of the three band members with us, give it up for Coddington Ai and Nikki!" the crowd cheered while looking at us, "Now here is their new song. It is dedicated to Uchia Sasuke." Nymph and the guys started to laugh. I blushed and turned wide eyed. As soon as I got to my senses I jumped on Nymph's back and pulled at her hair.

"You f-ing bitch!" I screamed. Than the music came on. It wasn't the guitar like I thought it would be, that is how the song started. It was actually bass, than drums quickly. The beat was upbeat and not mellow like T.M.D. I smiled at Nymph, it was my new song that I wrote last night.

I smiled widely and got off of Nymph.

"You are SO gullible." Nymph complained. I stuck out my tongue.

"You are just a bitch!" us teens heard a boy yell.

"I don't see that you are any better!" a teen girl yelled back at him. From the look of it, it was going to be ugly. It was Takair and Ten-ten going at it.

"I hope you burn in hell and meet your girlfriend there!"

"Are you calling me a lesbian?"

"Yes you dyke!" Nymph and I started laughing.

"I can't believe…I…ah! I am out of here!"

"See ya around you fucking bitch!" The crowd sort of cheered. Takair decided to walk up to us.

"I like you fight." I said.

"I like you song." Takair said back. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I work pretty hard on that." Nymph snorted at me in disbelief.

"Yeah…if you call 'pretty hard', yep, she worked pretty hard in those five minutes." Nymph pointed out. I stuck out my tongue.

"Naw, it took me about fifteen minutes." I joked around with them. The song ended.

"That song was called Platypus…I Hate You." The DJ said to everyone. I sighed.

"Yep, so Ai…do you like Sasuke or is it just me?" Nymph asked her. I punched her in the arm. She chuckled.

"Oh shut up you baka."

"Yo Ashley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gaara asked me. I nodded.

"Ja Ne." I said to the rest as I walked away with Gaara. While we were walking we saw Temari.

"Hello guys." she said to us. Her out fit was close to mine but had strips on it. Her body fit the outfit better than mine. I waved at her.

"Hey Temari-san, how did you like my song?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It was quiet interesting." she simply answered. Than she turned her head to look at Gaara, "Gaara, Kankuro wants to see you." Gaara nodded.

"Follow me." Gaara said to me. I nodded.

"Bye Temari-san!" I called out. She waved bye.

Gaara and I were along in a hallway at school. I looked around, no Kankuro. I realized we were in front of my Spanish room. Gaara pulled me into the Spanish Room and made sure that no one was around. He laced his hands in mine.

"I have to tell you something…" he began. I gulped, this must be very important.

"Yeah?" I asked him, telling him to go on.

"I'm…" The door flung open…

**I am bored so I wrote this…sorry! I was looking at the c2 I was in. It is called 'horrible fan fictions', the girl who made that has the most shitty fan fictions herself, he stories should be in the c2. I sent her a bad ass review but left my name anonymous. Okay sort of task 1 completed yet I need to add more.**

'**To Do' List: **

**1. Make Takair's dream come true (piss/curse off Ten-ten)**

**2. Explain what happened in America**

**3. Dance for the awesome reviews **

**4. Kill Thoru (maybe in later chapters)**

_**Tell me if I should add something else!**_


	27. The One With The Secret

Ironic 27

Disclaimer: I never will own Naruto cause I don't have any mullah…T.T

Notes-

Okay, my 'To Do' List:

1. Make Takair's dream come true (piss/curse off Ten-ten)

2. Explain what happened in America

3. Dance for the awesome reviews

4. Kill Thoru (maybe in later chapters)

5. Make a random pie for Maye

6. Maye to kick Ducky Butt for no reason

Okay…um…

Takair: When will you kill Thoru, he is annoying me.

Okay, okay…it will be soon.

Maye: I want to kick Ducky Butt!

Okay! Jeez people.

Chi: the song that was made by Toxic was really made by Green Day, listen to it (Platypus by Green Day)

Alright everyone!

Nymph: Enjoy!

…

Gaara and I were along in a hallway at school. I looked around, no Kankuro. I realized we were in front of my Spanish room. Gaara pulled me into the Spanish Room and made sure that no one was around. He laced his hands in mine.

"I have to tell you something…" he began. I gulped, this must be very important.

"Yeah?" I asked him, telling him to go on.

"I'm…" The door flung open…

There was Kankuro standing there. Gaara quickly let go of my hands and faced his older brother. One word describes Kankuro at the moment: pissed.

"Where were you?" Kankuro asked Gaara. Gaara went and looked at me.

"I have to tell her something." he said to his older brother. Thank god Kankuro couldn't speak English, maybe it would be easier to say what he needs to say anywhere.

"What is it?" I asked Gaara.

"Are you speaking that English crap?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded, yet didn't look at his brother.

"I'm…" he looked like he was choking on his words, "I…uh…it is very hard to say something like this (Miszuki messed me up! I swear I hang out with her too much! AHH!)…"

"Please tell me." I said to Gaara.

"I consider…uh…the Y chromosome…if you know what I mean." Gaara managed to say to me. I just warmly smiled at him.

"That is all?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely.

"You are basically the only one outside of my family who knows. And let me introduce this boy here." Gaara said as he titled his head towards Kankuro.

"I know him already. He is your older brother--"

"And lover." (that is why I hang out with Miszuki too much. XD, screw her T.T)

My stomach churned when I heard that. Wasn't that incest? But I shouldn't be afraid of him because he was gay. And I shouldn't tell anyone else about this, yet I still didn't feel so right. I smiled to cover up everything that was going on through my stomach and my mind.

"I'm am so happy for you." I said to Gaara. He looked at me strangely.

"You don't think it is disgusting. I mean, he is my own brother." Gaara pointed out the obvious to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh please, I am happy for you as long as you are happy." Gaara looked over at his feet.

"I'm glad I meet you Ashley." I nodded.

"I am not going to say a word about this to anyone else, I need to straggle Nymph. I have to go. Bye Gaara," he nodded at me, "Bye Kankuro," I waved to him.

When I got back into the dance the song 'Walk It Out' blasted. I quickly went to find Nymph, I wanted to beat the living crap out of her. It didn't matter if it was a song that made fun of Sasuke, it is just that I had to be in the same car as him on the drive home.

Everyone wanted to dance with me, they grabbed my arms and practically bribed me to dance with them so it wasn't till ten minutes later that I could find Nymph. When I got to her, I forgot why I wanted to go over there in the first place.

"I have to tell you something Ai," Nymph said to me.

"Go than." I said back to her.

"I hope you knew that T.M.D was never recorded and you only showed me that song like once. I even forgot what it was about. We never even played in with interments for it. So get a grip cause you are scaring me." I sighed in frustration. Than a slow song decided to come on.

My eyes turned wide. Now played a steady drum beat with a piano. I gasped than looked at Nymph. The words sound be coming out in the song but it hasn't.

"You sucking bitch!" I cursed at her. Nymph started to laugh.

"Okay, we did record the song and when you were gone, I told the DJ to play it." Nymph said to me. I was truly going to strangle her.

"Aw come on!!" I yelled out loud to no one in particular.

"Alright folks, this is another song by Toxic." The DJ rang out on his microphone. My heart pounded in my ears, "This is decorticated to Uchia Sasuke again."

"NYMPH YOU BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The music was off and it was quiet so everyone turned their bodies to look at me. Well, I guess they would guess that from me because what they saw was me on Nymph's back pulled at her hair.

"This song is called Truly Madly Deeply." the DJ finished, "You might want to get someone to dance with." he smirked at this. I got off Nymph, ready to dash into the bathroom when the song came back on. The song indeed came back on so I decided to run before I could hear my voice. But when I decided to make a run for it, Nymph grabbed my hair that made he crash on my butt to the ground.

Than, you heard my voice,

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..  
That leave me deeply too'

I screamed slightly, this couldn't be happening to me! The song that I wrote for Sasuke! Sasuke! And it wasn't even a hate song. I got on my feet and looked around. Couple were dancing slowly, and while they were doing that, I felt strange. Someone was looking at me. I tried to pinpoint where it was…

"I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because i am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning ya'

I looked to my right to see him. He was leaning against the wall alone. I wondered where Sakura was. Was she in the bathroom or something? I looked around the room. I noticed her, she was dancing with Lee. They…actually look good together. Nymph elbowed me in the arm. I shot my head to the right and saw Sasuke walking towards me.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me'

Nymph slowly walked away from me to do…I dunno, maybe dance with someone.

"Hey," Sasuke said to me once he was right in front of me. I was utterly speechless, I couldn't speak. A lump clogged my throat. The worst part was I was blushing bright red for just seeing him.

"H-hi." I choked out. Sasuke chuckled at this.

"When did you make this song?"

'And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you'

"I dunno," I whispered. I bet he couldn't here me. He grabbed my hand. That made me blush even more, "Why aren't you with Sakura?" I asked, a little bit louder than I expected.

"I…she didn't want to be with me when this song came on. Because you wrote it."

"…Oh…"

"Since she is dancing with Lee, than dance with me." I looked at the ground.

"Uh…I cant dance, especially slow dancing."

"Hn. I will teach you than, since you have tango lessons tomorrow." I wide eyed. I totally forgot about that, and I wanted to.

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me'

"Um…o-okay." He pulled me to the dance floor. I slightly tripped once while we were walking, this showed how much a klutz I was. We were basically standing about two or one foot away from each other. I didn't know what to do, so I used the saying 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do', I looked around the room to see Sakura again. She had her arms wrapped around Lee's neck, and Lee's hands were around Sakura's tiny waist. They were hardly moving though, they mostly gazed into each other's eyes.

**Oh great…**

/I know, I don't want his hair to be around my waist. Ew/

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist, I rolled off any thought going through my mind and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Oh can't you see it baby  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come'

Time went slow, and I didn't want it to. I tried not to look into his eyes. I looked around me. I smiled at some scenes I saw. Ino and Shikamaru dancing along with Hinata and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto did make a cute couple, but Hinata better be warned because Naruto is mine.

'I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..  
That leave me deeply too'

I quickly looked at Sasuke, he wouldn't take his eyes off me. Was this just to make Sakura jealous?

I looked to my left to see Sakura and Lee dancing again. Than saw Ten-ten dancing with Neji, now I thought that was cute. I looked to the wall to see the rest of the guys there: Kiba, Takair, Gaara, and other people I really didn't know.

"You know it is common curtsy to look at you partner while dancing." I heard Sasuke say. I looked at him. It was kind of dark so I glanced my eyes a little off the side. So maybe he wouldn't notice I wasn't looking at him.

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me'

I just wished this song would end so I could run in the bathroom and never come out till the dance ended. But the worst is bound to come from that. I finally decided to just get it over with and look into his eyes. He looked serious, like this one dance was a very serious thing and I was fooling around.

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me'

I was actually sad that the song was ending while only a couple seconds ago I wanted to burn this song into millions of pieces. The song was coming to an end, and I knew it. I just didn't want to move from my spot. The worst part of the night came now. Sasuke leaned towards me and placed his lips on mine.

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain'

The kiss was still going when the song ended and I needed to stop it, yet I didn't. Which I knew was a huge mistake from the beginning. The next song came on and that was even worse. I took my hands off and placed them on his chest, ready to push him away. But when I tried, his grip on my waist tightened. Now I knew this was to make Sakura jealous. Why would he be doing this when only this morning he said he didn't loved me? I couldn't push him away, so I closed my eyes and decided to enjoy it. Even the most biggest mistake. I quickly put my head down to look at the floor, yet it was pretty hard since there was practically no room in between us.

"Sasuke…let go of me." I said to him. He let go of me, it felt weird that no one was close to me. I quickly rushed into the bathroom already to find the girls there.

"Hey Ai-chan." Ino said to me, "How was the dance so far?"

"Okay…I guess…it is just my songs came on. I liked the first song, yet the second…" I trailed off at the end of my sentence.

"The last song was really cute." Ten-ten said.

"But it had to be for Sasuke." Ino sighed. I glared at them.

"I wrote and recorded that song when I was going out with him. It is crap now." I lied to them.

"Okay, but we saw you." Ten-ten said. My heart skipped beats.

/No/

"Saw…what…" I said, just to make sure that they didn't see me dancing with Sasuke. Ino smirked at me.

"Oh, so you don't know?" Ino asked me. I shook my head.

"Every fucking person for the last minute of the song was staring at Sasuke and you slow dancing, asking Sakura what was wrong with her and Sasuke and you two basically making out on the dance floor!" Ten-ten screamed at me. I glared at her.

"I didn't make out with him!" I yelled back at her.

"It is basically the same thing."

"I tried to pull him away because this morning he told me he never loved me!" The girls didn't decided to go on with yelling at me.

"Huh? He did?" Ino asked me. I nodded.

"He said he never loved me ever yet…the good part is, he said he loved Sakura. So that is good."

"But…" Hinata said.

"He kept saying he loved you." Sakura pointed out.

"Please shut up, I cant take this anymore. Can't the whole world just lay off?" I asked while yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Ai-chan…"

"No! Shut up!" I yelled at them. I grabbed my hair and shook my head violently. Everything was confusing now and I hated it.

I ran out the room. I quickly ran around the gym to find Nymph. When I found her, she was drinking a can of soda. I walked over and grabbed a Coke.

"Hey Ai, how was that kiss?" Nymph asked. I sighed in frustration.

"Did every single person see me kissing him?" I asked her. She just simply nodded to me. I noticed the girls didn't come out of the bathroom yet and I wondered how Sakura would react to Sasuke after this. 'How To Save A Life' by All-American Rejects came on. Some people danced close, it was a medium. You couldn't really dance normally to a song like this and you cant really slow dance to this song. I took a sip form my drink. I didn't pay attention to anyone really. I looked dead ahead, and saw no one I knew. So I kept it like that for a while. Probably a song or two, never touching my drink till the song 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce. Nymph grabbed my hand.

"Come on baka, it is a dance so come and dance with me." she ordered me. I smiled greatly at her. I never even noticed if the girls came back. Nymph and I danced for five songs till we were thirsty again so we went to get another drink.

We noticed the girls there. Sakura was crying and cursing out every curse possible while the rest of the girls were cheering her up.

"Oh jeez, Sasuke broke up with her." Nymph said to me. I gasped.

"You really think that?" I asked her. She simply nodded.

"Why would she be crying a lot? I mean, it would be stupid if she just broke a nail or something." I giggled. Indeed, I could see Sakura crying over that. She cried when Sasuke moved their date. Nymph and I grabbed a Coke and sat at one of the lunch tables off on the side. We started talking till Nymph cracked a joke and I started laughing. That is when the girls noticed us.

"You!" Ten-ten yelled at me, "It was because of you that Sasuke broke up with Sakura."

"Lay off her!" A voice yelled at Ten-ten. Everyone looked to see who it was, it was Takair.

"It is you again." Ten-ten scolded.

"Hey Takair-kun." Ino said to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you lay of Ai-chan, she didn't do anything. Sasuke is the one who did it. So you can get out of her hair you little mother fucker!" Nymph and I laughed. Ten-ten's face turned red and she left the dance.

"Sakura-chan," I said to Sakura, "did he really break up with you?" she merely nodded while she was bailing her eyes out, "I'm deeply sorry--"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ai!" Ino said. Than she sighed, "I really know it isn't your fault. But, don't be crawling to Sasuke." I shook my head.

"I wont. Since I go by the rule: never date your best friend's crush or _ex_." I dragged on the ex part because I wanted Sakura to understand that she broken one of my rules. Which I have totally forgotten about till Nymph reminded me. Ino nodded.

The dance was coming to an end and still no sign of Ten-ten, she wouldn't even answer her cell. So we spent the last five minutes of the dance dancing with each other and chatting. Soon Sakura forgot about that bastard Sasuke and everything seemed about normal again. Except for Ten-ten, we needed to let her cool down a bit.

When the dance was completely over, I waited for Sasuke and Itachi. I knew Itachi would be happy of Sasuke for breaking up with the 'pinked haired scum bag'. But no one ever screws around with my friend than leaves them cold unless they had a damn good reason! They didn't come out till everyone officially left. Itachi was happy to be seen with Sasuke. I snarled at the bastard and we got into Itachi's car. And that is where the fight started. A fight that would last an eternity.

"Why in hell's name did you break up with Sakura?" I asked Sasuke angrily.

"She kissed Lee at the end of the dance." Sasuke simply answered like it was nothing. So it must be something more.

"We kissed at the end of that song." I reminded him. Itachi decided to stay out of it.

"She didn't feel for me anymore."

"Sasuke! She wanted to go all the way with you!"

"Well she changed the date again on me."

"What? _She_ changed the date _again_?"

"Yes, okay, are you happy?"

"Hell no! Only because she pecked one guy doesn't mean you have to flip out and break up with her. You loved her, and she loved you!"

"I never loved her." Anger shot through me. Not this again!

"You. Never. Loved. Her…? What the fuck? Sasuke, you told me this morning that you loved her and not me!"

"That is right, I don't like any of you."

"Is any kiss you give nothing? Because that is bull crap to me."

"Were here," Itachi said plainly as he got out of the car. I just sat there while Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the car.

I was not going to like tomorrow…

**Hey! I didn't get any review for the last chapter…only 1. Please review. Thank you. I still have my list and now Sasuke broke up with Sakura…hurray! **


	28. The One With The Tango Lessons

Ironic 28 (wow, I am updating this fast!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause Hinata took him from me XD

The first thing I have to say is: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! T.T I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! And now, sorry Maye cause I already wrote the chapter when u sent me a PM, and I will fix the instructor in the later chapters cause I will make Ai change classes for extra practice.

To Do List (there is a lot)-

1. Explain what happened in America

3. Dance for the awesome reviews (I'm doing that right now )

4. Kill Thoru (maybe in later chapters)

5. Make a random pie for Maye

6. Maye to kick Ducky Butt for no reason (that will happen in this chapter)

7. Nikki to hit Orochimaru

8. Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru to make a band

9. Hook Nikki and Kiba up (possibility, maybe it shouldn't be on my to do list just yet)

Okay everyone, I read over chapter 27 and noticed A LOT of mistakes. But I will make sure this doesn't happen in this chapter. And I will only merely think of me and Takair hooking up. I do tango lessons and I wore the outfit too that is in the profile. And the sad part of this week will be…my I Pod broke (. Damn, know I would need a new one. So, I hope ya all enjoy this chapter as much as my friends…only because they like Sasuke no matter how much of a bitch he is.

Enjoy everyone!

…

I decided not to read about Tango because I made up my mind: I am not going. I got into my pajamas and decided to go to bed. When I feel asleep, my dream was awkward. I didn't know what was going on.

It was dark, drizzling. I was walking in woods, it was muddy and hard to make out the patterns of the trees. I quickly stumbled around till I saw lights. They were the colors I hated, the colors I dreaded the most, red and blue. The color of the police. I originally thought they were looking for me. I tip toed to a tree to see closer. Over where the lights were, it was pouring. Where I was, which was weird since it was only a couple feet away, was drizzling. Maybe the trees blocked out the rain. I saw a car, it was a green moss color, it looked so familiar. I couldn't place it in my mind, it was fuzzy and hazy. I saw a girl with pink short hair, she was crying hysterically. A warm afghan was around her shoulders and one police women tried to cheer her up. The car was crushed on a tree. I gasped just at the sight of it, it reminded me of my parents. The car was pinned and I wondered if that girl was the one inside, the only one, and she survived. Yet I could be wrong.

"He was so young, too young for that matter." the police women said when she looked at the car. She tsked, than went back to comforting the teen girl.

"T-T-T," she couldn't finish her sentence. The teen girl went back to crying, she couldn't handle it anymore. I felt sorry for her.

"It is okay Hun, don't cry anymore. We will get him in the hospital and cure him as soon as possible."

"Who was the person's name?" the man police officer asked the women. She looked up at him and sighed.

"H-"

There was a knock at my door that woke me.

I shot up from my bed in cold sweat. What had just happened? I tried to recall what happened yet, I don't remember the dream. All I remember is the rain, the red and blue lights, the mossy car, the stutter of the girl, and finally the very end.

"_Who was the person's name?" _

"_H-" _

/Who is that/

She was cut off by the knock on my door, I knew it.

It was different in the morning. It was snowing. I thought it was amazing. When I looked at the clock it was six in the morning and it was snowing very hard. I hope it stays like that for a long time so the lessons would be cancelled.

I put on my black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. My pink razor phone vibrated, I had a text message. It was from Takair:

'To: Ai

From: Takair

Message: Party next Saturday…ya in?'

I had a puzzled look on my face. What party? And who was it for? And why was Takair texting me? From this point, my mind turned hazy again and I couldn't think straight. Was there a party that I should know about and Takair was reminding me? I decided to text message him back, to get more information.

'To: Takair

From: Ai

Message: What party? What time? Give me more info, then I will decide.'

In a few moments he messaged me back.

'To: Ai

From: Takair

Message: Naruto's party. 6:00 PM to--when ever. I swear! Un supervised, come on! It is at Naruto's house…no duh dobe.'

It took me a while to think about what I should say. Why shouldn't I go? I would know everyone there. It would be awesome! Especially un supervised…well…Naruto didn't have parental supervision to start with. I wonder what it would be like. I was never invited to a high school party.

I walked down the stairs and walked into the living room. Maye was there in her pajamas and was watching television. I smirked at her and decided to sit down next to her.

"How is it going?" I asked her. She smiled back at me.

"I'm okay, cant you believe it is snowing? It is awesome. But I am not going to go outside." she answered me.

"Why not?"

"Because, I saw the news. It said it was five degrees outside, I am not stepping one foot out that door."

/Excellent/

I placed a sly smirk on my face.

"What?" she asked me. I shook my head slowly.

"Don't you have tango lessons today?"

"No," I had a questioned look on my face. But…I thought we did have tango lessons today, that is why I dreaded for this day to come last night.

"I thought we had lessons today." I pointed out to her.

"You do, not me."

"Huh? Now I don't know what you are talking about. When do you have tango lessons?"

"It goes by age Ai, I am going to be in your classes next week since I turned eleven. The age groups go: Fridays, 8-10; Saturdays, 11-16; Sundays, 17:21, and…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it. So you go on Fridays, Sasuke goes on Saturday and Itachi goes on Sunday?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, I get it. So…I have no clue what Tango is. Can you give me a take down?" she nodded at me.

"Tango is the dance of seduction--"

"Ew!"

"Let me finish! So tangos most common definition is a sensual ballroom dance that originated in South America in the early twentieth century."

"Go on, what are the steps to it?" Maye stood up and I followed.

"Okay, you will be taught this again. But the basic steps are: walk forward slowly with your left foot, placing down your heel first and then your toes, then step forward slowly with your right foot so that it moves past your left, next step forward quickly with your left foot, then immediately slide your right foot quickly to the right side and shift your weight to that foot, then bring your left foot slowly to your right, leaving your left leg slightly bent as your feet come together, and finally shift your weight to your left foot and do a right forward rock step: While making a half-turn clockwise, step forward quickly on your right foot, and then quickly shift your weight back to your left foot. With your right foot, slowly step forward to complete the half turn." Maye did the steps with her feet. I nodded after every step, trying to memorize the different patterns.

"Okay, can you just explain the ending part…and the beginning…and the middle…?" Maye giggled at me.

ZzZ

I finally got the basic steps down and actually wanted to take tango lessons. I only wanted to do it if I didn't have to dance with Sasuke.

When the time came, I had to change my complete outfit to something Maye told me to wear. It was short and skimpy, it wasn't my kind of outfit yet like Maye said: 'tango was a dance of seduction'. (outfit in profile with necklace on)

"I am doing your hair. We are going to dye it." Maye said to me. I grabbed my hair.

"Hey! Don't dye my hair! I actually like my hair now!" I yelled at her. She giggled at me.

"I am not gonna permanently dye your hair. It will come out in one wash and it would be funny. Sasuke wouldn't even know it is you!" I smiled at her.

"Yeah…let's do it!"

And with that, she dyed my hair light brown and only curled a couple pieces of hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Thanks Maye. I will make it up to you." I said. She smiled warmly. Than winked at me.

"You will have to cook me something since I have never had your thanksgiving dinner."

"Sure, anything. Heck, I will make you a pie."

"Then make it. That sounds good." I smirked at her.

"Deal…"

When I went down into the living room only Itachi was there.

"You look nice," Itachi said to me. I blushed from embarrassment, why was I wearing this in the snow? It was five degrees outside!

"T-thanks," I managed to spit out. He smirked at me and reached into his coat pocket. When he took his hand out of his pocket, he held a velvet black box. He went up to me and handed to box to me, "What is this?"

"Open it," he commanded me. I nodded and did as I was told. When I opened it, I gasped with amazement. I wasn't Christian, yet, it didn't matter. It was a four carrot gold cross.

"Whoa Itachi, this is amazing!" I said to him. He grabbed the box from me and stood behind me.

"I thought you would like it." He placed the necklace on me. Even though I have my heart shaped necklace that I have gotten from my brother, "It is was Sasuke's idea." Disgust filled me now, and I soon dreaded it for being around my neck. I didn't say anything though, since it most have cost a lot of money and I didn't want to disappoint anyone at the moment.

In the car, it was silent until I brought up a question,

"Can I got to a party next Saturday?"

"Hmm…is it Naruto's party?" he asked me back. I looked up at him.

"How do you know?" I saw him smirk.

"Sasuke asked me if I could drop him off."

"Oh great…never mind." he chuckled.

"Oh please, just go. It might be fun. Just because one person will be at the party that you hate that doesn't mean you have to skip a good party." I smiled at him.

"Fine…will you drop me off at Naruto's party?"

"What time is it?"

"It is at 6:30 PM,"

"Till…?"

"Huh, uh…when ever. I guess. No one ever told me the time it ends. Takair says it ends when ever."

"Okay, I am going to hang out with my friends and Maye is going to a sleepover…so…I will pick you and Sasuke up at one or two in the morning."

"Cha! That will be great. Thanks Itachi!"

"No problem…" I chuckled and saw Itachi raise an eyebrow at me, "What is so funny?"

"Well…you are like a father figure to me."

"I am a what?"

"A father figure. I haven't had a father in a very long time--"

"What happened to him?" I gasped. So he didn't know what happened to my parents.

"You didn't hear?" he shook his head at me.

"No,"

"Oh. Both my parents died in a car crash about two to three months ago. They were both pinned on a tree. Than I moved back to Mist because of that and then I lived with my best friend whose father…is…well, basically my father--"

"Wait! You best friend is really your brother?"

"Well, before Haku and I were born, my father left Haku's mother and then he went for her best friend which was my mom."

"I think I get it. But is Haku technically your brother? Blood related I mean."

"No, at least, I never knew how Haku's mother got pregnant, maybe Haku and me are related."

"We are here." I couldn't finish my story but I will explain it when we head back home and maybe Sasuke would tune out. I would love that yet, I had to not be so pissed at him since I was going to tango with him. This may be hard…

ZzZ

Itachi went into the room, I was too nervous to go in this outfit, even if every girl would be wearing something like this too. I peaked my head in and saw Sasuke tangoing with this girl. She had blond hair that was placed down with a short lacey dress with high heel strap shoes like me. She looked like the youngest, her freckles and bright leaf eyes showed it all on how innocent she was. Or at least I hope.

The instructor clapped his hands and some boy turned off the music. He looked too familiar, and even from that strange dream last night, I couldn't place who it was. I finally made it all the way into the room and stood next to Itachi.

"Okay my students," the man instructor said. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know why but the instructor seemed annoying, "we have a new student." the instructor went over to Itachi and whispered something in his ear and Itachi whispered something back, "this is our new student, Uchia Ai,"

I turned wide eyed.

/U-u-u-Uchia?? Did he call me that? Uchia? My last name is Coddington. Oh jeez/

Some people gasped, well they should. I look nothing like an Uchia. But some people might be too dumb not to notice.

The class went by slow since the rest of the kids sat on chairs and watched me. Some guys couldn't take their god damn eyes off of me and frankly, I didn't like it. I was paired up with Sasuke that made me even more pissed.

I noticed what he was wearing, a black beater with tan kakis.

"Okay," the instructor began, "Let's start with the basic step--" I snorted, accidentally, out loud. I covered my mouth, "You know that basic step Uchia-chan?" I looked at my feet.

"Uh…I know the steps of my feet, I have just not done it with some one else before." I answered truthfully. I heard some girls giggle at me while the boys threw a death glare at them for laughing at me. I blushed brightly from embarrassment.

"Okay, than I will still start from the beginning:

STEP 1: Face your partner and stand closer together than you would in most other ballroom dances - close enough that your torsos are touching."

/Torso? What is that/

**Uh…I think it is your stomach or something like that.**

I blushed slightly as Sasuke got right in front of me. No one was really this close to me. The instructor went on,

"STEP 2: If you're the leader, place your right hand on the middle of your partner's lower back--"

Sasuke did as he told. Now he was the leader? Well, I guess back than a leader was consider a man.

"Extend your left hand out to your side with your arm bent and grasp your partner's right hand in a loose grip. Your partner should place her left hand on your right shoulder and place her right hand lightly in your palm with her right elbow bent."

/Huh? What did he say/

But I think I got the drill and placed my hand on his right shoulder. Now I had to do something I hated but Rin took over for a second and made me do it. Rin placed her hand in Sasuke's. I took control again yet I did not let go, I couldn't.

"STEP 3: On the first beat, walk forward slowly with your left foot, placing down your heel first and then your toes. Your partner will mirror each of your movements on every beat throughout the dance - in this case, moving her right foot backward, landing her toes and then her heel."

We did that simple movement with flying colors because Sasuke already knew it and so did I.

"STEP 4: On the second beat, step forward slowly with your right foot so that it moves past your left. You should feel like you are slinking forward.

STEP 5: On the third beat, step forward quickly with your left foot, then immediately slide your right foot quickly to the right side and shift your weight to that foot.

STEP 6: On the fourth beat, bring your left foot slowly to your right, leaving your left leg slightly bent as your feet come together. Your weight should still be on your right foot.

STEP 7: Now, shift your weight to your left foot and do a right forward rock step: While making a half-turn clockwise, step forward quickly on your right foot, and then quickly shift your weight back to your left foot. With your right foot, slowly step forward to complete the half turn.

STEP 8: Bring your feet together, bring your left foot up next to your right and repeat steps 3 through 7."

We did all those movements easily.

"You're good," Sasuke whispered to me. I ignored him, even if I had to look at him.

"Very good my students. I knew this new Uchia would be a natural."

"Um…thanks…" I mumbled. The guys clapped, a little too late yet they did it. The girls just rolled their eyes in disgust. I quickly let go of Sasuke and looked at the instructor.

"Okay, now everyone stand up and we will do it again with different partners--" right then, about all the guys shot up and started going to me. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. That made me pissed. I growled.

"Sorry guys, I have to practice with her and her alone. She is my dancer for my sixteenth." Sasuke said to them. The guys were mad now.

"Aw come on Uchia, just one dance." one boy complained. I pried Sasuke off of me.

"I don't need you Sasuke, I live with you. Isn't that enough? We will practice at home." I pointed out to him. I grabbed a hand, it was cold and hard, "I will dance with him." I said. I didn't even see the face but I pulled him with me to a clear area. When I looked into his eyes, they were a warm golden color. It was the boy I thought was familiar.

"Your Ai…right?" the boy asked me. We went into position yet we didn't move. His gold blond hair caught my attention, it was slightly long like Sasuke's.

"What is your name?" I asked him. He looked away from me.

"E--uh…Eiji. Yeah, Eiji is my name." the boy sounded like he didn't know his name for a second. I shook my head.

"Are you gonna tango with me or what?" he shot his head at me then nodded.

"Yeah,"

ZzZ

The night went by slow and I was texting with everybody back and forth.

'From: Sakura

No sign of Ten-ten, she wouldn't even answer her door. Takair got her pissed…really.'

'To: Sakura

I know, this is mad shit. We need to track her down and beat the shit out of her. I think she lost her mind'

'From: Sakura

Straight up'

'To: Sakura

Man, stop talking black!'

'From: Sakura

Sorry…ha-ha'

'From: Takair

Are you going to the party or what?'

'To: Takair

I'm in'

'From: Ino

I heard some hot stuff that has been happening in Konoha High'

'To: Ino

Lay it on me'

My door opened slightly.

"Ya here?" a person asked me. I rolled my eyes and continued texting.

"No, she isn't here at the moment…please leave a message after the beep." I joked. I heard the teen boy sigh.

"You're a bitch." my phone vibrated and I checked my message. I really hoped it was Ino.

'From: Hinata

Hey'

That was it? Man, Hinata. I decided to ignore her message and went back to texting to other people.

'To: Takair

When are you going home from the party?'

I felt weight on my bed. I looked up from my phone and saw Sasuke at the end of my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want baka?" I asked him. I check my messages.

'From: Takair

I don't know, when are you leaving?'

'To: Takair

I dunno, Itachi said he would pick me up like 1 or 2 in the morning'

I looked to see what Sasuke was doing. He was texting on his phone as well. I looked to see who he was texting…Naruto.

"Are you going to the party?" I asked Sasuke. He turned his head to look at me.

"How do you know about the party?" he asked me back. I smirked.

"I have my sources."

"Hold on," it was almost a minute and I was texting Sakura since Ino wouldn't text me back yet and I was pissed about that.

"Huh," he said, "you were never invited."

"Damn, there has to be an invite. Oh please, this is high school. You don't need to be invited."

"Oh, cause Naruto said he was going to ask you to go on Monday."

"Who is going?"

"Me, Takair, Lee…uh…Kiba, the whole girly gang, Neji, and people like that. Merely thirty though."

"Thirty isn't a lot for you?" I asked him. He shook his head. Maye walked into my room.

"Ah, it's ducky butt." Maye joked.

"Ducky butt?" I asked out loud. Maye ran up and kick Sasuke in the shin.

"Ow, Maye! What was that for?" Sasuke asked angrily. Maye frowned.

"Humph, you left me…and I mostly felt like it." she said with a smile. I snickered.

"Ha-ha…ducky butt…" I whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sasuke yelled. Maye and I started laughing.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed, than my phone vibrated.

'From: Ino

Kiba and Nikki hooked up!…'

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

'Police are outside of Ten-ten's house…she went missing'

Now I was scared. Takair said simple things to her, I bet she have heard it before… I decided to text Takair.

'To: Takair

What did you do? Ten-ten is missing. Police are looking for her'

It took a while for him to answer back yet I was listening to Maye and Sasuke talking.

"How was tango?" Maye asked Sasuke.

"Fine…" Sasuke simply answered.

'From: Takair

I did nothing, I swear. She was just pissing me off so I cursed at her. It is was nothing'

"Hey Maye," I said to her.

"Huh?" Maye asked back. She was twirling her hair and getting bored with talking to Sasuke.

"Do you know what happened to Ten-ten?"

"I do," Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes and kept looking at Maye. She shrugged.

"Sasuke knows," she simply answered. I shifted my eyes over to Sasuke.

"She--" my phone cut him off.

"Damn…" I said under my breath.

'Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?'

I gasped…it was Ten-ten. A memory flashed in my head…

"_Who was the person's name?" _

"_H-" _

Why did that memory flash in my head. I quickly picked up the phone. I was shocked and surprised of what I heard.

"Ai…Ai…please help." I heard a teen girl sob, she was in a slight whisper. I gasped. It was obviously Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten, Ten-ten. What is wrong? Answer me!" I screamed into the phone. Sasuke looked interested in what was going on and Maye looked worried, even if she didn't really know Ten-ten. I just kept hearing Ten-ten sob. Than a door open, "Ten-ten! Answer me right now! Please…where are you? Everyone is worried.

I heard a click, the phone must have hit the ground.

"Ai…Sakura?…Ino…?" I heard her say quietly. Then I heard a loud screech.

"Ten-ten!"

**Hmm…yeah, there is basically no comment I have to say. So, if anyone wants to be in the story…cause we have new reviews then they can! Oh, and I am making a new story...two new ones for that matter. Both is high school, one lives in dorms and one is close to this but with one huge difference. I will give previews in the next chapter! love ya all, please review to make me feel very happy. Like I said, if you want to b in the story then PM me.**


	29. The One With The Lab

Ironic 29

Notes-

Ohayo peeps. Any who, my friends and I made a bet that I could get 101 good reviews by chapter 40, than I win 20 bucks. I need the 20 bucks, so please, tell Ur friends!

OKAY! I decided to make this the climax of the movie. I was think long and hard about what should happen to Ten-ten and shit, and I have finally figured it out! Well…since I watched a bunch of horror movies. Oh! And I saw The Messengers and Epic Movie in one night. Then I and my cuz had to watch this Indian movie, Guru that would be finished till 12:30 AM. So once I cam home, I fell asleep. Oh, and I do recommend Epic Movie, but not Messengers. It might have scared the shit out of me, yet, it didn't have an original plot and it was too fast. It seemed like the movie was only 20 minutes long! It hate those kind of movies…and ones that move slow too.

Enjoy!

…

"_Who was the person's name?" _

"_H-" _

Why did that memory flash in my head. I quickly picked up the phone. I was shocked and surprised of what I heard.

"Ai…Ai…please help." I heard a teen girl sob, she was in a slight whisper. I gasped. It was obviously Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten, Ten-ten. What is wrong? Answer me!" I screamed into the phone. Sasuke looked interested in what was going on and Maye looked worried, even if she didn't really know Ten-ten. I just kept hearing Ten-ten sob. Than a door open, "Ten-ten! Answer me right now! Please…where are you? Everyone is worried.

I heard a click; the phone must have hit the ground.

"Ai…Sakura?…Ino…?" I heard her say quietly. Then I heard a loud screech.

"Ten-ten!"

The phone went dead. Tears formed in my eyes and I forced them not to escape. A huge lump clogged my throat.

"Ai…what happened?" Maye asked, worried in her small tone. I only managed to shallow, which felt like a burn across my body. I couldn't believe what was going on.

The only thing I could think of was: save Ten-ten. I could care less about what others were saying or doing.

I quickly rushed out of the room. I didn't have a lead of where to find Ten-ten but I am pretty sure I know where. With only my pajamas on, which was a black short sleeve shirt with red shorts, I ran out the door. To my surprise it was raining. The rain felt like ice on my skin and it was pouring enough to fell like I was in a shower, and the shower didn't have a hot knob. I didn't know what to expect, but I ran over to Ten-ten's house.

It was a ranch, one story, with sky blue paint. The door was a creamy white with the number 19 in gold print. Indeed, police cars swarmed the household. The men were in the little house, asking her parents any questions that come off in their head. I tip toed to the closest window. It was the living room. It was also a sky blue color with white couches and a small television.

There was Ten-ten parents. The women looked like the older version of Ten-ten. Her hair was placed in a ponytail and she had no sign of make-up on. In fact, in looks like she haven't slept in weeks. The man on the other hand looked bright and energized. His soft hazel nut hair shined yet his blue eyes looked worried and scared.

I placed my ear to the side of the house to hear what they are talking about.

"Do you have any idea about where my daughter could be?" I heard a frail women ask. Her voice was filled with horror.

"We only have one lead in particular." I heard a man say. His voice was brave and strong, I would only guess he was a police officer, "It is the old, abandoned lab off on route 14."

/that is right a near the school/

"Why do you think it is there?" Ten-ten's mom asked the police officer, "Why would my daughter be there?"

"Well, I could only tell you we have spotted strange and abnormal activity coming from that lab. And we have been told that your daughter has been seen at that lab numerous of times."

"How could you say such thing?" the women asked angrily.

"Shh," another man hushed her, "it is alright honey, we can trust them into finding our daughter."

/Hmm…Ten-ten has been there a lot, eh? And it is a lab…this doesn't seem good/

I didn't know if that lead was going to help me find her but I took it anyway. The lump in my throat disappeared but my mind was on a different page than my legs. My ears were clogged with only the sound of the rain. My eyes felt like they come in contact with glue. I could see anything in front of me. My head pounded and I felt my stomach go into my throat.

I still had no clue what was going on but I listened to the men and decided to run. The more I ran, the more my head pounded and my ears clogged. When ever I swallowed, my ears would pop and then closed. My heart skipped a few beats as I came closer to my destination.

It wasn't much later when I reached the building. It was filled with moss, ivy, and vines everywhere. It was an ashy grey and the windows were broken. It looked so familiar yet my mind couldn't place it. I only thought of Ten-ten.

The rain poured harder now and I needed to go inside. The air cut threw my skin and the rain banged and numbed my every muscle. It was close to twenty degrees outside and my outfit wasn't helping.

I rushed into the building with all force. Once inside, I felt this creepy urea. It filled every inch of this building. I decided to enclose myself, only wanting to see in front of me. I heard a click and immediately looked to my left. I didn't see anything. Yet I quickened my pace. I saw rats scatter on the floor and sighed, thinking to myself that it was just the rats that made that clicking sound. There soon come a rattle. It sounded like chains moving. I looked to my right and saw red eyes glaring at me. I gasped and quicken my pace even more. This urea was creepy and my breathing became irregular. Then I looked behind me to see if the pair of eyes was still watching me. But when I did…there was no thing in sight.

Sweat began to run down my forehead.

/Ten-ten! Ten-ten…where are you/

I reminded myself that this may not be where she is. But that didn't scare me, it was the fact that this placed looked to familiar to be true. I came across rooms were they did experimenting. Maybe I did know this place…yet my brain was suppressing it from a long time ago. And maybe Ten-ten isn't here. Screw it! I am investigating this creepy place!

I walked into a room. There laid a bunch of broken beakers on the floor, scatters of paper and dust. I looked to my left and grabbed a couple of ripped pieces from the ground. These papers felt like they have been recently ripped. I decided to search around for the other papers. I glanced over to my right and gasped in horror.

The floor was smeared with blood. I rushed over to where the blood was. Maybe it was old and I didn't need to worry. I noticed a couple more ripped pieces of paper and picked them up. I quickly laid them out on the floor. Then I placed my finger on the blood and gasped. I lifted up my hand and just as I feared…blood came with it. The blood was fresh! And these ripped papers seemed like a photo. I quickly placed all the pieces together. Just trying to see who was in it. Once I finished I flew back, not believing what I was seeing. The picture sawed only one girl smiling…

Ten-ten

"No…no…it can't be." I reassured myself over and over again. I stood up, knowing what I had to do. This lead was right…Ten-ten was in this building.

I ran, desperately trying to find her. That blood was too fresh. She could be dead anywhere!

/Please…Ten-ten! Don't die on me yet/

I tripped on the cold stone. This was weird since they had stone floors and it was a lab. Yet I don't recall any events or where I was going for the last five minutes. Maybe I walked down a flight of stairs or something. I could be in the basement.

I heard a snicker and I shot up onto my feet. This wasn't good. Someone else was here. This urea was much stronger than before and my head pounded. My vision was blurry and indistinct. I decided to walk again, making sure I would trip.

There was now a chuckle. A heavy man's chuckle, it scared me. I glanced over to my right to see no one. I could hear my footsteps…which were bad. I needed to be quiet yet I was too scared to move. My legs magically moved on their own.

That is when I felt it…the strong urea. It was the worst here…in front of a door. This door. This could be where Ten-ten was. I placed the handle on the door. It was cold and un kept. It sent shivers down my spine. I slightly opened the door. When I did, I heard muffles. I couldn't take it anymore and flung the door open. I gasped at the sight I saw before me.

There was Ten-ten lying on the ground. She was wearing her uniform but the shirt was ripped, making it looks like a belly shirt, her skirt had burns at the bottom, and so did the top of her knee high socks. Her shoes were missing; her hair was down from her usual buns and had dust and burn marks on it. Her hair was ratty and messed with. Her wrists and ankles were roped together and a old ashy grey, thin cloth covered her mouth.

"Ten-ten!" I yelled. She muffled something and I couldn't understand it. I ran up to her and crouched in front of her, and tried to untie her ankles and writs. I finally did, however, the ropes were tied on so tightly that rope marks were on her wrists and ankles and seemed that they did bleed yet were only bruised now. Tears were in her eyes. I wiped some tears that escaped from her eyes.

"It is alright, Ten-ten." I reassured her, "I will get you out of here and everything will be back to normal. Believe me." I said sweetly to her. She shook her head violently and muffled loud things. It was like she was screaming yet I couldn't understand her, "Ten-ten? Stop that. Please. Everything will be alright." I heard a footstep.

"Oh…I would say that." I heard a male's voice say behind me. I gasped…now afraid to more. Ten-ten was now sitting up and crying hysterically. I forced myself to turn around and see the man who hurt Ten-ten. So I slightly turned the balls of my feet, thus, turning me around. The first thing I saw was bright blood red eyes. I gasped. Those were the same eyes I saw before while I was walking. He chuckled slightly. Now the one I heard in the basement sounded much different. His laugh was higher and softer…almost like velvet.

"Who are you?" I asked him demandingly. He chuckled once more, "What are you doing to Ten-ten?"

"I could ask the same question." I gasped slightly but then my hands formed into fists. Anger shot through me and pain soon took over because of the coldness that numb my body…for some reason I couldn't feel pain.

"Like I said…who the hell are you?" now my voice was angry and I was glad.

"Why…you don't remember me?" He started to walk closer to me. My first reaction was to slowly slide backwards as he moved slowly closer. His figure looked familiar…I squinted my eyes to get a better picture.

"E-E…Eiji?" I asked. He simply nodded. My anger took control of me. I shot up and rushed to him. He looked different then when I met him during tango classes. His eyes were a soft gold color. Why are they red now? I tried to kick him but he grabbed my ankle. He smirked seductively at me, "What did you do to Ten-ten? Answer me Eiji!" His face was close to mine, yet he still had a firm grip on my ankle. He placed his lips on my cheek roughly. I wondered why he didn't kiss my lips if he was gonna rape me.

"Now don't call me Eiji." He said after his lips parted away from my cheek. I was more confused than ever.

"Huh?" he chuckled in my ear. His voice and laughs sounded like pure velvet.

"I still believe that you don't remember me. Maybe I should do this again." He let go of my leg. Before I could think of any other attack to do, he cupped my cheeks with his hands, "I think we are old enough."

/Old enough? We? What the hell is he talking about/

He placed his lips lightly on mine. I gasped only slightly but he didn't go any further. Which that was a relief. He slowly parted away from me. I was utterly speechless at the moment. He smirked at me and then caressed my lips with his thumb. He leaned towards my ear and whispered,

"Sorry I had to do this…Rin." I gasped that he called me Rin. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled my downwards but before I could hit the ground, he kneed me in the face and that sent me flying backwards. I hit my back on the wall as my body slid down the wet and cold bricks of the wall. I coughed up some blood.

"What are you planning? How do you know my name?" I asked. Might as well say my name is Rin to this creep because it sorta is.

"I will answer that." I heard another male's voice chime from a corner. It was dark so I couldn't see him. Eiji bowed slightly to were the man was.

"Yes Master." He said. I still had no clue what was going on. 'Master' chuckled. It was still lighter then the one I heard in the hallway. Now that one gave me the creeps.

"It is nice to meet you again," Again? The man went to where Eiji was, that is were only a tiny bit of light shined. I saw his features. He had long green hair, the same length as mine and pitch black eyes with glasses. His outfit was a white lab outfit. I gasped…I knew who he was. I couldn't be…say it isn't true!

"Y-you…" I managed to stutter out of my mouth. It was that man. The one who did all those experiments on me and Takair. My fists clenched even tighter. I was sure that soon my knuckles will bleed.

"Ten-ten here has been searching about us." Doctor Hujusksi went on, "She has been peeping in this lab a lot. She desperately wanted to know so much of us demons. Even though I am not a demon myself…" I cut him off.

"Oh, you are a demon. You may not have a monster in you, but you sure as well act like one." Eiji ran up to me and kicked me in the face. That sure shut me up.

"So, if she wants to know so much, then I will give her all the info she needs." He said with a grin. I didn't like were this was going. My eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying?" Doctor Hujusksi chuckled again.

"I am going to turn her into one." That was it! No one will turn my friends into what I am! I shot up and rushed over to the doctor. He smirked and snapped his fingers. Just then, five different teen boys jumped from the ceiling and grabbed a hold of me. I struggled to break free but the grip was too strong. I winced from the pain I was receiving.

"Master! Master!" a fat one yelled, his voice was all raspy, "Can I eat her now?" I gasped and struggled even more. The demon boys laughed at my horror.

"No…not yet." Doctor Hujusksi answer, he then glanced over at Eiji. Eiji nodded and dashed over to Ten-ten. She must have been knocked out at some time because her eyes were closed and when Eiji picked her up bridal style, she looked dead. He placed her on a chair. I struggled even more to get out.

"You let Ten-ten go! Do what ever you want with me! I don't give a damn! Just don't hurt Ten-ten! Don't turn her into someone like me! Please…" I begged. Eiji shook his head as he titled Ten-ten's head to the side. He kissed her collarbone.

"Forgive me." He said out loud. I didn't know who he was talking to but I didn't like it one bit. I side kicked a boy to my right and he went flying. That is when the rest of the boys…except Eiji stared at the one boy fly to the wall. This was my chance. I quickly escaped out of there and made a mad dash towards Eiji. He quickly crouched down and I looked at him in confusion. He round kick my legs, sending me to the ground. That is when the teen boys picked me up from the ground and smirked as they clung on to me strong.

Eiji looked at all of them, "Beat her up, make sure she is dead." The boys cheered. Tears escaped from my eyes. This boy was familiar before I saw him at the tango lessons I knew it! It was him. The memories haunted me for a while.

"Ed! Edward!" Eiji was shocked at what I yelled. The boys still continued to smirk as one punched me in the stomach. Eiji looked away from me.

"Ashley," he whispered. I smiled at him as one boy jammed his leg into my stomach. I coughed up blood.

"Ed!" I cried out in pain. He decide to not stare or even make a passing glance at me.

"Hearts go on."


	30. The One With The Hospital

Ironic 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…just the weirdest plot in the world!

Notes-

Hey! I only got like, three reviews. But I am still happy. I have a new story, but it is M. Okay? Nothing gross happens in the first chapter though. And I am not gonna watch I Love New York anymore…cause she kicked off Boston, and I liked him ( . :3 aw well. She only got rid of him because he is white! Now, I have a huge project due in one week and the final draft is due tomorrow and I never even got my topic sentence. He-he. :3, okay

Enjoy

…

"Ed!" I yelled again. Edward didn't do anything to Ten-ten, he just stared at her. Then, he let out a sigh and turned around to see me. The teen boys stopped punching me to look up at Ed. He was just staring at me.

"I will not hurt Ten-ten," he said. A smile lit on my face, "on one condition."

"What is it? I will do anything." I said happily. That is when Doctor Hujuski came into the picture.

"You know Rin…you escaped from me a while ago. I put a frown on my face, I sort of don't want to remember anything anymore, "and that boy who was with you…Hn…I think I named him Yoru."

"His name is Takair." I said while clenching my teeth.

"Hn, whatever. He escaped about two years later by some one else. Then…there was this other boy."

"Huh? There wasn't another boy when I was here."

"Well, he wasn't in your cell. You were with Yoru."

"Takair," I corrected him. He sighed.

"He escaped about a year after _Takair_ but we had him two years before we got you guys. And I am pretty sure he is the same age as you guys." I gasped. That must mean that the boy was five when he was taken here…and he was eleven when he finally got out. Whoa, he was being experimented on for six years.

"Well…what do you want me to do about it?"

"It is simple. Find Takair and bring him here, along with the other boy. Hn. I think his name is…oh, it is Gaara." I gasped. How could his family do that to him? For power or something? I knew my parents brought me here because they were poor but this was crazy. I looked over at Edward, who still had red eyes.

"And what the fuck is your new name Ed?" I asked him.

"It is Eiji." Edward answered me. My hands turned into fists and the teen boys tightened their grip on my arms.

"What the hell happened? I thought you were dead. My father went to war because of you. He thought he was like…avenging you death or something. And when he came back…he wasn't the same…he never was. That is when he started to smoke pot and he lost his job so we had to move here! It is all your damn fault that my parents are dead!" Edward tensed at my words.

"Your parents died?" I just nodded.

"How are you still living. You should be damn to go out and find me." Edward started to laugh. I looked at him in confusion.

"Oh please, I would never go and find you." those words hurt my chest. Now my breath became abnormal, "I would be dead if it wasn't for him."

"Hn, I wish you were."

"Let's just get this over with," Doctor Hujuski said, "Are you going to join us and bring Takair and Gaara with you?" I hesitated with my answer.

"…No…never! I will never hurt any of my friends!" I screamed at him. I kicked one boy who was behind me. Two boys started to beat me up. One punched me in the face, another kicked me in the stomach. I coughed up more blood.

"Fine, Eiji," Hujuski began. Edward looked over at him, "Turn her into one of us." Edward nodded.

"No! Don't you dare lay a finger on Ten-ten. I will not let you turn her into someone like me!" I punched a boy in the face. I kicked a boy who was on the side of me. That is when the boys let go of me. I didn't know why but I used that to my advantage and rushed over to Edward. Edward dashed behind me and pull my hair. I was stuck in my position. I noticed a sharp point hit my neck.

"This should shut you up." Edward whispered in my ear. I felt something go inside of me. The thing he placed on my neck was an injection needle. I winced in pain. He took away the needle. I quickly tried to kick him but he dodged it easily.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked angrily at him.

"I poisoned you. You should be dead in a matter of minutes." he smirked at me. He then kicked me in the stomach which made me go flying back to the wall. My body filled with pain and blood dripped out of my mouth. The teen boys snickered as they looked at Ten-ten. Edward went and got something else that was in a needle. I had to stop them, but my energy was draining.

I looked to my left to see Ten-ten's pink razor phone. I quickly grabbed it. I opened up the phone. I quickly glanced up to see if anyone was looking at me. They didn't so I quickly texted Sasuke since Maye didn't have a cell…or at least I don't think so.

'To: Sasuke

This is Ai, Ten-ten and I have been kidnapped, bring police really fast. They already beat me up and injected me with this poison or something. We are at the old abandoned lab off route 14...in the basement…I think. Come quick…they are killing Ten-ten…'

I sent the message. Once it said it was sent, I chucked it to the ground and faked fainting. I closed both my eyes and curled myself into a ball. I heard some guys chuckle.

"Is she dead already?" I heard a boy asked.

"No…she has about twenty minutes left, she probably just fainted from the pain." I heard Edward inform them.

"Hn," another boy said, "how pathetic."

I lied there for what seems like forever. I kept opening one eye to see if they were going to inject Ten-ten. When ever they were about to. I would fake that I woke up and was ready to beat them up. That is when only two from the group went and rushed to me. That is when they would kick me in my face and stomach. I didn't think my stomach could take it any more.

That is when I heard a bunch of foot steps and flashlights.

/Yes/

**So, he is not that much of a bastard if he really called the police. That is awesome.**

"Freeze." I heard a man say. That is when about five cops came into the room. They held kunais and guns. My heart was pounding and my vision was getting blurry. My twenty minutes must be up. I noticed someone come up to me.

"Ai-san! Ai-san!" the young girl yelled as she shook me. I smirked at her.

"Maye…?" I asked. She nodded.

"You look awful!" she yelled in worry. I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like shit," I groaned from the pain, "Um…" That is when I saw Sasuke. He was standing and staring at me, "Sasuke," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I just stared at him. Did he just ask me if I was okay? Wow…that is a little OOC for him.

"Um…Sasuke? Can I ask you a favor?" I asked him. He tensed a bit yet he nodded, "Can you bring me to the hospital?"

ZzZ

While Sasuke, Maye and Itachi were rushing me to the hospital…I fainted. I never saw a white light, which was good, but I felt like I was in a dream. I was on a mountain looking down on a village. It was a nice and peaceful one with lots of cherry blossom trees and stone paths. I noticed this couple there. A blond haired boy holding hands with a brown haired girl. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. I looked in awe. Then, I heard screaming. I shook my head. The couple looked away from each other. Kunais were thrown and hit the couple. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I stood from where I was sitting. I step a little to see a better view. The teen girl looked up, she had a kunai in her back and leg, blood dripped from her mouth. She slightly moved her hand so she can grasp her boyfriends. I stepped one more step. The boy opened his eyes and smiled slightly. I stepped again, that is when I slipped and fell off the mountain. That is when I screamed at the top of my lungs and I actually heard it.

That is when I also woke up in a hospital room. There was a needle taped on my right hand, my stomach and head was bandaged, and I was on a respirator. I heard the heart monitor and noticed I was attached to it. That is when I noticed someone to the side of me. I glanced over and gasped, even though I couldn't even hear it. It was Sasuke. He was sitting on a chair and staring at me. He noticed I was up. Then he walked out of the room.

/-sarcastically- aw thanks/

**He is such a bastard**

But just a few moments later, the doctor came in with Sasuke.

"How are you doing Ms. Coddington?" the doctor asked me. I rolled my eyes. I felt like shit.

"…" I groaned. He checked my pulse and changed my bandages.

"You're lucky Ms. Coddington. We thought we lost you. You were unconscious for two days and actually lost you for about five minutes yesterday. It was scary. But you should be find in a week."

/No, I should be fine now/

**Don't worry, I will help you. You will be cured by tonight.**

/Thanks Rin/

The nurse came in. She was a little startled that the doctor was in the room. She smiled at me, then at Sasuke.

"Hello Ms. Coddington. I am so glad you are awake. And hello Sasuke." she said happily. Yet Sasuke ignored her and kept looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

ZzZ

It was about two hours later and I was declared the hospital's miracle child. They told me my stomach was pumped and they were pretty sure I wasn't going to make it. And another thing is that I have held COMPLETELY by five a night. Sasuke left at three. I said sorry to him that he missed school, but, who would say sorry for that? Everyone wants to miss school! Maye stopped by at four with Itachi to see if I was okay.

"Whoa, Ai-san. Were you even sick?" Maye asked me. I just nodded as I was laying on my bed and flipping though channels. I left it on Maury. The title was 'get my 14 year old daughter to stop beating and prostituting'. I was pissed at the teens who think that they are the boss of everything and wants their parents dead. I wish I could punch them in their faces.

By the time it reached six, the doctor said I was allowed to go home. But I should wait till anything else acts up. So I laid on white bed. The nurse came in and smiled warmly at me. I decided to ask her a question:

"Hey, how do you know Sasuke?"

"Oh, him? He was here everyday that you were out, once, he even stayed over night. It was so cute. So while I gave you medicine, I decided to talk to him."

"Huh? Oh man, you must be joking me!"

"Um, no. He was here every day since you got here. And so was his siblings but they went to school. So Sasuke stayed for…uh…I am pretty sure it was at least 50 hours since this is your third night here and the others only been here for six."

"Six…compared to 50?!"

"Yes, now it is time to go. The doctor will give you prescriptions before you go."

ZzZ

Itachi picked me up near seven. That is when we went to the store and got my medicine. I hate taking medicine. I had to take five pills in the morning and two at night along with syrup. Once we got home, I felt like passing out but I had to take my medicine. The pills looked like horse pills and the syrup had a horrible taste and after taste.

When I got into my room I noticed Sasuke there.

"Hey Sasuke. Because of Rin, I am 100 percent better." I said to him. He looked confused.

"Who is Rin?" Sasuke asked me. I sighed at him.

"I told you, I have a demon in me and her name is Rin. No duh Sasuke." I sat on my bed next to him, "Um…I wanna say thank you."

"Huh?"

"Well…" I was trying to find the words to say, but like always, I cant think of anything, "you stayed at the hospital for a long time…at least I hope the nurse wasn't lying to me."

"Maybe she was." Sasuke said as he cupped my chin. He leaned closer and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Night Sasuke-kun." I said happily. I lied in my bed. Sasuke started to walk out my door but then stopped, turned around, and stared into my eyes.

"If you cant go to sleep…or something…then you know where my room is." he said to me. I just nodded and with that, he walked out the door.

ZzZ

I quickly fell asleep. I had the same dream again, the one I had when I was unconscious for two days. This time, it went further. After I fell from the mountain, I got up and dusted myself off. I decided to walk to find the couple who must have died.

I noticed a boy with blond hair placing a rose on the girl with brown hair. The boy looked up at me. His smile as warm. The boy straightened and walked up to me and brushed hair away from my face. He smirked widely at me.

"I will get you and Ten-ten." he whispered harshly in my ear. I slammed my eyes shut, wishing it to go away. When I opened my eyes, I was in a total different place. I saw my parents car slammed against a oak tree. I rushed over to the scene. I saw my father's body out of the windshield with blood all over his face while my mother wasn't even in the car.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice was raspy and it cracked. I searched around for my mother. That is when I saw the boy again, my mother was all bloody on the floor and he placed another rose on her.

"I am still alive." he said to me. I screamed and closed my eyes…just go away!

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a different scene. I was at my summer home in America. I walked inside and looked around. I saw the blond boy again.

"Get outta my house!" I yelled at him. He was kneeling on the ground and placing a rose on this girl. She had green hair and wore a white sweatshirt with jeans and black converse.

"Bring them…or I will get Ten-ten back and you wont be so lucky unlike last time." The boy said harshly. He placed the rose on the girl, "Doesn't she look familiar…Ashley?" I looked at the girl more carefully. She had blood all over clothes. I gasped in shock…it was me.

I woke up in cold sweat. I started to cry. It lasted for a couple of minutes and then decided to go into Sasuke's room. I knocked on his door.

"Come in…" I heard a teen boy said. I opened to door.

"Sorry for waking you." I said sadly, "I just…had a nightmare and needed to be with someone for a while." Sasuke turned on his light. He moved a little bit on his bed and I sat down next to him.

"Let's go to sleep." he complained. I just stared at him.

"Uh…what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Just go to sleep. You can stay in the same room with me…but only for tonight…okay?"

"Fine…" I lied next to him through the night. I noticed for the first half of the night, he tried to stay away from me as far as possible. For the next part, he went closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. That is what mostly kept me up…since it was uncomfortable that someone was this close to me…in a bed!

But I slowly fell asleep and I didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night.

**Okay, that is the end of this chapter…the beginning of the party is next.**


	31. The One With The Flashbacks

Ironic 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or his wicked awesome party…that belongs to my friends and cousins for giving me the ideas.

Notes-

Here is were I tell u what happened in the great USA. And this is the start of the party…I am not sure if I will finish the whole party, only if I am that bored. And I have one SERIOUS cold. I think it is more though. I have a pounding headache and I keep throwing up. Jeez…okay…

Enjoy!

…

The next week went by slow that even I couldn't stand it. I awaited for Saturday all week. I wondered how Naruto's party would end up like. Ten-ten was fine now, she started going to school on Thursday. She wasn't the same since that dreadful Saturday night. I tried to asked her what happened from her point of view but when I did, she shook…on the verge of tears. I kept quiet after that…

Edward…

Why?

I would never think you'd be the one to do this. You were so caring and nice. You cared for me, then…I thought you died. Yet you are alive, along with other people. Those red eyes still haunt me. Where were his beautiful golden eyes?

"_If it wasn't for him…I would be dead."_

Is that true? Maybe…I was going to die so my parents brought me there. Maybe that is only way Edward went there. Was Eiji his demon's name? Who knows. But the one thing I despised the most was how be couldn't just see me again…

Everything changed the last week I thought he was alive…

(Okay…I will say September 11th happened when Ai was 13...or a year ago. Deal with it)

(September 4)

I awoke in my bed in America. The sun was blocked from my blinds and my bed was warm and cozy. I spend my summers in America and go back to my mom in Japan for school. The time I spend with my father is: June 30- September 17. That is when only a half a year before my parent's death, my father moved to Japan so I didnt feel so bad when I go to America. I shot up from my bed and looked around my red room. To the side was a rocking chair, and there sat Edward.

"I thought you wouldn't be here." I said to him. He smiled lightly.

"I am always here." he said softly at me. I smiled.

I quickly skipped over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his ice cold hands around me even if he was wearing a tan sweatshirt. He rocked slowly as I curled up in a ball in his lap. I could only fell him breathing in and out, I could never hear his heart perfectly. He kissed me on the top of my head. We have never kissed before since we both declared that we were to young…is 13 really too young? Yet he always kissed me on top of my head, my forehead and the tip of my nose.

It is always peaceful with him. He was in all of my classes and he always was home with me. My father loved him and my mother thought we made a good couple. But I lived with my father the most and Edward was very rich that he gave my father is extra cottage. It was two stories with two bedroom, 2.5 bathrooms and an elegant fireplace.

When we both walked down the stairs…my father was already at his job. He usually goes to work at around five in the morning.

Edward quickly went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I know it seems weird to some people, but back when I was in America, Ed did all the cooking. I just couldn't top him. While he was cooking, I was watching television. Edward was soon done with the meal and placed it on the coffee table. As we ate, we talked about school and how Jess and Eric were still together and we thought it was amazing. I couldn't really eat, in fact, I never really ate when I was in America. I just kept looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked me. I nodded and looked back at my meal. I quickly ate a egg.

"I'm fine," I said as I chewed on my egg. He placed his cold hand on my forehead.

"Hmm…" he said. It seemed like he was thinking, "you feel warm." I pulled his hand away and enlaced it with mine.

"You always think I am warm." I chuckled at him, "Your hands are always freezing."

"I guess you are right." He looked off to the side of me. I had a puzzled look on my face.

"What is wrong Ed?" I asked him with a concerned tone. He looked straight at me. His golden eyes looked serious.

"There is something…I always wanted to tell you." I smiled at him.

"Tell me then," He placed his hands on my face. He leaned in a little closer.

"I…love you," he nearly choked on his words. I gasped in amazement. No one ever told me they have loved me. No one ever said they loved me, not even Sasuke. And I am pretty sure Naruto never said it either. He leaned even closer to me. I wanted for my first kiss with the one I loved as well. We have been together since we were 11 and we have been friends since we were seven.

I lightly opened my mouth and awaited for the kiss of a life time. Or…at least I thought. Once he came close enough, he kissed me on my nose. Something he has done a thousand times before. I placed a frown on my face. He notice the frown on my face and chuckled.

"We are still too young." he reminded me. I frowned even more.

"I am 13 ½. I think I am old enough for one little kiss!" I said to him.

"Please, can we wait?" he asked me. I simply nodded, a little disappointed I might add.

It was close to when he had to move to New York from our little town of Hails, Tennessee.

"Please…" I whispered to him.

"I am sorry Ashley, I am leaving. You cant come with me." he said to me. He stayed his distance from me.

"Why do you tell me this now?" he looked at the ground of where we were. It was a dirt ground from the small woods a near my house.

"Because…Ashley…" he looked up at me, "I am not good enough for you." I gasped.

"What?" I said, practically on the verge of tears, "You are good for me Ed,"

"No, Ashley…you need to let go." I started to cry now. He looked down at his feet. He still stayed his distance and made sure that he was at least four feet away.

"Please…you said you would be with me…forever…"

"Ashley, don't do anything you will regret,"

"Well! I am regretting that I am not pinning you on the ground to stay here."

"Ashley, don't do anything stupid."

"Edward…"

"Ashley, hearts go on."

"How do you know?" I asked him angrily. He still didn't stare at me.

"I am leaving. Good bye." I reached out to grab his arm but he was running away. I completely broke down from there. I cried. And cried. And cried.

"Miss Coddington?" the teacher asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of reality. Some students laughed at me. I soon sunk under my seat. The teacher cleared her throat.

"What is the problem to number six?" I quickly sat up and glanced down at my paper. The answer…? Oh, the answer to six was that Black Death started in 1347, only in parts of England. The area around Italy.

"1347 and Italy," I said out loud. The teacher shook her head and went back to teaching. Today was Friday, and I really wanted it to be Saturday.

The day went even slower after that. Since I wanted to make the time faster then we all decided to hang out at Sakura's house. Her house was interesting, especially since her brother was around. He told me that he turned sixteen already. He was so close to Sasuke's age and Thoru was a junior. Thoru was in 11th grade while Sasuke was in 9th and they were so close to being the same age. Something didn't add up here. Thoru explained to me that he started school when he was four instead of five. Maybe Sasuke started school at six then, I had no clue.

ZzZ

"Let's go up stairs." Sakura said with a yawn, "It is eleven." with that statement, I gasped, and shot up.

"What the fuck? I am so late! I am going to get scolded!" I complained. Thoru stood up from the couch.

"I will drop you off, where do you live?" He asked me. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Really? You will drop me off? But it is night and you are too young to drive." I warned him. He placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh, we will keep it a secret, ne?" I just nodded, "Now where do you live?"

"I will tell you in the car." I grabbed on his wrist and pulled him out the door.

ZzZ

"I can't believe you live here, I have heard about Uchias." Thoru said with a scared tone in his voice. His grip to the steering wheel tightened.

"Uh…I have to go," I said as I opened up the door. He quickly grabbed on to my shoulders. That reminded me of something, "Um…Thoru, I have to say something--"

"Shh," he commanded me. Our lips crashed and I gasped. I tried to get out of his grip, but when I did, his grip tightened. I decided to just go along with it, this reminded me of when Orochimaru kissed me. I will just count.

11...12...13...14...

He carefully licked the bottom of my lip. Now I needed this to stop. He slid down his hands to my waist. I decided to struggle now, almost loosing breath. I screamed, yet it was muffled. He immediately stopped.

"Thoru stop!" I yelled, I grabbed his hands and shoved them away and ran out of the car.

I jetted into the house. When I ran through the door, I only had one mission: to get into my room. As I got in, I dashed up the stairs and into my room. When I opened my door, I noticed Sasuke on my bed texting.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. He looked up from his cell and glanced at me, he placed a smirk on.

"You're late," he reminded me.

I only sighed back, "I am fine now so you don't need to be here every night."

"Maybe I want to." he said slyly. I shrugged and strolled to my bed to join him.

"Who are you texting?" I asked him. He went back to looking at his cell.

"Naruto…and you are not going to the party tomorrow." I gasped. How could someone uninvited me? That is so rude!

"Naruto uninvited me?! Uninvited? How is that possible?!!?" Sasuke looked up to me and smirked.

"Naruto didn't uninvited you baka…I said you are not going." I gasped as anger shot through me. Why would Sasuke do that to me?

"Sasuke-teme! I am fine! Why did you say that?"

"I am just concerned about you. Okay?" I quickly stopped bitching to him. He grabbed my chin. I started to blush bright red, even if he has been doing this every night. Just a small peck on the lips. I should be fine with this now, yet I am not. Sasuke smirked, "I am not kissing you tonight…Hn…who did you see?" I had a puzzled look on my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You kissed someone already…Hn…I would have to say…uh…about five minutes ago. Maybe even less." I gasped with amazement that he knew that so quick. Did Uchias have a sense or something? My lips started to quiver.

"H-H-How do y-y-you know t-that?" I asked him. I could barely manage to speak. He didn't answer and kissed me on my forehead.

"You're a slut." I gasped, how dare someone say that.

"Sasuke! I am no slut. And you are such a bastard you dyke!" He chuckled as his lips were still on my forehead. He parted from me, "…how did you know?"

"Surprisingly…your lips are bruised."

"Huh?" I touched my lips, they didn't hurt.

"How long was it?" I glanced away from Sasuke.

"17 seconds, I counted since I wanted to get the hell outta there." Sasuke stroked my hair. His cell beeped. He quickly grabbed his phone,

"Hello?" he said. I smirked at him as he still stroke my hair.

"_What would you do to surprise a guy who was busy?" Ino asked. I snorted._

"_Busy with what?" I asked. Ino just simply smirked._

"_I dunno…what if he is on the phone?"_

"_I would kiss him! Totally, especially since he is on the phone. Cha, he would so be shocked." Sakura said happily…_

:3...hurray!

I laced my arms around his neck. He started to stutter on the phone.

"Uh…ye-yeah," he said over the phone.

I only placed my lips about a centimeter away. I brushed my lips against his. He started blushing while I smirked. I didn't want to kiss him, but I did only put my lips only very slightly and only for about a brisk second.

"Um…I-I got to--" he didn't even finish his sentence but hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked as I sat on Sasuke's lap. He looked away from me.

"No one of you concern." he simply answered. I licked my lips.

"Oh really?" I asked while I raised my eyebrow. He only nodded. I placed my lips on the tip of his nose. I looked at him to see that his eyes were closed. I parted away from him.

"Ai…" he said sweetly. He cupped my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, nothing to it.

Once we parted, I smiled at him. I caressed his cheek with my thumb.

"Night Sasuke-kun," that is what I always say after we kiss. I got off of him and lied on my bed. Sasuke placed the covers over me. I was quickly going to fall asleep. He grinned at me and placed his lips on my forehead.

"Yeah…night…" he said as he parted from me. With that, he quickly left the room.

I lied there for a while. Just thinking. Wanting to go to sleep but couldn't. It was strange because whenever Sasuke left…I couldn't go to sleep. I knew what I had to do if I couldn't get to sleep. I did this when I first came home from the hospital. I stood up from my bed and got to my dresser. I placed on orange sweats and a white t-shirt. I tip toed into Sasuke's room. His room was pitch black just like mine.

"Uh…excuse me Sasuke-kun." I said. I heard covers move. Then a couple of bangs, then the sound of a 'click'. His lamp on his small night stand turned on. He rubbed his eyes.

"Ai?" he asked me. I nodded. He groaned because I just woke him up. He moved over slightly, closer to his lamp. I quietly slid over to his bed. His bed was always warmer then mind since his counterpane was thicker. He kissed me on the forehead and I quickly fell asleep after that.

ZzZ

I woke up in the morning to find Sasuke's arms wrapped around my waist, pulled me close to him. The room was dark, maybe it was still night out. I tried to pull out of his grip but when I did, Sasuke's grip tightened. So I decided to fall back asleep but before I did, I whispered these words in his ear:

"I am gonna go to the party, no matter what you do."

ZzZ

The sun rolled around and that is what woke me up. My stomach churned and I had to throw up, I was used to this now. I quickly loosened Sasuke's grip and ran to the bathroom. As I did every morning, I threw up. When I got back, Sasuke was still sleeping. I glanced over to the clock; 10:46. I smirked at him. He looked like a little child as he sleep.

I brushed his hair out of his face.

I walked back into my room and started texting on my phone. The party starts at six, I had a while to get ready. I wondered what I was going to wear. I texted Sakura, seeing what she was wearing. She explained over the phone that she was wearing a pink tub top with a jean skirt and pink furred boots. I snorted at her answer. Maybe I will wear something among those lines. I decided to wear, (again…in profile) a white belly shirt with a pink skirt with a floral design along with my white knee high boots. And maybe I will let my hair down and texted more on my phone.

Ino was going to wear something close to Sakura's. She is going to wear a purple tub top with jean shorts and purple converse. I decided to text Ten-ten. She told me she was going and gonna wear a blue spaghetti strapped shirt with a jean skirt along with black boots. I texted Hinata and Hinata texted that she was going to wear a tan sweatshirt, purple Capri sweatpants with black sneakers. She was always the un fun one.

I put on my television and decided to watch The Simpsons. When commercials came on, I worked on my outfit and how to make it my own personal style. When the show came back on, I of course watched it. I quickly ran down the stairs to grab something to eat.

"Ohayo Maye-chan." I said to her as I slid into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at me as she followed. As we walked into the dinning room I noticed both the guys there eating. Then I looked over to my left to see G. He smirked at me.

"Would you two like something to eat Miss Coddington and Miss Maye?" he asked the both of us. Maye nodded happily. I smiled back at him.

"Sure G," he answered. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Maye and I took a seat at the table across from the two other boy teens.

"I am going to that party Sasuke." I said to him as G brought out breakfast for Maye and me.

"No you're not," Sasuke said back to me. I picked up a piece of my hash brown and threw it at him. He grabbed it off his shirt and threw it back toward me.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled at us, "No throwing food."

"Sorry Itachi-sempei." I smiled sweetly at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and murmured,

"Suck up." I frowned at him.

"I am going!" I yelled at Sasuke. His hands hit the table.

"You are not going and that is final!" he yelled back at me angrily. I then threw my hands back on the table. I was ready to scream my head off. Maye looked worried and seemed as if any second she was going to slouch over and cry while Itachi sat there…eating his food,

"Sasuke! I am going no matter what you say! You can not tell me what to do! You are not my father!" With that, I ran up to my room.

ZzZ

I stared at my outfit and was actually thinking if I should go or not. Bad things could happen and maybe Sasuke is protecting me. There was a knock on my door as I was watching the show, House. Only because I missed it last week and I had TIVO, thank god for TIVO.

"Come in," I yelled as I still stared at the TV. I watched the commercials come on when I realized that tomorrow was Valentines Day. I rolled my eyes. How I hated Red Day, or Love Day. What ever the fuck you call it! I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. Then a pair of warm lips touch the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," the voice said…even though it doesn't sound like they meant it, "You can go to the party." I smirked.

ZzZ

Six rolled around and I placed on my outfit. Maye helped with waving my hair and choosing my earrings. She picked out diamond hoop earrings. I walked out of my room and knocked on Sasuke's door. The door jiggled a bit and he opened it. He wore a black shirt with dark jeans. Too normal for him. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to go or what?" I asked him. He just nodded. Sasuke enlaced his hand in mine and I blushed, "Stop that Sasuke." I scolded him.

"No," he simply said to me as he pecked me on the lips. He did once more, and again. Maybe six times in a row, "You look so damn good." he smirked at me, our lips barely a centimeter apart. That is when I stutter…and even worse, blush.

"S-s-stop it." Sasuke cupped my chin. This was actually starting to get annoying. I wasn't even going out with him. And I knew what peasant I would give to Naruto and Sasuke won't be happy when he finds out. And I bet he will…I just know it. He kissed me once more, this time, it was passionate. I actually loved it and I really didn't want to. He let go of my hand and my arms immediately wrapped around his neck. Maybe it was Rin who did it; in fact, I haven't heard from her in a while. Sasuke licked the bottom of my lip. I gasped and that was his opportunity to go and taste my mouth. He pulled me closer to him and searched around my mouth. We both heard a whistle. We parted quickly and looked to see who it was. It was Itachi…and he was smirking.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. But we better start going or you two will be late." he reminded us. Sasuke and I nodded.

As we walked out the door, Sasuke whispered seductively in my ear,

"We will finish this tonight."

I shivered at his words…or maybe it was the sudden cold that hit my skin because snow was slightly falling…or maybe it was both. Who knows? As we went into Itachi's sleek car, I wiggled around in my seat. One word described me at the time: nervous. Sasuke noticed me and smirked as I wiggled around. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop this then I will kick your ass." I warned to him. He snorted.

"You are so cute when he is nervous." he joked with me. I felt his warm breath on my neck and I wiggled out of his grip.

"I swear. Once we get to Naruto's house…I am gonna grab a frying pan and sock you. I swear. And Itachi…don't try to stop me."

ZzZ

We both went through the door and the first thing I saw was Kiba and Nymph making out.

"Hey! Get a room!" I yelled loudly…since the music was blasting and I could hardly hear my thoughts. Nymph backed off away from Kiba. Kiba looked a little disappointed. I smirked at them. Nymph smiled hugely and ran up to me.

"You look sexy Ai!" Nymph yelled at me. We both hugged. Once we parted, I looked at her outfit. A black short sleeve shirt with a blue fishnet shirt underneath. She wore baggy jeans and black converse.

"Look at you." I said to her, "And you and Kiba getting you guys game on. Good for you!" Nymph laughed at me.

"Chi and the rest of that girly gang are all having some beer in the kitchen if ya want some." I gasped. Maybe this was one thing Sasuke was trying to protect me from: getting drunk. And I am one of those people who are BELOW the influence when it comes to drinking, drugs, or sex. Sadly…if someone offers…I take it.

I walked into the kitchen to see and bunch of boys drinking and hitting on my girls. Who were also drinking for that matter. They were clinging on to the guys and begging to go into a room. Well…they weren't but you get my point. One of the boys looked up at me as I walked in. He smirked.

"Lookie here guys! It is Cat Women." the boy said. For some reason, a memory flashed in my head:

_"Lookie here guys! It is Ai." Sai said as I sat down._

_"Go to hell!" I snapped at them. This was the only class that I had to friends to defend me._

_"Oh. I like them feisty." Orochimaru said._

_"Why don't you guys just leave me alone?"_

_"Well heard you were moving today." Kabuto said._

_"What is it to you?"_

_"We just wanted to give you a peasant before you leave." Orochimaru said as his group came closer to me. Orochimaru came closer to me, our faces mere inch apart…_ Ew

Not that memory.

"Now the party is gonna get hot." another teen said with Sakura and another girl around his arms…

/Hn. Pimp/

"Let's get this party started!"


	32. The One With The Party

Ironic 32

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but this idea is mine…and my cousins…-cough-

Notes-

:3, I still love ya all! And still bring on the great reviews. Uh…I have a huge project worth half my grade due in two days and I haven't started it yet…XD. Okay…I am totally screwed. And it has been like, 10 days later and I did get a B…Cha:3, any who, this is **_VERY BERRY LONG_**, in fact, this is the longest chapter of Ironic EVER!...or so I think...uh...I am pretty sure, but I am going to have to check back on that one. So sit back, get some snacks and enjoy the kick ass party peeps.

But still…

Enjoy!

…

Sakura went up to me and gave me a hug.

"Ai-chan! You made it." Sakura said happily to me.

"Yeah…I see you made it too." I said, sounding bored so my words were slow, then I decided to get serious, "What are you doing with that guy there?"

"Oh, him?" she pointed to the guy behind her. I nodded at her. She giggled a bit, "Aw Ai, get a grip. You got to get the guys what they want in order to get what you want." I stood there for a second…just thinking.

"Uh…that doesn't sound right." I raised an eyebrow at her, "You are already drunk…aren't you?" she just punched me in my arm.

"Aw, I'm not drunk! Well, got to go back to the guys." Sakura waved by to me. I rolled my eyes and decided to walk around. A guy wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Hey chibi," the boy said. This breath reeked of beer and pot. I growled at him, I didn't want anyone to touch me, "wanna beer?"

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him. I got outta his grip and slapped him across the face. He raised an eyebrow at me and mumbled something under his breath as he walked away from me. I just sighed and still looked around for someone I knew…who wasn't making out or trying to have sex with someone who they never or barely talked to. I came across a cooler. A couple of teens started to grab cans of beer and drink. I just stared at the cooler.

"Oh look," a teen girl said, "It is Cat Women…wanna drink?" I looked up at her. She held a can of beer out. She shook it a bit as she had a sly smirk on her face. I just nodded and took the beer.

I opened it and fizz went on my shirt. I gulped and brought the drink to my lips and sipped it a little. The taste was bitter and very sour which made me cough and choke. The teens laughed at me. I shot a glare towards them. I took another sip, now I was pretty used to the taste of the beer.

I took a few more small sips till someone smacked the can of beer out of my hands. The beer can landed on Naruto's hardwood floor. I was going to scream at the person who did that. The teens I was a near frowned at the person.

"Aw, you are always no fun," a girl with brown hair that was placed in a side ponytail.

"Let Cat Women have a drink." the other boy said. I shot my head to look at the person but when I did, I quickly regretted myself for even taking the drink. Right to the side of me was a very pissed Sasuke. He grabbed onto my wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Sasuke asked angrily at me. I stuttered.

"Uh…uh…I was just-" I started to answer but was cut off by him.

"You were just trying to get drunk, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't! I was just having a drink. It is nothing! Everyone here is having a drink, why cant I?"

"Because, knowing you, you will get drunk and who knows what the hell could happen to you!"

**Well…he has a point**

/Oh shut up…/

Even though Sasuke was right about me getting drunk, cause I probably will…I still didn't want him to care about me. It is my life and if I wanna get drunk, then I could. I got out of Sasuke's grip on my wrist.

"Get off me Sasuke! I am allowed to have a drink and you cant stop me!" I yelled at him. I grabbed a drink from the cooler and opened it. I took a big gulp from it and nearly wanted to gag but I didn't show it. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…I don't care if you get drunk anymore. Screw it,"

I smiled as I took another small sip. I decided to again, walk around to find someone. Music blasted my favorite songs and I danced only a couple of seconds; then I went back to searching.

That is when I saw Naruto. I placed a smile on my face. Then I strolled over to him.

"Hey," I said loudly so he would hear me. He glanced over at me. He only stared at me for a couple of seconds then placed a brief smile on his tan face.

"Hey Ai!" he yelled back.

"Great party so far."

"Thanks,"

"Hey Naruto, I got a present for you." I said with a sly smile on my face.

"What is it?" he looked confused. I leaned closer to him and placed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled as I pulled away.

"And there is more where that came from." He smirked even wider as I decided to walk away and find some one else. I found a couple of girls at my school who are in my Science and Spanish class. They were playing beer bong. That is when you have a ping pong ball and whoever is able to place the ball into the beer, the other person has to drink it. I decided to play a few rounds. All five rounds, I lost and had to drink a little bit of beer.

I decided to walk into the kitchen when I noticed all the guys and girls played 'I Never'. (by girls and guys, I mean: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Nymph, Kiba, Takair…and the rest. Except Chi and Maye. Maye is with her friends and Chi is with Itachi :3) That is when someone has to say a sentence that starts, 'I have never…', then they say something they have never done. If someone has done it, they drink.

Sakura laughed as she drank some of her drink at the table. I pulled up a chair. Ino looked over at me and smirked.

"Well look who decided to join the party." Ino said with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I have been at this party." I said rudely to her. Sasuke growled at me but I ignored it. He was drinking too, so why couldn't I?

"Okay! Okay! I am next," Ten-ten said happily to everyone, "I have never…uh…kissed a girl." all the guys snorted and drank, even Nymph drank. I looked back and forth and quickly took a sip of my drink. Sakura noticed it and yelled,

"Oh! Ai is drinking!" Everyone looked over at me. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well…it was a dare when I lived in Mist. It was nothing. Just a peck on the lips." I informed everyone. I looked around to see who would go next.

"Okay, I am next," Kiba said, "I have never had sex with the lights on." I looked around to see who would drink. Sasuke, Neji, and Ino both drank.

"Whoa, Ino, when did you have sex with the lights on?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Uh…I'm next!" she yelled, "I have never…at the dance, grind with someone." everyone drank except Hinata, Ino, and me.

"I wanna go," I said, "I have never…uh…had sex…with anyone." That is when everyone except Hinata and me drank.

"Oh, Ai-chan is still a virgin." Sakura teased. I stuck out my tongue.

"Aw screw you Sakura-chan!" the girls laughed at me. Everyone sort of looked at each other to see who would go next. That is when all the girls snapped their head towards Sasuke. He snorted.

"I did everything." he said blankly. I snickered. Everyone shot a glare at me and I immediately stopped.

"…What…?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Naruto raised his hand.

"I wanna go next!" he whined. Sasuke slapped him beside the head, "Ow, what did you do that for, Sasuke-teme?"

"Because we are not in school you idiot." Sasuke complained. Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to continue,

"I have never…um…uh-"

"Think of something!" Nymph yelled at him. Naruto put a finger up.

"Give me a second!"

"It will take Naruto a lot longer just to think of something!" A voice joked from behind me. I shot around my chair to look at the person. She had black thick curly hair that went a little past her shoulders and brown eyes. Her outfit was all black with multi colored wristbands on her arms.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Kiki." Naruto said sarcastically. Kiki? Who was Kiki? She looked at everyone and smirked. Then said,

"I thought it was pretty funny." Kiki said to him. Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Naruto, who is this?" I said in a slight whisper so maybe she wouldn't hear. But sadly she did and smacked me across the head. I growled, "Hey bitch! What cha do that for?"

"My name is Kiki! Get it? I am Naruto's cousin." she said angrily at me. Naruto pointed at her.

"Hey! You're not my cousin!" Naruto yelled but Kiki merely shrugged.

"Okay, okay, I am you cousin…like three times removed but still! We are related you know, and you are gonna have to deal with it." Kiki let out a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Kiki."

"Now Naruto, continue the game!" I yelled at him. He smirked at me and thought about it for a brief second.

"Alright! Alright!" he shouted. Kiki pulled up a seat right next to me and threw me a smirk, "I have never smoked weed."

We all looked around each other to see if anyone has done this very bad deed. That is when Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped some of his beer. What? He smoked weed? That is very bad for you and I bet he knew that.

"Sasuke! You smoked weed?" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" Sasuke asked me.

ZzZ

Everyone danced and sang to songs. But it all changed when we were still sitting and sipping our beers. This was my second one. Kiki was awesome, she kept cracking jokes and I laughed so hard that I started to cough and my face turned red.

"Can I place a CD in?" Nymph asked Naruto. He nodded and sipped on his beer. Nymph smirked at me as she swift passed me. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my beer.

"So Naruto, got any girlfriends I should know of?" Kiki asked him. Naruto smirked at her and sipped some of his beer.

"No, but I do like someone." Naruto answered her. I sort of blushed, but maybe he was talking about Hinata. Who knows. Kiki leaned in closer and smiled.

"Oh, who?" Naruto winked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Kiki frowned and backed off. She wanted to know badly. Heck! I wanted to know. This could be me he is talking about, but it could be Hinata or Sakura, ah! It could be anyone and I wanted to know right now!

That is when the music stopped and a bunch of people booed. I rolled my eyes and decided to walk into the living room, which was where the stereo is. Nymph calmed the people down and everyone looked at her. Even Kiki, Takair, and Naruto came out to the living room to see what was happening. Nymph looked at everyone and flashed one of her own genuine smirks.

"Guys," she said a little loud so everyone would hear, "I like you to hear the styling of Toxic!" Everyone cheered. I bet they remember the two songs that we sang. The song that we made about a couple of days ago, before I was sent into that coma, was now playing. Everyone started to dance again. The music blasted even louder,

'I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight'

"Nice song." Kiki said to me. I just nodded at her, "So," she sipped some of her beer, "I heard you live with that Sasuke guy."

"I do," I simply said back. She smirked.

"So…how is that like?" I shot a glance at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" a curl went into her smirk.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if it was easier to do stuff if you guys are in the same house. And ya know what I mean by stuff."

"You're gross!" She giggled at me.

"You're so cute." she said jokingly. She went away from me. I took a couple of sips of my beer, felling some what pissed at myself…and her. Why was I still living with him? Two reasons: my 'mom' said so, and Maye is there. The song ended and I was still leaning against the wall while sipping on my beer. No one was leaving, which meant it was a good party. I decided to unload my present here.

I walked over to Naruto and smirked at him.

"Do you mind if I turn off this music and give you a song of my own?" I asked him. He looked at me puzzled. I just smiled even more, "I wanna sing for you…in front of all these people." Naruto nodded and turned off the stereo. I heard a bunch of complaints. Nymph quickly shut them up. She smirked at me, knowing what I was going to do. I felt a little nervous since I have never sang in front of a crowd before. This was going to be interesting. I kissed Naruto softly on the lips before I decided to start singing. There was a bunch of cheers, then it fell silent. That is when I decided to sing,

"Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists of pale amber rose  
Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you."

My voice cracked at the beginning but I decided to ignore it. I heard a bunch of whistling and I decided to get close to Naruto.

"Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness soft spoken words."

Nymph nodded at me and I smirked back at her. Then I started to dance around Naruto. I pulled on Naruto's arm and sat him gracefully on a chair as I twirled around him.

"Say say it again…  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you."

That is when I heard the most screaming and cheering. They all routed for me! That is what made me keep dancing and singing my song.

"I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you."

I didn't do anything, just sang and looked at him. After, I kissed him on the lips and placed my hand on his cheek and decided to continue the song.

"You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got me almost melting away  
As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness a magical time."

I pulled my hand away and quickly grabbed on to his warm hand and enlaced it with mine. I then again start to swirl my body around him till I suddenly got dizzy and plopped on his lap.

"Say say it again  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you."

He wrapped his arms around my small waist and I fiddled with his blond locks. I smirked at him and he let me go. That is when I started moving my hips while I was still on his lap. That is when everyone started cheering for me. I got up and pulled him along with me. I placed my hands on both sides of his cheeks (the face…if all of ya perverts r reading…-cough- Mizuki -cough-. Mizuki: Hey! XD)

"Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every-  
Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every."

"Say it! Say it!" the crowd cheered. He smirked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you." he said to me. That is when I blushed bright red. The crowd jumped up and down and cheered. But I still continued singing.

"Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and every  
Say you'll love love me forever  
Never stop never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything…"

The song was coming to an end and I knew it, which this made me sad. I still twirled around Naruto and he always grabs my wrist so I don't go far away from him.

"I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you."

That is when I kissed him on the lips. The song was over…C (so the smiley wouldn't disappear, I did a C) The crowd cheered, like they wanted an encore, but I didn't have another song at the moment.

ZzZ

The clock read about a little past one. Lots a people left because they wanted to get it on with someone else who was at the party. It was just the gang, including Kiki, sipping on beers and sitting in the living room in a circle. We were going to play truth or dare. I was on my third and felt a little light headed and it felt like I was up for _anything_. Well, maybe not anything.

Takair rang out to everyone,

"Okay, I'll go first." He searched around the circle for someone to be his victim, "Uh…Nymph, truth or dare?" Nymph thought for a while.

"Truth," she simply answered. Takair pouted.

"Damn, you're no fun. Alright…is it true that you went out with a girl?"

"Uh…yes, that is true and I don't care what you say cause I am damn proud of it." Nymph said full of pride. I smirked at her.

"Way to go Nikki-chan!" Kiba said. They pecked on the lips. That is when I just rolled my eyes at them. Nymph then gazed her eyes around the room. I smiled, hoping she would pick me…but she didn't.

"Ten-ten, truth or dare?" Ten-ten smirked at her.

"Dare, because I am not a chicken." Ten-ten said to her, like this was a challenge. Nymph smirked back.

"Oh…you will be. Okay, I dare you to go into the closet…with Ai-chan, and felt her up!" The boys laughed. My mind thought about it for a second.

"What? Hey! I am not gonna get rubbed by Ten-ten!" I yelled at Nymph. Ten-ten shrugged.

"Okay," Ten-ten merely said. She grabbed on to my arm and started pulling me, that is when I started to scream.

"Ah! Let me go! Let me go!" that is when she fully dragged me into the closet and shut the door. It was dark in the cramped up room.

"Would you shut up Ai-chan?" Ten-ten harshly whispered to me, "I am not going to do anything." I felt a sigh of relief. We decided to talk,

"So…how is it going?" I rested my head on my hands. We talked about boys.

"Neji-kun is so cute…don't you think?" She asked me. I shrugged. He was Hinata's cousin! How could I say anything to that? He has very beautiful eyes, well, Hinata does too. But he has longer hair than me or Ten-ten.

"Hey! I don't hear any moaning!" A person yelled from the other side…Nymph. I rolled my eyes and yelled back at her,

"That is because she sucks!"

"Ai-chan!" Ten-ten yelled at me. I smirked at her.

"What?" I questioned to her. We chatted for a bit more about Neji than moved on to school related subjects. She still had Art and she said it was a bunch of crap. I told her I had heath and she laughed at me. Apparently we have Sex Ed a near the end of the cycle. About a month before. And I think cycle ends in a month on Monday…oh no!

"Seven minutes are up!" Nymph yelled at us. We both walked out of the closet and sat in our original places. Takair smirked at me.

"So…Ai-chan…was it good?" Takair asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ah, it was okay…I guess." I answered him. The group laughed. Ten-ten rolled her eyes and was ready to pounce at me when she found out that she had to go. She glanced once around the room.

"Alright," Ten-ten said, "Birthday boy…truth or dare?" Ten-ten said. Naruto though for a second, then answered,

"Truth." Ten-ten pouted.

"Aw, screw you. Okay! Uh…is it true that you peeked into the girl's locker room?" Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment. He twirled his fingers and decided to answer.

"Uh…true." Everyone screamed and laughed. Naruto was about to rush into the bathroom when Lee grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back down. Naruto scolded at everyone.

"Okay…Shikamaru," Naruto said, "Truth or dare?" Shikamaru scratched the top of his head and sighed.

"Ah, truth." Shikamaru answered with no interest at all. Naruto frowned at him.

"You guys are no fun. Alright, is it true that you have a crush on Ino?" I even leaned in closer to hear this. That would be so cute if he said yes. Now everyone would practically have someone and not obsessed over Sasuke or Takair. Shikamaru let out a intense sigh.

"You are so troublesome…" Shikamaru glanced at me, then at Ino, then finally at Naruto, "true." All the girls squealed. This was so great!

"Really?" Ino asked him excitingly. He looked greatly into Ino's eyes. I could sense some love right now. Shikamaru didn't say anything at the moment but then smiled at her.

"Really," he said. They pecked softly on the lips. Shikamaru looked back at the group and smirked at everyone, "Now, Sasuke…truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sasuke simply answered. Shikamaru greatly smirked at him.

"Alright, let's see who would be my victim." That is when both of out eyes met. I sweat drop because he just kept his stare at me. This wasn't going to be good, "Ah, Cat Women."

"Why is it always me?" I complained, "I already got felted up by Ten-ten!"

"Too bad!" Ten-ten yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alight," Shikamaru said, "Sasuke, I dare you to take off Cat Women's shirt." Everyone started laughing, before it even happened. I quickly folded my arms around my chest. Now completely shocked.

"What?!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh just deal with it!" Sasuke yelled at me. He grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it. I struggled so it would come off but that made everything worse! Since I was struggling, Sasuke straddled himself on my waist and pinned me down on the hard wood floor. I decided to get a little relaxed and listen. I just needed to get this over with. He grabbed on to my shirt again and pulled it off, now revealing my grey colored bra with pink lace which I got as a Christmas present about two years ago from my real mother.

Sasuke got off and went back to him place on the floor. He threw my shirt back at me. I rolled my eyes, but my face was burning red because everyone was whistling and laughing.

"Oh, it is lacey!" Kiki joked around. I sighed and placed my shirt back on. I needed to clam down. My anger level was way too high! If I stayed angry, tears would pour out of my eyes, and that would make me even more embarrassed then I already am.

"I shall kill you all." I simply said as I pulled my shirt back on.

"Kiki, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked her. She smirked.

"Dare, because I ain't no chicken compared to my idiot cousin…ahem…Naruto…"

"Okay, to recover from the horrible sight I just saw-" Sasuke began but I cut him off.

"Hey! I work out! I run a lot. I only weight 90 pounds."

"I weight 76," Sakura pointed out. Now I was pissed.

"Well, that is because you are anorexic!" Sakura rolled her eyes at me and stuck out her pink tongue childishly.

"Anyway," Sasuke said, "I dare you to go into the closet with Shikamaru and play seven minutes in heaven."

"Oh, we should play that next!" Ino yelled. Lots of people agree. As long as I get Naruto…I would be fine with that game.

"Okay," Kiki said as she pulled on Shikamaru's arm and into the closet.

"Hey!" Ino yelled angrily. Kiki stuck out her tongue and shut the door. Ino was ready to storm in there when Hinata and Sakura stopped her.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I twirled my fingers. He looked up at me, "Do you really think I have a bad body?" he looked to his side and saw Naruto.

"So…Naruto, how is it going?" Sasuke asked. I frowned.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at him. He shot his head at me and smirked.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked me. He leaned close to me and pecked me on the lips. I frowned even more.

"No," I simply answered, "I am still extremely piss-" that is when a very loud girl's moan cut me off. Ino shot up from where she was sitting. She was now very mad.

"Alright!" Ino yelled, "That is it! I am going in there!"

"It will be okay," Hinata said softly.

"Yea, get a grip." Neji said without even looking at her, he was staring at Ten-ten. Ah! There was so much love going on. Ino glared at everyone.

"Uh…" Lee said, "Has anyone been keeping count?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Shit!" we all said at once. We pretended that three minutes passed and started from there.

Seven minutes later…

They came out and Kiki sat next to Ai.

"So, Kiki, how was it?" I asked her. She smirked at me.

"It…was…amazing!" She said happily. Ino seemed very pissed at the moment. She stood up and was so close to pouncing on Kiki. Why everyone got pissed so easily now. Maybe because we are all sipping beer and maybe we are a little drunk at the moment. That is why us girls are being a little too emotional. -sniff- he, he. Okay, I'll stop it now…

"Hey!" Ino yelled at Kiki, "Get off my man!" I sweat dropped.

"Calm down Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at her. Ino threw a death glare at her.

"Hey! I heard that billboard brow! How would you feel if your man goes off and felts another women!?"

"Uh…Ino?" I asked. She looked over at me, "He is not your man." Ino rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Ino mumbled as she sat back down and tried to relax. I sipped some of my beer.

"Okay!" Kiki yelled, "My turn! Uh…Lee, truth or dare?" Lee thought about it than answer,

"Dare!" he said that with a lot of enthusiasm. He reminded me of Gai-sensei.

"Alright, I dare you to shout out the person who you love." Lee looked around for a second and decided to shout out very loud who he loves,

"I love Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled. Sakura shivered a bit.

"Ew!" she screamed. Everyone laughed. I even giggled as I sipped on my beer. It was a miracle that it didn't come out of my nose. I thought that was funny but she just kept going, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Ew!"

"Get a grip Sakura. Jeez." Nymph said as if she was annoyed.

"Okay," Lee said happily, "Ai-san, truth or dare?" Oh jeez, what was I going to say? Truth, everyone would think I would be a chicken and I hate answering questions. Dare, that could be bad. What if it is like seven minutes in heaven and who knows who they would choose!

"Dare," I said after a while of thinking. Lee smirked widely at me. Oh no! I was so going to doubt it by the end of this day, "Yea! Dare! I'm not a chicken!"

"Oh, everyone is taking a dare. Let's see…ah! Okay, I dare you to give…let's see who, uh. Oh! Sasuke!" I had a shocked face on.

"What? Why does it always have to be him?" I said while pointing at Sasuke.

"Because, you always get pissed. Now I dare you to give Sasuke a lap dance." That is when everyone else screamed and laughed. They practically double over in laughter. I scolded every one of them.

"What?' Sasuke and I asked at the same time. Everyone laughed even more.

"Oh no," I said, "I am not going to give _him_ a lap dance!"

"Yo, it is just a dare," Naruto said plainly to me. Just a dare? Just a dare?! Are you kidding me, "and just do the same thing you did for me." I was about to cry from all my furry.

"But you're different." I complained and whined.

"Just do it!" Kiki complained, since she sort of wanted to see me give a lap dance to someone. I took a huge gulp from my beer.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke complained, "Since I am not going to enjoy this any way."he mumbled afterward. I growled at him. Sasuke took a sip of his drink and stood up. I got up as well. I accidentally tripped and landed on the ground again. The people laughed. Maybe I was a little drunk…

"Wait," I said, "for how long?" Nymph placed her finger on her chin.

"Uh…for one of our songs." Nymph answered. I just nodded and enlaced Sasuke's hand in mine. I wasn't going to like this, but I had to go through this.

ZzZ

2:26 AM

Itachi's late.

I'm drunk.

Bad combination…

The rest of us were drunk as well so it didn't matter. We did play seven minutes in heaven. Naruto got Sakura, they pecked on the lips and then decided to talk. Neji got Ten-ten, they made out…of course. Shikamaru got Kiki…what did you think they did? Maybe Shikamaru has more then one crush. Sasuke got Nymph, they did absolutely nothing, they just stood there in the closet. Kiba got Ino…they did nothing either. While I got the last one, Takair. We stood there for a moment, then started to talk. He wanted to know why I missed school for most of the week. So, I told him about Edward and the lab. That is when he got extremely pissed. I sipped on my beer as he was bitching away on that I shouldn't listen to Doctor and that I should just forget about Edward…since I have Naruto.

We were all sitting on the couches, some people had the floor. Sakura finished the rest of her beer in a gulp, this was, I think, fifth. I am pretty sure I was on my seventh…or fifteenth, something like that.

"This is like my…uh…uh…twentieth beery!" Sakura squealed at us. She hiccupped right after wards. I laughed loudly, I laughed at a lot of things.

"That is I-I-impossible man!" I yelled at her. I sipped my beer. Sakura opened up another one. She hiccupped. I have never hiccupped yet. So I wasn't that drunk. Sasuke went up to us and tsked.

"You guys are drunk." he said at us. We just stared at us.

"…Maybe…" we all started to laugh.

"No! No! We ain't no monkeys!" Ino yelled at him. I even laughed louder.

"You mean drunkies." Ten-ten corrected her. Neji had his arms around her slender waist. I thought it was cute, and apparently she did too. She was all over him!

"H-hey!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, his arms around my waist. He pointed at Sasuke, "Y-y-…you, yes you, you had the most amount of beers as the rest of us."

"Well," Sasuke began, "I can hold be beer then the rest of you." It didn't sound like he was finished so I egged him on.

"And…?" I asked. He scrunched down and continued,

"And I can cover it better." we all started to laughed. That is out of no where that everyone called it a great party, and thus, that ended it. Everyone now had their own plans. We all got up and went to the door.

"Come on Kiba," Nymph said seductively, "let's go back to my house. My grandmother is deaf."

"I am right behind you!" Kiba yelled. He grabbed on to her hand and they walked out the door. I smiled at them, right before they left I said,

"Have funny." I winked at them. The door was still left open. I felt extremely light headed and a little on the loopy side. Ten-ten wrapped her arm around my neck.

"You…uh…Ai-chan, mesh and Neji are gonna get busy." Ten-ten said with a giggle at the end. I smiled widely at her.

"Ya, you too." I said, then I hiccupped by accident. Everyone was having fun and I was just stuck here…having no one to elope with. Well, not exactly eloping. It is more like, uh, making out! Yes, that is it. Kiki walked up to me and threw a smirked as she sipped on her beer. Maybe she was drunk, but it didn't sound like it when she spoke.

"So, how is your life Ai? I heard some strange things tonight." she said to me, but she did sound concerned, and I didn't mind that.

"Ah, okay," I answered while gripping on to my hair, "but I feel a little strange." I admitted after a while of just standing there.

"Drunk?" she said as she glanced at me, I just simply nodded. If Itachi finds out, and that is an 100 percent on that he would find out, he would surly kill me. I sighed deeply. Then I took another gulp from my drink.

ZzZ

That is all I remember from last night…

Sadly…

I wished I knew what happened afterwards…

I had no clue what went on in the morning, of even if Itachi actually picked me up. But I felt…warm…odd. I felt like I was in a bed. Good. Maybe I was back at home, oops, I mean Uchia mansion, back in my room, back in my bed, back to reality. Yet I could be wrong. That is when I forced my self to get up. My eyes went in and out of focus. I sat up from the bed I was in. I was in a room. But it wasn't mine. It was dark, the black curtains blocked out the harmful rays. I looked at the clock: 9:37 AM. I could have only about six hours of sleep. Maybe more, probably less.

All I knew was that my head hurt…a lot. I need some Advil. I placed my cold hand on my head. That is when a cold breeze hit me, making me have goose bumps. I knew it! I had a huge hangover. And I disserve it.

That is when I felt some thing, or some one, stir beside me. I gasped a bit, that thing was getting up. My heart pounded and cold sweat ran down my forehead. I slowly turned a bit to see who it was. The person beside me was staring back at the same time.

Time felt like it stop. We stared at each other for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. We then just realized who we were with. I was with Sasuke. In his room. In his bed. Was once drunk. And both of us…naked! This was not looking good. We both screamed and covered us up to our necks, even though Sasuke didn't have to.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"I dunno!" I yelled. He shifted his eyes away from me as I blush some what appeared on his pale face.

"Did we-" I didn't let him finish his question, since I knew what he was going to ask.

"I dunno!" I yelled even louder.

"Ow," he said. Then I just realized that he would have a hang over too, so I decided to stay quiet. We sat there for a bit, not daring to look at each other, "now I am going to ask this again," Sasuke said calmly to me, "what happened last night?" Now I really tried to think of what happened.

"…uh…I have no- Oh! I remember laugh, yes, I laughed a lot." I answered him. Indeed, I did remember a whole chunk of laughing.

"So we didn't have sex?" he asked, it sounded sort of like a sentence. Like he was saying it to believe in his own words. That nothing happened, and nothing will ever happen. That is when it hit me like a brick. What if it did happen? Oh jeez!

"Ah!" I screamed, "What if it did happen? Oh god, I could have lost my virginity and not even know it! I didn't even know what it is like!" I complained, it sounded close to a whine. Sasuke sigh, trying to bring down his anger. In fact, I think he always get pissed when I am with him. I sort of remember that from the three days that I spent there before. I was acting bitchy…well…because I am a bitch and guys should get used to it! And he asked for it! I was glad I got ISS from him. Oops. I need to calm down. The past is in the past.

"This is worse then just loosing your virginity here!"

"Oh my god!" I yelled, like I just remembered, "I could be pregnant!"

"Exactly. And you are only 14-"

"Hey! I am 14 ½, my birthday is in four month ya know." He sighed.

"Who cares! Now I need to asked Naruto to see if he remembers any thing from last night.

"Okay," I said happily to him. He just stared at me as I sat on his bed, knees up to my chest, with the blanket still covering up to my neck. Then he growled. Oops. I sort of forgot that we were naked. :3, I am that forgetful, "Oh," I said and covered my eyes with my hands, while still making sure that the covers actually covered me. I heard moving, then rattling, then a door closing. I peeked through my hands and skimmed around the room. No Sasuke. Good. Now I could go to my room and go to bed. I looked around my room and noticed my clothes on the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes and leaped out of the bed. I then made a dash for my clothes and put them on.

I walked into my room fully dressed…and tired. I plopped on my bed.

/Do you remember any thing from last night/

**Nope**

/Do I have a kid in me/

**Uh…I will have to get back to you on that one.**

/Aw, you don't know? What is the point of having you then/

**To make all you dreams come true.**

/Well…you are doing a crappy job of it/

-silence-

/Aw screw you/

-more silence-

I went underneath my covers and fell asleep quickly. I hope some would actually remember what happened after Neji and Ten-ten left…just some one has to know…please…

_**Okay, end of chapter. Sorry it took so long! I was caught up in homework, test, and projects, I had no freaking time to write anything! It has been like, two weeks since I started to write this. "--**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Uh…the ending was my older sister's idea.**_

_**Does anyone have a myspace? **_

_**Cause if they do, then I could stay in contact with them and update them on new things, and you can give me some damn crazy and messed up ideas if ya want. Anything that come to mind. And I can work with it. See, an example is my sister's waking up after being drunk. I think she stole it from friends. Any who, I can work with what ever you give me! Seriously. I am that amazing :3, any way, I already have Takair's myspace and we keep in contact. So, if ya wanna give me the url, then send it in a review or PM, I don't care at the moment. Okay. Ja ne!**_


	33. The One With The Change

Ironic 33 (my favorite number )

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way and I never will.

Notes-

I'm sorry it took too long to update. I just have so my mid terms and projects…and…writers block XD. But, any who, I have a couple of things to say: uh…I forgot. But I have some ideas. I still don't know what I am saying, cause I think I am still sugar high. Oh, and I forgot that it is Sunday, and yesterday in the story, Ai and Sasuke did tango lessons.

suki touhou eiei

Enjoy…

…

I went underneath my covers and fell asleep quickly. I hope some would actually remember what happened after Neji and Ten-ten left…just some one has to know…please…

That is when I awoke about four hours later. Maye was on my lab top. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Maye quickly noticed I was up.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." Maye said with a smirk. I yawned. My head still hurt but my body felt like it was burning from the inside. I looked around the room, noticing my blinds were drawn and Advil was on my nightstand along with a clear glass of water. I glanced over at Maye who had a wide smirk on her face as she was typing on my computer.

"What do you know?" I asked her rudely as I grabbed my glass of water. I took a tiny sip. It tasted different from the beer I had all night long. I placed my drink back down and decided to grabbed the bottle of Advil.

"Oh," Maye said sweetly, "Itachi is just pissed because of last night." I sighed, realizing the things that happened last night would get to Itachi one way or another.

I opened up my Advil and popped three pills, the amount I am suppose to take. I then placed the bottle back down and swallowed my pills whole, without using water. Only because when they did experiments on me, I had to shallow a lot of pills and they didn't give me any water, so I was used to it.

"What did Itachi know?" I asked her as I took a couple of sips from my pour crystal water. It know tasted sweet has it slithered down my throat.

"That you were drunk last night. Oh, Itachi is pissed." Maye said like it was nothing. I knew if my parents were still alive at the moment, this would be the father's situation:

"_So," my father said as he sat down at the table with me. I looked down at my eggs then adverted my eyes to the left to see Advil, wondering if I should take it or not, "was it good?"_

_I looked up at him and then back down at my eggs._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him. He smiled, as if that smile would bring back his question._

"_How did the beer taste last night?"_

"_Dad." I would whine._

Now with my mother…don't get me started…

"_Take this!" she yelled as she shoved the pills down my throat, "Oh honey, does your head hurt. I knew you shouldn't go to this party. Aw, why didn't I listen to myself? Are you okay sweetie? Does your head still hurt because if the medicine isn't working, I can just sue the company right now. I think Advil is a rich company. We could get some green off of them-"_

"_Mom! I am fine." I said to her._

"_Aw honey, you should listen to me, you shouldn't have went to that party. And I should have driven you home, I should always drive!"_

That is all I could think of it. Why do I want to think about my parents? They are dead. Am I that stupid to go out and think of that? I look over at Maye.

"Is that all he said?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Yeah…did anything else happen while I was gone?" she asked back. I quickly shook my head, "Oh, Naruto is in Sasuke's room if you wanna see him. Him and Sasuke are just talking."

"So, is Sasuke in trouble?"

"Why would Sasuke be in trouble?" she raised her eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes, thinking that he could cover his ass better than me.

"He wasn't drunk?" she shook her head. I was so pissed at him now. I got up and went to my dresser. I pulled out a black long sleeved belly shirt with red pants and black sneakers. I went into my bathroom and took a burning hot shower. The water burned my skin but it soothed me and I thought of what would happen to me if I go into Sasuke's room. Maybe Sasuke told Naruto about what happened to me and him last night. I would be dead.

I got dressed and blew dry my hair. I noticed my green roots coming in and realized that I needed a root touch up, I had two already but Haku did them for me. I never was ready to do it on my own in Konoha.

I placed some make up on, only lightly so it looks like I put none on at all. I walked out and decided to walk out of the room, but before I did, Maye said:

"Itachi wants to see you."

I slumped but acted like I ignored her and walked into Sasuke's room. My expression was pissed as I glanced over at Sasuke.

"Why am I pissed Sasuke?" I asked him as if he was a little child. He didn't even look at me.

"Because of what happen?" Sasuke asked back. I sighed.

"No, it is that Itachi is pissed at me." that is when he looked at me.

"So, and this concerns me…how?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because he is not pissed at you." he smirked.

"Good,"

"That is it, I am going to tell him." I walked out of the room and scattered down the long flight of stairs, "Itachi! Itachi!" I yelled, but than stopped because I still had a slight headache but it is going away because of the medicine.

"Oh, Ai-kun, I wanted to speak to you." Itachi said as he was at the dinning room table, looking through the newspaper. So dad-like. I smiled at him, but then realized that he was pissed at me so my smile faded away. I sat across from him. He looked up from his news paper. Itachi sighed and placed his newspaper down.

"Okay, lets get this over with." I said as if I was bored. Well, he probably doesn't know how many times I have done this.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. He stole my mother's most famous line. I almost was about to laugh.

"I do know that…mom…" I said with a giggle at the end. His stare became more intense.

"And you can do whatever you want when you are with me but I will not allow you to drink. You have no clue what you happen. You could wake up naked next to a guy." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it," I murmured.

"I don't want that to happen to you. And Sasuke told me that he tried to stop you."

"Well he was drinking too." I protested. Itachi sighed.

"He was…wasn't he? I should have know. But he was calm and talked normally. While you talked funny, when you actually did talk, even when I addressed you, you wouldn't answer; also, you kept tripping and laughing."

"I'm sorry. That is all I could think of to say. I learned my mistake."

"I don't think you did."

"Oh, believe me, I did."

"Well, I didn't see it." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think you wanted to see it." I whispered as I slightly shook my head.

"But your punishment-"

"I know, I know. I am grounded. You have no idea how many times I have heard this." Itachi smirked at me.

"Oh no, I think grounding is a little too childish." He folded his arm around his chest.

"Then what is it?"

"You will work for my best friend, Deidara." A smile appeared on my face. I was going to work with one of Itachi's friends? This could be interesting, "You will work every single Saturday, Sunday, and Thursday."

"What is with the Thursday?" I asked him. He picked up his newspaper to the sports section and started skimming through the articles.

"He asked for three days and I thought Thursday was the best." Itachi answered me. I rolled my eyes at the day he chose. A Thursday? That is, like, in the middle of the week.

"Okay, now, what does he do? What would I have to do?" Itachi looked up at me and placed one of those famous Uchia smirks of his.

"You will just have to find the out yourself." I smirked back, "You can go back to your room now." My smirk became bigger and I jolted out of my chair and to Itachi.

"Thank you for not being so hard on me." Itachi flipped a page in his newspaper.

"I wouldn't be saying that just yet." he said with a smirk placed on his pale face.

"Uh…can I…" I trailed at the end of my sentence. He placed his newspaper down and stared at me. I adverted my eyes away from him and felt like I should just do it and not ask. I placed a huge smile on my face and looked at him, "Aw, thanks dad. I love you!" I said very childishly. I gave him a huge bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. To my surprise, he hugged me back. A little OOC for him. But it really shouldn't be since he is going out with Chi and should be doing that. Why wouldn't you go out with a guy if he isn't romantic?

"Don't drink again." he whispered in my ear, "If you don't, I'll give you a car."

"Oh," I said happily, "you got yourself a deal poppy."

"Stop that." he commanded me. I laughed as we let go of each other and I went up the stairs. I quickly went into Sasuke's room to see the two of them there on Sasuke's bed. I snickered, I was just being my perverted self, thinking of what happened last night and they were both sitting on it. They both looked up from Sasuke's lap top and at me.

"Aw Sasuke," I said, "I thought you would have burned those sheets by now." Sasuke face turned bed from embarrassment which only made me laugh a little more. Naruto looked at me, then back at Sasuke.

"Is there some inside joke that I am missing here?" Naruto asked, sounding confused.

"You could say that." I said while I crawled onto the bed. I placed my lips on Naruto's cheek then placed my lips on his ear, "Happy Birthday," I noticed he shook a little bit, like a sensation went through him. I thought it was cute. Sasuke snorted.

"You're such a whore." Sasuke said. I shot a glance over at Sasuke. Then, smile seductively.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun wants a kiss too." I said as I went closer to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed me a little away.

"Get away you dobe!" he yelled at me. I keep wiggling around and finally got close enough that I could peck him on the cheek. So I did.

"There you go." I said sweetly as I pinched his cheek, as though he was a little kid. He slapped my hand away.

"Go away, isn't Itachi pissed at you or something. I think you need a beating." I stuck out my tongue and got off his bed.

"I talked to Itachi and he said he would give me a car." Sasuke jumped a little.

"Okay, this makes no sense. You get your fucking ass drunk and you get a car?" I just nodded.

"Ja ne," I said, mostly to Naruto, "I'll talk to you later…Naruto-kun." With that, I walked out of his room. I walked into my room to see Maye still there.

"How was the beating?" Maye asked me with a smile.

"I am going to get a car." I said to her, just to make her jealous. He jaw dropped.

"How could you get a car? I want a car."

"Easy, all you have to do it get drunk off your ass and make Itachi catch you…oh…and I have to work for his best friend."

"Deidara?" she asked me. I plopped on to my bed and placed my black covers over me but I am still sitting up.

"You know him?"

"Sasuke worked for him when he was caught drinking once. Tsk. Good luck."

"What does he do?"

"Oh, he works with clay and that is all that I am allowed to tell you." (sorry, just in the series his specialty is clay…it is SO awesome) I pouted, then looked at the time: 3:29 PM. It was only this early? Shit. I am not doing anything…

ZzZ

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am too."

"No."

"It is turn. Same thing with Lee and Neji."

"Are you serious? No wonder why."

"What?"

"I always wondered about his age and that he is too old."

"Too old?"

"Well…your brother…"

"What does my brother have to do with any thing?"

"Nothing! Nothing! He is just in 11th grade and 15. That is why I thought…"

"Well I am too."

"I never knew!"

"Well…know you do."

Everyone was in the theatre since there was a surprise assembly. The gang and I were having a conversation about Sasuke. He was in the 10th grade and I never knew that, I thought he was a freshman.

"So…freshman and other grades have classes together. But he is in your Science class." I said. Which I would think 9th grade and other grades would have classes together since, 1. Haku is in 10th; 2. Zabuza is in 12th (Hn, him going out with a 10th grader?); 3. Orochimaru and his dumb ass gang is in 12th (they must be fucking dumb asses or I am just smart); 4. We all have classes with each other.

"Well, can we be smart?" Ino asked me. I placed my index finger on my chin.

"Hmm, let me think about it." the girls laughed and Sakura playfully punched my arm. The microphone went on which let out a loud screech. A couple of girls screamed for peoples' amusement.

"Attention proud students of Konoha High," the principal said.

"Proud?" I whispered to them. The girls cracked a snicker.

"Now, I know this schedule of yours is going perfectly find ever since the first grade but, uh, the teachers are just bored of the same people everyday." Everyone started to laughed. The principal put his hand up and everyone calmed down in two minutes, "Any way, if you guys all go to your councilors, you will be getting your new schedules."

"Aw hell, I hope I still have my senior classes." I said quietly to them. Sakura rolled her eyes at me.

ZzZ

Once first period passed, I finally got my new schedule:

Day 1,

Period 1 (Health), Period 2 (Geometry), Period 3 (Spanish), Period 4 (Music), Period 5 (Lunch)

Day 2,

Period 5 (Lunch/ Breakfast), Period 6 (English Honors), Period 7 (Social Studies), Period 8 (Art), Period 1 (Health)

Day 3,

Period 1 (Health), Period 2 (Geometry), Period 3 (Spanish), Period 4 (Music), Period 5 (Lunch), Period 6 (English Honors)

Day 4,

Period 7 (Social Studies), Period 8 (Art), Period 1 (Health), Period 2 (Geometry), Period 3 (Spanish) (AH, no lunch!)

Day 5,

Period 4 (Music), Period 5 (Lunch), Period 6 (English Honors), Period 7 (Social Studies), Period 8 (Art)

ZzZ

It was now second period, I have Geometry. At least that didn't change for that day. I took out my blue pen so I could see who would be in my class. Because of this new schedule, school doesn't end at 3, it ends at 1:50. Hurray :3, but on Day 4, I don't have lunch but at least it is Day 1.

When I walked into the door, lots of people were looking down at their schedules and pointing at different people's papers.

That is when I notice Gaara and Sasuke sitting next to each other, but they weren't talking to one another.

"Hey Gaara." I said, in English, of course. He smiled at me and pushed a empty desk closer to him, "Thank you."

"No problem." Gaara said back in English.

"Would you two stop speaking in English, its annoying." Sasuke said…in English! I gasped a bit.

"You can speak English?" I asked him in Japanese. He nodded.

"Sure, I take English. The whole Uchia family does. Don't you take English Honors?" I sat down at my seat, Gaara in the middle.

"So?" Ibiki then went into the room and began his lesson.

ZzZ

Three period went around and I had Gaara and Sasuke's name written in blue right next to all my Geometry classes. I looked at my schedule to see my next class, Spanish. Just like my old schedule…no one I knew in the class room.

ZzZ

Fourth period: Music

I walked into the room to see Sasuke there. Great. He was more than just one of my classes. I sat down next to Sasuke. Then someone tapped me on the should. I shot around to notice Ino. I smirked widely at her.

"Are you just going to let me sit alone?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Never," I answered her as I pulled a desk a little closer to me. The teacher came in as she took a seat.

"Okay class!" she yelled happily as she twirled to the front of the room, "Aren't these new schedules just great?" no one said anything. We all just looked down at our desks. Some girls took out their cell phones, "No cells in class." that is when all the girls just placed them on their desks and rolled their eyes which was overloaded with mascara that it clomped on their eyes, "Now, we have a big project at the end of this class. We will be composing our own music. Now, I will be putting you into pairs."

I was placed with a boy named Toshi, a girl named Shizuka…and Sasuke.

ZzZ

Lunch was exciting. We all hung out side, even though our legs became cold so their boyfriends gave them their sweatshirts they brought. Ino got Shikamaru's. Ten-ten got Neji's. Hey, Sakura even got Lee's. I wouldn't accept anyone. Even though no one offered me. But damn, my legs felt like ice.

Takair went up to me and said,

"Have any nightmares?" he asked me. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him back.

"Well, you did got to the lab, ne?"

"Yes, I did."

"Hn, I remember when I first left, I had nightmares about it. Did you when you left?"

"…Yes… but only once. It never came back. It was about Edward…and him killing Ten-ten. Then me. It was creepy. He kept saying he was going to kill her and get her and he placed blood red roses on my, Ten-ten's and my mother's dead body. It scared me."

"You okay?" I playfully punched his arm.

"Aw, hell. Stop worrying about me. I am perfectly fine. So relax." I said to calm him down.

"Just don't listen to Edward. I don't like him."

"I did…but he is alive. I just don't get it."

"He was suppose to be dead?"

"Yes. He was suppose to die September 11th. Just a year ago. But he said Doctor Hujusksi saved his life."

"Ai! Don't say his name! That is like saying Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter."

"Okay! Okay!" I laughed a bit.

ZzZ

I went into my room and notice that Sasuke followed me.

"Its 2, what is there to do?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at his cell phone.

"All the guys and me are going to the arcade…wanna come?" he asked me. Was I dreaming, or was Sasuke asking me to go somewhere?

I smiled widely.

"Okay! Just let me get ready!" I yelled happily. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Women," he murmured. I shot a glare at him.

"Hey! I heard that!"

**Sorry, shortness!!!**


	34. The One With The Other Band

Ironic 34

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, aw hell, I don't even own my own text books

Notes-

How is it going? I don't wanna complain, but I have some shit load of projects and homework and I am taking a break, maybe one chapter per week and a half. I'm not sure. So, I don't wanna brag, but, I got myself a boyfriend. But I'm not gonna tell you his name. Maybe if you ask me on myspace, I would.

ZzZ

The arcade was funny as me and Takair versed each other in DDR (dance, dance revolution). It was best two outta three. I won three times and he did two. Then Naruto, being his stupid self, wanted to verse me. I agreed to it, but he didn't know how and he lost terribly.

Next, we decided to get some Wendy's while we played Black Jack.

I took a glance at my two cards: Jack and a two.

Sasuke was the dealer and looked up at me.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked me. I bit the bottom of my lip, thinking.

"Hit me." I said. Takair smirked.

"Okay!" he yelled happily as he slapped me across the arm. I shot a death glare at him. The group laughed and Sasuke placed a card down in front of me. Five. He could only see my Jack.

"Fifteen." Sasuke said as he glanced at my cards and back up at me. I looked at my options, I had a ¼ chance of getting under 21. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Hit me." I said again. He placed another card down. Two. Okay, I am doing okay so far, I have 19. I shouldn't hit. Now I only have 1/10 chance of getting under 21, or 21.

"What are you gonna do now?" Neji asked as he placed his sunglasses on top of his head.

"I'm staying." I said happily as I relaxed into my plastic red chair. Sasuke adverted his eyes towards Neji, who was next to either hit or stay.

"I'm staying, you guys all lost." Neji said with a smirk.

ZzZ

I actually lost, but Takair one. Neji might have gotten 21, but Takair got Black Jack, an ace and a black jack. So that is how he won.

We were all now just walking around, some times going into video game stores and arcades. It was so much fun…but it all got destroyed when Naruto kissed me on the cheek and said,

"I love you, ya know that."

I blushed bright red at his words. Sasuke snorted and folded his arms against his chest.

"What? Are you jealous?" Lee asked as he elbowed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke snickered a bit.

"Why would I? I think Naruto would if he knew half of what happened at his own party." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." I hissed at him, making him shut up so he doesn't say our deep secret of what happened that night. Sasuke merely smirked.

"I didn't say anything."

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked. I jumped a bit, totally forgetting that he was there since him nor Kiba were being chatter boxes. Which that is the total opposite of what Kiba stands for.

"I ain't telling." I said as I winked at him and placed my index finger on my lips. That is when I grabbed on to Neji's sunglasses that were placed on top of his head and placed them on my face, "Onward." I rang.

As we were walking, I decided to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Hello, my name is Neji, I am here at the mall with these losers but one very sexy girl." I said as some people went and laughed loudly, "I don't remember her name since I have a hangover. That is why I have these glasses on. Whoa, it is just like Saturday night when I woke up naked next to the girl I have a crush on and didn't know what the hell happened that night." Now I used what happened to me in there. But I remember Ten-ten said that her and Neji were going to have sex. Why couldn't I say that? Everyone laughed at my weird antics. I took the glasses off and placed them on top of my head.

"How did you know?" Neji asked sarcastically, "Are you my stalker."

"I could be if you want me too chibi." I said as I licked my lips. They decided to laugh again.

"Oh stop it, you are being a dobe." Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go to my house." Kiba said. We all looked at him, "My parents are coming late and they said I could have the gang over, so…wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled happily.

ZzZ

Kiba had a nice and peaceful home. It was a white color with blue shutters with a sea blue door. The house was decorated with Saint Patrick's Day crap already. Kiba said to ignore it since his mom is a spaz. Heck, his mom could be just like mine. She used to do this too.

We all sat in his room. I was on his king sized bed with Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto. We were mostly compacted together. Takair sat on Kiba's desk car. And finally, Neji sat on the ground, right in front of my feet which hung off the sides. I still had his glasses upon my noodle (ah, I always wanted to say that :3).

"Now, back to business." Kiba said as he rubbed his hands together, "For most of the people in this room, there is one word I have to say: reunion."

"For what?" I asked.

"Dobe, your not in it." Sasuke said. I scolded him. What were they talking about.

"Yeah," Lee said agreeing, "I'm not in it either. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji are having a reunion."

"Oh," I said, "is it the reunion when you all became dickheads?" I smirked at them.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled. We all laughed a bit. I noticed that I still didn't realize what reunion they were talking about.

"So, what is this reunion?"

"We are getting the band back together." Naruto said happily. I froze dead in my place.

/Aw hell no/

This couldn't be happening to me. Sasuke's band is getting back together. You know how famous they were. The band Nine Inch Nails (an actual band, but, deal with it cause I like that band), the most famous in Konoha High. Why? Why? Now Toxic wont get any where. Chi wants to change the name but it is on our first CD…well, only CD for that matter. Why? Oh god, why?

"No, are you serious?" I asked them. They all nodded. I was in deep shit. I couldn't even think straight.

"Yep, we are already thinking of our new song." Kiba said happily. I looked like I was interested.

"Oh really, may I hear it so far?" Naruto nodded and went off the bed and into Kiba's closet. He grabbed an acoustic guitar and threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke got it and made sure it was tuned. I looked at him in envy. I listened to his music, damn, they were good.

"Okay," Neji said. I looked at them confused.

"What about bass, drums…you know?" I asked them.

"We just do guitar while we are writing it." Kiba informed me. I just nodded.

"Okay, 1. 2. 3." Neji counted a little softly. The guitar strummed about three notes and then Kiba started singing, the guitar still played.

"It's been some time since we last spoke. This is gonna sound like a bad joke. But momma I fell in love again." Kiba's voice was soft and beautiful, Nymph got a guy would could sing. I bet everyone in the band could sing.

"It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend." Naruto said. My heart fluttered when he said that. I wondered if this is dedicated to anyone. But I hardly doubt it.

"And I know it sounds so old. But cupid got me in a chokehold. And I'm afraid I might give in. Towels on the mat my white flag is waving." Neji sang. His voice sounded like velvet. My heart burned and it felt like it melted as he sang.

"I mean she even cooks me pancakes And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches If that ain't love then I don't know what love is." Kiba went back to singing.

"We even got a secret handshake. And she loves the music that my band makes." Shikamaru sang. His voice was nice, not as great as the others.

"I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun." Naruto sang. That was a nice line, very sweet. I didn't get to hear Sasuke yet…it was annoying me.

"Take a look at my girlfriend. She's the only one I got. Not much of a girlfriend. I never seem to get a lot." Neji sang afterwards.

"Then the girls are crazy." I said with a smile at him. He took his eyes off of me quietly, and I could have sworn that I saw a small blush on his cheeks.

"It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast. But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one." Shikamaru rang out. His voice was better there.

"Go Shikamaru!" I yelled happily to him, just to encourage him to sing louder and better.

"Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son." Naruto sang.

"And I know you heard the last song, about the girls that didn't last long. But I promise this is on a whole new plane. I can tell by the way she says my name." Kiba sang. Sasuke didn't sing yet…let him fucking sing! I was getting seriously pissed.

"I love it when she calls my phone. She even got her very own ring tone. If that ain't love then I don't know what love is." Neji sang. I started moving back and forth since the beat was great.

"It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home. And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor. She'll be back into my arms once more for sure." Kiba chimed in.

"She's got a smile that would make the most senile. Annoying old man bite his tongue .I'm not done. She's got eyes comparable to sunrise. And it doesn't stop there." Sasuke finally sang. His intense charcoal eyes looked directly at me. I stopped moving about and started back at him. His voice was amazing. The insides of me started to turn into mush and I tried to hold all my insides together, but it wasn't doing to good. And for some odd reason, I had to pee. Maybe I was nervous for some reason. I jumped from the bed and rushed out of the room. My heart was pounding heavy and I slammed the door to Kiba's room. I rested against the wall next to his door. My heart skipped many beats and my face my either flushed or bright red. I slid down so I could sit on the floor. What was up with me? I had no clue. But I could still hear them from where I was.

"What the hell was that?" Lee asked. I heard a bunch of grunts, they were probably shrugging. But I heard Sasuke the best. He still played the guitar, like I never left the room. So I heard him still singing…

"Man I swear. She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten. And now she's even got her own song. But movin' on. She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard. And we can be on the phone for three hours. Not sayin' one word .And I would still cherish every moment. And when I start to build my future she's the main component. Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but. Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here."

I closed my ears with my hands, but I could still hear his voice. His singing reminded me of someone who I didn't want to think about…Edward. His figure appeared in front of me, but I knew my mind was playing tricks on me, yet, I could believe anything at the time. I slammed my eyes shut.

"Stop…it." I whispered harshly to Edward. He crouched down and placed his lips on my forehead. Then he moved to my ear.

"I will get you and Ten-ten." he whispered harshly in my ear.

"Stop it." I said a little louder. I felt him grab on to my hair.

"You little slut, I sill cant believe you are alive." I heard him say. He tugged my hair hard, making me whimper.

"Stop it." I said a little louder, maybe he didn't hear me last time. I was getting angry, I wanted this to stop.

"Your little boyfriend had to save you."

"Stop it." I said even louder, probably the other guys heard.

"You should check on Ten-ten, you don't know. I might have he with me right now." No. Get off Ten-ten. I tried to say that, but I only felt my lips move…I couldn't speak. I thought I was in a nightmare, that any second I would wake up in the Uchia Mansion, in my room, in my bed. But I knew that my mind was doing all of this, I just couldn't handle it.

"I will kill her with poison." he whispered in my ear, "It will sink in her bloodstream…"

I heard the guitar, it was a different beat, and more singing. Edward continued,

"It will start to go to her organs, slowing decaying them. They will crumble into pieces." my lips quiver, my breathing became abnormal, I was going to burst out in tear any moment now, "Then it would go to her brain. She would throw up all over the lab floor, since her brain thinks it is just food poisoning. She wouldn't want to live. She would cry and beg to god to take her now and-"

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears poured out of my eyes at their own will. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. I decided to go with my tears and I started to cry.

That is when the music stopped and the door shot opened. The door was on my side so it slammed into my head. I knew it was the door, but at the moment, I heard Ed laugh. And then a shot of pain through me, he kicked my head. I screamed and cried even more.

I feel like experiments were being done on my head, my brain for that matter. When I was little, I would cry to no end. That is why Yoru and Rin were created, to be able to handle all the painful experiments.

"Ai!" I heard Takair yelled. I felt someone shaking me. I open my eyes. They focus in and out and that is when I see Doctor Hujuski right behind Takair. I quickly shot up and screamed. Takair placed his hand on my shoulder, "What is it?"

"Doctor Hujuski! Watch out!" I yelled fearfully. Takair gasped and quickly shot his head around but saw nothing. I knew that because when I blinked, Hujuski was gone.

"It's okay. He is gone now." Takair said and ruffled with his hair a bit, "It was Edward…wasn't it." I just nodded, "Then one who took Ten-ten? Did he say he would take her again?" was he in my head or what? I just nodded. He sighed in frustration, "You will probably have nightmares but you need to go home and rest." Takair looks at Sasuke. He nods and helps me up. That is when I heard Takair whisper to Sasuke, "This is all your fucking fault."

**End. I felt like updating…sorry.**

More shortness!!!


	35. The One With The Spell

Ironic 35

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…I want you to calm down and deal with it…okay? Cause…I am on welfare.

Notes-

Thank you 'Just Saying' (it wasn't their screen name though), they told me to put AU (standing for, not relating to the real story) and OC (standing for, another character that was never in the actual story). And I will make that as a positive review. I don't know why. It didn't offend me since they were giving me some nice feedback, they weren't flaming, so it is all good. I need nine more reviews everyone! So please leave a review!

SO, yeah…

Enjoy!

…

I was walking down a cold hallway. I thought I was still at Kiba's house. My legs felt like Jell-O as I clung myself to the wall. My breathing was sharp, I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I stepped slowly while leaning up against the wall. My body felt dead…my head and heart pounded fiercely.

That is when I stumbled into a room. It looked dark and familiar. My mind has made up, to stay here and not go back. I lean up against the wall and try to became normal. But that isn't working. I open my eyes. The world around me spin out of control. I slid to the floor and banged my head against the wall for a second. This place looked way to familiar to me and I have no clue what it is called.

I looked at the floor and notice fresh liquid on the hard, cement ground. I got up, my vision became blurry. While I stumbled a near the liquid, I forced myself to focus. I fell down on my knees and felt my hands go into the liquid. It was gooey, it was blood.

I gasped and fell backwards. This couldn't be happening. What was going on? Did I go back in time or something?

I knew where I was. I was in the Lab. The same thing happened to me when I was looking for Ten-ten. Was she captured again?

That is when I noticed it. A piece of a ripped up photo on the ground. It must be a picture of Ten-ten. I picked it up, it was the color blue. Must be part of the sky. I searched around for the other pictures and placed them together.

I gasped when I finished it. It wasn't Ten-ten at all. Who was it? Black wavy hair that goes a little past the shoulder. Dark brown eyes. Wore a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans. Had rubber bands and multi colored bracelets. A girl.

"Who is that?" I whispered to myself. I forced myself to remember but I still couldn't figure it out. My hands still had blood all over them and by accident, I combed my hair with my hand. I looked at my hand, realizing that some blood went into my hair.

I heard a rattle of chains and looked towards the door. I saw nothing, just complete darkness.

I get up from where I was crouching and decided to walk towards the darkness. That is when I tripped over something on the floor. I am pretty sure it was a box. I landed on my side. I heard giggling of a girl. The giggle wasn't high, so she wasn't little. I got mad and stood up.

"That wasn't funny." I mumbled. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared of the giggling at all.

"I thought it was pretty funny." the teen girl said. I gasped. Now realizing who it was. How come I didn't realize it?

"Kiki!" I yelled.

ZzZ

I shot up from my bed.

"A dream…" I whispered, "It was all just a dream." I reassured myself. But…it felt so real. When I fell, my side hurt. I felt the blood in between my fingers and in my hair. I sighed in relief.

I got out of bed and decided to get dressed into my uniform.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I asked G to make me some breakfast and he makes me pancakes. He was shocked about how early I was up. It was five in the morning. Oh great. Only had an hour and a half to get to the bus. I had so much time! I finished breakfast when Maye came down the stairs.

"Hey Ai-san. What's up?" she asked me. I still envied her uniform since it was grey and mine was pink.

"Ah, it's okay. How about you?" I asked back.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked me. Totally ignoring my question. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I should be asking you the same question. Don't you go to school at 8:15 and it is only 6:20?" she looked down at her feet.

"Uh…don't you have to get to the bus. Doesn't your bus come at 6:25?" I shot up.

"Aw shit!"

I rushed up the stairs and grabbed my shoulder bag. Hoping I had all my binders in it. I grabbed my rubbed band and placed my hair up in a high bun, not even caring what it looked like. I rushed outside to the bus stop, noticing the bus was already there.

I made it just in time. I got into my usual seat with Sachi. She kept chatting away while I looked out the window.

ZzZ

Lunch was first period so I didn't eat, well, since I ate breakfast. So the gang hung out in the back of the school. I sat on a metal bench.

"So…how is everyone doing?" I asked the group. People mumbled their answers so I didn't really hear them. But Takair didn't answer. I waved my hand in front his face. He looked at me. That is when I gasped in amazement. His eyes were blue. Steel blue.

"Whoa." I said, "Takair. What's up with your eyes?" Takair threw a sigh.

"Yoru is gone." he whispered to me. Whoa.

**What happened to my Yoru? Ask him! Ask him!**

/Calm yourself/

**I. Can't!!**

"Where is Yoru?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I dunno." he answered. He looked a little down. I pulled him over so he could sit next to me.

Shikamaru was on his cell. Ino was as far as possible while talking with Sakura. Hinata and Naruto were leaning up against the wall and talking…well…Naruto was talking the most since Hinata is so damn quiet. Ten-ten was with Nymph. While the rest was working on their new song for their band and Lee was listening.

"How did he just go?" I asked him. Sounding as serious as possible. He looked at me.

"I told you, I don't know!" he yelled. I didn't say anything back so he could calm down. He must be pissed about this. He let out a sigh to calm his nerves, "But Yoru told me everything that I missed. I know my schedule. I know who Naruto is. I saw everything that Yoru saw. So, it would be like I have been here the whole time…uh…just with blue eyes." he then sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"It is just…I hate blue eyes."

"Really? I think you look very kawaii." I saw a blush appear on his face and he looked away.

"Uh…can I asked you something?" he sounded very serious. I nodded at him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Yo Ai!" I heard some one yell. I looked over and it was Ten-ten. I waved.

"Can you hold on to your question for a second?" I asked Takair. He just nodded and I ran over to Ten-ten and Nymph, "What's up?"

"Didn't you see?" Ten-ten asked, a sound of bitchiness in her voice. I raised my eyebrow at them then smiled.

"Oh, you mean Takair's new eye color." Ten-ten shook her head.

"No," Nymph said, "Did you look over at Neji?"

"Uh…no." I looked over at Neji, he was looking over here, then looked away from everyone, "Yeah, now I see him."

"Did you see what he was doing?" Ten-ten asked angrily at me. I thought.

"Maybe…you?" I asked but she just shook her head.

"Neji was looking at you! He kept glancing over at you and gawking you. He is my boyfriend, Ai. Don't think of anything." I put my hands up in defense.

"Jeez, okay. I think of him as a person who happens to be my friend's boyfriend. I never really talked to him so you have nothing to worry about." Ten-ten smiled.

"Good, now go back to what you were doing."

"Wait…you brought be all the way here so you can say not to date Neji cause you are dating him?" Nymph shrugged.

"Ah, more or less."

"Aw, thanks!" I yelled at them sarcastically. I walked back over to Takair and sat next to him, "So…you had something to ask me?"

"Uh…" A blush went onto his face, "Yeah, I had to ask you something. Um, uh…"

"Takair," I said a little agitated, "We only have about five minutes till we have to go to our next class. I have English and I don't want to be late."

"Okay! Okay." Takair said he looked away, looking at the ground and mumbled something.

"Uh…I didn't get that. What did you say?" his mumbling became a little louder. Some with 'will' and 'me'. What, "Can you repeat that since you are speaking so damn softly!"

"Will you go out with me!" he practically screamed at me. I jolted a bit. Everyone who was outside looked over in our direction. I smiled at him but asked the most stupid question,

"Why?" he looked up at me.

"Did you just ask me why? Why the fuck would you say that?" he asked me.

"Cause." he sighed in frustration.

"Because, I knew you since we were little. We know each other's pain since we both at least had demons in us. And, I just like you, okay? Oh, and I just found out that you are annoying."

"You just found that out?" I asked him. He should have known that a long time ago.

"So, what is your answer?" I sighed. Maybe, I should tell him about Naruto's party. I don't think anyone knew yet.

"Uh, can I tell you something?" he leans a little closer to me.

"Yeah, anything."

"Okay…um…this might be hard to say but I haven't told anyone and I think I should tell you."

"Um…okay. What is it?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What!" Takair yelled loudly. People looked at us again. Takair kept quiet again, "Who is the father because once I find him I will kick his ass."

"Okay. Calm down. Now, do you remember Naruto's party?"

"Oh god, don't tell me!"

"Sasuke."

"I told you not to tell me!" I giggled a bit, "This isn't the time to laugh. Are you sure if you are really pregnant?"

"I don't remember what happened for most of that night. I could not be pregnant. I have no clue."

"Well, we need to find out. Come to my house after school."

"Sure."

"Well…"

"What?"

"Is it a yes or a no to going out with me?"

"Only if you say you would be okay with me if I was pregnant because if I am, I am not gonna get rid of it."

"You are fourteen! You cant have a kid."

"Hey!…14 ½."

"It doesn't matter."

"You are sounding like Sasuke right now!"

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"It could be." Takair rolled his eyes, "So…would you be okay if I were pregnant?"

"Fine. I wouldn't be happy if you were but I cant complain right now." I smiled at him.

"Good. Then I say yes."

That is when we had to go to our next class.

ZzZ

I was in English when I noticed Sasuke there.

"Aw man," I complain, "are you in all of my classes?"

"Maybe," he said as he smirked at me. I sat next to him, "So, are you going out with Takair?"

"Maybe," I mocked him.

"Good Morning." our teacher said in English.

"Ohayo," everyone answer back. The teacher sighed.

"English people. Say, 'good morning'."

"Good Morning." people repeated. I had a new English teacher. Oh great. This teacher was chirpy and forced people to speak English. And I used to call this the bird class. You just fly out of here. Easy A. I think it would change now.

"Now, students. I will give you English names." she said in Japanese and pointed to a boy, "Now, tell me your name son."

"It is Fudo." he answered.

"Your name is English and in this class will be Fred." I snorted. How original. The most common name you would here. The teacher noticed me, "Do you have a problem. What is your name?"

"Ai," I answered, "and my name when I was in America was Ashley. And I only laughed because Fred is the most common name in the world, what will you call the next person? Bob? Joe?" The teacher looked pissed at me.

"I will have no tolerance for this Ashley." the teacher said in English.

"Well," I said back in English, "if you don't like this then kick me out. I had enough of this class already. Send me to the ISS room then."

"Alright, I will,"

"Please," Sasuke said in English, "ignore Ai. She doesn't know what she is doing. She acts before she thinks." I glared at him.

"I am sorry…uh…" the teacher thought.

"My name is Sasuke but in English it is Scott." I snorted. Really trying to hold back my laugh. Scott. His name in English is…Scott!

ZzZ

I did go into the ISS room and stayed there till the end of second period. I decided to walk to third.

Next: Social Studies

When I walked in, I noticed Nymph.

"Just like old times." She said with a smile. I nodded and stood next to her. I talked to her and we wrote inside out notebooks and doodled since we had a substitute.

And no Sasuke.

ZzZ

Next: Art

My favorite subject.

People in my class: Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto.

We had to draw the people in front of us again and I was glad I sat across from Sakura. She was a beautiful teen. Her pink hair was curled and she wore a gold locket around her neck. Maybe I should wear that cross necklace that Itachi gave me a while ago.

ZzZ

There was Health, Sex Ed. Is there anything else I should say? All that I know is that Neji is in my class and he decided to sit next to me.

ZzZ

I went up to Naruto.

"Hey," I said, "what is Kiki's address and cell number?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me back. There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked at the person behind me. It was Takair.

"Hey," he said to me. A blush appeared on my face and I looked back at Naruto. Naruto had a huge smirk on his face.

"Can you just give Kiki's number to me?" I asked Naruto. He nodded and grabbed my hand. He reached into his pocket and started writing her number on my hand, "You know there is such a thing as paper."

"I know, but I have no time. I need to get over to Kiba's to finish a song." Naruto said to me.

"Is it the one with the girl friend thing?"

"The one when you went crazy and Sasuke had to bring you home? Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Me and Takair have to do something. Don't we?" I asked Takair, sounding a little pissed. He nodded and grabbed on to my hand and pulled me away.

ZzZ

I never been into his room before…

His room was dark. It had remedies, candles, and other large, old books. I looked around the room and sat on his bed. It was soft and felt like a marshmallow.

"What is with the candles and shit?" I asked him as I grabbed on to his pillow. I hugged it tightly.

"Uh…I practice Wicca." he answered.

"I heard of that. I am pretty sure Rin motioned it once."

"Yeah, she could have. Yoru did it and I learned from him. Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Some what." I said as I hugged the pillow even more.

"Tell me." his eyes were beautiful. I didn't know why he didn't like them. They were a nice steel blue. He looked very serious with them.

"Uh, it was like I was in the Lab again. I went into the room, like when I was looking for Ten-ten, saw blood, like before. It was like I went back in time. I landed in the blood and I felt it in between my hands. And I noticed ripped up pieces of a photo, like before, I placed them together and thought it was Ten-ten. But it wasn't, at first, I didn't know who it was. So I decided to got away. I trip and a girl laughs. That is when I hear Kiki's voice. That is it."

"So, you want to call her because of it?"

"Yes." he handed me his landline. I looked on my hand and dialed her number.

"It could be a premonition." he whispered to him.

"A what?" I asked.

"Hello?" a teen girl asked me. I straightened up a bit. Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, Kiki?" I asked, "This is Ai. From Naruto's party."

"Right. Sasuke's girl." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not Sasuke's girl. I am Takair's girl." I noticed Takair blushed and looked away as he was searching through a thick book, probably filled with spells.

"So, what do you need Ai?"

"Uh," I said as I twirled my fingers and balanced the phone by tilting my head so the phone is rested on my shoulder and ear, "Has anything strange happened lately?"

"What do you mean by strange? Like a younger boy name Shikamaru asking you out, than yes."

"What?" I paused for a moment, creating an affect, "Shikamaru asked you out?"

"Yes, now what did you say?"

"You have to listen to me. I had a dream."

"Wow." Kiki said almost sarcastically.

"Oh please, have you heard about Ten-ten being kidnapped." I felt her smile and I shivered once more.

"Of course. I heard it at the party."

"Yeah, I had a…an…premonition about you getting kidnapped like that and getting killed!" I heard her snort.

"Oh please Ai."

"I am being serious here!"

"Why don't you look a little closer…Rin."

"What did you just call me?"

"Rin. Why?"

"How do you know?" I noticed Takair become more alert since I sounded very serious and a little scared. He came over to my side and placed his head a near the phone so I placed it between us so he could ear as well.

"I heard around."

"From who?"

"People. You don't need to know."

"Then, what does the same Rin apply to you?"

"Rin?" Takair lipped to me. I just nodded. Takair now listened more intensely. That is when my cell phone rang.

"You should get that now." I heard her whisper.

"I am not!" I yelled, "Fuck it! Tell me what you know about Rin!"

"Demon. In you. Two tails. Cat."

"Who told you?"

"You know him."

"Tell me damn it!"

"I'll think of it."

"Kiki!"

"Not my name." Takair back up a bit. My eyes widened. What was she talking about, "Ja ne." she said simply and hung up the phone. I did too.

"What was that?" I asked him, a little scared.

"I dunno." he answered me. He sighed and grabbed on to my hand and murmured something, "I have a spell. It will make you really look into your dreams. You would probably know how Kiki, or what ever her real name, knows about Rin."

"I'm a little scared."

"Don't be." I smiled at him. He went to his book and brought it over to me. I glanced over at it. Yellow and burnt paper, "Got caught on fire a little." he chuckled a bit. I giggled slightly.

"What spell will it be?" I asked him.

"To dream about the future. That was obviously one that you had last night so, do you want to get started?" I just nodded. I had to admit a was a little scared since I never have done a spell before.

(an actual spell, done it once with my friend…it works :3)

Takair grabbed amethyst chunk, a red rose petal, parchment, blue ink and a fountain pen. I looked at him curiously. He placed them all on the floor and grabbed my hand to sit on his blue carpet. He grabbed now my wrist, and placed the fountain pen in the blue ink and handed it to me.

"Write her name." he commanded me. I looked up at him. His blue eyes staring back.

"But Kiki isn't her real name." I reminded him.

"It could be and it couldn't be. As long as you know her name is Kiki and that name matches the picture in your mind, her name is Kiki to you. Now, write her name on the parchment." I nodded and in script, wrote 'Kiki', "Now fold it in half three times." I did as I was told. He grabbed it from me and placed it under the amethyst rock that was next to his bed, "Now place the rose petal on top of the amethyst." I nodded at him, still looking at him, "Repeat after me: I wish,"

"I wish," I repeated.

"To dream,"

"To dream,"

"Of Kiki tonight."

"Of Kiki tonight."

"Do you want Kiki to dream of you?" he asked me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sure," I said, almost sounding unsure.

"You are lying. Do you want Kiki to dream of you." I nodded at him, "Okay. Right Kiki's name put yours. Then place it close to your heart." I nodded and did as he said, "Now, repeat after me: I wish for Kiki to dream of me tonight." he didn't chop it up this time.

"I wish for Kiki to dream of me tonight." I whispered. Takair grabbed the parchment and placed it with the other one. Now he grabbed my hand and placed it upon the amethyst rock a pushed lightly on it.

"Go to bed." he whispered in my ear. Which sent a big tingle down my spine.

"Now?" I asked him. He nodded at me. Bed? Now? It is like…only 4, "I cant now."

"Why not? Shall we do another spell to make you go to sleep?" I nodded at him.

We did another spell and I almost was about to sleep on his bed when we heard a barking noise.

"What is that?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Takair! We are home!" a women yell. It must have been his mom, "And there is this cute dog who wouldn't leave us alone. So, guess who joined the family? Oh and there is a lovely man here that-" we heard stomping. Takair opened his door.

A Doberman Pincher (Pinscher) came in. I jolted. Those dogs scare me. Guard dogs. Dogs who usually bite people.

"Takair!" I heard the dog say. I feel off the bed from the sudden shock.

**Yoru. Yoru**

/Why are you saying Yoru's name/

**That is him. The dog is Yoru!**

"Yoru!" I yelled.

"Yoru?" Takair asked, "Yoru? Is that you? How did you get here."

"We are in big trouble." Yoru yelled.

"What?"

"Where is Ran?" I shot up and looked at the dog. He looked intense at me. Fear shot through me.

"Ai is here." I said in a slight whisper.

"You are in huge trouble here!" Yoru barked, "It is with Doctor Hujuski."

"What about him?" I asked as I ran up to him.

"He is here now!"

---

**Okay, chapter ended! Whoa. Hujuski is here!!!! It is VERY long, yes, that is for all the short chapters that I made **


	36. The One With The Dream

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… and I am not reliable for any injuries and law suits.

Notes-

New stories one should read:

Twilight (out for a while, only 1 chapter thou, yes I wrote thou, not though)

Summary:

OC. Rated: M for language and some sexual contact. Why must I suffer this fate? Why must I be a freak? My mother placed a curse on me. She wanted a person that: thirsts for human blood, she wants a person who can read peoples minds, see peoples past & feel their emotions..."Mother, I will kill them. Kill all Uchias!"

And new on the list…

Ai Dato Itte (English: Tell me that it is love)

Summary:

OC. AU. Rated: T for language and some suggestive scenes. Aimi is perfect. Has a boyfriend, perfect life, perfect grades, perfect. Then there is Manami. Has a friend, crappy life, shitty grades, unfair. One day, both girls had their lives turned upside down. Now Aimi and Manami, ones who once hated each other, must band together to save everyone.

…

Okay, now, Chi, congrats! You are going to be in most of this chapter. You haven't been in it for, like, twenty chapters. So, here is the next chapter. And Tyler, get used to it. You will be going out with Ai for a while. Muhaha. Okay. I'll stop now.

Dedication: To my beautiful Chi, of course.

Enjoy!

…

Takair and I looked at each other in fear. We both nodded and rushed down the steps. Yoru quickly followed us, barking along to way to Takair, I wasn't understanding most of it. I noticed how Yoru turned into that type of dog. Very loyal. Serious. Determined. No wonder.

When we went down stairs, Yoru did not lie, Doctor Hujuski was sitting on the wooden kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea. His eyes looked at us. I went behind Takair for protection.

"Well, hello dear." a women said happily as she balanced she grocery bags. She was almost about to drop them when at a instant, Hujuski grabbed a bag and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"You should be careful." Hujuski said slightly. That made Takair's mother blush slightly. At least it was noticeable on her face. I noticed Takair tightened a bit. I wrapped my arms around his neck to calm him down. I placed my head on his back since he was a little taller than me. Hey, I was short. I sniffed at his uniform shirt. It smelled of lemongrass. Heavenly.

"I'm tired. Come to bed." I whispered to him. I felt Hujuski's eyes on me since I said that. I was too tired to think straight, to even pay attention that his mother was probably looking at us too.

"Who is this Takair?" I heard his mother asked. Takair grabbed on the my hand that was on his neck. I thought he was going to move it since his mother was looking, but he didn't.

"Mom, this is Ai Coddington. Uh…my…girlfriend." Takair said, sounding a little nervous. I opened my eyes to look at Takair's mother.

One word described her: Beautiful.

Black, silky long hair that was placed into a low ponytail. Her eyes shined of a coffee brown and her make up was on light. She had that natural beauty. She looked like a mixture of me and Takair, only she has brown eyes.

Doctor Hujuski sat back down at the table and picked up his mug again. Takair's mother smiled at me. A hug smile. Happiness. Why is everyone now happy? Should I be happy? Takair pried me off and placed me next to him. His mother hugged my tightly. She smelled like perfume, opposite of Takair.

After the hug, I went back behind Takair. He grabbed my arms and placed them around his neck again. Takair's mother smiled at the both of us.

I still looked over at Doctor Hujuski. He sighed and placed his mug down on the table.

"Takair-kun…Ai-chan…" Hujuski said, "I have heard that Takair lost Yoru." My vision was getting fuzzy. Cant he just talk later? I am very tired. My legs become wobbly and Takair noticed. He moved me over to a chair and sat me down.

"Thank you." I said to him. He nodded. Then we both looked back at Hujuski. Yoru sat next to me on the floor. His ears were pointed sharp, he was being alert at the moment. Probably still cares deeply about Rin.

"So?" Takair asked Hujuski. Hujuski sipped a bit from his tea. Doctor's eyes looked intense. I stuttered.

"We should take you to the lab…get Yoru back in you." He said. I slammed my hands on the table, pissed.

"You are not going to put Yoru back into Takair. I like him the way he is! He is my boyfriend and I think I should have a say in this." I yelled at Hujuski. He stayed calm. He didn't jerk around. Takair was the complete opposite.

"How long have you two been going out?" He sipped his tea.

"Uh…"

"Eight hours." Takair simply answered.

"That is it?" Hujuski asked. He sat up from his seat. Hujuski went to us and looked at Takair, "You are coming with me to get Yoru back into you. Okay?" I shot up. My vision getting blurry and my head pounding. I grabbed on to Hujuski's forearm.

"Don't take him!" I yelled angrily, "Don't take Takair away from me! Don't do this to me again! You took Ten-ten, don't take Takair! Please! No! No!" I kept yelling, "No…no…" I whispered. Blackness surrounded me. I shook a little and black completely took over my vision and fell down the to the hard wood floor.

ZzZ

"Wake up…wake up…" a teen girl's voice commanded me. I opened my eyes and focused in and out, "Look, she is coming to." I noticed a teen girl looking down at me. I must have been on a couch or something. Her hair was going into my face. Black hair and brown eyes. Made me think of Kiki for a second. But it couldn't be. This girl looked generous and not sneaky. That is when I realized who it was.

"Chi!" I yelled happily. We hugged, "What are you doing here?" We parted, she looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" she taps me on the head, "You have been here the whole time."

"Where is Takair?" More raising eyebrows.

"Who is Takair?"

"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" I nodded my head.

"Takair asked me out today." I said with a sweet smile.

"When did you talk to him? Over the phone just now when you went piss for, like, an hour?"

"No. I talked to him first period when I was at school." she raised her eyebrow again at me. Did she know anything?

"New student?"

"Fairly new. Came here about a couple of months ago. My childhood friend."

"So, are you ready to hang out with Haku and Shino? I think we agreed to meet at the mall today. I think Zabuza is joining." I nodded happily.

Before we walked outside, Chi handed me a mask (the kind the Songo wears in her demon slayer outfit on InuYasha. Look on the internet to see the picture, it is not on my profile…sadly). I looked at her strangely.

"What is this?" I asked her. She put her mask on. The string that tied it was blue. Mine was pink.

"You must have gotten knocked hard on the head." she said. He voice was a little covered. I placed my mask on. Why were we wearing this? Chi opened the door. It looked fine. This I saw Chi point up at the sky. So I looked too. It was grey. Swirls of gas was noticeable. I gasped. Poisonous gas?

Once we hit the mall, we went around till I noticed a sign.

'Clean Air'

Chi took off her mask. Sighing in relief. I did as well.

"What was that?" I asked her. Chi grabbed on to my hand and headed me towards a table. We sat and she looked serious at me.

"You don't remember…do you?" she asked me. I shook my head at her. She sighed, "It all happened about three months ago. Ai…a lot of people have died. This is poisonous gas that is everywhere now. Effecting a lot of villages. This was the newest ones. One, in two months, would have the gas for a year! This is the worse. Since you cant remember your past at the moment. You know Zabuza…don't you?" I simply nod, "He was infected." I gasped in shock. Zabuza? Haku's boyfriend? He was going to die? Chi continued, "I tried not look at it as a bad thing, maybe, it is a good thing. The world is getting what it disserved. But…" she bit the bottom of her lip, "since Zabuza was infected. I dunno. I think very differently now. Who will have it next? When will the gas go away? When…" she choked, on the verge of crying, "Ai…my parents died because of it. That is why you offered to stay with me…remember? Don't you remember?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, Chi, I don't remember. Last I remember…hey! Did you ever hear from Itachi?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Who the hell is that?" Now I was confused.

"Your boyfriend. Hello? Is Chi in there? You guys loved each other." Chi smirked at me.

"You must have been dreaming."

"I told you, I wasn't dreaming!"

"You never said that." Chi pointed out to me. I rolled my eyes, "On a happy note. I see Haku over there with Shino."

She remembers Shino…and Nymph. Everyone from Mist. Why doesn't see remember anyone from Konoha. She went there. That is it!

"Chi!" I yelled happily, "When did I come back to Mist?"

"What are you talking about?" Chi snorted, "You never left Mist." I founded out what happened.

"I must have came to live with you before the poisonous gas came, ne?" Chi nodded.

"The day before. Just to hang out. But once the gas came-" Haku and Shino came over. We waved at them, "any way, once the gas came, my parents told you to say at my house for a while. And you did. That is when…w…well, you get it." I nodded, "You haven't left since." She ended that with a smile. My body shook, as if someone was moving me. I ignored it and tried to stay still.

"So," Haku began, "What should we do?" Shino just shrugged. I was still interested on Chi's problem. Maybe everyone had it. They probably don't remember much before the gas came.

"Chi…maybe the gas is infecting you." I said, "Maybe, it is infecting your memory some how." Everyone laughed. I looked over at Haku, "Haku…you are my brother…don't you remember?" Haku raised his eyebrow.

"No," he simply answered, "we are friends Ai."

"No!" I stood up from my seat, "My parents died! Remember?"

"From the gas? Everyone has." Shino said. I shook my head. My head hurt. I felt cold. I could hardly concentrate.

"No! No! They died form a car crash a while ago. Haku, your mother was asked to take care of me, don't you remember. You have to!" Everyone shook their head. I was so confused. I quickly put my mask on and ran out of the mall.

I didn't care where I was going, as long as I got away from that place. I slowed down a bit, mostly because I could hardly breath through the mask.

"Yo…Rin." I person said. I gasped and shot my head to the left. There was Kiki. She didn't have a mask on. She had a mischievous smirk placed on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as if I was in a hurry, "Put a mask on, you will get killed if you don't!" Kiki chuckled.

"Aw, I don't need one…and either do you." That is when it hit me. My eyes narrowed. I took off my mask, trusting her.

"What is your real name?" Kiki's smirk got wider.

"It is-"

"Ai! Are you crazy?!" A teen yelled. I looked over to see Chi and the rest running to me. Chi grabs my shoulders and slaps me hard across the face, "Are you trying to kill yourself?" I put on my mask.

"Yeah, I think you are mental tripping." Haku said as he raised an eyebrow. I looked around…no Kiki. I sigh, thinking that I may be crazy as well.

"I'm sorry. I wont do that again." I reassured them. Yet, I bet they didn't believe me. I felt someone moving me again. Chi. I think. But Chi lets go and I could still feel it. The rocking of back and forth. Like someone wants me to know something. I look behind me. That is when I saw Kiki looking at me, her hands shoved in her sweatshirt pocket. I kept staring at her. Her brown eyes melted through me. I needed to know more about her.

"Ooi!(1)" Haku yelled at me, "Are you paying attention?" I didn't look away from Kiki, fearing that if I did, I would not see her again.

"I'm sorry guys." I said to them, "I have to go for a second. Stay here." I started to walk towards Kiki. I noticed that she moved a bit, away from me. My pace quicken, "Wait!" I yelled at her, she was getting more distance. But I didn't know why, since it looked like she wasn't moving, "Ooi! What is your real name? Tell me now!" Her body disappeared. I couldn't see her any more. Chi was right behind me the whole time.

"Who was that?" Chi asked me as she was panting. I took off my mask so I could breath better, probably a dumb mistake, but I did it any way, "Ai! Please, put your mask on! I don't want to loose you too. For god sake's damn it!" I closed my ears to shut her up. I shook my head.

"Kiki…" I whispered, "Name! Name! Tell me your name."

"Araita," I heard a whisper.

"Kiki! Your name is Araita?" I asked out loud.

"Are you okay Ai?" Chi asked me. I nodded at her. Then looked around for Kiki, not finding her. I sighed, then it hit me like a brick wall.

"Araita! A demon, Kiki is a demon!"

"I'm watching you." Kiki harshly whispered in my ear.

ZzZ

I woke up screaming. That was a dream as well. I was on Takair's bed. I glanced over at the clock, two in the morning.

Shit.

I have been sleeping for about ten hours. What happened to Yoru? Takair? Doctor Hujuski? All I knew was that Kiki was a demon…like me. As long as that part is true. Is the gas going to happen as well? I hope not. Nymph would die. Chi's parents would die. Zabuza would be infected. I cant have that happen. Tears poured down my eyes.

I picked up the phone, not even remembering what time it was. I needed to call two people and find one in this house. I dialed a number. The phone rang a couple of times and the person I wanted to call picked up,

"Hello?" her voice was tired and annoyed. I sighed in relief, almost happy to hear her voice. I smiled brightly.

"Morning, Chi-san." I said happily. Chi snorted.

"Morning? Is it that early?"

"Two, to be exact."

"Why the fuck did you call me at this hour?" there was a pause, I didn't feel like answering, "Oh my god! Did anything happen to Itachi?" I felt like a whole weight was lifting from my shoulders when she asked that question. She remembered Itachi.

"Oh, I had…uh…so! How are your parents?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Listen, I have a new boyfriend. Takair. He practices Wicca. He gave me a dream spell so I would dream of the future. And…I did have a dream. A dream about you."

"What happened?"

"Both your parents died. I moved in with you. Poisonous gas was everywhere. Nymph died and Zabuza was infected with the poison."

"No fucking way! Are you serious? This cant be true."

"It is. I want you to come over to the Uchia mansion on Saturday, Nymph will be there too. I will explain everything."

"Okay. See you then. I have school soon, so, uh…I would like to catch some sleep if you don't mind." I giggled.

"Okay! Okay! Ja ne." She hung up the phone. I did as well. I needed someone to say that everything is alright. I would just look for Takair, my boyfriend! But…I want to listen to the person who makes me stutter every time he speaks to me. Then I will look for Takair. I dialed the number. It rang once and someone picked up,

"Mochimochi (2)," the teen said over the phone. I twirled my fingers a bit.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun." I said back to him. I held my giggle since I realized I used a suffix. I heard morning on the other side.

"So it is morning." I blushed and shivered at his voice. I smiled widely.

"I had a nightmare."

"And…"

"I'm scared. I thought you were dead." I totally lied about that. Only because I want him to say I am alright. I sounded very scared. I felt that he was more alert.

"Where are you?"

"Takair's house. I fell asleep around four in the afternoon. I just woke up now. So…are you okay?"

"I should be asking the same to you."

"I'm okay. Just a little shaky."

"I'm fine, okay? Everything will be fine." I smiled when he said that, "Now go back to bed. See you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone. I sighed deeply and got off his comfortable bed.

I walked down the hall. It was dark and cold. I noticed I was in black, baggy sweatpants with a white long beater. I wondered who changed me. Maybe it was Takair's mother. I kept looking through the hall. Sensing that Takair wasn't on this floor. I noticed stairs and went down them.

That is when I felt a cold breeze on me.

"Takair?" I asked, "Yoru?" I walked into the kitchen. I noticed a mug that was empty on the wooden table.

I repeated his name. I felt someone move in the living room. I gasped and my heart pounded. I looked around and walked towards the room. Once I walked in, I saw Takair one the couch, a cover up to his chin. I smiled and shook him a bit.

He didn't wake.

I shook him even more. He still didn't wake. I pulled off his covers. He still wore his uniform. He shivered from the cold. I shook him again.

"Wake up Takair." I said to him. I saw his eyes flicker open. He smiled a bit at me. Takair sits up and sighs, "Are you okay?"

"I had a dream. But, I am okay. Did you have a dream about Kiki…or what ever he name is?" I just nodded my head at him with a smile on my face.

"I did. Her name isn't Kiki." I said down next to him, sitting on the white covers, "Her name is Araita."

"Her name means ferret?"

"That could be a clue. She could have a demon in her…like me." Takair looked away from me.

"And me," he said quietly. But I still heard him. I gasped, now loosing it.

"Yoru is in you now? Is Yoru gonna take over your body again?" I asked angrily. Takair shot his head at me and I noticed his eyes, they were blue, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I guess."

"But Kiki…or Araita," Takair taps his chin.

"What." Takair stops me, "That seems too easy. I think it is too easy that she called herself ferret and expects us to think that her demon is a weasel. Best be called Itachi." I giggled. Itachi means 'weasel'.

"I know, but what if it was meant to be obvious. Or, maybe it is real. Maybe that is her real name…uh…I don't know…" Takair pulled me for a hug. We stayed there for a while, enjoying the moment.

ZzZ

The next day of school was boring. Lunch was the only interesting one. I noticed how Takair hasn't changed. I smiled at that. Neji wouldn't stop glancing over at me while I was talking with Nymph. He has been getting strange lately. Takair was talking with the guys.

Ten-ten decided to complain to Neji about what has been happening with Neji and me. That is when she ran to the bathroom crying her eyes out, Neji quickly followed after her.

"She is a cry baby at times." Nymph pointed out to me. I just stared at her. That is when a boy came outside. He looked so familiar to me. I kept staring at him. Nymph tapped me on the head, "Hey! Don't be gawking over the transfer student. You have a boyfriend, ya know." I just nodded at her.

I stared at him. Blonde long hair, the same length as Sasuke. With golden eyes that looked so perfect. He noticed me and smirked. I shivered, now realizing who it is. I scream,

"Oh. My. God."


	37. The One With The Job

Ironic 37

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto here, okay?

Notes-

WATCH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB ON YOUTUBE! It is the best show in the freaking world…uh…other than FMA or Naruto. So, watch it. And _review this chapter pretty please_!

Okay, this chapter will be the last till the dramatic down fall of the story…uh…or the end of the story. I think the last chapter will be chapter 70 or something, maybe higher. Alright, be sure to contact me if you want something.

**_Any suggestions, contact me _**

Enjoy

…

I stared at him. Blonde long hair, the same length as Sasuke. With golden eyes that looked so perfect. He noticed me and smirked. I shivered, now realizing who it is. I scream,

"Oh. My. God."

It was him. Thank god Ten-ten ran away. Sweat tickled down my neck as I went behind Nymph.

"Huh?" Nymph asked while staring strangely at me.

"It's him." I said to her, "He was the one who took Ten-ten, is a demon, and my ex boyfriend from when I lived in America."

"It is. Aw man Ai, you scored good."

"This isn't all fun and games. Why is he here?" I stood next to Nymph. Edward noticed me and smirked. Nymph elbowed me.

"Looks like someone isn't tired of you yet." I punched her arm back, not in a playful way though.

"Stop it. Ah! He is coming over." I said as I noticed Edward walked towards us. I slouched as he came up to us, "Well, well, look at what the old and hairy cat dragged in." I said rudely to him.

"Hello Ashley," he said in English to me. I snorted.

"Speak Japanese. What? Don't you know how to speak it…baka." I said to him in Japanese.

"Fine…Ai. Are you coming to class on Saturday?" he said in Japanese.

"Busy. I see you were busy for the last two weeks."

"Indeed I was. Searching for Ten-ten." I tightened, "I heard she was in this school. Am I right?"

"You are. But you are not going to land a hand on Ten-ten. If you want to experiment on someone, it has to be me." Nymph looked back and forth at us, confused.

"I wish I could…but Doctor Hujuski said not to. You are apparently special."

"Yep, I am. Thank you very much." Edward grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me down, making me kiss him on the lips, reminding me Orochimaru…and Thoru. I pulled away, "I have a boyfriend. Get off."

"Oh, you do now?"

"Yes. And he's name is Yoru…you know him?" I only said Yoru because he probably only knew that name since he only found out my other name was Ai from the tango lessons. He originally thought my name was Rin here.

"Indeed. I do."

"Good. Now, how long will you stay here?"

"For the rest of the year."

"Oh goodie." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry my Ai-chan." he said as he cupped my cheeks, "The end of the year is only four months away."

Really…the end of the school year is that close? Just a second again, I thought school was about six. Now two months washed by like nothing. I was upset and raged.

I looked away from him and smacked his hand away. I decided to walk over to Takair who was with Naruto and the rest of the band. I grabbed on to Takair's hand.

"He is here. The one who took Ten-ten…he is here." I said to him plainly. Everyone but Takair looked at me strangely.

"Who took Ten-ten?" Naruto asked me, "I just saw her run back into the school since…you know." Naruto looked over at Neji. Neji looked away from everyone.

"Sasuke?" I asked Sasuke. He just looked at me, "Remember when I texted you to save me? Remember? Then I was sent to the hospital and missed school for about four days? Well…that is when Edward was there. He put the poison in me."

"Yeah?" I smiled at him.

"Well…he is here. For the rest of the year." I said to everyone, "I am afraid he might take Ten-ten again." I clung on to Takair. He sighed and patted my back. I smiled at him and stepped away. I looked over at Nymph and noticed she was talking to him. I looked back at everyone else and nodded 'good-bye'. I walked back over to Nymph.

"My dog's name was Checkers, but, he died around two years ago," Nymph said. It seemed like she was in the middle of a conversation with him. I looked at the both of them. Edward smiled at me. A genuine smile. It made me think of America. When we used to go out.

"I was thinking we could start over again." Edward said to me. I looked away.

"Oh, you want to start over now, huh? I don't think so. I am tired of you." I yelled angrily at him. Nymph rolled her eyes at me.

"Aw come on Ai." she said, "Give him another chance."

"Get bent."

"It's okay Nikki." Edward said to her, "I am okay with her not liking me of a bit. She didn't like me when I was thirteen…I could wait a little while." I looked at my feet, angry.

"I did love you when you left. You left me and I wished you died on that trip to New York."

"Aw, then I am sorry."

"Yeah right. You knew I loved you. But you left any way. I hope you rot in hell."

With that, I walked away from them.

ZzZ

I was over at Gaara's house. Looking at some more music videos he made. Being very envious to the way Sasuke's band sings. I hung out with him most of the day but Itachi wanted me to get home around eight. Gaara walked me home and kissed me on the cheek goodbye. I knew it was just a 'friend' kiss, since he did have a boyfriend. His brother.

When I got inside, I sat at the dinner table. Everyone was going around, saying what they did today. Now it was my turn, I pushed around the food on my plate. Not hungry. My stomach and heart ached.

"Well…we have a new transfer student. I think he is a freshman. I am not sure. He is from America. He goes to Sasuke and my tango lessons. His name is…uh…Eiji. I think, I am not sure." I said, "And I got an A on the English test we got back today."

"Good," Itachi plainly said as he ate. I still pushed around my chicken and vegetables. I sighed and someone kicked me. I looked up to see Maye.

"No elbows on the table silly." Maye said happily. I rolled my eyes and got up from my chair.

"I am going up to my room." I said and ran up the stairs.

My room on the third floor was ready so I ran all the way up there. I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. I saw him in the back of my head. Then, I pushed my covers up to my chin. I shook my head and accidentally feel asleep.

I didn't dream that night. Thank god. I was starting to get scared of dreaming…

ZzZ

I woke up around three in the morning and went on my lab top. I started to IM people and go on myspace. I was talking to Haku when someone sent me and IM who I didn't know.

**Tennispup17: **who is this?

_Uchiasasuke: _u r so damn stupid

**Tennispup17: **oh…it is u…Sasuke. And hey! I didn't get a chance to read the screen name. give me a break.

_Uchiasasuke: _what r u doing up?

**Tennispup17: **what r u doing up? mock

_Uchiasasuke: _chatting…

**Tennispup17: **same here. But y r u talking to me? Don't u have Naruto 2 talk 2 or something?

_Uchiasasuke: _…so…

R4m3nlv3r joined.

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** what's up? Who r u tennis pup?

**Tennispup17: **who do u think?

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** give me a hint! cry

**Tennispup17: **smirk okay. I will give ya a hint. I am the best girl on the Mist basketball team. Probably Konoha too. And my hair was once green…and now it is black

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** it is my lover…oops…Takair's.

**Tennispup17: **oh ha-ha. Any way, y r u up Naruto?

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** Cause I am

_Uchiasasuke: _Guys…stop being annoying.

**Tennispup17: **Make me!

_Uchiasasuke: _now, who is this Eiji guy again…?

**Tennispup17: **Don't mention his name again!

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** Alright. Jeez. Cool it.

Meant4u joined

_Meant4u: _hula.

**Tennispup17: **Ew. Look who is here. It is Sakura.

_Meant4u: _sticks out tongue

_Uchiasasuke: _I'm out

Uchiasasuke left.

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** Good. rubs hands together now we can talk about him.

**Tennispup17: **Alright.

_Meant4u: _Ai-chan. I am having a sleep over on Saturday…care to join?

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** what about me? pout

_Meant4u: _My mother would kill me if I invite a boy.

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** did u get Sasuke's invitation to his sweet sixteen. Seems like it would b another great party.

**Tennispup17: **Hey! I didn't get any invitation. That dickhead.

_Meant4u: _giggle yep Naruto, I got one. Like, every1 was invited…except Ai-chan.

Leerockin joined.

Leerockin: how is it going?

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** Lee! What's up?

Leerockin: s.o.s.o.

**Tennispup17: **huh?

Leerockin: same old, same old. Get with it Ai!

**Tennispup17: **sweat drop okay, sorry.

Leerockin: did u guys get an invite 4 Sasuke's 16?

**Tennispup17: **NO!

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** u got 1 too? All right!

Leerockin: aw, Ai-chan didn't get 1? plays violin

**Tennispup17: **screw ur self in hell!

_Meant4u: _I think some1 is jealous

**Tennispup17: **uh…g2g

_Meant4u: _Leaving so soon? R u gonna go 4 that sleepover?

**Tennispup17: **Can't

_Meant4u: _aw, y not?

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** yeah, y not

Leerockin: what r u guys talking about?

**_R4m3nlv3r: _**Sakura-chan is having a girls night out…and I'm not invited. /

**Tennispup17: **I have to work.

_Meant4u: _snort u work?

**Tennispup17: **nod have too. Itachi is forcing me to. Since he found me drunk and all. I have to work for some guy. I don't know what he does but I have to work for him tomorrow and all weekend. It is gonna b beat. Beat in a bad way…of course

_Meant4u: _alright. Ja ne.

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** kiss bye Ai-chan.

**Tennispup17: **slap go and make out with ur cute Hinata-chan! I have a boyfriend. smirk

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** Ha! Okay, u mean Sasuke.

**Tennispup17: **Takair!

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** That wont last long…trust me

_Meant4u: _what is that suppose 2 mean, Naruto-kun?

Leerockin: r u implying that Ai-chan is…I don't know

**_R4m3nlv3r:_** I am not saying that u r a slut Ai-chan. But u seem 2 always crawl back 2 Sasuke. I mean, u always do! What is up with that?

**Tennispup17: **Screw u all!

I log off and shut off my computer. It is close to four and I go back to bed for some last minute sleep.

ZzZ

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Today is my first day of work. I quickly got in my uniform, still tired as hell, and placed my hair into a half pony tail with a couple of pieces falling out. I rushed down the stairs and decided to eat a bagel since we will have no lunch today.

I ran out to the bus stop to see Sasuke already there. I stuck my tongue out at him and in return, I got a glare.

ZzZ

I walked over to Sakura and the gang after I got off the bus since we had fifteen minutes till school.

"You got one too?" Ten-ten asked happily as she waved a paper in front of Ino. She nodded then folded her arms across my chest.

"I most certainly did. Ha! I knew he would invite me." Ino said with joy. Mostly snotty. I walked up to them and sighed, knowing what they were talking about.

"Give me that!" I yelled at Ten-ten and snatched the paper. Indeed, it was an invitation to Sasuke's party. I sighed heavily and handed Ten-ten her paper. She smirked at grabbed it, then placing it in her backpack.

"I just got it today." Ten-ten said, "Neji gave it to me. He is the one who hands them all out."

What?! Okay, this is getting out of hand!

"I never got one." I said with a pout on my lips. Ino shrugged.

"Ah, Neji probably forgot where you lived or something." Ino said while looking at Neji who was hanging out with the guys.

"You'll get it today." Hinata said shyly. I smiled at her, then walked to my locker. They, of course, followed me.

ZzZ

"What do you mean he never gave you one?" Ino asked as I shut my locker. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know why. He is probably pissed at me or something." I said plainly as I struggled to get my binders in order. Sakura popped in to help me.

"Hinata-chan is right." Sakura said to me, "You will get that invite today."

Sadly…I didn't…

ZzZ

I decided to go straight home. Even though three people invited me to their house today. I just needed to be home. Any way, I have work.

My cell phone rang about mid afternoon. Fifteen minutes before Itachi's drives me to work. Itachi warns me to be casual. So, I put on a black shirt and jeans with my old converse. My hair is still up in a half pony tail when I go downstairs to wait.

I see Sasuke there and sit down on the couch next to him.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him while closing my eyes. I relax.

"To go to the Huugya Compound. Itachi is driving me there." he simply answered me. I smiled.

"Really? Itachi is driving me to work." I looked over at him. He is staring at me.

"You work?"

"From now on. Because of you." Sasuke got up from the couch.

"The drunk thing, eh? That is what you disserve." he walked into the dinning room. Probably to get something to eat.

I looked down at my feet.

It has been a week and a half since Naruto's party…

Sasuke come back with a coke in his hand. Then, he sat back down on the couch.

"I'm afraid." I said to him, while still looking on the ground.

"For what?" he asked me, then took a sip of soda.

"I…" I couldn't believe I was going to cry, "You are such an idiot!" I yelled while a tear escaped from my eyes. I smacked him across the face, "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

The front door opened and there was Itachi. I looked away from him, trying to wipe away my tears. Trying to not make my face turn red from rubbing the tears away. I looked up at him.

Itachi nodded at us and we both got up.

"You know, Takair doesn't like children. Maybe you should think about it." Sasuke said slyly at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

He got dropped off first and then it was me.

"Behave yourself and listen to what ever Deidara says." Itachi said to me as he looked at me through his rear view mirror. I nodded at him.

"Yes Itachi-san." I said flatly.

"Do whatever he orders."

"Yes Itachi-san." I repeated in the same way.

"And-"

"Alright, alright. Jeez. Calm down."

"Just be careful." he smirked at me. I smiled back and got out of the car.

The place was small from the outside. Once I walked in, the place was empty. There were high tables and chairs, and I realized what this place was.

It. Was. A. Bar!

How could Itachi make me work here? I am only fourteen. That is when the door opened and two people walked in. One hair blonde hair that covered one of his eyes and the other was a sea green, I think I have seen him once.

"You must be Ai-kun, uh." the blonde one said.

"Deidara-san?" I asked. The blonde one nodded happily.

"I am so glad that you are here. I have been looking for a bar tender for a while, uh." He wrapped his arm happily around my neck.

"Bar tender? Itachi is letting me work here?" Deidara shook his head.

"He would never let you work here, uh. He thinks I work at some place that involves clay." Oh yeah, Maye said that, "But. What he doesn't know…wont hurt him, uh." I smiled widely at him. Deidara stepped away and pointed to the blue colored guy, "This is Kisame. He works for me as well, uh."

"Hello Kisame-san." I said to Kisame. He just looked at me. Deidara looked at me.

"You need a new outfit, uh." I looked at myself. Itachi told me to be casual!

"What do I need to change?" I asked him. Deidara smiled widely at me, sending shivers down my spine. This did not look good.

"Everything…Kisame," he said as he looked over to his friend, "Fetch a sexy outfit for me, uh." I just stood there as they went their separate ways. I sighed and sat down on a bar stool. I just knew it would take a while to get used to this place.

Deidara stormed in and pulled on my arm.

"This way, uh." he commanded me. I decided to listen to him, mostly since Itachi told me to and I have no idea what Deidara would say to him.

He pulled me into a dressing room and threw an outfit at me. He shut the door. I am guessing I had to get changed into the outfit. I looked at it and sighed. It was an outfit that would grabbed a lot of guys attention but I cant do this!

"Um…Deidara-san?" I asked as I started to change into the outfit any way.

"Yeah, uh?" Deidara asked me.

"I have a boyfriend. I cant wear this."

"Sure you can, uh." I sighed heavily and continued changing. Once I was finished, I stepped out, "Perfect." He said as he pulled me back out to the bar room.

Perfect…hn…

If you called a short, black leather mini skirt and a white, long sleeved collared belly shirt perfect…then I am Ms. Perfect.

"The converse will have to stay on, next time, bring better shoes." Kisame said to me. I nodded, while pulling down on my skirt.

"And wear make-up, uh." Deidara finished.

"And why am I dressed like this?" I asked the both of them. Deidara smiled.

"Cause I said so." I just adverted my eyes away from them, "Now, you will stay here till eleven, uh."

"Eleven?!" Kisame nodded.

"Yes, you will only work from four to eleven for the first three days that we got you. The only reason why we are doing that is so you can see the different types of people that come. Afterwards, your times will be changed, based on how well you work with the different types of people."

"Okay." I said. The door opened and there was a couple there. Mid thirties.

"Dinner run, uh." Deidara said.

ZzZ

It was close to eight. It was dinner run for four hours. Dinner run is simply were people just come to eat and have one or two beers. No music. Nice. Peaceful. I had to serve people and give them food. Deidara served the beers. He said soon, I would be able to do it. I ignored him, knowing that I have to be at least eight teen to serve alcohol to people.

"Quiet time, uh." Deidara said.

ZzZ

That was lived up to its name. No one was practically here. Only one or two in the last hour. Then, that is when the party started.

"This is when the old people party." Kisame said to me as I held a menu in my hand. I looked at him confused, "Like, thirty year olds come over to have a couple of beers."

That is when the music played, or the band. They were pretty good. I didn't really have to take orders since everyone mostly wanted beers. It was twenty minutes till eleven. Deidara pulled me into the dressing room and made me change back into my normal clothes.

"That is all that you have to do for tonight, uh." Deidara said as I came out and handed him the outfit, "You are missing the other group, the young party. That is when a bunch of people in their twenties come over and party. And some teens, if we allow them too, uh."

"But I have twenty minutes until Itachi picks me up, what will I do?" I asked him. Deidara patted my head.

"You have to stand and wait outside, uh." I frowned, "To get the smell of alcohol off of you, uh." I sighed, knowing I have to listen to him. I stood outside for the remainder of the time.

Itachi picked me up a little while later. I got into his car to see Sasuke there.

"Hello Itachi-san." I said happily as I got into his car. He smiled at me.

"How was your first day of work?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"It was okay."

We were silent for the rest of the ride home…


	38. The One With The Spring Break

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or most of the other characters…WAH! TT

Notes-

I LOVE U ALL!!!!!!!!

What I left out of the old chapter (chapter 36):

(1)- Informal way to say, hey.

(2)- Hello, saying over the phone.

And Takair…I don't know! I am ending the story though. Don't worry. I will have a sequel. If you want. Since I think I will leave it in a cliff hanger. Well…I hate when stories end. So I will probably have a second book.

Couple for the next couple of chapters…(all my friends ideas and what some reviews think, so, it will only be for a couple of chapters. And I will right a description on how it is going)

Here are the couples (that last for like…two or three months)

(Sorry if you hate some, but ya all will have to deal)

Kiki and Shikamaru (I know, he decides not to go out with Ino :3, well…a review said it and some of my friends did, and Kiki is my cousin after all…in real life…)

How it is going:

This relationship was probably one of the best ones. Ino always wants her and Shikamaru to hook up, so she flirts around him. Kiki ignores it and trusts Shikamaru completely since they go to different schools. They IM none stop and talk ALL the time on the phone. It is like his cell is glued to his ear. Their relationship is mostly love making. But who really wants a relationship that only talks and pecks on the cheeks? It is make-out. Make-out. Make-out.

Neji and Ten-ten (classic)

How is it going:

This relationship was also making-out. But they are mostly off and on. Ten-ten always bitches about Neji gawking over me. Ten-ten always flirts when I am around Neji and it annoys me. Neji sees me as a great friend. That is it. Him and Ten-ten don't do anything serious with each other. Maybe Naruto's party was the only thing. Neji doesn't like make-out and that is it, he likes to feel what Ten-ten feels and wants to feel her pain. That is cute and sweet, but Ten-ten doesn't like those kind of relationships.

Hinata and Naruto (I still think this couple is cute)

How is it going…

Good! Ah, why is it good? It should be mad chaos! (sigh) Okay, this relationship is how Neji wants to be with Ten-ten. Hinata and Naruto really understand each other. She even is becoming a little more outgoing and talking a bit at lunch. They kiss once on the lips and that resulted into Hinata fainting. But I believe that any day now, they would kiss and Hinata wouldn't fall over. But I believe it wouldn't last…

Takair and Ai (ha, all my friends said to do this couple and a couple of reviewers did too.)

How do I describe this one? Maybe it is the way we are connected spiritually that I said 'yes' to going out with him. Maybe it is because we also know each others pain. We haven't done much, never once kissed each other but he comes over my house or I go over his every night to do dream spells. He is sweet and caring, but I love this kind of relationships. We know everything about each other, I some how don't want to leave him. I don't know who else would be this good to me.

Now…

Time skip!

Enjoy!

…

(One month later)

"Ah," Hinata said with a sigh, "Spring Break." I smiled widely at her. The rest of the gang nodded.

"Yes," Ten-ten said happily, "two weeks of going to the beach and mall…and don't forget the gossip."

"The beach?" I asked. Everyone nodded at me.

"You never been to the beach?" Sakura asked me. I shook my head violently.

"I have! I have! I lived in Mist ya know. I lived right next to the beach. It was just one town away."

"You mean the village named Wave?"

"Yeah. Aren't we going to go there?"

"I dunno. We could if we wanted to, or there is no other place we could go." Ino said.

"Where else would we go?"

"I agree with Ai-chan." Hinata said as she twirled her fingers. I smiled at Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." I said while looking at her. A blush of embarrassment went on her face any way.

"What do you mean by, you agree with her?" Ino asked Hinata. Hinata jumped a bit from Ino's tone.

"I-I-It is just…W-Wave is s-so much closer." Hinata managed to spit out. I smiled at her. She was getting a lot better at this speaking thing. Ha.

ZzZ

I went home, it was a Friday so I was off from work.

Ah, work. It reminded me that my new shift was when all the teens would come in to drink. From midnight to two. Deidara had everything worked out with Itachi. Still, Itachi doesn't know that I work at a bar. And I hope he never does.

I remember that Maye said that Sasuke worked for Deidara once. I never brought it up to him though.

As for the invitation to the party. I never got one. I decided that I would spend time to relax myself. To become whole again. To go back to America. Only for summer break. It shouldn't be bad. I could visit my old friends again. And go to their new school. The high school. Ouran.

ZzZ

I got into a black short sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. I wore my hair in a half pony tail. I rushed down the stairs so I could call Haku. He quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello Ai-chan!" Haku said happily. I smiled.

"Hey. Wanna hang out during spring break? I am thinking that my friends and I will go to Wave."

"Wave? Sure."

"Great. I will make plans now and call you back."

"Hai." I hung up my phone and called Sakura.

"Mochimochi." the bubble gum haired girl answered.

"We are going to Wave, alright?" I asked her. I felt her smile over the phone so I smiled as well. Once the bell rang, indicating that spring break was here and school was out for a week made me all happy.

"Okay, come over to my house in one hour." she said, "Oh, and if you don't come over in an hour. We will leave without you. Okay?"

"Alright, Ja ne." I hung up my cell phone and placed it in my pocket. I walked up the stairs, having no idea way I went down stairs in the first place, and went to my room.

I placed my new black bikini, that Sakura is forcing me to wear, under my outfit. In my yellow bag, I placed: sun screen, sun glasses, a towel, a water bottle, spare clothes (like sweat pants and a long shirt) and my cell phone.

Once I came down stairs, I saw Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto with some gear to go to the beach.

"Don't tell me." I said, startling them a bit. They noticed what my bag and Sasuke sighed.

"You are going to Wave too?" Naruto asked me. I nodded happily.

"Yep."

"Good! Everyone is going. We are even sneaking over to Takair's house and kidnapping him." I giggled.

"Good luck." Naruto nodded at me. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone. I forgot to call Haku to tell him that I was going to Wave. I called him. It rang a couple of times and he picked up.

"What is the news?" he asked, already knowing it was me.

"I'm gonna be at Wave in an hour nii-san." I said to him. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"You have a brother?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded.

"Remember the time when I didn't live here and I came over to hang out with Maye. Then this guy came over and kept calling me a slut?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Naruto said. I smiled.

"That was my brother." They looked at me even more strangely. I winked at them and continued talking to Haku.

"So, I have to wait over an hour for you when it only takes five minutes for me?" Haku complained.

"You are going to have to wait brother."

"Alright, so, your friends will be there?"

"Hai. You can bring Zabuza and Shino if you want."

"You know our friend Shino?" Naruto asked me. I nodded at them.

"He goes to Mist now. He thought me everything there is to know about Konoha."

"Then he didn't teach you very well." Sasuke murmured but I still heard him. I shot a glare at him.

"Okay, Ja ne." Haku said.

"Alright, bye." I said, then hung up the phone. I smiled at all of them and headed out the door.

ZzZ

"You are not wearing the sandals I asked you to." Ino pouted as she looked down at my converse. I blushed of embarrassment.

"Guess what?" I asked them. They looked at me while I smiled widely at them.

"Huh?" Hinata asked me.

"The boys are also coming to Wave. Along with my brother and his friends." The girls cheered and gave high fives. We all hugged and then rushed out to go on the bus.

Did I forget to mention that I still never told them that I live with Sasuke.

Also, we went back to Sasuke in our fan club since I am going out with Takair. I remember when the girls started getting annoyed that everyone who they stalk (they never used that word) always end up going out with someone in the club.

ZzZ

We reached the beach when the sun first started to set, so they sky was still blue. Pink and orange were starting to appear. I noticed my brother and his friends when we got onto the warm sand. The air was warm. The temperature was around eighty degrees.

I hugged Haku and Zabuza. Then, I looked at Shino.

"Shino," I said coldly. He just nodded back.

"Cat Women." he said back. We both looked at each other then I jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

"Aw, I missed you SO much Shino!" I said happily. We then set all of stuff down and I took off my over clothes, now revealing my bikini.

"Oh, lookie here." Haku said as he snapped a picture of me with his digital camera.

"Ah! Not that thing again!" I complained. Then, for about five minutes, I chased Haku down the beach. That is when I heard a whistle. I stopped to see the guys.

They were all there. Lee, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Takair, Kiba, Shikamaru and Itachi. Then two girls came from behind them.

"You went off with out tell us." One of the girls said. I smiled greatly at them.

"Nymph! Chi-san!" I yelled and ran up to them. I hugged them both.

"Long time, no see." Nymph said. We parted and they looked at my outfit, "What bet did you loose?"

"A big one." I sighed. They smiled, knowing that I never lost a bet. Heck, there wasn't even one.

"You look…nice…" Chi said. I showed them where we were and they settled down. I looked at Takair and walked up to him.

"So…you came." I said to him. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Sadly." he plainly answered.

"Ai-chan!" a girl yelled. I looked behind me to see Sakura in her red bikini. She loved the color red. She was with everyone else. Ino was wearing a purple one. Hinata had a tan one and Ten-ten wore a sky blue one.

"We are going in the water, wanna come with?" Ten-ten asked me. I nodded and looked back at Takair.

"See ya in the water." I said to him. He just nodded. I ran over to them.

"Okay, the water is going to be freezing so we will all run in." Ino said. Everyone nodded. It was only my gang that decided to go into the ocean at the moment. That is when we all ran into the ocean.

Of course, the water was freezing. We all screamed and pushed each other. I was the only one who landed in the water. I was used to the ocean that was in Wave. The only reason why I like it so much is that there isn't so much 'salt' then most of the other oceans that I went to. I stood back up. I placed my wet hair in a pony tail.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji joined us. I splashed Neji and he splashed me back. We all played and soon I was annoyed of getting wet. Sakura splashed me and I splashed her back. I noticed that Sasuke wasn't taking part so I sneaked behind him and tackled Sasuke. We both landed in the water.

When I stood up, I saw everyone else there and they were laughing. I smiled at them and then tackled Chi. She quickly grabbed me and threw me into the water. I got up. I noticed Sasuke, all wet, standing next to Kiba. Kiba playfully punched Sasuke's arm.

I splashed Nymph and she splashed back.

"Let's go and play volley ball." Ino said happily as she clung on to Shikamaru. Shikamaru pried Ino off of him. I smiled at them.

"Yeah!" I yelled happily as I jumped up and down.

ZzZ

We played boys verses girls but we forced Haku to play on our team.

"Why do I have to?" Haku complained to me. We all nodded.

"Well…you are practically a girl yourself." I said while I grabbed on to a lock of his hair, showing him how long it was. It was the same length as mine. Haku grabbed the lock of his hair back.

"Aw fine!"

We decided to make this better. We made a bet.

"So…what is the bet?" I asked the boys across from the volley ball net. They declared me the leader. I noticed that Itachi was the leader.

"The bet is, that is we win, we choose a girl to be our toy. Even if that girl has a boyfriend. Or if the boy has a girlfriend." Itachi said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by toy?" I asked him, "Nothing gross, ne?"

"Nope. Just like, or slave. Serve us drinks and stuff." I nodded.

"Deal."

"Deal?!" Sakura asked angrily. I look over at them.

"Well, Haku is save since, well, who would want him?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"Hey!" Haku asked angrily. I sighed.

"Any way, what is wrong with that deal?" I asked everyone.

"We cant be a slave to these guys." Ten-ten complained. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Deal with it. Our side of the deal is much worse." Sakura shifts to her left side, hands on hips.

"She has a point." Sakura said. Hinata just nodded. Ino sighed.

"Alright. Deal." said Ino. I look back at Itachi who was awaiting our part of the deal. I smirked mischievously at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So…if you guys win…" Itachi egged me on.

"If we win," I began, "we want Nine Inch Nails to break up."

"What?!" the teen boys that were in the band yelled. I smirked at them.

"Aw, you heard me. Your band has to break up and never come back."

"Deal." Itachi finally said. We shook on it and went back to our sides. Let the games began.

ZzZ

We lost…shit…

"Now who will we choose?" Naruto said with a smirk, they huddled together. I heard the name 'Sakura' a couple of times and smirked at her.

"What?" she asked me.

"I heard your name. Good luck." I said to her. I sighed and grabbed on to her hair. Everyone smiled at her.

"I heard Ino's name as well." Hinata said shyly. Ino sighed in frustration.

"I guess we wont find out till they tell us." I said as I placed my hands behind my head and smiled sweetly at them. The sun was starting to set now. A beautiful orange color.

The boys came back to us.

"It looks like we won." Kiba said.

"Your point being?" Nymph asked, sounding annoyed.

"We choose who would be our toy." Naruto said. I just looked at them and folded my arms across my chest.

"So tell us." I said to them. They nodded.

"Alright," Itachi said. I looked over at Sakura.

"Good luck."

"Screw you." Sakura hissed. I stuck out my tongue. I looked over at Ino who was chewing the end of her hair that was tied into a pony tail. Then I look behind me to see Hinata twirling her fingers and Ten-ten placed her hair, which was placed down, now into a bun. I then look back at the boys who were smirking widely.

"We choose…" Itachi began. He paused to make us suspense.

"Ai-chan." Sasuke said. Everyone on my team laughed and Haku wrapped his arm around my neck. Sakura went up to me and said,

"Good luck." she just mocked me! I rolled my eyes,

"Get bent."

"No. You are suppose to say, 'screw you'." I stuck out my tongue, "And that is my part." I smiled at her. Haku let go. Ten-ten grabbed on to Neji.

"Let us watch the sunset together." Ten-ten said smoothly to Neji. He nodded and they walked away. Hinata and Naruto decided to sit on Naruto's towel and watch the sunset.

"How…so kawaii!" I said while I was looking at Hinata and Naruto even though I was so envious of them. Takair grabbed on to my hand.

"Wanna walk on the beach with me?" he asked me. I blushed and nodded.

ZzZ

While we were walking I pull him to the sand and we sit.

"What's up?" he asked me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I have some great news." I said happily to him. He looked at me confused.

"What is it?" I snickered.

"Nothing. I will tell you later."

/If it ever comes later/

"What? You get me all excited and then you don't even tell me? You are such a bitch." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I blushed that I did that. I never did that before. I looked away. Takair grabbed my chin so I can look at him.

"Ooi!" we heard someone yelled. Takair let go and we both looked behind us to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Naru-kun." I said happily as I ran up to him, "What do you want?" Naruto smiled happily.

"We want to you pack up our stuff." I sighed, remembering that I have a debt that I need to pay from that stupid volley ball game, "Ha. And you thought that our band would spilt up."

"That is what I wanted." I murmured.

ZzZ

We all went home, well, everyone went to Sasuke's house. Still, the girls didn't know that I lived here. I sighed. During the car ride, my stomach hurt to no end. The girls gave me water, but we had to take the bus, so there was no bathroom. I curled in my seat and sipped some water from the water bottle.

"My stomach feels like shit." I said in a very prissy mood.

"It is okay." Ino said to calm me down, but I snapped at her. In fact, I was snapping at everyone a near the end of the day. I thought it was because of the whole 'toy' thing.

"It is not okay! So bite me!" I took another big sip. My stomach churning again, my stomach stung with pain. Ah, some one shot me.

**I know something you don't know**

/Lay it on me/

**Nope. You will have to find out yourself.**

I took another sip of my water. The girls decided not the talk to me for the rest of the ride home. When we were less than two minutes away, I had to pee very badly. Yet my stomach hurt. I rocked back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Ten-ten asked me. I just shook my head.

"I have…to…pee…" I managed to get out, but it was too late. I felt myself pee. I quickly crossed my legs. I had a blush of embarrassment across my face. I laughed nervously, "I don't anymore."

"Ai-chan!" The girls yelled and covered their noses.

Once the bus stopped, we had to get off. I got up, feeling the wetness in my pants. I look at my seat, shockingly, I didn't leave a stain on the seat. Good thing that the liquid didn't roll down my pants and my shirt went to my mid thigh, so no one saw it.

We all rushed out and hurried to the mansion. We came into the house to see all the guys already there, excluding Haku and his friends. They went back to my old house. I rushed into the bathroom that was on the 2nd floor, since, that is the only one I knew was there. I went into my old room and went into that bathroom.

I noticed something and smiled widely.

**Congratulations Ai-kun.**

/Yes! Yes/

My smirk became wide as I changed into a new pair of jeans. I flushed the toilet and did shit that I needed to do and rushed down the stairs.

Me, being my forgetful self, I only thought that my girl friends were here. I had a huge smirk on my face as I came into the living room. I closed my eyes and jumped for joy.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant! Yes!" I yelled with joy.

"What?" a teen boy asked angrily. I opened my eyes to see Itachi there. And a whole shit of shocked faces, except for Sasuke and Takair.

"Aw…shit…" I whispered. I need to get out, "It was all Naruto's fault!" I yelled and rushed up the stairs. Hey. Naruto was the one who I saw at the moment. So, I said his name.

"What?" Itachi asked, even anger now. I giggled and ran up to my room on the 3rd floor.

/Itachi is _so _going to kill me/


	39. The One With The New Neighbor

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only watch it. Episode 222. Ha.

Notes-

Ah. I love you all. I have over 100 reviews. I won the bet. Man, it took a while. So…please…review the chapter. I mean, I used to get 6-7 reviews per chapter, but now I only get 2 (at the most). I feel so sad sob. And it is 2 in the morning and I am hanging out with Kiki! HURRAY!

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_WARNING!:_ I am using a movie in this that came out Friday 13 of April. So if you never watched the movie, than don't read the next three chapters if you don't want the movie to be ruined for you. **

**I mean, I use scenes from the movie and the plot is the same but everything else is different. I am being very unoriginal at the moment…sorry…it is just that I have a bunch of projects and shit.**

**I could only steal a bit of something to keep updating or you wouldn't have another chapter for a while. Like a month or more!**

**I am such a horrible person T.T FORGIVE ME!**

Well…

Enjoy!

…

"Wake up!" Itachi yelled angrily at me early in the morning. I pulled my covers over my head. Yep. He was still pissed at me.

"Five more minutes." I complained. Itachi sighed in frustration and pulled off my covers.

"No. Get up. Now." he walked out of my room. I rolled my eyes and got up from bed to go and take a shower.

Ha…yesterday was funny.

(Yesterday night)

"Okay. Okay." I said with my hands up in defense, "Naruto is not to blame here." Everyone was still here. Most of them still covering from the shock. Especially Naruto. Itachi folded his arms.

"Then who is…or was the father?" Itachi asked me as he raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed nervously and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and slapped his forehead. Probably thinking of how stupid he was to make that happen. The girls (except Nymph and Chi) shot a death glare at me.

"And when did this happen, Ai?" Ino asked angrily. I, yet again, placed my hands up in defense.

"Uh…remember Naruto's party?" I asked them all.

"So you were pregnant for over a month and you never told us?" Itachi asked, sounding pissed.

"I told Sasuke and Takair." I informed him.

"And how did you get here from your home?" Sakura asked, also sounding pissed. Man. Everyone was pissed at me.

"Uh…about that…" I said while looking at my feet, "I…um…live here."

"What?" all the girls yelled (again, Nymph and Chi already know and don't care) in shock and anger.

"I live here."

"Get her." Ino said plainly. I back up a bit as my gang stood up.

"Now. Now. Don't-" I tried to talk it out but it was too late. They started running after me. I laughed and ran up the stairs. I took many turns, trying to fake them out. I rushed up the next flight of stairs and ran into my room. I slammed my door and blocked it so they couldn't come in.

I was waiting for a while. But, they didn't come. I open the door a crack and look into the hallway. I see Marion and she smiles warmly at me. I looked around the hallway again.

"Are the girls gone?" I asked them. She nodded.

"You are a very good hider. They looked up this floor too." Marion said with a laugh at the end. I smiled back at her and chuckled a bit. I decided to go back down the stairs to await my doom with Itachi.

I went down the stairs.

"You!" Sakura yelled, "We will get you later." they all sat back down and I sighed with relief. I looked back up at Itachi.

He started slow, lecturing me not to do stupid stuff. Everyone was just staring at us. I felt more embarrassed than ever. That is when it happened. A sharp pain ran through me and I clutched my stomach. A common instinct for me. Nymph and Chi ran up to me to see if I was okay. I felt vial bubble up in my throat.

I rushed to the bathroom just in time before I threw up. I walked out of the bathroom while wiped down the side of my mouth.

"What did you do in there?" Kiba asked me. I sighed.

"Let me put it in words that even you would understand." I said. He laughed sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny."

"I threw up."

Itachi went back to lecturing me.

ZzZ

Sasuke left the house, along with everyone else except the gang. We decided to go and hang out in my room. Instead of going to the third floor, my first room, I decided to go to my other bedroom. The one that was right next to Sasuke's.

I was about to open up the door when Sakura stopped me.

"Wait," Sakura said, "Isn't the room next to yours Sasuke's?"

"Your point being?" I asked her. She folded her arms over her chest. That is when I noticed Maye walking down the hall happily. She was about to go down stairs, "Maye! Don't do it!" I screamed at her. She shot around and looked at me.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Don't go down stairs. Itachi is pissed."

"Oh please, Ai-san. He is probably just fighting with nii-san again. Sasuke is probably going out with that pink scum bag again." That is when I felt a scary aura around me. She just called Sakura a pink scum bag. This cant be good.

"What did you call me?" Sakura yelled. Maye just smiled.

"A pink scum bag." With that, she just went down stairs. This was going to be one long night…

Later, after the gang left, I met Maye's friends.

"My name is Kagome." One chimed.

She had blonde hair that was a little past her shoulder. Her eyes shined with the colors blue and green. Kagome's outfit was a pink skirt, almost resembling my uniform skirt, and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Hey Kagome. My name is…" I tried to say but I was cut off.

"You are Ai-san." She yelled. I stared at her weirdly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Maye-chan talks about you ALL the time. You are my hero."

"How could I be your hero if I just met you?"

"You just are silly!" I sighed and went down stairs.

"Maye makes some weird friends." I mumbled.

The door bell rang and I decided to answer it. It was Takair.

"Aw Takair, I haven't seen you in, like, forever." I joked since I saw him a couple hours ago.

(Morning)

After I got out of the bathroom, I was already dressed. I wore a black, baggy sweatshirt and dark faded jeans.

I saw some movement on my bed. I smirked and walked over to the sleeping person.

"Wake up," I commanded. I gave him a poke, "Wake up sleepy head." I joked and poked him again. He still didn't wake, "Okay! If you do not wake up now, I am gonna have to kick you."

"I like to see you try." He replied and sat up. He looked around, "Aw man, I accidentally fell asleep here…again?" I smiled and nodded at him.

"Yep Takair. You actually fell asleep while we were in the middle of playing a video game. Which you lost that round." I said.

"That is only because I fell asleep, baka." He looked at my bed, "And I wasn't sleeping on your bed."

"You weren't. You feel asleep on the floor. So I placed you on my bed and I slept on the floor. But, I was cold in the middle of the night so I went on to my bed. But don't worry, you're not like Sasuke."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked, sort of sounding pissed.

"Well, Sasuke always pulls me close. I mean! He did that SO long ago that I hardly remember it! Yeah. That is it. And you always sleep far away. I always think you will fall off the bed. And am I still talking? I am a spaz. Sorry."

"I'm going home now." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Be careful, Itachi is still pissed at me." He nodded and went out of my room.

ZzZ

I was in Itachi's car. Only me and him. It was dead silent. I was a little uncomfortable. The worst part was…that I didn't even know where we were going. He just commanded me to go into his car.

We were in a small neighborhood. Still in Konoha though. We stopped in front of a small house. It had blue stutters and the color of the house was a smoky grey color. It was nice and peaceful. But…why did Itachi stop here?

"Itachi?" I asked him. He unlocked the car doors.

"Get out." He ordered me. I gasped. What kind of parenting is this?

"What?" I asked, sounding madder by the second. He was kicking me out.

"I said get out. Don't you speak Japanese?" I opened the door.

"So…what? You are just kicking me out to the streets? What a great father you are." I got out of the car. He sighed.

"The house in front of you is where you would be living. No one lives in there but it is furnished. An old couple used to live in there with their grandchild." I shut my door. Not caring what ever he said. I walked to the front of the house, "The key is under the matt." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the key.

I walked into the house and slammed the door behind me.

"This is gonna be one crappy spring break." I said to myself.

I walked up the stairs to find what bedroom I would be staying in. I chose on the one that looked like a teen boy lived in. It had metal band posters with lights hung all around. There was an apple computer with a TV. The bed was a twin, but who cares. The comfortable was black and baggy. I rested on it and accidentally feel asleep.

ZzZ

I woke up around four. I sighed with frustration. I just wasted a whole day of spring break just sleeping. I walked out side and decided to get the mail. If I had any.

When I walked down the stairs and looked in the mail box, I heard a boy ask,

"Ai? What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Kiba also getting his mail. I smiled greatly at him.

"Looks like you have a new neighbor." I said to him. He walked over to my front yard.

"Again, why are you here? Don't you live with Sasuke and them?" he raised his eyebrows at me. I just shut the mailbox. I had no mail. It was stupid for me even looking since I just moved here.

"Itachi kicked me out." I pointed out to him. He jumped back a bit.

"The older Uchiha kicked you out. Whoa."

"Tell me about it."

ZzZ

I was up in my room. This room was a mess. It is almost like they dragged them out and didn't want them to clean anything up. I looked over to my left and looked out the window. An old man was mowing the lawn. I got up and decided to eat something.

I placed on the TV. Still…no call from my cell phone. I decided to call Ten-ten.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ten-ten-chan." I said happily, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got kicked out." I said like it was no big deal.

"What? You got kicked out? Do you want to come over my house?"

"Oh, I am already living some where else."

"With who?"

"No one. Just me. Itachi kicked me out and told me to live here. But this is such a boring town. At least Kiba is my next door neighbor. But he is always out with his buddies. This bites."

"Well, call me tomorrow so we can hang out."

"Alright, Ja ne." I hung up the phone. I sighed heavily and decided to put on the TV. The news came on and they were talking about a missing girl. A woman really. They said she was last seen with a man in a teal blue 96' Mustang. It probably has a dent on its left side. I then changed the channel.

ZzZ

I was walking in a house. I was holding steel bat in my right hand. I felt scared. The house was dark and I heard my heart beating very fast.

"Takair?" I asked aloud. I had no idea why I did that. Lighting flashed but it wasn't raining. Heat lighting.

I walked into a living room and pushed away a small bookshelf. I noticed a vent and I kneeled down to look at it better. I jammed it with my base ball bat and it popped open. I looked inside and saw nothing but darkness. I looked around the living room and noticed a lamp that was on next to me. I placed my bat down and grabbed the lamp. I took off the shade and looked back inside the vent.

It was a small concrete room with a bunch of cobwebs.

"Takair?" I repeated even louder now. I saw nothing but cement and spider webs. I looked to my right and screamed. There was a dead body there. It was already decaying with cob webs on it. I shot away from the vent. I quickly placed back the lamp and picked up my base ball bat.

I got up and started walking down a hallway. I banged my bat against the wall. To see if there are any secret passage ways. Lighting hit again, lighting up the whole hallway. I still hit the wall and walked.

It wasn't till I hit a part of the wall and it swung back, revealed a white room. It scared me. It reminded me of an operating room. I looked over the freezers and noticed one unlocked. I quickly opened it. It was only filled with ice. I saw tools and liquids. I walked over to a shelf and noticed hair.

"Well, the red head never left." I said. I still didn't know why I said that. This was strange. It scared me.

I looked across the room to notice a door. I gulped and walked over to it. The latch was cold but I turned it. It led into a deeper basement. I walked down the stairs.

"Takair?" I asked again. I was walking when the floor cracked and I fell through. I landed in water. It was murky and gross. I gasped, trying to get out. I looked over and saw a decaying body floating right next to me. I screamed and decided to go to the right, but another body was there. I screamed once more. An arm landed on my shoulder. I quickly got out of there.

That is when I heard someone yell. But their yell was muffled. Something was covering their mouth. I headed to the sound.

"Takair?" I asked. There was a muffle again, "Takair!" I yelled.

I woke up with a scream.

"It was a dream." I reminded myself. But…it felt so real.

I saw bright lights shine through my window. Another car. It was going into the driveway of my other neighbor. I got up from my bed and looked out the window. I gasped when I saw the car. It was a teal blue Mustang. I didn't know the year but it looked old. When it was going into the driveway, I saw its left side.

It had a dent in it.

**HN. I am using the movie Disturbia in here. So…you better watch the movie…or I just spoiled it for you.**


	40. The One With The Investigation

Chapter 40

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, so…yeah…

Notes-

Uh…watch Disturbia

Enjoy!

…

I got a closer look. It was a dent. The car went fully into the garage. I sighed and decided to watch TV, being too scared to fall back asleep.

It was around six when I went outside and to Kiba's house. He answered the door.

"Ohayo Ai," Kiba said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am just here to hang out." I said to him, "Is that a problem?" Kiba opened the door wider.

"Nope."

I walked into his house. His mother greeted me. She was one the couch watching TV. Kiba introduced me as the new neighbor. We went into his room.

"Nikki will be here in an hour or so." He said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry; I will be out before the loving making begins." I joked around. He chuckled and punched me in the arm. I decided to bring up that old man who had that dent in his car.

"Do you know who lives next door to me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It is Mr. Nao. He has been here for at least three years. I don't really remember." He said with a sigh at the end.

"Do you know about that woman who went missing?"

"No…not really."

"She was last seen in a teal blue Mustang and he has one."

"Wow…that really narrows it down." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I am being serious here! And they said it had a dent on its left side."

"And he does too?"

"Yes!"

"So…you are saying that a murder lives right next door to us? Oh please. Like it would happen here."

"And I heard about all the other murders that happened in Northern Japan and it is similar to this one."

"How could something that happened in North Japan happen here?"

"Well the murders that happened there was three years ago. But…please. You have to believe me."

"I still don't believe it. I need some proof."

"Fine. Come over my house tonight. I will show you the car."

ZzZ

It was around nine and Kiba was over eating pizza. I kept looking out the window.

"Face it," Kiba said, "the old man isn't coming home for a while. Stop staring out the window."

"Make me!" I yelled at him. Kiba pushed my leg.

"I am too hungry right now." He took a bite of his pizza. I kept looking out the window. In a couple of hours, I saw the car.

"Oh! He is here." Kiba shot up and looked through the blinds with me.

"I see the car…but there isn't any dent."

"What?" he was right. The dent that was there yesterday wasn't there anymore, "That can't be. I saw it yesterday."

"Well, maybe it was just your imagination. I mean…it is late. Almost three."

"So?!"

"I'm leaving. Thanks for the pizza." He walked away. I sighed and went to look back out the window. The old man was gone. I walked back to my bed and went to sleep.

ZzZ

Sakura called me early in the morning.

"Mochimochi?" I asked with a yawn.

"Where are you?" she asked me.

"A town. I don't know where. But it is where Kiba lives."

"Good. I know where that is. We are going to the mall." I smiled and got up from bed, "We will pick you up."

"Wait…how will you get here?"

"Neji."

"Uh…okay."

"We will be there in about ten minutes. Okay?"

"Alright. Bye." I hung up the phone and decided to get ready. I hope that today will be normal. And I won't have to see that old man. I know he is hiding that woman. I just needed some proof.

ZzZ

We were with everyone. Even Maye was there. They all took different cars. But my gang, Nymph, Chi, and Maye split up with the guys to do some 'girl' shopping. What ever that is.

We went to a lot of preppy stores. Ooo…so much fun…not. Nymph and Chi pulled me away to go to the food court. Totally ditching the rest of the girls. We got McDonalds and sat down at a table.

"So…what is this about my Itachi kicking you out?" Chi asked me. I shrugged and ate a fry.

"I dunno. But I live next to Kiba now." I answered her.

"You do?" Nymph asked me. Sounding shocked. I ate another fry.

"Uh…yeah…didn't he tell you?" Nymph just shook her head and relaxed a bit, "So, there is a murder that lives right next to me."

"What?" Chi and Nymph asked me at the same time.

"Yeah, this old guy. He is the one who kidnapped that woman that has been missing for about a week now."

"Ai…why don't you just call the cops?" Nymph asked me.

"Yeah…at least I am not that stupid." Chi said. She took a sip of her Coke.

"Well…"

"Aw, shut up." I giggled.

"Okay. Okay. The only reason why I didn't call the cops was that I don't really have any proof, ya know?" I said to them.

"So, he could just be an old man?"

"Right."

"Then get more evidence!" Nymph yelled at me. I back away a bit and ate some more.

"I will. I will. Oh. And I got this strange dream."

"A premonition?" Chi asked me. I shrugged.

"It could be. It seemed so real. But, I don't think it would happen. I mean, I went through the floor and landed in water. I don't think that would ever happen."

"You should tell Takair about it." Nymph said. I gasped. Hearing that name scared me a bit and it shouldn't, "What's wrong? Did you guys break up or something…and you never told us! Ai!"

"No. No. I didn't break up with him. It is just…I kept yelling his name in my dream. I was looking for him."

"Well, what happened in the dream?" I explained my dream to them. They sat there, shocked.

"Dead bodies?" Chi asked. I nodded.

"That is crazy. I really hope that isn't a premonition." Nymph said. I nodded at her as well.

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

"There you guys are!" I heard a teen girl yell. I looked to see Sakura and everyone else there.

"What have you guys been doing?" Neji asked.

"Living." Chi joked and stuck her tongue out. I laughed and stood up.

ZzZ

Today was mostly normal. It was night and I was with Kiba. He finally agreed to get more evidence to prove that he was a killer. Kiba bet twenty yen that he wasn't hiding that girl. I was on my bed while eating a piece of pizza. We were eating that a lot. Kiba was looking out the window and recording it with his camera.

"Oh, he's got a hot girl with him." Kiba said. I jumped off my bed to look at his camera screen. The old man had a beautiful red head. She looked around mid twenties. They both went into his house. They were about to kiss till she moved away.

"Hit and miss." Kiba joked. I chuckled. He kept his camera on record and gave it to me. He walked over to my bed to get a piece of pizza. I was looking at the camera screen and saw Mr. Nao grab a knife.

"Kiba!" I yelled at him in shock. He dashed over to me and looked at the camera. My hand shook but I zoomed closer at the knife in his hand. He walked closer to the woman.

"He is going to kill her!" Kiba panicked. I elbowed him.

"Kiba…shut up." I sighed. The old man cut off the price tag on her short dress, "Looks like she can't return that dress."

"That scared me." I looked at him.

"Tell me about it. I thought I was going to pee in my pants."

"I wasn't that scared."

"Well, bite me!"

We both feel asleep. Kiba feel asleep on my bed and I feel asleep on my computer chair. I quickly woke up and looked at the camera which was still on record. I noticed the girl screaming and running around the house with Mr. Nao following after her. I quickly grabbed the camera.

"Kiba! Wake up!" I yelled at him and looked at my bed. He jolted up.

"I am up." He said with a yawn.

"Come quick. The old man is going to kill her." Kiba ran up to the window but when he did, there was no movement.

"Were you seeing things again?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope. I have it on film." We heard a door open and we saw the red head girl walk out the door and to her car.

"She got out safe." Kiba said with a sigh. I turned off the camera, "It is close to three, I am going home." He walked away. I sighed and decided to keep an eye on him for a little bit longer.

ZzZ

The next day, I went to the pool with the gang.

"I think we should have just gone to the beach." Ino said as we all sat on different chairs.

"We are at the pool since no one can drive us to the beach." Ten-ten pointed out.

"We went on a bus last time." Hinata said.

"Your point being?"

"Hey. That is my line." I said. I took off my long T-shirt that I found on the ground in my house and jumped into the pool. It was warm so it must have been a heated pool. This pool was my neighbor's. The one behind me.

"I heard that you have been hanging out with Kiba." Sakura said, and then dived into the pool.

"So? He is the only one to hang out with in this town." I said to them. Ten-ten jumped in.

"It is just…why him?" Ino asked.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I just thought you would invite someone over instead of hanging out with Kiba." Sakura said. I stuck out my tongue.

"Me and Kiba are on a mission." I winked.

"A mission?" Hinata asked me, she went into the water carefully. Ino joined her.

"Yep, it is with this old man." I explained the whole story to them. My dream and even what happened last night.

"Whoa…are you serious?" Ino asked me. I just nodded.

"He creeps me out." I said to them.

"We will help you." Ten-ten said.

"No thank you." I said quickly, "I don't want to drag you into it too. What if he isn't a killer? That will just be a waste to have you guys around to feel disappointed."

"Okay," Sakura said and splashed me. I laughed and we all had a splash fight.

ZzZ

That night, I was by myself. Kiba went over to Naruto's house with the rest of his band members. But he left me his camera. I placed it on record. It was quiet for most of the night. I was dozing on and off while I was sitting on my computer chair.

I could hardly keep my eyes open when I noticed blood splatter on the top floor's window. I shot up from my chair and grabbed the camera to get a better angle. Blood. This is perfect proof. It was quiet for a bit till I saw Mr. Nao pulling a blue garbage bag down his side steps and to the garage. That must be where the body is! Mr. Nao shut the garage door. I just had to know what was in that bag.

ZzZ

"It is clear." I said over the phone the next morning.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked on the other side of the line. I saw him outside looking back and forth across the street.

"Yes, just go into Mr. Nao's car."

"Are you positive that I am clear?" I sighed in frustration. He walked next door to the left. His teal blue car was with him and Naruto was going into his other car, which was parked on the street. But I seen him use it to open up the garage.

"I am positive!" I flipped to the other line, "Inu-kun? Is Mr. Nao still there?"

"Yep," Kiba said, "and you called me by my nickname."

"Oh stop that!"

"He is still shovel shopping. I will send you a picture." I noticed that my computer had a picture of Mr. Nao holding a shovel.

"Thanks." I went back to Naruto, "Naruto…you still there?"

"He is still at the store…right?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"Yes. Now just break into that car already. We need to find that code for the garage."

"Okay!" Naruto took out a couple of tools and tried to open the door by placing a coat hanger through the crease of the window and the door, "Man, this looks so much easier on the internet."

"Stop joking around." I went back to Kiba, "Is he still there?"

"Yep," Kiba said and sent me another picture. I smiled.

"Good." I went back to Naruto, "Good, you got into the car."

"It isn't here!" Naruto yelled.

"It is! Stop panicking. Just look for it." I went to Kiba, "Is he there?"

"Yeah…I think. It is…"

"Hello? Hello?" There was silence. His call got disconnected. Kiba called me back a little while later, "Inu-kun, what was that?"

"I lost him!" he yelled.

"What?"

"I can't find Mr. Nao and his car is gone. Get Naruto out of there." I quickly flipped back to Naruto.

"I found it." Naruto said.

"You need to read me that code, and quick." I said, sounding like I am in a rush.

"Why do you sound rushed?"

"Give me the code damn it!" he read it, messing up a couple of times since he was scared, "Alright. Now get out of there, now!" I yelled. I hung up my phone and kept looking at the road, to see if Mr. Nao was coming. Naruto got out safely.

ZzZ

"We should call the cops!" I yelled at Kiba. Naruto was here. Kiba just told us that Mr. Nao stopped his car and talked to him, telling him that he knew that he was spying and taking pictures of him. And asked that their relationship shouldn't go any further since Mr. Nao is straight. That disgusted me.

"You shouldn't. You can't frame him for anything." Kiba pointed out.

"He broke into your car!"

"No…I broke into _his_ car." Naruto said as he snacked on some chips.

"Oh shut up."

ZzZ

It was night time and I was looking at the blue prints of Mr. Nao's house. I called Naruto; it went to his answering machine.

"Hey Naruto. It's Ai. In Mr. Nao's house, the garage used to be disconnected. Now it is connected and there is an extra room. Just…speaking my mind. Call me back. Bye." I hung up. It wasn't till long that there was a heavy and fast knock at my door.

I opened it to see Naruto.

"Oh Naruto…did you get my message?" I asked him. He grabbed my shoulders.

"No because my cell is in his car!" He yelled in panic, "I must have dropped it when I was putting the code back."

"Okay. Okay." I said to calm him down, "We will just go into the garage and get it."

Naruto crept to the side of the house with the camera.

"Is it clear?" Naruto asked me through his walkie talkie.

"It is." I answered. Naruto used the code to open up the garage door. It was opened only 1/3 of the way but he kneeled down to get in. He had night shot on so I could see on my TV.

"Ew, it smells really bad in here." Naruto complained.

"How does it smell?" I asked him.

"Like shit."

"Alright, just go to the car."

He opened up the car door.

"It is unlocked." He whispered happily. He searched around, "I can't find it."

"You will. Just calm down." A couple of moments later…

"I found it. Yes."

"Alright, there should be a blue garbage bag some where in there. Find it." Naruto looked around and set the camera on the edge of the car.

"Got it. Ew, it is full of blood."

"Alright, this might sound gross but you need to open it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"You owe me a pizza for this."

"I don't care. Just do it!" Naruto opened up the bag.

"It smells horrible. Oh my god, there is hair in here." The camera was slipping.

"The camera!" The camera fell but Naruto grabbed it before it hit the floor, "Nice save!" I said happily.

"Thanks," he said back. I heard a noise I looked back out the window. The garage door shut.

"You need to get out of there!"

"I think someone is in the garage." Naruto whispered. There was an opening of a door.

"Naruto? Naruto?"

"Help me…"

**Ha-ha…I am so evil. PLEASE REIVEW**


	41. The One With The New News

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, la, I finally have a computer.

Notes-

So, my computer broke—and it still is. But! The prom is coming up and I am asking a guy I never—really rarely—talked to. Wish me good luck.

I will update fast now. Since I had no computer, I was sobbing—of course—so I wrote everything down on what to write.

And as you can see, my English class is doing great. We did a lot on dashes, as you can tell. Now… ON WITH THE STORY! CHA: 3

_**THIS ONE IS LONG SINCE I KEPT YOU WAITING. Don't forget to review. Gomen!**_

_**But the next chapter will be VERY long.**_

Enjoy!

…

"Naruto!" I screamed with all my heart. The camera moved fast and fuzzed out. I couldn't see anything on the TV screen. My heart pounded as I heard a knock on the door. That just had to be Naruto. I grabbed a base ball bat that I found on the ground.

I rushed down the steps and opened the door. To my disappointment, it was Takair.

"Hey, I—" Takair began but I cut him off.

"No time! Call the police! Hurry!" I yelled loudly and ran across the lawn to find Naruto. I tripped over a root and fell to the ground. I gathered myself up quickly and went to Mr. Nao's door. The door was open. I opened the door slightly. It squeaked loudly. I felt VERY uncomfortable.

That is when I saw a bunch on blue and red flashing lights. Police. My heart pounded when I heard there angry voices.

"Put your hands up!" One officer yelled, "Back away from the house!" I quickly dropped the bat. It slammed on the ground. The sound rang in my ears for a couple of moments as I placed my hands slightly in the air. I turned around to look at the officer. There wasn't one—there was five. Five pissed officers; all having their guns loaded and pointing straight at me.

I walked up to them and they quickly attacked me. They pulled my hands and hand cuffed me. One officer threw me to the ground so I would jerk around.

Mr. Nao came out in his robe. It looks like he has been sleeping.

"What is wrong?" Mr. Nao asked as he scratched his uncombed hair.

"This young lady was breaking into your house." The officer said while still pointing a gun at me, thinking that I am very dangerous.

"It was already open!" I yelled.

"Is that true?"

"I don't recall leaving it open. I remember closing the door and locking it." Mr. Nao instantly lied. I knew he was lying but the cops didn't think so.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked him, "Where is my friend? Did you kill him as well? And what about the bloody bag in your garage?"

"May we check your garage sir?" The officer said as one of his eyebrows lifted up. Mr. Nao just nodded.

/Perfect/

Two police officers went into his garage and jerked away because of the horrible smell. But they just pinched their noses and went inside. They grabbed the blue, bloody bag and look confused at each other. One officer pulled me back up. The two officers pulled the bag out and started to open it. Once it was opened, they backed away. Flies came swarming out. I smirked at Mr. Nao as he came closer.

/Busted/

But when I looked into the bag, I saw a deer. A dead, bloody, gross…deer!

"I was meaning to chuck it away, but—" Mr. Nao went back to thinking, "I just haven't got the time right now."

Damn, he was good.

ZzZ

"She could be sent to two years in jail. She did break into his house." A women officer said to Takair. Takair just glared at me as one male officer was taking off my hand cuffs. I just smiled nervously at him. I looked to my right to see my metal baseball bat lying on the floor.

"Okay, thank you." Takair said.

"Her court date is next week. Unless something else pops up of course."

"Thank you again." The officers went out and Takair waved them good bye. Once he shut the door, he was like a whole different person. I was screwed, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Well—" I began but was cut off.

"Well nothing! You are in such big trouble, dobe." I stuck out my tongue. He just called me a bitch, "I am going over there and talking to him. I will make sure that he doesn't give you two years." Takair went out the door and I walked up to my room.

I got a text message once I got up there.

'To: Ai

Look at the TV.'

I looked over at the TV in fear. The static became clear and I screamed. I saw Naruto dead on the ground with his eyes open. I stared closer at the TV. There were my sky blue jeans, and my favorite red sweater shirt. He was dead in my fucking closet!

My heart skipped as I walked closer to the door and opened it. Naruto was there and I gulped huge. I saw Naruto eyes and he smirked. He started to laugh. That pissed me off. I thought he was dead! Naruto got up.

"Got cha," Naruto joked. I shoved him.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled. I was on the verge of tears. I ran to my window and looked out for Takair. Takair was in the house and was talking to Mr. Nao right in front of the door. I sighed with relief.

"Do you want to see my brilliant escape?" Naruto asked, "I got it on tape." I looked over at him and he already put it on my computer. Naruto went downstairs, probably getting something to eat. I walked over to the computer and looked at the video.

I saw a blur and stopped it. I looked a tiny bit closer. It was a human body that was stuffed into a plastic bag!

I looked over at the house and didn't see them.

"Naruto! Naruto!" I yelled loudly, "Come up quickly!"

"Why?" I heard Naruto complaining. I heard a thud and ignored it. He probably tripped. I fast forward and went back, then paused it again. Weird. I looked to my left, thinking it was Naruto. I was dead wrong.

I saw Mr. Nao standing there, holding a knife. A sharp one—already dripping blood.

ZzZ

He tied me up in my computer chair with rope. It was no use trying to escape. The only thing is that my hands were tied in front of me but my body was tied to the chair so I could move. My hands held a pen with a piece of paper on my desk. I had to write something.

"You will right a suicide note." Mr. Nao said as he sat on my couch, examining his knife, "Say, you killed your best friend since he was stealing from you. Next, you killed your boyfriend because he was cheating on you for your best friend. And you could take it any more…so you killed yourself. You stabbed yourself with this knife." I looked at him and continued to write. My hand get sweaty and I write in scribbles instead of real words.

He came close to me. I screamed and punched him with both my hands. He banged into the door and rushed over to try and kill me. But was stopped. Kiba jumped on his back and pulled on his hair. Mr. Nao was falling backwards and Kiba jumped off and pushed Mr. Nao down the stairs.

Kiba rushed into my room and shut the door. He locked it and sighed with relief. Kiba came to me and untied me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Shh-h. He is still alive." I whispered. I sat on my chair and Kiba sat in the corner between a wall and the door. It was dead silent.

All of a sudden my bat went through my door. Kiba scream and ran up to me so we can escape. I quickly grabbed my bat and we went out of my window and to the roof. We both looked at each other.

"We have to jump." I said to him. He nodded and we both jumped off my roof and landed in the neighbor's pool, "You call the police. Make sure they come this time. This is serious."

"What about you?" Kiba asked as we got out of the water.

"I am going to save Takair."

ZzZ

I was walking in a house. I was holding my steel bat in my right hand. I felt scared. The house was dark and I heard my heart beating very fast.

"Takair?" I asked aloud. Lighting flashed but it wasn't raining. Heat lighting.

I walked into a living room and pushed away a small bookshelf. I noticed a vent and I kneeled down to look at it better. I jammed it with my base ball bat and it popped open. I looked inside and saw nothing but darkness. I looked around the living room and noticed a lamp that was on next to me. I placed my bat down and grabbed the lamp. I took off the shade and looked back inside the vent.

It was a small concrete room with a bunch of cobwebs.

"Takair?" I repeated even louder now. I saw nothing but cement and spider webs. I looked to my right and screamed. There was a dead body there. It was already decaying with cob webs on it. I shot away from the vent. I quickly placed back the lamp and picked up my base ball bat.

I got up and started walking down a hallway. I banged my bat against the wall. To see if there are any secret passage ways. Lighting hit again, lighting up the whole hallway. I still hit the wall and walked.

It wasn't till I hit a part of the wall and it swung back, revealing a white room. It scared me. It reminded me of an operating room. I looked over the freezers and noticed one unlocked. I quickly opened it. It was only filled with ice. I saw tools and liquids. I walked over to a shelf and noticed hair.

"Well, the red head never left." I said. This was strange. It scared me.

I looked across the room to notice a door. I gulped and walked over to it. The latch was cold but I turned it. It led into a deeper basement. I walked down the stairs. I grabbed pliers that I saw on the ground.

"Takair?" I asked again. I was walking when the floor cracked and I fell through. I landed in water. It was murky and gross. I gasped, trying to get out. I looked over and saw a decaying body floating right next to me. I screamed and decided to go to the right, but another body was there. I screamed once more. An arm landed on my shoulder. I quickly got out of there.

That is when I heard someone yell. But their yell was muffled. Something was covering their mouth. I headed to the sound.

"Takair?" I asked. There was a muffle again, "Takair!" I yelled.

He was roped and his mouth my covered in tape. I ran up to him and threw down my pliers. I took of my tape and he gasped for air. I un-tied the rope that was around his hands that hung from some high place.

"Thank you." He said with a smile on his face. I didn't answer, I just looked behind him. There was Mr. Nao. He was about to hit Takair but I pushed Takair out of the way and got hit instead. I didn't fall and I grabbed my pliers and shoved it in his stomach. He screamed and back away. The floor collapsed where he was and he fell into the water.

Takair and I looked at each other and smiled.

ZzZ

(My friends told me to do this scene)

"I love you." Takair said.

"You said that, like, twenty times already." I complained, "I love you too." Takair was about to speak again but I stopped him, "And your welcome."

Then Takair did something I never expected him to do. He kissed me on the lips. I smiled slyly and kissed him back. Then, it went into a Hollywood perfect make out scene. Till some one came in with their camera and started recorded.

"This will be the next hottest thing on You Tube." Naruto joked. Takair put his hand in front of the camera.

ZzZ

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed out loud while I was in Kiba's living room. Kiba stared at me strangely.

"What's up with you?" He asked me. I held in my hand my key to my very existence.

"I got my report card back today!"

"Yeah. I know. I got all A's…accept one B…stupid Math."

"Well, screw you!" I yelled at him as I waved my report card in his face, "I got three C's—one being a C minus—three B's, two A's and a D!"

"Ooo, someone's in trouble." I stuck my tongue out at him. I was so busy lately; I was concentrating on my school work. Which I should now.

"I know. But who would sign it? The teachers know I don't have any parents so they allow Itachi to sign it. But he hates me. He is so pissed that these grades wouldn't make him happier. Heck, even Bs would make him pissed! I am dead meat. And I have to get it signed before Monday."

"Yep," Kiba nodded his head. I bet he couldn't wait to show Mommy that (she calls Kiba's parents Mommy and Dad since she hangs out with them a lot and they consider her their child).

"Do you think Mommy could drive me to Gaara's house?"

"Sure I will!" I heard her cheerful voice say. Kiba smiled at her.

"Ma, guess what?" He asked her, "I got all A's, accept one B."

"Then you didn't get all A's, ne?" she winked.

ZzZ

I was at Gaara's house. We were both on his bed watching TV and thinking of music videos at the same time. I tapped my pencil on my notepad.

"What did you get on your report card?" I asked him.

"Principal's Honor roll." He said plainly. In other words, all A's. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Lucky." I told him what I got and he just laughed.

"So," Gaara said, "Back to business."

"Oh…yeah," I started writing different songs and my ideas for them, "So, I want part of this song," I pointed to a song on my paper that was titled: 'It's All About Us', "to be in a playground. But…I want it to be raining. Can your camera handle it?" Gaara just nodded and I went on, "Now, it will rain—or so it says—next Saturday. Nymph—"

"Who?" Gaara asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nymph. A.k.a Nikki. Anyway _Nikki_ and Chi will be free that Saturday. Will you?" Gaara just nodded again. I sighed and looked over on his desk to see some of his DVDs, "Now. Will you show me some more Nine Inch Nails videos?"

ZzZ

I was back at Takair's house around six thirty. Takair was there and to make everything worse, Rin and Yoru were in control. Now, Takair and I like—even love—each other, but not like this. They were always making out. Ever since Takair and I kiss, those two would do the strangest things. One time when I finally gained control, my pants were half off. And then Takair would have to go to the bathroom, well, it is all Rin and Yoru's fault!

"Thank god those two are finally together." Yoru said as he kissed Rin on the lips.

"**I know,**" Rin giggled then kissed him back.

/EW, stop that/

"**Ai-kun wants Takair.**"

"They can wait a couple of minutes," Yoru said, "my Ran-chan."

"**Oh Yoru!**" Rin said happily. It was always like this. And here it comes, the make out.

I forced myself to gain control and so did Takair. We quickly got off each other and sat on the opposite sides of the couch. I pulled down my blue tank top and sighed in frustration.

"Aw," I complained, "next time, you tell Yoru not to mess with the clothing." Takair got up from the couch.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He said as if he was very bored. Which he must have been. He said that line about twenty times. I smirked at him.

"Gotta go piss?" I joked around. He rolled his eyes.

"Uh…something like that." He walked into the white colored bathroom.

**My Yoru always gets excited like that.**

/Rin/

**What?**

Takair came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. I stood up before he got to the couch and enlaced his hand with mine.

"Let's go out somewhere, just you and me." I suggested.

"Like where?" Takair asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well…after what happened with Mr. Nao—"

"Don't remind me!"

"Okay!" I just smiled at him and thought of a plan to go somewhere, "I think we should go to the Amusement Park. I need some fun."

"It's seven." Takair reminded me. I frowned at him.

"Your point being?"

"Okay…" Takair caved in, "let's go."

ZzZ

We were at the Amusement Park and I was already skipping around and pulling Takair everywhere. I usually never go to an amusement park!

"I wanna ride this one," I said pointing to a roller coaster, "and this one. Oh! This one too."

"Calm down," Takair scolded me, "God. I don't even know why I asked you out." I just smiled incandescently at him.

"Because you love me!"

"Uh…are we going on rides or not?"

ZzZ

It was close to eight thirty and it was getting dark. We were about to leave when we heard a teenage boy call out,

"Lookie here." I shivered. Thinking it was that gross senior, Orochimaru. But that voice that said that sentence didn't sound like him at all. Takair and I both looked to our side to see everyone there. Excluding Nymph and Chi. I smiled at them.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Is someone on a date here?" Kiba asked slyly. I just blushed and looked to my right to see my gang smirking at me.

"There you are Ai-chan," Sakura said as she waved happily, "we kept calling you but you wouldn't answer." She called me? I reached into my back pocket and realized that it wasn't there. I started to panic for just a second. Then realized that I left it on his kitchen table when I decided to have a bite to eat.

"Oops." I said, "I left it at Takair's house."

"Ooo. What happened there?" Naruto asked.

"A full blown make out." I thought Takair said. I shot my head around to see that Yoru was talking. Rin quickly took over. She was getting good. I was loosing my free will here!

"**Oh Yoru,**" Rin whispered, "**Shh.**" She giggled and they kissed on the lips. I quickly took over and looked back over at the group. Takair gained back control.

"I think I am going to gag." Sasuke said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stupid Rin," I murmured, but then I smiled back at everyone. Ignoring Sasuke's comment, "Ha! Okay, what does everyone wanna do now?" Naruto came up to us.

"Ai," he began, "you go with the girls. Takair and our gang all need to talk."

So from there, everyone spilt up. We just sat down at a picnic table. Our gang wanted to talk instead ride the roller coasters at the moment.

"So Ai," Ino said as she leaned closer to me, "So good things are happening with your boy?"

"Ah…not with me with—" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I was just about to spill my deep secret that only the guys know. Well, I really told Sasuke, the guys were just ease dropping.

"With who?" Ino raised one of her eyebrows. I needed to change the subject. Now!

"Hey! Let's go on a ride."

"Whoa there," Ten-ten said, "Answer Ino's question."

"Okay!" I sighed, "Listen…remembers when I turned into 'Cat Women'?" Everyone nodded their heads, "Well, that wasn't a costume here."

"Well what was it?" Hinata asked as she twirled her fingers.

"I am a demon." Okay, I went a little hard there. The girls backed away a bit from shock, "Uh…inside me. I have a two tailed cat demon whose name is Rin." Sakura returned to normal.

"Just like Naruto." She smiled. Everyone else became calm. I gasped. Naruto is just like me?

"W-what?"

"Naruto had a demon put in him 14 years ago. It was all over the news. The demon put in him was—"

"The…nine…tailed…fox…?" I asked. I of course heard about it. Who hasn't? But it is inside Naruto?

"Yea." Ten-ten said.

**No wonder why Naruto likes you.**

/What is that suppose to mean/

**Uh…Kyubi and I used to go out when we were free.**

/You're a slut/

**Hey! I have stuck with Your for a while. And who knows. Naruto might like you for you. **

/You are still a slut/

"Ai?" Ino said as I snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Were you listening?"

"I could have." I smirked at them. They all rolled their eyes at me at the same time. I laughed nervously.

"Well," Sakura began, "Kyubi destroyed most of the village and lots of ninjas tried to kill iy. But in the end, his father put the fox in him."

"I thought his father was dead." I thought. Sakura nodded at me.

"He is. His father killed the fox and put it in his new born son…in exchange for his soul."

"Wow…what happened to his mother?" It shocked me that they knew everything about Naruto. Did they have a fan club for him a while back or what?

"She died giving birth to him." I looked away. I was actually sad.

"Whoa." I looked up at them, "Interesting. Uh…let's get something to eat." They all nodded and we walked away to grab something to eat. I never looked at Naruto the same again. His life was differently worse then mine. But…Sasuke, Itachi and Maye…their parents got murdered. I will never know whose life is worse then mine. And some how, I don't want to know.

**Sorry that was short for your taste but I have to pack, I am going to a sleep over tomorrow night and I am going straight after school. So, I will write the next chapter and it WILL (I promise) be up on Saturday night. Well, sorry again for the delay. I broke my computer; I have a lot of tests, projects, ECT. **

**Oh, and I am on CHAPTER 356 on Naruto and if you want **_**spoilers**_**—since those episode wont come on the anime for another year or two—PM me!**

**Ja Ne. chuu**


	42. The One With The CD

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form. Or writing.

Notes-

Okay, some things in between couples actually happened at my school and you will see more about the 'couple' thing in the later chapters. Well, that is all I have to say so far and HA! I did update on the 5th, I said I would. It's Cinco de Mayo and I am at a party. Sorry it is a day late!

Get facebook! Go to: (without spaces) w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m

Enjoy!

…

I sat on my bed with my acoustic guitar (which I stole from Inu-kun) and started to strum some chords. I started to sing a song that was in my notebook that I just wrote this afternoon. I am thinking about showing it to Nymph and Chi.

I started to sing while strumming the guitar,

"I'm always too late  
I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
When it's not cool to smile

I'm always aiming  
But somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here  
Something is wrong

Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song  
And I, I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong

Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear  
But somehow you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong

Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do…"

ZzZ

The next day I decided to hang out with Kiba. We were sitting on his couch watching TV. He flipped through the channels and stopped when it was on channel 6, action news. They were talking about the Mr. Nao case.

"They are still showing Mr. Nao's case on the news?" he asked. I just nodded. But it did, like, only happen two and a half days ago, "Uh, I always wanted to ask this question: why were you soaking wet?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You were with me when we both jumped in the pool. Baka." I said to him.

"Yea, but, did you fall in water when you were in side the house?" I just had to say it.

"Yes," Kiba quickly grabbed on to my shoulders and shook me.

"Ai! They are testing the water. It might not even be water! What if you die on me? I can't afford that at a time like this! I—" I smacked his hands away.

"Inu-kun, I am fine."

"How do you know?" 1st of all, I have Rin. 2nd, I am pretty sure that was water. It was just murky. But I couldn't say those things to Kiba now. It won't entirely make sense to him.

"Aw calm down."

"My sweet daughter and loving son!" a woman called out to us. We both shot our heads around to see Mommy. Or Kiba's mother.

"Ma," Kiba complained, "stop that."

"What is it Mommy?" I asked politely. Mom smiled widely at us.

"Naruto is here to see you guys." She answered. Kiba and I smiled at each other and rushed over to the back door to greet him. He always goes the back way. We saw Naruto leaning against the door frame smirking at the two of us as we walked to him.

"Hola feas (1)." Naruto said to us. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Shove it," Kiba said rudely, "what do you want?"

"Ooo, touchy."

"Bye Ma," we all heard a teenage girl yell. She walked by us and she smiled at me, "Oh. Bye Ai-kun." She looked over and Kiba and huffed, "Teme." She walked out the door since Naruto moved out of the way. Once she left, he went back to leaning against the door frame.

"Bye oee-san (2)." I called out to her. Even though I was mad at her since she was rude to her own little brother.

"Any way," Naruto said to get back out attention, "I am moving."

"Don't leave us." I said.

"I won't. I am getting an apartment around here soon. I will still go to Konoha High.

"Sweet." Kiba said.

"Uh…you guys wanna go apartment shopping with me?" I smirked at him.

"We would love to." I answer and then looked up at Kiba, "Right…Inu-kun?"

ZzZ

It was mid afternoon now and Kiba went to Sasuke's house. I wish I was back there but _no_. Itachi is such a jerk. I turned to channel 6 to see if the who Mr. Nao thing is still popular. In fact it was.

"I am here at Nao Takuto's home." The woman news reporter said. She flung back her long fake blonde hair and her piercing blue eyes startled me, "The heroes are right next door." My heart did a 360 back flip. She just called me a hero. I have never been called that before. Except with Kagome, Maye's friend. But hey, she was just weird so it doesn't count, "If you don't remember what happened only two days ago, here is a clip."

The scene changed to a little after the arrestment of Mr. Nao. I was talking to a male reporter then, but, I guess they worked for the same station.

"I am not letting him go. I will never let him go." I said in sorrow. I guess I was talking about Takair. That whole night was really just a blur to me. It went so fast.

"What was it like in there? In the secret room?" The male reporter said. I don't even remember what he looked like. You couldn't even see him in the camera. All you can see is the background of the house and flashing lights. Don't forget me with my soaking wet black quarter sleeve shirt and baggy jeans.

"It was creepy," I admitted. It truly was, "It reminds me of an OR (3) room."

"Who do you think was the biggest help?"

"Everyone was a huge help. Naruto helped me to capture proof that he was killing and Kiba called the police. Takair and I would have been killed without everyone. I love them all…"

I quickly shut off the TV.

"Stupid gay thing." I murmured. I then drifted off to sleep on my bed.

ZzZ

The door bell rang once more. All morning Kiba did that and every single time I would open the door tell him to fuck off and slam the door in his face. I was always trying to catch some extra snooze time.

I rolled my eyes and ran to the door to yell at him.

"Kiba!" I yelled, "I told you to get—" but it wasn't Kiba at the door. It was none other than Uchiha Itachi, "I-Itachi?"

"Uh hey," he said plainly, "I heard you got your report card." Aw man, did he have to say that?

"Uh…" Make up some lie. Make up some lie, "yeah…I never got that yet."

"I sent it to you. I saw the grades."

"Listen, I will—" I stopped and thought about something, "wait…you are not my father! I don't live with you!"

"About that. You see," Itachi tried to speak out but seemed like he couldn't get out the right words. Whoa. How OOC of him, "Uh…Maye really wants you back and—" I gave Itachi a huge hug since I knew what he was going to ask. I look up at him and smile.

"I will love to go back…oii-san (4)."

ZzZ

We both made it back to the mansion and I was thrilled to actually step foot inside my old home. Once we got inside, we saw the whole Nine Inch Nails band ready to head out somewhere. They were still in the living room.

"Ah," I said to Itachi, "home sweet home." He just nodded.

"What are _you _doing here?" I heard Sasuke ask. I smiled at him.

"I am back my little sour apple." I said to him. Whoa. Did I just say that to him? Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"You have been hanging out with Kiba and Naruto too much." Tell me about it.

"My fruit tart left?" Kiba asked me. I walked up to him. Yep, fruit tart was my nickname.

"I am sorry my Inu-kun. I will come to visit you though."

"Hola chica (5)." Naruto said as he entered the room and saw me. I waved happily at him then looked back at the rest of the group.

"So," I began, "what is the band doing today?"

"We are creating a CD. We are going to our producer, Yuki." Neji informed me.

"I'll come with you!"

"No." Sasuke immediately said. I pouted.

"Aw, my little sour apple. I won't bug you guys. I just wanna listen to your music."

"You are so troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Just let her come." Neji said to Sasuke. Sasuke gave in.

"Fine."

ZzZ

We all went into the recording studio and I noticed a familiar looking man. He was tall, lean, and had brown hair with crystal eyes. He looked about mid twenties. He smiled at all of us.

"Well, look who is here. Nine Inch Nails and…my chibi." He said to all of us. I gasped a bit. It was him! The one who I got that white chocker from on Christmas Eve.

"Chibi?" Naruto asked me.

"You are that guy from the bus…Yuki." I said as I pointed slightly at him. How come those pieces did seem to add together? He was an MC?

"Just get us Yuki." Sasuke complained. Wait…he wasn't Yuki?

"Always feisty," Yuki said, "Junior!" Whoa…he was a father, "Your band is here." An upper teen boy came out. He was around Itachi's age. Probably 16 or 17. He had light brown hair and leaf green eyes. He looked a bit like his father but I bet he looked more like his mother, "Chibi, this is my son, Yuki Junior. You two should talk."

ZzZ

The band was recording their music. I don't know what song they are playing.

"They sound good…don't they?" Yuki Junior asked me. I shrugged and sighed.

"I guess," I answered him, "but, I guess you can dislike their music as well. I guess I can dislike them since they are my competition."

"Huh? You sing?"

"I do. I sing in my band, Toxic." I heard him chuckle, "Sorry. That was the only name we could think of. I always carry a CD in my bag. Here." I reached into my purse and pulled out my CD. I totally lied. I usually never carry around the band's CD. I did it on purpose.

"I like your cover," Yuki laughed, "reminds me of Charlie's Angels."

"Really?"

"Maybe I could be Charlie." He winked at me. Was he just getting the band Toxic a record deal? I really like were this is going. I like it a lot.

ZzZ

"Hey," Neji said to me. I looked up at him, "Sasuke, Naruto and I are going to hang out at my house. Wanna come with?"

"Is it alright with everyone else?" I asked him. Neji nodded.

"They said it was okay when I asked them."

"Alright. I will come."

ZzZ

I was totally shocked when I came to the Hyuuga compound. It was like a neighbor hood but it seemed like it was shunned from society. Neji lived by himself. His father passed away when he was a kid. I didn't hear anything about his mother yet. It was close to six and Itachi said that we can hang over for as long as we like.

We all played video games and chatted till it was about ten and we did something dangerous. We decided to drink. Okay, I had to serve them drinks since I lost the volley ball game. I made hurricanes since I knew how to. But my secret was that I put Sprite in it. That is what makes it taste good. I put a low dosage of alcohol in it so I wouldn't get too drunk like last time.

About an hour later…I was drinking my third glass.

"I dare you," Naruto said to Neji, "to act like a girl for the rest of the night."

"I'm not doing that." Neji complained and he handed me his empty glass. That meant I had to get him some more to drink. I poured some more and put a tiny bit more alcohol in his. I actually put a normal dosage of alcohol in everyone else's but mine. I didn't want Itachi to kick me out of the house again.

"Just do it." I said to Neji as I gave him his fifth glass of Hurricane, "You have the look already down." Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"Oh shut up you guys." Neji said.

"Do it. Do it. Do it." Naruto cheered.

"Fine!" Neji yelled. He sighed and placed his drink on the ground and looked at me, "Uh, Ai-chan? Those shoes don't match that shirt." Naruto laughed the loudest this time. I chuckled. Neji was actually acting like one.

"Well _sorry_ Neji-chan." I said to him, "At least I wear close that are clean." That was a total lie and everyone there knew it. Neji always as very clean clothes. I just wanted to see what he would say afterwards.

"Well you wanna take this outside bitch?"

"Bring it on. Okay…we need to stop this." Everyone laughed and Neji was allowed to speak and act normally.

We all took pictures with Neji's digital camera which he says he would put it on his face book. I smiled and took some pictures with his camera as well.

Itachi picked Sasuke and me up—Naruto said he would sleepover—around two in the morning. We both didn't get caught. I was so happy. But I wasn't really drunk with alcohol. I was drunk with laughter. I laughed way too much tonight.

I got home and landed on my old bed on the third floor. It was nice and soft and I truly missed it. I quickly went to sleep, gladly waiting for the next day…

**Surprisingly…I have nothing else to say. The song at the top is called 'Where Did I Go Right?' by Hilary Duff. Even though I hate her, I like this song.**


	43. The One With The New Girl

Ironic 43

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I don't think I ever will, thank you very much.

Notes-

Thank ya 4 the fabulous reviews. I am getting a lot and I am very happy. And the god damn D on my friend's keyboard doesn't work right so I always have to slam my finger down on the button and you know how much I use Ds.

Any way, I new character. Cheers. Everyone cheer for Karin.

Let's get on to the story here!

**Warning: Look at me profile. New pics!**

Enjoy!

…

"School."

"Boring."

"Ditto."

I smiled at all of them. School started back up today. I was the exact opposite, I was glad to get back to school. I just shook my head at my gang.

"Aw come on guys," I said to them, "school isn't that bad."

"Where have you been?" Ino asked me. I shrugged.

"Down the rabbit hole in Wonderland."

"Oh ha, ha very funny." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was." when I said that, I reminded myself of Kiki. I wondered what happened to her. I will just ask Shikamaru later. I walked into the school with the rest of the girls.

Ino had to split up with us and everyone wondered why since school didn't start for another ten minutes. Sakura shrugged and said,

"Maybe she just wanted to copy off of someone's test…or something."

I shrugged as well and walked off with the rest of them. We had nothing else to do so we chatted about the Cherry Blossom (or Sakura) Dance. Everyone practically had someone to go with since they had a boyfriend, except Sakura. She said she was going to ask Sasuke. I was a little jealous at that, but, why should I be? I hate him.

I was walking when I bumped into a girl I never seen before walking with Gaara. She has black hair that reaches to her mid back. She also has one stripe of red in there. I thought she looked awesome. She wore a dark blue tank top and black pants. New comer.

"Sorry," I said to her. She nodded.

"That's okay…Cat Women." she said. I gasped. She was new and already knew my nickname. Gaara smirked and then I sort of calmed down. He probably said something about it.

"So…since you know my name, what is yours?"

"Karin." They both walked away. I sighed, I had Health. At least it is with Neji.

ZzZ

Health Class

Sex Education. How boring. I sat next to Neji and drew pictures in my notebook. I was way too bored to pay attention. Some thing about always wearing a condom or something. Neji passes me a post-it. It has something written on it.

'My house, after school. The band will be there.'

I nodded at him and folded the lime green post-it and put it in my sock (why does she always do that? XD). I quickly went back to drawing.

ZzZ

In geometry, I decided to talk to Gaara about Karin.

"You know the girl Karin?" I asked him. He nodded.

"We both lived in the village Sand together. Not really together…but…you know what I mean." I nodded at him, "We were spare mates."

"You guys fought each other?"

"To see who was stronger."

"Who won? You?" Gaara shook his head and I snorted, "Ha. Ha. Gaara lost to a girl."

"Remember, Sasuke lost to a girl too."

"Well…Sasuke is a wimp. I didn't know you would be."

"I'm not. Believe me. But…she is very strong. I think you two would be very good spare partners. You guys seem about the same strength. I dunno. She maybe even stronger…"

/Oh really/

**This could get interesting.**

ZzZ

Last period, Lunch. I finally got to talk to the mysterious Karin. Ino and Takair were the only ones who were not outside. They said it was too cold but it was, like, seventy degrees outside. I walked up to Karin who was talking to Gaara. She quickly noticed me.

"Hello Karin." I said nicely to her.

"Hey," she said back, "you are Ai, ne?"

"Yep. Or--in idiot terms--Cat Women." Karin chuckled a bit, "How was your first day of school here?" Karin sighed.

"Okay…I guess. But do we really have to wear uniforms?"

"Don't worry. I was just like this when the school year started. You get used to it. Trust me. Now," I came a little closer to her, "anyone you like so far?" Karin quickly adverted her eyes away from me.

"No." she spat out. I had a wide smirk on my face.

"Oh. I think you do." Karin looked at me and sighed heavily.

"Fine. I will tell you." She paused for effect and even Gaara came in a little closer to here, "That boy over there." She pointed to someone. I glanced over and realized who she was pointing to. Sasuke. I laughed.

"Ex. I would suggest not going out with him." She seemed to get angry at that.

"Why not? We are not friends. I don't live by the rule!" Oh yeah. That friend rule. Don't date your friends crush or ex.

"Iya. I am simply saying he is a promiscuous jackass. He always breaks up with a girl and twists his words around to seem like she was a total slut. Trust me. I know these things."

"Are you for cereal?" (Ha, my new favorite line)

"Cereal. Any way, I have to go. I will talk to you guys later. Ja ne, Karin and Gaara." I waved good-bye to them and ran over to my gang (excluding Ino).

"Hey Ai-chan." Sakura said.

"Guys! Guys! Someone has to join our fan club." I said excitingly at them.

"Who?" Ten-ten asked me. Her eyebrow rose up.

"The new girl, Karin. She is now obsessed about Sasuke-kun." I totally lied about that. I am pretty sure she only had a baby crush on him. And who wouldn't? He is cute and all. Just like Takair and the band.

**Aw, you just called Takair cute. So kawaii.**

/Stupid cat/

"Alright. I will get her new cell ready. K-A-R-I-N." Ten-ten said as she wrote Karin's name in her agenda.

"You are the one who gets all the cells?" I asked her. Now taking out my phone. Looking at the brand new one I got since the accident when I made a crack on my old phone. It still has my name writing in pink jewels.

"No. Well…sometimes. We usually trade off on who gets those cells. Hinata-chan gave you that one." I looked over at Hinata and smiled at her.

"Arigato Hin-chan." She blushed brightly but nodded at me.

"You want to come over my house in ten minutes?" Sakura asked me. I shook my head.

"No thank you. I am going over someone else's house."

ZzZ

I came over a little late since I took my bus home while everyone took Neji's bus to the Hyuuga compound. When his uncle directed me to Neji's, I saw Hinata and I waved at her. She waved slightly back and walked into her house. I got into Neji's house where I saw the band playing there new song. Sasuke was playing the acoustic guitar and Naruto was singing.

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town."

Neji started to then sing. I sat down on the carpet and watched them play from the couches and arm chair.

"When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances  
On the hope you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.  
(Shikamaru: For you so)."

Sasuke:

"You need him.  
I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him."

Kiba:

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town."

Shikamaru:

"Someday I'll appreciate in value,  
get off my ass and call you...  
But for the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants off at 4:00 in the afternoon."

Sasuke:

"You need him.  
I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him."

Naruto:

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town."

(Kiba: We Wont Find It)  
Neji: We Wont Find It  
(Kiba: We Wont Find It)   
Neji: We Wont Find It

Sasuke:

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman."

All:

"Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town."

Shikamaru:

"Where is your boy tonight?"

Kiba:

"I hope he is a gentleman."

Naruto:

"Maybe he won't find out what I know:"

Neji:

"You were the last good thing about this part of town."

I stared at them in awe.

"That. Song. Was. Awesome!" I said happily at them. I grabbed my notebook and started to write lyrics as they were singing more songs and I wasn't paying any attention to them.

It was about an hour later and I wiggled around.

"My work. It is finite." I said happily. Sasuke stopped playing his guitar and looked at me. In fact, everyone looked at me strangely. I blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry. I was just writing a song and I think it is perfect."

"Let's play it. I wanna here your singing voice again." Naruto said. I smiled and Sasuke looked away from me.

"Give me the guitar lyrics." Sasuke demanded me.

"Oh, touchy." I said and handed him the guitar notes. Sasuke stared at it for a bit, then started playing it. It strummed a couple of times. It all sounded good. I sat on the coffee table--which was directly in front of the guys--and started to sing.

(Sorry, two songs, like, right next to each other. But if you want to listen to it while reading the lyrics, here are the titles:

Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy

Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru (Kingdom Hearts 2 beginning song :3), there you go)

(oh, and guess who she wrote this song for. U will NEVER guess. Ha. Try me. Tell me the answer in a review and if you get it right, I will give you a prize )

I hummed a little bit, and then decided to sing:

"Ahh...   
I need more affection than you know (she ALWAYS sings this line backwards)

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,   
What's left of me now...

I watch you  
fast asleep,   
All I fear  
Means nothing...

In you and I,  
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me

So many ups and downs (and this)  
My heart's a battleground  
I need two emotions (and this)  
But,  
I need more affection than you know   
I need two emotions

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole  
and nothing is broken...

In you and I,   
There's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
My Sanctuary,  
My Sanctuary, yeah   
Where fears and lies melt away...  
Music will tie  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now...

Ooh...  
My fears...  
My lies...  
Melt away...

I...  
I need more affection than you know."

The song stopped and they all stared at me in awe. Well, they should. I am a very good singer. Whoa. I am being too cocky. I was so happy that I wiggled around.

"Wow. That was great Ai-chan." Naruto said. Everyone still just stared at me.

"Arigato Naruto-kun." I said back with joy.

ZzZ

When Sasuke and I came home, I noticed Karin sitting on the couch, having a conversation with Maye.

/She knows Maye-chan/

"Sasuke, Ai-san this is—" Maye began

"Karin." Sasuke and I said at the same time. We stopped walking and looked at each other. Did that just happen?

"Aw, I fell so loved. People remember me." Karin said.

"I am going up to my room." Sasuke said angrily and huffed up to his room. I looked at the two. The recalled the events that happened at lunch.

"Wait…Karin, didn't you saying…uh…but…how do I say this?" I said as I scratched the top of my head, "Have you ever seen her brother before?" Karin shook her head.

"Nope. Only Itachi." Karin answered. I just nodded.

"Well, I will be in my room if you need me." I started to walk up but Maye stopped me.

"But, Ai-san. Don't cha wanna play with us?" she asked me. I turned around and stared at them.

"Depends. What cha playing?"

"Well. We weren't actually playing anything." Karin said to me, "We were thinking of going to the mall. Wanna come with?" I shook my head.

"I'll pass."

"Aw, why?" Maye pouted.

"Cause, I already my excitement for the day. I heard the stupid other band play their music. And now you are asking me to go somewhere else? What about Itachi? I don't think he wants to be a showfer."

"Aw, he won't mind." Karin said.

"Do you know Itachi or what?"

"Ai-san…are you okay? You have been acting strange." Maye sounded worried.

"I am acting strange? No, _you_ are acting strange!" I yelled and huffed up to my room.

ZzZ

The next day of school…

Ten-ten showed us Karin's new phone. We all giggled and couldn't wait to show it to her. Ino had to leave early again.

"Why the hell is she always leaving before school starts?" Sakura asked angrily. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I answered. We all say Karin walk into the school with the new uniform on, "Now come on. Karin-chan is here!"

We all ran up to Karin and she stared at us strangely.

"Can I help you?" she asked us. I had the cell in my back pocket.

"Karin-chan, you like Sasuke, don't you?" I asked. Karin backed away a little and huffed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said all in defense.

"Aw, you can just say it." Ten-ten said.

"Fine, okay. I might just a little."

"Great." Hinata said.

"Congratulations Karin-chan. Welcome to the club." I said and handed her the cell phone. Karin grabbed in and looked at it in surprise.

"I-I can't accept this." Karin said. I giggled.

"I said the same thing when I joined their group."

"But, I hardly know you guys."

"So? Then get to know us." Sakura said. Karin smiled slightly at us.

ZzZ

It was lunch and everyone was outside except for Ino and Takair. They were no where to be found. This was strange.

"So…does everyone love Sasuke here?" Karin asked all of us. Sakura shook her head.

"Not everyone." Sakura said, then pointed to Hinata, "Hinata-chan here like Naruto." Hinata blushed bright red and looked away from us, "Oh. And if you don't know, Naruto is the obnoxious blonde who hangs out with Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto is obnoxious…all the time…" I protested. Ten-ten stuck out her tongue.

"Only cause you like him too." Ten-ten said. I jumped a little.

"Me? Me? Like him? Uh. No way. He is Hinata's boyfriend. EW. That's gross."

"Hinata has a boyfriend?" Karin asked. Sakura nodded.

"And Ai-chan has a boa of her own." Sakura informed her. Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you guys here?"

"Well," I began, "first of all: friends and club members stick together. Through thick and thin. And…I was forced to join in the beginning."

"You weren't forced. You would have quite by now." Ten-ten said to me.

"I can quite?"

"Don't even think about it." Sakura said angrily and her glare made me forget about quitting. I sighed. That is when Nymph walked up to us. I smiled.

"Hey Nymph." I said to her. She nodded her head.

"Sup?" she asked. I shrugged. Like saying, 'Alright', then I looked up at her. She shrugged back, "I can't complain…yet…"

"Oh. This is Karin-chan, the new girl." I said as I pointed to her. Nymph nodded in acknowledgment.

"Karin, ne? I am Nikki."

"I thought your name is Nymph. That is what Ai calls you." Karin pointed out.

"You will call me Nymph when I ask you to. Got that?" Karin rolled her eyes at Nymph. I could tell Nymph was staring to get annoyed. But, it's okay. Nymph can be easily blown off. She like a tiny little bomb.

"Oh." I said as I reached into my backpack. Everyone always carries around their bag in the morning when lunch was the first period. No one ever goes to their locker then. I pulled out a notebook piece of paper, "Here is the new song I wrote yesterday. But…I don't have a title for it yet." Nymph scanned over the lyrics.

"Sanctuary."

"Huh?"

"Sanctuary. That will be the title. You say that a lot any way." I nodded at her. She was about to hand the lyrics back to me but I stopped her.

"You keep it. You are seeing Chi-san over the weekend. I will…uh…well, I am very busy that weekend. I have…stuff to do."

"You got work?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…Deidara is really working me hard." Nymph nodded and walked away with the lyrics. I look over and smile at Karin, "Don't worry about her. She goes off from time to time. Oh. And if you didn't know. Nikki—that was her—and Chi—who goes to Mist High—well, we are all in a band together."

"Ugh, where is Ino-pig?" Sakura asked angrily.

"And Takair-kun?" Hinata asked. We all stopped and looked at each other. My heat sank. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Ha. Impossible. You guys are such pervs for thinking that."

"How do you know that we are pervs if you don't even know what we are thinking about?" Ten-ten yelled. Sakura laughed again.

"Oops. Well, Takair-kun probably got in trouble again. You know. He is probably in detention. That is it!" I smiled at her, playing along.

"You're probably right." I said and looked up at the blue sky.

ZzZ

It was English and we watched The Day After Tomorrow in English and every couple of minutes someone who ask Gaara, Sasuke or me: 'what did he say?'

We only watched 1/3 of the movie, and then I had to go to Social Studies.

Talk about boring! We were watching an educational video about…hell! I didn't even know what it was about. I looked over to my left to see Nymph sleeping. No later, I feel asleep. That is when the teacher woke more than half the class up and yelled at us. Saying we have to watch it again tomorrow, take notes, and then write a three page essay about it. I groaned. Tomorrow will be shit.

ZzZ

We school was over, I was in my room—the one of the second room—watching House on You Tube. That is when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, sounding like I didn't give a shit that someone was at the door. And I really didn't. The door opened.

"Hey Ai-chan," Naruto said. I smiled at him, "everyone is going to see a movie, wanna come with?" I frowned. God. Why do I have a life when I have essays and projects do so soon? Well, I am not doing it now, what is the difference? I nodded.

"Sure? What movie?"

"Vacancy." I got up from my bed and placed my lap top on the bed.

"Awesome. I am in the mood for a thriller."

ZzZ

After watching the movie, everyone—when I say everyone, I mean me and NIN (Nine Inch Nails)—decided to get something to eat. So we all went to McDonalds. I wasn't that hungry so I just ordered fries. It was a while later and we were still talking about the movie we just saw.

"All I have to say is that it was awesome." I said as I ate a fry.

"It was pretty cool that the evil people were watching them the whole time." Kiba said. I ate another fry, thus emptying my container. Aw. And I am still hungry. I looked over at Sasuke, who sat next to me. I quickly grabbed one of his fries and ate it. I saw Sasuke glaring at me.

"Thank you." I said happily as I grabbed another one of his fries. Sasuke said and pushed his container towards me.

"Here." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." I grabbed another fry and was ready to talk again. I looked up at the rest of the guys. Their eyebrows were raised up and smug smirks were on all of their faces. What the hell are they thinking? I look up at Sasuke to realize that he was looking at me the same way. I pulled my chair a little away from them, "Did you poison the fries or something?"

Everyone didn't answer and went back to the way they were. They started to talk about the movie again.

"Wait, do you guys have to write that essay for Social Studies?" Shikamaru asked us. I nodded and pulled my chair back to where it originally was.

"Yeah, three pages, you?" I asked.

"Same. Everyone was sleeping. And watching it again won't make it any better." Neji said, "I mean, I wasn't sleeping but I still had to do that essay."

"Sure you weren't." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I am serious."

"Yeah, you're just as serious as your fake ass." Kiba said. Neji pushed him a bit since he was sitting right next to him. I was hungry, but, I am too afraid to eat a fry. I am afraid the guys are up to something. What if it was really poisoned? I gulped and grabbed one of his fries. What I feared can true. No. Not the poison. The boys looked at me funny again. Those stupid smug grins, I just wanna punch them. I swallowed.

"What?" I asked. That is when Sasuke—who sat to the right of me—placed his hand on my left cheek and kiss my right. It wasn't a peck. I wished it was. It was a long one and I was just sitting there. The boys still looked at me with those smirks as Sasuke did it. I snapped back to reality. I pushed Sasuke away and stood up fast, "I-I have to go to the bathroom." I said as if I was in a rush and ran into the girl's bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and washed my face with water. When I looked up again, I saw a girl staring at me. I gasped and turned around.

"Sumi-san." I said. I remembered her from anywhere. She was Neji's cousin. Sumi smiled at me.

"Ai-kun. Were you crying or something?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope. But…I need a ride home. You got a car?" she nodded. So, she must be at least in 10th grade.

"Where do you live?" I told her that I lived in the Uchiha mansion and she knew where that was. Before she opened the door, I stopped her.

"Um…I am hiding from a group of guys who are in there now, can we go out some other way?" I asked. Sumi nodded and walked to a small window near a bathroom stall.

"Come," she demanded me. We both climbed out the small window.

ZzZ

"So, what are you doing in Konoha?" I asked her as we were about five minutes away from the mansion.

"On a visit. I am going to visit Hinata-kun and hang out with her for the weekend." She answered.

"But…it is Tuesday."

"Your point being?" I stopped talking. We rolled into the driveway.

"Well, all my guy friends will be pissed at me and I live with one of them. Well, bye Sumi-san." She patted the top of my head.

"See you some day." She said back. I walked out of the car and went to my room in the third floor. I don't want to be next to Sasuke right now. He must be pissed at me.

I got into my pajamas and drifted off to sleep. No one woke me that night…I wish someone did.

I woke up and yawned. I looked around to see I was in my other home. You know. The one were Kiba is my neighbor.

/Whoa. What I strange dream. I guess there is no Karin/

I looked at my clock and it was 1 in the afternoon. Shit. I missed the school bus. I cursed at myself. I grabbed a Hot Pocket and ate it.

"I guess I should just go to Kiba's house. I should have a chat with Mommy and Daddy. Oee-san should be at school too." I said to myself and walked out the door. I turned to walk to his house. When I looked at Kiba's house, I screamed. The house was on fire. Tears poured down my eyes already. I heard Mommy scream and I panicked even more. I rushed into the house through the front door.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I yelled in shock and sounded like I was in a rush. Fire was everywhere. Burning everything. It was hot. It was burning my skin. Smoke went into my lungs and I was hyperventilating, "Mom—" I was cut off. I heard a women scream. Mom. And a piece of the ceiling landed on my bank, sending me to the ground. Face first.

My face went into ashes. I coughed and looked up. My vision went in and out. That is when I saw Edward in baggy, dark jeans and a black beater. He smirked at me and held two roses. The roses! I slammed my eyes shout. My back and right arm burned, but suddenly, the pain went away.

I opened my eyes and saw two graves together. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a long black dress with a daffodil in my hand. I looked at the grave names. They were Mommy and Dad's names. Lilies were already on the grave. I touched my face and felt that my face was wet. Tears. I looked to my left and saw people looking down at the ground and wearing all black. But, I saw Kiba. He was crying hysterically.

I immediately opened my eyes and shot up. I looked around and saw I was in the Uchiha mansion. I sighed in relief. But sweat was all over the bed and me.

"It was only a dream. Only a dream." I said to myself. Then, my right arm stung. I looked and saw it was darker. I was burned, "It was a premonition!"

**That is it! Ha. I made it long for you since I was working and I didn't update for 2 weeks.**

_**IMPORTANT: **_**OKAY, my friends bet me—and you know I had to say yes—that I could get 200! Yes 200, reviews by chapter 75. So, I will have to make 75 chapters now. And they bet me 50 bucks! Cha. And they said they would give me 100 for 250 reviews. So, please tell everyone to review!**

**To Karin ****(or to other ppl who want to read): you name cracks me up. And it only does cause Sasuke—oops—you guys r only on, like episode 70 something and this happens in episode 350. Well, something **_**happens**_** and Sasuke partners up with some people and this girl who is an obnoxious dimwit who is now obsessed about Sasuke. AND HER NAME IS KARIN! HA-HA!**

Please review, no flames (like I get any. Oops. I sounded a little too cocky there. Gomen.), and tell your friends (only if they have the same taste as you), oh! And **answer the song question.**

**OH, and if I **_**do**_** get 200 (or at least 130), I will update every 4 days with extra long chapters (that mean 13-15 pages other than the normal 6-8).**** PLEASE. REVIEW AND ANSWER QUESTION. ****THANK YOU! **


	44. The One With The Notes

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…god…you people know the drill.

Now, the person who asked me 2 b in the story, u got to wait a while. I already added someone and I cant just add another person in the next chapter.

I LOVE EVERYONE!

**WARNING: **This chapter is based on a **true story** so some people are acting like a _bitch_ on the next couple of chapters but, it is based on a story.

Oh…and my head phones are gay. Only one ear phone works.

Enjoy!

…

I got dressed and covered my burn with cover up. No one could tell that I was burned. I cant believe something like that happened. I breathed heavily in and out. That was the strangest dream…or premonition ever.

I came rushing down the stairs and grabbed a Hot Pocket. Hn. I ate that when Kiba's parents died. I sighed and continued eating.

Going to school, all the guys ignored me (well, Sasuke and Naruto since they were on my bus), mainly cause I ditched them in McDonalds. They acted as if I wasn't even there. Like I was absent. And that isn't like Naruto at all to do that. I sat next to Takair and we exchanged notes for the Science Test that was today. We quizzed each other and I always got my questions wrong and Takair got them right.

When the bus came to a halt in front of the school, I got off. Takair and I spilt up since he wanted to ask the teacher something. While I was walking to my gang. Sasuke bumped into me, making me fall to the ground.

"Watch it Coddington." Sasuke said angrily. I stood up quickly.

"No. _You _watch it Uchiha." I said angrily back. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off. I quickly skipped over to my gang. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"What happened there?" Karin, the newest member, asked.

"Sasuke and the rest of his gang are just pissed cause I ditched them yesterday." I answered.

"Oh." I looked at everyone. Sakura, Karin, Ten-ten, Hinata…where is the loser?

"Hn. Where is Ino?" Sakura shrugged.

"She is really pissing me off. I have no idea where she is anymore." Sakura answered.

"She is always leaving before school, gone at lunch, and gone after school." Karin observed. And how long was she here that she noticed this? Man. She is good.

"Whoa. Good job Karin-chan." Ten-ten said. Karin rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." My cell rang. Who the hell would be calling me? I answered the phone.

"Hai. Mochimochi." I answered.

"Ai-kun. I am coming to the Uchiha mansion for the weekend." I heard Haku's voice on the other side. I gasped.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. Itachi allowed me too. He is a nice guy. Oh. And I am bring Shino and Zabuza."

"Well, can we continue this story later. School starts in ten minutes."

"Fine. Ja ne." Haku hung up. I shut my phone.

"Baka." I said in a mumble. We all walked into the school.

ZzZ

The strangest thing happened during art class. The teacher was explaining structure when a note was placed on my desk. No one was around me. It was thrown at my desk. Oh great. I had to be in the second row. The classroom telephone rang and the teacher went over to answer it.

"Mochimochi."

I looked around, to check if anyone was looking and I decided to open up the folded note.

To my surprise, it was a love note. Not signed by anyone.

'A scattered dream

That's like a far-off memory.

A far-off memory

That's like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces up--

Yours and mine.'

I looked around the room again. Let's see…

Naruto

No. He likes me and all…but…he's got a girl.

Kiba

Nope. Another one with a girl. And we are just friends.

Shikamaru

Again, he has someone. Why would he be sending this? He would 'think it is too troublesome'.

Neji

He could be a possibility. Even though he has Ten-ten, she was complaining that he always looks at me.

Some people who I don't know

Well…one of the guys that I don't know could be it.

Sasuke

Why the hell him?

I sighed and folded the note back up. I put it in my sock. I think I will just show everyone during lunch. See who they think it was. I just couldn't wait for lunch now.

ZzZ

I actually paid attention to that Social Studies video and took a lot of notes. Tonight, I am going to sit on the computer an type it. I am not going to anyone's house today and that is it! Okay. Maybe I will hang out with Sakura for a bit…he-he.

ZzZ

At lunch, Ino and Takair weren't there. Okay. This is pissing me off. How come they are never here? I went over to my gang and showed them the note.

"Are you for cereal?" Ten-ten asked me, "A guy sent you this note?" I nodded at them.

"Do you know who it might be?" Hinata asked. I shook my head.

"I have no clue. The whole Sasuke gang was there along with some guys I didn't know. And you know everyone in that group has a girl. You guys."

"What? ALL you guys have boyfriends?" Karin asked angrily. Everyone nodded.

"Hinata got Naruto. I got Takair. And Ten-ten got Neji. Others, like Sakura and Ino, were trying to get a guy for a while." I informed her.

"Where is Ino?" Sakura asked. She always wanted to know where she was. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe she is asking for help for the test that is tomorrow for her." Everyone just nodded.

"Then where is Takair-kun? Isn't he in your science class?" I shrugged again.

"I don't care." I walked over to Sasuke's group. They acted as if I never came over to them. I flicked Neji's head. He didn't looked and still talked to his friend. I yelled to get their attention,

"Oyo!" They shot their heads towards me. I bet some people outside looked at me too. I unfolded the note and showed them, "Okay? Who the hell is responsible for this note?"

Naruto grabbed the letter and looked at it with the rest of the guys. I snatched the note back.

"Who wrote this? Which one of you?" I asked. They all shrugged.

"None of us wrote this dobe." Sasuke said. I rose an eyebrow.

"I would really like to believe that. Someone wrote this."

"No one did." Neji said all defensive.

"Okay. I believe it is you then since you acting all nervous and defensive about it." I said as I pointed to Neji. I walked away while I heard Neji protesting. That just made me believe that he did it even more. I walked up to my gang.

"Was it one of them?" Karin asked me. I nodded.

"It was Neji-kun." I answered. Ten-ten looked pissed. Steam came out of her ears. Not literally of course. Though that would be cool. Ha.

"Excuse me." Ten-ten said with her teeth clenched together. She stormed away and towards Neji. The gang backed up and relaxed as we were enjoying the 'movie'.

"Neji really didn't do it…did he?" Sakura asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. But I know one of them did it." I answered, "And Neji was the most defensive about it. So I chose him and--" I stopped. Ten-ten calmed down. Sasuke had his hand on her shoulder and was talking calmly to her. What the hell was going on? She nodded happily and walked back to us.

"Neji-kun didn't do it Ai-chan." Ten-ten said to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then who is it?" I asked. She put her index finger to her lips.

"S.E.C.R.E.T."

ZzZ

The next day. The notes kept on coming. Still, this one wasn't signed. I read the note.

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately

Like is any of this for real or not?'

This one didn't make sense? What the? I looked around the room.

Naruto

Not him again.

Neji

The defensive freak? I am still not sure about it.

Gaara

He wasn't here for the first note. And he has a boyfriend.

Sasuke

Not him. He is a jackass and he just hates me.

But this this didn't seem like a love note to me. It seemed like half of one. With more work, this could really excite me. I really wonder who it is. Only time will tell I guess. I looked at the boys. They were all looking at the board, still acting like I wasn't alive. I huffed and started to break the spilt ends in my hair.

ZzZ

"Again?" Hinata asked me in shock. I nodded my head.

"Again." I answered.

"I cant believe this guy is sending you random love notes." Ten-ten said happily, "So kawaii (cute)." the girls squealed, except Karin. She stared at Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten," Karin said, "walk with me, talk with me." Those two walked away. Sakura pulled on her own hair.

"Where the hell is the pig?" Sakura asked. I shrugged again.

"How are we suppose to know?" I asked her, "Any who, I am going to go to the Health room for a second."

"Why are you going there?"

"I am going to asked more about that Sex Ed stuff we learned first period. I think I will make it brief, or, you know…he will give me condoms or something. And I don't want that." Sakura and Hinata chuckled.

"Alright, bye." Hinata said. I nodded and walked off. I was going to the Heath room. I was not going to lie like that. Not like some people I know. I wonder where Takair and Ino are anyway. One side says nothing is happening and the other side…is telling me that they are doing something right at this very moment. Tossing salads.

I shook that thought off. They couldn't be doing that.

I walked into the class room and Walker-sensei was just at his desk, sorting out papers. He noticed me and smiled.

"Good afternoon Coddington-kun." He said nicely to me. I nodded.

"Good afternoon to you to Walker-sensei." I said back.

"What can I do for you? Did you not understand today's lesson?"

/I did. I just wasn't paying any attention/

"Uh…yes…" I lied. He pulled a chair close to my desk. He patted the seat, commanding me to sit _so _close next to him. I gulped and sat down.

"What did you get?"

"Uh…um…"

"Coddington-kun?"

"Hai?"

"You didn't have trouble with this lesson at all…did you?" I nodded and looked around the room.

"I just…I'm just stuck now. In life."

"You want to talk about it with me?" He asked as if he was VERY flattered. I looked at him and smiled. I told him everything about how lonely I feel without Takair there all the time, and about McDonalds. He threw a smile, "Don't think about this stuff Coddington-kun, you know what, in five days, all your problems will be solved."

"Five days?" He nodded.

ZzZ

Takair came over to my house after I finished my essay. I covered my burn mark again since you were able to see it again. Yoru took control and I would allow Rin to take control. It was hard to not make her take control of my body. Yoru pinned me down on my bed.

"No Yoru." I laughed since he was tickling me, "I will not--" Yoru kissed me on the lips but when I looked at him, his eyes were blue. It was Takair.

"Fooled ya." Takair winked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ready to kiss him again when we both heard,

"Gross, get off each other." We both got off and looked at who was coming in my room. Sasuke. He was looking around the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Takair asked.

"Oh…I was just looking for my CD. Oh, Takair, how is Ino?" Sasuke asked him as he still looked for a CD. When did I have 'his' CD. Sasuke smiled and grabbed a CD case on my desk. It was System of a Down. Oh yeah. I borrowed that CD, like, ages ago. I didn't know he wanted that back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is she good in the bed?"

"I have no clue what you are saying!"

"Is she a good fuck? Cant you speak Japanese?"

"I can understand what you are saying but, you have the wrong guy." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure, your right." Sasuke said sarcastically. He smirked and walked right out of the room. I couldn't believe want was happening here. Was he actually cheating on me.

"Takair-kun…?" I asked. Takair snapped his head towards me.

"Listen, Sasuke is a little hot headed. He must have just saw Ino and I talking. Ino and I are just friends." He said. I knew he was lying, but, somehow, I just had to believe him.

ZzZ

The next day of school Ino left early again. That is it. I stopped Ino before she could go any further.

"Do…uh…do you know where Takair-kun is?" I asked her. Ino shook her head.

"Nome." She said and walked off. I just watched her walk into the 9th grade wing. I waited for a seconds and wasn't paying any attention to what my friends were saying.

(since this a true story, I would be Sakura. This never happened to me)

"Ai-chan, ya listening?" Sakura asked. I ignored her and rushed to the 9th grade wing.

"Oyo! Ai, where are you going?" Ten-ten screamed. I decided not to look back and kept running. I didn't care about anyone anymore.

"I am sorry." I said in a whisper to them, but I knew they couldn't hear me, "But this is the only way I can find out." I took a sharp turn and forced myself to stop in the middle of the commons of the 9th grade wing. I looked around, I couldn't find them in any classroom or anything. I sighed and walked outside since Lunch was first period.

I saw Edward. I clutched my teeth together. He knew something.

"Hello my Ai-chan." Edward said. I came closer to him. No one seemed to be outside except him and me. He held out a rose and handed it to me.

"I don't need some god damn…rose…" I whispered 'rose'. These were the same roses as in my premonition.

"Seven days." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"If that is some Ring joke, I am not in the mood." I started to walk off. Edward chuckled.

(THIS IS A LITTLE 14 HERE…MAYE…-cough-, but, u will probably read this anyway. THIS IS A TRUE STORY, THAT IS WHY THIS IS HERE)

"I would look in the 9th grade janitor closet if I were you." I gasped and turned around. I dropped the rose and sped walked to Edward. I pinned him to the wall.

"What do you know?"

"What do you think I know?" He then kissed me hard on the cheek.

"That…he…is…stop that." I said as he kept kissing me.

"You know you like it." He said in between kisses. I rolled my eyes.

"Get off."

"You are the one holding me. Remember?" Oh yeah. I let go but then he immediately pinned me. Man. I was trapped. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Get off before I kick you in the place that doesn't shine."

"You don't want it to be five days…do you?"

"Five?" Then it hit me, "Mommy…" Edward smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy." My eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"A piece of you."

"Hell no."

"Four."

"Never."

"Three."

"Maybe."

"Two."

"Just a little."

"One."

"That isn't fair!"

"This hour." I gulped and sighed. I relaxed a bit.

"Go ahead." I said as I clutched my teeth. Edward had a sly smile on his face.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you."

"Take advantage of me. I don't care. Just don't hurt Mommy and Daddy." Edward's lips came to my ear.

"I promise." He whispered harshly in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine. Edward kissed me on the lips passionately. I felt that I should just sit back and enjoy it. It went on like that. A complete make out session for everyone to see. How embarrassed do you think I am. Edward shoved his tongue down my throat. I almost gagged. He grabbed my legs and put them around his waist. He went down to my neck and I was falling so I grabbed on to his neck for support. This is what I _had _to do. I had to save Mommy and Daddy. He reached for my shirt and I didn't do anything. I looked over to my left and saw the guys. I gasped. Edward pulled my shirt a bit and I yelped. Mostly from shock. I quietly pushed him off and ran up to them.

"You pervert…stay away from me!" I yelled angrily at him. Edward just smirked. Neji held me in a close hug as I was whimpering. Mostly because they saw me, but I acted as if he tried to rape me.

"You stay the fuck away from here. Don't make me kill you." That was Sasuke who said that. I guess they now believed that I am alive.

"Come on, we have Health now." Neji whispered to me. I looked up at him and nodded, wiping the tears out of my face. When we got to the door, I stopped Neji.

"Um…" I said, "don't tell anyone that this happened…please." Neji nodded.

"Of course."

ZzZ

After school, I was pissed at Ino and Takair. I knew what was happening now. I was up in my room--second floor--and there was a knock on my door. I paused my I Pod, which had 'Run Like Hell' by Kittie on (heavy metal band).

"Come in." I whispered. The door opened. I looked to see who it was. It was Sasuke.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I blushed bright red. Now I remember what I asked him on the bus. I asked him for…uh…his body. Yep. That was it (still, this is what happened to my friend…okay).

ZzZ

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked as he was on top of me and I covered my eyes with my hands. I nodded my head. Even though I wasn't. Sasuke started to pull down my skirt but I stopped him.

"Iya! Iya!" I yelled as I looked at him and pushed him slightly away, "Even though Takair is cheating on me, I am not going to cheat on him." I pulled my skit back up. Sasuke smirked and got off of me.

"Good." I rose an eyebrow towards him.

"Wait…was this to teach me a lesson or something?"

"Something like that."

"You jackass." I grabbed on of his pillows and chucked it at him. Sasuke threw it back.

"You can sleep here if you want to. I am beat. It is eleven."

"That late?" Sasuke nodded and went to his bathroom. I got up and went into my room to change into my long blue short sleeve shirt that went to my knees and baggy black sweats. I got back to his room and he was already sleeping. I smiled and went to bed with him.

ZzZ

"Don't call me that, call me Yoru." Takair's demon commanded the little girl. She stopped crying and looked up at Takair…I mean…Yoru.

"Yoru…?" she said a little scared. She wanted to know if she said it right.

"Yes, just like that. Say it again." Yoru commanded her.

"Yoru."

There was a fuzz. Like when you TV breaks and you get snow. That appeared. I was dreaming!

"Here," I heard a voice say. I felt the blanket on me, it was warm a fuzzy, "Have the blanket."

I shot around and looked at Takair. His eyes were blue, mine were green.

"What about you?" I asked him. I saw him shivering from the cold.

"I-I-I can manage." He stuttered to me. I smirked.

"Here," I copied him as I pulled some of the blanket on him. The distribution was equal, "We can share."

More fuzz. More snow.

"Ai, Takair," Sumi began as she looked at us. Takair and I held hands, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hai?" we both asked in unison.

"When I say 'run', run! Don't look back and don't slow down." We both nodded.

Sumi shot her head and looked down the hallway.

"Run!" Sumi yelled. Sachi, Sumi, Takair and I both ran. Sachi and Sumi were a little faster then us since they were two years older and had more practice running.

Everything looked smooth until sirens went off. I didn't look back though, just concentrated on the door at the end of the hallway.

But that is also when Takair…fell.

He landed on the ground and our hands slipped off each other.

"Takair!" I yelled as I stopped running and went a little back to help him get up. He tired to get up but he couldn't. His leg must have been broken.

"Go on with out mine Ai-chan." Takair commanded me. I looked in front of me. Scientists were running over. Takair noticed them too. His eyes turned red.

"Ran! Don't abandon me." Yoru said to ran. Rin and Yoru held hands.

"I won't Takair." I said as I gained back control. I looked up; there were scientists in front of me. I froze, "Let…go…" I whispered. I pushed Takair's hands to the ground.

"Ai-chan," Takair yells. I knew it was him since he had blue eyes. I knew back then which was which.

Sumi grabs me by my waist and runs. All I was doing was staring at Takair while he was being pulled by the scientists.

"Ran," I heard Yoru yell. But I didn't answer.

"Ai-chan," I finally heard Takair yell out my name. I felt so guilty and was about to cry.

"Takair!" I yelled.

Snow.

"I-I am not going to take those damn pills!" Takair yelled at some scientists. His eyes were blue. He looked a little older, maybe it was a year later since I escaped with Sumi and Sachi.

"Take him away." Doctor Hujuski commanded. A couple of other scientists grabbed Takair. Takair screamed and they were dragging him away.

"No! No! Ai-chan!" He screamed.

I felt my heart stop. Why in hell's name did I let go? Why was I such a bitch right there?

More experiments were done on him. He was tortured and beaten. I felt so sorry for him. No wonder why Yoru hated me in the beginning. I disserve it.

More fuzz.

Now it seemed thirteen. Sirens were going off as he was running with two men. One wore all green. He had a mask on. A ninja! I know those from anywhere. ANBUs, the highest kind there is.

"Run, son, hurry." The normal looking man said. His father. Takair had red eyes. Takair nodded and ran a little faster. So, that is how he escaped. His father and a ninja saved him. I get it now.

More snow. My brain was hurting now.

It was raining. I was out side with Takair. It was the porch of the Uchiha mansion.

"Listen," he began. We were both getting soaked so I put up my hood. I was wearing Sasuke's black hoodie…hn? Takair avoided eye contact with me, "I don't think this is working out." My heart broke in two.

"What?" I managed to spit out.

"I don't think you love me anymore. I think you like Sasuke again." I was now angry.

"What the hell are you talking about? I love _you_. I hate him. What is your problem. Coming up with sick conclusions like that?"

"Why are you being all defensive about it?"

"Because I love you and you will be the only one I like. Not that dog of a boy Sasuke."

"That's what you want yourself to think. I think you do like him." I huffed.

"You wished. Only cause you were having sex with Ino. I still cant believe the both of you."

"That is it! I am through with you and your bitching. I am leaving." He started to walk away. But, I started to cry.

"Don't leave." I whispered. But, I didn't do anything. I just stood there watching him leave.

ZzZ

I woke up screaming. Sasuke jumped up.

"What the hell is the matter--EW, my bed is full of sweat." Sasuke complained. I sighed in relief. At least that dream ending. I looked over at Sasuke.

"I am sorry. I-I am going to leave now." I said and walked out of the room. It was five so I decided to take a shower while blasting Kittie on my stereo. I knew it was too early in the morning to blast heavy metal, but, I didn't care.

I straightened my hair and put on heavy eyeliner and brown eye shadow. I looked very punk now. I even put virgin black bracelets on and a black thick wrist band. I laughed at myself in the mirror. I looked like a girl version of Sasuke. I went into Sasuke's room to see if I could borrow his System of a Down CD. But when I came into his room, he was blasting it from his stereo. I noticed that he was in the bathroom combing his hair.

"You comb your hair. I thought you just get out of bed and go to school." I said as I walked into his bathroom.

"What do you want?" he asked me. I shrugged,

"I am tired of the Kittie CD you gave me." True, he was the one turning me punk/emo. He is the one who give me death metal music to listen to, "Can I have another one?" Sasuke nodded.

"Just borrow my Antigama CD." I nodded and went to his room and grabbed that CD. I put it in my stereo and it was at least three times as worse as Kittie. Kittie usually sings and screams. This was just screaming. But it did make me calm down. I heard that Sasuke turned off his stereo. System of a Down was one of my other favorite bands. It was only metal. So it only screams some times. I looked at the clock, five to six. I have to go to the bus stop at seven. I have plenty of time to steal some more of his Cds.

I snuck into his room, he wasn't there. Good. I stole his Inflames, Obituary, Vader, and Sinister Cds. I smirked and decided to put Vader in. The first song, 'Chaos' came on. A great guitar solo came on. Then came the great screaming. I lied on my bed. This was a good song now. I actually couldn't understand what he was saying in this one. So, I changed the artist to Obituary. The song, 'Insane' came on. It sounded the same. How could Sasuke handle trying to find out what the hell they are saying? Kittie and Antigama are SO much better than these. But, I still left Obituary in.

There was a knock at my door.

"What do you want?" I asked. The door opened. It was all the guys.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Kiba asked me. I smirked.

"I am just…" I quickly changed the CD with my remote, "listening to Kittie." Naruto raised an eyebrow at me. 'Run Like Hell' came on. The girl was screaming.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"It is called death metal you idiots." Sasuke said, "I gave her this CD."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes really."

"Why is everyone here any way?" I asked them.

"Cause." Kiba said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hopeless…"I whispered. I changed the CD, Inflames came on.

"And how did my CD get into _that _stereo?" Sasuke asked me. I shrugged.

"It appeared there by my magical pixie powers." Sasuke huffed.

"Let's go guys."

ZzZ

At school every guy looked at me like I was drop dead gorgeous. Was that because of the make-up? But it was so dark. I blasted my I Pod on Kittie and walked into the hallway. That is when I saw the gang. And look who is here. It is the fat bitch Ino.

"So Ino," I said as I paused my I Pod and placed it in my bag, "how was Takair?" Now I am just using Sasuke's technique! But it is working. Ino did tense up a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Is Takair a good fuck?" Everyone in the gang gasped. Some people in the hallway stopped and looked at us.

"He is your boyfriend, I think you should know."

"He is your lover, I think you should know." I mocked her. Ino tensed even more. If that was even possible.

"What are you saying?"

"What were you doing with Takair in the 9th grade janitor closet?"

"What were you doing with Edward in the back of the school." I gasped.

"Who told you?"

"Who told _you_?"

"Edward."

"Takair himself." I gasped once more. How did he find out, "You little tramp, you are cheating on him." I just couldn't explain to her right now what was going on in my life right now. My hands turned into fists.

"How many times?"

"Huh?"

"How many times did you guys have sex?"

"Uh…seven…"

"Seven!" I was angry now, "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?" Whoa. I sounded like my mother there. Ino smirked.

"I have nothing. And you know what? It felt very nice." I was too angry to think now. Most of the anger was from Rin.

**Let's kick this bitch's ass for having sex with MY Yoru!**

I screamed in anger and ran up to her. I punched her in the face. She got hit and flew back. She quickly got up and pulled at my hair. I pried her away and tacked her to the ground. I punched her twice in the face. Now lots of students stopped to watch the fight.

"Bring out Cat Women! Bring out Cat Women!" They chanted.

/Not this time/

I wasn't going to get that beaten up that I needed her.

I punched her again. She pinned me down now. She scratched at my face, cutting me. She punched me. Her punches were weak. I tackled her back and banged her head on the ground numerous of times. Blood came out of her mouth.

"Nothing amounts to! Nothing realizing! Nothing afraid of! Nothing act upon! Nothing stopping at! Nothing consider! Nothing consequence! Nothing comes back!" I yelled as I kept banging her head. I looked over to my side again. Stopping from breaking her skull and saw all the guys there. They were smirking at me. But Takair was there. He looked shocked as ever. I had a sad looked on my face.

Ino tackled me and started to bang my head now. This hurt. Now I know how she felt. Blood escaped from my mouth. Where were the teachers again? God. This happens every time. She stops scratches at me. We are both screaming inappropriate things at each other (which I will not write ). Mostly, it is about how Ino was bragging how her sex was and I am just cursing back at her.

I tackled her back and started to punch her again.

"Don't. You. Ever. Have. Sex. With. My. Guy. Again!" I yelled after each punch.

"Coddington!" everyone heard a teacher yell. Busted. Damn. And I was the one beating her up.

ZzZ

"I would have excepted better from you Coddington-kun." The principal said.

"Get bent." I said rudely to him. Ino, the principal and I were all in the front office. It hasn't changed since I found out that I got ISS.

"What did you say?"

"Get--" I was going to say but Ino cut me off.

"Don't worry about her," Ino said, "she is just upset because her boyfriend loves me better than her ugly ass.' I stood up from my seat.

"Yo, you wanna go another round? I will bring Rin out and kick your ass all over again."

"Coddington-kun! Sit down. Now." I sat down and he sighed. He messaged his temples. Thinking, "Now. Ino, you will get three days of ISS."

"Ha-ha."

"Ai, you will get three days of OSS." I looked at him confused.

"Ha-ha." Ino mocked me.

"What is--" I was about to ask but the principal stopped me.

"OSS is out of school suspension," I was about to open my mouth again, but he knew what I was going to ask, "out of school suspension is when you don't go into the school and you stay at home with extra homework. It is like ISS but you are at home and you have twice the work."

/Shit/

"And afterwards," he continued, "I think you should see a consular." I stood up in anger.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"See? This is what I am talking about. Now, please, sit down." I sat back down, "You clearly have anger problems. Now," he picked up the phone, "what is your parents number? I am going to call them." What the hell is his problem? Didn't he know that my parents died a while ago. That is why Itachi is allowed to sign all my tests and report cards. I told the teachers. I guess they were just too damn lazy to tell the principal.

"Uh…you cant do that." I informed him. He hung up the phone.

"And why not?"

"Um…cause…my parents." I chocked, "died almost six months ago." I heard Ino gasp.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Ino said. I shrugged.

"What do you care?"

"Who is you guardian Coddington-kun?" the principal asked me.

"Uchiha Itachi. His is in the calculus room. E-54."

"That is why…you…" Ino was speechless. I decided to ignore her. The principal got up and went to another phone. It looked the same as all the ones in the classroom. He dialed a couple of numbers and talked to a teacher. Only two minutes later, Itachi stormed into the office. He. Is. Pissed. Damn it.

"What is wrong with Ai-kun?" Itachi asked. He voice was calm.

"Good morning Uchiha-san." the principal said politely. What? Isn't the principal high up then Itachi since Itachi is a student. Well, Itachi is the heir of the huge Uchiha fortune. His parents were REALLY rich and famous.

"I want an answer." Now he sounded pissed. All of us cringed, even me.

"Ai and Ino here got into a very serious fight. There was blood shed, Uchiha-san. Ai now has OSS for three days. Then I think she should a consular."

"Oh, she will. When does her OSS start, today?" the principal shook his head.

"It starts on Monday Uchiha-san." It is Friday. Okay, Haku and the rest of them will come on Saturday and then a good weekend….of Itachi being pissed at me. Then, I get to stay home with a whole bunch of work. Well, then after the OSS, it will be five days, so, something will surprise me there. Then, two days later…Kiba's parents will be gone. I just need to stop them from dying.

"Okay, let's go Ai." I nodded and got up.

"Good bye Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Itachi rolled his eyes and we got out of the principal's office. Itachi didn't stop me in the middle of the hall of anything. We just went up the two flights of stairs in silence. We split up since I had to go into the Geometry room. When I came in, Ibiki was talking on the school phone. I hurried to my seat in the back on the class. The class only started ten minutes ago.

"Good for you to join us." Ibiki said as he hung up the phone, "Coddington." He went back to teaching.

This is going to be one slow weekend…

**Okay, this one is 15 pages so it isn't as long as the last one but the last one had two songs in it. This is a true story, I cant stress that out enough. Sorry. I just don't want to be flames here. . I am SO close to 130, so please **REVIEW**! Remember, if I get 130, I will update every 4 days with EXTRA long chapters.**


	45. The One With The Weekend

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…god!

Notes-

I am at 130 peeps. Okay, now I have to 2 add new chapters a lot. Aw man. But, a promise is a promise. So, remember, I wanna reach 200 so please, **review.**

**And I got new headphones **

Enjoy!

…

"Take my bags." Haku commanded me. It was a warm Saturday morning, around ten, when Haku and the rest came over. Last night, Itachi yelled at me a lot but he said that for the rest of the weekend, we will act daughter/father like.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his bags.

"You are such a bitch." I cursed at him. Shino smirked at me and went up with me to the second floor. Their rooms.

"So…got into a fight with Ino?" Shino asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let me guess…Shikamaru?" I asked. Shino nodded. I sighed in frustration, "When does that guy ever shut up? Oh. And he is with Sasuke. Him and the rest of the gang with black cellphones are in Sasuke's room."

"Ne?" Haku asked as Zabuza and him paced faster to catch up with us. I looked behind me and nodded.

I brought Haku's bags into one room and the rest in Zabuza's. I sort of forced Itachi to make them all have separate rooms. I don't want to hear loud moaning for the rest of the weekend.

"Whoa. Look at these rooms." Haku said with excitement, "A bathroom and everything. Man, mom picked a kick ass home."

"Uh…how is Mom?" I asked him. Haku frowned.

"Sick as ever. But, she wanted me to spend the weekend here. I cant stop her. You know that."

"Yeah…I know…"

ZzZ

The four of us were on my bed talking about what happened so far in school. I told them I had OSS and I had a boy. But he was cheating on me. Haku got mad. But…Zabuza calmed him down. With a good make out session.

And they were still at it.

"Uh…" I said, "Shino, you wanna visit Shikamaru?" Shino smirked.

"I thought you would never ask." Shino said with relief and we both walked out of the room, "Where is Sasuke's--"

"We are here." I interrupted him.

"Whoa. You guys are neighbors." I nodded my head. I heard his stereo on. System of a Down. I knocked on the door.

"Gomen. Sasuke-kun…" I whispered and opened the door. NIN (Nine Inch Nails) were all sitting on Sasuke's king sized bed, writing a new song. I think.

"And I think…" Naruto was about to say but then looked up at me. Shikamaru was the first to speak about my entrance.

"Shino!" Shikamaru said. He jumped off the bed to greet Shino, "What are you doing here? And why are you hanging out with Cat Women?"

"Forced to." Shino simply answered. I stuck out my tongue.

"You could have left a long time ago but you couldn't stop staring at my brother's make out session." I informed him, "I had to drag you out of the room."

"That isn't true at all." Shino said all defensively.

"Make out?" Kiba asked, "Is the girl hot?" Shino and I smirked at each other. Trying to hold back our giggles. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, "Why don't you find out yourself."

"I think I will. I think I would like to see some action." Kiba said and jumped off the bed. He walked out of the room.

"Yeah, they are kissing in my room." I said as he was walking out. Shino and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Shikamaru asked. Then you heard Kiba scream.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Kiba yelled.

"Get the fuck out!" I heard Haku scream. That only made Shino and me laugh harder. Kiba rushed into the room panting.

"That was the grossest thing I have ever seen." Kiba said, "That girl wasn't hot. It even sounded like a guy." Okay, that did it. Shino and I fell to the ground laughing.

"That. Wasn't." I try to say but I just couldn't stop laughing. My sides started to hurt. I doubled over in laughter.

Once I forced myself to calm down, I decided to explain the story.

"Okay," I began, "that _girl_ that you saw. Well _she_ is my brother."

"What?" everyone but Shino asked. I just nodded.

"His name is Haku-san. He is the one that called me a tramp and came with us to the beach. You probably don't recognize him. Well. If you should know. Haku is gay. He was making out with his BOYFRIEND, Zabuza." The guys just looked shocked. Then looked over at Shino.

"And you were turned on by those boys making out?" Naruto said.

"I said I--" Shino started to protest but was cut off by Naruto's laughing.

"Shino likes yoai (guy on guy action…like Miszuki )! Shino likes yoai! Shino likes yoai!" Naruto chanted.

ZzZ

I was finally alone in my room when I got a call on my cell phone. I picked it up.

"Hai. Mochimochi." I answered.

"Good afternoon Ai." I heard Yuki say over the phone. It was Yuki Junior. I smiled happily.

"Good afternoon Yuki-san." Yuki chuckled.

"Don't say 'san', that makes me sound old."

"Oops. Okay. Good afternoon Yuki-_kun_." I heard him chuckle at this.

"That is better. Any way, I listened to your whole CD at least three times. And I really want to be Charlie. Does Toxic want to be an opening act for a concert in one month?" I screamed with joy and wiggled around on my bed.

"Of course! Of course! Oh. Wait. What day?"

"It is a Saturday."

"Shit. I have to work. And I have Tango lessons."

"Are you always busy?"

"I could be." I said with a smirk, "I will just ask my boss tonight. Okay?"

"Alright. I am looking forward for a 'yes'. Ja ne."

"Ja ne. Yuki-kun." He chuckled again and hung up the phone.

ZzZ

I was hanging out with Haku in his room when the clock hit seven. Man. I had to go to tango lessons. Why did I have to go this weekend? I had company!

"Uh…Haku nii-san. I have to go." I said sadly to him. My brother rose an eyebrow at me.

"Where ya going?" he asked me. He was being all overprotective.

"I am going to dance class."

"Dance class? You dance?" I shook my head.

"Nome. But. I have to take tango classes--" before I was able to finish my sentence, Haku broke out in a laugh. I was mad and hit him besides the head, "Would you let me finish?" Haku just nodded. Wiping away some tears escaping his eyes, "I have to take tango classes since Sasuke has to tango with someone for his sixteenth birthday. Some tradition thing."

"Aw." Haku pinched my right cheek and I slapped him away, "My little sis can tango." I stuck out my tongue, "Ooo. And you are dancing with Sasuke-kun. He is pretty cute, ne?"

"Okay. You are my _brother_, you shouldn't say something like that."

"You don't have a sister so I am as close as it gets."

"You have a point. You do--"

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Haku asked me angrily. I laughed nervously and kissed Haku on the cheek. He pushed me a way a bit.

"Love you nii-san."

"Yeah, yeah. Go make out with your boy Sasuke at the tango class." I hit him across the head and walked out of his room.

I came to Sasuke and opened up the door without thinking.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled happily, "We have to go to t-" I immediately stopped myself. I saw his gang still sitting on his bed writing something. I started to stutter, thinking of what to say, "T-T-T…uh…doctors! Hai! We have to go to the doctors." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, "You know…it is _seven_." Sasuke jumped a bit.

"Oh yeah. Doctors." Sasuke said. He got up from his bed, "Guys, we will only be gone for an hour. Stay here."

"Aw. Can we come?" Naruto asked for a pout.

"No!" Sasuke and I yelled at the same time. All the guys looked at each other and smirked widely.

"Oh. Yeah. The _doctors_." Kiba said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"If you guys just wanted to go somewhere for sex, you could of just asked us to leave." Neji said. Sasuke and I were socked and appalled.

"We are going to the doctors. Really." I protested.

"Sure you are." Naruto said sarcastically. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Don't believe us." I looked over at the hallway, "Itachi-san! Let's go!"

ZzZ

'Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love   
Don't forget to win first place  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face…'

Tango lessons were fun. The boys mooned over me and Sasuke was jealous. I don't know why he would be. But, we were talking and cracking jokes to each other. It was so much fun. At one point, I could hardly breath with so much laughter.

When we got home, I had four hours till my job at the bar. So, to waste time, I hung out with Shino. He was playing MY videogames so we versed each other. I was kicking his ass. Of course. These are my games. He gave up at a point and chucked the console at my floor.

"Oyo!" I yelled at him angrily, "Don't go around and break people's property. Or you have to pay for it." Shino just sighed in frustration.

ZzZ

I was time for me to go to work. I still wore my ripped jeans and a black baggy shirt. My stereo blasted System of a Down since I stole that back from Sasuke. Muhaha. I put on eyeliner and pink sparkly eye shadow. I also put on cover up and bronzer. Then finally, I placed on my cotton candy lip gloss. I sat on my bed and slipped on my black knee high boots and covered more than half of them with my long jeans.

I sighed and curled my hair. Haku touched my hair up after my tango lessons. I smiled at myself and walked out of my room.

I rushed down the stairs, only having ten minutes till I am suppose to be a work. I noticed Zabuza and Naruto versing each other at a video game down stairs in the living room and the rest of the guys cheering them on. Haku noticed me when I came down the stairs with my I Pod blasting that you could hear it, even with the television on.

"Well look at you." Haku said. Then on my I Pod, Kittie said a very inappropriate sentence. Haku frowned, "What the hell are you listening to?" I took out one headphone.

"Huh? I didn't heard you?" I lied with a smirk.

"You are listening to horrible music." I rolled my eyes at him.

"There is nothing horrible about this music."

"Do I have to repeat that sentence that, that girl just scream?" I shrugged.

"You could." Haku frowned even more.

"And why are you looking all trashy?" I rose an eyebrow.

"I aint looking trashy here."

"Okay, you are looking slutty." That is when all the guys shot there heads around to look at me. I sighed heavily.

/Perverts/

"I am just going to work. I always wear my make up like this…right, Sasuke-kun?" I asked while looked over at Sasuke. He shrugged.

"Usually the eyeliner is a lot heavier." Sasuke pointed out.

"Are you ready to go?" Itachi asked me as he came into view. I gabbed on to my hair and combed it through with my hand and the curls popped back into place. I just nodded and walked with Itachi out the door.

ZzZ

I was playing with the split ends of my hair since all the teens wanted beer. I was talking to Deidara at the same time.

"Uh…Dei-san." I said sheepishly. Deidara looked up at me and nodded. Forcing me to continue, "Um…I am having a concert for my band in a month. We are the opening act. And that will the time when you switch my times. So…I will miss work. Is that okay?"

"A concert, uh?" Deidara asked me. I nodded. He smiled at me, "Get me a ticket and you are in, uh."

The song 'Glamorous' by Fergie and Deidara was smirking widely at me. I backed away a bit. Oh. And I am wear my uniform. A black leather mini skirt and a white, long sleeved collared belly shirt. How I loved this outfit. And I first I hated it!

"What?" I asked him…I shouldn't have asked.

"Go up there and dance your ass off, uh." he said happily.

"No way! I aint doing that!" I placed my hair in a ponytail, my hair was still curly. My bangs went in front of my eyes.

"You look way to sexy right now, uh. And you would meet these people again, uh." He has a point. I just have to say that.

"Fine! Next song." I huffed and waited for the next song.

Once the song was finished, I jumped off the bar island and skipped to the stage. The lights turned dim and I cursed under my breath. I bet Deidara is laughing at me know.

"Sing! Sing!" I heard people chanting. Huh? Singing?

"Do you want to sing?" Deidara asked me. I jumped a little. I straightened up and gulped. Then slightly nodded, "What song then, uh?" The lights were still dark and I could hardly see him.

"Umbrella by Rhinna. (I actually think that song is cool, but now it is annoying. I heard it over, and over, and OVER again)" I said to him. I grabbed the microphone and the bright sky blue lights came on. It was like I was ACTIALLY on a stage. I gulp. I was getting stage freight already. But I need to suck it up and face what I have to go through in one month.

The music started to go on and I laughed, I always laughed when this song came on (cause something funny happened when the song was on :3). People chanted my name. I was shocked a bit. They knew my name? They made me more encouraged. Even though I knew Deidara was the one who was chanting first. I breathed heavily in and out, I took out my ponytail and started to sing and dance:

"You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because …

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)   
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ..

When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)   
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella   
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining   
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)   
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me…"

The music stopped and I heard a bunch of screaming, whistling and cheering. I guess I am going to hear that in a month too…just twenty times bigger. My stomach jumped when I thought of that. I smiled and jumped off the stage. The lights turned to their normal color.

I walked behind the bar and I was getting soda for someone who asked.

"Hey Ai." I heard someone say. I wasn't looking up at them, I was still making the drink for that other person. But the person who talked was a boy.

"Aloha, what can a get you tonight?" I asked politely. I gave to person there drink, who was away from the person who I was talking to.

"Thanks chibi." the teen boy who I gave the drink to said.

"Oh, I think a nice beating will do." A cold voice said. I shivered. Oh shit. I looked up to see all of them. All of them, Sasuke to Itachi himself.

"W-When did you get here?" I squeaked.

"Just a second ago." Naruto said, I could tell he was being honest. Good. They didn't hear me sing. Bad: Itachi was here.

"You work at a bar?" Haku asked me angrily.

"Okay, I already have one overprotective brother here," I said as I pointed to Itachi, "I don't need any shit from you." Haku gasped.

"I am the same age as him!"

"Yeah, and he is still two times taller than you."

"Oh, Itachi-sempei, uh." I heard Deidara say in surprise, "When did you guys get here, uh?"

"A minute ago." Itachi answered plainly but not taking his gaze off of me. I am too afraid to run away anyway.

"Blame this one on me Itachi-sempei, uh." Whoa. Was he taking the…well…he is the one who has the job, "I should have--"

"No." I stopped him, "Hold up here." I pointed to Itachi, "_You _are the one who asked me to work here so you shouldn't be pissed. You told me to work with Dei-san and he works here. So don't yell at me or Dei-san because it is your fault!"

…I did not just say that…

Shit. I gasped and quickly covered my mouth with my hands. When I get home, I wont have an fun for a while.

ZzZ

"Do you even think before you talk?" Itachi asked me angrily. Yep, this was just like yesterday. I was sitting on the chair of the library and Itachi was screaming his head off at me and I would fight back. But, this time, I just sat there.

"Nome." I answered.

"Did you know what the hell you were saying when those words came out of your mouth?!"

"Nome sir."

"Do you know how pissed I am right now?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh, you do…don't you?"

"Yes sir." He grabbed on to my hair and pulled me up a bit. I yelped and Itachi got close to my face. He was acting too much like my father right now. Don't strangle me…please…

"I will repeat myself again, Do you know how pissed I am right now?" I shook my head violently and he let me go. Tears escaped from my eyes. Then Itachi backed away and seemed like he was getting a head ache. I couldn't really tell. The only lighting was from the moon that was shining from the huge window a near us. Itachi turned around and shook.

"Itachi…" I asked worried.

"Go. Now." he commanded me. But I didn't listen. I got up from my sit and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi…" I repeated myself. A little softer this time. Itachi smacked my hand away angrily.

"Get out."

"No! I am not leaving. You are not my father. You seem like you are hurt. I am not--"

"Leave!" Itachi said very angrily. He shot around and I saw the most scariest thing ever. Itachi's eyes were a blood red. I screamed. For some reason, a whole bunch of old memories came into my mind. Tears poured out and I rushed out the room.

I ran into my room and slammed to door. No one was in it. It was completely dark. I slid against my door still tears pouring out of my eyes. I was actually crying, those tears are from shock and sorrow. But I did not whimper.

ZzZ

It was the next day and Nymph called for us to hang out at Mist. I said yes, even though I had company. I could care less right now.

I went down the stairs, already dressed and everyone who I knew (excluding the fan club) where down stairs in the living room. Even Takair and Lee were there. I looked away from Itachi who was also there.

"I am going out." I said rudely and started to head towards the door. I was still in the living room when Itachi stopped me.

"Oh no, where the hell do you think you are going?" A tear escaped from my eyes when I saw him and every saw that. But when I looked into his eyes, they were black. I shook my head.

"What do you care?" Itachi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen--" I slapped his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me…pedophile." I walked out the door, not even caring what anyone said or thought. I couldn't believe I just said pedophile to Itachi. He isn't even close to one. He doesn't have sexual feeling for a kid. That is ridiculous! He has been so nice to me too. I am a bitch…

ZzZ

When I told the band that we were an opening act for a band, they got all excited. We were all eating Wendy's--since I declined McDonalds since that is my least favorite place at the moment.

"What should we all wear?" Nymph asked us.

"I think we should all wear black." Chi said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh course _you_ would say that." I said as I chucked a fry at her direction. Chi then threw one of hers.

"So…how was your guys week?"

"Boring." Nymph answered.

"Ditto. But. I did get into a fight with Ino since she was doing stuff with Takair. Takair will probably break up with me soon. I got OSS. Itachi caught being a waitress at a bar--"

"Whoa. Whoa…you work at a bar?" Chi asked me shocked. I shook my head.

"Did. And Itachi yelled at me. Same old. Same old." Nymph and Chi chuckled. I stopped eating and looked up at Chi, she dates Itachi, she would probably know, "Uh…Chi-san?"

"Huh?"

"Itachi got very--and by very I mean over the limit--pissed and…his eyes turned red--"

"The sharingan." I gasped a bit.

"What to hell is that?"

"The Sharingan is a special type of pupil condition that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to use it."

"Does Sasuke have it?" Nymph asked in interest. Chi shrugged.

"I dunno. Any way, the Sharingan also grants the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects. A fully-evolved Sharingan eye can track all but the quickest opponents, even if the user can't move at the same speed."

"Whoa…" I said in shock, "You know a lot about this." Chi laughed.

"I am a natural at it. Some times, you cant control when your sharingan appears. That is probably what happened to Itachi-kun."

"Can we change the subject…my brain hurts." Nymph complained. We all laughed. But we decided to change the subject. My cell phone rang and it was Ino. I sighed in frustration and decided not to answer it.

"God." I said angrily, "I hate her. Ino. She is my friend but she is pissing me off."

"I know what you mean." Chi said.

"You do?" Nymph asked. Chi nodded.

(well, you did get to talk for a while, so here you go. READ IT! It is funny , these were my words on IM, but, it was broken up and people talked in between)

"Okay, so, we all have those friends--those 'so called' friends--who you just _love_ to hate. They come over. They invade! That's what they do…they invade. Okay, it's always about them, it's always 'I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I need my drugs. I need to use this, I need to use that'. But they never ask you to use your shit, they just use it. They walk into the door any time they want, it doesn't matter! Even if you are in the middle of taking a bath, you in the middle of taking a shower, you are in the middle of getting changed, you are in the middle of have an argument with your mother and they will just walk in any fucking time they want!…Very well! You want! You want! You want! Ah! Okay. Now…as I was saying, here is a great example of this: I got three guys come in: the one that I don't even know at all, the one that I met last week and one that _maybe_ I have known for a couple of weeks. They walk in, one takes over my stereo, the other one takes over my computer and the other one has the nerve to snort lines…in my living room. What the _fuck_ is that?! What the fuck is that? I mean, really, people do this kind of shit and they expect you to be okay with that. Ah. I mean--ah! Okay, they come in, they take over…they _invade_. We should call them the invaders. In fact, every time they come over: 'Oh! Invaders! Invaders! Invaders!. Fuck off. Fuck off. Fuck off!'. But no, I am too nice for that I tell them: 'Nah. Now is not a good time I'll hang out with you tomorrow…yeah…just don't bring your shit past the front door.' Hn. But! Here is the problem: They don't know how to take a hint. Okay? You cant tell them to fuck off because then they will be on your ass forever. 'You owe me this, you owe me that.'…you don't fucking owe them anything. You know? Or they'll be showing up all the time and--ah! 'Fuck you. Nah. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me.'. Bitching and bitching. Moaning and moaning. 'I need this, I need that. Fuck. Me. Me. Me!'. Ah! I hate these people. But, you know, you have to tell them nicely: 'Yo man, no, I'm too busy right now…no man I am going out right now.'. Some times you have to leave the fucking house just when they buzz up just so you don't have to _deal_ with their shit. These people are pathetic! I remember one night: They came in, there is about six of them, they come in, they walk in, they take over my bed room to take drugs. Half of them I haven't met at all. I don't know their names, I don't know them from…the dog next door! Okay? I fucking don't know these people! And they think they can come and take over. 'Yeah, let's go and take over Chi's room.'. I don't fucking think so. It doesn't work that way. Any way, that is my take on those people…Thank you…"

"Wow…" I was speechless. Chi smiled brightly at us and sighed happily.

"Yeah, I know."

**Okay, this isn't 15 like last time even though this has a song but right now…I am SOOOO brain dead. . **

Just please review! I LOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUUU GUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSS!


	46. The One With The OSS

**Chapter 46**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah. Blah. Blah.**

**Notes-**

**GOMEN! THIS HAS TAKEN LONGER THAN 4 DAYS!!!!**

**Okay, here is the deal. I had the prom, and finals, and I will have finals this week too. Do you want me to give you my schedule for this week? Alright, I will.**

**There you have it. HECTIC! So…that is why it took me so long. Also that I am brain dead . I can't think of anything.**

**So…here it is. I hope. OH, AND THERE IS A LOT OF VIOLENCE AND CURSING IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS!!!!!**

**and i am with Kiki and on her computer...which is VERY slow and annoying but she does not have spell checker on this damn thing. so i might have spelled things wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

We still talked afterwards and I admitted that I said some very mean things to Itachi. Chi slapped me across the head.

"One thing you do Ai is to not call my Itachi bad names like that. And to make it even worse, you called him a name that he isn't." Chi yelled angrily at me. I sighed and rested my head on my right palm.

"I know, I know," I said lazily, "I wish I could go back in time and wish I had never said anything like that. I feel awful."

'Be a good boy  
Try a little harder  
you've got to measure up  
and make me prouder.'

"Let's get off this subject…please…" Nymph said. Chi and I looked at each other and just smiled.

"Okay, let's talk gossip." Chi said, "As you were saying," She looked over at me, "you got into a fight with Ino?" I told her the story of what happened and Chi laughed, "Ai, you jump off that wall way too easy."

"You wanna start something?" I asked angrily. But we all knew it was a joke so we all laughed afterwards.

"Tell Chi about those strange notes you have been getting." Nymph egged me on. Chi raised an eyebrow.

"Strange notes?" She asked, "How strange? I am going to rape you strange or I am going to kill you and your parents then go on a bloody rampage strange?"

"Uh…between those two, I would have to say the raping one." I said to her. I ate a fry.

"Like, what are they saying?" I told her what the notes said and what happened to Ten-ten when I told her that Neji did it. Chi smirk and chuckled, "Sasuke calmed her down?" I nodded. She leaned back, "Sasuke wrote them."

"What?!" Nymph and I asked at the same time.

"Sasuke did it. It is quiet obvious."

"Not to me." Nymph protested, "I still think Neji did them. I don't think Sasuke would have written them. He just doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

"I agree with Nymph on this one." I chimed in. Chi rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course you would. You wouldn't want Sasuke to like you again. But…you do want him in your pants." Chi said. I slammed my hands on the table.

"What?!" I asked angrily.

"I heard that you asked Sasuke for his body when you found out that Takair was cheating on you. I knew it all along." She took a sip of her drink and looked at me, "So…was he good?" I blushed bright red. Then I shook my head and huffed.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't do anything with him."

"So you are a chicken?"

"What are you getting at?" we glared at each other.

"You asked for Sasuke's body?!" Nymph asked me surprised. Chi and I laughed.

"So…who told you?"

"Itachi-kun."

"How the hell does he know?" Chi shrugged and took another sip of her drink.

"Beats me. He never told me. In fact, I didn't even ask for where he got his information."

ZzZ

It was night and I totally ignored everyone. There was a knock at my door as I was blasting my I Pod on Night Wish. There was another knock at my door and I ignored it. My door opened and it was Haku. I lowered my I Pod so I could hear him.

"We are leaving." Haku said. I just stared at him.

"So?" I asked. Haku leaned to his right side and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you going to say good bye?"

"Nome."

"Are you that much of a bitch?"

"Yes." Haku sighed and didn't look at me.

"Well if you are not going to say good bye then I will not bother seeing you again. Have a crappy day." With that, Haku left the room, leaving me door opened. Itachi came into the room.

"What is the matter with you?" Itachi asked me.

"Everything. What is the matter with you? Hormones?" I asked rudely back. Itachi sighed.

"Listen. I don't know if you are PMSing or—" I immediately stopped him.

"What did you say?" Itachi stayed silent, "No. Tell me. What the fuck did you say?"

"I don't know if you are PMSing—"

"That is enough! Don't ever fucking say that ever again because you are just a fucking dog and you don't know what a god damn girl's life is like. So don't ever say that I am PMSing or you think I am because I will fucking hunt you down and I will beat the living shit out of you."

And what the hell are _you_ saying. It seriously sounds like you are PMSing since you are just jumping at him.

"Listen! I don't give a fuck what you think and that shit that comes out of you mouth! You are going to say good bye to you brother and you are going to stay in this room till your damn OSS is over."

"You are not the boss of me I am not your little baby child!"

"You may not be but you are sure acting like a little kid." I ran up to him and tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist. I pulled in with a kick but he grabbed my ankle with the other hand.

"Don't call me a fucking child." I tried to keep my balance. I smirked up at him, "You can predict my movement before it can happen…cant you?" Itachi looked at my strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Jackpot.

"You know. You have the sharingan." Itachi let go of me and took one step back. I smirked even wider, "I am right? Aren't I? You can move faster and predict movement better than everyone else. Most Uchiha's have it." Itachi narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who told you?"

"I have my sources." I shifted my weight to my left, "So. Itachi. Tell me…can you predict this?" I did a round kick and Itachi blocked it by ducking down. Perfect. I slammed my heel down but Itachi noticed that too and shifted away. My heel slammed into the ground and chipped the wood.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to because you can't!" I was mostly egging him on. I wanted to see the sharingan again. I want to see if I would get those sad memories again. I tried to punch him but he dodged that too. And the next punch. And the next one.

I needed to see that sharingan. But…he would not bring it out. That got me mad.

I did a round kick and he grabbed on to my ankle. I jumped up a bit and threw my other leg towards him. He grabbed that as well. He let go and I feel on my back.

"Ow…" I whispered.

"So don't ever say that I am PMSing or you think I am because I will fucking hunt you down and I will beat the living shit out of you." Itachi mocked me, "You are pathetic." Itachi walked away. I slammed my bed room door shut. I would have locked it…if I had a lock! I plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

ZzZ

I had OSS…goodie. The Uchiha people left while I was still sitting on my bed. Itachi ordered the maids and butlers not to let me out of the house. But…I have to! I have to save Kiba's parents. I have to learn more about the Morte clan.

Morte clan: Doctor Hujusksi's gang.

So when I saw G and he served me breakfast, I insisted him to let me go.

"Please G; I just have to go to the library." I said to him, "I have a huge project when I get back and I need my resources."

"There is a thing called the internet madam." G reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that but…the internet is SO unreliable. Please let me go. Itachi doesn't have to find out. It will be our entire little secret."

"I don't think so Miss Coddington." I whined even more.

"Oh please. Oh please. Oh please. I never asked you for anything before."

"And when ever you do it is always something bad."

"Aw come on! Please let me go. I will clean my room; I will do the laundry…ANYTHING!"

"Well, if you put it that way."

ZzZ

I took the bus to go to the library. G is so gullible. Like I am going to do anything. The library was quiet and big. I gasped in amazement. I looked around for Morte, thinking it would probably be in this library.

Bingo. I was right.

All the books looked old though. They had dust and rips in them. I pulled out one book and flipped open to a random page. I decided to read it out loud. It shouldn't hurt; I have never been in a library…only when I was four. We had story time there.

The page I flipped to was talking about Doctor Edwin…ha! His first name is Edwin. Uh…yeah, Doctor Edwin Hujusksi:

"You are of your father the devil, and the desires of your father you want to do. He was a murderer from the beginning, and does not stand in the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaks a lie, he speaks from his own resources, for he is a liar and the father of it."

"Shhh-h." I heard a person shush me. I looked over to see the librarian there. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alright." I said.

"Shhh." I rolled my eyes and than started reading in my head. I flipped a whole bunch of pages and one title popped out at me.

"Satan's power on…flesh…" I knew they were talking about Doctor Hujusksi. Of course. But…this talked about the side effects for having a demon. Whoa.

Deafness and muteness

Blindness

Convulsions/seizures

Crippling

Violent action

Back problems

Superhuman strength

Torment

Mental disorder

Depression

Physical harm to oneself

The last one gave me creeps though.

"S-Suicide…" I whispered. Demons can make you kill yourself? Rin wasn't talking and I huffed and searched for more information. They were mostly talking about demons…but…hey, the Morte Clan is filled with demons. Just like me…

I was reading through and getting really freaked out when my cell phone rang. I jumped 20 feet in the air. Who would be calling me at a time like this? I ignored it, and then looked at the time.

"Holy shit! It is 12:30!" I yelled.

"Shhh-h."

"Yeah, shush my ass. I am going to get killed when I get home!" I checked the book out and rushed to catch the soonest bus.

ZzZ

I got home at 12:53. Thank god. Itachi wasn't home…but Sasuke was. I told him to keep his mouth shut though. Do you think he would listen? Probably not. He always wants me to get in trouble.

"You cant tell Itachi, okay?" I asked Sasuke. He smirked.

"I'll think of it (Kiki's famous sentance.)." He answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. I'll do anything." Damn. Did I just say that? I got to stop that. But he just smirked at me more.

"Alright."

ZzZ

The was a ring on my cell phone while I was asleep. I groaned and looked at the clock.

2:01 AM

I sighed in frustration and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. No one answered. I sat up on my bed, "Hello?" I repeated myself. There was still no answer. I decided to repeat myself again. Still, no answer. I shrugged and hung up the phone and decided to lay back down. My cell rang again.

I grumbled and picked up my phone, "WHAT?!" I yelled. Again, there was no answer. I hung up the phone, "Damn pranks." I murmured to myself.

When I went back to sleep, my phone beeped. A text message. Damn, why tonight? I want to go to sleep. I looked at my text message.

'Look outside'

I did as the message told me. I opened up my window and looked around outside. There was no one. It was too dark to see anyone. Then I heard a little girl scream. I gasped and ran downstairs. I needed to see what happened. I rushed out the door.

"Little girl?" I asked in shock, "Where are you? Are you okay?" Then I heard a giggle. It was that girl again.

"Try n cat me if ya can." the little girl said happily. I heard running steps. I gasped. That sounded like Chii.I started to run after her.

"Wait. Get back here!" I yelled at her. But she not stop running.

I followed her to this abandoned building. She ran into the door and shut it. I rushed up to it and opened it.

"Got cha!" I yelled. But...she was no where to be seen, "Damn." I murmured. I decided to walk around a bit to find her. But I couldnt. This place was too dark and all the doors were locked. Where could she have gone? There was no sound of her footsteps. Only mine.

I went to another door and tried to open it. It was tough to open. It was heavy. The door slammed shut behind me. It was another hallway. Rin gave me the ability to see in the dark. Since she was a cat and all. I went to the closest door to the left. It opened. But this one was even mor tougher to open up. The door slammed again when I closed it. It was a bathroom.

I flicked on the light switch. There was a hum from the light and the fan. I sighed. Nothing out of the ordinary was in this one person bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My black hair was a mess and I wore my black shorts with my black tank top. Those were my PJs. My eyes were still red though. I turned on the water. The water came out this brown muddy color. I looked in disgust and turned off the water. I wanted to wash my face, but I dont think that will happen right now.

I decided to get out of here. I didnt see that stupid little girl yet. I shut off the light and opened the door. The door slammed tight and I went to the door that will lead me out of the hallway. I heard footsteps other than mine. I gasped and stopped right in front of the door.

/Open the door. Open the dor/

But I couldnt, I was frozen. The foot steps came closer. I gripped my hand on the door knob and turned it. It turned perfectly but...I couldnt open it. I pushed myself against the door but it still wouldnt open.

"Sissy." the little girl said. I gasped and stopped trying to open up the door. It was her. It was Chii. I turned around. I couldnt see her. Even with Rin's eyes.

Who is that?

/my little sister/

That is when I saw her. Her walk was stange. I cant discribe it. Her blonde hair had dirt in it and I thought I saw a crawling bug in there too. She was completely dirty. Dirty covered her extrememly pale skin. Her skin looked like paper. She was wearing her PJs from the night that she died. A pink nightgown, all torn up. It wasnt the night she last wore it though. Her green eyes glared at me.

"Sissy." she repeated her self. Tears poured down my eyes.

"Chii?" I asked. I fell and landed on my knees.

"You are the one who killed me." she said in a monotone voice. What happened to her speech inpediment, "You are the one." I shook my head.

"No. Mom and Dad did." I yelled at her. She was just coming closer. I gasped in horror. But...why was I scared of my own little sister?

Because it was not her.

No. It couldnt be. Chii was always so nice and innocent. I must be dreaming. I must be. I need to wake up right now. Wake up. Please...wake up.

But no. Because this was real. She took out a knife and stabbed me in my left forearm. I yelped in pain.

"I am going kill you." Chii yelled in anger. I screamed and stood up. She was about to stab me again but Rin grabbed on to her wrist. She narrowed her eyes.

"**I'll see you in hell then.**" Rin said. She twisted Chii's wrist. The knife fell down to the ground. Rin picked up the knife.

/What are you doing/

Silence.

/Rin/

I tried to stop her, but, hey. It was a little too hard for me. Rin stabbed Chii in the chest and kicked her away. I gained back control.

"Chii!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Run! Just run.

I did as Rin told me and ran out of the abandoned building.

ZzZ

When I got home it was about four in the morning. I went to my room and feel asleep. Thank god I didnt have school tomorrow or I would have fell asleep in all my classes.


	47. The One With The Break Up

**Chapter 47**

**Notes-**

"**Ai! You fucking whore…again!"**

**Okay! Okay, I can explain my self…again. See, I forgot to mention that I was going to Fire Island for a week with Sora (English name: Kel) and they extended the trip two days longer. They were going to drag it out even more but I said no.**

**I kept on saying every hour on the hour when the four days passed:**

"**My fans. No, my fans. They will hate me now!"**

"**Who cares about your fans?" Sora asked rudely.**

"**I care! They will hate me forever now since you and your butthead brothers extended it."**

"**You wont win the bet…face it." Oh, did I forget to mention that she was one of the people who bet me a lot of yen that I would not get 200 reviews. Yep, her and five other people.**

Do you have a _**face book**_?

**If you do then contact me! **

**So finally,**

**Enjoy!**

…

I was fishing. I cased my line into the water. My bait was a large chunk of un-cooked squid. I was hanging my feet off the dock. I could feel that I was wearing a ski cap. Why was I? It felt like I was in a 3000 degree oven. The sun was setting so the sky was filled with my colors like orange, red, pink and some grey. I swung my feet and I could see the black sneakers I was wearing. I was even wearing khaki skater shorts and a white short sleeve shirt. Not to mention a sweatband on my left wrist and 13 virgin bracelets on my right.

I felt a bite and reeled in fast. Which I shouldn't have. It came out empty with a bite in my un-cooked squid. I pouted.

"You suck at this." I heard some one say next to me. I yelped a bit and shot my head to my left. There was Sasuke. Was he always there? I saw him placing on his bait. He looked over at me, "What? Did I scare you…scardy cat?" A little smirk appeared on his lips. I shook my head.

"Nome." We both then cased out our lines. We just sat there, in silence. I looked over at him, "Uh…Sasuke?" He looked over at me. I just shook my head, "Nothing." I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth. A dream. I was dreaming.

"No, tell me." He commanded me.

"Okay…well…" I felt another tug. I yelped and started to pull in gradually, "I caught something."

"Only a crab." I looked at my bait. There a blue clawed crab clung on it for dear life. I shook it loose and it plopped back into the water. I cased my line out again.

A gust of wind blew. My hair went into my face. I gasped, now holding on to my fishing rod in between my thighs and grabbed on to a lock of my hair. Brown. My hair was a light honey brown.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn."

"I hate you…" I managed to choke out, "I love Neji now."

There was thick fuzz now. I could hardly see the image now, only Sasuke's face…looking pissed. Now I couldn't see anything but fuzz. Like when your television gets busted.

It was raining. I was out side with Takair. It was the porch of the Uchiha mansion.

"Listen," he began. We were both getting soaked so I put up my hood. I was wearing Sasuke's black hoodie…HN? Takair avoided eye contact with me, "I don't think this is working out." My heart broke in two.

"What?" I managed to spit out.

"I don't think you love me anymore. I think you like Sasuke again." I was now angry.

"What the hell are you talking about? I love _you_. I hate him. What is your problem? Coming up with sick conclusions like that?"

"Why are you being all defensive about it?"

"Because I love you and you will be the only one I like. Not that dog of a boy Sasuke."

"That's what you want yourself to think. I think you do like him." I huffed.

"You wished. Only cause you were having sex with Ino. I still can't believe the both of you."

"That is it! I am through with you and your bitching. I am leaving." He started to walk away. But, I started to cry.

"Don't leave." I whispered. But, I didn't do anything. I just stood there watching him leave.

I shot up and gasped. I was sleeping. Good. But…that dream…again? I had that dream four nights in a row. How weird.

"What was that?" I asked my self. I shook my head and decided to look out the window. No one was out there, "Oh well…breakfast time." I just remembered…I have OSS. I slumped as I walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Ai-kun." I heard someone say. Ai-_kun_? That was only used by one person and one person alone. I shot my head towards the bottom of the stairs to see…

Itachi.

"You aren't mad at me anymore…sir?" I asked in a snotty tone. Itachi just tsked.

"Ai, Ai, Ai." He repeated him self as he went up to me and patted me on the head. How I just wanted to bite his hand off. I huffed.

"What do you want?"

"You will find out."

ZzZ

"The Morte Clan: The character of the Devil may be approached in many different ways, among them historical, theological, and psychological. We have based our study on historical information regarding the mythology of the Devil, theological speculations which contributed to or were derived from that mythology, and psychological investigations of the past century relevant to the illumination of the meaning of the phenomenon."

'How long before you screw it up  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
With everything I do for you  
The least you can do is keep quiet'

I was in my room, looking through my Morte book when I got a call on my cell phone. I picked up. It was about two PM. Sasuke must be home.

"Hai. Mochimochi." I said, sounding a little bit districted.

"Hey," I could hear Takair's voice, "Ai…can I talk to you?"

"Sure hon."

"In person." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Sure, come over at eight."

"Bye." He hung up the phone before I could say anything.

"Uh…_bye_." I hung up the phone.

ZzZ

It was close to eight while I was looking out of the window which is right a near the door. Rain was pouring hard on the ground. I sighed heavily. No, my dream being realized!

"It is raining." I pouted.

"So?" A person asked behind me. I shot around to see Sasuke. I just shook my head.

"It is nothing." I reassured him…and mostly myself. Sasuke handed me his black hoodie.

"Here."

"Huh?" I grabbed it and put it on, "Arigato." I gave him a quick hug and looked out the window, "Ha. Takair-kun is here." I ran out the door and gave Takair a hug, "Hey."

"Listen," he began. Oh great…here we go. We were both getting soaked so I put up my hood. Takair avoided eye contact with me, "I don't think this is working out." My heart broke in two.

"What?" I managed to spit out.

"I don't think you love me anymore. I think you like Sasuke again." I was now angry.

"What the hell are you talking about? I love _you_. I hate him. What is your problem? Coming up with sick conclusions like that?"

"Why are you being all defensive about it?"

"Because I love you and you will be the only one I like. Not that dog of a boy Sasuke."

"That's what you want yourself to think. I think you do like him." I huffed.

"You wished. Only cause you were having sex with Ino. I still can't believe the both of you."

"That is it! I am through with you and your bitching. I am leaving." He started to walk away. But, I started to cry.

"Don't leave." I whispered. But, I didn't do anything. I just stood there watching him leave. I stood in the rain for a while crying till I heard the door open.

"Ai?" I looked over at Sasuke. I shook my head.

"I will be up in my room." I walked inside.

ZzZ

There was a knock on my bedroom door about an hour later. I couldn't seem to cry anymore. Wow…I haven't cried that much since my parents died.

"Come in." I said and looked towards the door. It was Sasuke. He held his acoustic guitar. That was the guitar he used when he his band were practicing songs.

"Here," he came up to me and handed me his guitar. Damn, he was giving me everything today. I grabbed it, "I usually play it when I am pissed or sad." I smiled at him. I gave him a quickly hug.

"Thank you." He started walking towards the door but I stopped him, "How hard was it?" Sasuke turned around and stared at me strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"How hard was it not to play softly enough so I couldn't hear?" Sasuke just shook his head. I went up to my door and watched him walk to his room. He opened it.

"Very hard." With that, he went into his room and shut his door.

ZzZ

"When will my reflection show who I am…inside." I sang as I strummed the guitar. Wow. I haven't sang that song in a while.

I stood up on my bed and started strumming again,

"Wait a minute man  
You mispronounced my name  
You didn't wait for all the information  
Before you turned me away  
Wait a minute sir  
You kind of hurt my feelings  
You see me as a sweet back-loaded puppet  
And you've got meal ticket taste."

I then started jumping on my bed, happily singing at the top of my lungs and strumming loudly on Sasuke's guitar.

(Actual song: Right Through You by Alanis Morissette)

"I see right through you  
I know right through you  
I feel right through you  
I walk right through you

You took me for a joke  
You took me for a child  
You took a long hard look at my ass  
And then played golf for a while  
Your shake is like a fish  
You pat me on the head  
You took me out to wine dine 69 me  
But didn't hear a damn word I said

I see right through you  
I know right through you  
I feel right through you  
I walk right through you

Hello Mr. Man  
You didn't think I'd come back  
You didn't think I'd show up with my army  
And this ammunition on my back  
Now that I'm Miss Thing  
Now that I'm a zillionaire  
You scan the credits for your name  
And wonder why it's not there

I see right through you  
I know right through you  
I feel right through you  
I walk right through you…"

I plopped down on my bed and placed the guitar on the floor next to me. I laughed then fell asleep. Oddly enough.

"Sissy! Sissy!" I heard a little girl yell. I rolled to my side and groaned.

"Hn." I said, but I didn't open my eyes…too lazy.

"You killed me."

I bolted up wards in shock.

"Chii!" I yelled. I looked around my dark room.

/Eyes/

I now had red eyes and I looked around the room again. Nothing. No one was here. I shrugged, thinking it was just my imagination, and went back to sleep.

"That was strange." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

"No ire e ob." No sir e bob. That had to be Chii; I knew that voice from anywhere!

"Chii?" I asked while I opened my eyes. I saw Chii leaning on top of me and smiled brightly. She was clean, no dirt was on her. I saw in her smile that her two front teeth were missing.

"Sissy!" she said happily to me. I smiled brightly and hugged her. I closed my eyes and her presence was warm. How could this be a dream…it felt too real. There was a clash of lighting and I fell forward. Chii wasn't there anymore. A tear fell down from my face and I turned on my television. I fell asleep one hour afterwards.

ZzZ

"Wake up." I heard a girl say while shaking me. I groaned and pulled away.

"I don't want to go to school today mommy; I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you." I mumbled. The girl hit me.

"Ooi, baka, wake your fat ass up." I opened my eyes to see Maye already in her school uniform.

"Alright, alright…wait…" I sat up, "did you just call me a fat ass?" Maye nodded at me.

"Had to."

"No you didn't!"

"Come on, are you awake now?" I nodded and rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes.

"So Maye-chan, what's up?"

"Well, Itachi nii-san pulled some strings—" I lied back down on my bed and pulled up my covers.

"Who cares if he pulled thread? I do that all the time when I tie my shoes." Maye pulled off my covers and hits me over the head.

"Wake up; it is time to go to school!" I gasped in amazement. Me? Going to school? When I still have one more day of OSS?

"You mean?" Maye just nodded. I bolted up and gave her a great big hug, "Holy crap, I have to thank Itachi."

I rushed down the stairs—still in my pajamas—and gave Itachi a hug. He hugged me back.

"Arigato." I said to him.

"Settai (welcome)." Itachi said plainly. We parted and I started walking up the stairs.

"Well if you excuse me…I have to get ready for school."

**That is it; next chapter is coming up tomorrow! Review pretty, pretty please! And I send love to:**

**Maye **(you rock my socks!)

**Karin **(newbie. Ha. Love ya)

**Packardball **(the newest and most lovely one in the fanbox)


	48. The One With The Death

**Chapter 48**

**Disclaimer: Okay…do I have to say it again? –Sigh- I do not own Naruto in any way!**

**Notes- (I hope people have been reading these)**

**Ooi!**

**What's up? How is everyone doing this fine morning? The sun is shinning, birds are chirping ever so softly and…uh. Yeah. I mean, isn't this one crappy morning. Gee, it sucks. **

**Replies from me to fans:**

**Takair- where are you?**

**Lovefatedestiny- thank you for making this one of your story alerts. That must mean that you like it!! And it is only the same as chapter 46 because Chii is in it again.**

**Packardball- ha. Yeah, I know. I have that effect on people.**

**Karin and Maye- wow. Your conversations really make my day. And rocking socks are awesome. Hey Maye, get out of my socks…it is a pun. LOL. I have to wear them to go to school. Ha. **

**Nymph- where are you? Miss ya.**

**Chi- where are you? I hope your email is still working or something. He.**

**I will make this one long for you guys.**

**I might have pink eye as well…EW…**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Ai-chan, you are back?" Sakura asked me in shock when I came up to them. I smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah." I answered.

"But…you still have one more day left." Karin said to me. She was mentioning OSS, of course. I shrugged.

"Itachi got me out of it."

"But Ino-chan…" Hinata was about to say but she stopped in the middle of her sentence and avoided eye contact with me. I huffed.

"Oh, _that_ son of a bitch? Who cares? She can rot for all I care."

"Come on, it is lunch time." Ten-ten said as she grabbed on to my arm.

"It is a 2 Day?" she just nodded back at me. Everyone walked out side, totally skipping lunch on the count of everyone ate breakfast before they got here…besides me!

"Jeez Ai, you look more Emo than Sasuke." Karin told me. I huffed and frowned at her.

"Emo is not a label! Okay? Everyone is Emo on some level. Emo is short for 'emotional' and Emo is a type of music. It shouldn't be based on people!" I yelled at her. She flinched.

"God, get a grip." I sighed in frustration.

"I am sorry Karin-chan. It is just…it is just." I shook my head.

"What? Stressed out?" I nodded at her.

"I guess you can say that." I looked over to where Sasuke's group is. I show them all laughing at a joke that Naruto made.

One more day…

One more day till…

They die.

No matter what I did with Edward (which everyone knows his English name now and calls him by that), he is a bastard and will do it any way. I read all the demons there were.

'The dog demon with ten tails otherwise known as the death god named Eiji.'

Of course that was him! I was screaming when I found that out. I was so pissed that _he_ was the death god and can kill anyone who he wishes.

I gulped and decided to walk up to Kiba without saying anything to my friends. Everyone is Sasuke's gang looked at me. I looked over at Kiba.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Ino-kun?" I asked him. Everyone still stood there, "In private?" Kiba nodded and grabbed on to my hand and we walked to a corner.

"What is it fruit tart?" He asked me. I sighed. That reminded me of Mr. Nao. A memory flashed through my head:

_He tied me up in my computer chair with rope. It was no use trying to escape. The only thing is that my hands were tied in front of me but my body was tied to the chair so I could move. My hands held a pen with a piece of paper on my desk. I had to write something._

"_You will write a suicide note." Mr. Nao said as he sat on my couch, examining his knife, "Say, you killed your best friend since he was stealing from you. Next, you killed your boyfriend because he was cheating on you for your best friend. And you could take it any more…so you killed yourself. You stabbed yourself with this knife."_

Killed Takair since he was cheating on my best friend…

Ino.

Ironic? Huh? What I wrote as a lie actually happened. I chuckled a bit and Kiba looked at me strangely. I shook my head.

"Listen, Kiba." I began.

"Aw, don't tell me. We are breaking up?" Kiba asked as a joke. I rolled my eyes. How could I be serious with him joking around that this?

"Kiba. Pay attention." I sighed again, "I don't know how to really explain this but…I can see the future." Kiba started to laugh, "I am serious!"

"Yeah right! Nice one fruit tart."

"Kiba, I have promotions. I dreamt that Mommy and Daddy died." Kiba started laughing harder now.

"That was a better joke than Naruto's. Thanks for the laugh."

"Inu-kun! I swear on my parent's graves that your parents will die tomorrow."

"Okay, sure." Kiba said sarcastically, "I am going to tell that joke to everyone else. Ja ne."

"Inu…you idiot." I mumbled as he walked away. I shrugged. Who cares if he didn't listen, I will save them myself. I went back to all my girls in my gang…except Ino.

"Well, that was a complete mess." I told them.

"What did you tell him?" a girl asked. We all shot our heads over to see Nymph. I smiled.

"I just said his parents will die tomorrow."

"Why the fuck would you say such a cruel joke?" Sakura asked me angrily. I was still looking at Nymph without the smile on my face.

"A dream?" Nymph asked me.

"Hell yeah."

ZzZ

A note was passed to me from Naruto during Social Studies. Nymph was on the other side of me.

"What is this?" I whispered to Naruto even though we were watching a history movie and we were in the back of the room. Naruto shrugged.

"Some one told me to pass it to you." He whispered back. I unfolded the piece of paper. I gasped. Another poem. Why? I mentally read:

'Eyes so dark  
Heart so pure  
I could never love another  
The way I love her  
Gleam in her eyes  
Like a candles flame  
I love when I hear her  
Call out my name  
When she walks by  
Birds stop their flight  
The dead come to life  
And the blind regain their sight  
I could never love another  
The way I love her  
Eyes so green  
Heart so pure

Skin so soft  
Soul on fire  
She fills me with  
Complete desire  
The way she moves  
The way she looks  
One glance at her  
Was all it took  
When she walks by  
People stare  
At her radiant face  
And her ebony hair  
She fills me with  
Complete desire  
Skin so soft  
Soul on fire

Perfect body  
A scholar's mind  
Michelangelo would envy  
Such a find  
Beautiful smile  
Always sincere  
Whoever's around  
Wants her near  
When she walks by  
Angels weep  
Gods hide their faces  
And lovers leap  
Michelangelo would envy  
Such a find  
Perfect body  
A scholar's mind

That is you…Coddington Ai'

I moved my lips but they couldn't move. I was in to much of shock. Who ever wrote this…was…amazing! This was so beautiful.

"_Some one told me to pass it to you."_

I gasped in happiness and wiggled around. Naruto and Nymph both looked at me strangely. I looked at Nymph and waved the paper in her face.

"Chi is wrong." I whispered to her, "He is not in the room." Nymph grabbed the paper out of my hand and started reading it. Lots of emotions went on her face.

"Whoa. This must not be him." Nymph whispered back to me, "It doesn't seem like him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked us. We jumped a bit and laughed nervously.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time.

"What does the note say?" I handed him the note.

"It is so romantic." Nymph whispered to him. Naruto looked at it and chuckled a bit then handed the letter back to me.

"What is so funny?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Truly." I looked back at Nymph.

"It could be him." Nymph said. I shrugged.

"If it is him. I will send him a little note back." I said to her. I ripped out a piece of lined paper from my notebook and started to write my little own poem:

'I used to dream of eyes so black  
And loving arms to hold me.  
I used to dream of heroic knights  
And how gracious they would be.

I used to dream of how I wouldn't settle  
For anything less than best.  
I used to dream of how he would majestically  
Lay all fears to rest.

I used to dream of fairy tales,  
How wondrous would they be  
I used to dream of story books  
All patterned after me.

I used to dream of a lot of things,  
But the moment I met you,  
I immediately stopped dreaming,  
Because all of my dreams came true.'

If it is Sasuke, then this will be perfect! I folded up the note.

"Hey, Naruto, you know who handed you the note?" I asked him as I finished folding up the letter. Naruto smirked at me.

"I could." Naruto answered. I handed him the letter.

"Good cover up. Give this note to him." He grabbed the note. He looked at the note and back at me, like, twenty times. He started opened the notes but I glared at him and he noticed, "Open and die." He gulped and folded it back up.

ZzZ

It was after school and I decided to call Kiba and warn Mommy and Daddy my self. But they wouldn't pick up.

My intercom buzzed. I walked up to it and pushed the talk button.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Dinner." I heard Itachi's voice. I nodded.

"Alright. Be down in a sec." I rushed down the stairs and sat at the table. Roasted chicken. Broccoli. Corn. Pasta salad. What a dinner!

"So…" Itachi said to make a conversation as we were eating, "Ai-kun, how was your day back."

"Fine." I said to him.

"Get anything?" He meant tests. No, but I got one very good love note.

"Yeah, I got my geometry test back." I looked over at Sasuke while he was eating his food, his was looking at me. Maybe he was the one.

"What did you get?"

"112 percent." Yep, extra credit. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"What did you get?" he asked Sasuke since he knew that we were both in the same class.

"105 percent." Sasuke answered while still looking at me. I smiled with joy. Yes! I finally got a better grade than the Uchiha boy! Woot!

"I got my math test back too." Maye said happily, "I got 102 percent. The highest you could get on that test."

"Very good." Itachi said to all of us. Itachi even gave me a quick smirk.

"What about you Sasuke?" I asked Sasuke, "Get anything _interesting_?" Sasuke wasn't even looking at me now.

"Nope." He said plainly. I pouted. What if he wasn't the one who gave me those notes?

ZzZ

The next day I have been dreading for about seven days now. I tried to convince Itachi that I was sick but he didn't believe it so I had to go to school. Before I left for the bus stop, I decided to do a protection spell.

(An actual one…you know…since I am Wiccan and all)

I grabbed a:

White Candle

Sandalwood Incense

Ground Sage

Dragons blood Oil 

Water 

I than light the white candle calling on Cerridwen, asking for protection. I place the water in a cup, as I drink it, I visualize that it is pure cleansing energy.

I light the candle along with the incense just after I cast my circle. Then I chanted:

"Cerridwen, Lady of Inspiration and Transformation, we call you here to put things right again."  
"Transform the negative thought and pain and help our life be whole again."  
"Lady share with us this wine. Bring your protection to flood this life of my family and mine"  
"May the waters of your eternal womb bring change most divine."

I then took a sip of water, visualizing it as pure liquid energy; see this energy filling the Inuzuka's home. Then I stated my petition, burn some sage in a bowl, carrying it through the house chanting "negativity be gone". I hope none of the Uchiha's thought I was losing my mind.

I went back into my room and placed the bowl on my desk. I left my room, leaving the incense and candle still lit.

I hope it worked.

Please…it just had to work…

ZzZ

Sadly…it didn't.

Kiba's parents died around one o'clock in the afternoon. My spell didn't work.

It was raining that afternoon. Around two. The rain came pouring. Only if it came about an hour earlier, Mommy and Daddy would still be here. Tears fell out of my eyes as I got off my bus with Sasuke. We were both going home, getting changed, then going to Naruto's. We were having a little service there.

I was crying loudly while we were both walking home. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my neck and held me close as we came to the mansion.

"Why? Sasuke? Why?" I asked as I sobbed. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know." He answered.

I got dressed into my black formal skirt with my black dress shirt. I placed my hair in a ponytail and whipped off most of the make up off my face. Sasuke and I met up in the living room. He was wearing all black too.

"Let's go." He said. I nodded as a tear escaped from my eye. Damn tears.

I just wanted to break down and land on the ground, shouting the most ridiculous things:

"I did my best! Why did I fail my English test? That is my main language! Why did Sasuke invite me to his party? Everyone is going but me!"

But…I didn't break down into uncontrollable sobs. Sasuke grabbed me close again as we walked underneath his umbrella while walking to Naruto's house. I noticed a daffodil as we walked by.

"Hold on a sec." I said to him. He stopped and I pulled his away. I walked over to the patch of flowers, getting myself wet, and grabbed the daffodil.

Suddenly, the rain disappeared. I looked around. How could that happen? I looked up and noticed the umbrella right above me. I looked behind me to see Sasuke getting wet.

"You…didn't have to do that." I said to him. I stood up.

"I know." He said. I blushed. Whoa. What is going on here? Is this what Takair-kun is talking about? It could be. No…wait…it can't! I can't like Sasuke again!

"They you shouldn't have done it!" I yelled at him. I started speed walking away. I was getting soaked. For some reason, I couldn't take it anymore. I feel down to my knees and started crying. Everything was ending too fast.

Takair broke up with me. Sasuke is 'liking' me again. I am liking him back. Mommy and Daddy died. I am seeing Chii. School is over in two weeks. I couldn't take it. Too much!

I heard a thud and then felt arms wrap around my neck.

"Let's go…before you catch a cold." I heard Sasuke say. I gulp and nodded. I got up and saw Sasuke pick up his umbrella off the ground. So that is what made that thud noise. We both got under the umbrella and started walking again.

ZzZ

When we both got there, everyone seemed to be there. Everyone from the band, Lee, Takair, my band, and Nymph. Everyone was wearing black. Kiba came up to us.

"Thanks for coming." He said. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said sadly to him.

"I'm sorry for you too." I smiled at that. Apparently we both lost our Mom and Dad during that fire. We parted and I handed him the flower.

"Here…" he grabbed it.

"Arigato."

"I…I remember when my little sister died…everyone gave me a bright pretty daffodil…I wondered why. That is when my mother told me," I coughed a bit, thinking about that moment, "When people die, you put on a daffodil. Then they will live happily forever." He hugged me again.

"Thank you so much. Ma and Dad will appreciate it." I looked around the room.

"Where is oee-san?" Kiba frowned.

"She is too busy having a party with her friends to care." I smirked and patted him on the head. I knew she was probably crying with her friends.

I was trying to find a place on the couch till I gave up and sat on the arm of it next to Sakura.

"Isn't it so unsetting?" Sakura asked me. I nodded at her. Kiba came up to me again.

"Listen." He said, he fiddled with the leaf on the daffodil.

"Wait…" I said, "Don't tell me. You are breaking up with me?" Ha. Pay back. Kiba looked angrily at me.

"I am finally being serious. I am sorry I didn't believe and I should now in the future."

"Yes, you should."

"You can really—"

"Hai."

"You can?!"

"What? Have promotions?" Nymph asked as she came into the picture. She gave Kiba a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah."

"She can. She has been having a lot lately. Now we know that they are coming true now, ne?" she asked while looking toward me. I nodded at her and looked down at the floor.

ZzZ

I fell asleep once I got home. I cried too much today. I was tired.

ZzZ

Nothing happened that night. No Chii. No dreams. I woke up happily in the morning. I was also very happy since my birthday was in two days (actually passed in real life, my birthday was June 7th). I got ready and went to the bus stop.

Once I got on the bus I smiled greatly at Naruto.

"Guess what?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely. Along with Sasuke who was staring at me strangely.

"What?" Naruto asked me.

"My birthday is in two days."

"Congrats. Happy early birthday."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke's reaction.

"Party at my house in two days." I gasped.

"Oh no. Not what happened at your last party!"

"What happened?"

"That is my exact point! No one remembers. And if I should tell you, I had sex with Sasuke. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, and you got pregnant." I hit him over the head.

"Yes…thank you for that." He said that just loud enough for people to shoot they head towards us. Oh great. Another rumor about me. I looked at Sasuke who was blushing and looking away from us, "And we can't. Mommy and Daddy's funeral is that day."

"It is in the afternoon. And we can have the party at night. Kiba and you would need some cheering up." I sighed. No use fighting.

"I'll think about it."

"Great." The bus came to a halt in front of the school and Naruto and I got off at the same time. I told Sasuke to go on without us as Naruto and I talk.

"Okay, I will have a party." I told him.

"Perfect. I will invite everyone." Naruto said.

"But!"

"But…?"

"Sasuke isn't invited."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Ha. I am so evil.

**Okay, I think that one was a bit short too but I will update tomorrow too. Hurray. I have to end this so I can make my second one which will be about the summer. Just for you guys…and not for me. Boo! You Americans suck! Just joking. **


	49. The One With The Baby

**Chapter 49**

**Notes-**

**Uh…I was away…at camp and shit. OH and I went 2 an anime convention. A guy who dressed up like Sasuke flirted with me. You don't know how much I was giggling in my head.**

**I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MONTH! DAMN!**

**Okay fans; this one is MEGA long so grab some duff maybe even a breakfast log and…**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Okay, I will have a party." I told him.

"Perfect. I will invite everyone." Naruto said.

"But!"

"But…?"

"Sasuke isn't invited."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, what ever you say." With that, Naruto walked off. I smirked and went off into the commons to talk to my gang.

"Hey guys," I said to all of them.

"You are throwing a party?" Sakura asked me. I jumped back a bit. Man. News really does travel fast in this school. I just nodded at her.

"Naruto can really talk quickly." I said with a sigh.

"Shitsurei… (Excuse me)" a girl voice said behind us in a soft voice. I shot around and saw Ino. I huffed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked rudely. Ino cringed a bit.

"Listen…" I cut her off.

"I do need to listen to your crap. I lost my boyfriend because of you and—" I stopped. Ino was on the verge of crying. Damn. Why was I born like this? Must be from my mother. I sighed, "Okay Ino, I forgive you." Ah! I forgive people way too easily. Ino smiled at me.

"Arigato Ai-chan." I just shook my head.

ZzZ

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I lunged at the little girl with a bloody blade. The girl laughed at me while I was charging. She was laughing at me like I was a baka. I screamed in fiery and stabbed her in the chest. She yelped and fell down on her knees. She coughed up blood all over the cement. I was in a dark room. I didn't know where I was but I didn't care at the moment, "Not so tough, are ya now?" I asked her as I chuckled. The little girl smirked and got up. I stepped back a bit.

"I knew you would do something like that." The little girl said. I stuttered.

"You can move and talk after being stabbed?" The girl nodded.

"You want to know why I am not dead yet?" I now nodded at her.

"Tell me." I lipped. But she noticed it. She disappeared. I didn't see her in the dark room. Then I felt a presence behind me. I didn't move though. I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Because," she whispered harshly in my ear. When did she get tall? I don't know, "I will live as long as you suffer. I live in your pain and misery. I strive and chew on it. Oh…and happy birthday."

ZzZ

I shot up in my bed. I sighed in relief. Good, it was only a dream. I thought my sister was really back to life. It was a dream. Good. A dream.

**Happy birthday, Ai-kun**

/Arigato Rin-san/

I got out of my black colored bed and blasted Miko Miko Nurse on my stereo (listen to it and then you will feel sorry for Sasuke ). I got dressed in my pink uniform. Today was a good day and bad. Good: it was my birthday. Bad: it was Inu-kun parents' funeral. I placed on my heavy eyeliner, black eye shadow. I placed on some bracelets. I sighed.

"Well…today is that day." I said to myself. The song changed to 'Miracle' by Cascada. I turned off my stereo before the chorus came on. I grabbed my brown shoulder bag and headed down the stairs.

ZzZ

I got on the bus with Sasuke and noticed that the gang was there. I gasped in shock. Sakura was alone in a two seater and Ten-ten, Ino and Hinata were in a three seater. But…where is Karin? I smiled happy and took a seat next to Sakura.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked all of them. I looked around the bus to see if Karin was anywhere. She wasn't, "Where is Karin-chan?"

"She couldn't make it." Sakura informed me. I just nodded.

"Naruhodo (I see)…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AI-CHAN!" all the girls, even Hinata, screamed at the same time. I yelped and fell back a bit. Everyone on the bus shot there heads to look at me. I laughed nervously.

"Arigato." I said nervously with a weird laugh at the end. I put my I Pod headphones in my ears and blasted my I Pod. Tuning everyone out. I stared out of the window. Sakura allowed me to have the window seat. I heard a bit of squealing so I turned off my I Pod. Of course it was the girls. Something was playing on the radio,

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
You were the last good thing about this part of town." Oh great, it is NIN. I gasped. This is the song that they played for me.

"I never heard this song." Ten-ten said, "This must be one of their new songs." I smirked at them. Then I started singing the chorus. It sounded much better than went I heard them live. Well…not like Panic! At The Disco different, but, you know. It always sounds a little different from the live version. The song ended and I was about to place my I Pod on till I heard the spokes man,

"Hey," The spokes man said, "This is for Coddington Ai, happy birthday from Nine Inch Nails." I was utterly speechless now. I shot up and looked towards Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting next to each other. Naruto was smiling widely at me. Then the song came on:

(Actual song: In Your Eyes by SR-71)

Sasuke:

"Love I get so lost (Naruto: I get so lost), sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart."

All:

"When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are (Kiba: Back to the place you are)."

Shikamaru:

"All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn."

Naruto:

"Without a noise, without my pride."

Neji and Sasuke:

"I reach out from the inside."

Sasuke:

"(All: In your eyes)  
The light the heat  
(All: In your eyes)  
I am complete  
(All: In your eyes)  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
(All: In your eyes)  
The resolution of all my fruitless searches  
(All: In your eyes)  
I see the light and the heat (Shikamaru: The light, the heat)  
(All: In your eyes)  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes."

Neji:

"Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away."

All:

"I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive (Naruto: To keep me awake and alive)."

Kiba:

"And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn."

Naruto:

"Without a noise, without my pride."

Sasuke and Neji:  
"I reach out from the inside."

Sasuke:

"(All: In your eyes)  
The light the heat  
(All: In your eyes)  
I am complete  
(All: In your eyes)  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
(All: In your eyes)  
The resolution of all my fruitless searches  
(All: In your eyes)  
I see the light and the heat (Shikamaru: The light, the heat)  
(All: In your eyes)  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes  
(Naruto: In your eyes) in your eyes  
(Naruto: In your eyes) in your eyes  
(Naruto: In your eyes) in your eyes

In you eyes…"

I was overwhelmed when I got off the bus. That song was breathtaking and beautiful. Lunch was first period so I immediately went to the back of the school and sat on the grass. I pulled out my binder and was thinking of lyrics to write.

While I was thinking, a flow of people came out. I tapped my pen on my lip.

"What cha doing?" a girl asked me. I looked up and saw Nymph. I smiled widely at her then looked back down at my paper.

"I was just writing a song," I answered her question. I looked back up at her quickly, "Hey, did you listen to the radio?" Nymph just nodded at me. I think the whole school heard that song, "What do you think of this: I love you, you love me—"

"Stop it." Nymph cut me off. We both laughed at me.

"Are you coming to my party?" Nymph nodded.

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I wasn't able to reconnect with Chi, she coming?"

"Yep."

"Itachi?"

"No."

"Haku?"

"Yep."

"Zabuza?"

"Yep."

"Shino?"

"Yep."

"Sasuke?"

"No." I smirked.

"Excellent."

ZzZ

During Health class we were watching a video about sex. Neji and I were ignoring it and he was talking about my party tonight. I think everyone knew about it. It was the talk of the school. Of course Sasuke knows by now. And who cares? I looked up at the bored. It said:

'Assembly 7th period'

Oh. I like assemblies.

"I got you a present too." Neji said to me. I shot my head over to the left to look at him. I gasped in amazement.

"Really?" I asked happily. Neji nodded, "Aw, how sweet Neji-kun." Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, "I do," I joked with him, "I will marry you." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, so funny." He said sarcastically. I grabbed the box as I squealed with joy. Then I forgot we were watching a video and I calmed down a bit. I opened it tenderly. I gasped with joy. It was a necklace that said, 'Ai' in diamonds with a 4K gold chain. I hugged Neji and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Arigato." I wiggled around and placed my brand new necklace on, "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Neji breathed. I giggled a bit.

I always loved getting presents no matter what it is. Now since my parents died, I thought I would be getting no presents for my birthday this year.

ZzZ

I slid into the English room, noticing Gaara and Sasuke already there. They sat on different sides of the room. Thank god. I skipped and took a seat next to Gaara. I smiled at him hello.

"Happy birthday." Gaara said plainly to me.

"Thank you." I said to him with a smile on my face.

"Good morning!" Our hyper active teacher rang out loud which made me cringe. There were a lot of huffs and sighs when she walked in. Everyone was hoping for a sub.

"Good morning." All the students said in a monotone voice.

"Now you will write an essay," a couple of moans, "start drafting on what you want and/or what you will do during the summer." I rolled my eyes.

But summer is only two and a half weeks away. I just can't wait till the summer and the band's concert. But we are just the opening act. What? _JUST?!_ Who gives a fuck? It is in front a huge audience. I started to write random crap in my binder:

'When summer starts, I would like to go to America. Maybe spend some time in Wave and surf a bit. Then I will…'

I kept writing shit till I noticed a card in front of me on my desk. I looked at the teacher. She was grading papers. I picked up the card and opened it. A piece of paper came out of it. I ignored it by now and read the card. It read:

'Dear Ai,

Have a happy birthday…and see you at the party tonight.

From Gaara'

I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. I grabbed the piece of paper. I smiled hugely. This was a ticket to the Panic! At The Disco concert in one week. Second row! I looked over at Gaara. He pointed at himself, me, and then the ticket. Practically saying, 'you, me, together at the concert'. I nodded and hugged him quickly before the teacher saw us not doing our work.

ZzZ

I didn't get any more presents for the rest of the day. The gang told me that I will get their gifts at my party. I couldn't wait till six o' clock.

"So…I see you are wearing a new necklace." Sakura pointed out to me, "Did Itachi-teme give that to you?" I frowned.

"First of all he is not a bastard and second no, he didn't." I pointed to my necklace and smiled, "Neji-kun gave this to me." Ten-ten huffed and then shoved bread in her mouth. I noticed this, "Uh, is that a problem Ten-ten-chan?"

"No," she yelled all defensive, "Not at all." I looked at Karin and smiled at her. Karin was sipping at her soup.

"Kar-chan," her new nickname, "you are coming to my party, ne?" Karin nodded.

"Why isn't Maye going?" Karin asked me. I hung my head low.

"If she goes, Sasuke would go." I answered. Karin tsked, "Bite me."

"Let's go outside." Ino said as she rose from her seat. We all nodded and threw away our food and walked outside in the heat.

Once we came outside, we all saw NIN eating their lunch at one of the metal picnic tables. We all went up to them. I sat on top of the metal table and Kiba was next to me. I saw Neji and he smiled at me. Then I shot a glare at Ten-ten as a warning not to be a dumb ass. She is such the jealous type. Kiba threw me a card.

"Arigato," I said happily as I opened it. There slipped out a cat collar. I picked it up. It was black lace with a gold bell. I jingled it, "Oh. Ha-ha." I said sarcastically. I placed it on. Nymph came up to us, "Ooo Nymph, look." I pointed to the bell.

"Kinky," Nymph answered with a smile. I giggled at her answer.

"I know." I looked at Kiba, "Arigato Inu-kun." I gave him a quick hug. I smiled at him and started to play with the bell on my neck. It kept jingling.

"So…when is the funeral?" Naruto asked as bread was in his mouth.

"At four." Kiba answered. I nodded and started to talk to Nymph.

"How is Chi-san doing?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"She is a little mad at you still," Nymph answered. Oh yeah…I got her _Itachi _mad, "but she forgives you."

"I wonder what the assembly will be about." Kiba thought.

"Yeah," Shikamaru, "it is in ten minutes." I thought about it too. Another schedule change? No. It shouldn't be. We have only a little bit of school left. Then a memory flashed in my head:

"_Don't think about this stuff Coddington-kun, you know what, in five days, all your problems will be solved."_

"_Five days?" He nodded._

Oops. I had OSS. I better talk to Walker-sensei and ask what I miss. I got off the table and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked me. I looked at them.

"I have to go to Health class for a second. I didn't get the lesson today." I lied and walked into the school. I walked quickly into the Health room. Walker-sensei was sitting at his desk graded papers. He noticed me quickly.

"Ah. Coddington-kun, may I help you?" Walker-sensei asked me. I nodded and walked over to his desk.

"I remember when I talked to you and you said in five days everything will be better? I missed it." I laughed nervously at the end of my sentence, "What did I miss." Well in five day I met my little sister again…but how could he know that?

"Oh yes," Walker-sensei smiled warmly at me, "it was postponed. It will be announced in about seven minutes." I placed my hands together.

"Can you tell me?" Walker-sensei shook his head. I pouted, "Please?" He chuckled a bit.

"I am sorry Coddington-kun; I can't tell you that information." I frowned then shook my head and smiled at him.

"Okay. I will see you on Tuesday, ne?" Walker-sensei nodded. I only saw him every couple of days and the next day that I have Health is on Tuesday. I walked back outside and pouted as I sat back in my old seat.

"Did you learn anything?" Sakura asked with a smirk. I sighed in frustration.

"I tried to find out what we will be learning about in the assembly but he wouldn't tell me." I said to them.

ZzZ

The microphone went on which let out a loud screech. A couple of girls screamed for peoples' amusement.

"Attention proud students of Konoha High," the principal said.

"Proud?" I whispered to them. The girls cracked a snicker.

"Now I know there is only two and a half weeks of school," the whole crowd of students cheered. The principal sighed and coughed to clear his throat, "you guys have all been learning about Sex Ed," teens groaned and complained, "now in some school students would already get pregnant at this time." Sakura faked coughed. I hit her.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I got drunk…bite me."

"And we want you to know that it is a very bad thing. So, everyone will be assigned partners and have fake babies."

"WHAT?!" The whole crowd of students yelled in shock.

"Oh, you heard me." I sighed in frustration and all of us girls complained.

ZzZ

"I am too young to have a kid."

"I have a life, ya know?"

"Hn…"

"Aw come on guys," I said as we were in line, "taking care of a fake baby that cries every three hours will be fun."

"Ai…you have serious problems." Ino said to me.

We were split up into genders. Boys went on one side and the girls on another. Everyone had to pick a piece of paper. Lets say a girl gets the number…uh…1356, there will be a boy on the other side of the room with that number and those two will be paired up.

We got our numbers. I had number 482. I wished I was paired with someone I knew. I hate to be paired up with a person I hardly met. Maybe they will only have me take care of the baby. No! They should too.

ZzZ

I was looking for my partner.

"What is your number?" I asked Neji. He looked down at his paper.

"621," he answered. I sighed in frustration.

"I asked SO many guys and they all didn't have my number. Damn, This is annoying."

"What is your number?"

"482."

"482?" I nodded at him.

"Yep."

"That is Sasuke's number." I froze.

"Nani?!"

"That. Is…" I stopped him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I heard what you said. Ah! I am paired up with…"

"Hey," I heard Naruto say behind me. I turned around and laughed nervously at him.

"Hi!" I said with a squeak at the end. Naruto was with Sasuke.

"Hey, hey, who are you paired up with?"

"A…person…"

"I am with Nikki. I am trying to find Sasuke's partner. Do you know where Hinata is…maybe she has your number, Sasuke." I shook my head.

"I don't think she does."

"Then who do you think it is?" Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.

"Your number is 482…ne?" I asked Sasuke. He nodded. I sighed in frustration, "I found your partner."

"Really?" Naruto asked happily, "Who? Who?"

"HN…let's see. She has black hair…I think she is in the 9th grade. Oh, and I am pretty sure she has green eyes." Naruto pointed at me.

"…You…?" I smiled at him.

"Aw Naruto-kun, you are so smart." Sasuke sighed.

"Why does God hate me?" Sasuke asked him self. I stuck out my tongue.

"I guess we did finish." I reminded him. Sasuke looked at me confused. I sighed. He is a guy…no offense…he probably doesn't remember when he threatened me sexually.

"What?"

"You remember Naruto's party, ne? Well…before it when we kissed you said we will finish it later tonight. Ha! And we did. We had sex and because of you…we now have a baby." Sasuke hit me across the head.

"Stop acting like an ass tart." I stuck my tongue out at him.

ZzZ

"What should we name her?" I asked Sasuke once we got our fake baby. It was a girl. I was thinking of naming her Miyuki.

"I could care less." Sasuke said. I huffed.

"This is your own child…how could you say that?" Sasuke frowned.

"It is just a project. Calm yourself."

"Fine, since you will not name her. I shall name her Miyuki. And Miyuki shall be mine." Sasuke sighed and decided to walk to Naruto. Every pair had two key which were placed around their wrist that can not get off without using scissors and if you do that then your grade will be lowered. When the baby cries, you have to placed the key in its back, turn it and hold it there while you rock it. It has to be in constant motion or it will cry again. It differs for how long it will cry. It could cry for 2 minutes to 20 minutes. Oh boy…

"Hey Ai-chan, what is your kid's name?" Ino asked me as the gang came up with their baby. I giggled at bit.

"Mine is a girl and I named her Miyuki." I answered her.

Sakura was paired up with an 11th grader…I think his name is Shun or something. They had a girl and they named it Izumi.

Ino got paired up with a 10th grader…I don't remember his name. They had a boy and named him Toru.

Ten-ten got Edward (good luck to Ten-ten). They got a boy and named him Kuro.

Karin got Sakura's older brother Thoru. They got a boy and named him Nao.

Hinata got Kiba. They both had a baby girl and decided to name her Kin.

"I am paired up with a psycho!" Ten-ten complained, "He almost killed me."

"Correction," I said, "he tried to turn you into a demon. If I didn't come save you, you would probably be evil and start killing people."

"I would still be doing that if Sasuke didn't save your ass." I sighed.

"Anyway, I will trade you."

"Huh, who did you get?" Karin asked me.

"I got Sasuke."

"Oh! I will trade you." Sakura said happily. We heard a cough behind us. We turned around to see Walker-sensei.

"No trading." He commanded us. We all sighed.

"Sumimasen Walker-sensei." We all said at once.

ZzZ

"Ah! What am I going to do? What to do?" I asked to myself as I paced back and forth in my room. Miyuki was lying on my bed while I was wearing my black silk dress and my hair was up in a ponytail. I looked over at Miyuki. How am I supposed to bring her? This was the worst project I have ever gotten.

I sighed and picked up Miyuki, cradling her. If they are rapid movements, the baby cries. It has a monitor in it so the teacher knows how many times it cried and how long it did cry. The longer it takes to shut the baby up and/or the more it cries, the more your grade drops. And this counts as ½ of your Health grade so if you fail this project, you fail health which means you will be held back.

I walked out to the living room with Miyuki. Sasuke was there with black formal clothes on. A tear escaped from my eyes but I smiled at him. Sasuke, Itachi and I walked into his car.

"Who did you get, Itachi-san?" I asked Itachi when we got into the car.

"A girl in my grade. She has the baby now since I told her I would be at a funeral." Itachi answered me.

/Well duh/

Miyuki started to whimper slightly.

/Man/

I placed my black key in Miyuki's back and started to rock her.

"Shh…" I whispered to her. I didn't have to say that. Miyuki can't hear but I just had to do it. Miyuki cooed about five minutes later. My wrist hurt from holding in that stupid key.

"We are here." Itachi said. I nodded and got out of the car with Miyuki in my hands.

"This project is bull crap. I hate holding this baby." I complained as I was walking with Sasuke into the church. He grunted then smirked.

"Who was the one who got pregnant and said she wanted to keep it?" Sasuke asked me. I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh shut it." Once we got in I felt like crying, "Hold Miyuki for a second." I told Sasuke and he gracefully held Miyuki. I rushed up to Kiba and hugged him, "Sorry for your loss."

"Sorry for yours." Kiba said back to me. Tears escaped my eyes, "Man, I can't wait till the party to have some fun." I laughed a bit. We parted from our hug.

"Yeah, but now I have that stupid baby."

"Yep, that will suck wouldn't it?" I shook my head and pointed at him.

"It will suck for you."

"Huh?"

"You are with Kar-chan and she is coming to the party to. At least Sasuke isn't coming to the party for me." Kiba stuck out his tongue.

"Screw you."

ZzZ

After the funeral I rushed up my room, leaving Miyuki with Sasuke. I decided to take a quick nap.

I saw Chii on the ground in the dark crying. I looked away from her and a tear escaped from my eye.

"Why?" I heard her ask sadly. I shot my head to look at her, "Why oee-san? Why?" I shook my head.

"Go away!" I yelled, "I hate you! I hate you!" Chii's crying became worse. My heart was tugging. I had to wake up. I just had to. I slammed my eyes shut.

It was silent…

I opened my eyes. I was in a classroom. I looked at my hands. They were small.

"Hello. My name is Haku." A boy said next to me. I…I was in the second grade. I took my sharp pencil from my desk.

"Wake up." I whispered harshly to myself. I took the pencil and tug it deep on the side of my left hand. Haku gasped.

"What are you doing?" Haku asked me. I didn't get up. I need more pain! I need it. I looked at the desk. My teacher was there. And there was a pen. That should work. I stood up and walked up to the teacher. She noticed me and smiled brightly.

"Well hello there Coddington-kun, may I help you?" she asked me. I nodded at her. I placed my left hand upwards on her desk and grabbed the pen with out its cap with my other hand. She just stared at me, "Coddington-kun…?"

"I want you to watch me hurt myself Uzu-sensei." I slammed the pen down on the middle of my palm.

I shot upwards from my bed. I was sweating. I sighed in relief.

"I am finally out of that stupid dream." I said to myself. Pain shot threw my left hand. I yelped in pain. I looked at my left hand and gasped in horror. There were deep cuts on the left side of my hand and a small gapping hole in the middle of my palm. It was bleeding. I grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped it around my left hand.

I quickly got changed into a black tank top and brown skater shorts with my converse; wearing my bathing suit underneath. Nothing fancy. I placed on make-up and skipped down the stairs. Sasuke was on the couch in the living room with Miyuki. I smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good bye love." I joked. Sasuke wiped his cheek,

"Yeah. Yeah. Have fun at your party." Sasuke said. I smiled even more.

"Oh. I will. My boyfriend will be there." Sasuke looked at me.

"Boyfriend? An ugly thing like you has a guy?" I nodded at him.

"An 11th grader for that matter." Sasuke looked back at the television.

"Have fun skank."

"I shall." With that, I walked out the door and headed towards Naruto's house. I was so happy. It will probably be a small party. Not like Naruto's. That was a big party. I went to Naruto's front door. I already heard music. Naruto answered the door.

"Well look who is here, the birthday girl." Naruto said. I smiled and hugged him, "The party is outside, of course." I nodded and I walked inside the house, "What happened to your hand." I shook my head at him. I saw presents from my friends and my smirk became bigger. I opened the door and gasped in shock. There were so many people here. Most I didn't know. Three times bigger than Naruto's party.

"AI-CHAN!" I heard Sakura scream at the top of her lungs. People looked towards me. I laughed nervously.

"Um…" I said then smiled, "Hey everyone!" I screamed. Lots of people screamed and cheered. I walked up to my gang. Karin held her baby, "Hey guys." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this project stupid?" Karin asked everyone. I nodded at her, "Hum…what happened to your hand?" I shook my head at her.

"Tell me about it." There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Chi. I squealed and gave Chi a hug, "Chi-san."

"Whoa. Stop hugging." Chi said as she pried me off, "I only saw you about six days again. Maybe less. Get a grip." The song, 'Money Maker' came on and I grabbed Chi's hand.

"Let's grab Nymph and dance, shall we." Chi smirked.

"Hell yeah."

ZzZ

An hour into the party:

I never had one beer.

About seven guys asked me out.

I declined them all.

Naruto pushed me in the pool.

I pushed him in with me.

I broke up with Thoru (finally).

Danced with Chi and Nymph.

Sat against the house wall when a slow song came on.

Another song came on and I started dancing with my gang till someone jumped on me.

"Ai-san!" the girl yelled. I looked at who did then and stuttered.

"M-Maye-chan? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." I said to her. She shrugged.

"I wanted to go so nii-san came with me." I gulped.

"Please tell me you are talking about Itachi-san." She shook her head.

"Sasuke came with me." I grabbed on to her shoulders.

"Maye-chan, do you know what you just done?" Maye shook her head, "W-Where's Miyuki? Where is my baby?" Maye looked at me confused.

"You had a kid?" I sighed.

"It is a project. Sasuke is my partner." Maye smiled.

"Ha. So kawaii (cute)." I grumbled.

"Did he come with a baby or not?" Maye shook her head.

"Nope."

"NANI?! He didn't. Ah! I am so dead. No…wait…we are. Ah! Who cares about him? I am going to fail, just like that. Like bloom…no, bam…"

"Ai-san…"

"Or ka-zoom. No."

"Ai-san!" Maye screamed at the top of her lungs. Oops. I ramble when I am shocked. I sighed and let go of her.

"Oh. Hoshi-kun is over there." Sparkles went into Maye's eyes.

"Really? Where?" I pointed over to a boy. Maye squealed and rushed over there. Karin and I were looked.

"Well are you happy now?" I asked Karin, "Maye is here and…what are they doing?" I asked her as I looked at Maye and Hoshi kissing.

"Kissing…retard." Karin said. I looked over at her.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." I looked back at Maye, "But-But-But! That is Maye! Little baby Maye. She is kissing. Ah! What if she has sex? No. I mustn't think that far. But what if then…oh she is in for it."

"Ai. Stop it." Karin warned me. I sighed.

"Ah…well…I am going to get guys to kick Sasuke out." Nao started to whimper. Karin placed the key in his back.

"Good luck." I started to walk away.

"Yeah. Thanks." I looked around the crowds of people and saw some tall guys. There were three of them. I walked up to them; "Ya wanna make 100 bucks?" they looked at each other and then back at me.

"We're listening." One teen boy said.

"Listen. There is a boy named Sasuke Uchiha here. Kick him out. I don't want him here." They all nodded and walked away to find him. I sighed and walked back to my gang.

"What was that about?" Ino asked. Apparently she saw me with those guys.

"Sasuke is here." The girl squealed, "Hey. Hey!" they stopped, "I got those guys to kick him out."

"Why?" Sakura complained. I shrugged.

"Fair is fair. He didn't invite me to his. He doesn't get invited to mine."

"Oh yeah. You never got invited." Ten-ten said.

"Shut it." I warned. I walked away and stood against the wall. I looked down at my feet. A slow song came on. The piano was playing. Everyone started to slow dance with someone.

Nymph was with Kiba.

Sakura was with Lee.

Ino was with Shikamaru (what happened to Kiki? LOL).

Hinata was with Naruto.

Maye was with Hoshi.

Karin was with Thoru (wow).

I smiled at looked down at the ground.

(Actual song: Listen To Your Heart by DHT)

'I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.'

"Hey." A teen boy said. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smirked.

"To crash it." I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Miyuki?"

"With a maid." He held out his wrist the key wasn't attached with it. I gasped.

"You aren't supposed to do that." He held out his hand. I looked at his hand, "What?"

"Are you going to dance with me or what?" I growled but grabbed on to his hand.

'Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.'

"Why didn't you invite me to your party?" Sasuke asked me.

"Why didn't you invite me to yours?" I asked him back as we were slow dancing. He raised an eyebrow.

"I have to invite you?" I looked up at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I have to dance with you and you are practically a family member. Why would I ask you to come, you have to go." I looked away from him. I could hear him smirk.

"I feel like shit. Hey," I looked back at him, "what happened to those boys who tried to kick you out?"

"I beat the shit out of them." I grabbed on to my left hand, "What happened here." I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. No. I don't want anyone to look at it. Especially him! Sasuke untied my handkerchief, relieving him cuts.

'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.'

"Ai?" Sasuke asked me, "What happened?" I got out of his grip and ran off crying. I had no idea why I was. I went to the side of the house and landed against the wall. I slid down so now I was sitting on my butt.

Why was I like this? Why do I care if he sees? Why do I care about him? He is a bastard. An ass tart. I don't want to have feelings towards him. No. I never want to.

_**Tennispup17: -**__slap- go and make out with ur cute Hinata-chan! I have a boyfriend. –smirk-_

_**R4m3nlv3r:**__ Ha! Okay, u mean Sasuke._

_**Tennispup17: **__Takair!_

_**R4m3nlv3r:**__ That wont last long…trust me_

_Meant4u: __what is that suppose 2 mean, Naruto-kun?_

_Leerockin: r u implying that Ai-chan is…I don't know_

_**R4m3nlv3r:**__ I am not saying that u r a slut Ai-chan. But u seem 2 always crawl back 2 Sasuke. I mean, u always do! What is up with that?_

…

"_I don't think you love me anymore. I think you like Sasuke again." I was now angry._

"_What the hell are you talking about? I love __you__. I hate him. What is your problem? Coming up with sick conclusions like that?"_

"_Why are you being all defensive about it?"_

"_Because I love you and you will be the only one I like. Not that dog of a boy Sasuke."_

"_That's what you want yourself to think. I think you do like him."_

'Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.'

_**Cha! Kiss him**_

_I blushed._

_/ I-I'm um…I'm not going to kiss him/_

_**Then why aren't you backing away?**_

_/ I have no clue/_

_**Just kiss him, and that will make me happy.**_

_/ I don't give a damn if- /_

_But I was cut off by Sasuke's kiss. He was much better then Snake Breath. I moaned slightly. As he licked the bottom of my lip, beginning for an entrance. I gladly let him in. For a little while I let him just search around till are lips fought for dominance. We landed to the ground, but Sasuke was on top. We parted to breathe._

"_Sasuke?" I asked. He blushed._

"_Sorry." He said while trying to get off of me but I grabbed his arm._

…

"_Ashikarazu Sasuke-kun." I said as I twirled my fingers._

"_I guess it is fine." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around my waist while he was still behind me, "But it isn't fine that you were practically ignoring me all night."_

"_Sorry." I was blushing._

…

"_Come to my room after breakfast." Sasuke commanded me. I nodded._

"_Then come to my room after." Maye said cheerfully. Sasuke smirked._

"_Fine but don't expect her for a couple hours." I blushed bright red._

…

'And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.'

"_Aw Sasuke, you are lucky again. Ai, you have very sexy legs. Do you work out of something?" Kiba asked me. I growled. But blushed at the compliment because I really didn't do anything but basketball._

"_Shut up Kiba-kun."_

"_Yeh…you look…very nice." Naruto said while looking down at his plate. Probably because I was wearing Sasuke's outfit._

_I walk to the table and sit next to Sasuke. I stare at him and he stares back at me._

"_Sexy," he reassures me. He pecks me on the lips._

_I blush different shades of red and look down at the table._

…

_Are you ready to go or what?" I asked him. He just nodded. Sasuke enlaced his hand in mine and I blushed, "Stop that Sasuke." I scolded him._

"_No," he simply said to me as he pecked me on the lips. He did once more, and again. Maybe six times in a row, "You look so damn good." he smirked at me, our lips barely a centimeter apart. That is when I stutter…and even worse, blush._

"_S-s-stop it." Sasuke cupped my chin. This was actually starting to get annoying. I wasn't even going out with him. And I knew what peasant I would give to Naruto and Sasuke won't be happy when he finds out. And I bet he will…I just know it. He kissed me once more, this time, it was passionate. I actually loved it and I really didn't want to. He let go of my hand and my arms immediately wrapped around his neck. Maybe it was Rin who did it; in fact, I haven't heard from her in a while. Sasuke licked the bottom of my lip. I gasped and that was his opportunity to go and taste my mouth. He pulled me closer to him and searched around my mouth. We both heard a whistle. We parted quickly and looked to see who it was. It was Itachi…and he was smirking._

"_Oh, don't stop on my account. But we better start going or you two will be late." he reminded us. Sasuke and I nodded._

_As we walked out the door, Sasuke whispered seductively in my ear,_

"_We will finish this tonight."_

…

_One word described me at the time: nervous. Sasuke noticed me and smirked as I wiggled around. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes in disgust._

"_Sasuke, if you don't stop this then I will kick your ass." I warned to him. He snorted._

"_You are so cute when he is nervous." he joked with me. I felt his warm breath on my neck and I wiggled out of his grip._

…

_I laced my arms around his neck. He started to stutter on the phone._

"_Uh…ye-yeah," he said over the phone._

_I only placed my lips about a centimeter away. I brushed my lips against his. He started blushing while I smirked. I didn't want to kiss him, but I did only put my lips only very slightly and only for about a brisk second._

"_Um…I-I got to--" he didn't even finish his sentence but hung up the phone._

"_Who was that?" I asked as I sat on Sasuke's lap. He looked away from me._

"_No one of you concern." he simply answered. I licked my lips._

"_Oh really?" I asked while I raised my eyebrow. He only nodded. I placed my lips on the tip of his nose. I looked at him to see that his eyes were closed. I parted away from him._

"_Ai…" he said sweetly. He cupped my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, nothing to it._

_Once we parted, I smiled at him. I caressed his cheek with my thumb._

"_Night Sasuke-kun," that is what I always say after we kiss. I got off of him and lied on my bed. Sasuke placed the covers over me. I was quickly going to fall asleep. He grinned at me and placed his lips on my forehead._

"_Yeah…night…" he said as he parted from me. With that, he quickly left the room._

'Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.'

That is it! I am head or heels in love with Sasuke. Me. Ai Coddington. But why me? Why do I love a bastard? He is so mean to me…when…I am…going out with someone else. Is that because he is jealous. Ha! Yeah right. But…I get jealous when someone else is going out with Sasuke. I am in love with him. I am!

"Ai?"

'Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm'

I looked up at Sasuke. He held me up and looked at my hand which stopped bleeding about twenty minutes ago. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Sasuke." I whispered. (A/N: I am starting to cry!? Why? Cause this song is upsetting and apparently this is a romantic moment! Ah!) I placed my lips on his.

'I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.' (I think this is Ai's song. He-he)

I looked up at him.

"Tell me what happened to your hand." Sasuke commanded to me.

"I love you!" I yelled as tears escaped my eyes. He let go of my hand and back a little bit away.

"What?" I started to cry now. Sasuke grabbed on to me and held me close, "I understand." The song now completely ended. I sighed in relief.

ZzZ

It was about two in the morning and everyone left except me, Sasuke and Naruto.

"What do you guys want to do know?" I asked them. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around my waist and Naruto was just smiling at us.

"Let's go to the park." Naruto suggested. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"There is a park around here?" I asked him. He nodded, "Sure. Let's go." We all walked to the park and sat on the swings. It was pitch black in the park but Rin gave me her eyes. Naruto sat on the swing but missed and Sasuke and I started to laugh though I thought Sasuke couldn't see.

"I love it out here." I said to them as I started swinging.

"And how did you love Sasuke again?" Naruto asked me. I looked over at him and saw him swinging. I bet it was too dark for him to see my red eyes.

"Well…I dunno." Naruto smirked.

"I knew you would crawl back to him." I growled, hating that Sasuke was in the middle of us. Sasuke placed his leg to the right where Naruto was. Naruto hit into his leg and flipped off. I started to giggle.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." I said to him.

ZzZ

The three of us were now lying on Naruto's driveway that he never needed since he didn't have a car.

"I am moving soon." Naruto told us. I was looking up at the sky. There were a lot of stars tonight.

"Huh? Where?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the stars. Thinking that if I look away that the stars will go away.

"In an apartment, remember? I am moving in with Kiba." I nodded my head. I remember when we went apartment shopping with him. Sasuke sat up.

"Come on Ai, it is three thirty in the morning. That maid is probably sick of Miyuki." I sat up as well.

"You remembered her name." I said happily. Sasuke helped me get up. I hugged Naruto good bye and Sasuke and I both walked home. While we were walking I enlaced his hand with mine and placed my head on his shoulder.

When we got home the maid, who I didn't know her name, gave me the baby along with Sasuke's key. I went to Sasuke's room.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked me as he was already in his bed. I threw him his key.

"We are getting points off because of you. You took of your key. And I am sleeping here tonight. And…deal with it." Sasuke smirked and I placed the baby in its car carrier. I slid into Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke pulled me close to him and I drifted off to sleep happily…

**Okay, that is it. Man, it was hard to find sweet moments with Sasuke and her…cause there was none so I just put in random moments with them together.**

**Read my new story please! AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!!**


	50. The One With The Fortune

**Chapter 50 (ah?! On 50 already?)**

**Disclaimer: You have been here…how long? Please, you know the drill. I don't own Naruto, Chi, Maye, Nymph, Karin…blah, blah.**

**Notes-**

**159. WOOT! Any who, packer ball: That is…an…AWESOME ENDING. I wasn't even thinking of an ending just yet. I will probably do that ending. I will give all credit to you. **

**Any who…**

**Oh. And HAPPY LATE 1****ST**** BIRTHDAY IRONIC!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Someone shut that baby up." I yelled in frustration as Miyuki started to cry. I sighed in frustration and got up, heading towards Miyuki. I picked her up and placed the key in her back. I then started to rock her. I knew Sasuke was sleeping and he is a heavy sleeper, "Miyuki-chan, I am going to sing you a song, kay?" I started to hum while I rocked her and then started to sing:

"Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride,  
or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part.  
Now I see,  
That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight, back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide, who I am  
though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Miyuki cooed. I smiled warmly at her and I tapped her nose, "I sang that song when I had troubles."

"How many times did you sing that song?" Sasuke asked from behind me. I yelped in shock. I turned around and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Uh…I lost track." Sasuke got up from bed but I walked away before he did anything. I landed into my room and placed Miyuki on my bed. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Chi. She answered quickly.

"Mochimochi." Chi said to me over the phone. I smirked.

"Hey there, do you want to come over my house to hang out? Bring Nymph." I said to her.

"Why?"

"Uh…because I want to talk about our opening act. You know…what songs will we choose." Chi nodded.

"Yeah, I will be over in an hour." We both hung up the phone. I got dressed into my plaid brown skater shorts with a black Gun N' Roses shirt. My cell phone rang. A text message.

'Come to my room'

Who was this from? Sasuke. I was on the third floor. I glanced over at Miyuki. She wont cry for another couple of hours. I sighed and decided to go to his room.

"Excuse me." I said as I knocked on his door. I opened it. He was sitting on his bed. Flipping his cell phone in his hand.

Sasuke patted next to him. I sit on his bed and nod sadly. Sasuke places his hand over mine. I glance at his hand, and then at the ground. That is a little different for him. To hold my hands like that.

"Hey, how about next Friday; I take you out for dinner and such?" asked Sasuke as I look at him surprised.

"Dinner? Really?" I asked as Sasuke nodded at me.

"Yah, I know a really good place." Said Sasuke as I give him a kitty grin.

"Yah, I am free next Friday. That would be nice." I said as Sasuke smiles to himself. I am free now since I got fired from my job and stuff. Man…how I missed Deidara-sempei.

"When we go, dress nice okay? The rest of the night will be a surprise." Said Sasuke as I nod. I turn to Sasuke and kiss him on the cheek.

(I didn't write this…my friend did. XD. This is a little PG-13 too. A little worse than the Edward thing…now I wrote that. COVER YOUR EYES MAYE-CHAN!! Ah…I know you would read it anyway…)

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, you're so nice to me." I whispered as Sasuke turns to me and we both paused. Sasuke starts to lean in until our lips meet. He pushes me down onto the bed so that I am on the bottom.

**What are you doing?!**

/Shut up and go along with it/

**Never!**

/You did this with Yoru/

**Ah, touché.**

I ran my fingers through his soft hair. Sasuke licked the bottom of my lips, asking to enter my mouth. Like hell he ain't. I refuse and he smirks at my stubbornness. He bits my lip slightly and I open my mouth a little from his. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and I do the same. We two explore each others mouths. Sasuke then starts to kiss my neck until he finds a part of my neck which made my moan. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Sasuke then starts to suck on that part of my neck making me moan louder. Why is he doing this? It is too embarrassing. It left a hicky on my neck. A noticeable one too. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sasuke then kisses me on the lips again. He reached his hand into my shirt. I blushed brightly. Suddenly…my cell phone rings.

"Of course." Sasuke and I both say at the same time. Sasuke gets off of me and I answer your phone which was in my pocket.

"Mochimochi." I answered. I heard Sakura squeal on the other side of the phone. I sighed in frustration. Why does she always have to ruin good moments?

"Ooi, Ai-chan." Sasuke yelled with happiness, "The girls are going for a day at the spa, wanna come with?" I smiled happily.

"Would I?!" But I then stopped, "But I cant."

"Aw, why not?" Sakura pouted.

"I am practicing with the band."

"NIN?"

"Nope. Toxic." I heard Sakura smile.

"I understand." My heart skipped beats.

"Hey…Sakura-chan…?"

"Yeah?"

"Never say that sentence."

"You got it. Ja ne…Ai-chan."

"Yeah." I hung up the phone. I got up from his bed, "I-I got to go. Nikki should be here by now." I said as a huge blush was planted on my cheeks. I rushed out the door. Nikki shouldn't be here for another 45 minutes. I went up to my room to see if Miyuki was okay. Indeed, she was. I picked her up and started humming Reflections again.

ZzZ

The beep to my intercom went off. I pushed the talk button.

"Yeah?" I asked. I let go of the button.

"Your friends are here, madam." I heard G say. I smiled widely.

"Send them right up G my man." I turned off the intercom and went to my bed, cradling Miyuki in my arms. I gasped out loud in shock. I placed Miyuki on my bed and rushed into my closet. I wrapped a red scarf around my neck to cover the mark as I looked into my vanity mirror.

/Why did he leave it in a place so noticeable/

**My Yoru didn't do this to me.**

/Fuck your mother/

There was a knock on my door. I smiled and shot my head to look at the door.

"Come in." I said while the door opened any way. Chi and Nymph were there with notebooks. I guess they wrote new songs. I skipped over to my bed and lied down. Chi and Nymph sat on the edge of my bed, "Hey, what's up?"

"The roof." Nymph said as she looked up at my ceiling. I sighed in frustration.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. Chi snickered.

"Man, Ai, what are you wearing?" Chi asked me. I sat up and looked at her in confusion. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Chi tugged at my scarf a bit.

"It is 95 degrees out side Ai…why are you wearing this?" I slapped her hand away. A blush appeared on my face and I started to stutter.

"I-I-I was c-cold." Chi and Nymph smirked now. They stared at each other and now at me. That smirk reminded me of the boys when we were at McDonalds. Chi and Nymph both tackled me, "Ah! Get off!"

"What is behind that scarf?" Nymph asked me as she tried to pull my scarf off but I was fighting.

"Nothing!"

"What is it?"

"I said nothing!"

"Is it gross?" Chi tugged it rough and my scarf to relieve what Sasuke gave me. They both got off of me, "Ooi, what do we have here?"

"It looks like someone has a hicky." Chi answered Nymph, "Who gave it to you?" I hesitated then looked away from them and mumbled the name. They leaned in closer to me, "Hmm…what was that?" I mumbled a little louder.

"I couldn't hear you." Nymph egged me on. I grew angry and glared at them.

"Sasuke! Sasuke did this! Are you happy now…god!" I yelled angrily at them. They gave me a kitty grin.

"Oh, so you and Sasuke are an item now?" I looked a little depressed.

"At the party--"

"You told him you loved him." Chi said. I looked at her in shock. Whoa. How did she know? She licked her lips, "Naruto told me."

"Damn you Naruto."

"Go on." Nymph commanded me.

"At the party…yeah…and all Sasuke said back was: 'I understand'."

"That doesn't sound like an 'I love you' to me." Chi said to me. I nodded at her and sighed in grief.

"Yeah…that is why."

"Well that hicky can be an I love you for ya." Nymph said. I shook my head and placed my scarf back to cover the mark.

"Let us just get on with the opening act." We all nodded in unison.

ZzZ

We decided to pick our eight songs that we are suppose to sing:

Miko Miko Nurse (sung by: Ai, Nymph, Chi) (Original song by???)

Perfect (sung by: Ai. Ai's mother originally sang this song) (Original song by: Alanis Morisette)

In Your Eyes (sung by: Chi) (Original song by: Kylie Minogue) (I cant picture Chi singing this song AT all!)

Ain't No Other Man (sung by: Nymph) (Original song by: Christina Aguilera)

High School (sung by: Ai, Chi, Nymph) (Original song by: Super chick)

Alive (sung by: Ai, Chi, Nymph) (Original song by: SR-71)

Bad Boy (sung by: Ai, Chi, Nymph) (Original song by: Cascada)

U.G.L.Y (sung by: Ai, Chi, Nymph) (Original song by: Daphne & Celeste)

ZzZ

We all were laughing.

"I can't believe we are singing that song." Chi said while giggling. Nymph nodded at her and giggled as well.

"I cant believe what my solo song is." Nymph added on. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I said to them, "Let's get something to eat." I got up from bed, "Before we do that…I am going to change into a turtle neck." Chi and Nymph giggled. I stuck out my tongue and went into my bathroom to change. I came out with a grey none sleeve turtle neck shirt with my dark jeans. I grabbed Miyuki and we headed down stairs.

I noticed the guys when we came down the stairs.

"Where are the babies?" I asked, only noticing Naruto had one. I smirked at Nymph. Some guys shrugged.

"With the girl." Kiba answered me. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Jeez boys, dump the baby with the other person so you guys can have fun…oh, and Sasuke, take care of Miyuki so I can hang out with my friends." I said as I went up to Sasuke.

"Hypocrite," Naruto said. I stuck my tongue out at him. As I handed Sasuke Miyuki he smirked at me. Damn him. Anger grew me.

"Shut it Sasuke." I warned him.

"He didn't say anything." Shikamaru pointed out. I grew even more angrier.

"Fuck off Shika." I huffed and started to start to walk out the door with Chi and Nymph. They smirked at me.

"Well at least it is better than that scarf." Chi said loud enough so the guys could hear. I stuck out my tongue.

"Don't make me hurt you too." Chi smirked at me.

"I like to see you try."

ZzZ

We all got back into my room. I told Itachi earlier this morning that I needed to ask him two questions. He didn't come into my room just yet.

"And I thought--" Nymph began but my door opened. We shot our heads to the door and saw Itachi. Chi rushed up to him.

"Hello Itachi-kun." Chi said seductively. Nymph and I rolled our eyes. Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly on the lips. I coughed loudly.

"Get a room!" I yelled at them. They parted.

"We are in a room." Chi pointed out to me. I sighed in frustration.

"Not mine. Any way, Itachi, I need to talk to you." Itachi looked up at me and nodded. We both walked out of the room and into the library. I sat in my punishment chair and Itachi just stared at me. I hesitated to get the words out of my mouth, "I want to move out!" I spat. Itachi still stared at me.

"Where? And with who?" Itachi asked me. I shifted in my seat.

"In Konoha…with Naruto and Kiba. They asked me yesterday…well…Naruto did. So, can I?"

"I will have to think about it." I didn't push him on. I bite my bottom lips, "Didn't you have something else to ask?" I should ask this…but…I should just asked Maye. Maybe she is too young to know anything and…

"I want to know more about the Uchiha clan!" I said by accident. I covered my mouth with my hands. Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"You…want to know about my clan?" I just nodded and placed my hands down on my lap. Itachi sighed and walked away. I still stayed in my seat. He came back a little while later and handed me a book. I took it, "Here are some records. That is all that I will allow you to read."

"That is--" I stopped my self and looked away from him, "Arigato." I got up from my seat and went back into my room to talk with Nymph and Chi.

ZzZ

Chi and Nymph left afterwards and I had Miyuki in my arms, rocking her since she was in the mist of crying. Miyuki cooed. I sighed happily and placed Miyuki on my bed and I cuddled next to her. I accidentally fell asleep.

"I cant believe you." I yelled at my sister, "What the hell do you want from me? Leave me alone." Chii giggled slightly at me and threw her towards me. I grabbed on to her and looked at her in confusion.

"How is the baby?" Chii asked me. Her speech impediment gone. I looked away from her.

"So…you know everything about me then?" Chii looked up at me but I acted like I didn't notice.

"I am you silly pooh." I looked at her.

"Don't call me that. And the baby--"

"Miyuki." Chii said while smiling brightly at me. I pushed her away from me.

"Leave me alone. Why are you so nice to me now? You tried to kill me before…what is so different now?!"

"You will loose something great soon. You will be beaten, raped, tortured and your closest friend will be killed. Your other will be taken away and a new one will be placed. You will murder all and kill your sister…" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you talking about." Chii smirked mischievously.

"Easy: You shall loose Rin."

"Shut it."

"You will be beaten by the Morte Clan, raped by Doctor Hujuski--"

"Shut up!"

"Edwards will die."

"Fuck off!!"

"You shall get Emi…and you will kill Doctor Hujuski, countless of other scientists--" I slammed my hands to my ears.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"And you will kill Maye." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I screamed as I shot up from my bed in fear. Cold sweat was all over me. I sighed heavily as I got my breathing back to normal.

"Is that…is that true?…Maye…chan…"


	51. The One With The Conflict

**Chapter 51 (woot)**

**Notes-**

**Theme:**

'**I Must Have Done Something Right' by Relient K **

**(Got any other theme songs, song that remind you of Ironic, contact me)**

**Uh…now I have nothing to say!**

**Enjoy!**

…

I woke up feeling very groggily. I sighed as I sat up from my bed. I stared at my clock.

'1:09 PM'

…

On a Thursday.

I screamed and rushed into my bathroom. I relaxed when I looked at myself in the mirror. Red eyes. Rin placed a smirk on her face and opened on of my cabinets. It is a Thursday, I know that. But I am pretty sure I didn't have to take my medicine anymore. That was a while ago. When I saved Tenten…then Sasuke saved me. Rin forced me to take my pills.

I have been sleeping a lot lately. On Monday, I returned the baby like we were supposed to. We got a B. Thank god we passed. I wondered if Sasuke bribed the teacher or something to get that good of a grade.

I missed school on Tuesday, Wednesday and now Thursday. I have been sleeping a lot. Usually from 8 PM to 1 PM. I keep having the same dream over and over again.

"_You will loose something great soon. You will be beaten, raped, tortured and your closest friend will be killed. Your other will be taken away and a new one will be placed. You will murder all and kill your sister…"_

Kill…Maye…chan…?

I couldn't think of that. I shook my head and my eyes turned back green. I placed my hair in a ponytail. I looked at my neck. I sighed heavily. It was still there. It looked the same as it did the first day I got it. I placed my hair down now, I cover it up. Thank god my hair was long enough.

I yawned and rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes as I dragged my feet down stairs to eat something.

Itachi knew I was missing school and didn't like it one bit. But I HAD to go to school tomorrow. That is when finals start. I shivered form the thought. School ends one week from tomorrow. I hope I passed this year.

Oh, and with me living with Naruto and Kiba thing. Itachi agreed with it. But I had to come over to the Uchiha mansion when I had to sign things. He was mostly saying this for next year. I was going to be in the 10th grade. I couldn't wait.

I grabbed a Hot Pocket and sat on the living room couch…to lazy to go back up to my room.

ZzZ

While I was watching TV, people came into the room. I bite in my Hot Pocket and turned my head to see who it was. It was NIN. Shikamaru was talking on his cell phone. Naruto took a seat next to me. Sasuke leaned against the wall with an emotionless face. Kiba sat next to Naruto with a hug smile across his face. Neji went into the kitchen. Probably to get something to drink. I sighed. They completely forgot about the stupid slave thing from spring break.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Kiba chimed. I rolled my eyes and bite in my Hot Pocket.

"Go away." I said while having Hot Pocket still in my mouth.

"When did you wake up this morning?" Naruto asked me. Noticing I still had my pajamas on. This consists of red shorts and a black short sleeve shirt. Neji came into view with a can of Coke in his hand. Already opened and he was taking a sip.

"An hour ago." I answered plainly. Naruto looked in amazement.

"When do you fall asleep?? Like, two?" I shook my head. I was about to answer when Sasuke already did it for me.

"I was going to ask her for my CD back around eight and she was already asleep."

"You…slept for…" Naruto was now calculating how long I slept but Neji answered much quicker than Naruto had even got threw that 8 PM to 8 AM was 12 hours.

"17 hours." Neji said in a monotone voice.

"Really? How can you sleep that long?" Kiba asked me. I shrugged and ate more of my Hot Pocket.

"Alright Kiki," Shikamaru said. The sound of her name brought a shiver threw my spine. I stood up from the couch and stared angrily at Shikamaru. He noticed this, "What Ai?" There was a long paused but I still didn't say anything. Shikamaru nodded, "Okay. I understand Kiki. Alright." Shikamaru held out his blue cell phone to me. I didn't move and either did him, "She wants to talk to you." I walked over and snatched the phone from him. I put it up to my ear.

"Hello…Rin." I heard her voice. Acid started to bubble up my throat but I swallowed it. I smirked now.

"Hello…Araita." I heard her smile.

"So you found out."

"Hell yeah I did." I walked over and sat back on the couch. Acid formed in my words. I was pissed as ever. Everyone was just staring at me interested in my conversation. I didn't care. I don't mind them hearing my future, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I thought I should warn you that you are in trouble."

"No shit Sherlock!" Then sent Shikamaru back a bit, "I had that god damn dream about my sister. She gave me that message."

"Tell me that message then…tell me the dream." My jaw clenched. She should know. She just _wants_ me to tell her. To see if it got me mad. I relaxed a bit. The guys still stared at me with shock faces.

"That won't work." It sucks that the guys can't hear what Kiki is saying over the phone. Maybe that would make them rest easier, "But if you should know…I got raped." I didn't know why I used pasted tense instead of future tense. Everyone tensed.

"A-Ai…" Naruto managed to spit out.

"You are going to get raped. You shouldn't get my boyfriend mad." Kiki said to me in a monotone voice. It was driving me crazy. She knows everything. Was my sister trying to warn me…or was those dreams just a part of the plan.

"Who did it?" I asked angrily through my teeth. Even though I knew Doctor Hujuski will do it. I just want to hear it from her.

"I aint telling."

"You know!! You know who raped me! Tell me! Tell me!" I yelled loudly into the phone.

"Ai-kun, you are muffling. You should calm yourself."

"Don't use that kun crap. You are only 16."

"And Itachi is 17." I got set back from that. I remembered that he _used_ to call my Ai-kun when I first moved in, "Tell me more about what your sister told me." I relaxed a bit.

"I will be tortured and beaten by my own clan." I heard snicker a bit, "Even by you…" She didn't say anything so I continued, "I will loose my demon Rin. Isn't that right?"

"It could be." There was a joking tone in her voice.

"Edward will die," my voice cracked at the end. Even though I hated him…I didn't want Edward to die. He used to love me…and I used to love him, "I will get Emi…who is that? A new demon?" She didn't answered, "Answer me damn it!"

"Correct,"

"I will kill…" I trailed off. Tears forming in my eyes.

"Tell me."

"I will kill…Maye…" I felt Sasuke stiffen a bit. And he should. It is his own little sister.

"Is that all?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah…and I am supposed to kill you. And I am happy about that." I lied. I totally forgot that Shikamaru was here and I great hated myself for saying that.

"You are lying." I could tell she was getting mad. My smirk became wider.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not. What's it to ya?"

"It is everything damn it! You are only supposed to kill Doctor Hujuski and Maye. That is it."

"Listen here," I was acting like I was way older than her and it scared me, "if Maye dies…you will die. You got that." Kiki hung up the phone. I sighed and stood up from the couch and handed Shikamaru his cell phone back, "You have a bitch or a girlfriend." I said to him and went up stairs into my room.

ZzZ

I picked up the phone about an hour later and dialed some numbers.

"Mochimochi?" I heard a guy asked over on the other side. I had a sad look on my face.

"Takair…it is Ai. I need to talk to you." I said.

ZzZ

"Doctor Hujuski is a bastard!" Takair yelled as he hit his fist to his bedroom wall. Leaving a little dent, "Damn it!" He yelled once he figured out what he did to his wall. I was sitting on his bed when I explained my dream to him and the talk I had with Kiki.

"Her real name is ferret though. It even said so in the book." I said to him. He stopped his fit and looked at me. It was silent for a minute when he finally spoke.

"B-Book…?" I nodded at him.

"There is a book that says everything about the Morte Clan."

"Do you have it?" I looked down at his tan carpet and he realized that I didn't have it and sighed in frustration, "Ai, you retard." I looked up at him in anger.

"Well sorry I didn't want a late fee from the library." There was another minute of silence between us, "I will check it out again for you." He shook his head.

"No…no…that okay…I guess." He paced back and forth in his room again, thinking, "I got it." He said after a couple of seconds, "We will attack the Morte Clan and kill them all." I sighed.

"That will never work. You want to get kill?" I asked him. He cringed a bit.

"I don't see you think of anything better dobe." I looked away form him. How can we still talk to each other? After we broke up only a while ago? I have no clue.

"Chii didn't give me a date. Maybe it will be years from now. We have nothing to worry about…for now."

"Are you serious? You should always worry. Hell it couldn't even be tomorrow."

"It could even be next year."

"It could even be today."

"Two years."

"Five hours."

"Five years."

"One hour."

"Ten years."

"A half an hour."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Was Eiji being ridiculous when he was talking about when he was going to kill Kiba's parents?" I pouted.

"His name is Edward."

"Who gives a fuck? He broke your heart and killed two people who seemed like parents." My eyes narrowed, "He is still a bastard and—" before he could say anything else, I walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't talk about Edward that way." I grew extremely angry, "He didn't have a choice! Like we didn't…we escaped. He had nothing else to do but obey." Now Takair hit me on the face.

"Are you kidding me? Are you _that_ retard? He CHOSE this. He wanted to be damned from this world!" I opened the door to his room. I fixed my black jacket I was wearing so it hid the little thing I got almost a week ago.

"I am leaving…thanks for your help." With that, I walked out of his room and out of his house.

ZzZ

I was just walking about downtown Konoha. There was a little chill in the air. I smiled; thank god I brought my jacket. I was gazing at the lights that followed along the city. It is so odd. That one part of Konoha had the school and home…it was suburban. Then you go to the other side and all that they have are bars, skyscrapers, toy stores, malls…it sort of reminded me when I visited New York City when I was in America with Edward and his family.

"_Edwards will die."_

I shook my head. She called him Edwards. She had a little lisp at the end.

I walked down the block and took a left where I heard loud music in a bar. I smiled warmly and entered it. It was filled with 20 and 30 year olds. They were chugging beer. Beer and smoke filled the air and people sat on bar stools or danced.

"Ai, uh." I heard a familiar voice say happy. I looked over at Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai!" I yelled happily.

"What are you doing here, uh? Wont Itachi-san get mad, uh?" I shook my head.

"Not a problem. I don't leave with him anymore.

"Nani?"

"Yep. I live with my friend Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka." Deidara smiled at me.

ZzZ

A left an hour later, only having a virgin Hurricane. While I was walking home, the temperature didn't change. It was still warm with a slight breeze now and then.

It was an hour later when I went though the Uchiha mansion door. It was close to midnight now. Wow. It was the longest I stayed up all this week.

"I'm home." I said slightly. I started to walk up the stairs.

"Welcome back." I heard a voice say at the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Itachi.

"Good evening." I said with a smirk, acting like I didn't care that I came home after curfew.

"What happened to you?" I stopped walking up the stairs and narrowed my eyes.

"I went to see a friend."

"That is not what I am saying." He folded his arms across his chest but he seemed to have a concerned face on.

"Then I don't know what you are getting at." I started to walk up the stairs again.

"When the hell did you get raped?" He asked a little angry. I stopped going up the stairs again. I was almost in front of Itachi, "tell me." I looked at him.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't get raped. I said that to Kiki as a joke. To see how she would react." I started to walk again. At some point, I pushed Itachi with my shoulder so I can get through. I was almost to my door on the second floor when Itachi spoke again.

"So…was it a joke when you said that you will kill Maye." I was in front of my door and I reached out for my door knob.

"I don't know about that yet." I placed my hand on the knob.

"If you kill her…I will kill you." I opened up my door.

"Please do." I got into my room and shut the door.

**I don't really have an after note except:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**(and this one was short…wasn't it?)**


	52. The One With The Wedding

**Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form.**

**Notes-**

**I have NO clue why it took me so long to write this. I think I was brain dead. Ha!**

**Any who, I hope you guys REVIEW!!!!!**

**And…**

**ENJOY!**

…

It was dark, drizzling. I was walking in woods, it was muddy and hard to make out the patterns of the trees. I quickly stumbled around till I saw lights. They were the colors I hated, the colors I dreaded the most, red and blue. The color of the police. I originally thought they were looking for me. I tip toed to a tree to see closer. Over where the lights were, it was pouring. Where I was, which was weird since it was only a couple feet away, was drizzling. Maybe the trees blocked out the rain. I saw a car, it was a green moss color, it looked so familiar. I couldn't place it in my mind, it was fuzzy and hazy. I saw a girl with pink short hair, she was crying hysterically. A warm afghan was around her shoulders and one police women tried to cheer her up. The car was crushed on a tree. I gasped just at the sight of it, it reminded me of my parents. The car was pinned and I wondered if that girl was the one inside, the only one, and she survived. Yet I could be wrong.

"He was so young, too young for that matter." the police women said when she looked at the car. She tsked, than went back to comforting the teen girl.

"T-T-T," she couldn't finish her sentence. The teen girl went back to crying, she couldn't handle it anymore. I felt sorry for her.

"It is okay Hun, don't cry anymore. We will get him in the hospital and cure him as soon as possible."

"Who was the person's name?" the man police officer asked the women. She looked up at him and sighed.

"H-"

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat. I gulped as I was gaining my breath. That dream…that dream again. I remember I had that dream when Ten-ten got caught by the Morte Clan. That is the worst memory of my life.

Is it that the teenager in my dream is going to die…or is something bad going to happen to me?

ZzZ

I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't. I then decided to get out of bed around five in the morning. When I placed on my uniform I realized that it covered up the mark that Sasuke gave me. I smirked happily. But I am going to kill him later.

Maybe I could kill him along with Maye.

Wait…

Don't think about that. That is VERY wrong. I am not going to kill Maye. No matter what. I don't care if I get beaten up…or if I loose Rin…I don't even care if I get raped thousands of times. Maye will not get hurt. Not by me. No way…

I went into my bathroom and placed on my heavy black eyeliner with brown eye shadow. I decided to be cute and wear clip on black ears that I got from Hinata for my birthday. When I was finished, I sat on my bed and decided to watch some Nick at Nite.

ZzZ

It was close to seven when I heard Maye talking out side the door.

"Ne…ne?" I heard her say like I little girl. I turned down the volume of my TV so I could hear her, "Are we really going to a wedding? Ne, oii-san, ne?" Man, she was saying a lot of 'really'. It made her sound like a little kid.

"Hai," Itachi said flatly. I heard Maye cheer.

"A wedding? Who's?"

"Our 2nd cousin's." Wait…they have relatives? Well, I guess they should. I shrugged and turned off my TV. I walked out of my door realizing that no one was in the hallway.

ZzZ

I came down the stairs where I saw Maye. She smiled at me brightly.

"Guess what Ai-san?" Maye asked me. I rose one of my eyebrows at her.

"You are going to your 2nd cousin's wedding?" I asked her back, since I already knew the answer. Her face grew pale when I answered correctly.

"H-How did you know?" I smiled at her.

"I heard you talking to Itachi outside of my room about five minutes ago." Maye's face got back to her normal skin tone.

"Oh, okay." she giggled slightly. "It is at five…and you are coming." I frowned at her and folded my arms across my flat chest. Damn it.

"I am coming? Why me? I am not an Uchiha." I complained. She rolled her eyes.

"Nag, nag, nag…is that all you ever do?" I huffed but she just smiled at me, "I am going dress shopping. I am skipping school. What color dress do you want?"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cause. Itachi isn't leaving you home alone." I rolled my eyes once more, "Now…what color?"

"Fine. Get me green."

"Light or dark?"

"Do you always have to ask so many questions?" I am starting to sound like Rin now.

"Maybe."

"Okay, get me a color in-between."

"What color?"

"I said in-between!"

"That isn't a color! Light or dark?"

"I don't care!"

"Light or dark?"

"I said I don't care!"

"Fine, I will get you a pea green dress."

"Ew. Don't get me that." Maye rolled her eyes at me and sighed in frustration.

"Then a sea weed green."

"I don't want to look like a mermaid!"

"Then what color do you want?" I thought about it for a minute and then just said some random shade of green that was in my head.

"A spring green…I am guessing." Maye smiled happily.

"Okay!" She skipped happily away and into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my I Pod and started playing music while sitting on the couch, waiting for seven-ten to hit so I could go to the bus stop.

Sasuke was angry when I came to the bus stop. I growled too, knowing why he was mad.

"You heard about the--" Sasuke began but I cut him off.

"Yeah. You got that right." I answered him. I slouch over and leaned towards him.

"Our date is gone." I just nodded at him, "Next week." I nodded again.

"Sure. You got a deal." He kissed me on my forehead which reminded me of Edward for some odd reason.

Takair was wrong, I kept telling myself that. He didn't have a choice. He broke up with me for a reason. And all he could do is obey. If we didn't escape…did we have to join that clan too? Are we already part of that clan? Would Edward really be dead if Doctor Hujuski didn't _save_ him?

"You have a 2nd cousin?" I asked him out of the blue. He simply nodded.

"She really isn't our cousin." Sasuke answered me. I looked at him in confusion, "She is only half Uchiha." I nodded.

"Oh," I said louder than I should have, "that makes sense." Sasuke then grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You look very cute today." he said to me. I blushed brightly. I had just remembered that I was wearing cat ears.

"Arigato."

"Ooi, am I missing a great make out session here?" we heard someone ask behind Sasuke. We looked to see the one and only Naruto Uzumaki walking our way. I smirked at him.

"And what if you are?" Naruto just smirked back.

"I would ask you to start over again."

"That can be arranged." Whoa. What am I saying? I hate displaying PDA (Public Display of Affection). I was being more seductive then I needed to be.

"Ooo," Naruto said, sounding interested, "and I love your ears, Neko-chan." Naruto joked with me as he rubbed my fake left cat ear. I closed my left eye and leaned closer to him. I fake purred. He laughed and stopped rubbing my ear, "Now your new nickname for me is Neko-chan." I slouched.

"Ooo, goodie." I said sarcastically.

ZzZ

It was lunch when I was writing lyrics with Nymph who was sitting with her friends Junko, Sachi, and Rika.

"Hey, Nymph, are you and Kiba going to hang out tonight?" Rika squeaked. I wondered why Nymph became friends with her. She is more bubbly than Sakura. She had short brown hair that went to her shoulders and hazel eyes. A nice blue and brown mix. She smiled happily has Nymph nodded. I rolled my eyes at them and took out a blank piece of paper from my notebook and started drawing something random.

"So…Sasuke and you are getting close, ne?" Nymph said flatly to me as she wrote another lyric. I dropped my pencil and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well…let me see." She tapped her pencil to her chin, "Uh…you and him kissed quite passionately before you walked into school. You guys are all lovely dovey, always saying 'I love you' or 'no, I love you more' or 'I will miss you' even though you guys are only going away for about two minutes from each other." I glared at her, "Should I continue or are you good."

"No…I'm good…thank you." I started drawing again. I cant believe I am not the one who noticed this…and IT IS HAPPENING TO ME! I sighed heavily, "You know what? You got yourself a point."

"Ah, you guys are SO close. It is to die for." Rika squealed. She leaned in slightly, "Did you guys toss salads yet?" I stopped drawing and looked at her. I shook my head and went back to drawing. I thought I saw her pout, "Aw, why not?"

"Cause. I just…am not that kind of girl." Her pout grew.

"Well then maybe I should give you some pointers." I snorted and I really didn't mean to. I put my hand up to my mouth.

"Gomen. But…you are not a virgin?" She nodded, "Rika, you seem like such a innocent girl." Now she was the one who snorted.

"Please Cat Women, everyone at this table is not a virgin. Wait…you are?" I nodded sheepishly. She giggled. Her giggle was like sweet music to my ears. I couldn't believe she is not innocent, "I will still give ya some pointers if ya want." I shook my head. She huffed, "Suit yourself."

"Ooi, baka," Sachi yelled at Rika, "men like virgins better. They don't know anything." I rolled my eyes.

"But, some men like women with experience." Junko said. Her voice was very low, almost like a whisper as she continued, "Some men cant stand that the women doesn't know how to please him." My stomach churned.

"Can we change the subject? Please?" I asked them. They all nodded and then started talking about the last day of school picnic. Man. The last day of school was only three days away. Not including the weekend. Damn.

ZzZ

It was after school and we were on the bus. I was sitting on the other side of the bus from where Sasuke was. What Nymph said got to me. I was getting close to Sasuke way too quickly.

When we both got home, Sasuke caught me in a kiss as we entered the door. We parted and I had a blush on my face, like I always did.

"I need to go to Maye-chan's room for my dress." I said to him. Sasuke didn't say anything except kiss me on the lips again. I rushed up to Maye's room. Maye was sitting on her bed already in her dress.

It was a sky blue dress that went a little past her knees. There was a dark blue belt wrapped around her waist. Her sleeves were short, like a tank top and she wore black three inch strapped high heels. Her hair was up perfectly in a Chinese bun. She smiled at me as I came in.

"Hello Ai-san." Maye said happily to me. I fake smiled back at her.

"Hello Maye-chan…" I whispered slightly, "now let me see that dress."

I huffed as I wore it in front of the mirror. It was a spring, light green dress that was frilly at the bottom and went to my knees and was spaghetti straps. A black velvet think string went right below my chest and tired at my back and finally wore three inch strapped high heels like Maye. And I used a lot of make up to cover up that stupid mark. I took off my heavy make-up and reapplied it lightly.

"You look beautiful Ai-san, can I do your hair" Maye asked me as I came back into her room. I shrugged.

"Sure," I answered her.

She placed my hair in a loose, low ponytail and curled my hair that was in the ponytail.

"Arigato Maye-chan." I said to her. She nodded and smiled at me.

ZzZ

We both walked down the stairs to see Itachi and Sasuke down stairs in what sort of looks like their school uniforms but in different colors. I huffed.

"You guys are mean," I said to them as I came into the living room, "all you have to do is wear your uniforms but in different colors. We have to wear stupid dresses."

"Stupid?" Maye asked, sort of sounding annoyed. I laughed nervously.

"It is not that I like the dress but I just don't like to wear dresses…is all." Itachi sighed as he stood up from the couch.

"Let's just get this damn thing over with." He complained.

ZzZ

Sasuke allowed Maye to sit in the passenger seat. Hmm…I wonder why?! I could feel Itachi's glance in the rear view mirror as Sasuke and I were kissing. I didn't _want_ to kiss him. But I allowed the kiss and kissed him back. He shoved his tongue almost down my throat. I whimpered slightly (I think that was my way to try and stop him) but he took it the wrong way. He trailed his hand up my thigh. I pushed him slightly, breaking the kiss but his hand stayed in its place.

"Sasuke," I whispered, "don't."

"Why not?" He asked back. He took away his hand. I just shook my head and looked out the window, seeming like I was ignoring him.

ZzZ

When we got into the church, I sat on the end and Maye was sitting next to me. I looked over at Maye and decided to ask her a question:

"Are we related to the bride or the groom…" I trailed off at the end of my sentence. I felt like slapping my face countless of times. I accidentally said we instead of you. But Maye smiled, seeming like she didn't notice.

"The bride." she answered simply. I shrugged and went back to looking around the church as the music went off. I HATED weddings. Okay…I should confess, I have never been to a wedding. But I started hating it ever since my parents died. It is just not the same without your father. No one to walk you down the isle, no one to have that wonderful father daughter dance.

That is when I saw the bride go down the isle. Arms locked with her father. She had piercing robin blue eyes with black short hair and tan skin.

"She is no Uchiha." I thought I heard Maye whisper harshly. I looked over at her but she was smiling and took out her green digital camera and took about five pictures of her with a huge smile on her face. I looked back at the bride and saw how long her off white dress was. It looked very vintage, like it was her mother's.

I didn't feel happy like everyone else, except the Uchiha's, when she finally got married. The kiss was a tiny peck, my knowledge saying that it wouldn't last long. But I could be wrong.

ZzZ

During the reception, we sat with an old couple who were related to the bride in some way like we were. They were extremely happy to see the Uchiha family. We I said I was just a friend and not a Uchiha…they frowned at me. But I ignored them.

During the father daughter dance, they played the song 'I Loved Her First'. I couldn't take it anymore. I had no father to dance with me. To smile at me and say how proud he was to be my father and how proud he was of me. I looked at Maye and she was now recording the dance with her camera. My eyes started to tear up that I couldn't see them dancing.

I noticed that a couple of tears fell out of my eyes and I then felt a hand on my knee. I looked over to see Sasuke who was sitting on the other side of me (of course). He brushed away some of my tears with his thumb.

"Thank you," I softly whispered to him. Then looked back at the father and daughter who finished dancing and he kissed her on her forehead.

Then there were some crappy speeches like one was:

"I didn't know why my older brother popped the question after two months of going out," A brown haired twenty year old boy said.

"Whoa…" I whispered in shock, "that short?" Now I knew it wasn't going to last long.

"But I could see why," the man continued, "she is nice, sweet, caring and very lovable."

/Now she doesn't even seem like an Uchiha/

"Here is to you: Diasakos and Kirara Jiao." Everyone raised their champagne glasses with have a slice of kiwi star fruit in it. I took a tiny sip, seeing that champagne tastes way better than beer.

After about a half an hour of finishing the appetizer and Maye taking about fifteen thousand pictures of everyone. Music was blasting great music. Maye grabbed on to my hand.

"Come and dance with me." Maye commanded me as she totally pulled me off my seat. We both started dancing to a couple of songs, sometimes grabbing hands and swaying them. I wanted to just forget about what is suppose to happen to me and her. We both laughed and twirled each other around. We were having the time of our lives.

Till we had to stop and eat dinner of course.

ZzZ

I became good friends with the aunts of the bride. I talked to the bride a couple of times and she was always bubbly and peppy, asking A LOT of questions about the Uchiha family that even I couldn't answer some of them. Her aunts were funny and made jokes as we all were dancing happily.

It wasn't till Sasuke came up to dance with me that things got weird for me. First, we slow danced with each other so that was perfectly normal till an upbeat song came on and Sasuke taught me how to grind. That is when one of the aunts laughed and made a joke,

"You guys might have to get a motel room." she laughed at the end and I giggled back as I was still dancing with Sasuke.

"Maybe we would." I joked then stopped laughing realizing what the hell I just said. Man, why was I acting like this? Someone should just shoot me or something like that.

ZzZ

Dessert went by quickly. The cake was chocolate with vanilla icing.

Then…was the worst part of the wedding.

Well, not really. Only for me.

It was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. But before all the signal girls came to the dance floor, the bride had to sit on the chair and the groom had to kneel right in front of her. The groom, Diasakos, had to find the corsage on one of her thighs. He found it on her left high thigh. Maye kept talking pictures and laughing. I giggled slightly.

When they said that all single ladies to come to the floor. I denied going till Maye grabbed on to my wrist and practically dragged me to the dance floor.

"Why?" I whined.

"Cause, we are both single." Maye pointed out.

"I am dating Sasuke." Maye shook her head.

"You guys aren't married so you are technically single."

The bride turned her back to us. I seen those stupid movies, that the women fought so hard to get the bouquet because the myth is that if you caught it, you were the next one to get married. Maye and I looked like the youngest ones here. Every other women looked around thirty or forty.

The bride finally threw the flowers and they came towards me. Ooo…goodie…

I caught it with ease and every women looked at me in envy.

**Bah Da De Da**

/That was the worst wedding theme music I have ever heard/

**Bite me!**

I grumble and the one of the hosts asked my name.

"Ai," I said flatly. Then they told me and everyone else to take back our seats. I huffed when I sat down, "I am not signal here Maye. Now I am the next one to get married." I huffed again.

Next, the signal men had to get up, of course Itachi and Sasuke still sat since they used that excuse that they were going out with someone. The groom threw a corsage. I young man with blonde hair and golden eyes grabbed it. When they asked him his name, he said his name was Aki.

"Now we would like Ai to come back up here." the host said. I rolled my eyes and stood up then went to the dance floor, "Now sit down." I gulped, knowing now what is going to happen. I sat down on the chair. I heard a familiar voice giggling, I shot a death glare at Maye who must be recording this with her camera, "Now what happened with Diasakos and Kirara…will happen to you guys." People giggled, threw some 'ohm's. The blood rushed to my face and I looked down at my feet.

"Oh great." I mumbled. Even worse, the man looked hot. He looked dangerous, and mysterious.

"Now how old are you Ai?" I looked up at him.

"15," People laughed even more. Then the host went to Aki and asked him. He mumbled a bit and more people laughed.

"What did you say?"

"I am…" Aki began, "23."

"Even more great," I whispered to myself.

**Well, I took me a while to write this but I kept changing things. Sorry if it seemed rushed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	53. The One With The Morte Clan

**Chapter 53**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…please…I truly wish.**

**Notes-**

**I have NO clue why it took me five days to write this short of a chapter.**

**School BITES!!!**

**Oh, and I tried out for the play, 'Bang Bang You're Dead'. And I yelled at the wrong guy. I was SO embarrassed. I tried out for Katie, I HOPE I MAKE IT! CROSS YOUR FINGERS FOR ME PRETTY PLEASE.**

**Oh…and review please.**

**And Kiki::::: I LOVE you and you are SOO evil in this chapter but you will like yourself any way.**

**WARNING:**This is like…almost rated M…but, yeah. Any who, if you don't read that kind of stuff. Like, Ai ALMOST gets raped…then skip that part.

**Well…**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" I yelled happily as I ran down the stairs, "Let's go! Come on! Off to Naruto's apartment we go!" I was super excited for some odd reason. Maybe that was because I didn't have to live here anymore.

Maye was on the couch. She looked over at me while she was chewing on a Hot Pocket. She giggled slightly.

"What?" I asked her, a bit ticked off.

"I am just laughing about what happened yesterday…" I frowned hugely, "tis all." I sighed heavily. Now feeling like crap.

I remember…

That boy who had to put the corsage on my thigh. Aki was his name, ne? I tried to forget him.

Last night (more or less)…

"Oh great." I mumbled. Even worse, the man looked hot. He looked dangerous, and mysterious.

"Now how old are you Ai?" I looked up at him.

"15," People laughed even more. Then the host went to Aki and asked him. He mumbled a bit and more people laughed.

"What did you say?"

"I am…" Aki began, "23."

"Even more great," I whispered to myself. More people laughed at me and Aki. The host laughed too.

"Well, you will have to put the corsage on Ai's thigh for 100 years of good luck." The host instructed us. Aki kneeled down, it looked like he had a huge blush across his cheeks. He carefully dragged the corsage up my leg.

People cheered when it went to my mid thigh. He quickly got up and took three steps back. We were told that we could go back to our seat.

"Look at that happy couple," he joked, "And you can keep the bouquet and corsage." The host said to me. I notice Aki stumble to his seat while I got to my seat and had an extremely pissed look on my face. Maye giggled at me.

"Maye, I am going to kill you." I said it seriously but I meant it as a joke. She laughed because she didn't know that I was suppose to kill her for real. Sasuke and Itachi tensed up, "Uh…" I was going to say just joking but it is true…

Sasuke held me tight that night. He asked me to spend the last night I had here in his room. I guess I couldn't complain but what Nymph said to me bugged the shit out of me still.

"Are you really going to kill Maye?" he asked me as he hugged me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I mean, I was told by Kiki and Chii, my little sister, but maybe just…I could kill her, yet maybe someone else would kill her. I--" My voice cracked, I was on the verge of crying. I didn't want Maye to die, I don't want to be the one to kill her, "I don't even know when that is suppose to be." Sasuke kissed me on the lips. I looked into his eyes, "I promise…I wont kill her. And if I do, kill me." He was a little set back by this.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked me. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Kill me. Okay? Kill me if I kill your sister." He shook his head. I kept begging him, sounding more and more desperate every time that sentence poured out of my mouth. He held me tighten and kept shaking his head, "I love you!" I kissed him on the lips but he didn't kiss me back.

I am glad that he doesn't use the love so freely. He never said he loved me yet. He did in the past but not anymore. Yet, does that mean that he doesn't love me…or even like me? I have no clue anymore.

I got out of his grip and rolled up in a ball and placed my head on my knee and started to cry.

"Maye used to cry like that when she was little," Sasuke said out of no where. I stopped sobbing and looked over at him, "she cried every day after our parents died. She doesn't cry anymore though."

"Really?" I asked him, sounding like I am in shock.

"See when I was little, I…" he trailed at the end of his sentence. I stared at him.

"Go on." he just stared at me, "Please." I pleaded. That is when he talked about when he was little and looked up to Itachi, and Maye was just an annoying thing that got in his way of making his father happy. He laid low on stories about Maye. He must have been thinking that he might say a story that will get me mad at her. What a baka.

ZzZ

Maye giggled and I frowned at her.

"Stop thinking about that stupid wedding thing." I scolded her. Sasuke came down the stairs along with Itachi. Sasuke came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. I looked at Itachi and he looked tense, "You should relax Itachi," I said to him, "being so tense will make you bad in bed." Itachi now looked pissed and I giggled now. I learned that from Health class.

"Let's just go." Itachi said to me.

ZzZ

I grabbed my key that Naruto gave me on Friday. Itachi dropped me off and Sasuke decided to come in along with me. I went to the apartment door 2401, which was right in the front. The door was an orange color with a door bell square a near the top of the door. I took my key and opened up the door.

My heart stopped when I saw a teen girl sitting with Shikamaru. His hands wrapped around her waist. She had black hair and brown eyes with a grey sweatshirt on and jeans. She wore a sweatshirt…even though it was close to summer. I took a step back, bumping into Sasuke. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked me. I shook my head and regained my posture. Sasuke let go of me.

"Kiki," I said in a monotone voice.

"Ran," she said plainly back. Sasuke came all the way inside and sat down in the leather wrap around couch next to Naruto who was sitting next to the couple.

How much I just wanted to kill her at the moment and make everything right again. She is the source of my down fall. It is all her fault.

I turned around to the white colored door, the front door, and opened it.

"What are you…chicken?" I heard Kiki ask from behind me. I slam the door shut. I was extremely tense and I didn't know how to relax myself. I slowly turn around. Kiki was still was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and her arms folded around her chest. But everyone and everything else looked strange. Everything was a purple color, like the aura was purple itself.

That is when I noticed her boyfriend fell off the couch, a kunai stuck in him with blood all over his body. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move from where I was now.

"Come on Ran…you know you want to." Kiki said to me with a sly smirk on her face. I did. I wanted to see if Sasuke and Naruto were okay. I shifted my eyes slightly. I screamed in horror.

Naruto had a kunai stuck in his neck, leg, and heart but he was still on the couch. I looked at Sasuke and tears dripped from my eyes. He had a kunai in his back and he fell on the floor. Blood seemed to be everywhere. I ran over to Sasuke. I reached my hand out to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kiki warned me. I shot a death glare at her, but it didn't really work on a count of the I had tears coming out of my face.

"Watch me." I said as acid was in my mouth. My crouched down to Sasuke and placed my hand on his back. Pain overwhelmed me. Cuts now opened around my arms, legs, everywhere. A huge cut was displayed on my neck. Blood poured down on me.

I screamed in pain. That is when I noticed Kiki get up from the couch.

"I don't need you anymore." Kiki said as she kicked Shikamaru in his side. I would have yelled at her but there was too much pain in my system. She started to walked over to me.

"Don't come any closer." I tried to yell at her but it came as a slight whisper. She chuckled.

"Look at me Ran," I didn't know what she was talking about, I was looking at her, "look into my eyes." And I did what I was told. Her chocolate colored eyes were gone and were placed with dark purple. I gasped and she smirked at this, "shocked that I don't have red eyes? Second generation. I have more power than you have."

She was drunk with power and I knew it. My breathing became more uneven.

"Why? Akira? Why?" I asked her, 'why' just kept coming out of my mouth. She reached into her pocket. She started to pull out slowly. Can it just be a kunai to get this over with? Please? I closed my eyes tightly. That is when I heard metal and I knew exactly what it was.

That is when I felt a very sharp pain on my chest. I scream loudly as tears poured down my eyes.

"Ai? Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I opened my eyes. Everything was normal now. The aura wasn't purple. I shot my head over to the couch. Kiki wasn't there but everyone else was. They all were alive and unharmed, staring at me strangely.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed, "Kiki said she had to leave, she left and then you just started to scream." I looked down on my arms and clothes. My arms didn't have cuts and my clothes weren't soaked in blood. I looked at Sasuke and he was just staring at me. I grabbed on to him and started to sob on his chest.

ZzZ

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sasuke asked me as we were both outside and I was saying good bye to him. I nodded my head sheepishly.

"I- I am fine." I tried to reassure him but of course it wasn't working.

"You want me to stay here longer?"

"NO!" I screamed at him by accident. I noticed that he was taken back at this. I got closer to him, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I just--" before I could continue Sasuke kissed me on the lips.

"Good bye." Sasuke said to me. I nodded at him and went to my new apartment door.

"Bye Sasuke," I said to him as I opened up the door and shut it behind me without taking a second glance at Sasuke.

I walked into the apartment to see Naruto and Shikamaru on Naruto's lab top, it was on Naruto's lap. I looked around the room. The walls were an off white color, they had a coffee table, and a TV that is on the wall were the door is.

"Where is Inu-kun?" I asked Naruto. He shrugged.

"Probably with Nikki." Naruto answered me. I nodded and walked over to Naruto and sat next to him. There were watching Smosh (on you tube). We watched a couple of episodes when my stomach growled. I mumbled.

Naruto laughed at me.

"Hungry Neko-chan?" Naruto asked me. I nodded slightly. That is when something white caught my attention. I shifted my eyes to a piece of folded paper on the ground. I got up and went towards it, "Neko…chan…?" I bent over and picked up the piece of paper. I quickly unfolded it to see what was in it.

'5 PM

4532 Williamsburg Street'

I gasped. That was only a couple of blocks away. Then Kiki goes to Konoha High. No…she doesn't. She probably doesn't even go to school.

"Naruto…what time is it?" I asked him. He looked at the clock on his lab top.

"Almost five…why?" Naruto asked me back. I shook my head and opened the door.

"I will be back in a while, get me some food while I am out." I instructed them. I walked out the door and slammed it behind me.

ZzZ

I looked at the black door. It was on the second floor of an apartment building, the first one to the left. I reached out my hand to the door bell that was just the same as in my apartment. But I placed my hand back to my side.

The door suddenly opened. There was Kiki in a black baggy shirt and jeans with black shoes. While I still wore my white shirt with a black crop top sweatshirt, even though it was way to hot to wear that, jeans and black and blue shoes.

To my surprise, Kiki had a cigarette in her mouth as she talked blankly to me.

"So…you came." Kiki said to me as I walked in and sat on her old couch. I nodded, acting like I wasn't afraid of her even though I am, "Here." Kiki came up to me and took out a cigarette. I shook my head quickly. A smirk came on to her face, "You never had a cancer stick before?" I shook my head again, "Try it. It is great." I grabbed it quickly and placed it in my mouth. Kiki grabbed her black lighter out and lit my cigarette.

I sucked in the tar. Then it felt like gasoline went down my throat. I grabbed the cigarette and started to cough. Kiki chuckled.

"You aren't suppose to swallow it." She sucked some tar in and blew it in my face. I groaned and placed the cancer stick in my mouth but decided not the suck any more in, "So, why did you come?" I looked strangely at her.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"You came…to find out your future." I looked away from her.

"I know that already ass tart." She growled but I decided to ignore it. I coughed a bit since some smoke when down my throat.

"Doctor Hujuski is gonna rape ya, you know?" I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me pissed. But that isn't going to work this time.

"So?" I looked back at her and she blinked a couple of times.

"I bet it will hurt, since you are a virgin."

"I don't care."

"You are going to kill Maye."

"And Sasuke promised to kill me afterwards (lie)."

"You are such a bad liar."

"Oh?" The ashes on my cigarette fell down on my pants.

"You will slice her up to pieces."

"With what?"

"Powers." I perked up a bit.

"Nani? Powers?"

"You will lose Ran…get tested on more. Remember the pain." I did. She seemed to lean closer to me, "I didn't. I never felt the pain. Akira…I got for power. I _chose_ to have this demon. You didn't, you went through she much pain. It hurt? Right, it hurt?"

"Hn." Kiki grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth and placed it in the ash tray.

"And you know Ed, right?" I glared at her. I am the only one who is able to use his short name, and the nickname his parents gave him. When he said that he loved me, he said I can call him that, "Or… Jelly Bean (he-he, my friend's parents call him that)." I gasped out loud then narrowed my eyes even more.

"Yeah…?" I asked her with shock in my face.

"He is a great lover." That hit me, I had no clue why. We didn't like each other, but, why? Why do I feel like punching her till she bleeds? She chuckled, "Come on, we are going for a ride." Kiki got up and started to head out side. I nodded and followed slowly.

Her car was nothing like Chi's. A car from the early 90s, late 80s I think. A real beat up sky blue car. I was about to go into the passenger seat when a huge cut appeared around my wrist. I winced and pulled away. Kiki smirked.

"Back seat." she commanded me. I nodded slightly, now scared as ever. The cut seemed to vanish in front of my face as I got into the back, passenger seat side. Kiki of course was in the driver's seat. She started the car, which made her car sound even more old. It rumbled loudly as she backed out of her parking spot.

There was no music, her driving was smooth, and the trees passed us quickly.

ZzZ

We were driving for about ten minutes in awkward silence till she pulled up into a white colored house. She glanced at me through her rear view mirror.

"Close your eyes." She demanded me. I closed my eyes with my hands and rested my elbows on my knees. She parked the car and got out.

I sat there in silence for a few more minutes till I heard the three doors open. Driver…passenger…left side of the back. I felt someone's thigh against mine. I shivered. The car then started to back out and drive away. I still kept my eyes closed.

"Hello…Ran-chan." I now froze. No. Not him. Any one but him. I took away my hands and looked at who was driving.

Doctor Hujuski

Kiki was in the passenger seat.

Then there was two boys with blood red eyes with sly smirks on their faces. The one next to me had brown hair and fair skin while the other one had black hair and tan kiss skin like Naruto's.

Doctor Hujuski drove really fast, swerving in between cars.

My stomach growled. I forgot that I didn't eat yet and I was pretty hungry.

"Hmm…Ran, are you hungry?" The brown haired boy asked me. He placed his hand under my shirt and started to rub my stomach. I flinched.

"No…stop it." I warned him.

"Taku." Kiki said, sounding like she was warning him. I noticed that he pouted a bit.

"Come on Master Hujuski, she looks like a virgin and that is cute." Taku said as he looked over at me. I blushed at what he said.

"She is…and go ahead." Doctor Hujuski said plainly. I noticed he looked over at me, "She needs the practice."

(**Okay, this part isn't bad…but here is the stupid warning**)

I looked away as Taku straddled on my lap.

"Get away!" I spat at him. He smirked and started to kiss me. I wiggled around but he pinned me to the seat. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. I screamed but it was muffled by that kiss. He broke it and salvia poured out of my mouth. I gasped for air. He immediately started kissing my neck.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Kiki, stop him!" Kiki did nothing but stare out her window, "Please! Stop!" Taku unzipped my crop sweatshirt. I whimpered, "Iya…" He smirked at me and reached for my pants. He looked at my belt and frowned.

"Damn belt." He cursed to himself. His hands were fidgeting as he tried to take off my belt. I squirmed around more. I kept screaming and moving, trying to escape from his grip. He finally un hooked the belt. He smirked now and un buttoned my pants.

"Stop! Iya!" I cried. No one did anything. Taku laughed and un zippered my pants. I now started to cry and wiggle around more. Taku placed his hand down my pants and started to feel inside me. I screamed in pain and kept screaming to stop and get off.

(**Yeah…its over**)

**We need a miracle.**

/You are telling me/

There was a siren behind us and I saw blue and red.

**Ironic!**

/Will you shut it/

Taku quickly buttoned up my pants.

"Fix your damn belt." He said to me as he sat down next to me. I nodded and hooked my belt back up. Taku licked his fingers and I felt acid bubble in my stomach. I think I was going to be sick. Doctor Hujuski pulled over, "Make a scene and you die." the brown haired boy demanded me. Don't worry, I wanted to say to him, I am too scared to even move.

The cop pulled us over for speeding. Doctor Hujuski said that Kiki was in labor and Kiki faked pain. That dumb ass cop believed him. We then went off speeding again but I needed to stop this. I opened my door but Taku grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" Taku asked me. I smirked and pushed myself out of the car. Unfortunately Taku came with me. We rolled over each other. Taku seemed mad but I couldn't really see his face. He then bit me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain. We kept rolling till we came to a stop. I quickly kicked him and ran off into the woods that were right in front of us. He must be faster than me though so I let Rin take control. She ran about 60 miles per hour as the trees were zooming past us. I started to feel sick again.

Rin took a sharp turn and banged up against a tree. I gained back control and feel to my knees, rocking a bit, to get away the nausea.

"Ashley?" I heard a boy ask from the side of me. I stood up and shot a glare at him.

"Edward…" I said with acid in my mouth.

"_He is a great lover." _

"Are you okay?" He came closer to me but I backed up, "You shoulder is bleeding." I grabbed on to my bleeding shoulder.

"It's nothing." Edward looked around. He then ran up to me and banged me against the tree and placed his hand on my mouth.

"I think she is over here." I heard a voice say, it was a girl.

Kiki.

Edward let go over me when the group of demons came into view. Kiki noticed us. She smirked and blew a kiss towards Edward. I growled.

"Eiji, get away from Ran…we need her." Doctor Hujuski said.

"Yes, and you are interrupting Ran and me having sex." Taku said with a smirk. Then I heard Edward growl and I wondered why.

"If you want Ashley, then you will have to get through me." Edward told them. He came closer to them and a scythe appeared in his hands. Kiki nodded and her eyes turned purple. Cuts appeared on his body an blood gush out but his face looked like he was unharmed. Edward and Kiki were now fighting each other, but it mostly was dodging each other. It looked like a fairy tale, some mystical world. I decided not to move from my place.

Taku and the rest stayed where they were as well. Edward than made a cut on Kiki's right forearm with his scythe. She screamed in horror and pain and I had to close my ears to block out memories of America coming back into my head. Doctor Hujuski came up to her and placed his hand on her bleeding forearm. She screamed again and I didn't have time to cover my ears correctly. I fell down to my knees and shook like a leaf.

"Eiji…what do you think you are doing?" Doctor Hujuski asked Edward. Edward shrugged a bit and placed the tip of his scythe to Doctor Hujuski's neck. I gasped and ran up to him.

"Edward-teme, stop it." I said as I grabbed on to Edward's shoulder. Edward threw his scythe to the ground and growled, I don't know to who.

"Come on, lets go." Kiki said as she winced in pain. I noticed her arm as Hujuski pulled away, it was now grey, a dead color. The four of them went away and Edward still had his back towards me.

"Edward…?" I asked slightly in worry. He turned around, his golden eyes burning.

"Are you okay? Did Taku hurt you?" Edward asked me. I winced slightly.

"He did play around a bit…but I think I am fine now."

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Taku bit me."

"I will kill him, don't you worry." Edward walked away a bit to pick up his scythe. He turned back around and came up to me. I looked at the grim reaper's tool in wonder. I was about to touch the tip of the sword when Edward said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I raised one of my eyebrows as I still reached for it slowly.

"Why, will cuts appear all over my body?" Edward smirked at this.

"No, but you will die." I pulled away my hand quickly and he chuckled. My stomach growled, "You want to grab a bite to eat of something?" I nodded at him.

"Sure…"

ZzZ

We went to McDonalds. Edward and I were talking some of the time but staring at each other or staring at the floor. Edward finished his food way before me.

"Listen…I want to say good-bye." Edward said as he broke the awkward silence.

"I know…Jelly Bean." I said as I was looking down at my food in anger, "Why?" I looked up at him, "Why does Kiki know your pet name? Dooshite (why)?" Edward adverted his eyes from me. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up from my chair. People around us stared, "Dooshite? Why are you saying good-bye to me now? Why are you in love with Kiki? Why don't…" I choked and Edward came up to me. He started rubbing my back lightly as I got my breath back.

"Listen, Kiki, I mean--" I shot a death glare at him.

"I am not fucking Akira!" I yelled as I slapped him hard across the face, "I don't look like her," another slap, "I don't act like her," another slap, "I don't dress like her," another slap, "and I am NOT her!" I slapped him hard again and started to pant since I was screaming so much. Edward had a shocked face on as he grabbed his piercing red cheek.

"Ashley, Kiki is just a person who I wanted to love till--"

"Don't say it! I already know. You just love her okay? I still don't love you, you don't love me…you don't have to gloat that you have a lover. A demon bitchy lover for that matter who is already going out with someone else."

"I know that already." He grabbed on to my shoulders and crushed his lips into mine. I pushed him off.

"Damn it, teme, I already have a boyfriend and I almost got raped today. Do you think it is alright to fucking kiss me."

"I did that because…because…"

"Because why? Enlighten me Edward."

"I only did stuff with her because I know what will happen to me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? What will happen to you."

"I know Ashley."

"WHAT? Damn it, spit it out."

"I know I am going to die…"


	54. The One With The Truth

**Chapter 54**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto here…boo-hoo.**

**Notes-**

**Hurray! I updated SO quickly. I mean, I am bored and this story has only about six more chapters left.**

**You guys want a 2****nd**** one?? Cause…I was thinking of ending this on sort of a cliffhanger. **

**I know how this will end…I have plans for the chapter and I already wrote the last chapter…it is LONG. But…you guys want a 2****nd**** one, ne?**

**Any who. Review. Enjoy. Read. Whatever.**

**ENJOY (oh…and I didn't make Bang Bang You're Dead…but I don't mind, I'll try out next year!)**

…

"What? What will happen to you."

"I know Ashley."

"WHAT? Damn it, spit it out."

"I know I am going to die…"

I was a little set back at this but I regained my posture quickly. He had pleading eyes.

"Ashley…lets not talk about this here. Let's go back to my place." He told me. I shook my head quickly.

"What home do you have?" I asked him in a snappy attitude, "I mean, you do work for Doctor Hujuski." Edward looked away from me.

"I am giving up on that."

"Huh?"

"I…let's talk some where else. How but the park that is near by?" I nodded my head slightly.

"Alright. I will come with you."

ZzZ

We were on the swings and I was rocking back and forth. Edward was just sitting on the swing, looking down at the woodchips.

"Now tell me again." I commanded him. He sighed heavily.

"I want to get rid of Eiji." He answered me. I looked at him in wonder.

"Why? Does he talk to you too much?" Edward shook his head and looked up at me.

"He doesn't talk to me. I…uh, I just want to be normal, like how I was about two years ago. But then again…if I lose Eiji, I lose my life. I am only alive because of him. Please, Ashley, forgive me." I stopped swinging and just stared at him.

"What do you want me to forgive?"

"We will never see each other again, you know that." Edward changed the subject, "I am going to get rid of Eiji. And then I am going to hell."

"I will met you there then." Edward shook his head, "I would go there anyway, I have a demon too."

"It's not the same."

"How the hell isn't that the same?"

"I already died once. It is like being immortal. If you ever die then…even though I think it is impossible…then you will go to hell. I was in heaven, then I came back to Earth and because of that, I am going to hell when I die again. So, will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you of what?"

"For leaving you, dying and then coming back." I looked away from him, "To hurt Ten-ten, and poison you. To haunt your dreams and what happened to you today." I shot my head towards him and narrowed my eyes.

"You planned to rape me?"

"No. No. I mean, you saw me and Kiki fight." I chuckled a bit.

"Oh please Edward, I don't care if you even kill her. She is nothing to me."

"You saw her arm right?" I remember that. Her arm looked grey and bruised…dead. I was wanting to ask him how that scythe works.

"Hai. Edward, how does that work? I mean, how can you kill someone with it?" He laughed slightly.

"You cant tell me that you forgot." He paused for effect. But…I did forget. I had no idea what he was talking about, "Remember those movies we used to watch when we were going out? When that grim reaper slash," he did a little movement with his hand, "the person's head off and they died?" I nodded even though I still don't remember, "Yep. That is practically what I do. When I slice or cut something, around it will die."

"So Kiki's arm is dead?" Edward shook his head.

"Her demon will heal her." I mumbled angry.

"Stupid…bitch…demon…" I said while looking down on the ground but I need to watch my mouth, children are here but I think that they are at an ear shot but just to be safe. I looked back at him, "So, back on this stupid subject. I mean, you are quitting the Morte Clan. For real?"

"Yeah, then…I need some place to live."

"Live with your lover." He smirked widely.

"But I heard that she is living with Naruto and Kiba now." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go to hell Jelly Bean."

ZzZ

I walked into my apartment and there was Japanese food on the coffee table. Naruto was writing something in a blue binder (it must be his homework) while Kiba was talking on the phone saying, 'no, I love you more' (must be talking to Nymph). Naruto was the first to notice me and smiled happily.

"Man, it is eight," Naruto complained as I went and grabbed some Japanese food off the table and walked to the kitchen to heat it up, "we were about to send out a search party to find you."

"Hn." was all my reply as I started to reheat my food.

"No, you hang up first." Kiba said with a smirk on his face. Naruto shut his binder and got off the couch.

"That reminds me…Sasuke called you." Naruto said to me. I rolled my eyes. How did Kiba's conversation match with Sasuke and mine's. Well…first of all: we never had phone conversations since we lived with each other and if we did, I don't think we would say 'no you hang up first' or 'I love you more'.

I got my food out of the microwave and went to the coffee table to eat.

"Okay…" Kiba said, "love you. No, I love you more. No you hang up." Kiba hung up the phone. I looked at him, "What? She hung up first." A smile appeared on his lips, "Bonfire in one week. We are all getting together before the concert."

"Right," I said, mostly to myself, "the concert. Toxic is the opening act baby! We go on a cruise in one week and two days…the cruise is three days long. We have a concert on the second night. Then we land at Fire Island. Get our own house…uh, beach house. We stay there for two weeks, having two concerts then and then coming home. Three days, a concert on the second night, ne?" Kiba nodded at me.

"Some one is smart."

"Well…I try." I sighed heavily and started to eat, "I will call Sasuke when I am finished eating." I said while noodles in my mouth.

"Whatever."

"What about these sleeping arrangements?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, "Oh. Right. Well…it is a one bedroom apartment." I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, coach for me?"

"No. Coach for Kiba."

"What?" Kiba asked angrily, "How come I get the coach? Men should get the only bedroom. So…you and Neko-chan share a room? That makes no sense."

"Aw, Inu-kun needs a hug." I said happily. Kiba ran off into the bed room, "Hey! Get out of my room." Naruto laughed. I sighed heavily, "I guess I should called Sasuke now."

"Sure. Do that." Naruto said to me, "The phone is over there." He pointed to the glass dining table which no one used. I grabbed the phone and decided to dial his cell phone.

He didn't pick up.

I sighed and then decided to call Sakura to see if she wanted to hang out tonight. I called her cell.

She didn't pick up.

I groaned and called Ino. She picked up.

"Mochimochi?" she asked. I mumbled a bit before talking.

"Hey, wanna hang out?" I asked her. I could tell that she got happy all of a sudden.

I wondered why.

"Hurray. Since Sakura left us--"

"Whoa. Wait. Now…where is Sakura?"

"I dunno. She left my house around seven after a phone call that she had and turned off her phone."

"Oh. I see." A hint of sadness in my voice.

"Ah, maybe we will go shopping. Is that okay with you Ai-chan?" I nodded my head.

"Okay, we shall go shopping."

"Great!"

"I will be over your house in ten, okay?"

"Okay! Come over quickly! We are all watching Sixth Sense." I nodded and hung up the phone without saying good-bye. I looked over at Naruto and he was eating my food.

"You and Sasuke have strange conversations." Naruto said to me. I smiled warmly. He stared at me strangely…it sort of reminded me of when Kiki screwed with my mind.

"I was talking to Ino, baka." I informed him, "Sasuke wouldn't pick up his phone."

"That's odd." I shook my head.

"No it isn't. I hardly keep my cell on anymore. But…I am going to Ino's house. I might sleepover so tell Kiba that he is lucky." I walked out the door.

"Have fun." I nodded at him.

"Kiss. Kiss Naruto-kun." I winked at him as he laughed and started back at eating my food.

ZzZ

When I got to Ino's, the gang was there (Excluding Sakura), and the movie just ended. Ino smirked as I came in without knocking.

"You were more than ten minutes." Karin informed me. I shrugged.

"I got lost." I said to them. My eyes dropped, I needed to tell someone. Someone. It is better them than I therapist…ne? I sat down on the Ino's lap who was sitting on the couch, "Guys," I cracked a bit in my voice as tears were trying to escape my eyes.

"Ai-chan?" Ten-ten asked me in a worried tone.

"I-I was almost raped today." There was gasps in the room.

"Ai-chan, you cant be serious." Ino said to me. I nodded at them, "Who did it?" I looked away from them and looked at Ino's white colored walls.

"A boy named Taku…I don't know him. He doesn't go to our school."

"How do you know his name?" Karin asked me.

"Kiki said his name." I felt Ino tense underneath me.

"_Her_." Ino said with acid in her mouth.

"Yeah…I know. She insisted it. I wish she was dead." No…I shouldn't wish she was dead. I wish that she was in the Sahara Desert…there is nothing there. She would die if she was there.

"You said you were _almost_ raped…what happened?" I told them the story and they added the gasps, gulps and nods when they were necessary.

ZzZ

"What about this?" Ten-ten asked as she came out of the dressing room which had a light purple bath cover than a door. We were picking out outfits for Dress Down Day which was the last day of school. That is when we all get to wear what ever we want. Ten-ten wore a dark purple strapless shirt which fit snug on her slender hips.

"Nah," I commented.

"Get spaghetti straps." Karin said.

"Hooker purple." Ino said flatly. Ten-ten huffed and went back into the dressing room.

She came out about three minutes later in a bright yellow short sleeve shirt that ended to her mid thigh with a white belt right under her chest.

"Hn." I commented.

"Get a nice blue color." Karin said.

"Hooker yellow." Ino said flatly. I looked at Ino and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think everything is a hooker color?" I asked Ino. Ten-ten huffed.

"You guys are no help at all." Ten-ten complained. I shook my head.

"I could care less about this. I mean, I am just going to throw on some black and go to school."

"Like your first day of school outfit?" I nodded my head.

"Exactly." Karin rolled her eyes at me.

"Just pick a outfit to make these losers happy." Karin said to me.

"Hey!" All the other girls yelled. I giggled and nodded at Karin.

"Alright, but you are paying." I said to her. She shook her head quickly.

"You wish." she murmured but I still heard her.

I went up to Ten-ten and told her to get a very light pink spaghetti strapped shirt. She found one and tried it on. It fit her tightly in the chest so it looked like she had bigger boobs but was snug in the stomach and waist. It fit her perfectly.

Ino and Hinata searched for my outfit. I said I wasn't going to wear what they give me on the last day of school so the splurged on getting me crazy things like tub tops, frilly lace skirts and half shirts. I tried them all on, each time coming out of the dressing room I got a laugh. So I kept on joking around. They gave me a silk blood red Chinese shirt with golden flower prints. I walked out with my hands clasped together like I was praying.

"Shi Ai Ying." I said in a fake accent. The girls laughed even though I said my name in Chinese.

"Ai, change out of that." Ten-ten said in between laughs. I nodded happily as I skipped back into my dressing room. I quickly changed out of it and my jeans and placed on a silk white kimono with a thick red sash right under my chest. The kimono went to my ankles. I walked outside and bowed slightly with my hands together like I was praying again.

"Kwamete idai na koofuku no keikaku. (I am extremely grateful)" They laughed again and I stood up, "Can you guys buy me this? I will wear it to the bonfire." Ino nodded.

"Good choice." She said to me.

ZzZ

Ten-ten sighed in frustration as she hung up her phone.

"Why the hell isn't she answering?" Ten-ten asked angry, "She is acting like you." I put my hands up in defense.

"Well…" I said with a little bit more highness in my voice than needed, "I am SO sorry that I keep my phone off."

"If you keep it off for a long time then it will get disconnected." Karin said as she flipped her phone shut, "Maye is partying with her boy." My eyes widened.

"Nani? What do you mean by _play_." Karin smirked.

"Don't worry Ai, she is only hanging out with him at her house with other friends."

"Are there any girls there?" The smirk on her face grew.

"There could be…but…why do you ask? You hang out with a lot of guys alone." I stuttered a bit.

"I-I, you know, I mean…uh…are you guys going to the bonfire?"

"Yes and you are changing the subject."

"So??"

"I think the bonfire will be fun." Hinata said quietly. Everyone nodded.

"Telling stories, singing songs, dishing out people." Ten-ten said as she imagined it. I started to too. It was almost fake, I couldn't see it. I couldn't see people came together and sing and dance and tell stories…not them. Probably my family.

My family…

I have no clue if they would either. My dad was fun and exciting most of the time, even when he gets drunk he cracks jokes. He doesn't care if I do something wrong like getting drunk or doing drugs. Is that a bad thing or a good thing?

My mother would be to up tight to go to a bonfire. But I think her boyfriend would. I think he was adventurous. I actually wonder what happened to him after my mother died…was he sad? My mother was overprotective though. If I went with her, she would put on bug spray and sun tan lotion (even at night) every five or ten minutes.

I just couldn't see any one who I knew that could have fun at a bonfire.

"I will call her one more time." Ten-ten said as she flipped her phone open and started dialing Sakura's number.

ZzZ

We walked into Ino's living room and planted blankets all around the room and stacked pillows. We all landed on the ground and cuddled close to each other. Since Sakura still wouldn't answer her phone we been leaving message after message. Prank call messages. 'Hey this is…' messages. Anything we could think of.

"Good night guys." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Good night Ai-chan." Ino said, "Good night Ten-ten."

"Good night Ino," Ten-ten chimed in, "Good night Hinata."

"G-Good nigh Ten-ten-chan." Hinata said sheepishly, "Good nigh Karin."

"Good night Hinata…" Karin said flatly, "Good night…hell would you guys shut up and go to sleep?"

We all laughed and slowly…one by one, we fell asleep.

**This SCREAMED filler…but what ever. And Maye…you don't die in this chapter or the next one…okay?**


	55. The One With The Fine, Fine Line

**Chapter 55 (woo!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.**

**Notes-**

**A HUGE game starts today for football. Kiki's school verses mine! And we won last year 49-0 so we WILL win this year. HELL YEAH! And now…in the future…we lost!! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FIVE YEARS!**

**And I have NO clue what I was on when I wrote this. I was extremely sick so I have no idea what the point of this chapter was.**

**And please review. I need some love!!**

**Maye: I will review!**

**Karin: same here!**

**I know you guys will but I want other people too. But you guys are my best friends.**

**Maye and Karin: WOOT! **

**Nymph: I ran away.**

**No! Come back!**

**Nymph:…too busy…making out with Kiba.**

**Inu-kun! Let her review!**

**Kiba: NEVER!**

**Any way…**

**Maye and Karin:… **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

…

"Wake up Ai-chan…Ai-chan?" I heard a girl voice call out to me. I opened my eyes slightly. Light poured into my eyes. I groaned.

"Five more minutes." I whined as I closed my eyes again. The girl shook me.

"Ooi! Come on. We are going to the baseball game." I opened my eyes.

"Base…ball? Never heard of it." Even though I have. I closed my eyes again. The girl shook me harder this time.

"It is against our rivals." I heard a different girl say. I opened my eyes for the last time. I sat up and saw that Karin was the original girl to talk to me. My eyes widened.

"Kari-chan…you called me Ai-chan." Karin looked away from me.

"So?" she spat.

"Call me that again!" I yelled happily.

"No!"

"Please."

"Get lost!"

"Ne, ne. Say it again Kari-chan."

"Go to hell Ai!"

ZzZ

The game was great. I love baseball…not as much as basketball though. I knew I could never play softball since I am always afraid that I would get hit. But I am okay at it in gym.

We all dressed in our colors (blue and red) then I started to complain why our uniforms are a gross light pink. They all just rolled their eyes at me and started cheering for Konoha. I shrugged and started too.

But when I was there, I didn't know who to cheer for. Mist VS. Konoha. I knew people on the Mist team and the Konoha team. Should I cheer for my original school or for my brand new one?

"Sakura still wont answer her phone? It is 1 in the afternoon. Where could she be?' I asked Ten-ten as she slammed her phone shut.

"Baka," Ten-ten whispered harshly to herself. I was remembering what happened last night. We went to the mall and…

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed out loud.

"What is wrong Ai-chan?" Ino asked me. I grabbed on to my hair.

"Man! I had something REALLY important which I forgot to do yesterday." I grabbed my phone, "Let me call my instructor, to see if I missed any thing." I dialed his number, for some reason, I knew it. It rang a couple of times till I heard.

"Mochimochi!" I cringed. That stupid loud and squeaky male instructor. But I have to live through it right now since I forgot to go to tango classes.

"Yes, uh…" I was thinking of how to put this so the girls didn't find out, "did my partner for uh, the class, come yesterday?" Hey, that was the best I could do.

"Oh! Yes, Uchiha-kun was with another girl though." My heart skipped a beat.

"Huh? Who?" I asked impatiently, "Some other girl from class?"

"No. Another girl. She had pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes and--" I dropped my phone on the ground. I didn't mean too but…he went with Sakura? Why? There is other girls there.

"_Hurray. Since Sakura left us--"_

"_Whoa. Wait. Now…where is Sakura?"_

"_I dunno. She left my house around seven after a phone call that she had and turned off her phone."_

That is why…it makes perfect sense. But, why wouldn't she pick up her phone later at night or in the morning or even in the afternoon now.

And for some odd reason, tears formed in my eyes.

I ran down the bleachers and grabbed my cell phone.

"Uchiha-kun? Uchiha-kun?" the instructor kept asking.

"I'm here. I'm here." I answered him, "Listen, I am not coming back."

"What? Uchiha-kun?"

"I am not an Uchiha. My name is Coddington Ai." I hung up the phone and started to run.

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan!" I heard Ten-ten screaming at me. I stopped and shot around to look at them.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Karin asked me.

"I need to go to Sasuke. It is important."

"Why? Let us drive you and--"

"Iya! I can run. I don't care. A 20 minute bus drive equals to a two hour walk. If I run, it will only be an hour." But I will use Rin. She will make me run extremely fast.

"Why Ai-chan?" Ino asked me.

"I know where Sakura had been all night." They stood there for a moment then gasped. They now knew that Sakura was with Sasuke. I didn't even say bye to them. I started to run, my own pace running.

/I cant believe it! Teme/

**Calm yourself Ai-kun.**

/Fuck, would you be mad if Yoru was with another girl/

**Of course but--**

/Exactly. Now, Rin, run/

Rin took over and started to run really fast. It almost felt like I was floating in the air. Like I was lifting off the ground. She ran for about ten minutes till she immediately made me gain control. So that meant I just suddenly stopped running. I tumbled on the street, getting cuts on my legs and arms. I stood up, after cursing mentally to Rin for doing that. I dusted myself off and looked at where I was.

I was at my new apartment.

/Rin…I didn't want to come here/

**You will see why I brought you here.**

I shrugged and walked to my door. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

I saw Naruto in the living room sitting on the couch with Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and…

Sasuke.

"How was it? I mean--" Naruto was about to go on, asking Sasuke a question when he noticed me and stopped. He smiled happily, "Neko-chan, you are home! Finally." I just nodded sheepishly and looked towards Sasuke. He didn't looked shocked, nothing. He looked emotionless.

"I am going into my room." I said in a monotone voice. I walked pasted them and into my new room. It was white and had two twin beds placed opposite from each other. I sat on the black one other than the red one. I didn't know which one was mine.

I was actually blasting Yuki-kun's music on my I Pod. I practically blasted the music in which he raps in. Then at one point of one of his songs, I forgot that people were there and I started to sing.

Then I paused my I Pod and started to sing another song. One that I will make up in my mind as I go along.

I started to think and then it came to me:

(Original Song: There's A Fine, Fine Line by Avenue Q)

There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.

My door opened slightly and I started to remember that I wasn't alone but I ignored it. I didn't care if they listened to my song. Tears actually started forming in my eyes from this song.

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

I was going to cry. I knew it. But why? This is extremely stupid. I cant believe myself.

There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

The words that spat out of my mouth were true. I mean, Sasuke never said that he loved me, so what is the point of loving him back? I knew he would go back to Sakura. I just knew it. I now got angry.

And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...

Tears poured out of my eyes but I was not sobbing. I wiped some tears away on my face. I should just give up on him. Forever.

There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.

Am I stupid? It is only tango classes.

You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...

I am extremely stupid. I am overreacting. Baka.

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

I am serious here. There is nothing wrong with him tangoing with another girl. Why am I so worked up about this. I had to dance with him when he was going out with Sakura. I am just overreacting.

I smiled and played 'Apache' by Sugar Hill on my I Pod. I laughed. It was just what I needed. It was a funny song, I knew all the moves to it. I remember in 7th grade, Zach, Kevin and Toru did this song for the talent show. You should have been there. (Look up Apache (Jump on it) Dance, totally unrehearsed... On You Tube and that is what the talent show was like. LOL) My sides really hurt that night. My friend Gina and I danced to a different song extremely sensually and all the guys whistled and the girl cheered for us for even doing it.

After an hour, I went outside into the living room still listening to that song.

"What cha listening to?" Kiba asked me.

"Apache." I answered cheerfully, "Dance with me Kiba!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to me.

"Nani? Dance?" I nodded my head.

"Yep. My brother and his friends did it. You know the dance to it?"

"I never heard of the song." I gasped over dramatically.

"You must be joking me! You must be shitting me. I cant believe you never heard of that song!!"

"Gomen." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well sorry. Damn you." I walked over to Sasuke and straddled myself on him. He smirked and I purred. I kissed him on the lips and the kiss soon became serious. I knew I didn't like this kind of stuff: kissing in front of a group of people. And he even tangoed with Sakura! Wait…calm yourself.

I stopped kissing him and stroked his hair.

"Hello Sasuke," I said plainly.

"Hey Ai…you should do that more often." Sasuke told me. I giggled a bit.

ZzZ

"Naru--" I stopped myself from talking.

It was close to 11 and I just came out from the bathroom, I was drying my hair because I just took a shower when I was going to say good night to Naruto. That is when I started to say his name but…he was taking drugs.

Not pot or weed. He was drinking Nyquil from the bottle. I think it was cherry flavor. I gasped.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" I asked him. He took the bottle away from his mouth and started stuttering.

"Uh…um…listen, Neko-chan." Naruto tried to explain but it was not working. I shook my head at him and smiled brightly.

"Aw, Naru-kun, you are sick? Then you should get better. I will see you in bed, good night." I lied to him with a fake joy in my voice. Why am I like this? To not get people mad at me…I lie to them.

I am alone in this world.

He never fixes that.

But…at least…he helps me…

Forget.

**OKAY! That is it. I am updating TOMORROW…I SWEAR to you!!!**


	56. The One With The Virgin

**Chapter 56**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all!!**

**Notes-**

**Any way, I was right…wasn't it? I promised that I would update the next day!! **

**Now…here is were the action all starts!**

_**Preview for the next chapters:**_

Hello, my name is Coddington Ai…

I have a…semi normal life…I guess.

I have a demon, named Rin. Or Ran…who knows which one is her real name.

But she helps me…

Know the truth.

My life is going to take a turn for the worst, I just know it.

That dream…

H…girl…dream…rain…death…

One HUGE secret will be revealed…

One secret…still a mystery.

Knowing that if I get too close to him…it is going to effect someone else.

Knowing that if I chose him…I will surly die a slow and painful death.

Knowing that if I chose to _love_ him…which I am close to…he will die…I will go crazy…

I will have to make that most dire decision of my life…

**Okay? How did that sound? Want to find out what happens? Then read!!! And review pretty please! I want someone to actually love me!**

**Any who, I am guessing that there is six or less chapters left. **

**You guys will HATE the ending…**

**ENJOY!**

…

I quickly made my way to the black twin bed. I kept lying to myself that he was sick and that is the reason why he was drinking toxic stuff. Is…is he trying to kill himself?

No way. No way…

Naruto came in about two minutes later while I curled into a tight ball, wanting the world to fade away from me. Naruto didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. This is how it starts.

This is how our friendship finally fades away.

The death close before me was terrible, but far more terrible that death was the dread of being misremembered after death.

ZzZ

I thought that night dragged on forever. I got myself up right when the alarm hit to 5:30 in the morning. Then, I decided to not get ready just yet, since I don't have to get to the bus till an hour and a half. I got up the courage to go into the living room. That is when I saw Kiba snoring there. A blue blanket blearily covering him. I tried to smile…but I couldn't. Before I knew it, my cell phone vibrated. A text message.

I walked up to my phone, which was on the glass dining room table which no one used, and decided to check it.

'Meet me outside'

It was by a number I didn't know. I had no clue weather to go or not. I was only in my pajamas which were yellow Capri sweats with a black baggy shirt.

I just followed my gut and went into my new room to grab my black converse. When I went outside, I saw a figure which was blocked out from no sun light. Well…it was still early in the morning.

"Ohayo…Ashley." the voice said. Then, I immediately knew who it was. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Make it quick, baka." I said rudely to Edward, "I don't have all day. We both have school soon."

"I am not going back." I was taking back by this.

"You must be joking me." I spat, "There is only three days left."

"I have something much more important to do." I raised one of my eyebrows and shifted to my left. I was getting pissed.

"Oh?" I said sarcastically, "you are just going to be with Hujuski. Aren't you?" I couldn't see his reaction. But I saw his eyes. A red color. They looked dead, un changed about what I said, "Eiji." His red eyes widened, "Don't fool me. Bring Edward out."

"He doesn't feel like it. Any way, Ashley, it was my idea to come out here and talk to you."

"Then what the fuck do you want? Edward is not dropping out of school for Hujuski."

"He has before."

"I don't give a fuck! He isn't leaving this time!!"

"Why are you concerned?" I stopped trying to argue. I just stood there. Why? Yes…why? Why don't I want Edward to go away from me forever. Again…? Is it--no. I am just fine without him. I needed to think of something.

"Only a chicken will leaving when only little time is left."

"Liar." I shifted to my right.

"I am leaving, I don't care if Edward doesn't come back or not. I am just fine with out him." I looked away from Eiji, hiding the hurt feeling in my facial expression. This whole world just doesn't understand…I just wish…some one…

Will love me.

"Liar." I still didn't look at him.

"I survived a year without him…and I survive the rest of my life. And further more--" I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence. Eiji pinned me to the side of the apartment building. I was about to growl but Rin hissed for me. Eiji looked me right in the eyes. That is when I realized that they were now a nice and warm gold color. But, still, his hands that pinned me seemed to freeze my whole body. Even though it was warm out side.

"You sure about that?" Edward asked me. I adverted my eyes away.

"Sure." I spat out. I noticed him smirk.

"I told you that you are a bad liar." He seemed to be getting closer to my face.

"Don't forget what you did to me." His face pulled back.

"I thought you forgave me? Remember?" I quickly remembered when I said that I forgave him. But those were stupid reasons, and I forgave those. I didn't forgive other things that still ticked me off.

"I did. But you killed my mother and father." I was talking about Kiba's parents. And because of that, he is living in this hell hole. That isn't such a bad thing. He took his hands off me.

"So…you found out." I looked at him. His long bangs were coving his eyes, "I didn't mean too. I was stupid back then. I mean, I was only following Doctor Hujuski's orders. He thought if I did that, you will come to him." I stayed quiet, "So when that didn't work…I was forced to take Ten-ten."

"Nani?" I asked him in shock, "You killed Kiba's parents after you kidnapped Ten-ten. I mean…" I trailed off, realizing what happened.

Edward killed my parents.

My REAL parents.

My throat was clogged and tears were about to pour into my eyes. Edward pulled me into a tight hug. That is when I lost it. My mind wondered. I was thinking into fantasy at the moment. My mind thought that Edward was my boyfriend and I just realized that my parents had died and it had nothing to do with him. I grabbed on to him tightly as I sobbed on his shoulder. I was originally thinking that he will just hug me and that is it. Yet, he whispered sweet things in my ear that made me stop crying sooner than I planned and wanted.

ZzZ

I didn't get into the apartment till we had ten minutes till the bus came. Kiba was out in the living room with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Oh," he said with his mouth filled with toothpaste, "there you are." I didn't say anything to him. I didn't even looked at him. I simply went into my new room which had no one in it and changed into my uniform.

I didn't want today to be here but it was. And I couldn't stop it.

Naruto and Kiba were out in the living room when I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I placed on heavy make up like I always do and went into the living room to join the guys.

"You finally get out." Kiba said happily to me. I just simply nodded and looked over at Naruto. He was looking at me for a moment but then adverted his eyes away.

Hit 1.

The bus ride seemed to be longer than the last bus I was on. My I Pod was turned off when I got a call from Ten-ten,

"Hai. Mochimochi." I greeted her.

"Ohayo Ai-chan. You will laugh at Sakura today." she informed me. I was confused so I decided to express that.

"What do you mean?"

"She is limping. It is so funny. She claims that she _fell down the stairs_." I hinted the sarcasm in her voice but I didn't know why. I just shrugged, even though she didn't see me.

"Well, okay then." she snorted at my answer. The radio was so loud and people were screaming that I could hardly hear her do that, "What?" I sounded a little ticked off.

"She _fell down the stairs_." Ten-ten said this even more slower like I was a two year old. Maybe I should be since there is nothing important about falling down a flight of stairs, "Whatever. You will see. Ja ne, Ai-chan." she hung up her phone before I could say anything else. I hung up my phone and decided to call Nymph.

It rang a couple of times then she picked up.

"Mochimochi?" she greeted me. I smiled.

"Ooi! When will Chi come over tonight?" I asked her, "I mean, today is the last day of Mist High. We should start on some new music to show Yuki-kun."

"Sure. Why don't you come over my house around seven."

"Okay. Well, I felt like calling you now cause I knew I would forget when I saw you at school."

"Bye,"

"Ja ne." I hung up the phone and looked at everyone on the bus.

There was a different atmosphere here. It was more…crazy, insane more or less. People through papers and screamed loud and obnoxious things and the music blasted on the bus. I think that this is too much of a hectic place for me to be. It felt like I was going to explode even sooner.

ZzZ

So much was happening now. I didn't know where to began. I don't know how to tell you. It basically started when I got into school. Sakura was limping.

"So…you fell down the stairs?" I asked as we all stood around in a circle. Sakura's legs crutched a little and her back looked like it was in pain. She seemed like a penguin when she walked and I found that quite funny. She only nodded at me while the rest of the girls smirk.

"Were the stairs big?" Ino asked with a sly smirk on her face. Sakura nodded happily. Why would you be happy? You fell down a big stair way.

"Were the stairs long?" Ten-ten asked with the same expression on her face.

"Oh yeah." Sakura answered happy. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them. Karin placed her hand on my shoulders and tsked.

"Ai, if you don't know now…you will never know." Karin informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"I am going to find Sasuke now…I didn't see him at all this weekend." I lied to them. I noticed Sakura's cheeks turn a little pink. I decided to ignore It. When I saw Sasuke talking to the guys I waved at him happily. He nodded his head towards me. I quickly ran up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Of course, knowing him, he made it more serious than it intended to. I wondered why he is like this. He never was. But sadly, it is REALLY turning me on. I rubbed up against him and I noticed that he smirked.

"Okay. Okay." Kiba said while he chuckled a bit, "No matter how much I like to watch this stuff, you guys need to stop." We broke our kiss but I still had my arms wrapped around his neck and I rubbed up once more against him.

"Why?" I asked him, "You don't like free porn?"

"Oh ha-ha." Kiba said sarcastically.

ZzZ

"I am telling you, Sasuke hates virgins. He loves girls who have action." Junko whispered slightly.

"He likes virgins!! BIRGINE!" Rika yelled, almost like a high pitch whining. The were seeing if Sasuke likes virgin women or non virgin women…of course. As you can tell. I was sitting with them again and I was drawing. I was sitting with them a lot lately. I just loved listening to Rika speak and laugh…it sounded so nice.

"I will figure this out." Nymph said as she sighed heavily. She looked behind her and screamed to the top of her lungs, "KIBA! Get your ass over here!" Kiba came over about a minute later.

"Yes my dear?" Kiba asked her.

"When you boys talk about sex…ask Sasuke if he likes virgin or non virgins."

"Oh, good, we are talking about it now." I looked at him.

"You guys are talking about sex?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"What Nymph just asked me, it sounded like you were talking about it too." I looked back down at the table.

"Just ask." Nymph commanded him. He just nodded and walked away.

Well…after school, I will know. I will know the truth now. I just have to wait two more hours till my faith.

ZzZ

Kiba came out five minutes after school ended. I was with Nymph and her friends Kiba noticed us and walked away from all of his friends. Nymph folded her arms across her chest and shifted to the side.

"So…" Sachi asked.

"What?" Kiba asked, "I was here to see my sweetie."

"No!" Nymph yelled angrily at him, "What is the deal with Sasuke?"

"Oh…yeah…he hates virgins now." I placed a frown on my face, "He dealt q with too many virgins apparently." I slouched.

"I feel so much better. Thanks Inu-kun." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You a virgin, Neko-chan?" I nodded my head.

"I told you guys."

"You still are/ I thought you would have had sex with Sasuke before." I shook my head.

"I'm going, okay? I will see you Nymph later, ne?" She shook her head, "Bye!" Rika jumped up and drown waving goodbye. I was walking along when I noticed Edward leaning against the school with a;; baggy black clothes. I rolled my eyes at him. When I walked past him, he pulled me into a deep hug.

"Hello you." He said as he sniffed my hair. I hugged him back.

"Hello back." I said happily. There is something about him…something.

That makes me smile.

"What's wrong? Edward asked me. He pulled away slightly. Ah, might as well tell him.

"Sasuke, my _boyfriend_, doesn't like virgins." I said. He smirked.

"And you are a virgin…of course." I nodded my head. He leaned me against the wall and placed both of his hands beside my face, "I can teach you…"

"E-Edward…you are not a virgin?" He shook his head, "What happened?"

"What is with that sentence."

"That is right." I said when it hit me. "You had sex with Kiki."

"So," His face went to my ear, "you want it?" My cheeks turned into tomatoes. Oh, god. Does he have to do this? He chewed a little on my ear, "So?" We stood in silence as he was kissing my neck.

"Yes." I said in whisper. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Yes." I said louder. He smirked. Then went close to my ear.

"Don't worry, by tonight, you will not be virgin."

Indeed…he was right.

**Yeah, okay. There is nothing to say. LOL. Bye!**


	57. The One With The Poem

**Chapter 57**

**Notes-**

**Sasuke should die. Ha! But…he is a main character but, sorry. And I didn't realize how deep I was getting into this. But, that was basically the WHOLE point. Since now she has to chose. Muhaha.**

**And don't worry, Sasuke shall be punished. He-he.**

**Info:**

**Reviews: 182 (remember when I said I needed 200?? COME ON PEOPLE LOOVVEE!)**

**Favorites: 21 (…………wow………)**

**Alert: 17 (another…………wow………)**

**And…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO AND MAYE-CHAN!!!!!**

_**WARNING**_**: this mentions sex for some part so sorry…after this I shall NEVER mention it again. Sorry for you Catholics. (I believe in God but the rest I am not sure of so I am not Catholic) **

**Okay!**

**ENJOY!**

…

I curled up into a ball facing away from him. What have I just done? I did the worst thing possible. And I thought I hated the guy. I wasn't even married. I am ruined. I am cold. My stomach is in great pain. Isn't this suppose to be one of the greatest things to happen to you. All that I know is that my cherry is popped and wrecked…as what my sex ed teacher told me. So, is this it? Is this my fate?

I didn't even know what time it is, but I remember hearing my cell phone ring. Nymph must be calling me. I must be late…why?

Why must I suffer this? I didn't want this to happen.

I think, I think…

I love him.

The only thing I could do is to quickly grab my clothes and place them on quietly so I don't wake him up. I didn't know how long it has been since I accidentally fell asleep along with him. I grabbed my phone,

6:30 PM

SHIT!

I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran out of there.

ZzZ

Once I was outside, I called Nymph. When she picked up, she was laughing. Even though I was late and she knew who was calling her.

"Mochimochi." She said in between laughs. I quickened my pace to get out of the lab (which that is where they were). It was cold and damp. I was in the basement again.

"Hello, Nymph, I am kinda lost here. I will be over your house as soon as I can." I told her. She snorted.

"No need to lie to me baka." I raised an eyebrow as I quickened my pace even more when I heard something.

"What do you mean?" I whispered harshly.

"I saw you and Eiji kissing…I know what you did." A huge blush was placed all over my cheeks. Shit. She saw me…wait…did anyone else see, "Don't worry. No one was with me." Holy crap! Did she just read my mind, "What happened with Sasuke." I sighed heavily.

"Long story short, I need practice."

"Ah." Nymph said, "Chi and I are just writing stupid things."

"Hn. Okay. I just got out now." I lied, "I will be there as soon as I can."

"Does your back hurt?"

"Uh…no, why do you ask?"

"I will explain later." with that, Nymph hung up her phone.

"Well." I said over dramatically as I closed my phone. Now…I needed to find some way to get out of here. I remember when I was trying to find Ten-ten but I was so busy trying to find her that I don't remember which ways I turned to. I decided to take out my I Pod and listen to the song, 'Boston' by Augustana. This song soothed me and I actually started to sing with it.

ZzZ

I didn't get to Nymph's house till about 7:10. Her and Chi were watching MTV which had music videos on as they sipped on some Coke. They threw me and can and I started watching it with them.

"So…" Chi began, "does your back hurt?"

"Now that I think of it," I informed them, "it is starting to."

"Eh, just use the excuse that you fell down the stairs last night at Nymph's house." I stopped sipping my Coke, my eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"Just use the excuse that you fell down the stairs last night at Nymph's house."

"So Sakura had sex." I whispered but apparently Chi and Nymph heard me. Nymph chuckled while Chi snorted and sipped on her Coke.

"Sakura had sex?" Nymph asked me. I placed my hand to my lips, then quickly pulled away. I was shocked that she heard me and what I did before that now disgusted me to a point that my stomach was churning.

"Yeah," I breathed, "she used that excuse and said that stairs are long and big--" Chi and Nymph cut me off by laughing. I just blushed since I just now realized what she meant. Karin was wrong though, saying that if I didn't know now, I shall never. But now I do know. Chi smirked.

"So, where your stairs long and big?" She asked me. The blush on my face grew which made the girls laugh even more.

"I am NOT talking about it."

"Oh come on!" Nymph complained, "Girls talk about this shit all the time." (True…that is what all my friends, even the guys, talk about so that is probably why I am on this subject. Gomen.)

"Yeah. Give us details." Chi agreed. The blush grew.

"N-No!" I spat out.

"Oh come on!" Nymph complained again. I pointed at her.

"Hey! You told me nothing about Kiba." I pointed to Chi, "You told me nothing about Itachi."

"Why would I say anything about Kiba…he is your roommate."

"Why would I say anything about Itachi…he is, like, your father." Chi pointed out to me. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine. Nothing about Eiji." I said to them with a smirk on my face. The girls looked at each other, then at me. Chi sighed heavily.

"Fine."

Nymph rolled her eyes.

"I guess so." Nymph agreed.

"Okay, Nymph-chan, you first." I said. She seemed taken back at this and actually blushed slightly.

"WHY ME?!" She yelled at me. I giggled.

"Aw, come on." She sighed heavily.

"Fine, fine."

I smirked and then got grossed out at how much detail Chi and Nymph put into their stories and how they said how great it was. I just cant understand…I was in a lot of pain.

"That is how it is suppose to feel." Chi explained to me. I was more confused than ever now. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then how the hell do you guys like it so much?" I asked them angrily. Nymph giggled slightly.

"Well, in the beginning." Nymph informed me.

"Then it is suppose to feel great," Chi added on.

"You guys are strange." I commented. How could you…wait…let me rephrase that: Why _would_ you want to do that again. I didn't even know how he actually get me to say yes. Even if Sasuke did that I would say that it is going to fast. Then, am I being serious here?

That I don't love him anymore?

Peshaw! Yeah right. I am still head over heels for that teme. But…I don't know. All that I know is that I am not doing that AGAIN! At least not till I am married.

"Now…Ai-kun," Chi said with a smile on her face (which is rare), "what happened with you?" A blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Uh…uh…" I stuttered.

"Tell us." Nymph egged me on.

That is when my cell phone rang.

"Hold on guys." I said to them.

/Thank you! Thank you to whoever is calling me/

I picked up the phone.

"Mochimochi." I greeted.

"OMFG," I heard Ino say on the other side of the line. I twitched. God…someone using that line, "I NEED to tell you something!!"

"Alright, alright." I said, "Calm down Ino-chan. Now…what happened?"

"Sakura had sex…yeah,"

"I knew that."

"Oh, well, you seemed so clueless with the whole stairs thing. Any way, we know who she had sex with." I gasped.

"No way, who? Who?" She seemed to hesitate.

"We are trying not to make you mad…"

"Aw, Ino-chan, I will not be mad at you."

"Oh, I know that. I am talking about two people you will be mad at." I rolled my eyes. Getting mad that she wasn't getting to the point.

"Come on, Ino, tell me!" I heard her sigh.

"Alright. Sasuke." I sat there for a minute. She seemed to say it so fast, I wanted to make sure that she didn't say my boyfriends name.

"What did you say?" I heard her sigh again.

"Sasuke. Sakura had sex with Sasuke. There! I said it! Happy?!" I heard her 'happy' faintly, some other people might have been with her. I stuttered now, on the verge of tears.

"Are you serious?"

"Gomen!" I dropped my phone. Chi and Nymph just looked at me.

"Ai…are you okay?" Nymph asked me. A couple of tears rolled down my cheeks. Damn you tears! Chi walked up to me and kneeled down to pat me on the back lightly.

"I guess I disserve it though." I whispered, "I cheated on him too with Eiji. How could this happen. Is it because I moved away. Are we not meant for each other?" I knew that Ino was still on the phone but I didn't really care. I grabbed my phone and hung up on her, "Why? I didn't want this to happen." I cried.

ZzZ

When I got back to my apartment around nine, I put on a fake smile. That is it, put on a fake smile to the rest of the world. Act like everything is the best in your life. That nothing can get better than were you are now. So, I smiled at them as I walked in.

Naruto was the only one who was sitting on the couch. His arms were folded against his against his chest and he looked pissed. So…did he find out about me and Edward?

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked me angrily. Bingo. I knew it, that is exactly what my parents would ask me. I placed a frown on my face and placed my hands behind me. Which is a habit now since when I was little and my father yelled at me, he would spank me afterwards. Now, it is just a habit to place my hands behind my back if the other person started yelling at me.

"At Nikki's." I answered truthfully to him, "Kiba would have known…Nikki told him."

"He said that he didn't know where you are."

"W-why are you yelling at me? What did I do?!"

"You…" he stopped and just looked away, "I am leaving." He got up. I quickly went over to him and stopped him.

"Iya! Please! Naruto! Don't act like this. You are acting like my father. Please…don't." I said to him. He pushed me out of the way and my back banged into the glass table. Luckily it didn't break. I yelped in pain.

Hit 2.

Naruto noticed this and ran up to me.

"Oh my god! Neko-chan, are you okay?" He asked me, sort of sounding like he was in a rush. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I slapped his hand away.

"I don't need help." I tried to get myself up but I winced in pain.

"Gomen Neko-chan. Can you forgive me." I nodded slightly.

"Uh…Naruto, can you help me to bed. I can hardly move." Naruto just nodded and picked me up carefully bridal style.

ZzZ

The next day at school, Naruto followed me everywhere while I limped to my classes. He held my books and when someone asked me what happened, he would reply:

"I accidentally pushed her into a glass table."

He did this for me and didn't care if he was late for his classes. He was sent to the principal three times and since there was only one more day of school left, he got a lunch detention. I sort of owe him now.

I now in my English class, I was so happy that this was before lunch. Now Rika and I have something to talk about since she likes talking about sex. We had poems due today and we are suppose to present them today since tomorrow we have no classes. Cha! A picnic all day. But I made sure to stay away from Sasuke at the moment. He cheated on me, I cheated on him. Fair? No…it shouldn't be. I had this feeling in my heart.

Guilt.

It must be my fault that he did that with Sakura.

I noticed someone next to me other than Gaara, who I was talking to. I turned to my side and saw Edward.

"What are _you_ doing here, Edward?" I asked him, "I mean…I thought you weren't coming back." He smirked.

"I saw you today. You were limping." He informed me. I blushed then realized something and smirked.

"Naruto pushed me into a glass table." He frowned, "If you don't believe me, ask Naruto. He will tell you."

"Do you want me to kill him?" No I frowned.

"Huh?"

"You know I can do that. He hurt you." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Calm yourself. I am not going out with you or anything. I mean," I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "what happened yesterday was nothing to me. Other than an extreme pain through out my body." I pulled away.

"I care about my friend." I couldn't help but to smile at this.

"You're strange Edward."

The annoying teacher came in and as always, the class sighed heavily but the teacher smiled and cheered to us,

"Hello!" She rang in English, of course, "Who would like to go first?" I looked around the room to see that no one raised their hand. The teacher, for the first time, sighed, "If no one raises their hands then I am collecting them all and making it worth ½ of your final grade." That is when everyone raised their hand.

I was the sixth person to go. I got up and went to the front of the class. I was always nervous to do this. Man. But I will be at a concert later.

This project was about that we can write about whatever we want about ourselves. Some people wrote stories about when they were little. But, I wrote something different and I was afraid to share. I wrote about what I like and what I don't like. I sighed heavily and began:

(Help from friend and other people…)

"I like going on walks ... I like holding hands. I like going to the beach, no matter what time it is. I like looking at the stars and I love hiking. Camping is one of my favorite things to do -- especially in the summer. I love falling asleep in the arms of someone who makes me smile ... and I love waking up in his arms as well. I like being kissed on the forehead and having my back rubbed. I love massages no matter who they're from. If you give me one, I will melt. Guaranteed.

I love taking pictures; I don't like when people complain that I take too many. I love laughing, I love being a dork, I love when people aren't afraid to be a dork sometimes! I love scrap booking. I love to swim and be in the water and I love board games.

I love to sing, even though I'm not very good at it. If you ask me to sing for you, I probably won't. It has to be spontaneous. Music is important to me. I love writing letters to friends. I love getting mail, but I like sending it even more. Writing is my passion. Even simple language can be beautiful.

I believe in mistakes…everyone has to make them in order to grow...I am much harder on myself than anyone else.

I have strong opinions ... I will share them, but only when I feel so inclined. Generally speaking, I think before I speak. Sometimes. :) I want to let people in, but I have my walls up too high and when people cant tear them down it scares them away. I hate that. Don't be put off by my apparent shyness ... because shy is the last thing to describe me accurately. I love when people open doors for me and pull out my chair for me ... but I usually forget and try to do it myself. I want to be respected -- I want my feelings to be respected and my thoughts to be respected.

I'm not always as confident as I seem ... there are many nights and many days when I cry.

I love being held. Sometimes I don't want to talk about what is bothering me ... sometimes I just want a hug ... someone who will let me cry. I like when people cry in front of me -- when people aren't afraid to show what they're really feeling. Even though that is a very difficult thing for me to do. I don't like when people run from their true feelings because it doesn't do anyone any good. But I know that I do it too.

I wear my heart on my sleeve, but I am not naive. I know what it feels like to be completely broken and I am all too familiar with what it means to be hurt. I know what it's like to see something funny and not laugh. I've been taken advantage of, cheated on, and emotionally, and physically abused. My feelings have been blatantly disregarded. But I still believe that all people are good at heart ... and though I know I trust much less now...I have not completely lost all faith in everyone. And I do believe that one day there will be a special boy that will teach me to trust again.

I know nothing about fixing cars. I am such a girl when it comes to that. I know how to put gas in a car and I know how to check the oil. But that's the extent of it. But I LOVE old mustangs. 1967 Mustangs to be exact.

I love running...especially at night. I like playing all kinds of sports, even though I'm not very good. :) My nails are not my top priority -- they never will be. I might paint them ... but once I do, the polish will stay on until it wears off, or I'll go get them done. But rarely. :)

I love long showers and the feeling of my teeth after they have been brushed. I do not like the dentist or the doctor ... I'll probably bitch about going to both of them, no matter how necessary it might be. Needles are a phobia -- so are spiders and bugs of any kind. Buzzing is my least favorite sound and it can easily drive me insane. If there is a bee in the room, don't expect me to pay attention to anything else. I know...such a girl.

I like Shakespeare, even though I don't completely understand him. But I think that's what I like so much about him. I love to learn -- I ask a lot of questions. Even if you honestly don't know, I will probably continue to ask until you give me an answer. I'm very gullible. I like things that make you think, things that make people re-examine their beliefs...or at least make people try to understand yours.

I'm comfortable talking openly about sex, even though I might blush a little. :)

I do not like being told things just to make me happy. I would rather be told the truth and be hurt than be "protected" and happy. I overreact sometimes. Don't be afraid to tell me I'm wrong or out of line. I like people who are strong enough to face me when I'm raging. Raging sounds a little extreme. Maybe I'm a little dramatic too. :)

When I'm hurt, I withdraw. I threaten to run away from the situation that is causing me pain. I need to stop that.

I love just going with the flow ... I don't always want things planned out. But some days I'm a huge planner. I'm indecisive -- (can you tell?) there are too many things I would really like to do ... and I'm afraid you won't like what I choose.

I'm afraid of people not knowing how much they mean to me. I'm afraid of drowning, of choking and of not understanding. Because of things in my past, it scares me when people touch my neck...I am trying to get over it, but unfortunately that's where some trust issues come in.

I'm not afraid to be myself or of interacting with people who are different than me. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm wrong.

My family and friends are the most important people in the world to me.

I like hot popcorn and brand new sharpies. I love paper and journals. I'm a huge packrat. I love the smell of new cars ... I love chex mix. I love pajamas (even though I sleep in nothing) ... I love having my hair in a messy bun. I love being comfortable and I love being told that I'm beautiful, even if I'm in pajamas and my hair is a mess. I am just as comfortable in a skirt as I am in pajamas. I hate feeling useless. I love staying up late and I love sleeping. Coloring is fun. I am horrible at drawing. My dogs are brats, but so much fun.

I love kids. I want 3... at least. My favorite color is black... I don't like math ... I don't understand science. I love reading for hours on end ... especially outside on a sunny day. I love the sun ... I love being warm. I love playing in the rain and sitting outside when it's stormy. But I love getting my clothes soaked from the rain. I like making snowmen and snow angels ... and I like the handprints in the middle when I get up.

I support and appreciate people who can argue their point in an educated manner, who have a logical reason for things -- even if I don't agree. I'm trying to learn how to disagree without being disagreeable and I admire people who know how. I also admire people who can hula. :) I want to go to Hawaii just to learn to hula...he he. I like mismatched decorations and sappy letters. I love to cuddle. I love being close. I love having friends and I love laughing with my friends. Christmas and Thanksgiving are my two favorite holidays. I love holidays because they bring people together. I admire integrity and honesty -- I love when people aren't "too tough" to forgive. I love best friends and old friends ... and I love when new friends become old friends.

Florescent lights always make people look weird and I don't understand why stores always put them in dressing rooms. There are a lot of clothes I am too self conscious to wear ... a lot of clothes I don't think I can pull off. But sometimes I'll try. I love lots of lotions and shampoos ... especially the Victoria's Secret line. My favorite is Love Spell. I love laughing so hard I cry. I like the taste of coffee. I will always think I should lose some weight. I'm not unhappy with the way I look, but I don't always think I'm pretty. If you tell me I look good and I disagree, I'll probably tell you ... but I'm not fishing for compliments. I'm not asking you to roll your eyes and think that I'm doing it because "it's a girl thing." I'm telling you because there are certain days and moments when I really don't feel pretty.

I believe in love. Real, true, amazing, passionate love. Despite being hurt by love in the past. I believe in myself ... I believe in other people. I will never give up on the people I really care about. I believe in God and I know He will never give up on me ... even if I break His heart a thousand times.

I could fill a book with my thoughts ... and someday I will.. I love the city ... but I like visiting my family in the country (in Georgia). I want to be a wife and a mother. I want to help others ... starting with my friends and family. I want to love others ... starting with myself.

I love blankets -- even in the summer. I love fans ... even in the winter. Fresh air cures just about anything. I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason ... that it is up to us to discover that reason ... and that more often than not, we won't understand ... even if we find an answer. Regardless, I believe that everything works out for the best. Always.

In the words of Langston Hughes --  
"I like to eat, sleep, drink, and be in love.  
I like to work, read, learn, and understand life"

I think clichés are amusing and though I feel weird using them to justify things, I do anyway. But only sometimes.

I don't like wearing shoes, but I think my feet are ugly. I wear flip flops all the time, even when it's raining. In Georgia I was able to wear flip flops year round because it didn't snow, but here in Konoha that's not possible:) I like making sandcastles and playing in the ocean. I'm bad at foreign languages.. I can't dance the best, but I love to do it. I LOVE Hardcore music. It's my favorite.

I like people who can make me laugh ... I love making people laugh.

I don't blush easily, but if I do, it means something.

I like people who make me think about things ... I'm not afraid to laugh at myself ... I have a hard time letting go and when I love, I love deeply. I'm sincere and genuine ... and I like people who are sincere and genuine. I like people who respect themselves. If you give me the chills ... if I let you kiss me ... it always means something.

If you hurt me ...my first reaction is to run away. I am trying to stop that. But again, its the trust thing.

I have never been given flowers. Ever. I'd rather have a picnic in the park than go to a fancy restaurant. I like homemade cookies. I'd rather give you something sentimental than something practical ... but I'm not against practicality. If I'm shopping and something cute catches my eye and makes me think of you, chances are ... you'll be receiving it shortly thereafter. Cute gifts are great…

I would rather carry out the plans than create the plans. I love beginnings, but I know that endings have to come before beginnings can happen. Some of the most beautiful things in my life have ended ... but endings bring about strength and teach lessons that could never have been learned otherwise. And I can definitely appreciate that."

I sighed again and went back to my seat. The class was quiet and I hated that. That is when my teacher started clapping happily, than everyone else did.

"Go Cat Women!" Some people cheered for me.

I smiled.


	58. The One With The Suicide

**Chapter 58**

**Disclaimer: Okay! You have been here 58 times…what do you think I would say?? Hmmm?**

**Notes-**

**Yeah, gomen, but I am taking Sex Ed so I have so much information that I place it in my stories. I said that after this it will be on the down low here. Okay?**

**And YEAH I KNOW!! IT IS AWESOME! I love you guys so much that it is insane:**

**Reviews: 200 (YEA HOO!)**

**Favorites: 23**

**Alerts: 17**

**And Packardball: then you shall LOVE the ending. LOL. I said that some people will hate the ending but oh well. Sasuke doesn't die but something bad happens to him…and lots of other people.**

**OKAY, **

**1. I have a HUGE paper cut on my index finger. Blah. **

**2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYE!!!**

**3. READ Packardball's NEW story. The show is Slayers. Okay…I hope you guys review the story. It is good!**

**4. I had a pep rally…and I dance at it!! The HUGE bleachers were SOO filled that people were crouching underneath the bleachers to see, people were sitting on others shoulders, people were in the fire exit, track field…it was AWESOME. Damn, I danced in front of over 1500 people!!! **

**5. HOMECOMING!! (it sucked! The guy who I had a crush on grinded on another girl…I got so mad that I even cried)**

**Well…**

**ENJOY!**

…Life…

Is it pointless?

Or is there something drastic that I am missing?

At one moment: you are on top of the world.

The next: you are on the street, bagging for money.

Is it pointless?

I was happy when Lunch rolled around but when Rika and I were talking, we talked about her dog. I actually liked this conversation a lot better. But during it, I wanted to scream, I wanted to break down and cry. I didn't want to be in this world any more. What he did to me…what I did to him…it is a secret. One that was kept then told, but should I say mine? No. Let it live longer.

This secret will rot in me. This curse shall be the one to kill me.

By the end of the lunch period…after I faded away from everyone. I knew, I knew what has become of me now.

I am dead.

ZzZ

I went to Nymph's house afterwards and we just sat there on the couch. Nymph was sipping on soda and I did nothing. We sat there for two hours. The TV wasn't even on. It was like we were both extremely tense. Like waiting for a blood test or something.

Chii…

I don't understand what is going on. Edward…

…he…

…just had this scent...

"I love you."

Love.

Edward said that.

He said: "I love you."

"Ne," Nymph said after five more minutes of awkward silence, "humans are allowed to live for themselves…whoever they may be. You're fine just the way you are. No matter what happens." I looked over at her. She was already looking at me. She took a sip from her drink. I could tell that this probably took her forever to figure this out. I have to give her credit for that. Even though my eyes are completely dead.

I didn't say anything back though. But we continued to look at each other for some time now. I had no clue how long. I rolled my head and looked up and her white ceiling. The wooden ceiling fan was going off.

"I don't think it is a bad thing being myself. But…" I whispered slightly to her. I hope she heard me. We sat in silence for another minute. How painful it was when I heard the clock tick every second. I could tell that Nymph wanted me to finish. I just didn't know what to say. Another minute, "my current self isn't Ai as far as my friends are concerned. This is a sin I should be punished for."

"So…Sasuke cheating on you _before_ you cheated on him is what you got coming?" I didn't say anything back. I didn't look at her. I didn't move an inch. I just sat there, staring at the ceiling. Another minute. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"I have nothing," I whispered again, "not Naruto, not Kiba, not Edward, not Sasuke. There's nothing that belongs to me. Not even myself."

ZzZ

I looked at them with a blinding glare. We are in a room. It has book selves filled with worthless books about science and technology. The room had windows but the shades were pulled down.

Sitting on top of a metal experiment table were two boys. They had smirks on their faces. One had long black hair that was dusty with red piercing eyes while the other had skater hair long brown with blonde highlight hair with cloudy red eyes. I wondered why they were cloudy though. I stood a few feet away from them.

"So…what did you want to ask?" asked the black haired boy. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Why did you kill him?" I said with my teeth together. There eyes widened at my question. The brown and blonde haired boy's lips quivered. A moment of silence was all I could stand for at the moment, "Why did you kill him?" I repeated myself.

"No comment." Another moment of silence. I looked at the cold ground.

"So you are not denying that you killed him." The black haired boy jumped off from the table.

"It is not like Brisk and I did it, though."

"What are you people?" Brisk swung his feet back and forth, "What do they want from me?"

"Have you asked him?" Brisk asked me. I stood there in silence. The blacked haired boy got the hint.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked me. I gulped, "He is yours…isn't he?" I breathed heavily in and out. Afraid that I might cry again.

"That guy…" I spat, "that guy has nothing to do with it!" The door swung open. The boys stood next to each other and a man walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ran." the man said. I looked at him in shock. I don't even know this guy.

He had red hair that went to his back with a long black jacket and baggy black pants. I couldn't see what color his shirt is or what it even looked like. Who is this guy?

"Are you hurt?" The red haired man asked me. I stood there blankly. He looked at me. The color of his shirt was white and it was a little too short for him, "These guys are allies to the ones who killed him. What should I do?" Brisk jump off from the table, "Fight?" I gasped slightly but then I shook my head. I noticed that he smirked, even though I looked over at Brisk and the other boy, "I only fight for you, Ran."

"What will you do? Will you fight? Or wont you?" Brisk asked us as he placed his hand on his hip. I clutched my teeth shut. Brisk only smirk, "Now I shall kill you." I slammed my eyes shut and awaited death. This cant be happening.

No way…no way…

I heard screaming. Originally, I thought it was me. The screaming bleed through my ears. I landed on the ground and placed my hands over my eyes. After a couple of pitching screams…they faded.

I didn't know how long it was that it was silent. I didn't have the guts to open up my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I shot my eyes opened and looked around. Only to see the red haired man right in front of the door--which was now open--ready to leave. I took a quick scan around the room to not see Brisk or that other boy any where. I tried to stand up, but when I did, I feel right back on my butt, "Do you need help?" I just looked at him. He didn't move.

"D-did you kill…them?" I asked him slightly.

"No. Not yet…they are unconscious. You want me to kill them?" I quickly shook my head and looked away.

"Ne…where am I?" I looked over to the right of me to finally see Brisk and that other boy. They were unconscious, lying on top of each other.

"The Lab…" I looked over at him. Shit. Why am I here? It is light outside. I wondered if it was the last day of school already or if it is still the same day here. Is it June 19th or 20th?

"What date is it?" I whispered to him. His eyes widened slightly.

"June 30th…why?" I wanted to gasp but I just couldn't, "You knew what the date was this morning, Ran." I kept staring at him, "You remember why you came to see these brats?" Staring, "Tooya."

"What…"

"My name is Tooya. You came to see Mondovi and Brisk since what they did to the people who you knew."

"Who?" He sighed heavily.

"Edward. Naruto. Sakura. Ino. Kiba. Sasuke."

"What--" he cut me off before I could even ask the question.

"Dead." Tears started to pour down my eyes without warning. I stood up and started to weep. I quickly stumbled and slammed my hands on the table.

"Don't say that!" I screamed at him, "I heard that word too many times in my life." Tooya just turned around and walked out the door. My tears rolled down my cheek and landed on the metal table, "Why does everything that has to do with me so screwed up?"

ZzZ

"Ai…?" I heard someone call to me. I opened my eyes. My vision went in and out. I was still at Nymph's house. Tears were pouring down my eyes. Nymph was at the coffee table writing some lyrics. I looked down at her while she was looking at me, "You were crying." I looked away from her. Too afraid to say that most of our friends will be dead in less than ten days. Nymph tapped her pencil on the coffee table, "How does this sound?"

ZzZ

Nymph could tell that I was upset and didn't seem to get any better. Apparently, it was pissing her off. We finished a song and I did feel a little better. This song, we will sing in front of the whole school tomorrow. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes till Nymph sighed heavily.

"We need to get out." Nymph said plainly to me. I looked at her.

"Nani?" I said slightly.

"You know," she rolled her eyes, "lets go out clubbing." Clubbing, eh? Never done that before. Maybe this could get interesting.

Nymph brought me to her room to try on some clothes so we can go without wearing our uniforms. I noticed when we got into her closet, there were verity of colors placed in there.

Nymph quickly grabbed a no sleeve blue long shirt with had a dark blue belt right underneath the chest. She handed the shirt to me and I tried it on right in front of her. She didn't say anything but pulled out dark jean hip huggers. Then white sneakers. I tried them all on and only at this, she nodded at me.

Nymph put on a pink tank top with black silk pants and black three inch high heels.

We both straighten our hair and placed on make-up. Mine was eyeliner, mascara on both top and bottom lashes, crystal blue eye shadow with white eye shadow right below my eyeliner and right in the crease of my eye.

"Alright," Nymph said afterwards, "Let's go already."

"Where?" I asked her. She looked at me like I am crazy.

"Aqueous." I was about to say something till she answered it for me, "I know, Chi shall met us there. And have some freaking fun. God." I nodded at her and we both walked out of the house.

ZzZ

The music was blasting when Chi, Nymph and I walked in. We needed to bring in our school Ids to prove that we were teenagers and not kids. Except Chi brought in her license. This club was for teens and young adults. They served non alcoholic drinks and everything.

So…

This is how it went:

Everyone in the club dance to Soulja Boy.

Nymph, Chi and I grinded together (lots of girls did that together)

Grinded with some guys (even though I still don't know how to do it)

Had about five virgin Hurricanes.

My I Pod broke (A/N: that happened in real life too. I was SO mad)

And cried during 'Big Girls Don't Cry' (I guess I'm not a big girl)

Chi and Nymph went away when that song came on. I think they went to go and get something to eat. I thought I was now happy but I sat on a bench, tears dripping down from my face. Along with my mascara and eyeliner.

Someone came up to me then and sat down next to me and placed their hand on my knee. I shot my head over to look at him and was about to scream but it only came as a whimper in my mouth.

"Tooya!" I screamed to him. His eyes widened.

"How do you know me?!" He asked while yelling. I now officially started to cry. He pulled me close to him as I started to sob.

The shocking part was, that when that song was over, I stopped crying. It was very odd. I pulled away from him and he still had a shocked face on. He wore all black. He shook his head slightly.

"How do you know me?!" He yelled over the music again.

"I--I…" I couldn't finish my sentence since I just finished crying and that the music was getting too loud for me to speak. Tooya grabbed on to my hand.

"Come with me!" He yelled as he pulled me up and I started walking with him.

He brought me out side. The air was cold and icy for some odd reason. He threw off his leather jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I murmured an 'arigato' to him. He pulled me to a bench in front of the club. He sighed heavily and repeated himself again.

"How do you know me?" He asked me. I now sighed heavily to him. I rested my head on my hands.

"Ne, Tooya--" I began but he cut me off.

"What is your name?" I shifted my head slightly to look at him. Since in my dream I lied about my name, why don't I now?

"Ran. My name is Ran Mikage."

"Tooya Barbuda. Now go on Ran."

"Okay, well, I had a premonition. I had a couple and they all come true."

"And I was in this one?" I nodded my head.

"My friends got killed. Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke. There was boys named Brisk and Mondovi who were allies to the killing of my friends. I just--" Tears started to form in my eyes again. He rubbed my back slightly. I decided to tell him my whole entire story. He nodded when he needed to and said some side comments. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pills in a small plastic bag and some white powder, "Drugs?" I squeaked. He shrugged.

"More or less. I mean, if you want." He said. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head slightly.

"I-I don't understand you."

"Look…your life sounds extremely screwed up. If you want, if you don't want too see your friends die. I mean, if you don't want to see me again. Take these. It will make you do something."

"What?"

"Suicide." I wished I could repeat that word but I couldn't. I couldn't get my lips to mold that word. To kill myself.

"I will…"

"That is right." he finished for me, "You want it all to end. Don't you?" I placed my hands in front of me and fiddled with them. I looked at him once more. I gulped huge and grabbed that bag from him, "Oh. And here." He reached into his pocket that had a piece of paper in it, "If you live to see tomorrow--" I narrowed my eyes.

"You mean if I chicken out?" He nodded at me.

"If you chicken out, then call me." I grabbed on to the piece of paper. I shoved them both in my right back pocket of my jeans.

"Arigato." I whispered.

"If you take this…then you shall change your destiny. Then your friends probably wouldn't be dead." He got a good point but I still don't know how they die. So I don't know if they died on my account.

That is when things got out of control.

ZzZ

Nymph brought me home around nine while we were singing Stronger by Kayne West to see that everyone was there excluding Chi and Itachi.

"There you are!" Ten-ten said happily. She stood up from the couch and hugged me tightly. I stared at her, confused, "We called you." she informed me after she stopped hugging me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

9 missed calls.

"Gomen." I whispered slightly to him, "Are we having a party or something?" Ino folded her arms across her chest.

"It looks like you already were." Ino said to me. Nymph elbowed me and giggled.

"Hell yeah we were. We grinded till no end." Nymph said with a laugh at the end, "She won the bet. She had the most guys." I glared at Nymph.

"You had more than me." I informed her. She chuckled and smirked.

"I guess you are right, but you and that guy ran off somewhere." My cheeks got red and some people gasped.

"Ai…don't tell me." I heard Karin say. I shook my head quickly.

"I knew him from a while ago. We just were hanging out again without that stupid loud music."

"Oh yeah, I saw you cry too when you were with him--" Nymph began but I cut her off.

"Tears of happiness."

ZzZ

I sat on the toilet (seat down) when everyone left. I locked the door and sat there, thinking. What should I do?

This is the most serious decision I think I will ever make.

Life…

Or death…

It is so confusing.

Chii…

What should I do? Should I come and see you again? No. If I commit suicide, I will be damn to hell. But I guess I will be there any way.

Pro:

I get to leave this place.

No cheating.

Nothing broken.

Nothing gone.

Nothing missing.

No more "I love you"s.

No Rin…or Ran.

No more pity.

No more hurt.

No more suffering.

No more Morte Clan.

No more tests.

No more deaths.

No more crying.

No more homework.

No more greed.

No more lust.

No more envy.

No more gluttony.

No obsession.

No more worrying.

Cons:

No more friends.

No more love.

No more LIFE.

No more dreams.

No more hopes.

No more future.

No more family…like I have one already.

Well…that is about it. Wow. There isn't much to choose from is there? There is so many Pros to kill myself. Is that a bad thing or is it that I am so screwed up that the whole world will still go on even if I die. My friends will not care. No one will…

I picked up the plastic bag and opened it. I took out the pills. Good. I can swallow these without water. But…the powder. I have no clue if I could do that.

I grabbed the powder. Do that hardest thing first. I think this is crystal methane. This is a big amount for someone too. That is probably why. It is horrible to do anything with methane.

My heart raced as I placed the powder to my lips. It didn't smell like anything. This is for the better. When I am gone, the world will be a whole lot better without me. That's it. Come on, Ai, what are you afraid of?

**Don't do it Ai-kun**

/I am doing this to get rid of everything/

**Ai! Think about what the hell you are doing!!**

/I already did/

**AI!!!**

I placed the powder in my mouth and swallowed it. The taste was awful and I was choking. I went to the sink and poured down some water so I can drink from it. Once that was over, I looked over at the pills. I can do this one. I placed the pills in my hand. Then I quickly threw them to the side. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had red eyes. Rin took over me.

"**Don't be stupid Ai, you have no clue how long it will take me to get this out of your--**" Rin was saying but quickly grabbed on to the counter and dug her nails into the counter. I was trying to take back over. Just long enough to take the pills, "**A-Ai…t-think--**" she didn't finish her sentence since I took back over again and dived for the pills. I quickly swallowed the blue pills. Rin took over afterwards, "**Are you stupid?! You MUST be I…**" her eyes dropped and she placed her hand to her forehead.

**I am too weak to speak now.**

Rin stumbled out of the bathroom. She looked down the extremely small hallway. The living room light was off which indicated that Kiba was asleep or at least trying to. Rin stumbled now into the bedroom. I couldn't feel anything but she was wincing and heavily breathing.

Naruto was in his bed, but not asleep, when Rin came in. She was too weak and I took over. The pain stung everywhere and my breathing was cut short. I landed in front of my bed, too weak to get on to my bed myself. Tears poured down my eyes.

I didn't know that dead was so…painful.

That is when I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I gasped and looked to see Naruto pick me up and smile at me. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I felt my body strain in order to breath…barely. Naruto placed me on my bed. Good. A nice place for me to die on.

I wanted to say: "Naruto, I will miss you."

But I couldn't. It was too painful to even do anything.

"You are cold?" Naruto asked me. I nodded my head, my body was getting cold now. Naruto slid into the bed next to me and held me close. I shivered and he quickly noticed. His grip on me tightened. I snuggled my face to his chest, "Neko…chan…are-are you okay?" I could tell that he was worried.

For some odd reason, I felt no pain anymore. All I wanted to do is to fall asleep. And nothing was holding me back. I was freezing and I could fell myself sinking in.

"You are so warm," I whispered harshly, "but I fell so cold."

"Neko-chan?"

I felt even colder than before.

"Neko-chan??"

My eyes were dropping and my breath was stopping.

"Ai!"

"Miss…you…" I tried to say but it came out wrong. Naruto shook me over and over again.

"AI! Ai, oh please, don't." I could hear him start to cry, "Please hold on. Ai-chan. Ai-chan! I will be your friend forever! Please! Don't! Come back…please…don't. I don't want any one else to die." He started to cry.

That is when it hit me.

Con:

This will affect:

Naruto's life.

Sasuke's life.

Sakura's life.

Ino's life.

Maye's life.

Karin's life.

Ten-ten's life.

Edward's life.

Hinata's life.

Kiba's life.

Neji's life.

Itachi's life.

Nymph's life.

Chi's life.

Shikamaru's life.

Takair's life.

Everyone who was once dear to me lives.

Wow…I am actually hurting tons of people. They care about me…they do. But it is too late. I cant believe what I have done.

No way…no way…

I wont be able to life now.

"Ari…gato…" I whispered to him. I heard him sob.

"No. Please no." He whimpered.

But it was done. I have done it.

My vision went away.

"AI!!"

I felt the whole world fade from under me.


	59. The One With The Sadness

**Sorry guys, life is being so crazy that this IS the ending. I know, I know it is a bad ending but I didn't know how to end and--**

**Mar: Cut the crap Ai.**

**Okay I lied. The story MUST go on!!**

**Chapter 59**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Naruto and…-mumble- I got to be paid higher for doing this…**

**Notes-**

**Naruto: Damn it Ai!**

**Okay, okay, clam your ass.**

**Kiba: So…the show will go on, even if you died?**

**I guess so.**

**Karin: Now, on to business.**

**Nani?**

**Karin: Who gets to have the POV now?**

**Maye: Me?**

**Well…**

**Maye: ME?**

**I--**

**Maye: ME? ME? ME?**

**NO!**

**Maye: -pouts- aw, why not?**

**Well, I was thinking for a while and I think that Naruto-kun will be good to be the POV now.**

**Naruto: -jumps up and down- yeah.**

**Maye: wait? What? _He_ gets to be the main character??**

**-shrug- he was with me when I died.**

**Kiba: No fair Neko-chan.**

**Shut it Inu-kun.**

**Naruto: Kiba, Maye, it shall be alright. I will act just like her.**

**Kiba: -rolls his eyes- I feel _so_ much better now.**

**Maye: -giggle- If you are going to act like her, you HAVE to be her. That means you have to make out with ducky butt.**

**Kiba + Naruto: Who?**

**Maye: Sasuke nii-san.**

**Naruto: -blush and stutter- W-w-w-w-w-what?!!?**

**Karin: You know you have to.**

**Naruto: -turns to Sasuke- I am breaking up with you. You cheated on me with my bestest friend Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: Get a life Naruto.**

**Naruto: My name is Ai! Ya hear me, Ai!**

**Maye: -rolls eyes- now…_Ai-san_…get on with the story.**

**Yeah Naruto-kun!**

**Sasuke: All of you need a life.**

**Now, Naruto, will you do the honors?**

**Naruto: Me?? Really?**

**You are the POV guy now.**

**Naruto: Alright…**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**…**

(Naruto's POV)

"Ari…gato…" I heard her whisper to me. No, please don't make this happen to me again, god. Don't take her away from me.

"No. Please no." I whimpered to god but I don't think he could hear me. Tears poured down my eyes.

I saw her eyes drop down more. I shook her slightly to try to wake her up more but it did not help me what so ever.

She completely closed her eyes.

"AI!!" I screamed. I sat up and held her close to me, "My mother…my father…everyone died." I said in between my teeth. I hugged her close to me, "I will be DAMNED if someone else who I care about dies as well." I quickly picked Ai up bridal style. She was actually quiet light from what I remember.

I walked out the bed room door with her dead in my arms. Kiba was sleeping like a stupid idiot. He was even snoring! And it is only 11:45 at night.

"Ooi!" I yelled at Kiba. Kiba jumped slightly as he woke up. He looked at me while sleepy eyes.

"Yo," he said in an extremely tired voice, "you and Ai eloping or something?" I huffed loudly. He wasn't making this any better.

"Call Neji…now!" Kiba yawned at me.

"Why?" I glared at him now.

"Ai stopped breathing! She needs to get to the hospital right now! So if you don't get your ass up and call Neji to get to the god damn hospital then maybe she will never make it and I don't want to loose someone else I mean she is one of the only people who understands me and I hope her demon is listening to me now and helps her since I know that my fox will cure me if I am dying and I know that her demon doesn't want to die as well so if you don't hurry up then she will never grow up and live happily with her friends so please, please, please call Neji now!!" Kiba just stared at me blankly.

"Whoa…you said that all in one breath."

"Kiba!" I whined.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kiba complained as he got up to call Neji. I placed Ai on the couch, I still couldn't get a pulse or a breath from her and it was starting to freak me out. I prayed to god, if there is one, to save Ai. I really hope that person up there is listening to me right now.

ZzZ

Neji didn't come till 20 minutes later. It killed me to have to see the clock change every minute. Every minute we are wasting, the less time we have to save Ai. If there was even a chance there.

Neji didn't come alone though. He was with Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata tagged along since she lives with Neji and Ai is one of her friends and…well…Sasuke was sort of going out with Ai. Even though he shouldn't.

Kiba was the one who picked up Ai at this time. I got into the back seat of Neji's slick convertible and kissed Hinata on the cheek. She blushed bright red of course which made me chuckle even though this wasn't a laughing moment. Kiba squashed in next to me and lied Ai down. Her head was on Hinata's lap. Hinata was whispering stuff and I couldn't understand her. She brushed away some of Ai's hair out of her face.

"Remember…" Hinata said shyly, "when she came to Konoha High?" I nodded my head at her and Kiba chuckled.

"I remember when she first came into the school, and asked our group where the office was." Kiba said. I stared at him strangely.

"I don't remember that." I said to him. He shrugged.

"I think you went somewhere else. But I showed her where it was and when she just left me without kissing me, I was pissed." Sasuke turned around to look at Kiba.

"You _kissed_ her?" Sasuke asked sounding completely pissed. Kiba put his hands up in defense.

"Now, Sasuke, this was her first day of school. You guys weren't going out or anything like that. You guys probably only saw each other."

"I remember…art class." Hinata whispered.

"I remember Health class. That I always sat next to her towards the end of the year." Neji chimed in. I jumped slightly since I forgot that he was in the car. I looked out the window on Kiba's side.

"I remember…seeing her on the walk to school everyday and talking to her before her parents died. I sort of missed it. At least she lives with us now." I was sort of talking to Kiba on that one.

"I remember the sleepover…" Sasuke began, "she told me all about her past. More or less. But that is also when she broke up with me."

"I really just want to remember the early days. I want to see her smile again. I have no clue how to explain it but the more time she spent here, the more time she frowns and was extremely upset."

"We are almost at the hospital." Neji informed us. I smiled slightly.

"Hang in there…" I heard Hinata whisper to her.

ZzZ

(Ai POV) (Yes…I know…)

My head hurt really badly.

/Where am I? Who am I? I need to open my eyes…now/

So I listened to myself and opened my eyes. I was in a yellow color room. Damn it, I was on the floor. At least the floor is carpet. A white carpet. I sat up slowly, my head hurt even more. I winced.

That is when I felt someone move close by. I shot my head around and saw a bed. Damn it, did I fall off the bed or something? The person rolled around to look at me. I gasped. It was Sasuke.

"Morning." Sasuke said slightly. I just stared at him and he started to notice, "Ai, are you okay?" I nodded only slightly. I looked around the room too. It was cozy and kept nicely. This isn't my room…this isn't Sasuke's room. Where am I?

"What room is this?" I looked over at him and he stared at me strangely.

"Our room. Ai…are you okay?" Sasuke got up from _our_ bed…I am guessing. He was only wearing black sweatpants and when I saw that, I quickly looked away and blushed. He looked…hot. He looked slightly older than I last saw him. Did he work out of something? Sasuke placed his hand on my forehead and I blushed even more, "You are a little warm…and your cheeks are red."

"Baka," I whispered to myself. I was acting like a little school girl.

"Well. I will check on Natsumi and then I will get you some medicine." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who the hell is Natsumi?" Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Are you having early Alzheimer's or something?" I huffed.

"I sort of wish. But I know you, Sasuke, and I know Sakura and Ino and Kiba and Neji and Shikamaru and—" Sasuke cut me off with a soft kiss on the lips. I pushed him away, "You cheated on me Sasuke! How could you do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You cheated on me with Sakura."

"Ai…that was ten years ago." My eyes widened.

"I wasn't going out with you when I was five." Now he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You are twenty-five years old…seriously, are you okay?" I placed my hand on my forehead.

"I don't know anymore." I needed to tell him…or is it too late, "Sasuke…kun…" Sasuke chuckled at me.

"You haven't placed kun at the end of my name in two years. You must be going insane."

"I…I-I cheated on you with Edward two days after you cheated on me and I am so sorry since I originally didn't know that you cheated on me and I only did that with Edward because I loved you and I heard that you hated virgins and…and…" Sasuke chuckled as he kissed me on the lips again.

"You have been saying sorry to me every single day for seven years."

"We have been going out for that long."

"Ai…we are married." No way…

"Are you kidding me here?" Sasuke shook his head.

"This is starting to get annoying, Ai. Okay, let me give you the damn run down. You and I got married five years ago. We moved into our own house. Lee and Sakura got married four years ago. Hinata and Kiba got married one year ago. Naruto is single. Itachi and Chi got married six years ago. Maye is going out with a guy named Hoshi. There…happy."

"Almost. I have one more question: who is Natsumi."

"She is our three year old daughter."

(Naruto's POV)

They placed Ai on to a bed in a room in the intensive care unit. The hooked her up to a respirator and gave her shots and stuck needles in her. I just couldn't watch. But the nurse, who looked old and wrinkled, was giving us a hard time.

"No visitors." She told us.

"But—" I tried to explain nicely to her but she cut me off.

"No visitors."

"Yeah but—"

"No visitors."

"We are her family."

"I don't care, no visitors."

"Yeah but—"

"No visit—"

"No, you listen here you son of a bitch, if you don't back away right now and let us stay here then by god, I will beat the living shit out of you." The nurse was a little taken back by this. She huffed and looked away.

"I will just call security." She added as she started to walk out the room.

"Yeah, just try you little whore!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered to me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. A tear escaped my eye.

"Whoa. I never saw that side of you before." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry." I said to them, "It's just…she closed her eyes when I was with her, I want to be with her when she opens them." I went up to her. She looked so peaceful lying there, it almost scared me.

"It will be…okay." Hinata said to me as she stood next to me. Another tear fell out of my eye.

"Please hang in there…Ai."

**AHH! Shortness alert. Shortness alert. Ha, but anyway, I am getting pilled with homework and projects at school. But I will update as SOON as I can. Promise. **

**If you want me to update faster, _REVIEW_! **


	60. The One With The Poison

**Chapter 60**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Notes-**

**Yeah…that's it…**

**ENJOY!**

(Remember…Naruto's POV)

"How long has it been?" I asked everyone. I was sitting on a chair next to Ai's bed just staring down at her. Sasuke was leaning up against the wall. Neji, Kiba and Hinata were sitting on some chairs that sat against the wall.

"About three hours." Sasuke informed me, "It is close to three in the morning."

"Why did you do it?" I turned to Sasuke.

"Nani?"

"You cheated on her, why did you do that?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"I guess you are right. There is no reason. Hell, you two weren't technically going out but made out every couple of minutes actually should give you a hint that she likes you."

"I wish sometimes that you would shut the hell up."

"Do you have your I Pod?"

"Yeah, why?" I held out my hand to him.

"I want to listen to it." I notice Kiba looked over at Hinata.

"Hinata," he said to her, "do you wanna grab some coffee with me? I wont leave Ai as well, you know." Hinata nodded slightly.

"Hai…" she whispered.

"Get me some too. I will pay you back later." Neji said as he yawned slightly.

Please…Ai…

(Ai's POV)

"I--I have a daughter?" I asked Sasuke as I placed my hand on my head, having more of a headache then I did before. Damn it.

"Ai, please, don't be like that." Sasuke said to me. He placed his hand on top of my free hand. I blushed only slightly.

"I don't understand anymore. I cant believe this. Married…five years? This is crazy."

"Ai, your daughter…she looks just like you. Trust me."

"I wish that I could remember. I killed myself--"

"Ai, what are you talking about?"

"When I was fifteen, I committed suicide…and I thought that it worked…"

"Ai, everything will be alright." I frowned at him.

"Why the fuck do you keep saying my name?" I pulled off of him and lied down on the bed, "You should know my name and I know my own name.

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spill it Uchiha."

"Ai, two months ago when we were having se--" I threw the pillow over my head and groaned.

"I DON'T wanna hear it." Sasuke decided to ignore what I said.

"You said that your name isn't Ai and that it is Emi. So that is why I kept saying your name." I looked at him in confusion.

"Emi? I have no idea who that is."

"But you said it and before you didn't seem so bitchy about it." Anger consumed every part of my body. I huffed.

"BITCHY?! Alright, alright." I sighed heavily, "I feel like a different person right about now." I was more confused than ever now.

"You look so sexy when you are confused." I sat up and blushed bright red.

"S-S--" Sasuke placed his index finger on my lips.

"Shh…" He commanded me and moved his finger. He kissed me softly on the lips and even ten years later, the kiss got serious. He pinned me on the bed. I got melted in this kiss, even though I didn't want to. He cheated on me…ten years ago? This kiss made me extremely light headed. That is when he moved his hand up my shirt.

We saw Naruto enter our room. Sasuke noticed but he kept on going. I pushed him off and rushed to Naruto.

"Naru-kun!" I screamed happily and gave him a tight hug. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Hey Ai." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"What happened to Neko-chan?" His eyes widened a bit.

"I haven't called you that in forever." I shook my head quickly. Remember, you killed yourself in front of him, I reminded myself.

"I'm so sorry. I truly am." Naruto raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed myself in front of you."

"No you didn't."

"She has been like this," Sasuke informed Naruto, "she forgets everything that happened in the past ten years."

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked at me with concerned eyes. I shook my head violently.

"No! No I am not! I killed myself when I was fifteen. It was black for a couple of minutes and now I am here. Ten years later…and I have no fucking clue what is happening to me right at the moment."

"Maybe you were Emi for ten years." Sasuke chimed in.

"Who the hell is Emi?" Naruto asked us.

"That could be true." I said as I placed my hand on my lips, "But how did I form into her in the first place?"

"Who the hell is Emi?"

"Chimerism." Sasuke said to me. I nodded my head slightly. Two people in one body. Emi would be my twin sister then.

"Who the hell is Emi?"

"That could be true. Twins run in my family." I said back to Sasuke.

"Who the hell--"

"I would like to know that too." I sighed heavily to him.

"You could be two in one, you know." Sasuke reminded me.

"But, it is so rare. Only 100 people in the whole world has that."

"Same thing with Rin though." Naruto reminded me. I nodded at him.

"That is true but…" I looked at Sasuke, "do you have Maye's number?"

"I don't talk to her anymore." Sasuke said flatly. I sighed. Figures.

"Oh, sort of makes sense. You have Itachi's number though, right?"

"He called last night."

"I'll get her number from him."

(Naruto's POV)

Hinata went up to me and held out some Starbuck's coffee to me.

"Naru…I got you coffee." She said quietly. I smiled warmly at her and grabbed it.

"Thanks Hinata." I said to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. She blushed and walked back to her seat in the back of the room.

"Glad he remembered my name." I heard her whisper to someone. I shot around to look at her. She was whispering that to Neji who was sipping at his coffee.

"Nani?"

"You haven't talked in fifteen minutes." Sasuke reminded me. I huffed and turned back around to look at Ai. I sipped some of my coffee.

"Gomen."

"She will be fine." Neji told me. I shot around and looked at him angrily.

"Does she look alright to you?!"

"Naruto…" I heard Hinata whisper to me.

"When should we start heading back?" Neji asked us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him back.

"When should we head back home before the cops get us. I will be damned if I get something on my permanent record."

"I am staying here."

"You will be hurting my perfect attendance record as well." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"If you are not leaving, either am I then." Tears weld up in my eyes and I turned around to look back at Ai…it really wasn't working that well. It was actually going to make me cry even more now.

"I hate you guys." I whispered, sounding like I was going to cry. Shit.

"We love you too, baka." Kiba said with a laugh at the end.

"I hope she will come to very soon."

"What happened?" I heard Hinata ask. I shrugged.

"She just closed her eyes…she just died."

"She just died?! That makes no sense." Sasuke yelled at me.

"I agree with that. She didn't _take_ anything?" Neji asked me. I shrugged at him while still looking at Ai. Why…did you do this?

"They are pumping something out of her." Kiba informed me. That was true…but…

"That is correct," The doctor came in, "she took poison. Probably wanted to kill herself…very painfully but fast though. We don't know if she will come to or not. Only time will tell. Or…" The doctor was explaining as he was checking her needles and fluids, "time will kill her even more than now. It could go into her organs and kill her more painfully than her originally taking the poison. We are not sure how long she will live."

"She…she tried to kill herself? Why would she--" I was asking out loud to myself as I turned to Sasuke, he cut me off before I finished my sentence. I was trying to indicate that his cheating was killing her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sasuke asked me.

"If you loved her, then maybe she wouldn't have killed herself."

"She could have don't it even if I had sex with Sakura."

"Oh yeah? What else would have happened?"

"Um…Rin."

"School." Hinata whispered.

"Parents dying?" Kiba suggested.

"Drama." Neji said eyeing Hinata. I mumbled.

"Oh shut up." I told them.

"See, I told you it wasn't all my fault." Sasuke said.

"It still could have been the main point."

The doctor ignored us.

"She seems okay at the moment." The doctor said slightly and walked out the room. We all sighed in unison.

"Please Ai, please." I whispered.

That is when the door opened…

(Ai's POV)

I decided to call Itachi. Originally, a maid answered it then it took five minutes for Itachi to get on the phone.

"Yes Ai?" I heard Itachi ask.

"What took ya?" I asked him back, "Too busy having sex?"

"More or less. Chi wants more kids." I decided to play along.

"Oh right, how many kids do you have? Four, five?"

"Six. Are you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine." I laughed nervously at the end. Damn. Six kids? Damn. Chi's been busy, "You have Maye's number on you?"

"Yeah, I will give you the number." Itachi gave me her number and we hung up. I decided to call her later.

I went back to my room and Sasuke had some headache medicine for me. I smiled and swallowed some.

"What? No water?" I asked him when I already took the pills. He smirked at me.

"You don't take water with your pills." Sasuke said to me. I laughed slightly.

"You know me too much Sasuke." I looked around the room, "We have a computer, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke lead me down the hall way with Naruto dragging behind and turned right and came to a room three doors to the left. This seemed like a big house and I hardly went through the house.

Sasuke opened the door and there was a office with book selves and a wooden desk with a lab top on it. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"You still don't remember?" He asked me. I shook my head, "You were in the middle of writing a novel."

"Really?" I asked. He let go of me and I went to the desk. I sat on the black velvet office chair and opened up the only document which I have. Sasuke and Naruto went out the door. Naruto shutting the door behind him.

It was called:

Ironic.

No way…

I started reading it:

'I woke up and got changed. I was moving with my family today to go to the village Hidden in the Leafs. My family is messed up. My parents got devoiced when I was seven. I am now 14. Then my father became an alcoholic and smokes pot and weed. And my mother goes out with this two faced Hindu guy.

My name is Ai. I have dark green hair that was pulled into a bun, but some pieces of hair fell out. Also dark green eyes. I wore a private school outfit, from when the principal was on drugs and we had to wear uniforms but not anymore, but it is such a cool outfit it made it into my normal dressing, witch was black and white dress (Japanese style uniform out like Kagome's, but different colors), and I didn't even go to one.'

This is my life on this document. This is what happened ten years ago! Were does it end? Were does it end?

'I walked down the hallway slightly with Natsumi skipping behind me.' I banged my head on the desk. I cant believe this! I can just read what happened to me. I looked at the lab top again, my hair getting in my face.

I screamed and my office chair went back so I flipped over. I couldn't believe it. My hair was light brown. The same color it was when I had that dream when I told Sasuke that I loved Neji and not him. My head started to hurt again.

"Ow, ow, ow." I whispered harshly. The door swung open and there was Sasuke, Naruto and a little girl there. That must be Natsumi.

She looked gorgeous. Soft light brown hair with leaf green eyes. So she did look exactly like me. She started to tear up. Natsumi ran up to me.

"Mommy, mommy, are you okay?" she asked me. I gasped. Her voice was so high and squeaky. I never heard a voice like that. I nodded my head at her and smiled warmly. I have a daughter…I feel…happy. My heart is warm. I patted the top of her head.

"I am okay little one." I said slightly. She smiled. Her front two teeth missing. I quickly looked away from her and started to tear up. Chii was just like that. Sasuke came up to me and bent down, kissing me on the forehead.

"Seriously, are you okay?" he asked me softly. I nodded my head again.

"I forgotten how cute she was." I looked over at Natsumi. Her smile got bigger and leaped on me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, "Kawaii." I whispered to her.

(Naruto's POV)

"Please Ai, please." I whispered.

That is when the door opened…

We all shot out head to the door to see five people. One had brown hair with blonde streaks, the other had blonde hair, one was a man with a lab coat with green hair and glasses.

And the last one…looked so familiar. I heard Sasuke growl slightly. That is when I heard Sasuke whisper:

"Eiji…"

**Gomen. It took WAY longer than I thought. I got too many projects at school. X(**


	61. The One With The Maye

Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Like I own Naruto...

Notes-

This chapter is almost all Ai's POV. Naruto's POV makes NO sense and if you think that, you will find out in the next chapter what this is about. Let me give you the HEADS UP in the next few chapters:

62- Ai comes to (ha-ha, I ruined it for you!!)

63- Last day of school

64- Bonfire

65- season finale (lol)

Any way...

ENJOY!!

* * *

Eiji…

Yes, I remember him. He came towards the end of the school year and Ai hated him so. Ai, I remember her saying that his real name is Edward and that they once went out. And that he broke her heart…and she didn't trust anyone till Sasuke. But did she really trust Sasuke? I guess she did or she wouldn't have been so upset when she found out the he cheated on her with her best friend.

The group came closer to Ai and I tensed a bit. I had no clue way…they were…strange. The older man looked over at one of the boys.

"Brisk," the green haired man said in a monotone voice. The boy, apparently Brisk, went to her respirator and unplugged it. I shot up from my seat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled at them. The green haired man looked at me with no emotion.

"If Ran is as loyal as she is, she shall save Ashley." The man said to me. I was more confused than ever now.

"Who the hell is Ran and Ashley?"

"Ran is her demon and you were crying over Ashley a while ago."

"Her name is Ai."

"That is her new name. Her original name was Ashley." Her heart monitor started to go rapid. A couple of nurses kept running in and Ai was shaking heavily and blood poured out of her mouth.

"She is having a seizer!" We heard a nurse yell. They stuck a tube down her throat and started pumping air.

ZzZ

After an hour the doctor came in with Ai on the bed with a clip board and tapped his pen with it. The group of jerks were still there and they when Ai was there (which was only for five minutes till they took her into testing) they were staring at Ai, without blinking the whole time. Those red eyes scared me, except that the older man hair black eyes and not red.

"It was a date. Ai's negative for all cancer markers. It was a date." The man with the lab coat said.

"Ai's intestines show slight villus atrophy." The doctor said to the man.

"How would a teenager have flattened villi?" Neji asked them.

"She was being treated with polystyrene." The man told us.

"Polystyrene shouldn't--" The doctor was about to say but was cut off by the man.

"It didn't. Question is what do they use in the NICU to bind it together?" I was confused. I had no idea what they were talking about. Ai went through tests…but the man was never with him. That is strange that he knows so much about this and her.

"Wheat gluten." The boy Brisk said.

"It's great stuff. Unless your body can't tolerate it."

"Coddington didn't have colic, she had celiac disease?" The doctor asked the man.

"Just like mom. Celiac can be triggered by all kinds of stress. Bills, childbirth, drunk husband. Every time she had a bowl of pasta or a slice of bread a slosh of soya sauce, her small intestine became more damaged, less able to absorb the vitamins and minerals in her bloodstream. Her body couldn't absorb enough niacin, caused the pellagra. Didn't absorb vitamin K, caused the bleeding. And celiac is why the meds didn't work. Her body just couldn't absorb them. Switch her to IV nutrition, its gluten free, that'll spruce her villi right up."

"No, celiac causes nutritional deprivation. Our patient has excess calcium."

"Tell them what causes excess calcium. With a chaser bloody vomit."

"Celiac patients are susceptible to cancer of the stomach lining. She has molt lymphoma."

"Well, she's your patient now."

She…has cancer? What? This makes no sense.

"What the hell are you guys saying?" I asked them.

"The tests that she went through, we checked many things and she has cancer of the stomach lining. Probably originally from breast cancer. But that is--"

"It runs a lot in her family." I heard Edward chime in.

"This is crazy. There is nothing wrong with her! There is nothing! There is--" I then felt extremely lightheaded.

"Naruto?" I heard Hinata asked. I placed my hand on my forehead, "Naruto?"

I blacked out.

ZzZ

(Ai's POV)

I walked about the house, looking into every room.

Library.

Bathroom.

Bathroom.

Bedroom.

Bathroom.

Study.

Bedroom.

Bedroom.

I stopped at a door and opened it slowly. It was a soft pink and green colored play room filled with stuffed animals bigger than Natsumi herself with electronics and wooden toys, rocking horses and dolls. I smiled slightly.

I walked down the stairs and saw a couple of maid watching Spanish TV. Damn it, get people who don't speak English. How great. They didn't even notice me walk by. They just sulked while watching the Spanish drama while eating bon bons. I rolled my eyes and walked into a study. I noticed a cordless phone and decided to dial the number.

"Hello," I heard a women greet, "West Konoha Mental Institution, how may I transfer your call?"

No way…

That makes sense…why Sasuke doesn't talk to her. She is in a crazy house. She is insane. I had to stop thinking about this. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, This is Ai Co-- I mean this is Ai Uchiha, may I speak to Maye Uchiha? She is my sister." I said to the women over the phone.

"Of course. Please hold."

ZzZ

"Hello?" I heard Maye ask over the phone. She sounded depressed. Her once happy, bubbly voice faded. I bit my bottom lip.

"Hello, Maye, this is Ai." I told her, "How are you?" I didn't know what to say to her now. I thought that we can have a happy conversation but…now…I have no clue what I am going to say. She was silent. For about two minutes. I wanted her to say something but I guess I had to do all the talking, "Can we meet some where…or…?"

"Where?"

"Uh…I was thinking…" I told her to go to a coffee house and we can met up around three.

"It is three."

"Really? Then can we head out now?" She didn't answer me, "See you soon Maye." She just hung up the phone. I cringed a bit and hung up the phone as well.

ZzZ

It took me ten minutes to find the garage. I noticed about ten cars. I screamed and jumped up and down. I jumped into the slick black convertible with all heated seat, navigation system, all powered windows, moon roof and high blast heater and AC. I noticed that the keys were already in the ignition. I turned it and the car went on with a purr.

I stopped myself from going any further though.

"Remember…you are 25 but you were 15 last time you remember…you probably don't know how to drive." I told myself. I shrugged, "What the hell." I backed up the car and spun it around. This was like a parking garage. When I got to the outside there was a man in a tux waiting. I stopped the car, "May I help you?"

"I thought that I would give you a ride." He said with a chuckle, "I see it is really important." I nodded my head at him.

"Yes. It is."

"Have a safe car ride then madam." I laughed a bit since I only have heard that come out of G's mouth before.

"Thanks."

I drove away, driving to the near by coffee shop. It was small, a nice cozy place with brown, dark wood and a fire going off in the far right corner. I took a seat next to the fire and ordered two coffees for Maye and me.

She grew up quiet a bit. I was shocked to see that she didn't look at all crazy. Her hair was a nice silk brown which was placed in a half ponytail with the front pieces falling in front of her pale face. Her eyes were a dull green now and had dark circles underneath them. She wore normal clothes, a off white turtle neck sweater and a simple pair of jeans. Her bottom lip was scabbed.

"You want to know how it is like?" She asked me. I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

"What?" I asked, sounding confused.

"How it feels like to live in hell."

"You mean--" She cut me off.

"That is right. The coco house. I never was mad…that place turned me into a madwomen."

"Maye. I have never thought--" she cut me off again.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Tears started to form in her eyes. The waitress placed our cups of coffee in front of us.

"I-I didn't send you there. I would never want to--"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" her scream sent shivers down my spine and everyone who was in this small shop shot their heads to look at us. I decided to ignore them. Maye placed both her hands on her coffee cup and twitched her fingers. She looked down at her coffee and chewed at the bottom of her lip. That is why it is scabbed, "Why did you kill yourself?" My eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"You killed yourself…remember…" she looked up at me, "when you were fifteen."

"Maye! You remember it as well."

"So…you do remember."

"Yes, I do. I killed myself and everything went black. When I came to, I was here. Ten years later. I am married and have a three year old daughter."

"You do?"

"Yeah, uh, don't we talk?" She looked back down at her coffee.

"No one except my boyfriend has talked to me in eight years. Itachi sent me since…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"Go on." she shook her head at me. She took a sip of her coffee. When she did, I guessed that I would as well. The coffee soothed down my throat and I smiled slightly. She didn't smile back.

"You don't remember what happened in the last ten years?" I shook my head, "That makes the two of us." My eyes widened.

"Nani?"

"How are you and Sasuke doing?" She is trying to tell me something and at the same time she is not trying to tell me.

"Uh…okay."

"How are Itachi and Chi doing?"

"Last I heard, they had six kids and are trying to have more."

"I have nieces and nephews…I am an aunt and I have never seen them." I smiled warmly at her.

"We shall go to my house and you shall see Natsumi."

"Will your eyes turn purple again?"

"Purple? My eyes? My eyes are either red or green…never purple." I actually think now that she is going crazy on me. She is saying stuff that never happened.

"You remembered killing yourself…" Off the subject again, "don't worry, you came to the same day you fucking killed your self." My cheeks got red and I huffed.

"Now I know damn well way they sent you here." I shot up from my seat.

"DON'T GO!" My frown grew.

"Give me some reasons." She didn't answer but I sat down any way. No use in getting stares from people as you walk out the door from some 'fight'.

"I shall not kill myself like you but there is a way out."

"Leap of faith?" She huffed and took a sip of her coffee.

"You can sign a waver…and then I can get out. Only another Uchiha can. And, well, you are now officially an Uchiha at the moment so…" she looked at me, "let me free. Will you?" I adverted my eyes away.

"I-I don't know Maye. I cant believe this. Answer me this:" I looked up at her, "Purple eyes, ten years, your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend's name is Hoshi…remember?"

"You are still going out with him?" I sipped on some of my coffee which taste now tepid.

"You married Sasuke."

"Good point. Yet I would never marry him. He cheated on me with Sakura."

"I am guess you are stupid then." I huffed.

"Are you ready to go?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Back to hell?" I nodded slightly.

"You need to pack your stuff…don't you?" For the first time in the whole conversation, a small smile tugged on her lips.

ZzZ

Hoshi, her boyfriend (who looked like the Sasuke wanna be) lived in a one bedroom apartment which was on the second out of three stories. To my surprise, it was already ten at night. Time seems to rush like in those Sims games. The minutes seem to rush. The night was cold so Hoshi gave me a black wind breaker and gave Maye her white baby phat coat. We went out on the balcony. Myself and Maye alone. She became more relaxed and more carefree. Like the Maye I used to know.

"It is eerie, isn't it?" Maye asked me as she leaned against the railing. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is?" I asked as I looked up at the stars and saw the moon directly above us.

"It is ten years later. I will tell you something:"

"Yeah?"

"I only remember when I was eleven. You killed yourself and then came to. It was three days later, then…you killed me." I gasped.

"So my vision did come true."

"Nani?" she looked at me.

"I had a vision that I killed you…that is why I killed myself. I didn't want you to die. I would rather want to die my self. I thought it was a good idea but…when I was about to die, I realized that I will hurt many lives. If I am dead right now…is anyone crying for me?"

"I bet." She looked back out into the sky, "It's cold." she burred.

"How did I kill you?"

"You got purple eyes, one lift of your hand, I lifted up. I don't remember what happened afterwards…"

"Telekinesis." I gasped, "Kiki has that. And…she had purple eyes. She has telekinesis and can screw with your brain with some images that you don't want to see."

"Porn?" I giggled a bit.

"Nope…but I guess she can do that. She sent images of Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto getting killed. It was scary."

"Ooo." She laughed, "I am free. I am finally free."

"So, you didn't remember the last ten years either?"

"Nope. You killed me, everything turned black and I woke up in the mental house." I narrowed my eyes.

"So that talk about 'haven't talked to a person in eight years' crap was a lie?" She looked at me and nodded her head violently.

"Fooled ya huh?" I huffed. She looked up at the moon and sighed heavily, "What if this is all fake?" I looked at her.

"What cha mean?"

"What if this is all an illusion?"

"Then why are you here? I mean," I placed my hand on my forehead, "my head hurts. Any way, we are both dreaming the same thing and here at the same time…talking that we might be dreaming? It makes no sense." We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes and I looked up at the sky again, "I mean, everything feels so real." I trailed my finger on the cold railing which set shivers down my spine. I stop and just stared at the sky. It was silent for three minutes.

"OH!" Maye yelled. I jumped twenty feet in the air. I looked at her and was catching my breath.

"W-What w-was that?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I know what to do to see if this is a dream or not."

"What?"

"Have unprotected sex with Sasuke."

"Me or you?" she frown. I laughed, "I know. I know. Me. Why the hell do I want to do that?"

"Well…if you get pregnant when you 'wake up' then you will know that this whole thing is real."

"I guess…I mean, I am married to him and I have be confused--"

"What does being confused have to do with anything?"

"He thinks me being confused is sexy."

"Perfect!" She sang.

"Okay, that is me but what will you do?" She smirked.

"Having sex with Hoshi." I started to laugh.

"Yeah right. You are eleven."

"I am 21." she huffed, "Any way, you are only 15."

"But I am not a virgin."

"Ooo. Ai, who did you have sex with?"

"Eiji...now shut it."

"Not Sasuke. I am in shock." she said over dramatically. I rolled my eyes at her. She is acting so different from how she acted just three hours ago. Talk about mood swings, "And just do it. It is like the things that that actress did in that movie." I just stared at her.

"That...made no sense at all."

"The premonition movie...ya know." I giggled slightly.

"Yeah. But she wasn't in--"

"YES SHE WAS!" I back up a bit, "Any way, she was in the future when her husband was dead, remember?"

"Yea." I relaxed again and smiled warmly at her, "I guess I will do it. But you shouldn't. If you get pregnant at eleven, that makes an extreme toll on your small body."

"Same for you."

"Yeah, but I never heard of an elven year old giving birth. I seen a fifteen year old give birth before."

"You have?"

"School."

"Ahh."

The glass door slid open and there was Hoshi looking straight at us. He still looked a little bit like Sasuke but now I see some differences.

"It is 2 in the morning." He informed us, "Ai...wanna get dropped off?"

"Oh no. I have my car." I answer polity, "But arigato Hoshi." He smirked slightly.

"Your welcome." Maye narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hoshi-kun...how many times have you visited me in that hospital?" Maye asked me. I looked at her.

"Maye...?" Hoshi didn't answer her.

"I will repeat myself once more to you, how many times have you visited me in that stupid crazy house?" I didn't want to get caught in this fight. That was the last thing I wanted. I took off the jacket and handed it to Maye. She grabbed it with much anger.

"I-I got t-to go. Ja ne, Maye." She smiled happily at me.

"Ja ne, Ai-san!" I hugged Maye good bye and got a bear hug back. I waved good bye to Hoshi and warned him to be nice and honest.

When I got home, I huffed up the long, spiral stair case. What kind of mother am I? I am still thinking like a fifteen year old. I have a three year old daughter and I only saw her for a brief second all day. When I finally found my--I mean our--room, I noticed Sasuke already in bed. Plan: failed. He turned over and looked at me.

"You finally get home. It is Thursday night." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. I stared at him strangely.

"So...?" I asked him, "It is Thursday. Well...it is technically Wednesday." Sasuke sat up.

"Yea, I forgot, you don't remember anything."

"Well well, someone isn't saying Ai every sentence."

"Well you are back, aren't you?"

"What if this is all an illusion?"

Maye...what if you are right? What if this is all a fake? Or when I was fifteen...that was an illusion. My head now hurts a lot. I placed my hand on my forehead.

"I am so confused." I whispered a little more loudly then I planned to. I noticed Sasuke smirked.

"You still don't remember?" I shook my head.

"Nope." He got off of the bed and came closer to me. A blush appeared across my cheeks.

"How about now?" His lips touch mine and there started a complete make out session just like earlier today. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me against the wall. He parted from me ever so slightly, "You still don't know." Don't tell me...but I shook my head. He chuckled slightly, "We have sex every Thursday night."

Plan: perfect.

But too late now. I am stressed out and tired and all I want to do was go to bed. I shook my head slightly.

"I cant now Sasuke, I just want to go to bed." I informed him. I noticed a slight frown on his face.

"Are you actually cheating on me?" He asked me. I gasped slightly.

"Whoa. The Uchiha is concerned? Sasuke, you sound like a girl."

"Where were you all day."

"With...Maye..."

"You decided to visit her?"

"Yeah, she is a little shaky. Why don't we take her out that hell hole?"

"She thinks that you killed her...and she is still alive."

"Well...I think we should give her a chance. She never seen our beautiful daughter." He smiled slightly.

"She is beautiful...isn't she?"

"Maye or Natsumi?"

"Ai..."

"Say it."

"Why?"

"Say it."

"Do I have to. You already no my answer."

"Fine. No sex." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Both."

"Huh?"

"Both! Okay?"

"I still no having sex with you."

"What?!"

"I am tired and just want to wake up tomorrow at the point when it is the last day of my ninth grade year."

"Don't be like that."

"Fine," I huffed, "I wont." I slipped into the soft and cozy bed and closed my eyes. I sighed in delight, "How long was it since...well...you know."

"A month." I giggled slightly as Sasuke got into the bed as well.

"I am depriving you. Aw poor baby." I joked around. He rolled his eyes at me and lied down.

"You are acting like a fifteen year old."

"I am one...duh."

"That makes me sound like a pedophile." I laughed.

"I am 25 but have the youth of a fifteen year old."

"You sound like one of our old gym teachers, Gai." I laughed once more.

"I love you."

"Thanks for that."

"I am serious here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I had this sense that I liked you ever since the first day I saw you (lie). And now that I am married to you, I feel so different now...I feel so free and I..." I rolled on top of him and kissed him on the forehead, nose and now the lips. He quickly cut off the kiss though and frowned.

"Don't start what you cant finish." He complained. I put my face close to his ear and whispered:

"Race you to the finish." Sasuke flipped me over and got on top of me.

"You're on."

* * *

This chapter was done five days ago but I couldn't go on the computer till now. I WILL update as SOON as I can. I: 

1. Don't have school for 4 days (good)

2. Lock in from Friday night to Saturday morning (bad)

3. Essay due (bad)

Soo...I don't know.

Just please...

RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!


	62. The One With The Awakening

"Maybe when you cant get someone out of your head, it means there supposed to be there. Maybe when a girl says she loves you, it means she really does. Maybe, when she messes up, and tries to fix her mistake, you should forgive her. Maybe..." -Unknown

**Chapter 62**

**Disclaimer: AH! What do you THINK I will say? I don't own Naruto and blah, blah, blah.**

**Notes-**

**Ai-chan here for some updates and some contests here!**

**1- Working on an essay so…it will be a little slow**

**2- Any ideas of what the next title for the SECOND book should be?? Just throw some things out. I will give u some things that will happen in the second book:**

**Cruise**

**America**

**Summer**

**Break-ups**

**Cheating**

**Uh…that is all I can think of at the moment. OO…**

**Drama**

**You HAVE to have that one!**

**Anyway:**

_**THIS ONE IS LLLOOONNNGGG! Just for ya all.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Ai's POV) 

I smiled happily as she sun beams hit my eyes. I opened them ever so slightly. This did seem all like a dream. I feel as if I was still awake though everything was dark. What I did last night, I could feel, it felt nice but to my brain: it felt like it never happened. I turned at my side and looked at Sasuke sleeping. I smiled even more and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up," I said warmly to him. He groaned slightly.

"Five more minutes and then I will do it again." He said to me and I huffed.

"It is morning! And don't you have work or something? What do you do any way?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I work with Itachi."

"Ah, yes, you do something with policing?"

"Something like that."

"Well don't you have to go to work?" He shook his head.

"I don't feel like going." I frowned.

"Oh and bring no money to the table I see how it is." He smirked.

"I forgot to tell you. Me and the band are recording our new CD." My eyes widened a bit.

"You mean NIN?"

"So you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Am I still with Chi and Nymph?" I asked while Sasuke stared at me strangely.

"Chi and who?" I sighed. So he still doesn't know Nikki's nickname.

"Chi and Nikki."

"No. You went solo when you were fifteen…remember?"

"Iya." I sighed heavily now. I am so confused. He smirked and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"You were good last night." I blushed bright red.

"A-arigato." I had to think of something to get out of this. Ah! Right, Natsumi. That little cutie of a daughter, "I think I will spend some mother daughter time with Natsumi."

"Where?" Ah, now I had to think of that? Let's see…what do three year olds like to do? Go to the movies? No…go to the mall? That is more like a teenager kind of thing. Think Ai! Think!

"Is there a park a near here?" Sasuke nodded his head at me.

"Yeah."

"Good." I got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a tight black tank top. I think it is cold outside so I grabbed closet sweat shirt I can find. I long blue one which belonged to Sasuke. I gave him a kiss good bye and went to find Natsumi.

ZzZ

(Naruto's POV…finally…)

(OKAY! Now _listen_ to 'Bitter Song' by Butterfly Boucher on You Tube till I tell you to stop. LOL. Any way, it goes GREAT with this part!! SO LISTEN!)

I shot my head up and yelped slightly. Hinata was right next to me looking down with concern. I was sleeping…? I looked at Ai. She looked horrible. Hooked up to a respirator and all. I was holding her hand and her grip was dead. At least her heart monitor was proof that she still lived on this Earth.

"What happened?" I asked, sounding a little groggy.

I looked around the room. Sasuke was still leaning against the wall. The clock above him indicated that it was 4:30 in the morning and it looked like Sasuke was trying to get an ounce of sleep and it wasn't working. Kiba and Neji were on some chairs like before. Kiba was sleeping and Neji was just looking at Ai with dropping eyes. I look back at Ai and notice a group of people on the other side of the bed. That is right, those people came in and started called Ai Ashley and there is Eiji from our school.

"You were talking and screaming in your sleep and frankly, it was annoying." The boy who I remember name is Brisk said in a bossy tone. I frowned. The man in a the lab coat placed his hand on Brisk's shoulder.

"Now, Brisk, don't be so rude to our respected guest who took wonderful care of Ash-- I mean Ai." The man said. Now I just remembered what happened before I blacked out. The memories slipped into my head like hot water going into a coffee mug.

"What happened to her? Something with cancer, ne?" I asked frantically.

"No." Eiji said softly.

"But hell you were saying that in your sleep." Brisk informed me.

"She had that seizer…right?" The man in the lab coat nodded at me now stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Correct. Then you accidentally fell asleep." The man said to me. I nodded slightly at him, still afraid that if I did something wrong, he would command Brisk to bit my head off. But my memories filled in again and my brain started to feel that strain. I grabbed on to my head.

"Argh, my head." I complained. But no one seemed to be paying attention but Hinata who just rubbed my back and said nothing at all.

"Maybe we should de attach her respirator."

"What?!"

"Ran will definitely wake up. She doesn't want to die so she will awaken and try to bring Ai back to life. But, in a high ratio, Ai will be dead and Rin would have completely taken over her body and her will…if Ai is slightly gasping for breath."\ She will never be among us--"

"Then don't do it. You need Ai, right? I mean--"

"It doesn't matter." Brisk interrupted me, "If Ai comes back, we will just take her and experiment on her. She will be in a lot of pain and Ran will take over her will and place so the pain doesn't hurt her. With that, you will never see her again. And if Ai is dead: Rin will go through the experiments…less pain on Ai. It is a win-win situation."

"Yeah. For you." Brisk smirked at me.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled at him, "you have NO idea what is going on right now you bastard."

"I am just stating the truth here and--"

"You are new…aren't you?" Brisk mouth opened and Eiji's did slightly.

"How did you…?" Eiji tried to say but the words didn't finish coming out of his mouth.

"It is obvious. All you think about is power and business. It is stupid and sickening." Eiji just stared at me. His golden eyes smoldering. His eyes were so intense, like it was burning my actual soul.

"You have a demon, right?" I nodded slightly at him.

"Yeah."

"The nine tailed fox." the boy who I did not know the name to chimed in. I had no clue that they knew so much about this stuff. It was, like, I should be there with them. It was like a whole clan of them living together under one roof. Is that why they want Ai? To make their clan complete.

No. They talked about experimenting on her. Insane. These people are insane. I have this demon to help the village. They have them so it doesn't hurt when they experimented on. This is all scientific…or for power. Like to create an army of demons. It depends on what powers the demon has or when they experiment on them, they give them great powers.

What I just realized:

They all look pretty.

I mean, not to say I am gay since they are all guys but…their skin is like crystal. Their eyes were intense and some times--in Ai's case--caring. Their hair was perfect. They had no imperfections on their bodies. It seems like they can do anything. They are fast, strong, smart…how great. Why am I not like that? I am not smart, I am sort of strong but I am clumsy and I am not that fast till my demon takes over me. That is probably why their demons are always out. It makes perfect sense.

"You are one of the few demons who haven't been experimented on." Eiji said to me. I noticed behind me that Neji sifted a little.

"Eiji, was it?" Neji asked him. Eiji looked at him and nodded only slightly at him.

"Yes it is." I turned around and looked at Neji and he was frowning. His arms folded against his chest and he huffed.

"What is your relationship with Ai?" I looked back at Eiji and he didn't look like this question effected him at all. Eiji was silent for a couple of moments, then decided to speak:

"We were friends…that's it."

"Since when?"

"We were friends ever since we were four years old."

"Then why does she hate you now?" I asked him, just remembering that IM chat I had with her and Sasuke when she yelled that she hated Eiji and never wanted to hear his name ever again.

"Hate? I never knew she hated me."

"She claimed that when you came to school." Neji informed him.

"She forgave me."

"She did?" I asked him in shock. A curl appeared on his lips.

"Yes…with a great night."

"What the hell are you…" Sasuke began but trailed off at the end of his sentence. I knew what he was going to say: what the hell are you talking about? But we all knew right at this moment.

She had sex with Eiji.

"So she cheated on you Sasuke." I heard Kiba chimed in the back. I jumped slightly since I didn't know that he was awake yet or not.

"It was for your benefit." Eiji claimed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Sasuke yelled, starting to sound pissed. I looked down at Ai. A tear fell down her right eye. I gasped slightly, but decided not to tell anyone about this.

"You claimed that you didn't like virgins. And she wanted you…for some odd reason."

"Dobe…" Sasuke whispered. I think he was saying that to Ai.

"So she did it…for you?" I asked as I turned slightly to Sasuke, "But I bet you didn't have sex with Sakura for Ai's benefit." Eiji raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Oh, so you _cheated_ on _her_. You are not good enough for her Uchiha." Eiji barked.

"Why don't you fucking rot in hell?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I already did that." Eiji said softly as he rose from his seat and walked over to Ai's lifeless body. Eiji raised his hand as was about to brush some hair away from her face.

"Don't touch her!" Eiji stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at Sasuke. His eyes sent shivers down my spine, even though he wasn't looking at me. I wonder if Sasuke is stuck in his place.

"She love and respects me more than you." He kneeled down at Ai's side and finally brush the hair out of her face.

"You're starting to piss me off."

"Eiji…" The man in the lab coat said. His voice was stern and rough.

"I should have sang this to you a while ago." Eiji said to Ai's dead body.

ZzZ

(OKAY…you can stop now…if you haven't already. Ha-ha)

(Ai's POV)

Natsumi and I were at the park. The ground was wood chips and had monkey bars, swings, slides and a gymnasium. I sat on a bench a little far away from the monkey bars while Natsumi swung on them happily. I should be supporting her and helping her but she seemed to have handled it quiet well herself. I smiled warmly as she swung while laughing.

"Mama! Mama! Watch me! Watch me!" She yelled happily to me. I felt a presence sit next to me on the bench.

"Cute kid." I heard the man say, "Single parent?" I giggled slightly.

"Oh no," I looked at him, "I…Takair-kun?" He smirked at me.

"So you remembered." I stuttered slightly at him.

"W-why wouldn't I remember you? I was mad at you or something?"

"No but I heard over the phone this morning from Naruto that your memory is a little screwed up." I smiled at him.

"Tell me about it." He placed his finger on his lips.

"Okay, well I--"

"No! No…I was joking." We both looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Mommy!" I heard Natsumi whine and I shot my head to look at him, "You aren't watching!"

"I am darling, I am." I reassured her. She giggled some more and went forward a little bit on the monkey bars.

"Wow…she looks just like you." Takair breathed.

"I know. Except the eyes though. Ne…do you still have Yoru?" I looked at him.

"Yeah."

"You remember--" I giggled, "when you lost Yoru while we were going out and he came in as a dog and started to talk and I freaked out." Takair and I started laughing again at each other.

"Yeah." He now chuckled slightly.

There was a tune in the sweatshirt pocket I had on. It made me jump. I carefully grabbed on to the slender cell phone and pulled it out. A nice, shinny, slick, black cell phone which I have no clue what type it is. The screen was blue and showed a name:

Suki.

"Suki? Who the hell is Suki? Do I know her? Is she one of our friends?" I asked Takair while I shot my head to look at him. He shrugged slightly.

"Not that I know of."

I picked up the phone.

"Hai. Mochimochi." I greeted to the unknown woman.

"Hello, is Sasuke there?" I heard her ask. She sounded around my age and I wondered why she called. Music business? From work? What?

"Iya. This is his wife." She stayed silent for a moment.

"W-wife?!"

"Can I leave you a message?"

"I…uh…"

"What business do you have with my husband." She stayed silent again and it was starting to piss me off. How does she relate to Sasuke or me?

"Just…a friend."

"Yeah. Ah huh." I said sarcastically, "Please. I used that one before. Really…what business do you have with him? Be honest…are you two dating behind my back?"

"Iya!" she said quickly. That was good…yet that made me more suspicious then I already am.

"Work mates?"

"Yes! Yes! That is it."

"Hn. You would have said that before when I asked you what business you have with him."

"Uh…I…"

"Are you two having s--" beep, "Damn it! She hung up on me! Me! Ai Co--I mean Uchiha! Ah! I am so confused right now. What the hell is going on here?" Takair placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with sorrow eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked me in concern. I shrugged my shoulders. A tear fell down my eye but I ignored it.

"I have no clue."

"Mama!" I heard Natsumi whine a near me. I shot my head and looked over at her. Takair immediately pulled his hand away from me.

"I was watching you hon." I informed her. She shook her head violently.

"It is not that…are you oh-tay?" I smiled at her and ruffled her hazel hair slightly.

"Yes, I am."

ZzZ

We entered the house about an hour later after saying good bye to Takair. Natsumi didn't know who he was. The house smelled like lemons. The maids must have just cleaned. Natsumi skipped up the stairs as I walked. As we were in the hallway, close to my room, she stopped and twirled around to look at me. Which forced me to stop in my tracks.

"Arigato mama for taking me to the park." Natsumi said with over joy, "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure…tomorrow." I said with a slight cry.

"Hurray!" She screamed happily, ignoring my sadness like every little child should do, and rushed happily to her room. Her tiny foot steps, which made a squeak sound with every step, fainted away with each passing moment. I sighed and decided to go into my room.

The white and yellow colored bed was fix and smoothed out. The desk which was covered in lyric papers where now cleared off and I traced my finger among the polished dark oak wood. I backed up and landed on the bed. I huffed and looked up at the ceiling…since that is the only thing I can look at since I am lying down.

"Of course he isn't here." I whispered to myself, "He is such a bastard."

(Song: The Reason by Hoobastank. This song makes me cry. Tear…)

'I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do'

I sat up from my bed and looked around the room in shock. It was the voice which I longed to listen to. My mouth just hung open.

"Edward?" I whispered to the ceiling. Where is he?

'But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know'

"Is that you? Ed? Where are you?" I went out side the room and rushed through the hallway. It was like his voice was everywhere. There was no place which his voice was faint or loud. It was just…there.

'I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear'

"HELLO?! Edward where are you! Tell me. Stop singing and tell me damn it." I yelled out of no where. I rushed down the long flight of stairs to still try to find him.

'I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know'

**Ai-kun??**

/Rin/

**Oh thank god…Ai, just a few more minutes.**

/Till what/

'I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new'

**Till you wake up!**

/Really? This is…a dream/

'and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do'

"Edward." I whispered as my heart warmed and a smile appeared on my lips. I felt faint and landed on the ground. It was pitch black around me and I only heard the sound of Edward's voice.

'and the reason is you…'

I opened my eyes. There were lights above me and it burned my eyes but I still managed to keep them slightly opened. I noticed a boy's face close to mine. His hand was on my cheek and his thumb was caressing it.

"Ed…ward…?" I whispered to him.

"Yes Ashley." He said to me in English. A small smile formed on my lips when he said that.

"Yokatta (thank goodness)." I said with slight happiness and a sigh of relief. I didn't know why I said that. It could be two reasons:

1. It was all a dream and now I was alive, in the present.

2. I finally found Edward

Or it could be both.

He leaned in closer to me, closing the gap. It seemed like the whole world just melted away from us. No one was there but him, right? But I knew he would take advantage of this. He is just like Sasuke in some ways…

Sasuke.

That is right. Him. I cant do this. I cant hurt him even more than I did before. I need to stop this. Now.

But of course, he didn't do that. He grabbed my hands and placed them around his neck. His anger and passion was in his mouth and proved that in his kiss. His lips gave up on mine for a brief moment, but I knew he was no where from finished. His mouth followed the line of my jaw then kissed the tip of my nose.

"Please…" I whispered, trying to ask him to stop but I was to weak to finish. It sort of sounded like pleading…for more.

He kissed me back on the lips and then my hands turned into fists with anger. But for some reason…I felt like I wanted more. I am a terrible person. I should have never woken up. Maybe I can find a scalpel and stab myself.

When he parted from me with a smile curl on his lips. I sighed slightly.

ZzZ

"You are insane! Truly insane Ai! Killing yourself! Who thinks of that? You! You do Ai since you are mental and need some help. I mean, I thought I was gonna shit my pants because of you and your dumb...shit..." Naruto yelled at me.

We were back into the apartment. Kiba was trying to get a wink of sleep on the couch with his blanket wrapped around him tightly. I was sitting on the high bar like chair that was set right next to the glass table which no one uses. It was scattered with papers from school, report cards from other marking periods, textbooks which we forgot the bring back, pens, opened up mail and rubber bands colored differently. I twirled my fingers around and stared at my yellow carpi sweats. How I knew that he would find out that I poisoned myself and how I knew he would yell at me.

"I told you, I am sorry." I said softly to him.

"You are insane Ai, insane!" He kept ranting.

"I know I am." He sighed heavily and I looked up at him. He was staring into my eyes and it made me quickly advert my eyes.

"Some one is trying to sleep here." We heard Kiba complain. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba.

"Drop dead Kiba!" I noticed him looking back at me, "So, you and Eiji are just...friends?"

"Well..." I was about to continue but Naruto quickly cut me off and pointed at me.

"Ha! I knew it! Please Ai, we all know." My heart skipped beats. What does he know?

"W-What?"

"That you had sex with Eiji." My face turned pale, paler than normal.

"Who t-told you?"

"Eiji."

/Wait till I get myself fucking hands on him/

"Look," Naruto said as he became serious again, "did you really have sex with Eiji for Sasuke's benefit?" I looked back down at my sweats.

"Yea..."

"You are MORE insane than I thought." I wanted to laugh at this but if I did, that would only make things worse. Now my song plan was ruined since it would make no sense because I yell at him for cheating on me. But I still decided to look at Naruto.

"Shut-UP!" Kiba yelled at us.

"What the hell did I say about dropping dead?!" Naruto yelled at Kiba. Then he sighed heavily, "I need to call Chi and tell her what happened."

"We will miss school if you do that." I said softly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nani?"

"School. I want to go to school." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"The doctor told you to rest for a week until--" I cut him off.

"Fuck that doctor. I have Rin and you KNOW that. I am fine and..." I teared up a bit, "I just really want to go to the last day of school. Please..." Naruto looked back at Kiba.

"Kiba, get your ass up. We are going to school!"

ZzZ

When we went to school, everyone was outside, hanging out in the sun. Boys only wore short and the girls wore jean mini skirts and colorful tube tops. I felt like an outcast, wearing black baggy pants and a black shirt. I rushed over to Nymph when I saw her wear baggy jeans and a black plain tee. I then felt happy that I wasn't the only one who wore jeans and black. She frowned at me when I came over to her.

"I just heard the notorious Cat Women went to the hospital last night because of a...car accident...? Is that true?" She asked me. Whoa, news travels fast around her. Well, at least everyone thought that I was in a car accident and not because I poisoned myself.

"True as rain." I said happily.

"Don't ever say that again." We both laughed.

"You got it." For some odd reason...

I was glad that I was alive. This feeling that I had, I was glad to breathe and laugh again. But if I could...I would do it again. Maybe dream more about having a daughter whose life was ruined on a count that her father was cheating even after 25. Well that is about it, for the past couple of hours while I was in a coma, I figured out something that is completely true:

I can never have Sasuke.

Maybe I am just thick headed since I NEVER thought of it sooner. Since, well, when ever I go out with him he cheats on me. Even 10 years into the future, married, has a kid, he will still never think twice about cheating. If Sakura makes him happy and he never cheats on her...maybe this is for the best. Damn, I should have listened to Takair a long time ago. I thought wrongly of Sasuke. Thinking him as a god and that I loved no other. But I guess I was truly wrong.

"So...are we going to sing?" Nymph asked me. I smirked at her.

"Hell yeah." I answered.

"When?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Not now...later."

"Fine by me. Shout to me whenever. Oh, there is Kiba. Ja ne." I nodded and decided to walk around a bit.

Tons of people who I didn't know stopped me when I was walking and asked me if I was alright.

"I am. Just a minor car accident." I answered a boy for about the 100th time.

"Are you sure Cat Women, you wanna walk around with me." The boy with brown hair asked me. The other boy standing next to him elbowed him.

"She is going out with the Uchiha boy, remember?" The other boy hissed at the brown haired boy.

"Who cares." He said back then looked at me, "So...wanna walk with me Cat Women?" I shook my head at him slightly.

"See, I told you she wouldn't. She is going out with that Uchiha boy."

"Oh, Sasuke has nothing to do with it." I chimed in, "I am just trying to find one of my friends, but, I shall talk to you later." I threw them one of my genuine smiles and they both blushed slightly.

"A-all right. Feel better Cat-chan." One of the boys said.

"Ja ne." I walked away from them and decided to walked around more but only went a couple of feet till some girls came up to me and asked me if I was okay and to hang out with them a bit. I quickly declined.

ZzZ

I sat on one of the picnic tables with a whole bunch of guys around me. Damn it, if only I was single. These boys were desperate and clung on to my every word. How nice. That is when I noticed a girl with jean short and a navy colored tank top. Her hair was pulled back and she didn't seem like she was enjoying her new look as much.

"Hello Ai." Karin said to me. I smirked at her.

"What bet did you lose?" I asked her. The boys laughed while she huffed and folded her arms against her chest.

"Any way," she changed the subject, "why aren't you hanging out with the girly group?" I shrugged.

"First of all, Karin, I am not an idiot."

"Yes you are cause...that made NO sense." I chuckled a bit and the guys joined me. What losers.

"Well first of all, I know what 'falling down the stairs' mean." Some of the boys 'oh'ed, "And, you know, Sakura is of there. That slut." The boys made that noise again.

"I see."

"Why aren't you hanging out with them."

"Oh, I was, I just saw you here and decided to walk over."

"What are you girls wearing."

"Skirts, tube tops, ya know."

"I see."

"Well, why are you here with these losers." The guys made harsh side comments to her and once I heard, 'well you're a slut', that stung me. I shot a death glare at them but they didn't notice.

"OOI! WHO THE FUCK CALLED MY BEST FRIEND A SLUT CAUSE IF I FIND OUT THEN I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA THEM AND THEY WILL NEVER WISH THAT THEY WERE BORN!! GOT IT?!?!" I screamed at them at the top of my lungs. When I was finished, I could see everyone who was outside eyes on me. I huffed and looked at Karin, "Hey, remember when you first came to school, then Gaara told me that we would make good spare mates?"

"I could." she smirked at me.

"You up for it?"

"For what?"

"A fight." she smirked at me.

"What time and place?"

ZzZ

The next one to come up to me and my new fan club (splee!) was Gaara himself.

"Hello. How you are?" Gaara asked me in English (remember?). I snickered.

"How are you?" I corrected him back. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"What language are you guys talking?" One boy asked us.

"Shush boy." I said to him in Japanese. I looked at Gaara, "Karin and I are spare mates."

"Good."

"I cant believe it, we haven't talked in a while. I cant wait for the Panic! At The Disco concert." I smiled happily. He nodded at me.

"Me too."

"Ooi! Ai!" I heard Nymph yell as she rushed over to me, "Wanna sing now?" I smirked at her.

"Hells yeah."

* * *

YEAH! Here is the chapter. WOOT! Now, the new chapter will be soon. I wrote it all down too. LOL.

PLEASE REVIEW.

I CRIED SINCE I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW. TEAR, TEAR. SOOOO PLEASE R&R!

I MADE IT LONG JUST FOR YOU GUYS!!!


	63. The One With The Plan

Ironic 63

Disclaimer: If I DID own Naruto, I would be pretty damn rich! Loll.

Notes-

Stupid reasons why I didn't update:

A shit load of projects

Homework

I am now a varsity cheerleader

My internet was down

Holidays

Someone I know (but not naming names) was on the computer till 2 in the fucking morning and had to wake up at 7 to take her driver's test. And man, she could have gone to bed early so I COULD GO ON!

Acting in the play Our Town, I am Emily the main character

Okay, that's it. I hope you can forgive me and REVIEW. This one isn't that long but the next one will be…that will be the ending of the 1st book. Okay?

3

Ai

…

I sighed deeply as I mentally prepared for this. Nymph quickly ran off to the DJ to tell him to shut his music off. And once it did, all eyes were set on her. Yet she merely pointed her finger in my direction and everyone started to stare at me. The heat was on. My fan boys went on the DL (love using that) about the song and what is gonna happen later. I glanced at them and they nodded at different times and shuffled over to some where a near Sasuke's group so that they can hear me sing.

All eyes and ears were on me. I felt my body start to sweat but I hid it. I walked up to Sasuke who was sitting with his fan club and the rest of his gang. They all seemed to be looking at me as well. I smirked at Sasuke and decided to sing:

(You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette)

"I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother."

I jumped on to the picnic table in front of him and started to sing close to his face, looking really pissed off.

"(Nymph and Ai)

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
and every time you speak her name  
does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died…"

(Ai)

"Till you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her

"(Nymph and Ai)

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
and every time you speak her name  
does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died…"

(Ai)

"Till you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know."

I decided to follow what Nymph and Chi both advised me to do. I smirked at him and smashed my lips into his. This is going to be the last kiss I have with him. And I am going to make sure of that.

/Rin, are you gonna do the honors/

**I always do.**

Rin decided to sing along with me. Sounding like I had to voices. I trailed my lips to his ear and started humming:

"**Ohh... aah... ahh... ahh...**"

I looked back at his face now. He had no emotion and it pissed Rin and me off greatly. I didn't really control what happened but I got so mad that I pushed Sasuke hard and he fell of his bench and on to his butt. He stared up at me in shock and started singing angrily:

"Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know."

I jumped of the table and I heard cheers from the kids. Lots of 'go cat women!' and 'you rock' or 'kick ass song'. I knew I should be happy and proud…but I was sad. I felt like crying my eyes out. None of my fan boys followed me as I went into a corner of the outside school building and slid against it, now landing my butt on the grass. I DJ started playing techno music but I ignored it. Instead I closed my eyes and enjoyed this time to myself.

A person came in front of me, blocking my sun light. I groaned. Great. Someone to interrupt my piece and quiet.

I opened my eyes to come in contact with Edward. His eyes a great golden brown color. He smirked at me and sat down right beside me. I mumbled a bit.

"Edward. Go away." I frown at him. He smiled pleasantly at me.

"It looks like you need someone to talk to." He said sweetly to me. I groaned. Why did he have to be like this? It made me want to stab myself for being so mean.

"Well I don't."

"Everyone needs to talk to some one some times."

"Well I never do."

"I want to tell you something."

"I don't wanna hear it." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. He grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"I love you." He whispered to me, making shivers run quickly down my spine. I slapped his hand away and frowned.

"_I_ gotta go." I stood up and stormed away. I needed to find someone to talk to but I couldn't find anyone just yet. My cell phone beeped, meaning I have a text message.

I flipped open my phone to read it:

'To: Ai

From: Chi

ARE YOU OKAY!!?!?'

I smirked at this but I wasn't exactly sure if she was pissed at me or not. But I decided to write back to her.

'To: Chi

From: Ai

Yea. I am'

'To: Ai

From: Chi

THEN DON'T PULL THAT SHIT EVER AGAIN!'

I giggled slightly. That is when I noticed Takair sitting on top of a picnic bench alone. I smiled slightly and decided to walk up to him.

"Hello there." I greeted him. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Nice song." He simply said back. I smiled and took a seat next to him. We were silent for a few moments, and then I decided to speak.

"I think…I had a vision." I noticed Takair looking at me but I still stared out straight in front of me, "Ya knew I was in a coma…right?" I finally look at him. He nodded slightly, "I was married to Sas—" Now Takair started to laugh. I glared at him.

"Gomen, go on." I sighed greatly.

"Thank you. Any way, I was married to him and you were there…and Naruto was there. It felt so real."

"It probably was a vision." I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Ew. I don't wanna marry him."

"Sometimes…we can't change ourselves. You are addicted to Sasuke and you can't change that. Even though Naruto is still better." I giggled at this, "And sometimes…if we are lucky…we can just learn to accept it. We can't always do that and maybe that is why some of us turn insane."

"You think…I could change my fate?" Another moment of silence.

"I try not to think of that and just go with the flow. If I do actually change it, who know, I could be killing someone." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that, that vision did come true, ne? And you and Sasuke have a kid. If you change that destiny…that kid will never be born. It is like you are killing that kid, you are killing its chance to live."

"Thanks for making me feel crappy."

"Welcome." He chuckled a bit but I stayed silent. And it stayed like that for minutes, "Why do you want to change your destiny so much?" I jumped out of my trance and looked up at him.

"Nani?"

"Why do you want to change your destiny so much?" I twirled my fingers.

"I am supposed to kill someone special with my powers."

"What powers?"

"I am supposed to get a new demon too. 2nd generation. Then…I am supposed to kill. And I don't want that. I don't want her to die." Tears poured down my eyes quickly and I didn't want them to. Takair just stared at me.

"Life goes on." I glared at him.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!"

"Life goes on. And that is it. Maybe it is her time to die."

"How would you feel…if your whole family got killed and now, you have someone, who feels like your family and NOW SHE IS SUPPOSE TO DIE?!"

"Why the hell do you care about her?"

"Because she is like my sister. Wouldn't you cry if your mother died?"

"Hell no! She is annoying."

"You lie." I whispered.

"What?"

"I SAID YOU LIE!" I screamed at him, "You say all these awful things right now but you know that in your heart, you love your mother to death and you would cry like hell if you came home and someone murdered her."

"I said I wouldn't!"

"What happened to your father?"

"What would you like to know?!"

"I asked you a simple question."

"Well I don't want to answer it!"

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Fuck! Tell me what happened to your father!"

"He got killed! Happy now! You now know what the hell happened to my father. He help me escape from the hell hole and on the way out, one of those damn people caught him and stabbed him numerous of times…right in front of my eyes. Happy now?" I just stopped and stared at him. Trying to find the words to say to him.

"T-Takair…I never—"

"You never knew! I know!" He shouted at me.

"Please. I really didn't want you to get all upset."

"Just drop it. Now." I looked away from him. It stayed silent again. This time for about ten minutes. I needed to say something. I needed to stop this major tension.

"I am going to kill them all." I reassured him. I noticed him staring at me.

"Nani?"

"I am going to kill them all. All those who killed many…even your father. I will make sure that your father gets his death avenged."

"Hn. I can hear him whisper that in the back of my head now. 'Avenge me…kill them'. How father?" His voice cracked, "How the fuck can I do that." I looked over at him with concerned eyes. I grabbed on to him and pulled him into a hug. He accepted it.

"Don't worry. I will kill them. Me and Eiji."

"That son-of-a-bitch?" Takair whispered in my ear. I slightly nodded at him.

"Then I will go away."

"Where?" We were now whispering to each other. It was like in those stupid dramatic moments. Right when lovers or a parent and a child say their good byes and those crappy 'I will be back' when in their hearts they know they wouldn't. I wanted to cry right now. I didn't want to think about my father or my mother.

"_I will be back."_

That is what you said…the day Eiji killed you. You lied to me. You never came back. And that was the day that you never hugged me good bye. We were mad at each other…and what a crappy way to leave.

"To America."

"Why the hell would you do that? Why don't you stay here?"

"I am a burden. If I am unable to kill them…they will keep looking for me. I have to go away. And across the world seems like a damn good place."

"Where in America?"

"Folks, Tennessee. My home town." Takair pulled away and looked at me with bright red eyes, "Yoru." I warned him.

"Ran, tell Ai-kun to stupid being a retard. They obviously know where to find her in America now. Why don't you move to New York or something?"

"Because. Why go to a big city?"

"It would be harder to find someone so short."

"I am _not_ short. I am 5'5". I am taller than Naruto."

"Not by much."

"I am moving there with Eiji." He snorted.

"That is a way to get killed."

"He is gonna kill them too. Then we are going to move back to our home town. We are going to loose our demons."

"Are you insane?" Takair asked as his eyes turned ice blue again.

"No. Eiji is."

"No. I think you are."

"Eiji only lives through that demon. If it wasn't for that demon he would be dead and—"

"Then how in hell are you going to start a new life with him?"

"As he gets older. His body will decay and to a point, I am supposed to kill him and move on in life." Takair folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Oh and how long is that supposed to be?"

"A couple of months."

"Bitch follows every crappy promise out there." I heard him mumble. I frowned.

"Shut up!"

"I will miss you." I chuckled a bit.

"Ooo, _you_ will miss _me_?" He looked away in embarrassment.

"No. Yoru will miss Ran and that is it." I smirked slightly.

"I will just miss you too. Trust me, when I leave, you will be the first person that I will say bye to." He just looked at me and smirked a little.

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise you."

ZzZ

After ten minutes to think alone, I allowed my fan boys to come back to me. They sat among me, most at my side and feet. They talk among them selves and some brave enough to talk to me. But my head was so hazy that I merely nodded and shrugged a couple of times.

That is when I decided to text Chi:

'To: Chi

From: Ai

Are you gonna go 2 the bonfire?'

I put my phone away and decided to listen to a boy who was so close next to me.

"It is so uneventful around here, isn't it?" I jumped a little and look at him. I stared into his green eyes, only for a brief moment, then smiled and nodded. He smirked back, "It was like that every day. You get up, go to school, eat, and go back home, do homework, eat and go to bed." That did sound like a big pile of boring. That sounded like my life at Mist High, "And then you came." I looked up at him, "Yea. That was the best. You brought pure excitement to this school. With all the drama and fights you bring. It is quite hard to keep up in it all." Tell me about it.

"I am glad you feel that way." I said to him. He finally looked back at me, "But…I don't like all this drama. It makes my head hurt." He chuckled a bit.

"Some of it is a good thing."

"Eh, I don't think so."

"But everyone in this school does. They needed this, Cat-chan, and you gave it to them: All that drama and hate that they need. Don't forget those bitch slaps throughout the year and you sudden outbursts in screaming. It is classic. Now it is truly high school."

"Glad you liked this year."

"I remember when the school got quiet and they didn't say anything about Cat Women. Only that Cat Women is no longer. She got spayed." I started laughing and he chuckled with me, "That is when it got…so…so quiet again. And then everything went back on to its cycle. You get up, go to school, eat, and go back home, do homework, eat and go to bed. That is it. But then, talk about Cat Women came back on the streets. Then everything got interesting again. Because you came back."

"Well, you're a fan boy; I think you are supposed to think that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I _used_ to be a fan girl for somebody."

ZzZ

Karin came up and talked to me for a while and Chi didn't text me back, I think she is pissed at me or something.

"I think the bonfire will be uneventful…I think I am gonna skip it." I told Karin. She looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"Nani? Come on, I am only going cause of you. If you back out I am gonna break your neck so hard that—" I stopped her with a laugh.

"Then why don't you just ditch it with me?" She now sent a glare.

"Because _I_ don't break promises." I faked holding my hand to my heart, like I was having a heart attack.

"Ouch, that hurt Kar-chan." I said over dramatically.

"Someone gag me." She mumbled. I giggled.

"Well—" Then my cell phone beeped. I opened it up. A new text message:

'From: Chi

To: Ai

HELLS YEAH!! I am going with Itachi-kun. Talk about a great make out place. A beach.'

I started snickering. That is Chi for you. Itachi this and Itachi that. It cracks me up. I looked back at Karin who was spacing out. I decided to pin point her little group of friends. It wasn't that hard to find them, actually. Just listen carefully and you will hear their annoying laughter. They wore small tank tops and mini skirts. They laughed loudly but I don't think anyone made a joke. No wonder why Karin left them to talk to me. Even though I am not interesting to talk to. Not in the least bit. But she ignored my fan boys as they told her to leave.

"What is that?" she asked me, referring to my cell phone message.

"Nothing." I quickly answered. In my head, I was wondering if I should tell her that I will be going away forever. Nah, I finally concluded. She doesn't need to know.

It will only bring worry for her and everyone else.

ZzZ

The bell rang about twenty minutes later. But I waited. I said good bye to my fan boys, each giving them a hug, I told Karin good bye and she told me that she expects me to be at the bonfire in about two days.

But I still waited.

And my prayers were answer when I saw the boy in front of me smirking.

"Glad you didn't forget." I said to him with a smile. His smirk only got bigger.

"Like I ever would."

ZzZ

We ended up at a hotel room, sitting on his bed reading books. But he was holding my hand as I held a thick—about 700 page book—with the other hand. He was reading a small one. He put down the book and stole a kiss on the cheek. I glanced at him.

"Don't do that." I told him.

"But you look so good today." He told me. I rolled my eyes. Yes, wearing all black and looking Goth is now the new style. Pshaw. I looked around the room a little.

"How did you get this?"

"Well, I just told the Doctor that I needed to get away for a bit and he agreed. Any way, I think those little bastards were on to me." I smirked at him.

"Doctor Hujuski's number one pupil is turning against him. It is like something in those stupid movies." He smirked back at me.

"Exactly."

"Maybe he should start watching those."

"When should we start?" I thought about it for a moment.

"In three days." He was taken back by this.

"What? That long? Bun-bun (my new nickname), I don't think I can live that long."

"_Jellybean_, calm your ass. You'll be fine. You are away from that place, aren't you?" He looked down on the bed a little.

"Yeah but—"

"But nothing. You'll be fine…okay?"

"Alright, I believe you." I smile now.

"Thank you." We went back to reading.

"Wait, Bun-bun, look at this." I put down my book and let go of his hand to grab the book. I scanned over the text carefully. Then smirked.

"This is perfect."

ZzZ

I didn't get home till late that night. Edward dropped me off, even though he isn't old enough to drive yet. But it is our little secret. He kissed me on the cheek good bye.

"I will call you." He told me. I nodded at him.

"Well…you better." I threatened him.

"Don't get hurt, okay?" I huffed.

"Fine, fine."

"I love you." My stomach churned. I just opened up the car door and walked out, slamming the door behind me. I felt so crappy not saying anything back. How can I be so stupid? Do I love him back or what? Well…I don't think I _love_ him, I know I like him. But, love? That strong of a feeling? I have no clue.

When I walked in, Kiba was sleeping on the couch again. Seriously, we need a new apartment. Well, at least I am leaving soon. Kiba stirred in his sleep as I placed my back pack on the ground. I saw his eyes open up slightly.

"Ai…what the hell?" he asked me in a groggily voice. He sat up now, rubbing his right eye with his hand.

"Go back to bed." I commanded him, "I was just hanging out with a friend after school. And then I loss track of time. End of story." I explained, thinking that he was going to ask for an explanation.

"Okay." He simply said and then lied back down. I chuckled and walked into my bed room with Naruto sitting on his bed with the TV on. He smiled at me.

"Hey you." Naruto greeted me. I smiled and shut my door.

"Sup?" I asked him as I found my way to my comfy bed. I noticed him shrug.

"Nothing really. You?" Sounds like an AIM chat.

"Same here. What cha watching?"

"Family Guy."

"Cool." I said simply back. A few moments of silence.

"Interesting thing you did today." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"I mean, is it over for the two of you?" I simply nodded.

"Of course."

"I see."

"I mean," I looked over at him, "he cheated on me with my best friend. We are through and so is my friend ship with Sakura."

"You are very slow." I huffed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know, Sasuke goes out with a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of girl. And you always expect Sakura to be a part of it." I moaned.

"That is gross."

"Well, it's true."

"I guess your right." I sighed heavily.

I say that I had my fun for this life time. I mean, it is over for me…I am guessing. I can always say I tried. Maybe changing my fate is going to be harder than I thought. Getting raped…I am guessing isn't that bad. Loosing Edward…that is going to happen either way. Killing many…that is already the plan. Killing Maye…maybe it is for the best.

I have no regrets…


	64. The One With The Bonfire

Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Does it look like I would be the kind of person to own Naruto? I thought not.

Notes-

Hey! Sorry it took forever. THIS IS LONG, SO BE HAPPY. IT IS 23 PAGES LONG! While the last one was 11. More than twice the amount. See? I look after ya all.

And for the last chapter, I only got ONE review. I cried!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE ARE THE LAST ONES, I THINK IT WOULD BE NICE IF EVERYONE REVIEWS FOR EITHER THIS ONE OR THE OTHER ONE OR BOTH! PLEASE, for those who didn't review once, you can be nice and do it now.

ENJOY!

…

* * *

You wanna know what I have learned in the past few years?

Waking up is a bitch.

Naruto tried to wake me up for about an hour but I kept mumbling: "five more minutes" and enjoyed about ten more minutes of a joyful bliss we call sleep. That is when Naruto had this DUMB ASS idea of pouring ice (and I mean literally) cold water on my head. I jolted up with a scream and shot on nasty glare at Naruto while he ran away laughing his little cute ass off.

Wait…did I just call Naruto's ass cute?

I jumped into the shower about five minutes later. The water was cold to wake me up, even though I didn't need it. After a little while, I placed the water on scolding hot to sooth me. I cursed underneath my breath when the water turned warm. I turned off the shower and pulled on some jean mini shorts and a green tank top with some LA Gear white shoes. When I came out, I noticed Naruto and Kiba watching some stand up comedian and laughing.

I don't know, I felt like a totally different person when I woke up. Maybe since I convinced myself that Sasuke isn't mine and I should just give up. Yeah…that seemed to work out just fine.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Kiba greeted me as I went into our cramped kitchen to grab a hot pocket. I placed it in the microwave.

"Good morning handsome." I greeted back. I heard Kiba chuckle.

"Just wait till Nikki hears what you said." I frowned as I peered out of the kitchen to glance at him.

"I said nothing wrong. I…uh…just complimented you. You just think it's strange since no one did that for you before." Kiba looked at me and smirked.

"Oh, I have heard it. From my girlfriend. I am apparently a sex god." I faked gagged and Naruto started to laugh. A sound from the kitchen told me that my hot pocket was done.

"Remind me to finish throwing up after I finish my breakfast."

"Will do." Kiba joked. I grabbed my hot pocket and took a big bite out of it. I came out of the kitchen and plopped on the tan couch next to Naruto, watching that tiny TV. Well, tiny compared to the one at the Uchiha mansion.

"So…what are we gonna do today?" Naruto asked us. Kiba and I threw out some grunts and shrugs, "So helpful guys." He said sarcastically.

"Uh, I think Nikki, Chi and I are gonna practice. Maybe your band should to." I suggested.

"Just because our concert is in one week doesn't mean you have to be practicing everyday."

"Oh yea, Naruto, cause winging it seems to work out _perfectly_ for you." I joked to him.

"Oooh, dissed." Kiba said with a smirk. Naruto huffed at me. I took another bite of my hot pocket.

"When did I ever _wig_ it?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that the concert is nine days away and you boys haven't practiced once to my knowledge."

"Oh yeah? What about you?" I stammered.

"N-now…y-y-you s-see."

"Ha!"

"No! No! One of our members lives an hour away! All you guys all live close." Naruto got up and went to the phone, "What cha doing Naru-kun? Oh, are you calling Sasuke-teme? You boys gonna practice."

"Iya." Naruto spat as he dialed some numbers.

"Or are you just chicken?" Naruto turned around to look at me. Phone in ear, "Are you just too afraid. Cause the concert is nine days away and my band is the opening act. You guys are the _main_ event. Are you too afraid that we will warm up the crowd too much that when you guys get on, the crowd will drop like dog shit?"

"You are insane, Ai." Kiba pointed out to me. I smiled at him.

"Yes…I know." I over dramatically laughed evilly. Naruto started mumbling something in phone. Too bad I couldn't hear anything. I finished my hot pocket and noticed that Naruto got off the phone, "What was that about Naru-kun?" I got close to his face. He gulped.

"Nothing." His voice cracked. A smirk appeared on my face.

"Sure." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I am serious!" I laughed and walked back to the couch. Naruto walked up to Kiba. I rolled my eyes. Kiba just stared at him and with that, they stayed in silence for about a minute.

"Can I…help you?" Kiba asked Naruto. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Get your ass up. We are leaving." Naruto informed Kiba. Kiba just nodded and stood up. A smirk was planted on my face.

"Naru-kun, Inu-kun, where are you boys going?" I asked them. Naruto looked at me nervously.

"No where." His voice cracked again. I chuckled slightly.

"Sure."

As they waked out the door, I decided to flip open my pink razor phone.

"I think I will call Chi now." I said out loud to myself, "Maybe I will hang out with my brother and his boyfriend. Maybe Shino. We could go to the mall after…" I trailed off and rolled my eyes. Why in hells name was I talking to myself? I dialed Chi's number and she picked up in a couple of rings.

"Mochimochi." Chi greeted.

"Sup?" I asked happily.

"Oh look who decided to call. Why couldn't you call earlier? I just got a call from Yuki-san," Yuki-_kun_, "he wants to hear new songs from us. That means we need at least two more by the end of today! Ya know how serious that is?"

"I know. I know. Listen, I will call Nymph and we will head over there ASAP."

"Yeah, you better." We hung up on each other without saying our 'good-byes'. I quickly placed my hair in a pony tail and brushed my teeth.

ZzZ

Nymph picked me up in about an hour and we started to drive off.

"Uh…you're only 15." I informed Nymph she didn't look at me, just smirked.

"Your point?" She asked. I shook my head and unrolled the window, the light sea salt breeze hitting my face.

"We are going to Chi's house first, right?" Nymph nodded at me.

"That is the plan." I shrugged.

"Can we go over Haku's house later?"

"I dunno. We need to write two more fucking songs for that bastard," _Yuki-kun_, "how does he expect us to write two songs in one day? That is bull shit!" I sighed.

"We just have to accept it. I mean, Yuki-kun is the manager for NIN--" Nymph cut me off quickly.

"No he isn't. Itachi is." I looked at her strangely.

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, okay, Yuki-kun is the producer of NIN. I mean, they always write new songs which are huge hits. I think he expects the same from us. At least we practice a lot. Trust me, we will write those new songs and totally kick ass at that concert."

"Hells yeah!" She yelled happily and she opened up her sun roof and blasted the radio which played, 'Low'.

ZzZ

When we reached Chi's house, we went up to her black colored room. Her bed had a baby blue comforter and rock band posters were every where. He floor was a nice cream color and there were about two book selves filled with classics that everyone knew Chi didn't read. What was on her bed was a pen, note pad and an acoustic guitar. I hopped on Chi's bed and picked up the guitar. That is when I played some cords and started to sing our song: 'In Your Eyes'. Chi came in with three cokes and started singing to it.

We all started to laugh and I changed the beat. Now I started to play Jonas Brother's 'SOS'. We all yelled to that.

After about twenty minutes, we calmed down. We were now sipping on our cokes and thinking of what songs to write.

"I mean, what didn't we write about?" Chi asked us. We all thought about it for a minute.

"We wrote about abusive relationships, high school, love, hate…what else is there?" I asked out loud. This was so hard. Why couldn't I think today?

/If only Rin can give me a hint/

Silence.

/Rin/

More silence.

/Oh come on/

I'm thinking. I'm thinking.

"How about, unrequited love? We talked about love but not that type of love." Nymph suggested. I squealed and jumped on her, giving her a big hug.

"Nymph I love that sexy brain of yours!" I yelled, over joyed. She laughed a little.

"Yeah…I try."

ZzZ

After two hours, we were thinking of our next one. Nothing came into our minds at the moment. All we can think of is our first song and adding on to it. Nymph had the opportunity to sing that song solo since she thought of it.

"Let's write some shit and call it a day." Chi said out of the blue. We all stared at her.

"Yeah, I agree with you but what are we gonna write about?" Nymph asked Chi. Now we sat in silence again.

"I'm gonna make it, bend and break it." I began. They stared at me strangely, "Aw come on, I am shouting out lyrics here. I wanna see Haku and we have to go to that bonfire in four hours. This is taking way to long." Nymph nodded.

"I agree."

ZzZ

This song took an hour to make since we were just saying stupid stuff. Unlike the first one were we made lyrics that made sense. Chi didn't know why we were making this song; she claimed that it was pointless. But I told her that Panic! At The Disco didn't make sense in any of their songs but they are famous.

When we were finished, we headed off to Haku's house, telling him to bring over Zabuza and Shino.

"Hey!" I greeted happily to Haku as he opened the door. We hugged greatly and when we parted, I noticed Zabuza and Shino. I gave Zabuza a great hug, but he gave me one of those one handed hugs. I went to Shino and glared at him, "Bastard."

"Bitch." He said back. I gave him a cat smile and pounced on him. We both landed on the hard ground, with me on top, "Get the hell off me." I purred.

"Nope."

"Bitch!"

"Teme." I got off of him and laughed as I started to walk towards the living room. Ah, how I remember everything. It only seemed like yesterday…I was covering Haku up with a blanket when he accidentally feel asleep on the couch. And my sun flower room was in the front of the house. I want to cry know. I missed everything.

"How is everything at Mist High?" I asked Haku as everyone came into the living room and I was on the couch.

"Same old, same old." Haku answered answer, "Orochimaru and his gang has officially graduated."

"Sweet!" I said overjoyed. Then I looked at Zabuza who sat next to Haku, right on the other side of me was Shino and Nymph and Chi sat on the floor in front of me, "That means Zabuza is going off the collage. Where is it?" Zabuza shrugged.

"In Wave." Haku grabbed on to him in a gentle hug.

"Yes, he is staying close a near me." Haku said. They then kissed.

"Gag." I heard Shino say. I looked at him and giggled slightly. That is when I noticed Nymph grab her cell phone, open it, and dial a few numbers.

Then the room fell silent.

"Hi, yes, can we have three orders of pizza." Haku and I cheered loudly as she ordered us some pizza.

ZzZ

We just finished laughing at a joke Chi just made. We were all sitting on the living room floor, in a circle, pizzas and soda around us, talking about old memories we shared.

"I cant remember when I have this much fun." I said with a chuckle. Nymph shrugged.

"Last week in the back of Sasuke's car." She answered. The whole group laughed except me.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, "I think the last time I had this much fun was at Naruto's party."

"Oh, so the _first_ time you had sex with Sasuke." Chi suggested.

"Yea—no! No!" More laughter, "It was just the thrill…and excitement and—"

"And getting drunk." Nymph cut in.

"No. Not that." More laughter filled the same house. I grabbed another slice of pepper pizza and bit into it, "I can't began to tell you how fucking good this pizza is. I missed it."

"If you missed getting drunk," Haku began as he walked over to the kitchen. He came back with beer in his hands. He tossed me on, "let's get drunk again." I stared at my beer that I just caught.

"I don't know, getting drunk before seeing my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with my ex-best friend in person," Silence, "bottoms up." The whole gang laughed as we opened our beers.

"Wait!" Chi yelled, "Before we drink…what should we toast to?" We thought about it for a couple of moments.

"To," Haku began, "to the greatest summer we are gonna have, of our lives." We chuckled.

"I'm up for that." I said happily. We all hit each other's beer cans and took huge sips from it. Ah, that burning down my throat again. How I missed it and at the same time didn't want it back.

After five beers later…we all passed out…

ZzZ

"Father…why did you take me here?" I asked as my father and I walked along the village. A death trap it was.

It is the same day of the accident of my friend's clan. I was only six but seeing the scene didn't scare me. I had no fear. It was shocking, really.

It was night fall; that is all that I remember. The moon shinned brightly over the piles of bloody bodies which my father was here to sort out. Rain poured slightly on us. He had a book in his head. He would stop every five seconds and inspect the body below. He would glance at me and I would answer by saying if I knew the person or not. Which I always did.

We walked a little further. The smell of blood, which in my nose smelled like rotten eggs, consumed me. For some reason I felt trapped. Like I was in that egg shell, the yoke pouring over me, making me sticky. My body felt cold. I was pretty sure I saw my breath, even if it was close to eighty degrees out.

My father stopped at the pile of bodies. All females. Apparently, lots of other ninjas were here and they sorted out the bodies from men, women, and children. The man who assassinated them all didn't care if it was an elder or a small, fragile baby.

The bodies were women. One looked very peaceful. Her black curly hair was placed in a bun. Surprisingly, her hands were folded together like she was praying. I couldn't see what she was wearing since the ninjas before us covered their bodies in a thick blanket. She didn't look like she was murdered. More like she was asleep. So peaceful.

The women next to her had scrawny legs; I noticed them since the blanket wasn't long enough to cover her whole self. My father sighed as he pulled off her blanket to get a look at her face. I gasped and landed backwards. Her face oozed with blood. A kunai was threw her cheek, infected. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. A shock expression formed on her lips. I started trembling now. But my father acted as if he didn't care and demanded me to stand up. I told him I didn't know any one here. I didn't make a lot of friends with the women around here. They would all be in their house cooking and cleaning. Never really stepped out side so I could see them.

I looked over and saw a woman who I have met once. She wore a neat dress and a white apron. She looked peaceful lying there. I don't remember her name though. My father was getting agitated.

"Do you want to go home now?" My father asked me plainly. Not acting like he cared for me at all. I looked up at him.

"But, we never finished." I pointed out, "Why are you just leaving the mission?" My father patted me softly on my head.

"I am asking you to leave. And only you."

"But why? Why not you? I want to help. I want to be a great ninja. Like you daddy." He smiled at me, "I wanna be the next hokage!" My father nodded and grabbed on to my hand. He likes it when I compliment him. When I do, it is like he is a whole different person. We were walking past the blood…the horrid faces…the bodies of the people I knew, "Daddy?" He looked at me, "Why did you ask me to leave?" we stopped and he looked at the piles of bodies. They all were spread out in rows for better investigation. The ninjas before us did that.

"Because." He let go of my hand and opened up his book, jotting down names. Probably people he knew.

I looked over to my left to see the bodies. Children. They were children. I stiffened and looked at all the bodies carefully. My father went further.

I saw Fudo. One of the boys who loved to pick on me when I came to visit. He would poke me and asked me to marry him. His hair, once a lovely shade of brown, was now all matted. It wasn't shinny any more, it was rusted. Dust was stick in it and it seemed like he just got up. His eyes were closed. Thank goodness. That is all I saw.

I looked to the right. Then up to my father who was actually kneeling down to look at a child. I looked back at the dead bodies. I noticed a little baby. Tears were trying to escape my eyes but I held it in. Who would do such a thing? It is crazy.

My father called for me and I ran up to him. He pointed to a body and told me to tell him who it was. It was the same child to whom he kneeled down to see. I took a closer look at their face.

That is when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Tears escaped from my eyes and I went crying out. I ran, not caring where I was going. I saw _her _face. My father didn't chase after me. Instead, he wrote down her name. It is almost like he wanted me to go crying. I ran and went into a house and cried. I stopped crying for a bit and shook.

The dead body was my best friend. Her name was Izumi. Her black hair was tangled up with dust and blood. Her eyes were open, revealing her dark grey eyes. I did see her mouth, it was covered. But her eyebrows were lifted. A form of a scared expression. Blood drops were on her forehead and a fly was throwing up a near her eye. The image would not go out of my head.

I covered my eyes with my hand and shook. It wasn't till then that I noticed crying in the room in front of me. Was someone alive in there? I gasped and backed up a bit. Scared of what I would see if I go through that door. But I had to be brave…if I wanted to be the next hokage! I gulped big and stood up. My knees shook as I took every little step towards the door. My hand was placed around the latch. But my hand felt frozen.

"Move damn it," I whispered to myself, "be like daddy. Don't be afraid." With that, I gained enough strength and opened the door.

I noticed a boy there. He cried a little louder when I opened up the door. Blood escaping from his shoulder. He was kneeling down and his back faced me.

"Don't kill me." He sobbed aloud. He was scared. The boy looked to be around my age. Maybe a little bit older. I shut the door.

"Don't be afraid." I said sweetly to him. He shot around to look at me. He was an Uchiha. A survivor!

"Who are you?" he asked me, sort of rude. I cringed. Should I tell him my name? Maybe I shouldn't. I just shook my head.

"There was a massacre…ya know?" I asked, totally changing the subject. His expression was angry. Close to pissed.

"No shit!" he yelled at me. I took a step closer to him.

"You look badly wounded." I pointed out to him, ignoring his rude comments, "Maybe my father and I could take you back to Konoha to heal you flesh wound. It might get infected." I took another step closer to him. He stood up and grasped on to his shoulder. There was no pain in his face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hutus Kereru." I lied. That wasn't my real name. Not even close, "What is yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

ZzZ

I woke up in a yelp. Then a feeling of pain washed over me.

"Damn it." I harshly whispered. I rushed to the bathroom, tripping over Shino and my shoes a couple of times. When I went into the bathroom, I threw up.

The taste in my mouth didn't go away, but I looked into the mirror after I finished flushing the toilet. What I saw wasn't myself. It didn't look like me. But I bet it was.

What was that dream? It wasn't a vision. No. I was young and so was Sasuke. Maybe…maybe…

It was what happened in his past.

Yes, that could be it. I remember, back a little while ago, I wanted to know what happened to the Uchiha clan. And now, at this very moment, I got my wish. I didn't want it know though. It made me feel bad for Sasuke and what happened to him. Well, the same went for Itachi and Maye too. I will just talk to her later, even though it will hurt my heart. If I actually have one…

I walked out into the kitchen which was right next to the living room where everyone else was still sleeping. I think I heard Haku snoring. I chuckled a bit and grabbed a glass of water. I took a gulp, gargled, and spat into the sink. I did that three times till I thought it was safe and then drank the rest of the water. I looked out the window and the sun was setting. SHIT! What time is it? I shot my head over to the clock. My head started to pour and my vision went in and out.

8:00 PM

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING CRAP!" I screamed. This gave me a massive headache but it woke everyone up. Since now probably everyone has a hangover, who would have the guts to actually drive now to the beach and spend time with teens who might be drinking beer there. I don't think anyone wants to drink or move for a while.

"What the fuck?" I heard Chi curse under her breath. I slowly turned my head over to them, not wanting to hurt my head any more than it already does.

"We are already an hour late to the bonfire." I informed them. Nymph shot up but than immediately fell back down on her butt, grabbed her head.

"Shit," she whispered in pain, "remind me never to do that. Some call my boyfriend and tell him we are leaving now." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. I opened it and dialed a few number to call Kiba.

"Just look at the bright side," I said as I placed the phone on my ear and heard it ring, "the beach is only ten minutes away."

"But we are still late…and we have god damn hangovers." Chi informed me. Haku stood up slowly, learning from Nymph's mistake.

"Hold up, I have some medicine that gets rid of hangovers. I'll be back." Haku said. And with that, he slowly made his way up the stairs and into the top bathroom.

"Mochimochi." I heard a male voice over the phone.

"Hey, Inu-kun. We will be there in ten minutes." I said to him.

"What is taking you guys so long?" I had to think of something…fast.

"Uh…we were writing our new songs for Yuki-kun and we lost track of time."

"Wait, didn't you leave right after us?"

"No. An hour later."

"It took you eight hours to write a song?" He obviously didn't buy it. Aw well, I might as well tell him the damn truth. If it gets him off my back.

"We decided to go over my brother's house and get drunk. Happy now? We passed out and woke up just now." I heard Kiba laugh. After I heard a couple of 'what happened' s.

"Nothing." I heard Kiba tell everybody. Then he went back to talking with me, "Well you better get here quick. Or else." I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Or else what?"

"You shall be forced to play beer pong and you know you would get drunk again." I sighed.

"You're right. Be there soon. Bye." Kiba chuckled.

"Bye." I hung up the phone right when Haku came back down with a bottle of pills in his hand. He opened the child proof cap and spilled out two white, skinny pills in his hand. He swallowed and softly passed the bottle to Nymph. It came around that way and since I was in the kitchen, I was the last to have the bottle. I quickly swallowed the pills and smiled.

"Now who is driving?" It was silent for a few moments but then Chi slowly raised her hand. I sighed in frustration, "Let's just go already."

ZzZ

When we got there, a fire already started and people were around it. The sun was at the horizon of the sea, making the ocean glitter. The circle went like this: Kiba, Nymph, Itachi, Chi, me, Maye, Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Takair, Hinata, Karin. We were cracking jokes and stuff but I felt major tense in this circle. Sasuke and Sakura were right across from me and the three of us hated each other.

"So…I think we should hear about Ai's past." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. I cringed a bit.

"Iya." I said.

"Oh yeah! Come on." Lee said happily.

"Why the fuck are you so interested now?" I yelled angrily at Sasuke. He only smirked at me.

"You were so interested in my past before. Now I should be interested in yours."

"There was a massacre. I know. And I found out from none of you, so there. Now just find out my past on your own and not from me."

"When she was seven, she got a demon planted in her." Takair informed them. I shot taggers at him but he didn't seem to notice. I sighed in frustration.

"Fine! Fine! I will tell you my past…" I gave up.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Maye said happily.

"Okay. I don't remember most of my past but my first memory is from when I was six…

"My parents were still in a steamy love. My mother was now pregnant with her second child. Let's call her…Sekai. I was originally happy when I knew I would have someone to play with. But after my mother had been six month pregnant and all they cared about was the new baby. That is when I got mad and started hanging out with my friend Haku more. His mother always was distant from me.

"I didn't know till ten years later that my father used to be Haku's mother's lover. They were to get married but when that mother got pregnant, my father ran out on her…and went to her best friend: Miss Oki Coddington. My father went for her. And there, two years of a hot love, my mother got pregnant. But for some reason, he never left her. And now she was having another one and he still didn't leave her.

"I don't know what is wrong with them. But when Sekai was born, I finally decided to be a role model for her since when I hung out with Haku, I always looked up at him.

"'Good morning baby Sekai' I would say every morning to her in her crib. I would hold her but I wasn't allow to feed her. Obvious reasons. My mother decided to breast feed to new baby but not me. She even said to me that I wasn't 'special enough'. And that Sekai was going to be the one person in the family who will take us out of debt. Because she didn't believe in me. Of course, I am not close to being famous now any way.

"A couple years later with uneventful fights with my parents, trips to the hospital for my sister and me, trying to gain more friend but with no avail. I could only become friend with Haku and his friend Zabuza, who was a year older than him and three years other than me.

"Then, when I was seven, my sister started to get sick. Her hospital bills were through the roof and they needed to do something. They did nothing with their youngest daughter who was 'going to make them rich'. No. They were going to do something to their eldest. They were going to drag me to a lab were they shall experiment on me. 20,000 yen per experiment. It hurt, so badly. But I made a friend there. A boy named Takair. We were close and became closer through one of our experiments. When these demons were planted in us. Those demons were lovers so that is how we got closer…and also that we were afraid so that feeling bonded us. I was there for two years. My parents made a lot of money.

"A girl named Sumi Huugya and another got me out of there, but was unable to get Takair out.

"When Christmas eve came along about four years later…something bad has happened:

"'Sissy!' My sister said, since she lost her two front teeth, she couldn't speak well. I smiled at her. She was extremely sick and I was worried. She was only five, I was eleven. I couldn't handle it. But it was Christmas Eve and I had to act happy.

"'Hey,' I smiled at her.

"'When es mommy coming act?' she asked 'when is mommy coming back'. I rubbed the top of her head. This was another reason why my parents tried to drag me to the scientists again. Because her medical bills were so high.

"'Soon. Very soon. It is time to go to sleep. You don't want Santa to miss this house, do you?' she shook her head.

"'No eir e ib.' she said, 'no sir e bob'. I could easily understand what she says now. She coughs and I pat her back.

"'Go to bed little sister.' She nodded. Peck me on the cheek. And headed up stairs.

Morning…

"'Wake up little sister,' I sang as I opened up her door. She was lying in her pink bed. The window opened. I cussed under my breath. I should have checked up on her in the middle of the night. Her window open makes her disease worse.

I walked over to her window and shut it. It was snowing lightly outside. I smiled. Then went over to my sister.

"'Wake up little one.' I shook her a little, "It is Christmas, and it is snowing." I shook her. No answer, no movement, no twitch. No, 'ive more inutes' or 'five more minutes' I should say.

"'WAKE UP!' I yelled. Tears escaping my eyes. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be. My sweet little sister…

"…dead…

"She was just dead. I blamed it on my parents but they blamed it on me. I went to court and lost with lack of evidence. And after that, the fighting between my parents grew worse. I was so sure that they killed her. We were in major debt and her hospital bills and were just getting worse. They needed to do something…again. But they couldn't do it. No. The police were catching up to them.

"But the fights got so bad, there was violence in it. They got divorced and my father moved to America. I went through the decision to either: join my father in America, start a new life but probably not make any friends ever again. Or stay with my mother and hang out with Haku and Zabuza for the rest of my life. I thought that living with my mother would be way better. So my father moved to Tennessee. He started up smoking pot and drinking a lot more than usual. My mother started going crazy and a couple of days after my father moved, I walked in the house to see her making out with this guy.

"During the summers, I spent time in my father's one bed room apartment. When I spent time there, he allowed me to have his bed while he had the couch. I gave him great thanks for that. He spent times going out to bars most of the nights and usually didn't come back till one of his friends dragged him into the house at one in the afternoon.

"But one afternoon changed my life. My father got dragged in by this man and this boy who is my age. I was now twelve. That boy was the most beautiful thing I have seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The man set my father on the couch.

"'This is my son, Edward' the man said, 'my name is John.' I shook the man's hand and went to his son. I could hardly move when I was in front of him. He was flawless. His blonde hair and those golden eyes.

"'Hi.' That is all I was able to say to him.

"'Good afternoon Miss Burch, how are you?' that is what he would say as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. He was so polite and nice. It was unbelievable.

"And that is how I spent my first summer when I met him. He showed me to Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Charlotte. Those became my friends. And we spent time together and I didn't want to go back to Japan. In America, my name was Ashley and during that summer, I didn't get used to that name since Edward never called me that. He always introduced me as 'Miss Burch'. And that is how he always greeted me. Even spending every day together.

"It wasn't till the next summer when he asked me out. After the first week, he started calling me Ashley and he asked me out one month later. We loved each other even though we never kissed. We only paid attention to our emotions. Not making out.

"He told me he loved me but…one day, one September 11th…

"It was close to when he had to move to New York from our little town of Hails, Tennessee.

"'Please…' I whispered to him.

"'I am sorry Ashley, I am leaving. You cant come with me.' he said to me. He stayed his distance from me.

"'Why do you tell me this now?' he looked at the ground of where we were. It was a dirt ground from the small woods a near my house.

"'Because…Ashley…' he looked up at me, 'I am not good enough for you.' I gasped.

"'What?' I said, practically on the verge of tears, 'You are good for me Ed,'

"'No, Ashley…you need to let go.' I started to cry now. He looked down at his feet. He still stayed his distance and made sure that he was at least four feet away.

"'Please…you said you would be with me…forever…'

"'Ashley, don't do anything you will regret,'

"'Well! I am regretting that I am not pinning you on the ground to stay here.'

"'Ashley, don't do anything stupid.'

"'Edward…'

"'Ashley, hearts go on.'

"'How do you know?' I asked him angrily. He still didn't stare at me.

"'I am leaving. Good bye.' I reached out to grab his arm but he was running away. I completely broke down from there. I cried. And cried. And cried.

"That is all I could do when I came back to Japan. I was a very depressed girl. Then I found out that Edward got killed in a plane crash. My father knew how much I was in love with him so when America went to war, even though they still are, he decided to join it. It was, like, avenging his death or something. My father came back about a year later, right before I turned 14. He was more paranoid and crazy than before. And he knew how much it killed me to go back to America, so he moved to Mist, ten minutes away from my mother.

"My brother was going out with Zabuza and now it was my freshman year in high school. And now my mother was moving since her boyfriend was jealous since it wasn't _his _house, it was my father's house. She we had to move to Konoha.

"There…practically my whole life story? Happy now?" The whole group was silent. It was like they couldn't say anything about my childhood now. Like…they couldn't choose between saying: 'that sucks' or 'I've had a worse childhood see…' or '…whoa…'.

"But…this 'Edward' is still alive. His name is Eiji now, isn't it?" Neji asked me. I nodded.

"The man whole experimented on me and Takair placed a demon in Edward whose name is Eiji, the death god. So that is how he is still alive."

"Interesting…" was all that came out of Itachi's mouth.

"I wanna hear Naruto's life story now." Chi said with a smirk, "Even though I know it already." I stretched my legs and arms and sighed happily. I was sort of happy that all this weight that I was hiding came off my chest.

"I have to go piss. Maye, come with me. We always go as a group." I said as I grabbed on to Maye's wrist and pulled her up.

ZzZ

We walked around to a hill of soft sand. The sun was completely down now and stars were like crystals in the sky. I plopped down on the ground and she just stared at me strangely.

"Don't you have to go pee?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope. I just wanted to get out of there." I answered her. I patted the ground next to me, "Sit." she did as she was told and sat, legs crossed while my legs were out in front of me and I was leaning back, my elbows giving me support.

"So what's up?" I shrugged.

"It is the same. Every day. But," I looked at her, "things will change. For the both of us."

Yeah, you will die Maye.

/Shut it/

"Really?" she asked in shock. I nodded at her.

"We will run away together. Where do you want to live?" She thought about it for a minute.

"I want to live in a farm." I chuckled a bit.

"Why in hells name a farm? You live in a mansion. You are rich. Why go to opposite way?"

"Exactly that. I want to be in this big farm with chickens and cows. And rabbits!" she said with happiness. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rabbits?" She nodded her head happily.

"Of course. I love them rabbits." I smiled joyfully at her.

"Sure. We will do it. After you graduate, of course." She pouted.

"Why cant we do it now, and then I could go to the school over there." I shook my head.

"You know, in most farms, there isn't a school for miles."

"Then fuck school. I mean--"

"Watch your mouth. Don't talk like that. You are only 12."

"And you're 15, but you talk like that too."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with ya. No speaking like that till your 13 because when you're 13, you are free."

"I thought it was 18." I laughed slightly.

"Well, that is when you're free from 'the man'. But when you're 13, I think you are free from your parents."

"Okay. Fine."

"And you have to go to school at least two times a month after 13. But, I would go everyday. You are bored without school. I mean, you can see your friends at school. And you only have, what is it now?"

"Six--"

"Six years of school yet. You have a while. I have three. So come on. Just say in school."

"This is getting off topic. I thought we were talking but them rabbits." I smirked.

"Why, yes, yes we were. We shall get a land."

"Right. You promise?" I held out my pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." We locked pinkies.

"Pinkie promise." She repeated to me.

ZzZ

So there you have it. It is now eleven at night.

Itachi and Chi are making out.

Sasuke and Sakura are cuddling a bit.

Neji and Ten-ten were fighting.

Takair was just sitting, staring.

Nymph and Kiba went away, some place off in the beach, probably having sex or something.

Originally, Naruto had Hinata on his lap and he was whispering stuff to her. She fainted about a minute ago. So now Naruto is trying to wake her up.

Lee, Maye, Karin and I were playing Frisbee.

"Ai, coming your way." Maye said happily as she threw it. I caught it in the air and threw it to Lee.

"Lee!" I yelled happily. He caught it.

"Coddington-san!" He yelled and threw it back. I grabbed it and looked at all of them. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran off in the other direction with the Frisbee.

"Get her!" I heard Karin yelled and they chased after me. I mostly ran a big circle around the beach, if I wanted them to get off my tail, I would have easily got Rin out but this was fun.

I ran behind Takair.

"Save me." I said to him. But Lee still tackled me to the ground and we wrestled. I found nothing wrong with it. We were screaming with joy and Lee finally grabbed the Frisbee.

"Got it!" Lee yelled. He jumped up and the game continued. And this game lasted for about two hours.

We all had beer, but I only had half of one. I didn't want to get drunk again. They did play beer pong but I watched along with Hinata and Takair.

This day couldn't have been better.

What screwed it up is that we all went to the Uchiha mansion afterwards.

ZzZ

I told them I forgot something in my old room for a while back, so I headed up there. I missed this place so much. Now I felt like home. I plopped on my bed and got out my cell phone. I decided to call Edward. The plan needs to go into action…now!

He picked up after the first ring.

"Ashley?" he asked. I smiled warmly, even though he didn't see it. It was a reaction.

"Hey you. I am at the Uchiha mansion. It is close to the lab at least." I told him. A growl came out of his throat.

"Why are you there?" I shrugged.

"Ah, well, I was at a bonfire and everyone wanted to go to the Uchiha mansion so I had to go. I am up in my old room now though."

"I am coming for you." with that, he hung up the phone. My stomach churned and a blush appeared on the cheeks. Why is he always like this?

ZzZ

There was a soft knock on my door. A knock followed by the tickle of fingernails playing against the wood. I didn't need to think twice about it. It was Edward.

He opened the door and I jumped off my bed, rushing to him. I stopped right in front of him. He hugged me tightly. When he did that, it felt like my internal organs were turning into mush. He held on to my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Listen, Ashley, I've been thinking--" he began but I cut him off.

"How bout a 'hello'?" He smiled at me.

"Hello. Now, I--" I cut him off again.

"How did you know what room I was in?" He shrugged as he was still holding me.

"I asked where Miss Coddington was a this older boy told me." Itachi. And he actually asked for _Miss Coddington_. Oh please.

"Sweet." I said slightly.

"Now, Ashley, I don't think you should go with me." I frowned and pushed him off me.

"Nani? Why?" I was a little pissed.

"You will probably get seriously hurt, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I am so glad that you are concerned for me but, I, I cant. I cant leave you. Please…just take me with you." I went in closer to him but he didn't hug me. He just simply shook his head.

"No. You need to stay here. I love you." A tear escaped my eye.

"I love you! I love you too. Please…don't leave without me." He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled my even closer to him and placed his lips to my neck. He gave me a hickey.

"I will be back before this goes away." He pushed me away slightly and walked to my window and opened it.

"Ed! That is a two story window." He looked back at me with red eyes and He placed his foot on the window sill, "Eiji…don't think about it. I love Edward. Please…take me with you." I pleaded. More tears fell off my face. A scythe appeared in his hands. He winked and me and jumped out the window, "Edward!" I scream. I rushed to the window and looked down…there was no one, even if I looked left and right, he wasn't even there. Eiji must have done this.

I rushed down the stairs and everyone was in the living room. I had to go through them though. I rushed past them and they saw me. Sasuke quickly grabbed on to my arm and that made me stop. I looked over at him. Sakura had a seductive look on her face, she was cuddled up close to him. I looked at them in disgust. Sasuke probably noticed the new hickey on my neck because he narrowed his eyes in anger. Why the hell should he be angry any way? I'm not with him any more.

I slapped away his hand and started to walk away.

"Ai, where are you going?" I heard Ten-ten ask. I turned around and looked at them, tears wield up in my eyes but I didn't want them to see.

"I'm going to save Edward." I told them. They stood in silence for a moment and looked at each other.

"Why?" Sakura asked with a snort at the end, "He is a loser and no one likes him." Anger bubbled up inside me. She said the same for my friend Gaara. She is going to pay. I know it. I scream out, with tears falling from my face:

"WELL NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU SAKURA! SASUKE IS ONLY WITH YOU SINCE YOU ARE A STRESS REALISER AND I LIKE EDWARD. FUCK! I LOVE HIM!"

With that, I ran out the door.

* * *

Ha! How do you like that? The next chapter is the season finale. I hope you guys REVIEW! R&C baby! Man, it took me five hours to write this.


	65. Staff Note What If?

Naruto: Oh my god. How many times will you be doing this to us?

**Attention:**

**This is Miss Coddington's staff. We would like to inform you that Miss Coddington has been out due to: illness, fatigue, projects, test, boy troubles and a trip to Florida. During her absence, she has been writing in her notebook of ideas for the season finale, also the new season that will come out during the summer. As for us—her staff—we have been jotting down ideas for your viewers and came up with a way that you wouldn't throw bloody knifes at us when you read this.**

**Please keep reviewing and reading and we are looking forward to seeing and commenting little bits of the story during the summer.**

**Arigato!**

**With GREAT love,**

**Kazu-sama (- I am her advisor :D)**

**Mar-san**

**Kel-san**

**Imooto-san**

**Gina-san**

**Nat-chan (Im a lower T.T)**

**Kam-chan**

**Or…**

**MISS AI CODDINGTON'S SUPER DOOPER STAFF! 3**

**(Kazu-sama: Super…dooper….oh god, why am I the only boy?)**

Mar-san: And here it is, we decided to make "what if" columns.

"_**What If" Ai-chan never met Sasuke?**_

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan!" Sakura yelled happily as she waved over for Ai. Ai smiled and rushed over to them, her messenger bag dangling from her shoulder.

"Ohayo." Ai said with joy. It was now her first day of being in 10th grade. And was she stoked.

"Ohayo." The girls chimed back.

"Ne, ne, Ai-chan. Your boyfriend is here." Ten-ten pointed out in the crowd slightly. Ai whipped her head around to see him.

His soft blonde hair, his ice cold eyes, his sun kiss tan and his whole school uniform. White button up shirt with a blue tie and blue khaki pants. He cocked his head to the side and looked over at the girls. Ai blushed bright red. He waved over at her.

"Aw, Ai-chan!" Ino said happily as she linked arms with Ai.

"Okay, everyone!" Sakura said with power as she slammed her hand on one of the common's tables, "The first meeting of the new year has started." The girls rushed around the table to get a seat. Sakura smirked, "Now then, since Ai-chan knows a lot about this boy from over the summer, spill it."

"Nani!" Ai asked in shock.

"You practically hun out with him all summer. What happened?" Karin asked with one eyebrow raised.

"What? Uh…well…um…he eats a lot of ramen." Ai mumbled.

"Aw we knew that." Ino yelled in anger, "His favorite is Miso."

"Uh, well he…he loves to swim. We went to the beach a lot. But I didn't really see him that much. I was on tour with Toxic Kiss."

"That is right." Hinata whispered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Ten-ten said, "That is why we didn't see you all summer. _I_, of course, hung out with Neji. He is to die for."

"Yeah, okay." Karin said plainly as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, if only Sasuke was here." Sakura said with a sigh as she placed her head in her hand.

"Who's Sasuke?" Ai asked in confusion.

"Well, he moved a week before you came here." Ino explained, "He was very hot and mysterious. Before we moved to Naruto, he was the guy responsible for our fan club."

"Ah, I see."

"_**What If" Ai killed herself once Edward "die"**_

"Hey. What's up?" Naruto asked as he went over to his girlfriend Hinata. She blushed, of course.

"N-nothing. Y-You?" She asked back. He shrugged.

"Nothing much."

Then, there was a five minute awkward silence. Kazu-san holds up a sign to Naruto.

"What's that say?" Naruto asked as he squinted, "Ai…chan…? Who the hell is that?"

"_**What If" Sasuke never came to Ai's birthday party**_

"You're a bastard!" Ai yelled as she pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke just snarled. Naruto then chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ai's neck.

"Aw, Neko-chan, you know at the end you will get back with that bastard." Naruto informed her. Ai just stared at him.

"Didn't he die?" Naruto let go.

"Huh? No he didn't." Ai started to laugh.

"Oh man! HUGE spoiler there. Sorry, sorry. Ha-ha."

(Mar-san: Ai just blew it. Who forgot to edit that part out? –all staff members stare at Kazu-

Kazu-sama: What? I…I like that part. The readers disserve to know the truth.

Kel-san: Kazu-sama! They were suppose to find that out in the season finale.

Kazu-sama: Well…uh…too bad!)

"_**What If" Ai never got Ran…or Rin…or whatever they call her…**_

"THEN I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS CRAP!" Ai yelled.

(Nat-chan: Oh, well you didn't have to be a bitch about it)

Mar-san: Okay, well that is all from the staff here. GO SOUTH! IT TOTALLY KICK NORTH'S ASS!

Imooto-san: T.T I draw Ironic the manga…

Mar-san: OOO! I didn't know there was a manga to it.

Imooto-san: Yes, I asked Ai-sensei if I could do it and she said (her exact words from what I remember): "As long as it isn't as boring as the fillers in this god damn coolio story." So…yeah…there is a lot for blood and gore.

Kazu-sama: Oh…I like that. I will be your advisor now.

Imooto-san: IYA! Ai-sensei is. So she is Ai-sensei-sama to me now.

Gina-san: Odd name for sensei.

Kam-chan: OKAY! HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW ON OUR WHAT IFS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ON THE MANGA, START WITH THE GREETING: 'IMOOTO-SAN…'. OKAY. JA NE!


	66. The One With The End

**Chapter 65**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY**

**END**

…

All I could think about while running was:

Save him.

It was like something off Heroes. 'Save the cheerleader, save the world'. Now it's like: 'Save the demon, save your sanity'. Yeah, let's go with that one.

Right, left, left, right, left. Those are the turns.

My body is cold, and my outfit isn't helping me. Edward is my life, I think. And without him, I am going to lose it. I hate to imagine life with out him. Even though I went through that for a year. I thought I forgot about him but once he came back, I realized how stupid I was. That I could never forget him.

I rushed into the Lab, fiercely looking for Edward.

"Edward?" I asked out loud. I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to see Kiki.

"Hello Ran." She greeted me. Her purple eyes glared at me and her smile was plastered with an evil smirk. My eyes narrowed at her, "Why are you here?"

"No reason." I spat.

"You were calling my Jellybean's name. What is going on?" Rin quickly took over my body. Rin licked her lips.

"**You just sit back and enjoy the show Ai-kun. I got it from here.**" Rin said to me. I mentally nodded.

Rin screamed as she rushed up to Kiki. She punches at Kiki, but Kiki staggers back. Kiki kicks, but Rin blocks and swings a fist at her.

She staggered back when Rin slammed her fist into Kiki's shoulder.

Kiki swung a roundhouse punch. Rin bent backward and felt her knuckles swish past her nose.

Rin rushed down the hall, with Kiki zooming close to us. Rin, shot the left and enter a room, slamming the door behind her. She slammed against the door and panted.

/Rin, are you okay? She didn't even hit you/

**Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.**

I tried to believe her but I couldn't. The door was being pounded on by Kiki and she was about to break through.

Rin rushed over to the other side of the experimental room and picked up a bloody scalpel. Warm and salty tears poured down her eyes as the door swung open. Kiki looked pissed.

"I don't know what you are doing, Rin, but it isn't working." Kiki said to her. Rin pointed at her with the bloody scalpel.

"**G-get away**!" Rin screamed as her hand was shaking.

/Rin/

Kiki snapped her fingers and three boys appeared behind Rin. She yelped and turned around but the boys caught her. They pulled on her arms and pinned her feet to the ground. Kiki smirked as she went up to Rin. Rin started to sob.

"**Why**?" she asked as Kiki held out a sharp and narrow knife.

"Cause it's fun." Kiki looked at her knife and then at Rin, "Say good bye to your love!" she screamed in anger as she stabbed Rin right in the chest, barely missing my heart. The pain was excruciating as Rin screamed and blood trickled down her mouth, "Say good bye to your lust!" she scream again as she stabbed Rin in the stomach. Rin started to sob even more.

"**Why? Why?**" Rin pleaded. Kiki giggled a bit.

"Now say good bye to your babies!" she screamed and right before she stabbed me in a personal area, everything went back.

I look fiercely around me. I saw nothing.

"Rin?" I asked out loud. Just then, a two tailed, creamed color cat appeared in front of me.

"**I'm sorry, Ai-kun**." It spoke. I bent down.

"Rin? Rin is that you?" The cat simply nodded.

"**I-I cant go on any more. I will give us one last chance. Then, the rest is left to you.**"

"Rin, I-I don't know how to thank you. You gave me hope. I love you for that." The cat shook it's head.

"**Good bye Ai-kun.**"Tears poured down my eyes.

"Bye-bye Rin-san."

Everything turned back to normal, what ever normal is. Kiki was about to stab me until Rin screamed and kicked her legs up and pushing them into Kiki. Kiki flung back and hit against the wall. Rin bit into one of the guy's arms. He yelped as he let go and she took this opportunity to kick the other boy in the groined and the last one in the face. Rin rushed out of there, as she was making a mad dash, I suddenly took over. I tripped over my own feet and tumbled on the ground.

"Ouch." I whispered as I stood back up. I whipped some blood from my mouth. The pain in my chest increasing, as I lost another quart of blood. I didn't want to think of anything as I wobbled my way through the lab. I only wanted to see him now.

My heart races as I see a shadow zoom past in the hall way. I rushed to follow it, but my breathing is so abnormal that it is difficult to even walk.

"E-E…" I tried to whisper his name. I coughed up more blood.

The shadow appeared again and stopped in front of me.

"Ashley?" I heard it whisper. My heart fluttered and Edward's face came crystal clear now. I grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him into me and started to sob. He whispered sweet things to me and he patted and stroked my hair, "Calm down now, everything is going to be alright." I stop crying and glared at him, tears still pouring down my green eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked him harshly, "I am destined to kill you. Damn it! Look what happened to Ri--to me now! I am going to die." My voice cracked on the dying part. I don't want to die but I am pretty sure I was going to. I hated his feeling. Edward hugged me again.

"Why are you here? To kill me?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head while I sobbed slightly.

"I want to kill you so no one else can. I don't…I…"

"Shh. I understand." I smiled happily.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Ashley, and I always will."

That is when we heard slow clapping. We both stopped hugging and shot around to see who it was. It was Doctor Hujuski. He was actually by himself this time. He smirked at us.

"What a lovely little scene. A traitor and my pupil. You know what this means Eiji, don't you?" Doctor Hujuski asked, sounding amused.

"Don't you fucking ask--" I tried to yell but I started coughing up blood. Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here, take this." he said sweetly. And I was a dumb ass for believing him. I grabbed it.

"Ashley, don't!" Edward screamed.

But it was too late. I placed it to my mouth and instantly smelled this bad chemical. I coughed even more as I threw the cloth to the ground. That is when all of us heard running foot steps behind us. My vision started going in and out.

"Shit." I thought I heard Edward murmur.

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan!"

Ino's voice.

I turned around, my vision getting worse and making my head spin. I see everyone, Itachi and all. Shit. Edward was right. This is not good.

"…" Before I could say anything…

I passed out.

ZzZ

Propylene.

I think that is what that chemical was called.

I can think…but I cant feel my body right now.

I think I am cold. I think that my body is hot. I think that my body is broken. It hurts. Like my ribs have been cut in half. Or that my brain finally turned into gooey mush. Finally. Thank God. I can die now.

But my eyes soon open.

I am cold.

I feel heat on my back.

My body hurts.

I feel like I have been ripped in half.

I look down at my body though. I am…naked? What the fuck?

I quickly shoot up. Getting a head rush. I look around and see clothes everywhere. I am afraid to look to the source of the heat. Afraid of what Chii told me. I turn my head to see.

A naked Doctor Hujuski.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck my life and fuck it all.

I scramble out of the bed, all bandaged where Kiki stabbed me. I searched for my clothes. No where. I only find a pair of my panties, his white long sleeved collar button down shirt along with my shoes. No bra. No socks. No pants. His shirt is long enough though to cover me. The shirt went down to mid thigh.

I rushed out of there, no emotion at all. I would think that I would be crying right now. I think I would if I felt like it. I didn't though. All I wanted to do was get out of here, take the morning after pill and go to sleep. Fuck my friends and trying to save them. I don't want to know. All that I care about now is me not having a baby or having an STD. I don't want either. Especially since I am only 15. I don't like abortion…but…I don't know. I just want to throw up that baby now.

I heard weeping in one of the rooms. I soon become curious and take a peek inside.

I look at Edward, on an operation table, nothing attached to him though. No doctors or scientists around him. His shirt was off and there was a huge gash in the middle. I enter the room. He looks at me slowly and smiled warmly.

"Why?" I asked out loud in a monotone voice, "I wanted to kill you."

"They took out Eiji…" Edward whispered. He lightly gestured for me to come closer. I do and his eyes widen but he says nothing. Like this for a full minute, I had to ask,

"What?"

"My time is short." He wiggled his fingers and I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. He sighed and started wheezing, "Ashley, forgive me...I'm not able to do anything for you." His voice is now horse, a whisper "But don't let the Morte Clan control you. Save Maye...fight your own destiny. Be normal...be free. I want you to find the happiness you deserve." His voice gets a little louder, "No matter what anyone says, you are still the only one...I...love..."

Edward died.

I didn't cry though.

I had no tears left…

ZzZ

I walked down the cool hallway and looked around rapidly. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to live. If I killed myself…that will mean that Maye would still be alive. Then all will be over and everyone can live in peace. But remember…I thought about that before. Then when I felt cold and I couldn't breathe, I remembered who I was hurting. And how I awoke and Naruto was looked upset, then he was happy that I was alive. And if I died, then I would have never went to that bonfire. Then I would have never told anyone about what happened in my past. It was a relief to tell them. And now, I feel like going to America. Maybe it would be better to go over there.

I took a turn to the left and heard a girl groan. Because of me being…well…me. I investigated the noise. I tip toed to the door and turned to peek inside.

I looked at Sakura. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and now she was coughing up blood.

"Sakura." I automatically said. I didn't know why I said it. Sakura gasped and turned her head slightly to the door. I smirked at her while closing my eyes, "You kind of disserved this." I didn't want to say that either. But it just came out.

"How could- how- Ai…chan…?" I heard her whisper. Then more throwing up blood. I wanted to open up my eyes but I couldn't. I wanted to so badly, to see the pain in her face and laugh at her. But for some reason, no matter how much I forced myself to, I couldn't.

"No matter how much you do disserve it…I don't blame you crying or whimpering. Any--"

"Ai! Sasuke die!" With that, my eyes shot open. My mouth opened, wanting to ask 'what', but the words didn't come out. I just stared at her, "Do you know what happened? They didn't do anything for me…they, they just took some blood out of me. I dunno. I just feel sick. But I saw them." A couple of tears poured down her cheeks, "Those ugly lookin' things," Demon boys. Huh? Ugly? I think they're hot, "they started beating him up. And what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to this place. This place…it is awful. That is all I can say. What happened to you tonight…was probably the best thing anyone else would wish for tonight. Blood taken out. Psh. I wish that happened to me. I was…" I really was going to tell her but I shook my head, "Find a way to get out of here. While you still can."

I walked off, hearing Sakura scream my name behind me. I could hear her suffer and cry. Yet I walked off. I couldn't cry anymore. Everyone was stupid to follow me. Especially Sasuke. Damn it. He died too. Why is everyone in my life dying?

I took a sharp left and now decided to look in every room.

Empty, Empty, Empty, Em…

I looked into a cold cell room. Like the ones Takair and I were stuck in. This one had a little window on the top right corner, like a basement. This room look cold and the cot was right a near the door (the door was metal with a small window on it to look inside). I opened the door and leaned against the door frame, my arms across my chest. I only did this since Shikamaru was on the bed, his arms crossed behind his bed relaxing on the cot and looking at the ceiling. He heard me and looked at the door. We both smirked at each other.

"Well, well, I knew it." I said, "I knew no scientist could do anything to you." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, it was troublesome. They brought me to this room, asked me some questions and left me here." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Heh, better than Sakura…I guess."

"What happened to Sakura?"

"Got blood taken out of her. I dunno. I think she is getting her period or something. Her stomach is apparently ailing." When in the hell do I use those words? And why did I just think 'when in the hell'?

"Well that sucks. I mean, I don't even know what is happening to any one. How troublesome." He sighed, "But I did see Kiki." His smirk went away and his eyes looked serious to me, "Is she that bad?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. Sometimes. But…who isn't at times?" Shikamaru was closing his eyes, like he was thinking.

"True," his eyes opened, "sometimes I want to make some one's life a living hell. Maybe rip up their car but…but not this. Killing them and torturing them for--"

"For fun. Yes, that is what we do."

"_We_? Hn. I never thought you would say that." My eyes widened as I looked at him and he smirked at himself. "You are a person of great desire…you are. And it seems you are a mistake to nature." I frowned at him, "But that is the beauty in you. You…hated by the heavens itself. Is that why everyone wants to be with you? Is that why you pull people close, just to push them away? You are so troublesome." I close my eyes and think for a second. Then open them and smirk.

"Left. Left, Right, Left. Up the stairs, two rights and a sharp left into the third door to the right, a left and that is it." Shikamaru stared at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Out. A way to get out."

"So…you are telling me how to get out." Shikamaru now sat up on the cot, "I underestimated you Ai." We both glared at each other.

"Thank you."

Shikamaru got up and brushed past me, now walking down the narrow hallway, hearing him murmur the words: 'left, left, right…'.

ZzZ

I turned to the right and looked through another door. A demon boy banging his head against the wall. I think his name was…uh, I think Toshi. He screamed as he slammed his head again and some blood tickled down his forehead.

"Kill me! Kill me now!" I heard him whisper harshly.

"Don't worry darling, all will be lost." I said softly through the window. He shot his head over and glared at me and rushed up to the window and slammed his head against the window and it broke, making more blood spray out. Some getting on my face for being so close.

"Bitch, what do you know?" He screamed at me. I shrugged.

"I know everything."

"You stupid 2nd gen, get the hell away. You might be praised by the scientist but the rest of us are like hour glasses that are ticking here. We are damn flies being forced into a light bulb!"

"We always feel like that. You aren't special."

"I know I'm not but someone sure as hell is."

/God, he is annoying/

"I'm not special. No one is. Only the doctor and his pupils, Eiji and Araita."

"Bitch, I'm going to die!"

/Shut up/

"Well all will some time. Just some sooner than others."

"Liar. You know as well as me that the Apocalypse is coming soon."

/Someone needs to kill him soon/

_You're wish is my command…_

/Huh? What the hell was that? Rin? Was Rin just talking to me/

Then, not on my free will, I lifted my hand and grabbed on to the top of his head and smirked at him. His eyes widening.

"I will make that come sooner for you then." The words just spilled out of my mouth. I didn't even think of saying that. I was thinking, more of the lines: 'die bitch'. But now something…or someone was talking for me. I had no clue. I then put my arm down and the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He rushed over to the other side of the room and slammed his head hard against the wall again. Then threw up blood, screamed, then collapsed to the ground.

I didn't know what happened but I smirked and walked off, trying to find everyone else who followed me. I wanted to see all the pain they were in…

ZzZ

I walked down that stupid hallway again till I heard familiar screaming.

"Get away from me!" I heard the girl voice scream. I rushed over to the sound. It was to an experimental room. The door was opened ajar so I peered inside. There was Ten-ten on the experimental metal table while five scientist were around her. No demons. Just Doctor Hujuski and four other scientists.

"We meet again, girl." The doctor said, "And now no one is here to save you."

/Except me/

I crouch down and smirk at the situation. I will sneak up, unseen of course, then go and axe kick the blacked haired scientist closest to the door. Round kick on him with a side kick to the groin on the other one. Then the jump front kick to the nose on the blond haired one, and the doctor is special. I breathe heavily. Okay. Here it goes…

Five, four, three two, on--

"Ai-chan!" Someone grabbed me from behind and started groping me. I noticed that all the scientist looked towards the door and glared at me. I turned around and pushed the demon boy off me. To my surprise, it was Brisk. Wait…how in hell's name does he know my real name? I thought everyone thought my name was either Rin or Ran.

"Ten-ten, run, now!" I screamed. With this distraction, Ten-ten popped off the table and sprinted out the door and took a left when she was suppose to take a right. I didn't care though, she got out.

"You want me to go after her sir?" Brisk asked Doctor Hujuski. I rolled my eyes. God, he was like a little puppy trying to please his master. Why don't you dry hump him to get it over with.

"No, it's okay." I heard the doctor say behind me, "Let her go. We can focus on someone else now." And that is my cue to go. I shot up and rushed to the right, the uh…_right_ way to go. Ha-ha, I don't know why I just cracked that joke. Stupid…

I rushed up to the right side and saw Ino, Lee and Hinata all in one room. Ino was crying softly, Hinata was twirling her fingers and sitting on the bed and Lee was leaning against the wall, looking at the ground. I walked in and shut the door behind me. For some reason, I felt at home. I knew the scientist were looking for me but this…this feeling, the feeling I am having, it feels like I am at the top of the world. Like I am home and no one is going to hurt me. No one is gonna hurt any one.

"Hey guys." I said softly. Lee smirked at me.

"Coddington-san!" Lee said happily as he hugged me, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, I am fine. What about everyone else?" I asked them as I wiped away a tear of happiness from my eye. Ino got up and went up to me and smiled brightly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Ino told me. But looked at her arm told me otherwise. It looked like it was burned and it was bandaged poorly. I walked up to her and looked at it.

"What happened to you?" Ino looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I was kicking this hot blonde's ass and he burned me." She winked, "But it is all good. He bandaged me afterwards. So he isn't that bad."

"Dude, it's cool than." I looked at Hinata. She was looking down at her feet on the bed and her hand was bandaged and her white jacket had blood stains on it. Lee looked unaffected. So Ino and Hinata both got hurt…then why are they claiming to be okay?

I stood up.

"Let's get you guys out of here."

ZzZ

I didn't know what else to expect from this. I was leading them out, not caring for anyone else. Who else was left? Nymph, Chi, Itachi, Naruto…so many people. I will save them later though. Now is not the time.

Ino placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she smirked.

"It's okay Ai-chan." she reassured me.

"I dunno." I said back to her. Ino fell back and was checking her pockets for something.

"Shit."

"W-What?" I heard Hinata ask.

"They stole my damn cell phone."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

/That is it. Cell phones! They will get us out/

I was about to reach into my pocket for mine, but I forgot. I only had a long shirt on. Damn Doctor Hujuski. I looked over at Hinata and she had her pockets inside out. Fuck. They took all our cell phones. What do we do now?

ZzZ

We rushed out of there and I told them to go and call their parents at the super market which was only a mile away. They agreed and rushed off. Good. Now they weren't a near me. I needed to find out some way to save everyone else. I need a phone.

I jogged down the street. No one I knew. Well…no one was even on the street. Should I just knock on some door? Use their land line to call the police? Maybe I should--

"Ai-san? Ai-san is that you?"

I gasped. I knew that voice from anywhere.

Maye.

I quickly shot around to look at her. She had a baby blue lace tank top on with black short shorts and pure white running shoes on. Her hair was in messy pig tails. And she had a messenger bag with her.

"Maye…what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She just stared at me.

"W-what is with all the blood?"

Oh right…when I killed that boy. I quickly shook my head and noticed her messenger bag. I pointed to it.

"Maye. Serious emergency. Do you have your cell with you?"

Maye just nodded her head and pulled out her blue cell phone. I grabbed it and quickly flipped it open. I knew what number to call, of course. 9-1-1. It rung twice.

"I'm sorry. But the number you have dialed is either--" I dropped the phone.

/No way. No way/

The police couldn't be that busy not to pick up. This just couldn't be happening.

"Damn it!" I screamed as I landed on my knees, "Why does everything bad happen to me? Why cant I be a normal girl? Why not? Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Ai-san? Ai-san?" Maye asked me as she came down to my level. She had a concerned look on her face. A tear slipped my cheek, "I was just going to find Sas-san and Ita-san." I quickly shook my head.

"Oh god! Them!" I shot up.

_Let me help you_

/Huh? Rin/

No…it wasn't her. That isn't even close to her voice. What was it?

"Ai…san…?"

I automatically winked.

"Sorry little girl…gotta split." My mouth moved on its own. It was like word vomit from Mean Girls. That is when I ran as fast as I could. Like I was with Rin again. But this feelings comes to me: Freedom. Every single time Rin ran for me, I was depressed. But when the wind hits my face, I feel free. Like I am flying right now.

What ever brought me to the lab, it brought me to it fast. Then it slowed down and it started walking normally.

_Here you go_

What the hell?

I gained control. Why did they bring me back here? It should have brought me to the police station. I couldn't think too much into it now. I needed to save everyone else now.

"What the--"

I heard a voice but quickly threw out my hand to the source of the voice, heard a gagging noise, then a thud. I gasped loudly as I brought my hand back and held it in front of my face. I just stared at my hand. What is this power? The 2nd generation…

This new demon in me is a lot stronger than me. My free will is dropping. This demon is the one that is speaking sometimes for me, controlling my body movements. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

_You don't know what to do…?_

I just blinked.

/No/

That is when I started running normally on my own. This new demon took over again. It rushed into a room. It was empty and very dark. I couldn't see anything. But this demon could. I felt it grabbed something and rushed out of the room. I wanted to look down at my hand, but I couldn't. The demon placed the object in the shirt front pocket. All I can do is sit back and watch.

And watch I did.

I didn't want to.

This new demon was a very bloody person. It would go and open every door, if it saw something that wasn't part of my search team, it would raise it's arm towards the person or demon. It died in many different ways. Their head cracking open with blood gushing out, blood pouring out of their mouth, them just falling to the ground, all their bones breaking at once. This demon made me want to curl into a ball and die.

This demon was good in some ways. When she did get into a room that was filled with one or more of my friends, she would close her eyes and spit out the directions to them three times, then walk out the door. My friend's conditions were from nothing, blood shot eyes and throwing up blood, broken limbs, burned limbs and so forth.

This was her fifth scientist killed. They choked, like they couldn't breathe and landed on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice yelled to us, pissed. I knew that voice. A smirk curled on my lips as the demon shot me around, lifting its arms at the same time. Kiki had her arms up all ready, "Don't even think about it."

The smirk on my lips increased.

"Okay. I'm not thinking, happy?" Word vomit, "I'm just going to move on impulse."

My arms dropping and I fell to the ground. Not cause she hit me, cause I just did. I fell on my stomach. I looked up at her and started crawling. It seemed like someone from the Ring movie. Kiki's eyes widened as she started screaming. I didn't know what was wrong with her. But then I just remembered that I could mess with her mind so she can see things that aren't even real. That's right. She did that to me before. I stood up and reached into the pocket and pulled out the object. It was a scalpel.

/Let me have my revenge/

I felt my hand move under my command. I got back control. My smirk couldn't have gotten any bigger and I threw my arm towards her and she banged up against the wall. I rushed up to her.

"Say good bye to your love!" I screamed in anger as she stabbed Kiki right in the chest, barely missing her heart…I think. Kiki screamed and blood trickled down her mouth, "Say good bye to your lust!" I scream again as I stabbed Kiki in the stomach. Kiki started screaming a lot now and tears poured down her eyes, "Now this is my favorite part Araita. Say good bye to your babies!" I finally stabbed her in the one place you never wanted to be stabbed. Kiki's scream pierced through my ears and she landed to the ground, curled up in a ball, and sobbed.

"A-A-Ai…san?"

Shit.

I shot around to see Maye, eyes widened and fearful. She took a step back, her hands close to her heart.

"What's with your eyes?" she whispered to me.

My arm started lifting forward of it's own. Shit. Shit. Shit. My body wasn't in control. I tried to control my body but it couldn't work. The inside of me wiggled around and started to scream but the demon opened her hand and Maye took in a sharp breath. I couldn't even control myself enough to whisper: 'run'. The demon closed her hand and Maye quickly brought her hands to her throat. She couldn't breathe.

Chii was right. I am going to kill her.

"Don't!"

That is when someone tackled me to the ground. They were now on top of me. The demon in me growled. My eyes refocused as I gained control and my arm dropped down at the floor, which was my side. I could hear Maye gasp and start coughing. I looked at my savior. When I looked at him, I couldn't believe it. I thought he died. I placed my hand on his pale cheek.

"Dobe." he said to me.

I smiled as I hugged him.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." I whispered in his ear.

ZzZ

I placed on my V-neck shirt with jeans and white shoes. I swung my shoulder bag across my shoulder. I sighed heavily as I got out of my old bed room in the Uchiha mansion. I walked over to Maye's room and opened the door slightly. She was breathing heavily. Maye was asleep in her own bed. She was at peace. For once.

I smiled slightly as I shut her door quietly.

I walked out the mansion. I turned around and looked at it. Man, I'm going to miss this place. I turned back around and started walking.

ZzZ

I looked at Doctor Hujuski and he smirked at me.

"Welcome." he said simply to me. Brisk looked at my happily as he gave me a tight hug. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But I had a good reason and it shocked me when Brisk asked me the question, "So, why did you change your mind and come back?"

I shrugged.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me," I answered truthfully.

"Well, if you come with me this way, I will show you your room." Doctor said.

I groaned. The rooms were horrible. I'm going to be living a crappy life for now on. The doctor showed me to my room and opened it. It looked like all the other rooms. A small cot up to the side of the room, a small window in the right top corner like in a basement and the sound of water dripping when there was no source of water in my room. I sighed heavily as I entered and dropped my bag onto the cot. Doctor Hujuski and Brisk left, shutting the door behind them. I went and sat on my bed and looked at my cold grey stone wall. I really was in a jail cell. I then looked up at the ceiling, like looking up at the heavens.

"You see that Chii?" I whispered to her with a smirk on my face, "I changed my destiny. I didn't kill Maye with my powers!"

I looked down to see that sweet little girl I knew. She smirked at me and disappeared. Her voice echoed the room,

"Yet."


	67. Ending Note

**Okay, I am here with my team (AKA my friends)**

**Kazu-sama: I'm not your friend.**

**Uh…yeah…you are.**

**Kazu-sama: Shut it**

**Imooto-san: The manga, first chapter, is almost done. Ai and I didn't have much time to meet each other.**

**We only saw each other once this whole time.**

**Nat-chan: You made it to the end. Hurray**

**Alright everyone, here is my note!:**

Thank you one and all for putting up with me. I made the plot turn and twist and make loops and you guys stuck with me. The main problem with it all: I didn't know how it would end. I have NO clue what would happen next after every chapter. Now I'm writing a new one and I came up with the ending and plotted out everything in a notebook before I even started writing (I should have done that with this story…-sigh-) I _know_ I _promised_ and 2nd book but I don't know if I would. I need some support and some encouragement like **xXx.azncandie.xXx **did. Thank you. And I have to thank Maye and Karin for all their support and cant forget our loving characters: Nymph (Nikki), Chi, Maye, Karin (Kar-chan) and Takair (Yoru). So happy that you guys where in it. I hope you guys read and enjoy my new story (**hint**: some people VERY special will be in this book)

**New book: Shape It**

_How would you feel if you knew you were going to die? I knew when and how I was going to die. What if you can be brought back to life? Would you do it? Well, here is the catch: you have to be raped, then go through the process of getting taller, your whole body burning to the point that you cant move at all, and not being able to eat. That is it. Oh, here is the other catch: you never would know when it happens and it is brutal._

**Rated M -- strong language, drinking, drugs, violence, smex (lol. Not really this though), rape, angst, blood, gore**

**Visit the website (my homepage): **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / s h a p e - I t**

**Hope you read my new story.**

**To comment my story read it here: **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f I c t I o n p r e s s . c o m / s / 2 5 5 0 2 9 5 / 1 / S h a p e I t **

**ARIGATO!!**

**BYE BYE**


	68. Sequel Sardonic

**Hey guys!**

**Ai here. I just wanted to tell you all that the sequel to Ironic is now up! It's called Sardonic. Hope you like it.**

**It's a little...different.**

**Love you all (thanks for putting up with me, I know I'm a pain. Hehe),**

**Ai Coddington**


End file.
